All Beginnings
by Amelia St.Claire
Summary: Before Sam, Bumblebee met Alise, a multilingual human who saved him after her town found him in Arizona. Soon becoming NEST's resident interpreter, she finds a home with the Autobots. And Bee. Bee/OC.
1. Doors

Hello everyone! This is my first Transformers fic ever! So please take pity on my if I don't get everything right. Thank you all, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>As she rode along the sand path of the lonely road she was driving on, she undid her hair and opened the window of her car that was closest to her, letting the mixture of wind and sand hit her face. She didn't mind the prickly feeling, and actually had begun to enjoy it from years of feeling it as she drove down this road time and time again. She lived for this road. To her it was like a gateway to a new world. <em>Her<em> world. Her home.

She loved Arizona. She loved the heat, the sun, the rural sandy hillsides in her backyard. Ever since she was little, she believed this was her little piece of heaven, unlike all her friends who wanted to make a mad dash for Phoenix and leave the large pile of dirt behind. She never felt comfortable in large crowds, however, and while all her friends wanted to be movie stars or singers, she shied away from the limelight and wanted to stay where she was for the time being. _Forget the city,_ she always told herself. This _is the place to be._

They didn't agree with her.

Ironically, she was the one to head for the city first. Not to sing or dance or shine on stage, but to find work.

Because Alise Brown had a special gift. The gift to open doors, as her father always said.

Alise was not originally from her beloved state of Arizona. She was born in Pennsylvania, and so were her parents and their parents before them. There was really no set reason for them to go to the 'copper state,' other than that her mother and father, Piper and Jeremy Brown, were not very practical people. Mr. Brown was a linguistics major who studied Russian and Spanish, and Mrs. Brown was an interior decorator, both of whom shared a love of adventure and passionate hearts. After the death of Mrs. Brown's mother, and last her remaining relative, the two decided to take themselves and their newborn daughter to Arizona to start anew. Mr. Brown, who had two sisters who no longer cared much for him back in PA, wanted a change of scenery, and after reading a news article about Phoenix in a travel magazine, he was convinced that it was a sign that this was where they were meant to be.

They moved to the scorching state and very quickly realized that moving into the city would be not easy in the slightest. The two, both having no jobs, little money, and a baby, then moved to a small Spanish community outside of the city. Mr. Brown was able to find a job as an interpreter for a Phoenix based company in the city and Mrs. Brown was able to find work at a local business for planning weddings. This was where they made their home, and this was where Alise grew up.

Alise was taught English at home as her first language, and at the same time learned Spanish from the community around her. Her father wanted to teach her some, but she mostly learned it from her preschool teachers who spoke only Spanish and all the children in her neighborhood. By the time she was twelve, she spoke the language as fluently as everyone in her neighborhood and her father. This was the start of her special gift.

Seeming to have gained the love and knack for learning languages from her father, she continued to learn the tongues of the world from any place she could. She begged her father to teach her Russian and he complied, excited to know that his daughter wanted to learn so much and from him. By the time she was twelve, she knew about as much of the language as a native third grader and he continued to teach her through her later years of schooling. In high school, she didn't take many electives and instead chose to immerse herself in language courses. She continued with Advanced Spanish, and also decided to take French. She was truly a natural for learning languages. She advanced in every lesson and every class she took, and very rarely got confused despite all the information and words going through her head.

Outside of school, she continually advanced with her father's Russian lessons and even decided to take courses in Italian when she found out classes were being held in the area. The instructor was so impressed with her skill for yet another language that she gave her private lessons, free of charge, to help her improve even more. When Alise graduated, she went to college and became a linguistics major like her father, only she duel majored in Spanish and French. She was also a drop-in, in Russian and Italian courses being offered at the university. By the time she graduated, she was fluent in Spanish, French, Russian, and Italian, along with her first language English. She was an educated, beautiful young woman in her prime. She was at the top of her game.

Until one week before she graduated, when her parents were killed in a car accident.

For a short period of time, she went into a state of depression, and didn't attend her graduation. Being the only child, she got everything they owned. The house, the small chunk of land they lived on, the insurance money. And because she was 22 at the time, with no real family to help her, all she had was herself and the help of the community around her to sort everything out for herself. It was much to handle, but she could deal with most of what was thrown at her, except for the funeral arrangements. That was what really cracked her.

After about a year, she was able to really get back on her feet, and she realized that she needed to find work. Ironically, even with all the languages she had come to learn, Alise never gave much thought into becoming an interpreter. She enjoyed the languages too much to imagine being able to use them for work and she actually took courses in American Sign Language in the wake of her parents death to get her mind off things (once more proving her exceptional skill.) But she was qualified, and the company her father used to work for gave her his old job being aware of the situation and her credentials. Her father always said the learning another's language would open doors. And she was thankful she took his advice.

It was Friday. She could go home and stay home and not do anything, but sit on the couch and watch some television and sleep. And that's what she planned on doing. Eventually she reached her destination, her parents' home in the middle of her heavenly nowhere. She sighed, and contently reminisced about the memories at that home as she pulled into the driveway; her mother braiding her long brown hair on the front porch, her father humming Frank Sinatra as he burned dinner, the three of them watching the Arizona sunset almost every night on the roof...

She opened her car door and stepped out. The dust still hadn't settled from when she pulled in, but she took in a breath of fresh air and smiled. She was home. She darted into the house and hurriedly got out of her work clothes, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt to keep her warm. It may have been hot outside, but the necessary air conditioner chilled the air to a frosty degree. She turned on the TV and went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. As it popped in the microwave, she watched the news, a story playing about an unexpected meteor shower that occurred last night, and other series of odd lights that had appeared. Scientists were calling it an unnatural phenomena and that people should be careful and contact the police if they found where one of them landed.

Alise just shrugged her shoulders. Stuff like that didn't bother her much. Not thinking much else of it, she took her popcorn out of the microwave and walked over to the couch. However, just as her body hit the cushions, the doorbell rang.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath, and she hoisted herself back up to answer the door. To her enjoyment, it was a familiar face.

"Camila!" she yelled, hugging her longtime friend close. As if a reflex, her mind automatically switched from English to Spanish. Camila did speak English, but she preferred to use her native language. "How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I know, right?" Camila replied. She came into the house and took off her shoes. The two walked into the living room and Alise muted the TV. Camila continued. "I saw you driving up the road so I thought I'd come and visit."

"Saw me? You live a quarter mile down the path! How did you see me?"

Camila laughed. "Ha! With that ancient car of yours? That thing kicks up so much dirt it looks like a twister's coming."

Alise looked out the window at her '77 Chevy Camaro. It was a faded yellow with black stripes on the top. She bought it off one of her distance neighbors a few years back. It was the first thing see had bought with financially no help from anyone else and she loved it with all her heart. Even if it was a little... rustic.

She mock glared at Camila. "Don't make fun of my car. It's got character."

Camila snorted. "It's got a disease! Look at that thing! It's about to fall apart and you're too stubborn to accept it."

Alise glared once more. "So did you just come up here to insult my pride and joy, or was there a reason?"

Camila dropped the previous subject and smiled. "Tono's having a party tonight!" she sang. "Want to come?"

Alise paused. "I don't know, Cam," she said hesitantly. Alise didn't particularly like Tono.

"Please?" she asked pleadingly. "I don't want to go alone."

Alise was silent for a moment. Camila pulled a kicked puppy look and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll go."

Camila squealed. "Great! I'll pick you up at eight! And wear something nice. Sal's gonna be there!"

"CAM!" Alise yelled after her, but it was too late. Camila didn't even put her shoes on as she raced out the door to her car.

Alise sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be a little more interesting, I promise. Please forgive me if I get any of my Transformers facts wrong. I don't know everything there is to know about the movies, characters, etc. So what do you think? Please give me some feedback! As always, I own nothing.<p>

~Mel


	2. Hero

_Here goes nothing_, Alise thought to herself as she walked to Camila's waiting car in front of her home. It was the middle of March, so the sun had set a little more than an hour ago or so, and a chill hung in the air making her shiver. She always got cold very easily so she ran to the car and all, but dove into the passenger seat. Camila laughed.

"Chilly?" she asked snidely. She did a quick run down of Alise's outfit, and shook her head saying, "You look nice!"

"Thanks," Alise responded. She was wearing a black dress that went to about three inches above her knees and had long sleeves. It was very modest, and yet looked fantastic on her. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but she always looked better without it.

The homes in her 'neighborhood' were all spaced out about a quarter of a mile apart from each other. Alise always liked this because it gave everyone their privacy, but you could always easily walk from home to home. Tono's house was about two and a half miles from her's, so they decided to drive there instead of taking a chance walking home in the dark. Alise never liked going to his place. It seemed that trouble always followed Tono wherever he was and whoever he was with. She had a bad feeling about going tonight, and yet she didn't want Camila going alone.

"So who's coming tonight?" Alise inquired as they drove. Camila looked sheepishly at her.

"Well Tono, for obvious reasons, Saaaal," she gently elbowed Alise while saying his name, and then suddenly started to speed up, "Alejandra, Daniel, Felix, Isabella, Hector, maybe a few others-"

"Stop," Alise said fiercely. She looked at Camila with a pointed expression. "Who did you say? After Daniel?"

Camila tried to look confused. "Isabella?" Alise sighed.

"You know who I mean! _Felix_ is coming?"

"Maybe..." she said guiltily."He doesn't even know if he's definitely coming."

Alise scoffed. "Of course he'll come! And when he does he'll bring booze, girls, and drugs! And three smokes and five beers later, he's gonna become a grabby, drunken mess! Somebody's gonna get hurt and _unfortunately _it _won't _be _him!"_

Camila continued to drive and stare out the front window, not wanting to look Alise in the eye. "You wanna go back?" she asked quietly. She knew Alise was right, but she still wanted to go.

Alise sighed. "No. I'm not letting you go to a party alone with that prink on the loose. He seems to gravitate towards you for some reason. He can't keep his hands off your ass."

Camila smiled. "Thanks, Lise. I owe you."

"Yeah, you do."

The rest of the short car ride was driven in silence, and after a few minutes they pulled into the jam-packed driveway of Tono's home. Tono's family had a little more money than most of the people in the neighborhood, and his house was generally larger also. When they pulled up, they noticed it was brimmed with people. Music was blaring inside so loud you could hear it crystal clear outside and lights were flashing in every room. There was already a group of guys outside walking around disoriented and suddenly one of them turned away from the group to throw up in a nearby bush. Alise turned to face Camila.

"A few others, huh?" she asked pointedly. Camila smiled guiltily. Suddenly, another drunken mess banged into the car on Camila's side, making the two of them jump. The man, who turned around and saw the two of them staring at him in the car, starting slurry apologizing "Sorrrry!" in English, and started to bang on the window as if they weren't paying attention to him. After a few seconds of this, Camila got tired of him pounding on her car and she rolled the window down.

"Hey, Sherlock! Quit banging on the damn car before I bust your ass!" she yelled back at him, also in English. His expression suddenly turned angry.

"Ah just trying to apologize, lady," he said, and then started to try and open the door, but Camila locked the door before could. However, not getting the hint that he couldn't get it to open, he continued to try and started slamming his hand on the door. Camila sent a scared look towards Alise.

"What do we do?" she asked quickly.

"Ummm..." Alise was trying to think of something, but suddenly, the man was jerked away from the door by a large silhouette.

"May ah _help you?_" the drunk started to say. The tall, dark figure had taken the drunk by the arm and lead him in front of the car away from the girls and onto the ground.

"Leave the ladies alone, sir," they heard him say calmly, and yet he still didn't take his hand off the drunk.

"Says who?" the drunk spat back, trying to look the man in the eyes, but he couldn't turn around.

"I do." He said this in a firm and hard tone that was frightening to listen too. At the same time, he pushed the drunk harder into the ground beneath him and he started to panic.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry man! Just let me go!"

The man smirked and pulled him up. "Go."

Without hesitation, the drunk started to run away, stumbling in his still hazy state. The man turned towards the girls and smiled. They then realized who it was. Camila turned to Alise and smiled brightly.

"Our hero!" she squealed and the two began to exit the car.

Sal was your typical 'Mr. Tall, Tan, and Handsome.' He was about 6'3, lean yet muscular, had dark skin, hair, and eyes, and was incredibly nice to look at. Camila used to joke that he could be the newest model on the Abercrombie and Fitch shopping bags. Or at least his abs could be. Either way it'd make for a happy public. The two girls walked over to him.

"Glad you could make it," he said in Spanish, smiling at the two and they both embraced him. Alise and Camila grew up with Sal, and for the past few years, he had developed a thing for Alise. She did like him, just not like that. To her, he was the brother she never had. And though Camila knew she felt this way, she always liked to make a big show if he was coming to a social gathering, thinking it was hilarious that she didn't like the man with the face of a Greek god that liked her back.

"Thanks for that," Alise said smiling at him.

He laughed. "No big deal. I couldn't let my ladies be hurt by a drunken dick, now could I?"

"I would hope not," Alise responded laughing herself. "Speaking of drunken dicks, is Felix here?"

Sal tried to suppress a laugh. "Got here about 10 minutes ago."

"Alone?"

"Ha! Nope. He came with two girls named Juana and Lola, two packs of cigarettes, and a keg bigger than my truck. In fact, he's the reason for most of the drunken episodes you will see here tonight."

"Fabulous."

Camila decided to end the conversation. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm cold and I like this song," she said regarding the music that was currently blasting through the house. "I'll be inside, if either of you care to follow me." She started to walk into the house, past the group of drunken guys.

"Coming?" Alise asked Sal.

"After you."

* * *

><p>Alise was able to avoid Felix and Tono for a good hour and a half before she accidently ran into both of them in the living room. The two had been best friends since they were young, and their troublemaking went hand in hand. Even when they were kids, she knew they weren't good people to be hanging around with. In fact, she believed that it was the two of them that prompted her father to get her to take a self defense class. She hoped she could get through the night without seeing either of them, but unfortunately she turned the corner right into them, both of whom were incredibly drunk and laughing hysterically at something that happened to the two before she came face to face with them. When they saw her, their eyes lit up.<p>

"City girl!" the two of them yelled together, and they started to hug her uncomfortably. Any form of physical contact with them caused her to tense up, which she did, and they noticed.

"Aww, what's wrong, city girl?" Tono asked, mocking hurt. He smelled of beer and stale crackers. "You think the big city makes you all special now? You don't want us to hug you anymore?"

"Never did, Tono," she said back. "Please let go of me." The two pulled back.

"Don't be that way, city girl," Felix said. "Here, let me change your mind about us country folk again." He started to come towards her with his hands and she knew exactly where this was going. She took a step back.

"Touch me and I scream," Alise said. Felix stopped.

"Well then. And here I thought you used to be a little fun, Brown. Guess I was wrong! Seems you've gone off and become some tart bitch!"

Alise stayed quiet and stuck her ground. She knew that Felix wanted her to freak, and she wasn't going to give him a show.

"Now, now," Tono interjected trying to defuse the tension, "it seems here that we all need to get reacquainted. I think we should take a little walk!"

"A walk?" Felix scoffed. "Why in the hell would I want to go on a walk at 9:30 at night?"

Tono smiled. "You know those meteors that hit last night?"

"Yeah."

" Well, one of them landed on my land! About two miles past the fence!"

Alise chocked an eyebrow. "You were supposed to call the police about that," she decided to add. Tono looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Aaa, I will. Eventually. But for now, I think we should check it out! This thing was huge! At least the size of my house!"

Felix shrugged. "Sure, what the hell." He turned to Alise as Tono said, "Alise?"

She exhaled. "I don't know." There was no way in hell she was going to go out on a happy hike with these drunks alone.

"Come on, city girl! You can bring you friend along, what's her face, umm, Claudette!"

"Camila."

"Whatever. What do you say?"

Alise thought for a moment. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't want the jerks to think she was backing down. Camila would be with her, and she would definitely ask Sal to come too. She sighed.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! What do you think so far? As always, I own nothing!<p>

~Mel


	3. Eyes

"Why are we doing this again?" Camila complained, as they trekked further into the dark and cold desert. It was about half an hour after Alise, Tono, and Felix had made their little travel plans, and now the three of them, along with Camila, Sal, and Lola (not accompanied by Juana with didn't want to go where "The slithery things were,") were hiking to the very back edges of Tono's property in search of the meteor. Camila had very fiercely protested coming and yet went along after Alise reminded her that she owed her for coming to the party in the first place. Sal didn't complain, and actually preferred to go, not trusting the two girls to go alone with the drunken lunatics. Lola had invited herself along, for reasons none of them, not even Felix, understood.

"What would you say if I told you I forgot?" Alise smiled guiltily at Camila, and she glared back and sighed.

"I _really_ wish I would have known we would be doing this. I'm ruining my good pairs of heels!"

_Your ankles, too,_ Alise mentally noted. Every step Camila seemed to take resulted in her tripping or twisting in some way or another. After a few more minutes of this, Camila let out a irritated noise and stopped to take off the shoes.

"What are you doing?" Sal asked, looking at her strangely.

"What does it look like?" she snapped at him. "There's _no way _I'm walking any further in these! On the bright side, I hear sand's _great _for your skin."

"What, so you're gonna go walking barefoot in the damn desert?"

She smiled sarcastically at him. "Guess so."

Sal rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tono!" he called up to the front of the group.

"What?" he called back. He, Felix, and Lola were about 30 or so feet in front of front of the other three and they stopped for a moment to hear what he was asking.

"How much further 'til we get there?"

Tono thought for a moment before yelling back. "Say quarter mile, give or take."

"Okay," Sal yelled and then looked to Camila and bent down in front of her. "Get on."

"What?" she asked, confused. She looked to Alise beside her, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not walking barefoot. You're gonna get bite by something, and then _I'm_ gonna be the one to have to run you back to the house. Get on."

Camila let out a small chuckle. "Whatever you say, soldier." He smirked. Sal did want to be a soldier, just like his father. He applied at the recruiting office in the city and was waiting to hear back from them. Alise and Camila supported him all the way, and yet both knew they would miss him terribly if he left them.

With her heels still in her right hand, Camila jumped onto Sal and squeaked as he stood up. Sal faced Alise and smiled as she laughed.

"I get the ride home!" she said giggling, and he rolled his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked the idea of that.

They walked for a little while longer, Camila still hanging onto Sal, but Felix was know carrying around Lola the same way. After she happened to look back at Sal and Camila, she hit him on the shoulder and asked him why he wasn't doing the same for her, calling him a selfish bastard, and then she started to tear up, saying he didn't love her and just wanted to get in her pants. And while most of what she said was likely true, Felix, not wanting to be outdone, let her jump on his back, instantly stopping her rant. He didn't have half the muscle Sal did, and he was visibly weak by the time Tono yelled, "There it is!" Sal let Camila off his back, and the five of them went to the edge of the hill that Tono was standing on, as he pointed to an object a very short distance away.

The meteor had landed roughly into the sand and a mass crater was surrounding that was easily 10 feet deep. It seemed to be cigar shaped, and it stuck out against the darkness of the night that surrounded it. The object itself was also very large. All the brush and plant life around it was brunt to a crisp. Alise couldn't see much else of what it looked like though. Then Felix let out a yell.

"Holy shit!" he screamed joyfully. "This is sick! I'm getting a closer look!"

Everyone looked at him.

"You're shittin' me, right?" Tono asked worriedly, not expecting his friend to want to get closer to the odd object. "God knows what that thing is! Something may come out a probe ya!"

Felix scoffed. "Well you all can wuss off if you want to, but I'm gonna investi-SHIT!"

Felix had been standing at the very edge of the hill and his sudden step forward caused the soft ground beneath him to crumble and him to fall forward. He latched onto the closest thing that was near him, which unfortunately was Alise, who was at least 40 pounds lighter than him and who did nothing, but fall down with him. The two fell down the inclined hill and rolled down the rest of the way, their momentum causing them to get dangerously close to the edge of the crater of the meteor. When they stopped rolling, neither of them got up.

"ALISE!" Sal cried, and Camila started shouting also. Tono and Lola just stared in shock. Sal seemed to spring into action and slid down the hill, hitting the ground running and taking off towards Alise. When he reached her, he bent down aside of her, and started to gently shake her. He noticed she had a large cut on her forehead. Felix started to stir next to him, but he didn't even notice.

"Alise! Alise!" he yelled, at her. She still didn't respond.

"ALISE!" he tried once more, and this time he slapped her face, not violently, but enough to get her to stir a little, which she did. She slowly opened her large brown eyes, and looked at him.

"Sal?" she said drowsily, she tried to sit up, but the world started to spin around her, so she put her head back down. Sal let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" he asked. She smirked.

"I feel like I got hit with a rock," she said tiredly. He laughed lightly.

"Well you kind of did, Brown."

"Great," she mumbled. She tried sitting up again, this time with more luck, and Sal helped her to her feet, but she stumbled and he caught her. She smiled, but then remembered something.

"Is he okay?" she said, regarding Felix who was continually stirring. Sal let out an irritated growl, but made sure Alise could stand on her own and walk over to him.

"Hey, asshole," he said hotly, "get up." Felix opened his eyes this time, and suddenly winced in pain.

"Dammit!" he cried out. "My leg!" He looked as if he was going to try and move it, but thought better of it. "I think it's broken, man! Sal, help me up! Aaa!" He hissed in pain.

"Get Tono to help you, 'cause I sure as hell am not."

"Why not?" Felix yelled, obviously pissed off.

"Cause you grabbed her as you fell!" he gestured over to Alise, who looked at the two. "She's hurt, and I gonna get her home."

"Hey, I didn't-"

"I don't _care." _Sal turned away from him and back to Alise. After hearing the exchange, she happened to glance down and remembered the meteor. She could get a better look at it now, and noticed that it seemed to be decorated in vine-like swirls. Something else was odd about it though. The top of the meteor seemed to be... _opened._ She didn't think much more of it though, because Sal then returned to her side. He tried to get her to walk, but every time she did, she'd get dizzy and had to stop. Sal smiled and bent down in front of her. She smirked, knowing what he meant, and she climbed slowly on his back. He stood up and she buried her face in his back. He chuckled.

"On the bright side, it looks like you're getting that ride you wanted," Sal said grinning, and she laughed, giving her a headache, and she thought better of doing it again. She looked up and saw Tono running past them to get to Felix behind them.

"Thanks by the way," she said to him.

"No prob-"

He was cut off abruptly by a loud noise. The two turned around and looked up. A large, comet like object with a blue stream following behind it was dashing across the sky. And it was heading right towards them.

"HIT THE DECK!" Sal yelled and the two fell to the ground and covered their heads. Hearing him, the other four people present did the same. The falling object flew over the hill where Camila and Lola were and smacked the ground with a sonic boom and a great, blinding flash of light. The ground around them shook, and Alise buried her face into the sand. They waited a moment. Nothing else happened.

"Are you okay?" she heard Sal asked her. She nodded her head.

"Was that another meteor?" she asked quietly.

Sal paused. "I don't know."

The two got to their feet and looked behind them to see Tono helping Felix walk with a large stick tied to his leg.

"What the _HELL _was _THAT?_" Tono yelled to them. They didn't respond.

The recent events were enough to wake Alise entirely up and she was able to walk on her own. Alise climbed up the sandy hill first, and Sal and Tono stayed behind to help Felix get up the hill as well. She came to see that Camila and Lola had their backs turned towards them. Camila turned around and saw Alise. She ran and embraced her, asking her if she was okay and Alise said yes. Camila turned again.

"Look," she said trembling a little, and she pointed to the desert that had walked on just minutes before.

It was ablaze. Plants were on fire, sand was thrown everywhere, and right in the middle of it all was another meteor, once again surrounded by a massive crater of sand. Alise even noticed some glass on the ground, and knew it was form the heat of meteor and the sand coming together. The guys finally made it up the hill and saw the scene in front of them.

"Wow," Tono said, barely a whisper in disbelief.

"What is it?" Lola asked, and she went to take her place beside a crippled Felix, who hardly noticed her presence.

"We should probably go now," Sal said, and there was a murmur of agreement. They started to walk a few steps out, when suddenly an ear-piercing noise ripped through the air. It sounded like the loud grinding of metal and it made everyone stop and put their hands over their ears in pain. After a moment or so, it stopped. They all looked up.

There was a large crash in front of them, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

In front of them was a large mechanical man.

It was at least 40 feet tall, and pitch black. Suddenly he looked down at the group menacingly with piercing red eyes and started to make a variety of clicking noises.

"RUN!" Sal yelled, and the group scattered.

Alise ran around the machine next to the Camila, and the two sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them. Alise glanced back to see the man only a couple feet behind them and yet he wasn't chasing them. She also saw that Felix was running pretty well considering his injuried leg, pure panic rushing through him. As Alise continued to wonder why it wasn't following, it started to chase them.

_Spoke too soon!_ she was able to think through her panic.

Suddenly, Camila tripped and fell to the ground in front of the Alise. She wasn't going to leave her best friend, so she stopped in her rushed state to help her up.

"Quick!" she cried desperately, and she hoisted her friend to her feet and they started to run again, hoping the man didn't catch up to them.

It was too late, however. Alise looked over see the machine's arm about to swing. She pushed Camila to the ground.

And was smacked with pure force.

She was sent flying through the air, the wind blowing past her. Every part of her aching and was waiting the darkness of death to overtake her as she hit the ground.

But instead, she was caught, my another pair of mechanical hands.

She looked up at her catcher and expected to see the evil red eyes again. But she didn't.

She found she was looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen before.

* * *

><p>There's more to come! Please tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing.

~Mel


	4. The Machine

A scream was building up in Alise's throat, and yet one would not come. Because despite being in the grasp of 30 foot machine, she knew that it could have easily crushed her the second she landed in its hands. She somehow knew it wasn't going to hurt her. And that made her feel... safe. It wasn't the monster that hit her into the air. She realized this not only from the striking difference in their eyes, but because this machine's whole demeanor was different. While the monster looked at them with disgust and malice, this one looked at her with curiosity and a bit of wonder. And she looked at him right back with the same expression.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air. At first, Alise thought it was coming from herself, but then she realized that it was coming from Camila. Still in the machine's hand, she looked over to see the monster looking at Camila on the ground, his head just feet from her's as he looked down at her. Panic bubbled inside of Alise, and she looked desperately at the machine holding her. She knew it was a long shot that he would understand her, but he was her only hope.

"Please!" she pleaded. "Please! Can you save her? PLEASE!" Alise could feel the tears falling down her face.

He looked at Alise with a sad expression on his face, as if he understood the girl's pain. Suddenly, his demeanor changed. Alise felt herself being lowered to the ground, and he opened his hand so she could step off, which she did. He kept his gaze with her as he stood back up.

"Please," she whispered again, the tears continuing to flow down her face. Alise was losing hope. _He doesn't know what I'm saying_, she thought despairingly, a heavy weight hanging on her heart for her dear friend. But then, he did something unexpected. He nodded at her.

The machine broke their gaze and took off in a sprint in the direction of the monster. Alise watched as he ran at the beast full force, and then tackled it to the ground.

Alise was in shock. She watched as the machine landed two blows into the monster's head and cringed as the monster returned one into his stomach. She was suddenly struck with the fear that Camila may have been stepped on, but then she watched as her friend got up and ran away from her previous location, stealing only one glace at the fighters as ran off. Alise was filled with gratitude for the machine, and watched as the two continued to brawl. The monster had the height advantage on the machine, but the machine seemed to be the more skilled fighter. She felt her heart sing every time he injured the monster, and jump when the monster landed some kind of blow against him.

The fight seemed to go on forever to Alise, and yet, in actuality, it had only been going on for about five minutes.

She wanted it to end now.

She knew she needed to help the machine. But how? She looked around her environment, and tried to find anything that would help. She saw sticks, some plants, rocks. Then an idea came into her head. She picked up some of the rocks and ran out to where the two continued to fight. The monster had just landed a crushing blow to the machine and Alise felt her heart swell up. The monster was standing over the machine and was about to make another blow against him, and Alise knew it was now or never. With a mighty throw of her arm, she threw two of the largest rocks she had at the monster, one hitting it on its hand, the other on the side of its leg.

The monster abruptly turned away from the machine and looked at Alise with those piercing red eyes she'd come to fear. It started to make mechanical clicking noises at her, and she froze in her place. The monster, seeming to forget about the machine, charged after Alise, in full pursuit. She let out a frightened squeak and turned around, sprinting in the opposite direction. She knew she couldn't out run the monster, but that didn't stop her from trying. Unfortunately, she tripped on a hidden rock, and fell to the ground. She turned around and faced the charging monster.

It was about to run her down, but at the last second, the machine side rammed the monster at the side, causing it to be thrown off its feet. Being close to the edge of the hill, the monster slid down the side of the hill and rolled into the crater where the first 'meteor' was. There was a loud slam as the monster and the meteor collided. The monster got up from the crater and looked at Alise, and angrily hissed at her in mechanical whirs and clicks. She thought the monster would come back and continue its fight, but to her surprise, it turned around and ran from the scene.

Alise wearily got to her feet, wondering if it was going to come back or not, but realized after a few minutes that it wasn't going to return. She couldn't move and she felt like she was glued to the ground. She heard a chirp from behind her, and remembered she wasn't alone. The machine was standing behind her and looking at her with a curious expression on his face. He looked a little worn, but ultimately intact. They just stared at each other for a moment in the dark, neither of them moving in the slightest.

"Thank you," she exhaled, looking him in the eyes. Those hypnotizing blue eyes... " for saving my friend. And me."

She didn't expect him to respond, which is why she nearly jumped out of her skin when he replied, "_'My pleasure' (_static_) 'ma'am'.'_"

She blinked at him. "You can... talk?"

The machine nodded. "'_XM Satellite One' (_static_) 'Digital Cable brings you' (_static_) 'Columbia Broadcasting System.'" _It wasn't the voice she had just heard before hand. None of them were the same. It was like he was creating sentences through different sections of broadcastings.

Alise couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you intercepting radio signals?"

The voice of a game show voice Alise recognized came on. "_'We have a winnnner!'_" he said and the machine started to point in her direction and clap.

She couldn't help but smile and laugh. "That's... incredible," she mused.

Elvis Presley's voice came next. "_'Thank you, thank you very much,'_" and the machine did a little bow.

Alise laughed again. "Who are you?"

The machine was about to answer, but was cut off by the sudden blast of a gun. Alise jumped and the machine moved in front of her, his leg shielding her from whatever or whoever was coming towards them. Suddenly out of the dark, came a group of 20 or more locals with shot guns, followed by the police and the town sheriff. There was a unified gasp as the locals saw who they were about to try and take down. Then there was a voice yelling of "Move!" coming from the back of the crowd and eventually Sal came to the front of the crowd, flaring.

"Where the hell is she?" he yelled at the machine. Sal was carrying a large shot gun with him and he cocked it in front of the machine, trying to be intimidating. The machine merely turned his head to look curiously at the boy and his weapon. It hit Alise that she was originally speaking English to the machine, and that he may have not been able to comprehend Sal's Spanish so quickly because of the sudden change in languages. "Well?" he yelled again.

"Sal?" Alise stepped out from behind the machine's leg. She was touched that he was trying to be her knight in shinning armor, but he didn't seem to be getting the hint that pointing a puny gun at a 30 foot mechanical man was a bad idea.

Sal looked at her. "Alise?" A relieved smile came across his face. She ran to him, and he embraced her, letting out a tense breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded. She glanced back at the machine, who seemed to be looking at her strangely now that she was using this new language also. Sal's smile dropped and he let her go, standing between her and the machine.

"Alright you prick," he said at the machine, raising his gun at him. "What the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing here?"

"NO!" Alise screamed and she ran from Sal's side to stand in front of the machine. "Sal, no! Don't hurt him! He saved me from the other one!"

Sal looked confused, and lowered his gun. "Other what?"

"The other, well, him!" she said, and she looked at the machine, who was now glancing down at her. "The one who attacked us! It wasn't him!"

"Where's the other one?"

"He... ran away."

Sal momentarily lowered the gun. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that one of his best friends had disappeared during a rampage by a large mechanical man. When the five remaining survivors had returned to town, they went directly to the police. They told them everything that had happened that night, including about the meteor that had previously been there before the second one arrived and everything started blowing up.

The authorities had a hard time choosing whether to believe the kids or not. Considering Tono and Felix's run-ins with the law, they weren't the most believable or trustworthy people. However, Sal and Camila were trustworthy kids with good records. That and the fact that Sal was absolutely freaking out made the police want to at least take a look. They called in back up just in case, which was basically all the local trigger-happy gun enthusiasts with time on their hands. But he made his decision. This machine was the enemy.

"Alise, get out of the way."

She stood still.

"Alise! Get out of the goddamn way!"

"No," she said stubbornly. "I won't let you hurt him."

Sal raised his gun. He wasn't trying to aim at her, but she wasn't getting out of the way. He took the safety off the gun. The machine knew what this meant. Thinking he was going to hurt the girl, the machine gently grabbed Alise and he started to dash away into the desert.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? This will be the last chapter I fish out this weekend. I've been writing non-stop to get this story on the move! Luckily, I think it has a pretty decent start. Let me know what you think! As always, I own nothing!<p>

~Mel


	5. Bee

Alise was taken back at the machine's hand suddenly grabbing her, and though he wasn't hurting her, she didn't enjoy being handled like a rag doll. As soon as the machine took off, she heard the cries of the crowd behind them and then gunfire came. She looked back to see bullets flying towards them, one in particular coming uncomfortably close to her, whizzing past her head. The machine had seen this and put his hand that was holding her in front of his chest, using himself as a shield against any other projectiles that may have been fired at them.

The machine wasn't running particularly fast, but it was quick enough that the crowd didn't have a chance at following them. Alise looked back to see that the mass of people was no longer in sight, but she didn't want the machine to stop just yet, just in case. The cold night air was flying against her face, and she couldn't help, but put her face against the machine's hand to keep her face out of the wind. After a few minutes of this, the machine stopped. Alise looked from his hand to see that they were basically in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see any buildings or streets, or any sign of life that wasn't from a snake or lizard. Ever since she was little, it was pounded into her mind that one of the most dangerous things to do was go too far into the desert. It was so easy to get lost, and finding your way back was not only difficult, but slim. Alise started to feel a sinking feeling in her gut.

The machine took his hand that wasn't holding her, and placed it under her, giving her the ability to sit. She gratefully took this gift and stretched out her arms and legs as she settled carefully on his hand, seeming to fit perfectly in it. She noticed as she sat there that the machine was warm, and she sat back against his chest to try and gather some of his heat on the chill night. She couldn't help but think about what had just happened. In one night, she was tossed into the air by an enraged mechanical death machine, saved by friendlier one, and then assisted said machine in taking down the previous. But the most shocking event of the night was that Sal, her best friend of so many years, had pointed a gun at her, and threatened to shoot her new friend. That was the event out of all of them that scared her the most.

"Where do we go?" she asked the machine. He looked down at her and smirked.

"_You live around here?'_" he asked her, the sound of a teenaged boy trying to be flirty coming from his chest.

She nodded. "Just off the main road. If we can get to the path, I could probably get us there."

The machine nodded. He took his eyes off Alise and seemed to scan the area. He stopped and looked into the distance. His eyes glowed brighter and brighter and then suddenly faded. The machine looked down at her and smiled.

"_'Houston, we have lift off,'_" he voiced over, and Alise held on tight as he began to run in the direction he had scanned. Sure enough, after about ten minutes of running, they ended up on paved main road and Alise breathed a sigh of relief. They had to walk on the side of the road for a little before they found exactly where they were, but luckily no bystanders were around to see them. They were only about a mile from her house, and once again the machine broke off in a run when she told him they were almost there. Alise held her breath the entire time he was running, not because she was afraid he would drop her, but because she was worried that the police and the angry mob of townspeople would be waiting at her home when they got their. They were just about to round the corner where they could see her house when Alise started whispering, "Wait, stop!"

The machine obeyed, looking down at her with confusion on his face.

"I'm going to take a look and see if anyone's at my house. Stay here and stay low, I'll be right back."

The machine let her down and then bent over in the tall brush they were standing in. A "_'Yes, sir!'_" came from him, and he saluted her.

She tried to suppress a laugh and rolled her eyes. "You're something else, you know that right?"

"_'You know you love me,'_" he said, and Alise recognized the line and the voice from _Gossip Girl. _This time she did laugh, but she quickly stopped and tried to compose herself when she remembered the situation at hand and she started to walk slowly up the hill. She crept slowly through the tall brush and peeked out to look and see her home in the distance. No one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief, and went, "Pssst! The coast is clear!" to the machine. She saw him cautiously walk up the hill and take a look at her home also. He scanned the area, looking for any hidden enemies, but found none and offered Alise his hand to climb on, which she quickly accepted. She climbed on and sat back down.

The machine walked quickly across the road and down the hill, and stopped when he reached Alise's property. He was slightly bigger than her parents' home, Alise noticed, but the back was large enough that if he sat down it would hide him. She told him to go around back, which he did, and he let her off.

"Thanks," she said to him, not knowing what else to say. She paused. "So what now?"

The machine looked to her. "_'I have (_static_) to go.'_"

"Can I ask where?" She paused. She then cautiously asked, "You're not here for world denomination, are you?"

The machine seemed to chuckle. "_'Not me, (_static_) but (_static_) he (_static_) was.'_"

"He? You mean that thing you saved us from?"

"_'Yes.'_"

Alise couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So did you just like, save the world?"

He smirked. One of Alise's favorite Beatles songs fill the air saying, "_' I get by, with a little help, from my friends.'"_

"Friends? There are more of you out there?"

"_'Yes.'_"

"So I assume there are more of _them _out there, too."

Andy Griffith's voice came from his chest. "_'I declare, Floyd, I believe you're getting the hang of it!'_" The machine gave her a thumb's up.

"Huh." She was speechless.

"_'So what are (_static_) you going (_static_) to (_static) _now?'_" he asked her. She sighed.

"I don't know. Wait for the Sheriff and his gang of merry-men to get here, I guess."

The machine's face dropped. "_'Why?'_"

She found herself laugh. "_Why?_ Because I just helped a 20 foot alien robot escape! They probably think I'm dead or in your spaceship!"

The machine shrugged. "_'Hey, I want one of those!'_" a little boy's voice came on.

She mockingly scoffed. "You're impossible!"

"_'It's apart of my charm.'_"

She laughed. He really was humorous like a normal human. She couldn't believe what tonight had had in store for her. She sighed.

"You should probably go. They'll be here any minute."

The machine just stood there. He seemed to be contemplating something. Then after a few moments, he said, "_'Come (_static_) with me.'_"

Alise nearly fell over. "_What?" _

Suddenly the machine dropped to one knee and a very knightly British accent came forward. "_' You saved me. And for that, I owe you my life.'" _He took her very small hand in-between two of his fingers and bowed his head towards her. She blushed a little.

"How did I do that?"

He looked back up at her, rolling his eyes. "_You kept (_static_) the (_static_) humans (_static_) from (_static_) shooting at (_static_) me. (_Static_) And you (_static_) lead me here.'"_

"Well I-"

He smirked and a Matchbox Twenty song started playing. "_'I can't let you go, can't let you go. You're part of my soul. You're all that I know, I can't let you go."_

She paused. "Oh my."

"_'So what do you say?'"_ another voice came forward.

Alise was stunned for a moment. He wanted her to come with him? She didn't even now where he was going! Was she stupid enough to go on the road with an alien robot who she had just met that night? A robot who had also saved her life and (as he seemed to be thinking) that she saved his too? Any other time, no.

But this wasn't any other time. This was now.

"Okay. I'll go."

The machine chirped happily, making her jump, but the noise was ultimately pleasant.

"Give me a moment," she said. He nodded at her and she quickly ran into the house. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour. Was she really going to do this?

Apparently so.

She ran into her bedroom and grabbed one of her small duffel bags. She started to fill it with random articles of clothing and a blanket, and then proceeded to take off the dress she was previously wearing. It was full of dirt, and burnt at the ends, but she didn't even care to throw it in the hamper and discarded it on the floor. She tied her hair in a ponytail and put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She also opened the safe she had in the house and took out all the money that was in it, which was about $500. She was about to run out the door, when she got the idea to write a note. Nothing specific, just to let whoever found it know she was okay.

She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote:

_To anyone,_

_I'm alright. I'll call if I can. With friends._

_-Lise._

She didn't know who would find it, but at the moment, she didn't care. She grabbed her keys, her bag, purse, and phone, and ran outside. When she came out, she realized that the machine wasn't there. She panicked at first, and then realized something odd. There were _two _'77 Cameros in her front yard.

"Umm, hello?" she said.

"_'Over here,'"_ one of them called, and she walked over to it. She opened the driver seat door and gingerly stepped inside, placing her carry-ons in the back.

"Did you copy my car?" she asked in disbelief.

_"'That I did,'" _he said coyly. Suddenly, the driver seat belt was pulled over her, and the engine of the car started up. _"'You have (_static_) a name?"_

"Alise. And you?"

_"They call me (_static_) be."_

"Well hello, Bee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The engine of the car seemed to chuckle.

Suddenly in the distance was the sound of police sirens. Alise froze. Then the engine of the car revved up, and pulled away from Alise's home.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Please review and tell me!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	6. Belle

The sun was beating down on Alise's face when she woke up that morning. Not even bothering to open her eyes, she stayed exactly where she was in her comfortable position. She didn't want to move. The bed was warm and comfy, and she was in a state of contentment. She didn't remember going to bed last night, and with her eyes still closed, her brain started to go over the previous night's events. She and Camila went to Tono's party, they went on a walk through the desert, they found the meteor Tono had said landed in his yard, she saw the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen before...

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She took a look at her surroundings. She wasn't at home in her bed. She was in her car.

And it was driving itself.

There was a chuckle from the stereo.

"_'Goooooooood morning, Vietnam!'_" came through the speakers.

_Oh, that's right, _she thought to herself. It wasn't _her _car.

"Morning, Bee," she said timidly. She looked at the clock on dashboard. It was 12:23. Her head started to spin. "So last night wasn't all just a dream?"

"_'I'm afraid not.'_" She recognized the voice as Alan Rickman, but she didn't remember what movie it had come from. She didn't put much more thought into it.

"Oh, alright then." They stayed in silence for the moment. Alise looked out the window to see they were driving along a deserted paved road in the middle of nowhere. She realized that he probably chose this path because of that reason. People would start to get a little nervous at the sight of a car driving by itself with a person sleeping in the downed driver's seat. Coincidentally, just as she was thinking this, the seat came up to its normal position and the seatbelt was placed around her once more.

She wondered last night if the police would put a BOLO out on her car, but then she remembered (for the thousandth time) that her real car was still parked in the front of her house, so they had no reason to. It was hard not to forget, though. Bee was an _exact _replica of her '77. Even the paint was faded in all the right places. She also remembered her turning off her cell phone, just in case.

The silence was broken by her stomach, which started to growl.

"_'Hungry?'_" Bee voiced.

"Only a little," Alise said. She didn't want him going off course to wherever they were going for her sake. "I can wait."

"_There's a store (_static_) a few (_static_) miles (_static_) ahead. We'll stop (_static_) there."_

She brushed her fingers along the side of the door gratefully. "Thanks," she said, and there was a gently purr from the engine at her touch.

After about five miles, there was a lonely gas station that had one car in the parking lot. Bee pulled in and let Alise out with her purse, leaving his engine running.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to him, and he chirped in approval. She walked into the minimart and she picked up a few bags of popcorn and chips for the road and a sandwich for her breakfast. She also took the opportunity to use the restroom. She walked up to the cash register and was checking out when something caught her eye. It was an air freshener with a bee on it, the bottom read BEE-OTCH. Next to it was a cute little disco ball. She laughed at the prospect of what she was thinking, but couldn't resist. She picked up the two objects and purchased them with her food. Walking out the door with her food and gifts in a bag, she climbed back into Bee and smiled.

"I got you something."

Bee made a noise that sounded like he was confused. "_'What?'_"

She pulled the air freshener and the disco ball out of the bag. "Ta-da!"

At first she didn't know if he could see them, but when she heard laughing come out of the speakers, she assumed he did.

"'_Thanks!'" _he voiced over through the speakers and she proceeded to put the two trinkets on his rearview mirror. She got out her sandwich and ate it quickly, careful not to get any crumbs anywhere. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she ate, so she opened the bag of popcorn as well and started to eat it also. When she felt fuller, she put the bag in the back seat with her duffel.

"Bee?"

"_'Yes?'"_

"Where exactly are we going?"

A song came through the speakers. _"'California! Here we come!'_" She knew the song. It was California by Phantom Planet.

"California?" she questioned. "What's in California?"

"_'A boy who can (_static_) help us.'"_

"A boy? Does he know he can?"

Bee was silent.

"Bee-"

"_No, he (_static_) doesn't.'_"

Alise was quiet for a moment. "Not to be a downer, Bee, but what makes you think he's going to help?"

"_'I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse,'"_ Bee said humorously.

Alise was silent. Bee sighed.

"_'If he doesn't (_static_) all hope will be lost.'"_

"Wow. No pressure or anything. Poor kid."

"_'I know.'"_

* * *

><p>They drove for a little while longer. Bee was playing music for Alise to lighten the mood and she was tracing circles in the fabric of the seat, which he seemed to like. Every time she touched the car gently, he seemed to contently purr through the engine. It made her smile. Around 2 o'clock, they passed the state border line, passing over the threshold from Arizona to California. Bee had told her earlier that they were heading to South Gate and that it would be a few more hours until they reached it. After good three or so more hours of alternating between being stuck in traffic and driving, they stopped at another rest stop so Alise could stretch her legs and use the restroom.<p>

Before she came out, Alise stopped and picked herself up a bottle of water to buy for the road. Heading to the cashier, she accidently ran into a man who turned the corner of an isle when she did. She would admit she was rushing to get out to Bee.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "I'm sorry!"

He chuckled. "No worries, doll. Sorry if I scared you." After he said this, he looked as if he was examining her, and it made her feel small and uncomfortable. There wasn't anything striking about the man, except for the fact that the way he looked at Alise gave her chills. And not in a good way. She quickly decided that being near him was bad for her health and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry again. Have a nice day," she said, and she tried to head to the cashier. He wasn't having that.

"You know," he said, stepping in front of her once more, "I really do feel bad."

She looked confused and automatically clenched her fists. "Umm, we bumped into each other. I hardly think that you should feel-"

"What do you say I buy you dinner?"

Alise was silent for a moment. She had never really been a type to flirt and she wasn't going to start now, especially not with _this _creep. She suddenly felt the urge to run out to Bee. "That's really sweet, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

He faked a pout and stepped closer to her. "Aww, why's that? Boyfriend? _Husband?"_

She took a step back. "Human decency?"

His face dropped. "Well when you say that-"

"Again, I thank you for the offer, but I must be going now." She put her bottle of water on the nearest shelf and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called after her, but she was already out the door.

Alise all but ran to Bee. She looked back behind her and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Bee noticed this.

"_'You okay?'" _he asked. She was still walking up to him when he asked this.

"I'm fine," she said to him, and she opened the door to get in.

"_'Then who's (_static_) that?'"_

She turned around and groaned. The man was running back up to her.

"A creep who can't take a hint!" she whispered to him. Bee's engine revved up as the man came up to her. She took an involuntary step behind Bee's driver door.

"So about that dinner-"

"I told you inside, sir. I will not be going to dinner with you," she said, trying to stay calm. She placed a hand on Bee for some sense of help and encouragement.

"And I asked why, but you never explained yourself," he said with a smirk.

Now Alise was angry. "I don't _have_ to explain myself to you! For the last time, dammit! I'm _never_ going to dinner with you! So if you could be so kind as to just _leave me alone, _that would be _fantastic."_

The man paused. Suddenly his face turned a bright red with anger. Now he looked seriously frightening, and Alise took another step back. He raised his finger close to her and as simple as the action was, it scared her. "Look missy, I'm just trying to-AAA!"

The man didn't finish because Bee's driver seat had come and wacked him in the legs. Not gently either. The man fell to the ground in pain, as he gripped his shins.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled loudly and another cry of pain came from him. "DAMMIT!"

Alise was staring in shock at the man, but after a moment, she put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She absentmindedly wondered which hurt worse at the moment; his legs or his ego. She shot Bee an amused look.

"Oh my goodness, sir!" she said in fake sympathy, trying to keep herself from laughing once more. "I'm so sorry! You know these old cars! The doors are always just flying off the hinges!" She knew everything she was saying was a load of crap, but she was having fun at the moment and didn't care. The man got shakily to his feet, and placed his hand on Bee's hood for support. He pointed once more at her.

"You," he said menacingly. "You just stay away from me you crazy bit-AAA!" This time, Bee's hood came up, and smacked the man in the face. The man stumbled and he gripped his nose, again yelling in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

This time Alise couldn't keep from laughing at him. He glared at her and opened his mouth to respond, but then he looked at the car she was standing aside of and thought better of it. He simply sent her another glare and ran to his car.

Alise was still laughing as she entered the open door and stepped in.

"Oh my god, Bee!" she said, as she traced the fabric of the seat affectionately. "I can't believe you did that!"

Bee didn't sound as amused. "_'I should've (_static_) ran him over," _he voiced.

Alise paused and after a moment, smiled. She couldn't explain it, but she felt so safe with him. She had only met him the night before, and yet he did more for her in that short time period than anyone else in her lifetime. After her parents died, she had a hard time trusting people who weren't Camila and Sal. It was a rare occasion that she stayed over at someone else's home, much less sleep all night in a moving vehicle where she didn't previously know they were driving to. But with him it was different. She knew he would never hurt her. Her heart soared when this came to her head.

She gently stroked the dashboard and she felt the car shake slightly. "Thanks, Bee," she whispered to him, and she placed a light kiss on the strange symbol in the middle of the steering wheel. She had asked him about what it was earlier, and all he could explain was, "_It's... us."_

There was a sudden pause. At first Alise thought she had gone too far, but then the seat warmed beneath her, and the engine revved confidently.

"_'No problem (_static_), bell.'_"

_Belle, _she mused. She could get used to that.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! I love you all! Tell me what to think!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	7. Lights

By the time they made it to South Gate, CA, it was already starting to get dark out. Not dark enough that Alise couldn't see out of Bee's front window, but enough that they knew they needed to find a place to stay for the night. They found an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the city, but neither of them wanted to pack it in for the night just yet. They drove around for a few hours sight-seeing and getting to know the city. And each other.

Bee had asked Alise about home; her friends, family, etc. He was honestly curious about her life. When he first looked at her after he caught her, she had this... look, about her. Not particularly the why she looked physically, but how she looked at him. The first human who saw him was an old male who had come to investigate after he landed. The male had screamed and ran away in fear after taking one look at him. Bee cringed at the memory, and we he first saw Alise and her friends coming through the desert, he stayed hidden in the shadows, not wanting to frighten them, too. But after he caught Alise in the air, she didn't scream or cower. She looked at him with her deep brown eyes and _begged_ him to save her friend. He was taken back at the request. Did she realize she was talking to an alien robot or had the hit she'd taken clouded her judgment?

But she was so desperate, and the pain she was feeling was radiating off of her that he could almost feel it himself. He knew he couldn't deny her what she asked of him, not that he would not had fought off the con in the first place. But while he was fighting, he couldn't help but think it was for _her._ He was honestly surprised when she came to help, risking her life for his. And then later when the group of humans had come to capture him, she had stood in their way and spoke to them in a different tongue. When the male human had raised his weapon towards her, Bee's Spark had stopped. There was no way he was letting him hurt her. So he did all he could in that situation (that didn't involve blasting the male to a crisp with his cannon.) He took her.

She told him about her parents, and about their pleasant lives and tragic deaths. About her home, the reason her and her friends were walking out in the desert in the first place, and about Camila and Sal. Bee had learned that the friend 'Sal' was the male who raised his weapon towards her. He didn't say anything, but it made his blood boil. He was still curious about something though.

"_' What about (_static_) your (_static_) skill?'"_

"My skill?" she asked, confused by his question.

"'_You speak (_static_) in tongues.'"_

"Oh! You mean my languages," she realized. "What about them?"

"_'How did (_static_) you learn to (_static_) speak another's (_static_) language?"_

Alise thought for a moment. "Well, I grew up in a town where many people spoke only Spanish, so I learned that as I had learned English growing up. My dad spoke Russian and he taught me everything he knew about _that_ language, also. I took French in high school and also some courses in Italian while I was at it. And then when I went to college I majored in Spanish and French and took other official classes in Russian and Italian. After that I took a sign language courses."

"_'So you know more (_static_) than one?'"_

"Yeah. I know five including English and then sign language."

Bee was impressed. It wasn't uncommon for a Cybertronian to know multiple languages because most of the time they could just download them. But for a human, it was impressive.

Alise jumped when a loud and drawn out, _"'DAMNNNN!'"_ came through the speakers. She laughed.

"So what about you, Bee? What's your life story?"

Bee couldn't tell her much because he could only say so much through the radio. He was able to tell her, though, that a civil war had destroyed his planet and that he and a few others had escaped in search of an object they wanted to use to rebuild. However, others had escaped the planet, also in search of the object, and they wanted to use it for more evil purposes. After he finished, Alise was a little disappointed he couldn't voice the details, and he could see this.

"'_Don't worry, (_static_) bell. It will all (_static_) be explained soon."'_

She smiled and stroked the steering wheel gently. "Okay, Bee."

It was dark now. The lights of the city were all light up and Bee and Alise were driving on a busy road, heading back to the warehouse. Alise was amazed by all the colorful lights of the city. Living in a small town, they weren't something you saw, unless it was the neon open sign of the downtown diner. She never got over how beautiful they were in Phoenix.

"I wonder what it looks like all together," Alise mused. Bee gave a confused chirp.

"_'What was that (_static_) bell?"_

"The lights of the city. I wonder what they look like all together. You only ever get to see bits and pieces of them." She stayed quiet for the moment, thinking.

An idea came to Bee's mind. He suddenly sped up a little, passing all the cars in front of them. Alise was shaken out of her thoughts.

"Bee?" she questioned. "Where are we going?"

_"'We're going to a place where the sun never sets, the size of your wallet matters, and actors and actresses slave all day.'"_ She recognized the voice from a cartoon she used to watch as a kid.

"Where?"

_"'I said to Hollywood," _he replied, and she knew it was part of a quote from _Top Gun._

"Hollywood? Why are we going there?"

_"'You'll see.'"_

They drove for a little while longer, Alise still asking Bee why they were heading to Tinsel town, but he wasn't budging. After about ten minutes of Bee driving entirely too fast and weaving through other cars, they arrived in Hollywood. Bee drove around the city on a dirt road and didn't stop until they reached a deserted area near a large billboard for toothpaste that was surrounded by a fence. Alise stepped out of Bee and she watched as he transformed into his bipedal mode. He looked different from the last time she saw him in this form, the yellow and black coloring of her '77 now shading his armor. It suited him.

"What now?" she asked him, not longer being able to hide her curiosity. He smiled and pointed up.

"_'Up.'" _he voiced simply, with a smirk.

"Up?"

_"'Up.'"_

She looked around. The only thing they could go 'up' on was the billboa...

"Oh no!" she yelled. The billboard was at least twenty meters high, and she was feeling dizzy just _looking _at it. "I am _not_ going up there!" She looked back up at the board and noticed it was being shined on by bright spotlights. "Plus, someone would see us up there with those lights shining on us."

Bee smiled and tapped his head twice, as if to say 'Already go that covered.' He walked over to a small generator that was near them and placed his hand on it. He seemed to concentrate for a moment, and then the lights when out.

Alise sighed. _Well that blew that out of the water, _she thought. "I don't know, Bee_._"

Bee grinned. _"'Do you really (_static_) think I'd (_static_) drop (_static_) you?'"_

"Not _intentionally." _

Bee laughed. _"'Do you trust me?'" _and he placed his hand in front of her. She nodded.

"Yes."

He smiled again. _"'Then let's hop to it!'"_

She climbed up on his hand wearily and he slowly lifted her onto his shoulder.

_"'Hang on (_static_) tight," _he said, and when she grabbed onto his armor and sat in the crook of his neck, he quickly stepped over the fence. We he started to climb the billboard, they weren't ten feet off the ground before Alise let out a nervous squeak.

_"'Just close your eyes and hold your breath," _Bee voiced and she recognized the quote from _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_. She did what he said, and he continued to climb. After a few minutes, she felt Bee stop, but she was afraid to open her eyes.

_"'Bell,'" _he voiced quietly. _"'Open (_static_) your eyes.'" _

Alise slowly opened them. And she was greeted with a gorgeous sight.

Beneath them were the lights of Los Angeles, all shining and glowing in their glory. There were so many colors, that Alise couldn't count them all, but she loved every one of them. All the buildings were lit up, and on the streets she could swear she saw a large sparkler go off. The cars were passing by with their lights, too, making the city blink and twinkle. It was so beautiful.

"Bee," she gasped. "This is amazing! How did you know about this place?"

Bee laughed. _"'Google.'"_

She smiled and rested her head up against his cheek, just sitting there. He tensed for a moment, but then relaxed and put his exceptionally large head press gently against hers. At that moment, they both felt their hearts (or in his case Spark) elate and beat fondly for each other.

It was cold up there, but the warmth coming off him kept her warm. She inwardly wondered how the billboard was supporting Bee's weight, but she didn't question it, not wanting to think about the two of them falling over fifty feet to the ground. Putting that thought aside, she sighed contently, looking from the lights to Bee.

"Thank you, Bee. This is incredible." After she said this, she looked over at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, a blush creeping across her face. Bee's head shot up for a moment and his eyes widened, as he lightly touched his cheek like a surprised teenaged boy. He thought his Spark was going to burst. He looked over at her and smiled.

_"'No problem, (_static_) bell."_

* * *

><p>After about ten or so more minutes of standing up on the billboard, Bee and Alise drove back to the warehouse in South Gate. It was 10:27 now and they both knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy day. The two of them were going to start to look for the said name was Sam Witwicky. Alise brought her bags out of the back seat before Bee transformed and she pulled out the blanket she had from her duffel bag. Bee wanted to stretch his legs for the night because he spent mostly all day in his car form, so she wasn't going to be able to sleep on the seat again, and she wasn't going to ask to exhausted bot either. He propped himself against a wall of the warehouse, and Alise laid her blanket on the floor next to him. It was a chilly night in the old building, but she was just going to have to make do. However, when she laid on the floor, the blanket didn't help much as a chill was sent up her spine from the cold. She squirmed involuntarily, and Bee noticed.<p>

_"'You okay?'"_

She faked a smile. "Yeah, it's just a little cold, that's all."

Bee looked at her for a moment. He drummed his fingers nervously on the floor next to her a little before he said, _"'You want to (_static_) sleep (_static_) up here?'"_

She was taken back by his question a little, but looked at him and smiled. _Let's see, _she thought to herself. _Ice cold floor or Bee?_ "Sure," she said thankfully. "Only if you don't mind."

Bee smirked. _"'I don't.'"_

She laughed and climbed on his hand when he offered it to her. He placed her directly on the armor shielding his Spark, and he watched as she settled and pulled the blanket over herself. She looked at him and smiled one last time before saying, "'Night, Bee."

_"'Goodnight, (_static_) bell.'"_

She fell asleep quickly, tracing circles on his armor.

Bee watched her sleep for a little and he was delighted at how contently she had fallen asleep on him. He gently ran one of his massive fingers through her brown hair, loving its texture and softness and warmth. He could have been like that for hours but he wasn't really paying attend. He was preoccupied watching the little femme lying peacefully on him. At one point though, she seemed to stir a little and Bee stopped tracing her hair.

"Bee," she said drowsily, and then the stirring stopped, and she was quiet once more.

Bee's breathing stopped. He couldn't explain what it was in the bottom of his Spark he was feeling at that moment, but whatever it was, he made a vow to himself.

Nothing was going to harm this femme. Alise. His Alise.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! So what do you all think? Please review and let me know!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	8. Bait

When Alise woke up the next morning, she felt as though she was in a cocoon of warmth. She was content and comfortable, and the thought of staying there had crossed her mind more than once, but she knew she needed to arise. Today was the day they would search for the Witwicky boy. Alise opened her eyes drowsily. She first saw the walls of the old warehouse in front of her, the sun shining in through a broken window, and pieces of glass and debris on the ground. Then she looked up, and saw her sleeping Bee.

His eyelids were closed, and his whole body was in a relaxed position up against the wall. He was as still as a rock. It took Alise a moment to realize that the reason she felt so cocoon imbedded was because Bee had put his hand over her in a fixed position, so that he wasn't placing any of his weight on her, but they were still touching. Alise smiled and blushed a little. _He probably wanted to keep me warm, _she thought. She placed a small kiss on one of his massive fingers and carefully climbed out of her little cave, not wanting to wake him. He was probably exhausted from the previous day's traveling, so she wanted him to have as much rest as he needed.

She wasn't that far off the ground standing on him, so she jumped off the side of him, and landed on her feet with a small thump. She yawned and stretched, and then walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out the bag of chips from the day before. She ate a few, and then put the bag back in her duffel bag. Then she took the entire bag with her and started to walk over to a large cinderblock. She snuck to the other side of it and started to change into a different pair of clothes. She didn't want Bee waking up and seeing her undressing.

She had no idea how she looked, but she didn't feel clean. She hated the feeling, but knew that the new pair of clothes would probably help. They did. While she was picking up her discarded shirt, however, she neglected to see an exposed nail coming out of the cinderblock and she scraped against it, leaving a deep and long slice along her arm. She squeaked in pain.

"Dammit!" she muttered, and she cringed as the blood started to leak down her arm. She quickly took a look around the cinderblock to make sure Bee hadn't heard her, and let out a relieved sigh to see that he was still asleep. She quickly scrounged through bag to find something to stop the bleeding, but only found one of her favorite scarves lying at the bottom of the bag. She frowned, not wanting to ruin it, but she knew it was the best thing to help her. She tightly wound the scarf around her arm and prayed that the blood wouldn't seep through. She also changed her shirt from the short sleeved one she was wearing to the long sleeved flowing one she currently had one, trying to hide the 'bandage'. She packed all her items, (wary of the nail this time) put her hair in a ponytail, and turned around the corner back to Bee.

As she was walking, she noticed something in the corner of her bag. It was her phone. Suddenly, a deep sinking feeling crept into her heart. Camila. She was probably worried sick. Alise knew she needed to get a call out to her. She was afraid of being tracked earlier, but she knew she needed to call, just to let her now she was alright.

Alise hesitantly turned the phone on and cringed at the screen. _29 missed calls. 52 text messages. 13 voice mails._

She looked at a few of the text messages, not daring to listen to the voicemails. Only scrolling through a few of them, she noticed that the majority of them were from Camila and Sal. Most of them said things such as _ALISE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? _from Sal or _Lise! Please, PLEASE answer our messages! We don't know what's happened to you! _Her heart was breaking, and she knew that this would be the right choice. She stepped quickly and quietly out the door of the warehouse, and dialed Camila's number, putting *67 in front of it just to be safe. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?" she said in a drowsy Spanish. Alise was silent for a moment and as it always does, her mind switched to Spanish also.

"Umm, hi Cam," Alise said slowly, not wanting to give her a heart attack.

Camila was silent for a moment. Then she erupted.

"_A-a-lise?"_ she stammered. "Oh my god! You're okay! Oh my god, you're okay!" She sounded like she was about to break down, but was also elated.

"Cam, I was never in danger, hun."

Camila went silent. "_Never in danger?" _she spit out._ "_You were taken by a damn psychotic _robot! _What do you mean you weren't _in danger?" _

"He wasn't going to hurt me, Cam!" Alise defended.

Camila groaned, frustrated. "I'm calling, Sal. Where are you?"

Alise's eyes grew wide. "No, no, no, no! You _cannot, _I repeat _can-not _tell Sal I called! I only called _you_ to let you know I was _okay._"

"And why _not?" _Camila asked angrily. "He is _freaking out!_ He called the damn _FBI!_"

Alise gulped. "Cam, you weren't there that night," Alise said softly. "He pointed a _gun_ at me! He looked at me like I was the _enemy!"_

"He told me you wouldn't get out of the damn way!"

"No, I didn't."

"And why not? That thing nearly _killed _the six of us that night! When we realized you weren't there, we flipped! Sal wanted to run back and get you, but Tono convinced him to get the police first! What in the hell were you thinking?"

Alise paused. "It wasn't him."

Camila sighed angrily. "What do you mean it wasn't him?"

Alise sighed. "The one I wouldn't let them shoot was the one that caught me after the other one hit me into the air. The same one who saved _you _from being stomped like a bug."

Camila was silent. "So there _was _another one?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, of course there was! What did you think happened to the other one? He just fell over?" Alise responded sarcastically. "He saved you! And me!"

Camila made a little 'hmp' noise. "Well, I'm sorry! When you're being chased like a wild dog you're not thinking straight! I didn't know if it was real or if I was just so damn scared out of my mind..."

Camila didn't finish and Alise sighed. She did understand, but she needed to make her see that she needed to be there. With Bee.

"I need to help him."

Camila paused. "_You're with it_?" Camila yelled. "What are you going to help it with? Teach it some native customs? Some English phrases? You going to be his _rag doll_ or something?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, Cam. And _he_ needs my help. And I'm going to do it."

"Alise-"

"Cam. I'm _not_ leaving him."

Camila was silent, and let out a frustrated sigh. "You _stubborn, _stubborn bitch."

Alise smiled. She knew Camila was over the worst of it. "Love you, too, Cam."

A sigh came through the phone line. "Just be careful okay? I won't tell Sal, but you have to promise me, _promise me,_ you're going to be safe, Lise. If I lost you, I think I'd _die_."

"I will be, okay? And thanks, Cam, I owe you. I'll try and get a call out when I can, but I can't guarantee that will be soon-"

"Don't worry about me, okay? Worry about yourself, and your, umm, _friend."_

"I will. I love you, Cam. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you, too, Lise. Be safe."

"You, too."

With that, Alise hung up the phone and turned it off again. She was happy she could get a call out to her and let her know she was safe. At least that was off her chest.

Alise was greeted by a gentle breeze and she took in a deep breath, looking at the clear, blue, cloudless sky. It was a lovely day, she concluded, and she also thought that it would be a good day to look for Witwicky. As she took in another soothing breath, she suddenly heard loud chirp coming from the inside of the warehouse, it sounding confused and worried. _Bee's up! _Alise thought happily as she ran back inside, and called out to him before she could see him.

"I'm over here, Bee!" she called out, and she turned the corner to see him standing with her blanket in his hand, a worried expression on his metal face. He looked tense and stilled, but visually relaxed when he saw her in tact around the corner. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

A nervous chuckle came through his speakers._ "'Don't scare me (_static_) like that.'"_.

"Sorry, Bee," she said honestly. She walked over to him and then her voice turned humorous. "I promise the next time I wake up early, I'll get you right up."

He chuckled and then he placed his hand in front of again. She eagerly got on and he lifted her to his face. Without thinking, she placed her forehead on his, and before she had the time to fix her thought to be mistake, she found that he was placing a small amount of pressure on hers also. She blushed, but smiled when she noticed him watching her carefully, as if trying to look for any indications that he had gone too far. She stayed where she was. Happy that she wasn't showing any signs of regret, Bee slowly lifted his head and brushed his large metal lips against Alise's forehead. She blushed redder.

_"'Where did you (_static_) go?'"_ he voiced, his lips still gently grazing her forehead.

She sighed and looked up to fully look at his face. "I called Camila to let her know I was okay. I didn't tell her where we were, but I asked her not to tell Sal I called. I didn't know how he would react to us _traveling_ together."

Bee moved his face away from hers and nodded, agreeing with her. _"'It's probably (_static_) for the (_static_) best.'"_

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah." She paused for a moment before continuing. "As much as I would like to stay here, Bee, we need to find Sam," she commented with a smirk.

Bee chirped, annoyed, but nodded. _"'We should (_static_) probably be going.'"_

However, even after he said that, it was at least another ten minutes before they actually left, not wanting to leave their positions.

* * *

><p>Bee was able to hack into the all the public school records in South Gate in search of Witwicky, who apparently was high school aged. After a few hours of searching through thousands of faces and records, Bee found the high school he attended, and the two decided to wait outside the school for the boy. Bee was parked on one of the corners across from the school under a shady tree, with Alise, (of course) in the driver's seat. Alise didn't even know what Witwicky looked like, but Bee did from having found him searching through the files. Neither of them really knew what they planned to do when they saw him, but Alise figured they'd just wing it.<p>

It was a long day. They didn't exactly know when the school normally was let out, so the two basically waited outside all day, waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. The two talked for a while, Alise took a nap, and then they listened to the radio for a little in silence. That was their day. However, around 2:30, the bells on the outside of the school rang and the Monday worked students of the high school ran out, excited for the end of the first day of the week.

"Do you see him, Bee?" Alise asked, trying to look herself, knowing it was useless considering she didn't know what he looked like.

_"'Negatory,'"_ Bee answered, but then he suddenly chirped. _"'Blue (_static_) shirt, beige (_static_) jacket, (_static_) jeans.(_static_) He's running."_

Alise quickly recognized the boy running in the quickly dispersed crowd. He was running towards a car waiting the street. Alise started to open Bee's door, and he chirped, confused. _"'Bell?'"_

"Hold on," she whispered to him and she closed the door behind her. She walked across the street quickly, and passed the car as the boy jumped in excitedly. She sat on a nearby bench and listened nonchalantly. She couldn't catch everything the two were saying, but basically, the boy had gotten an A- on a project and now he was getting a car, while his father agreed with these terms. This gave Alise an idea. The two pulled away, and Alise ran back to Bee.

"You have to follow them!" Alise said as she climbed into the driver's seat.

_"'What are (_static_) we doing?'"_

"He's looking for a car. And guess who's going to _be_ that car?" she said with a smirk.

Bee paused and then it sounded like a groan came through the speakers.

* * *

><p>Alise and Bee found the father and son and followed them through the streets of South Gate. Alise watched with surprise as the two pulled into a Porsche dealership and then laughed out loud as she watched the son getting ecstatic, believing he was getting such a car, and then disappointment and annoyance cross his face when she saw the father start to laugh, and pull out of the parking lot. It didn't take long before the two pulled into the <em>real <em>destination, which was Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Cars and Petting Zoo, a run-down car dealership with an ostrich and a clown with an advertisement poster in the parking lot. She watched as the two exited their vehicle and walked to a dark-skinned man in a goofy looking hat.

"Bee," she said quickly, "You have to get him to buy you. It's the only way you can get close to him!"

Bee chirped. A voice saying, _"'And what about you?'"_ came on.

"You let me off here, and I'll-" She was cut off by the sound of the seatbelt wrapping around her body. She sighed.

"Bee, this is our only chance!"

_"'And what (_static_) are you going (_static_) to do?'" _he asked once more.

"I'm going to wait here and watch. If he picks you, I'm going to head to the warehouse and you can meet me there tonight. If not, then come and pick me up."

Bee was silent. She stroked the steering wheel.

"Bee, we have to do this."

There was another silent moment, but then the seatbelt unlatched and she smiled. She kissed the odd symbol on the steering wheel.

"Thanks, Bee. I'll see you later, okay? Hurry back!" She opened the door and stepped out as she heard an, _"'Always,'" _come from the radio. He waited there for a moment, and then he drove off and into Bolivia's parking lot, nonchalantly parking next to an old bug looking car. She watched as Sam, his father, and the dark-skinned man talked for awhile, and then walked around the lot a little and eventually, up to Bee. The dark-skinned man looked around and shouted, "Who parked the car?", but he shrugged and started to audition Bee off as Sam climbed inside.

There was no doubt that Sam liked Bee. Just the way he looked at the car and stepped in said that all itself. He in there for a while, and talked to the man and then to his father. Alise could have sworn she heard Sam ask about a price, and when the man made his offer, his father shook his head and said something she couldn't hear.

_No! _she begged as she watched, but the three men had moved on from Bee and onto the car next to him. Suddenly, the passenger seat door of Bee's car opened and hit the next door car. Alise suppressed a giggle, reminding her of him beating the man at the mini-mart in the same fashion. The men however, just moved onto the next car, which was away from Bee. Alise's heart dropped. However, when they started to farther walk away, a sudden high pitched shriek erupted through the air, making even Alise across the street hold her ears. All the windows of the cars in the parking lot had shattered... except for Bee's. Suddenly, Alise watched as the dark-skinned man, on the ground slightly trembling, held up four fingers on his hand. Sam's father nodded, slightly shaken, and Alise smiled. They had taken the bait.

_That's my, Bee!_

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Hope you all liked it! Please review! It keeps me writing! I love you all!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	9. Hitching

As Bee, Sam, and Sam's father pulled away, the excitement of Bee being taken was starting to wear off. Because as Alise watched Bee drive away, something came crashing down on her; she didn't have a ride home now. Of course, this _had_ come into her mind when she was telling Bee of her plan, but she knew that the chances of Sam actually picking Bee were slim, so she didn't put much more thought into it. She frowned. What _was _she going to do? Leaving her purse hidden back at the warehouse, she didn't have any money for a cab or her phone to try and call for one.

_I could hitch,_ she thought to herself, and yet she wasn't particularly fond of the idea. She knew hitchhiking was frowned upon in Arizona, but she didn't know what California thought of it. But she didn't really have much choice. There were some shady places that they passed getting here, and she sure as hell wasn't going to _walk_ passed them. She swallowed her doubts and stuck out her thumb.

The first few cars ignored her, the next few beeped at her as they passed, and the last few threw obscene suggestions and gestures at her. Of course, mixed in with all these people were the ones who didn't event notice her or care enough to try. After a few minutes, however, an old 40's looking Cadillac pulled us along the side of the road next to her. She didn't know what to expect or do, so she just stood there on the sidewalk. After minute, the driver leaned over the passenger's seat and rolled down the window. He was an elder gentleman who looked as though he was heading to or from a golf course with his flat cap and his bright polo shirt on, and a large bag of clubs in the backseat.

"Are you going to get in, young lady?" the gentleman asked with a smile.

Alise's eyes widened. "Oh, yes!" she said, and she opened the passenger door and stepped in.

"Thank you, sir," she said. She reached around for a seat belt, but was surprised to find that there was none. The man looked at her expectedly, but she was confused and didn't say anything.

"And you're going to..." the man trailed off.

"Oh!" she exclaimed realizing her mistake. She gave him the address of a motel that was down the road from the warehouse. "Sorry. I don't really do this often."

The man chuckled. He seemed to have his light in his eyes that Alise couldn't help but trust. "I can tell. Well, my name is Mr. Richardson. Or Joseph, if you prefer." He held out his hand to her, and she shook it with a smile.

"Alise," she responded, and Mr. Richardson smiled. He pulled out the car and started to drive away from the corner.

The two drove in comfort silence for awhile and until Alise asked, "Not that I'm not very, _very _grateful, Mr. Richardson, but why are you doing this? I could be an axe murderer for all you know!"

The old man laughed heartedly. "Well, first off, I don't _see _you carrying an axe, now do I?" He chuckled again and Alise blushed. "Secondly, you don't look like someone from around here. Most hitchhikers from here will bang on the windows of passing cars to get someone's attend. You, however, just should there on the corner with you thumb out, v_ery _cliché like, might I add." Alise blushed some more, but laughed.

"And lastly, sometimes people just need a hand. Not everyone is out to get you, is what I like to think."

"Thanks again, sir."

"No problem, young lady."

* * *

><p>Mr. Richardson dropped Alise off at the motel and before leaving, warned her not to hitch too often, saying that not every classic automobile contained a kind, handsome old man. She laughed, and promised. Alise thanked him once more, and he smiled and wished her well as he drove away. She walked down the block to the warehouse and walked in.<p>

The place felt awfully large now that Bee wasn't there. Then she suddenly felt very alone. Refusing to give into the sadness, however, Alise decided to go out and do something. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the warehouse.

Alise first walked to the motel that Mr. Richardson dropped her off at. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was going to try and take a shower in one of the rooms. As if on cue, a maid came out of one of the bottom floors.

"Excuse me!" Alise yelled, but the woman didn't turn around. "Ma'am!"

This time she got the maid's attention. "Yes?" the maid responded. "May I help you?"

Alise walked closer to the maid and continued. "Hi. I don't rent a room here..."

The maid paused when Alise didn't finish. "And?" she responded, raising her eyebrow at Alise.

"I was wondering if I could take a shower in one of the rooms," Alise asked with a guilty smile. Before she could even finish, the maid had started shaking her head.

"No, no, no," the maid tisked. "I let you in, you steal something, I get fired. No, no, no." She turned away from Alise and started to open the door to the next room.

"No please! Look, I'll pay you!" Alise went into her purse and pulled out $35. "And you can be in the room. I just need the shower."

The maid seemed to look Alise over, as if to see if she really needed it. She noticed her greasy hair and the dirt on her face and rest of her body, and then just stared at her, contemplating whether to actually let the girl go in. After a few moments, the maid sighed and took the money out of Alise's hand. "I was just about to clean this room. You have _ten._ _Minutes. Tops. _Any more and I call the police and tell them you snuck in."

Alise smiled and nodded. "Of course, of course."

"Good. Now get in."

The maid opened the door and Alise raced to the bathroom. Turning the water on almost right away, Alise took special care with her injured arm to unwrap it and cringed to see that it was all red and puffy. The bleeding had stopped, but it looked a little infected. After examining that, she stripped the rest of her clothes and got in. It was the quickest and most expensive shower she'd ever taken, but it was also the one she most appreciated ever. The only thing she took time in cleaning was the painful slice on her arm that hurt with even the slightest of touches. Besides that, she felt so much lighter after she cleaned and dried off and put her clothes back on. She quickly rinsed out her bloody scarf/bandage, rang out the excess water, and wrapped it once more around her arm. She was able to do this all with three minutes to spare. She quickly exited the bathroom and motel room, once again thanking the maid who only acknowledged her with a single nod.

Alise walked outside and started to walk up the sidewalk. A digital timer in the window of a store told her it was 5:03. She had a lot of time to spare before nightfall when Bee was supposed to come back and even then she didn't an exact time. She strolled through the city trying to find something to do. She hoped to find a pharmacy close by to find something for her arm, but unfortunately, there was none. Instead, there was a movie theater, a few cafes, an arcade, a book store, etc. However, she got a little excited when she saw the bookstore, so she decided to go in and wait some time.

She went directly to her the languages section (her favorite) and started to look for the 'beginner's guides' shelf. She found it and saw books for so many languages; Swedish, Polish, Czech, Chinese, Japanese, etc, etc. Two, however, caught her eye; Beginners German and beginners Arabic. She always wanted to learn German, and Arabic was also a language she was interested in. She wanted something to read before Bee came back, so she purchased the two for some light reading material, and she spent the rest of the hour in a little corner cafe for her dinner.

It was about 7:30 when she started to head back to the warehouse. Before she went, she stopped at a little hardware store on the way and picked up a flashlight and some batteries. She knew it was going to be dark when she got back. Around 8, she made it to the warehouse and was a little nervous about entering the building alone. She swallowed her fear, however, and she entered in, lit flashlight in hand. She somehow found the corner that she and Bee slept in last night with her duffel bag still there on the floor. She went to the bag and opened it, pulling out her blanket. She propped herself against the cold wall, pulled the blanket over herself, and brought out her beginners German book and started to read by flashlight. She sighed. God, she missed Bee...

* * *

><p>Alise fell asleep about an hour after she started filling her minds with German phrases. But suddenly in the throws of a deep, she was rudely awakened by a loud bang. She jumped out of her blanket and got to her feet, grabbing her flashlight.<p>

"Who's there?" she asked nervously. She suddenly saw two bright flashing lights in the darkness. Her heart jumped and she shined the flashlight at the orbs. Her heart jumped even more though, when she realized what they were. It was Bee and the flashing lights were him blinking his eyes. He chirped when the light flashed in his face. Alise let out a sigh of relief.

"Bee," she said softly. "Dammit, don't scare me like that."

_"'Sorry (_static_) bell," _he said. Alise jogged over to him and hugged his leg. He smiled down at her, and he placed his hand next to her, which she quickly climbed on. He lifted her up to his face and she placed her forehead against his, smiling.

"You were great this afternoon!" she said. She took her hand and started tracing circles on his metal cheek. He took one of his fingers and placed it on her hand. He frowned.

_"'I'm not (_static_) leaving you (_static_) like that again. How'd you (_static_) get back?'"_

Alise looked down. "I hitched?" she said, expecting him to flip a little. But he just looked at her confused, not knowing what the term meant. "I got a ride on the side of the road."

Now Bee looked a little freaked. _"'What? From who?'" _he asked a little nervously.

"Don't worry, Bee. His name was Mr. Richardson. He was an elder gentleman who enjoys 18 holes at the course and classic Cadillacs," she said was a reassuring smile.

Bee sighed. _"'Yeah, I'm (_static_) defiantly not (_static_) leaving you again.'"_

"Aww, Bee," she said jokingly with a smirk. "Were you worried about me?"

Bee looked at her seriously. _"'You have no idea," _he voiced over. Alise blushed a little.

"So what about Sam? What's he like?" Alise asked, trying to change the subject.

Bee's serious expression faded and he smirked. _"'You mean (_static_) lover boy? He's (_static_) quite interesting.'"_

"In what way?"

_"'He's a bit (_static_) spastic," _he said with a chuckle.

Alise laughed. "He can't be that bad!"

_"'Really? He followed (_static_) me here. He thinks (_static_) someone's stolen (_static_) me.'"_

Alise paused. "What do you mean he 'followed you here'? On what! _You're_ his car!"

Bee smiled. _"'His mother's (_static_) bike." _

Alise let out a gasp and a laugh. "You're joking!"

_"'Nope!'"_

The two let out a shared laugh.

"So where is he?" Alise asked.

_"'Two blocks down (_static_) the street. (_static_) Though he's (_static_) probably on the premises (_static_) by now.'" _He paused for a moment. _"'I think it's about time I (_static_) called my (_static_) friends (_static_) to come.'"_

"How are you going to do that?"

Bee smiled. _"'I'll show you.'"_

Bee gingerly placed Alise on his shoulder and they walked outside into the cold night air. Alise shivered a little, so she propped herself up against his neck. She didn't look up, but she felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. They walked into the middle of the junkyard behind the warehouse, and after a little more walking, Bee placed Alise on a pile of scraps. She looked up at him as he cracked his knuckles and smiled down at her. Suddenly, a bright light came from Bee and went into the sky. Alise looked in wonder at the light and noted to herself that it looked like the bat symbol that was used to get Batman, only instead of a bat, it was the symbol that Bee had in the middle of his steering wheel. Bee stayed in this position for a while and then eventually, he quit the light.

"Done?" Alise said slyly.

_"'Done,'" _Bee said with a smirk. Suddenly, the two heard dogs barking in the distance. Bee tensed for a moment, his eyes scanning the area until he found where the noise was coming from.

_"'Damn,'" _Bee said. He started to transform into his Camaro form, and he opened his driver seat door for Alise, who quickly got in.

"What's wrong?" Alise asked, concerned.

_"'They're after (_static_) Sam,'" _Bee voiced and the two drove in the direction of Sam and the dogs.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	10. Friends

Alise and Bee started to chase Sam through the junkyard. Alise didn't know where he was, but she assumed they were getting close because the sound of the dogs barking was getting closer. Suddenly the noise of the dogs faded away, and she saw Sam, who instead of now running away from the dogs, was running away from them.

_"'Get down!'" _Bee voiced through the speakers, and Alise ducked down across the driver's and passenger's seats so she couldn't be seen by the boy outside. Alise watched where they were going through windows and saw that they had entered into another small warehouse in the junkyard. Bee stopped. Suddenly, she heard Sam yelling from outside.

"Here, you want my phone?" she heard him yell from the outside. She assumed he was talking to Bee. "Here! Take it! It's yours!" Alise looked to see a phone go flying passed the window.

"Well, I guess he knows about you," Alise hissed to Bee. She quietly chuckled. "Why in god's name would he think you want his _phone_ of all things?" Bee chirped quietly through the speakers. Suddenly they heard police sirens in the distance. Bee revved his engines, and he quickly, drove him and Alise out of the small warehouse through the back entrance. Bee turned off his headlights to blend into the darkness, and Alise slowly looked up to watch police cars pull into their previous location.

"Are we just going to leave him there?" Alise asked Bee as they continued to drive away. She sat up straight in the driver's seat as she said this.

_"'He'll be fine," _Bee voiced back, sounding unworried.

"Are we going back to the warehouse?" Alise enquired.

_"'Can't. Police (_static_) may be searching (_static_) the whole yard.'"_

She paused "Damn," she groaned, after a moment. "If they do they're gonna have all my stuff. If Sal filed a missing persons report and they find my purse, they're gonna know we were there, Bee! They'll come looking for us!"

Bee stayed quiet for a moment and then chirped angrily. _"'They're not going (_static_) to take (_static_) you. I won't let them.'"_

Alise felt her heart swell and she smiled affectionately. She gently traced the steering wheel as she said, "I know, Bee. Doesn't mean I want them to know we're here. We need to get Sam first."

Bee chirped again, and then stayed quiet. The two drove to an empty grocery store parking lot and stayed there for the rest of the right while the two of them slept. Alise stayed in the driver's seat, once again tracing circles in the seat fabric before the sleepiness overtook her and she slept warmly and safely through the night.

The next morning, Bee woke up before Alise. It was also 9:30, and parking lot was crowded. Bee let Alise sleep for a while longer, just letting her stay where she was in her comfortable throws of sleep. Yesterday had been hard for him. The second he left her on that corner across from Bolivia's, he knew it was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Trying to get Sam to pick him was easy enough, and even then he couldn't help but keep watching over Alise. She looked so exposed standing there all alone, and it took Bee everything he had to not race back over there and demand she get back in the car. So when Bolivia finally dropped his price for Bee after he broke all the other car windows, Bee had the worst sinking feeling in his gut as Sam drove him away from her, her watching them with a fading happy expression. He almost did go back to her, but he knew she was right. They needed to do this. Even if it did kill him inside.

Later that day, Sam had driven him and his odd friend Miles to party that they obviously weren't welcomed at. But in the end (with a little obvious help from Bee) he was able to drive home the girl of his dreams, who unceremoniously dumped her jerk wad boyfriend on the spot when he refused to let her drive his car. Bee remembered inwardly chuckling. _Serves him right,_ Bee had thought to himself. He was impressed with the girl's, whose name was Mikaela, knowledge of cars. When Bee drove the two to a little scenic view and wouldn't budge, she popped his hood to try and find the problem and explicitly described the engine, he remembered thinking, _I like this chick! _However, when she started to walk away and Sam pleaded with him to work (not knowing he was actually listening) and he gave in and simply drove them home like he wanted.

Bee had to wait in Sam's driveway for a few hours before Sam fell asleep, and every minute was killing him. He had no idea if Alise had made it back to warehouse and that feeling made him sick. The second he heard Sam start to snore he pulled out of the driveway and raced to the warehouse in the middle of the city. Even though Sam wound up waking up and following him in hot pursuit, Bee didn't really care at the time. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

With Sam a few blocks behind him, Bee transformed into his bipedal form when he knew that Sam couldn't see him and he entered the warehouse. Bee walked in and let out a chirp waiting for Alise to respond. When she didn't, and his Spark sank. He started to panic a little, but before he could switch his optics to night vision, he banged his foot into a large cinderblock and it emitted a large bang. That's when he heard her wake up with a start and demand who was there. He knew for certain that after that night, he wasn't going to leave her. He dared Megatron himself to try and stop him.

Alise was still asleep around 11 o'clock, and even though he didn't want to, Bee decided it would be best to wake her up. Not wanting to startle her too much, he started playing Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girl _quietly and then he slowly got louder until she started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and a yawned a little. She smiled.

"I love this song," she said drowsily, and then she sat up and stretched her arms. "Morning, Bee."

_"'Good morning, sunshine!'" _he voiced over and Alise laughed and lightly kissed the symbol in his steering wheel, making him happily rev his engine.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

Bee paused._ "'My friends (_static_) are going to (_static_) be here (_static_) tonight,'"_ he said after a few minutes.

Alise froze. "Wow. That was fast." She was silent for a moment. "So what do we need to do?"

_"'We need to (_static_) take (_static_) Sam (_static_) to them.'"_

"Okay," Alise said quietly. "So how are we going to do that?"

_"'I'm not (_static_) really sure (_static_) bell.'"_

* * *

><p>Bee and Alise decided that first off, they should try and find out where Sam was. Do to his little run in with the law the night before, they were surprised to find that he wasn't at home. They waited in a shaded area on his street for a while until he got home, and when he entered his house, Bee quietly drove up into the driveway. Alise had crawled in the backseat to try and stay hidden.<p>

"Do you think he'll freak a little when he sees us?" Alise asked Bee.

_"'Most definitely,'" _Bee responded through the speakers and she chuckled a little. However, she happened to look up into one of the windows in the house, to see Sam peeking out at them behind some curtains with a phone in his hand.

"Damn!" Alise squeaked, and she ducked deeper into the backseat.

_"'What?'" _Bee voiced over worriedly.

"He sees us!"

Right as she said that, the two watched as Sam ran out at the front door, again with his mother's bike, as he started to race down his sidewalk.

"He won't make this easy, will he?" Alise mused.

_"'Apparently not.'" _

Sam was peddling furiously down the sidewalk while Bee was driving at a leisurely pace to keep up with him. You could tell Sam was pretty freaked out at the moment, his face red and sweat beading down his face. However, Alise couldn't help but find it funny that he thought he could out bike a car. As they came into town, Bee let up a little so it made it seem as though he wasn't following Sam. Because he could no longer see them in his peripheral vision, Sam turned his head to look behind, and just then, his bike made an unfavorable bump against a curb, causing the bike to stop and him to fly forward, him landing painfully on his back. Bee stopped completely, and him and Alise watched as he slowly got back and turned to talk to a girl who was sitting with a group of friends at a small cafe. He looked embarrassed, and Alise couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Who's that?" she asked Bee.

_"'His girl,'" _Bee voiced slyly.

"Ohhh..." Alise said understandingly, a smile entering her face. "So _that's _lover boy's chick." She was pretty, Alise noted. She also seemed a little worried that he had just fallen and hurt himself and wasn't laughing at him like all her friends were. Maybe he did have a shot with her.

Bee laughed through the speakers in response. After a moment, Sam had gotten back on his feet and started to bike away once more. Because he was on the sidewalk and a little further ahead, Sam had just missed the line of traffic that quickly flooded the street that Alise and Bee got stuck in. Bee came to a sudden halt, and they watched as Sam started to bike quickly away.

"Damn," Alise whispered and she looked back to see the girl hop on her moped and drive down another street. The traffic cleared, and Bee quickly sped up to catch up with Sam. By the time they were able to get back on the road, however, they couldn't see where he had gone.

"Bee, what are we going to do?" Alise asked, and when he didn't respond right away, she amused he was scanning the area like he did the pervious times. Suddenly, his engine revved fiercely, and he sped up with so much force, it threw Alise into the back seat. In a matter of minutes, the two had arrived at a parking garage, and Alise was surprised to see that Sam and the girl from earlier were running out of the building.

"What's she doing here?" she asked, and then she noticed the terrified expressions on their faces. Then she noticed that further into the building, a large, dark mechanical man with red menacing eyes was chasing them. Alise's heart almost gave out. Bee started to drive towards it.

"Holy shit!" she yelled, but Bee continued to drive at the creature.

_"'Hold on!'" _he voiced, and Bee revved up the engine once more, and he drove directly into the legs of the monster, causing it to fall over on its back with a metallic crash.

_"'You (_static_) alright?'" _Bee asked quickly, and he started to drive towards Sam and the girl.

"Yeah," she responded breathlessly. Bee suddenly swung around in front of the two and opened his passenger seat door for them to get in.

"Sam, what is that thing?" the girl asked him outside, frightened.

Sam turned his head towards Bee and back to the girl quickly. "You have to get in the car!"

The girl started to protest, but Sam cut her off. "Get in the car!" he said wildly. "You have to trust me!"

"Sam," she said once more, but Sam had already taken her by the hand and pulled her in. The door closed behind them and Bee's engine revved up once more. "Go, go, go!" Sam was yelling, as Bee quickly pulled away, taking the three away from the parking garage. Alise watched as the mechanical man got up and transformed into a dark police vehicle and started to chase them down the back streets of South Gate. Bee was going so fast that Alise was worried he may lose control, but then she put those thoughts aside. With the police car still chasing them, the girl looked back to see where he was, and jumped to see Alise sitting in the backseat, first noticing her presence. Sam, seeing her reaction, also looked back and also noticed her with a jump.

"Shit!" he said when he saw her. "Who the hell are yo-"

"Later!" Alise yelled at him over the roar of Bee's engine. "We need to get out of here first!"

The police car was trying to force Bee off his path and Bee started swerving. He pulled into a junkyard along one of the sides of the road and started to race the police car through narrow paths of the yard.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" the girl was yelling. Sam, still hyped up himself, made a poor effort at trying to calm her down.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die. Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" he yelled. Suddenly, Bee started to rev up again... right into a stained glass window of a warehouse.

Sam started screaming, "Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die!"

They went through the window without much effort and Bee continued to drive quickly through the warehouse, the police car still on their tail. Bee started to swerve on his own and he went through a wooden shelf, leaving it to rumble all around them. The police car followed and Bee suddenly did a quick turn and the police car tried to do the same but couldn't get moving quick enough. He stayed in the same spot for only a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Bee to get away and drive outside.

It was already dark by the time they got outside, and Bee pulled up along the building, shutting off his head lights. They watched as the police car drove a few yards in front of them, but didn't notice the four. Bee suddenly locked all his doors, and the girl muttered something, and tried to open them.

When the police car was out of sight, Bee tried to quickly and quietly pull out, and drive away, but it was too late. The police car had suddenly pulled into view a few yards away. Bee stopped. Suddenly the doors of the car came open and Sam and the girl were thrown out, while Alise quickly crawled out from the back. When everyone had exited, Bee transformed into his bipedal mode and stood in front of the three. Alise quickly got up, not fearing the sight of a standing Bee, but the other two, with shocked looks on their faces, crawled on the ground looking up at him.

"Get up!" Alise hissed at the two, and they quickly obliged. Right in front of them, the police car transformed mid-air and crashed right into Bee overtop of them, missing the three by feet. Bee and the mechanical man slammed hard onto the ground.

"BEE!" Alise yelled. The mechanical man had simply rolled to his feat and he drew his weapon. He yelled something Alise couldn't understand, and stood up straight as another much smaller mechanical came from his chest armor and looked at the three, most specially Sam. Bee had gotten to his feet, but as the three started to run away from the large and small machines, the large one hit Bee once more and sent him flying back towards the pavement and then again towards a large electrical transformer, sparks flying everywhere when he made contact with it. Bee got up right away this time, however, and he launched himself towards the mechanical man.

The smaller machine started to chase the three, but Alise wasn't concerned about them at the moment. She was more worried about Bee and the larger bot. She knew that Sam and the girl would probably find a way to deal with the small bot, so she decided to take herself out of that equation, and ran towards Bee and the mechanical man. She looked back and was relieved to see that the smaller one was still following the two. Alise looked on in horror, though, when Bee and the other bot landed in a large ditch that surrounded the area with the mechanical man on top of Bee, repeatedly hitting his face. She ran to the top of the hill where they fell in and with an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu, she picked up some large stone that were lying around her and she through them at the mechanical man.

Surprising herself with her aim, the first rock she threw hit the machine in the eye, and the second one in the back of its head, both creating loud clanks. She smiled when he had stopped hurting Bee, but fear had replaced the previous feeling when the monster slowly turned around to look at her with its menacing red eyes. Those eyes were too familiar.

"Oh shit," she whispered to herself, as she started to back up from the ledge. The monster had started to climb away from Bee and up the hill, towards her. She tried to run away, but she legs felt like jelly. Finally when she regained feeling in them, she tried to make a dash. However, the monster, who was now _very _uncomfortably close to her, ran up behind her and jumped in front of her, making her fall to the ground. She tried to back up, but the monster leaned over and shoved his face no more than a foot from hers. The monster looked at her with its evil red eyes and took in her scent.

"I know you," it said darkly and menacingly after a moment. Alise's blood ran cold. "You're the fleshy who _dented _my hand." He seemed to smile evilly at her. _Of course, _Alise thought to herself. _It _had _to be the one I pissed off already!_ "You fleshlings never learn, do you?" He raised his weapon in the air right above her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. However, instead of the sounds of her screaming in pain, she heard the crashing of metal above her and opened her eyes to see that the monster was no longer there.

She sat up and saw Bee, who now had the monster underneath him. He was delivering severe and angery punches to the monster's face and the monster didn't seem to be able to fight back. At one point, the monster had taken hold of Bee's arm, but it suddenly changed beneath his grip and became a canon of some sorts. Alise watched as Bee took this canon and aimed it at the monster's chest and fired. A bright blue light and a loud noise emitted from Bee's arm and into the monster's armor. He didn't move again. She watched as Bee shot the monster two more times, just to be sure.

He stood up as he stared at the remains of the monster for a moment and then he turned back to face her. There was a look of accomplishment on his face when he first turned towards her, but as he looked and saw her, his face filled with worry. He started to run over to her, as she stood up and tried to catch her balance and breath. He placed his hand in front of her for her to climb up on, which she did. He brought her up to his face level and he quickly looked over her.

_"'Are you (_static_) hurt?'" _he asked worriedly. She chuckled darkly and placed her hands on his cheeks and drew herself into him, once again resting her forehead on his.

"Am _I _okay?" she asked, exasperated. "Bee, are you kidding me? You just got a beating from that _monster! _And you're asking me if _I'm _okay? Are _you _okay?"

Bee let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. _"'_I_ am (_static_) fine (_static_) bell. I can (_static_) take a few (_static_) punches. I will always (_static_) be okay.'" _Then his face got serious. _"'You (_static_) however, are (_static_) more fragile than I am. Now tell (_static_) me. Are _you _(_static_) okay?'" _

Alise smiled warmly and sighed. "I'll be okay if you are." She kissed his cheek and rested the side of her face on his. He smiled contently. His Spark leapt and he took one of his fingers on his other hand and ran it gently through her hair.

_"'Same here (_static_) bell.'"_

She smiled again and she kissed his cheek once more before pulling her face away from his. She looked over at the body of the monster. "Is he down for good?"

Bee shook his head. _"'No (_static_) not for long.'"_

She shivered. "Then we better find Sam and his friend and get out of here."

Bee nodded and he placed Alise on his shoulder as they started to walk away from the war zone. After a few more steps, they saw Sam and his friend walking up from the hill on the other side of the yard. Sam and her walked up to them, but stopped a few feet short. Sam looked at the two of them and noticed Alise on his shoulder. He gave them a confused look, but didn't comment and turned to Bee and asked, "Can you talk?"

Bee nodded. _"'XM Satellite One"..."Digital Cable brings you"..."Columbia Broadcasting System..'"_

"So, you... so you talk through the radio?" Sam deduced.

_"'Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful,'" _Bee said and he started clapping in Sam's direction which made Alise laughed. Sam looked at her next.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"My name's Alise," she introduced herself, and she nodded a little in his direction.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked accusingly.

"I'm just a friend," she answered and Bee smiled in her direction. Sam seemed to accept this somewhat and turned back to Bee.

"So what was that last night? What was that?"

Alise was confused at what he was talking about, but Bee seemed to know. _"'Message from Starfleet, Captain. (_static_) Throughout the inanimate vastness of space. (_static_) And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!'" _

"Visitors from heaven... so you're, like, an alien?" the girl asked. Bee pointed at her and nodded. He held his hand out to Alise and she got on and he put her on the ground. He then converted into his Camaro form and the door opened. Alise was the first to get in and hopped in the backseat and then Bee voiced, _"'Any more questions you want to ask?'" _to Sam and the girl.

Sam whispered something to the girl who laughed nervously and then responded. Alise couldn't hear them, but whatever it was, the two got into the car after that. Sam went in the passenger seat and the girl sat awkwardly in the driver's seat. Sam turned around to face Alise.

"Do you know what's going on here?" he asked her hopefully.

She smiled apologetically. "Well, I could lie and say yes, but quite honestly, I've just been rolling with the punches these past couple of days. You know, trying to get used to everything."

Sam nodded his head and turned around.

* * *

><p>Yay! Wow, this is a long chapter haha. So what do you all think? Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	11. Glasses

Before the four exited the junkyard, Bee stopped in the middle of the street, noticing the girl's purse and all its contents lying on the ground outside. When he stopped the car, the girl raced out of the driver's seat and quickly grabbed all her possessions, stuffing them into the bag. Just as quickly as she got out, she jumped back into the car. Alise noticed, however, as she came in, that she wasn't actually sitting on the seat. She was using her arms to prop herself up and Alise thought it looked odd and uncomfortable. Just as she was about to comment, however, she remembered that she didn't even know the girl's name. She mentally chided herself for not asking earlier, but she then realized that there wasn't exactly an opportune moment before. She leaned forward in the back seat and began to speak.

"I'm sorry," she started. Sam and the girl both looked back at her, but she only faced the girl as she spoke. "I know his name," she gestured to Sam, "but I don't know yours." Sam got a confused look on his face.

"Wait a minute," he said. "How do you know my-"

"Mikaela," the girl said with a smile, cutting Sam off. Alise nodded her head and smiled also, and then she leaned back into her seat and started to (once again) absentmindedly trace circles in the seat fabric. There was silence for a while, the only sound in the car being the roar of Bee's engine. But after a little while longer, Mikaela spoke.

"This car's a pretty good driver," she said, not taking her eyes off Bee's steering wheel, which was moving without any assistance.

_I would hope so,_ Alise thought sarcastically, but she kept quiet.

"Yeah," Sam said idly. He seemed to look her over for a moment, and then another confused look crossed his face. He had finally noticed that she wasn't sitting on the seat. "Why don't you go sit on that seat there?"

"I'm not gonna sit on that seat," she said defensively. "He's driving."

_Oh, so that's why, _Alise thought, but she nodded to herself. She was surprised that Mikaela would even take that into account.

Sam slowly nodded. "Yeah. You're right." He was quiet for a few moments, and then he slowly continued. "You know, maybe you should sit on my lap."

Both Mikaela and Alise looked at him, their eyebrows raised. "Why?" she responded, annoyed. Alise could see why she would be. Boys were probably jumping at the chance to touch her all the time, and she probably, didn't want that from Sam either.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here," he said, calmly. "Safety first."

Mikaela paused for a moment, obviously not expecting that. She sighed, but Alise could see a little smirk playing on her lips. She turned to him. "Yeah. Right," she agreed, and she quickly got up from her seat and into Sam's lap in the passenger seat, stealing a quick glance at Alise. As she sat down, she grabbed the seatbelt, and pulled it over the two of them.

"See? That's better," Sam commented, and Mikaela smiled.

_Score one for lover boy! _Alise was mentally applauding, and she turned away from the two to let them have their little moment. She looked out the window and noticed that they were entering a tunnel and driving further out of South Gate.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move," she heard Mikaela say after a moment.

Sam chuckled a little and Alise could have sworn she could _hear_ the smirk on his face. "Thank you."

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela continued to Sam.

"Hmm?"

"Why if he's supposed to be like this super advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap camaro?"

Alise froze.

She turned around angrily to face them. She was about to comment that this _'piece of crap camaro'_ was a replica of _her _car, but she didn't need to. Bee had emitted an odd noise from the speakers and he suddenly swerved to the side of the tunnel, blocking the whole side of the road. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other quickly, and opened the passenger seat door and got out. Alise stayed in the back seat.

"Bee?" she asked. He didn't respond.

Taking the silence as anger, Alise slowly crawled out from the back of the car and exited. The second she left, the car door closed, and Bee quickly drove off and didn't come back.

Alise stared as he drove further and further away, until he was out of sight. She couldn't breathe. _Did he really just... leave?_ she questioned. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like someone had just stuck a dagger in her. She felt betrayed.

From the side of the tunnel, Sam was flipping out.

"Fantastic!" he yelled angrily. He was talking to Mikaela, who wouldn't look at him and was obviously embarrassed. Normally, Alise would have felt sorry for her, but at the moment, she didn't really care. "Now you pissed him off!" He paused furiously. "That car is sensitive! $4,000 just drove off!"

Alise turned to face Sam in a fury. "Is that all you care about! Your money? He needed your _help!_ And you just instulte-"

She was cut off by the sudden sound of an engine revving behind her in the distance. She turned around. Pulling up beside her was a new, bright, and shiny yellow Camaro with the same black stripe like her old one had. She faced the car.

"Bee?" she asked hopefully. She was greeted with a chirp from the inside of the car. The car door opened up to her. Smiling brightly, she quickly stepped into the car and sat in the passenger's seat, running her hand along the leather seating and the new stereo. The car shook slightly.

_"'You didn't (_static_) think I would (_static_) leave you (_static_) like that, did you (_static_) bell?'" _he voiced slyly, loud enough that only she could hear.

She smiled, relieved, in response. "You clean up nice, Bee," she said fondly. He chirped happily in response.

She turned to the two still outside a few feet away, still annoyed at them, but a little less now that Bee was back. They were staring at Bee, shocked expressions on their faces. "Are you two going to stand there for the rest of the night, or are you going to get in the car?" she asked them, as she crawled into the back seat. The two seemed to snap out of their fazes, and got into the car.

* * *

><p>None of the three knew where Bee was taking them and none of them questioned him, either. Bee was racing along the road for about ten minutes when he suddenly pulled in a pathway that led to a gated area. He easily drove through the fence that was blocking their path and they drove into an area in front of an elegant looking building with a column-like sculpture in the middle of it. Pulling up next to the column, Bee parked. Alise didn't know what they doing there. <em>Are they meeting us here? <em>she wondered. But then she happened to look into the sky and saw four orbs of light. At first she though she was seeing things, but then as she continued to stare at them, she saw that they were growing bigger and bigger. Then she knew that she wasn't imagining them. Sam and Mikaela, who also saw the orbs, got out of Bee to take a closer look. Alise, however, stayed in the car, feeling safer with Bee.

"Is that them, Bee?" she asked him, resting her head on the top of the front seat.

_"Yes," _he responded quietly. Suddenly as if they were given a sudden burst of energy, the four orbs shot across the sky with a loud whirring sound and a flash of light illuminating the sky. Alise saw that they looked more like comets now that they were closer, and then the four of them sailed over their heads. Suddenly there was a loud crash and what felt like a shockwave, and the whole car shook. Alise cringed a little at the movement, and her hand shot up to where her head was, her gripping the seat tightening.

_"'It's okay,'" _Bee voiced soothingly. _"You'll like (_static_) them.'"_

Alise looked at the read view mirror. "Oh, I know _I _will. But what will they think of me?"

Bee chuckled. _She's about to meet aliens from another planet and she's worried that they won't _like_ her, _he thought humorously to himself. _"'You have nothing to be afraid of. I (_static_) trust you, so (_static_) they will, too.'"_

Alise gulped a little, but smiled slightly. "Okay, Bee," she said.

He chirped in response and a few moments after, Sam and Mikaela came into the car.

"I think one landed close," Sam said and Mikaela nodded in agreement. Bee's engine revved up and he started to drive away from the area. After just a few more minutes of driving, the four had ended up in a field and Bee opened the doors for them to get out. Only a few hundred yards away was a smoking mess of one of the comets. It had landed chaotic into the field and everything around it was torched and broken. It looked like the one Alise had seen on Tono's property.

Not wanting to get too close, the three humans looked on from the inclined hill they were standing on, Bee a safe distance from them. They watched as the comet started to steam and make metallic scratching noises. Then after a few seconds, something emerged from the comet; another mechanical man. Alise automatically took a step back. The man turned, but didn't seem to see them and he ran off in the direction opposite from them.

They watched him run until he disappeared and the three humans looked at each other, and then turned to run back to Bee.

* * *

><p>Bee had taken them back into the city. It was about an hour after the three had seen the mechanical man run off into the field, and Bee had taken then directly to this area. It was abandoned. Not another person had been in sight for miles and it gave Alise chills. It was dark and late, and the events of the day were starting to take a toll on her, but she refused to let herself be tired. They were about to meet Bee's friends, and she couldn't go to sleep right now.<p>

They were in a dark alleyway when Bee finally stopped driving. It was quiet.

"Are they coming?" Sam asked, and then suddenly, flashing lights filled the alleyway. Four vehicles pulled up in front of them. The first was a Peterbilt semi-truck, blue with red flames and the next was black Topkick. After that, a search and rescue hummer, flashing lights on its roof. The last, was a gray Pontiac Solstice. The four vehicles surrounded them, the closest being the Peterbilt. The three humans stepped out of Bee and walked in front of him to face the truck. Then, right before their eyes, it transformed into a mechanical man.

With a medley of whirrs and crunches, he slowly stood up in front of the humans, them falling into his shadow. He was huge, standing at least thirty feet tall, and being at least ten feet taller than Bee. There was a calming sense about the machine, and a feel of leadership Alise couldn't ignore or deny. Then after him, the rest of the vehicles, including Bee, also transformed into their bipedal forms.

The leader slowly bent down in front of them, but mostly, in front of Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" The leader had a voice has deep as the sea, and Alise's eyes widened as she listened to it. She heard Mikaela whisper to him on his other side.

"They know your name!" she said to him, not taking her eyes off the huge man.

"Yeah," he said to the leader, dumbfounded.

"My name is Optimus Prime," the leader continued. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us 'Autobots', for short," the rescue vehicle stated.

"Autobots," Sam repeated, almost as if to reassure himself this was all real.

Optimus nodded and then turned to Alise. Him giving her his full attention was a bit frightening.

"And I assume you are Alise, the human who helped grant our comrade safe passage?"

Not excepting him to speak to her and feeling a little intimidated, Alise slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she said timidly, yet clearly.

He nodded his head once at her. "We thank you for your service. From what he tells us, he would not have gotten this far without your help. We are in your debt."

Alise was about to respond, when another one of the Autobots spoke.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" he said, and he did a little somersault.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz," Optimus stated.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" Jazz said, and then he jumped and sat on an old car. The sound of the car crashing made Alise visibly cringe for a moment and the bot noticed.

"Sorry, little lady," he said and he smirked, which made Alise chuckled. This received an annoyed chirp from Bee. She looked over at him and smiled, which made him grin back.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Wed," Optimus said, and there was a noise behind him. He turned and saw the bot that was formally the Topkick.

"My weapons specialist: Ironhide."

The large bot's arms suddenly turned into two large canons and he pointed them at Sam. "You feelin' lucky, punk?" Sam looked visibly distressed.

"Easy, Ironhide..." Optimus warned.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons," he said, a little put out. The canons then retracted and changed back into his arms. Sam relaxed slightly.

Optimus turned to the search and rescue bot. "Our medical officer: Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffed and he 'hmmmed.' "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female," he said, matter-of-factly, looking at Sam and Mikaela.

Alise looked over at the two, who were now awkwardly looking at each other. Mikaela took a small step away from him.

_Awkward, _Alise thought to herself, trying not to chuckle. Then Ratchet turned to her.

"And the other femme is repressing an infection in her arm."

She froze and down looked at her arm that she injured. She had almost forgotten about it after the night's string of events, but now that she remembered it was there, an ache crawled up her body. She heard a sharp chirp come from behind her and she turned around to see Bee looking confused and worriedly at her, while the other bots giving _him_ confused looks.

"It's nothing, Bee," she tried to calm him. "It's just a scratch."

Rachet looked at her accusingly. "I'm detecting a more advanced form of infection for it to be 'just a scratch.' May I see?"

She looked guiltily up at him and sighed. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and put her scarf-wrapped arm out to him. She saw Bee come closer from the corner of her eye to look down at them. She looked up at him and tried to give him a reassuring grin, but he wasn't buying it. As Rachet bent over and unwrapped her arm, Alise could see that the edges of her wound had appeared redder and more swollen. He when finished and the last of her bloodied scarf (Bee whirred at the sight of it) had been removed, she looked and saw that it did look bad. The center of the wound were it was deepest was dark and she could see fresh dots of blood coming to the surface. It made her slightly queasy. Bee went basaltic.

_"'Why didn't (_static_) you say (_static_) something!'" _Bee voiced angrily, looking down at her. Alise noticed that Ironhide had nudged Jazz in the shoulder and snickered for some reason, but she didn't comment.

"We had more pressing things to worry about than me, Bee," she said softly, but he continued to scold her.

_"'Not if you (_static_) were hurt! How did it (_static_) even-'" _

"If I may," Rachet interjected, slightly assumed at the two. He turned his arm into a small told and aimed it at Alise's arm. Alise's eyes widened and he noticed. "Don't worry. This will help."

Alise calmed and nodded, accepting this answer. The tool sprayed a clear liquid over her wound and it dried quickly, seemingly seeping into her into her arm. She gazed in wonder at its sudden disappearance, and noticed that the swollenness of her wound already looked a little better.

"The infection should be gone within the hour, the next at the most," Rachet said to her as she looked at her arm. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she said in gratitude and she saw Bee nod his head at him also, a smile now on his face. Rachet nodded and the two bots stood up. Bee looked visibly relieved, and a happy look was now on his face. Optimus continued once more.

"You already know your guardian: Bumblebee." Alise looked up to see Bee run in place and throw a few punches in the air. A song singing, _"Check on the rep, yep! Second to none!"_ came on through his speakers. Alise smiled fondly at him.

"So you're my guardian," Sam yelled to Bee. Bee stopped and nodded his head at Sam with an agreeing chirp following.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Rachet said, as he pointed a red beam of light at Bee's throat. Bee started to cough and looked like he was in a little pain. Alise looked up worriedly at him, but after one last cough, he looked down at her and gave her a reassuring wink. She relaxed. "I'm still working on them."

Mikaela, who was watching the scene unfold in silence, looked at Optimus.

"Why are you here?" she asked him bravely.

"We are here looking for the All Spark," he answered. "And we must find it before Megatron."

Sam looked confused. "Mega-what?"

Optimus tapped the side of his head where his temple was, and almost like a projector, he aimed an image onto the ground. Alise gasped as she saw what looked like a whole other world, only it was made of metal. She saw what she thought were homes and all different types of mechanical men, women, and even children. It was a beautiful world, full of light and vibrancy. _So this is where Bee's from, _she thought to herself. Optimus continued.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." The images turned and Alise saw an evil looking mechanical man come into view, with the same red eyes as the one from earlier. She assumed this was Megatron, and she watched as the mechanical world started to fall apart around them. "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him..."

"My grandfather," Sam said, and the projection stopped. Optimus nodded his head.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," he said to Sam. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam's eyes widened. "How did you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay?" Alise commented, confused.

"eBay..." Sam mused, an understanding look crossing his face.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Rachet added.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus concluded. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

_No pressure or anything though, _Alise thought to herself.

Mikaela then turned to Sam. "Please tell me that you have those glasses?"

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Long chapter, haha. My hands hurt. A lot. However, I'm bearing the pain and trucking on to the next chapter! I'm having a great time writing this and I hope you all are having a great time reading it. Thanks so much for all the love! And thanks to everyone who's been asking questions, also! Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	12. Earthquake

Followed by the rest of the Autobots, the three humans, in Bee, were driving to Sam's house in search of the glasses. Sam believed he still had the glasses at home in his backpack, he just wasn't sure where. After a long car ride of one continuous awkward silence, the five autobots and the three humans pulled onto the street by Sam's house, Bee the only one going into the driveway. Sam and Mikaela got out first, and then Alise exited from the back. The two girls tried to stay a little hidden and he turned to the two of them before entering the house.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" he said, a little panicky. _The poor kid, _Alise thought. _He's had a rough night. _"You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay," Mikaela answered, trying to get him to calm down a little.

"All of them," he persisted.

"Yeah, okay, okay," Mikaela said once more. He remained unconvinced.

"Five minutes, all right?" Alise rolled her eyes.

"Sam, go!" she said. "I think we can keep them at bay."

Sam let out a hot breath and ran to the door. Alise and Mikaela watched from behind the Witwickys' garage with the autobots right behind them, as they saw Sam go to the door. His father, however, was at the entrance and apparently wasn't letting him enter right away.

"We need the glasses," she heard Optimus say from behind and she let out a little squeak when she realized that he was transforming.

"Optimus, please keep low!" Alise tried to reason. "His parents will see you!" Her words were fallen upon deaf ears, however, and he kept on walking. The rest of the bots did the same. Alise and Mikaela braced for a terrified scream to be heard, but instead heard yelling, "What are you doing? What are you doing!" They looked at each other and then looked to see Sam being only human there. Apparently he had sent his father away just in time.

"No, watch the path! Watch the path!" he continued. "Watch the... Please, please, please!"

He continued to chant a string of pleads. Then Optimus took one large step... directly onto the fountain in the middle of the yard.

"Sorry," he apologized. "My bad." He lifted his foot. It was completely crushed.

"Oh, I... You couldn't..." Sam paused, horrified at the mess. "You couldn't wait for five... You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Then he turned to Mikaela and Alise. "I told you to watch them! I told you!"

Mikaela and Alise looked pointedly at him. "Okay, you know what?" Mikaela said. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Next time I come over, I'll bring my anti-robot night stick, and _then _we'll fight them back!" Alise snapped at him also.

"Oh, this is bad," he said, frenzied. Then he turned his head. "No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

Alise turned and saw a little Chihuahua with a cast on one of its legs peeing on Ironhide's foot. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and she turned and noticed Bee had a smirk on his face as well. Ironhide lifted the dog off the ground a little with his foot and Mojo jumped off and barked at him.

"Oh, wet!" he growled and he started to shake his foot off, right over Mojo.

Sam quickly ran over and scooped Mojo up before Ironhide stepped on him.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" Sam yelled, the dog still in his arm. "Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo, this is Mojo. He's a pet of mine."

Ironhide, clearly unamused, turned his arm back into a canon and aimed it at the dog Sam was holding. Sam's voiced climbed a pitch.

"He's a pet! Okay? That's all! If you could just put the guns away... Put the... Put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation," Ironhide said darkly. He still didn't put his weapon away. "Shall I terminate?"

Sam's eyes all but bugged out of his head. "No, no, no, no! He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my... This is my Chihuahua! We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" He turned towards Mikaela and Alise, looking for some assistance, but Ironhide already responded.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," Ironhide said gruffly.

"He peed on you?" Sam looked down at the dog. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide also yelled.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

Ironhide turned away from Sam and the dog. "My foot's gonna rust," muttered as he walked on.

"Just shut up and go hide!" Sam said to them, and he ran into the house, leaving the others outside.

"Autobots, recon," Optimus said, and they dispersed around the house. Bee came up to Alise and held his hand out to her. She smiled brightly and she stepped on his hand, keeping her balance by holding onto his thumb. He raised her onto his shoulder and she sat down, burrowing her face into his the side of his head. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She then looked down at Mikaela, who was looking up curiously at them and then laughed, and she smiled. Mikaela looked like she was about to say something, when Optimus came up to her.

"I believe Sam will need your assistance," he said, and he held his hand out in front of her. Mikaela looked nervous, but she slowly walked over to him and sat in his hand, emitting a small noise as he lifted her into the air and into Sam's window.

"Time is short," Alise heard Optimus say and Mikaela got from his hand into Sam's room. Alise looked up at Bee.

"You think I should lend a hand?" she asked him.

He frowned a little, but nodded. _"'I guess,'"_ he voiced, and he quickly walked her over to Sam's window. He put his hand in front of her once more and she slowly crawled on, taking a seat. With one last smile, he brought her to the window. She climbed in just as Mikaela was saying, "You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room." When she stepped in, Bee looked at her through the window and chirped once, alerting the two to her presence.

"Now what are you doing here?" Sam asked her, obviously frazzled.

"Just thought I'd help," she said and Sam sighed roughly.

"Okay. What now?" Mikaela said, going back to what they were taking about before Alise got there. Suddenly, there was a noise outside. Sam went to the window to see that all of the autobots were in their vehicle forms, parked in his yard.

"No. No, no," Sam started to yell. "No, no, no. This isn't hiding! This isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a truck stop!"

Alise decided to look around the room a bit more while Sam freaked out behind her. She looked under his bed and through his dressers, but she couldn't find anything that even looked like a pair of glasses or a case. All she found were pictures of underdressed girls and supposedly clean shirts that smelled of BO. She turned back and listened to what Sam was yelling about.

"-parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?" he was saying.

"We must have the glasses." Optimus was at the window again.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here," he said, making a poor attempt at trying to remain calm.

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes."

Alise wondered for a moment whether Sam's parents could hear them, but she assumed since they hadn't come up that they didn't. _Weren't they a _little _suspicious though? _Alise wondered to herself.

Sam had said something else, and Optimus sighed.

"Autobots, fall back," he said and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said. "Please, for five minutes."

Sam turned back into the room when they heard an electrical sound and a whirring. They also heard the sound of glass breaking and the house shook for a moment.

"Earthquake!" Alise heard from downstairs. She assumed it was from his father. "Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake! Judy! Judy, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!"

There was a pause for a moment. "How did you get over there so fast?" she heard again, from a female voice. Sam's mother, she guessed again.

Alise ran to the window and looked outside. She saw Rachet in fallen electrical wires, broken pieces of a wooden shack lying next to him.

"Wow! That was tingly!" she heard him say to Ironhide who was standing over him. "You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically.

The whole house was dark now, and Alise listened as there was a medley of voices that filled the air. She was a little disoriented and banged into something in the room. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the window.

"What's with the light?" Sam asked. "You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" They heard from outside. It was Sam's father. Everyone froze. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"You know he'll start counting," his mother said, also out there.

"-if you don't open the door!" Alise and Mikaela ran to the back of the room, hiding. The two continued outside.

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal!"

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back!"

Sam finally answered the door. "What's up? What's with the bat?" he said, remarkably calm. Alise and Mikaela were crammed in the back corner where they couldn't be seen.

"Who were you talking to?" his father asked.

"I'm talking to you," he answered back.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" his mother asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were..." his mother trailed off.

"It doesn't matter what we thought," his father interrupted. "What was that light?"

"No, what light? What?" Sam said. His father entered the room, his mother following. "There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced-"

"There was light under the door."

"Look, you can't... You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We knocked for five minutes."

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked."

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" They just stood there. "No. This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" his mother finally cut in. "You are so defensive! Were you..." She paused. "Masturbating?"

There was a pause. Mikaela and Alise looked at each other, wide eyed and they put hands over there mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

"Judy..." Sam's father started.

Sam sounded horrified. "Was I master... No, Mom!"

"Zip it, okay?" his father snapped at him.

"It's okay... " she said.

"No, I don't masturbate!"

"That's not something for you to bring up," his father said.

"Okay," she ended.

"That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"Father-son thing..." Sam scoffed.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable... you can call it Sam's happy time or..." she continued.

"Happy time?" Sam yelled, his voice reaching another pitch.

"...my special alone time..."

"Judy, stop!" his father yelled.

"...with myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and..."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink," she finally ended.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light," his father said again, trying to steer them from the previous conversation.

"Oh, parents," Sam said.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Suddenly the ground started to shake again, and Alise and Mikaela wobbled a little next to each other. Alise heard mechanical walking outside the house. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" He said this as he ran to the bathtub in the back and lied down. "Aftershock! Aftershock!"

Alise tuned out whatever they were saying. _They are nuts! _she thought to herself, and she widened her eyes at Mikaela who nodded in agreement. Then the lights in the house came back on.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Sam's mother said. "Come on, get out of that tub."

"Can't you take safety seriously?" He looked outside the window of Sam's room and into his yard. "Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place!" He paused for a moment and sighed. "Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard." He turned away from the yard and back into the room.

Alise then started to hear voices from outside. "The parents are very irritating." It sounded like Ironhide.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rachet said to him.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide asked excitedly. Alise heard something whirring.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans! What is with you?" Optimus chided at his soldier.

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option."

"Sam and the glasses are still in there," Optimus seemed to muse impatiently.

"Yeah, and Bee's little girlfriend," Ironhide said amusingly. Alise's eyes widened and she blushed. She heard a chirp from outside and Ironhide saying, "Hey!" after a loud bang, but they were silent after that. Alise couldn't help but giggle softly and feel a warmth settle in her heart.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam," his parents continued. "We wanna know who."

"Mom, I told-" but Sam was cut off. Alise had come out from the back, not being able to take the bickering anymore.

"Hi, I'm Alise. I'm a friend of Sam's," she said kindly. Mikaela came out also.

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Sam's, too."

Sam's parents looked speechless at the girls. Slowly their expressions changed. His mother put a hand over her heart and his father looked immensely proud.

"Gosh, you two are gorgeous! Aren't they just the prettiest girls?" she gushed.

"They can hear you talking, Mom," Sam said, embarrassed.

"Thank you," the two girls said at the same time.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..."

"Sorry that we're bugging you," his father said and they started to walk out.

"Do you have my backpack?" Sam asked before they left.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," his mother said, and they left the room.

"Oh, yes," Sam said relived. "Okay. Okay." They all started to walked downstairs.

"Your mom's so nice," Mikaela said to Sam and Alise nodded in agreement. He went to his backpack that was on the kitchen counter and dug threw it. He found the glasses case. He and Alise breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam didn't comment on what Mikaela said. "I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?"

Mikaela and Alise shook their hands, but then paused. There was a knock on Sam's front door. His father came over and answered it. A strange looking man with crazy eyes wearing was standing there.

"Ronald Wickity?" the man asked Sam's father.

"It's Witwicky," he said, a little annoyed. "Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it."

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?" he didn't wait for an answer and stepped into. Sam's mother called in from the living room.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard!"

"What the heck is going on here?" Sam's father yelled at the man.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter."

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!" she called again from the living room.

"National security?" Mr. Witwicky questioned.

"That's right. National security."

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere!" Mrs. Witwicky called again. "There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

"Could you stay off the grass?" Mr. Witwicky added, seeing the men.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings," the man in the suit yelled to a man who just came in.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!" Mrs. Witwicky came in with Mojo, the bat from earlier still in her hand.

"Drop the bat, ma'am," the suited man told her. Mr. Witwicky got defensive.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my..."

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon," the man decided to add.

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" Mrs. Witwicky yelled at the man. He ignored her statement.

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

"No!"

"What is this?" Sam asked. The suited man saw him and the girls behind Mr. Witwicky.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line," Mr. Witwicky said, staying in front of the three.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here!"

"What operation?"

"That is what we are gonna find out." He turned to the man who came in earlier. He was holding some kind of monitor like tool in his hand. "I think direct contact. Son?"

"Yeah."

"Step forward, please."

"Just stand?"

They held the tool in front of Sam and it started to beep wildly. The suited man smiled.

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

"Wait," the second man said. He was still holding the tool in front of Sam but was now moving it over. The more he did, the louder it got, until it couldn't make anymore noise than it was at the moment. It was on Alise.

"Well, well, well," the suited man said to her. "Looks like we're gonna have a prison party! Bring them all in." Then him, the other man, and a third man handcuffed them all and lead them out of the house. Mojo barked after them

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Mrs. Witwicky yelled, before she was lead into a vehicle.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer!" his father yelled, and then he was put in the vehicle also.

The three others were lead into a large van. Before she was put in, she looked at the Witwicky house for any signs of the autobots. She saw none.

_Where are you, Bee? _she thought despairingly, before she was forced into the car.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Hoped you liked! Going onto the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! It adds fuel to my writing fire! And thanks to all of you that have! You blow me away!<p>

As always, I own nothing.

~Mel


	13. Simmons

Here he is! The man, the myth, the maniac, Agent Simmons! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, LadiesMan217," the man in the suit said to Sam. He was sitting in front of the three humans in the van, watching Sam closely. There was another suited man in the car, driving. "That is your eBay username, right?" Mikaela and Alise looked pointedly at him.<p>

"Yeah, but, you know," Sam said, trying to avert their looks, "it was a typo and I ran with it."

The man just nodded his head at him, as in _Yeah, right._ "What do you make of this?" he said, and he held out his cell phone and pushed a button. A voice came out.

"_My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my..."_ He pushed the button again, and the voice stopped. He put the phone back in his pocket.

"Is that you?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," Mikaela said, with a sigh, glaring at Sam.

"Last night at the station," he continued, "you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

Sam laughed uncomfortably. "Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..."

"Really?"

"...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

"Well, not by itself," Mikaela decided to add.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy!"

Everybody, including the man, started to laugh awkwardly. It made Alise's skin crawl. The man suddenly stopped.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked bluntly. The rest of the humans stopped.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" Sam said. "Like what, E. T? No."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"Yeah."

The man sighed and reached into his pocket once more. He pulled something out and waved it at the three.

"You see this?" he said to them. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right," Mikaela scoffed at him.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever," he continued, but Mikaela had had enough.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

He turned his head at her and glared.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," he said, pointing a finger at her. "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What?" Sam said, turning to Mikaela. "Parole?" Alise looked at her also, but didn't say anything.

"It's nothing," Mikaela said, looking at the car floor.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" the man said, smirking once more.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?" Mikaela said, looking at Sam. "Well, they... They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked her, shocked.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" the man added. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot!"

Alise looked at the man and saw him look at Mikaela with a speck of lust in his eyes. Alise flared up.

"Leave her alone you prick!" she yelled at the man. He turned his attention towards her.

"So she speaks," he said to her rudely. Then he looked pointedly at her, as if he was examining her. "Have we met? You look familiar."

"God I hope not," Alise said to him, just as curtly as he had to her. He didn't respond right away, but he just continued to look strangely at her. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up and he smirked.

"I know who you are," he said wickedly. "You're that Brown girl from Arizona. What's your name, umm, Alice, Lisa, Lucy-"

"Alise," she growled at him. He laughed.

"Well it looks like I've hit the jackpot tonight!" He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Apparently there's a very worried young man out near Phoenix who's been calling the FBI a couple times every hour. Says you were taken by a _giant mechanical man_. Of course he was yelling in very rapid Spanish, so at least that's what the interpreter got out of it. 'Un hombre mecánico,' they said he kept repeating." He smirked at her again.

Sam and Mikaela looked at Alise with a mixture of worried and confused expressions on their faces. Alise didn't look at them, but continued to look the man head on. "But you look just fine to me. I think he'd be kinda disappointed to hear that you ran off with a robot. Poor kid." He chuckled for a moment to himself. "However, I hear you're _very _talented with languages. Tell me, hon. How many dirty words can you say in Spanish?" He winked at her, and Alise's anger turned to fury. She grinned at him.

"Twenty-four,_ culo,"_ she told him, smiling, emphasizing the word. He frowned at her.

"Watch your mouth, chick. From what I hear, he's not the only one who saw you get taken. Apparently there's also some very angry townsfolk who are wondering why you stopped them from shooting your little house guest down." Alise's face dropped. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll throw to the dogs."

"Hey! Back off!" Mikaela yelled at him. He turned back to her.

"You too, Victoria's Secret. It'd be a real shame if your daddy had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life." Suddenly, Alise heard a rapid beeping from behind the man. She looked and saw the monitor that was used on them earlier flashing, the little arrow in the middle of the screen jumping. _Oh, you're about to have your ass handed to you, _Alise thought happily to herself. The man, however, didn't seem to notice and he turned to face all three of them. "It is time to talk!"

Just as he said that, the van slammed into something large and heavy. Alise looked up and saw that it was a red and blue leg. She smiled wickedly. Suddenly two hands started to crush the roof of the vehicle and the sound of screeching metal was heard as it started to tear off. The suited man started to yell directions at the driver, but it was no use. The roof had torn off, making the rest of the car fall to the ground roughly. The three smiled brightly and one another and then Sam leaned forward in the car. They looked up to see Optimus standing over them, the roof still in his hands which he quickly tossed to the side.

"You A-holes are in trouble now," Sam said to the two suited men. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus boomed over them. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Alise looked behind them and the rest of the Autobots come into view. See looked and saw Bee at the far left. His head was wildly searching the small group of humans, but he saw her, his whole body relaxed and he smiled. She smiled back and was about to wave to him before she remembered she was still handcuffed.

The suited man tried to protest, but Jazz went, "Give me those!" and the weapons left the humans and flew to his hand.

The man looked up at Optimus and stared. "Hi, there," he said.

"You don't seem afraid," Optimus noticed. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are certain rules I have to abide by," he said back, still seeming relatively calm. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except... to say I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car."

"Right. Uh, me? You want me to...? "

"Now!" Optimus's voice made the suited man jump and he did what he said.

"All right, all right," he said. He continued to mumble as he got out and the driver did also. The three also got out of the back, stepping over the doors, still handcuffed. Alise watched as Mikaela unlocked herself from hers and helped Sam with his as he started to say something to her. Alise didn't listen, and she walked straight to Bee. He quickly met her halfway, followed by Ironhide and Rachet. She smiled up at him, her hands still behind her back.

"Hey," she said simply. He bent down to her eye level and took one of his fingers and placed it gently under her chin.

_"'Are you (_static_) alright?'" _he worriedly asked her, looking over her for possible injuries.

She chuckled. "I'm okay." He nodded once and smiled. Then he made a motion with his hand for her to turn around, and she did so. He placed his thumb and index finger in-between the chain of the cuffs and crushed it, making them fall off. Alise let them fall the ground and she turned back around and rubbed her wrists. "Thanks," she said, and she smiled up at him again. He chirped at her. Suddenly, she heard the suited man yelling once more and she turned around. Sam was standing in front of him.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," the man was saying, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No?" Sam asked, and then he went into the man's pocket.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense," the man said. Bee, Alise, Ironhide, and Rachet walked over.

Sam pulled his badge out of his pocket. "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam looked at the badge. "Agent Simmons is it?"

The man, Agent Simmons, grumbled. "Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Suddenly something hit Simmons in the back of the head and a trail of liquid started to leak all over him. "Hey!"

Alise looked up. It was coming from Bee.

"Bee!" she squealed, grossed out, but amused. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus said sternly.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons demanded, and Bee did.

Mikaela stepped forward. "All right, tough guy, take it off."

"What are you talking about?" Simmons said pointedly at her.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," she responded with a wicked smile.

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad." Alise then watched as Simmons started to strip down, revealing an undershirt that had a S-7 on the front and Hawaiian boxers. Simmons and the driver then started to tell Mikaela that this was the beginning of the end for her, as she handcuffed them to a pole. Alise found this hysterical, but the more he threatened Mikaela, the more an anger built up in Alise. She wasn't normally a violent person, but this man brought out a fury in her. _Who the hell does he think he is? _she asked herself. So when they were done talking (or more so threatening), Alise slowly walked up to Simmons. He looked at her pointedly.

"And what do you want, princess?" he asked sarcastically. Alise shrugged, and then lifted her fist into the air, and right into his face. Alise heard a gasp from Mikaela behind her and a surprised chirp from Bee. Simmons let out a pained gasp and yelled, "WHAT THE HEL-"

"Thatwas from threatening my friends." Then she took her foot and with a swift kick, she delivered a painful blow to the back of his leg. He let out another breath of pain and he started to cuss.

"And _that _was for threatening me." Alise walked away from the man and faced her friends, who were all smirking at her, not minding her little outburst. Ironhide was actually laughing.

"I like this femme!" he was saying, and he patted Bee on the back, who smiled down at her. They then heard sirens in the distance.

"Optimus! Incoming!"

Optimus nodded his head. "Roll out," he said. Optimus stayed in his bipedal form and started to run with Sam and Mikaela in his hand, and the rest of them turned into their vehicle forms, Bee with Alise. They dispersed.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I think most of you know what's coming next. :( Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	14. Pain

Short chapter everyone, but I felt it needed to be this way. Next one will be longer, I promise!

* * *

><p>Bee and Alise were on Optimus's trail, trying to stay close, but they had to take the back way while driving. Bee was reaching speeds over 80 mph, and Alise stayed in the driver's seat.<p>

_"'What did you (_static_) mean he (_static_) threatened (_static_) you?'" _Bee voiced tightly after a moment or two of driving.

"It was nothing, Bee," she said, trying to keep her voice even. She heard what sounded like growl come though the speakers.

_"'Bell.'" _

Alise sighed. "Simmons said that Sal's been calling the FBI trying to find me." She didn't continue.

_"'And?'" _he said, knowing there was something she wasn't telling him. She looked down.

"And the rest of the town wants my head because I kept them from shooting you. He told me he was gonna send me home and let them deal with me."

Bee was silent for a moment. _"'Didn't they (_static_) know you for a (_static_) long time? (_static_) They wouldn't (_static_) hurt you (_static_) would they?'"_

Alise paused before continuing. "I don't know, Bee. It's not everyday I stop them from shooting an alien." She paused for a moment. "They're very _traditional_. Or radical's another way of looking at it. They like taking the law into their own hands. I love them, but they're not very… rational, with some things." She stopped. "David shot a guy in the foot once for stealing a 50 cent candy bar from his store," she mused quietly, but out loud.

The seat belt that was around Alise tightened significantly. Alise smiled lightly, knowing why it did. Alise started to run her fingers along the seat belt. "It's alright, Bee. I'm not going anywhere."

There was a soft chirp from the speakers and she rested her head against the window, still running her fingers along the belt. Suddenly, Alise heard a noise above them. She looked up and saw a helicopter flying above them. Bee's engine revved up. Alise looked over through the brush and gated area and saw Optimus, and the tiny figures in his hands that were Sam and Mikaela. He was climbing onto the rafters of a bridge, trying to stay hidden. However, seconds after he disappeared into the bridge, the helicopter came back into view, circling the area and then going under the bridge. Bee and Alise turned a corner, facing the track to where the bridge was located.

The helicopter circled overtop and then when back under the bridge. This time, however, when Alise was looking at the bridge, she saw something dangling from the rafters. Upon further looking, Alise saw that it was Mikaela, hanging onto Sam.

"Oh my god, Bee!" she said, but Bee was already racing to them. Alise's heart was beating rapidly, as she watched Sam who was doing a poor job of keeping Mikaela from falling. Suddenly Alise's seat belt flew up, and the door opened.

"Bee?" she asked quickly, scared. The road was racing fast beneath them and Alise envisioned herself falling out.

_"'Do you trust me?'" _he voiced quickly.

Alise was silent for a split second. "Yes."

_"Then hang onto (_static_) the door!'"_

Alise's heart nearly stopped. However, they were quickly approaching the bridge where Sam and Mikaela were and Alise didn't have much choice. She trusted Bee, and she knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. So using all the courage she could muster, Alise quickly jumped from the seat onto the door. She held on for dear life, terrified out her mind and she thought that hanging from door of a vehicle moving about 100 mph couldn't get much worse... but then Bee transformed.

She realized quickly why he needed her to jump. The seat she was sitting in quickly disappeared, and the door she was hanging onto lifted up and became one of his wings, doing nothing more to Alise than scare her out of her mind. Alise glanced up and saw that Sam and Mikaela had already started to fall. Gasping, Alise yelled, "No!" but with a swift leap into the air, Bee caught the two in his hands. Alise closed her eyes and hid her face as felt a swift rush of air pass through her hair. She felt as if they were flipping over, but she hung onto Bee's wing so hard her arms felt numb. Then with a loud bang and a hard jolt, Bee fell to the ground on his stomach. However, the jolt was too much for Alise, and she fell off Bee and landed hard on the ground, rolling a little before stopping.

Pain was shooting through her and she felt as though she hit her head, but she lifted it to see Bee placing Mikaela and Sam on the ground. Then he looked over at her, his eyes wide. She placed her head back down on the cool pavement. She listened as she heard him get up and run over. She also heard something else. The helicopter...

"Alise!" Sam and Mikaela were yelling as they ran over, too. She felt hands on her back and she was rolled over to face the two humans and Bee.

_"'Bell?'" _he asked above her, quickly bending over, worriedly placing one of his fingers gently on her head.

"Alise, are you okay?" Mikaela asked worriedly. Alise sat up as quickly and carefully as she could, the world spinning a little around her, but she shook it off.

"I'm fine," she said, lightly placing a hand on her head. "We need to get out of here." Sam quickly helped her up.

Suddenly the helicopter returned. Bee turned and placed himself in between it and the humans and Alise watched in horror as something was shot at Bee, grabbing him on the arm. It was a cable. Alise's blood ran cold.

"NO!" she yelled. But it was too late. Another helicopter appeared on the scene and did the same to his other hand, taking him hostage.

"No! Stop!" Sam also yelled, but their cries were useless. Finally, a third came, and shot a last cable to Bee's leg, bringing him hard to the ground.

_"BEE!"_ Alise screamed. He let out a strangled sound. The noise shot through her like a bullet and she couldn't think anymore. She sprinted to him, making herself go faster than her legs could carry her. She ran to his face and wrapped her arms around his head, pressing her cheek to his. Tears started running down her face, and she looked to see that multiple dark vans like the one that took them earlier were surrounding them. She also saw that men were surrounding Sam and Mikaela, the two of them on their knees with their hands behind their heads next to each other.

The cables that were attached to him noticeably tightened and Bee let out another agonizing noise, struggling against them, but not trying to hurt anyone. Alise heard Sam in the background noise yelling, "Look, he's not fighting back!" but his pleads were ignored.

_"No, Bee, no!" _she cried into his face.

_"'Bell,'" _he voiced roughly, obviously hurting. It made her feel sick. _"'You need to get out of here.'"_

Alise looked up at him, looking into his eyes. "I am _not _leaving you," she said painfully and solemnly. Something in Bee's eyes changed. Alise didn't now what it was, but they softened somehow. She took her hand and ran it along his cheek, tears streaming like a fountain down hers. "Bee, I-" She stopped. She suddenly felt very cold.

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!" she heard from behind them. Alise gasped as a white smoke covered the two of them. Alise stayed close to Bee, not removing her cheek from his, but she fell to her knees. The smoke was so cold that she felt as if someone had dumped ice and snow on her and it paralyzed her. Bee was feeling it too, him struggling against the cables as the smoke came closer and closer to them. He was crying out in pain. Alise could see much through the smoke, but she was able to see Sam, who somehow escaped from the men, tackle one of the men spraying Bee and her to the ground. Unfortunately, he was quickly taken down. Alise mentally thanked him, but couldn't do much more than that against the cold.

Suddenly, Alise felt a pair of hands around her, picking her up off the ground. This momentarily woke her from her frigid daze and she looked to see that she was being carried by one of the men who were hurting her and Bee. She heard Bee chirp wildly from behind her, and she knew he was trying to get her to move. So Alise quickly lifted her foot and delivered a swift kick to her carrier's groin. The man doubled over in pain and dropped her, and Alise, still a little dazed, started to run back to Bee. However, before she made it to him, someone else had wrapped her arms around her waist. To that person, she lifted her shoulder up and fiercely elbowed the unlucky man in the nose, making him fall back also. One last person tried to capture her, but because they only grabbed her by her arm, she simply swung back her free arm and hit the man in the face, seeing that he wasn't wearing a protective mask.

Alise made it back to Bee. There was a significant drop in the amount of spray that was being released on him due to the people she had just taken down, but it was still enough that he was in pain. She wrapped her arms around his face and placed her forehead on his. While in this position, she placed a small kiss on his nose. He looked up at her, a sad yet determined look in his eyes. She could see he was trying to hide his pain, and it broke her heart. She gently traced his mouth and his right cheek with her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bee," she whispered to Bee. "Please, Bee, I-"

Alise never got to finish. While she wasn't looking, a man with a taser came up behind her and shocked her in the back of the neck. The jolt caused her to take a step back. She was able to look Bee in the eyes one last time, his face a mixture of shock and anger.

"Bee," she whispered. Then darkness overtook her, and she hit the ground, hard. The last thing she heard was a wild loud chirping, before she lost all her senses and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Wow this was hard to write! Hope you all enjoyed though! Onto the next chapter! I promise Bee won't be gone for long! Review and tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone who have been writing the kindest and most awesome reviews! I love you all! You keep me writing!<p>

As always, I own nothing.

~Mel


	15. Failing

When Alise started to come to, she realized she was in a car before she opened her eyes. She felt movement underneath her and a seat belt around her. At first she thought it was Bee she was sitting in, but she quickly dismissed the hope. It was too cold and uninviting and hard for it to be him. Suddenly, the events of the night came rushing back to her. She suddenly felt unreal, as if all the reality had been taken from her and that she was just there. _Bee, _she remembered. A flood of emotions hit her like a tidal wave and her heart started to beat rapidly from the memory of him in pain, unable to escape and her not being able to do much more to help than throw a few kicks and punches. She slowly opened one of her eyes, but she didn't move.

Light was shining in through one of the car windows, telling Alise it was already morning. For some reason, she was uncharacteristically sensitive to the light, and her head began to ache. Bearing through the pain, she nonchalantly glanced out the window and saw nothing but sand. It vaguely reminded her of home, but then she remembered that she didn't have a home anymore. She had hoped that Simmons was just trying to get inside her head, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She wouldn't be welcomed back. She was now the enemy and traitor of her friends and family. She was dead to them.

She was in the back of one of the black vans that took them last night, she was sure of it. The interior was the same, and the so was the tension in the air. Knowing, however, that she couldn't pretend to be asleep forever, she opened her other eye, and slowly turned her head in the direction opposite the window. The first person she saw was Mikaela, who was staring ahead, tears lightly streaming down her face. Next to her was Sam, who was staring out of the window on his side of the van. The two looked dirty and defeated. The movement of her moving her head caught Mikaela's eye, and she quickly looked over at her. She left out a relieved sigh.

"Welcome back," she said quietly to Alise, breaking the silence in the car. Alise saw that two other men were in the car with them, one driving the van and the other in the passenger seat. They both looked back to see that she was indeed awake and they turned back around. Alise was glad that neither of them were Simmons or his goon from the night before. Sam also looked over at her, and gave her a gentle, yet sad smile. Alise sat up straight, and her head pierced in protest, making her fiercely cringe. She placed a hand on her head softly.

"Thanks," she said softly, but even that action made her head pound. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

Sam chuckled once, darkly. "You got tazed. You took down three guys before you did, though. Congrats." There was slight edge to Sam's voice, and she knew he was probably angry that he couldn't do more to help like she was. He paused for a moment and then sighed. "We saw you from the car. When you hit the ground, Bee went nuts. Started thrashing around wildly, and kept trying to wait you up. We think he thought you were..." Sam didn't continue his statement. "We did too for a bit there. I don't think it helped that they kinda just _dragged_ you off by your ankles in front of him. They took you right over a rock, and you hit your head."

Alise felt like she was going to be sick. _Oh god,_ she thought to herself. _He thinks I'm..._ She didn't continue her thought.

"Where is he?" she asked desperately. Sam turned his head back towards the floor of the car. She looked to Mikaela, who let loose a few more small tears before she shook her head.

"We don't know," she said quietly. Fear and anger boiled inside of Alise. _No, no, NO! _she screamed in her head. She kicked the seat in front of her, causing the man sitting in it to jump a little.

The man turned to face the backseat. "What are you-" the man started but Alise cut him off.

"_Where is he?" _she growled at the man. She sounded menacing, but the man continued to stare her down.

"Who are you taking about?" he asked her, no expression crossing his face.

"The _robot _you _kidnapped _last night! Where the _HELL _is he!" she yelled at the man. He merely shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that." Something snapped in Alise.

"_My ASS!" _she yelled at him. She began toprofusely curse the man out in Spanish, a habit she undoubtedly picked up from Camilla. The man had no idea what she was saying, but he got the point she was trying to get across. She _hated _them. Mikaela and Sam watched as Alise did this, but they didn't say anything. Instead, they joined her by glaring at the man, who now felt slightly uncomfortable at having three pairs of glaring eyes and a medley of creative Spanish profanities being thrown at him. After a moment, Alise stopped, slightly out of breath, but she continued her death glare. The man turned around and looked out the front window.

After about ten more minutes of driving, the van stopped at a small clearing, which in the middle of it, was a helicopter. Another black van was also present. The two men got out first, and opened the doors on either side. The driver took Sam, and the man Alise had cursed out was grabbed her and Mikaela. None of them put up a fight.

As they were walked to the helicopter, the doors to the other van opened also. Two suited men also exited that vehicle and opened the back doors. Out came a pretty blond girl and a large dark-skinned man, both of whom were also lead towards the helicopter. The five were placed into the helicopter and strapped in, helmets and microphones placed on their heads. Alise couldn't hear much out of the helmets, but she did hear the helicopter's pilot saying to his co-pilot about how he needed make this trip quick. Apparently, he had a convention in a nearby city for international delegates he needed to go to.

Before they took off, switches were flipped on, on the tops of their helmets. Now they could talk to each other and hear what they were saying. Then they took off.

After about 5 minutes of flying, Sam cleared his throat. "So..." he said awkwardly, not speaking to anyone in particular.

"What'd they get you for?" the blond asked him conversationally.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow," the dark-skinned man next to her said. Sam nodded once.

"Who knew?"

They flew for a little while longer, and soon enough, they landed. At the Hoover Dam. Almost immediately after they exited the helicopter, they were put into _another _black van, which by this point, Alise was tired of. They were driven to one of the bridges of the dam and the three couldn't help but look over the side. Alise was astonished by how large it was, but she knew she probably would have been more excited to see it if she wasn't there by force.

They were escorted a little further up the bridge of the dam, where they were met up with multiple men. There was a suited, white-haired official-looking man, two soldiers, one dark-skinned and one white, both in uniform, and two others who Alise never wanted to see again. Agent Simmons and his goon. Behind them were more soldiers, but they were wearing different uniforms than their comrades in front of them. Simmons had a black eye and bandage on his nose. Alise smiled to herself, remembering she was the one who gave it to him.

"Team attention! Present arms!" the one soldier yelled as the official looking man walked up to them. All the soldiers saluted the man.

"At ease," the man said. He turned to the men up front. "Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

However, as they went on, they got a little quieter and much to Alise's frustration, she couldn't hear them anymore. Simmons and the other man came up to them. Simmons didn't look at Alise, and she didn't care. The distain she felt for him was immeasurable.

"Hey, kid," Simmons said to Sam. There was a new tone in his voice, one that wasn't used last night. It was somewhat kinder and it confused Alise. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti-macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" Sam said bluntly. Simmons face dropped a little and he sighed. _Where's my Bee? _Alise also asked him, but she didn't let the question leave her mouth.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Simmons's sidekick said to Sam, trying to sound reasonable. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," Sam said, soundly like he would cooperate. Alise looked at him, eyes wide, but then his tone changed. "But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record," he gestured to Mikaela. "That's got to be gone. Like, forever. And her," he pointed to Alise, "you're not sending her anywhere she doesn't wanna go." Alise and Mikaela both looked at Sam, with disbelieving smiles on their faces. They also looked to each other.

The sidekick sighed. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car."

As they were walking, Mikaela said, "Thank you," to Sam and Alise did the same.

Sam smiled and said, "Sure." Simmons scoffed from behind them.

"The man's an extortionist," he said, and then the two men lead the motley crew down into the deep walls of the Hoover Dam. When they reached the bottom floor, Alise was hit with a blast of cold air and the smell of smoke and oil. It was hostile environment and Alise stayed close to Mikaela and Sam, not wanting to be there. She only hoped they weren't keeping Bee down here. _So this is Sector 7, _Alise thought to herself grimly.

"All right, here's the situation," Simmons continued. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" one of the lead soldiers asked. Alise believed he was the Captain.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Alise felt the need to smack Simmons for the comment and she knew Captain felt the same way when she saw him roll his eyes at the man. She smirked. "What you're about to see is totally classified."

They walked further into the large hanger-like room and what Alise saw gave her chills. Before her was a large mechanical man, frozen in ice. The white smoke that had been used on her and Bee earlier was being continually sprayed on him, and as Alise looked, she saw it wasn't just any robot. It was the one that Optimus had shown her, Sam, and Mikaela. It was Megatron.

"Dear God... what is this?" the suited official asked, a gasped just like the rest of the newcomers in the room.

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitation field screwed up his telemetry and he crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago," the sidekick asked. "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-1," Simmons added.

"I don't mean to correct you on all that you think you know," Sam injected, "but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935," the sidekick said, turning to Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Simmons continued. "The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1..." He turned to Sam and sneered. "That's what _we_ call _IT_!"

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" the suited official asked accusingly.

"Until these events we had no credible threats to national security," the sidekick said.

"Well, you got one now!" the man yelled.

"So why Earth?" the Captain asked.

"It's the All Spark," Sam answered.

"All Spark? What is that?" the official asked him.

"Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE-1 here, aka MEGATRON..." Sam turned to glare at Simmons, "That's what they call HIM... who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" the Captain asked.

"Yeah."

Alise looked over to see that Simmons and his sidekick were exchanging a look. She turned on them.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" she asked accusingly.

Simmons glared at her, and then looked at the rest of the party who heard her and turned around to face them. "Follow me," Simmons said. They walked on and enter a small room. "You're about to see our crown jewel."

Alise looked in wonder out the room's window. In front of her, was a massive stone cube, undoubtedly larger than a building. It was glowing and had strange marking written all over it. The minute she sight her eyes on it, she knew it had to be the All Spark. It was so unearthly, and Alise felt as though she could feel its power from the inside of the room.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC," the sidekick started. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone... or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up," the blonde girl said, speaking for the first time in a while. "You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Simmons said. He turned to a door inside the room and opened it. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." The party entered the metal box of room. Alise looked around. In the middle of the room was a clear glass box, and she noticed that the box was destroyed from the inside. She then looked at the walls of the room. Some of them had horrid scratch marks on them.

"What's that?" the Sergeant said, pointing at the ruined wall. "Freddy Krueger been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man," the man who came in with the blonde said. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" He laughed at his own observation. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

Simmons looked unamused. "That's very funny," he said sarcastically. Everyone gathered around the clear box in the center of the room. Alise stood between the blonde and the Sergeant. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

The blonde pulled out her phone. "I got a phone," she said.

Simmons smiled, "Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai..." He the phone and started to open the box.

"Nokia's from Finland," she heard the blonde whisper to the official next to her.

The official nodded. "Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange."

Alise heard the Sergeant next to her whisper, "Damn, this guy is nuts," to himself.

Alise smiled and whispered to him. "Try hitting him. It worked for me."

The Sergeant looked at her, a little surprised that she heard him, but he grinned at her. "So I take it you gave him the..." He trailed off, but motioned around his one of his eyes.

She smirked. "Maybe."

He chuckled quietly. "Nice shot."

Alise tried to suppress her amusement.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," the sidekick said, and Simmons pulled a switch. There was a great flash of light that Alise saw being transferred from the cube to the box and it shocked the phone. After a moment, the light stopped, but the phone continued to just sit there. Then all of a sudden, the phone morphed into a little mechanical creature and started to scratch and thrash against the box. It had red eyes, and was making hissing noises at the group.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons commented, seeing the shocked looks of the people in the room.

"That thing is freaky!" the blonde commented, astounded.

"Kinda like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

Suddenly, a gun appeared on the tiny machine, and he started firing machine-gun like rounds at the box. The glass of the clear box held the bullets back, but began to crack.

"He's breaking the box."

Simmons sighed and hit the switch again, and this time the light hit the machine again, but it fired it to a crisp. The group exchanged looked with one another. The party then exited the metal room.

The party was walking through the hanger where Megatron was frozen when suddenly, a beeping sound started to go off and lights started to flash. The party looked around, the soldiers tensing for action, and the civilians looking around confused.

The official spoke first. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," he said calmly, but the rest of the room already seemed to know that.

"Banachek. What's going on?" Simmons asked to the sidekick.

He looked at a little device he was carrying on him. "Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power..."

"_What?" _Simmons interjected, but Banachek continued.

"... and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

The Captain, Sergeant, and the soldiers started to looked around the room. "Do you have an arms room?" the Captain asked quickly. Banachek told him where, and they ran to arm themselves.

There was a medley of shouting and yelling that filled the room. People were yelling out what was failing and that Megatron was starting to melt. There was a sinking feeling in Alise's gut and she felt a little dizzy.

"Sam!" she yelled. Sam and Mikaela, who was standing next to him, turned around and she ran to them. "Sam, we have to find Bee! Now! He'll know what to do with the cube!"

Sam nodded and the three ran over to Simmons who was fanatically shouting out orders.

"You got to take me to my car," Sam told him. "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons yelled at Sam. By this time, the brigade of soldiers arrived back, fully armed.

"Then unconfiscate it!"

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know," Sam said.

Simmons looked pointedly at him. "Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam yelled. They were losing time.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man."

Suddenly, the Captain appeared next to Simmons and he pointed his fully loaded gun at him. Alise now could read his nametag. His name was Lennox.

"Take him to his car!" Lennox yelled at Simmons. Suddenly, there was a standoff. The agents of Sector 7 and the soldiers all raised their weapons at one another. Guns were cocked and aimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Banachek tried to calm the group down, but Simmons spoke up.

"Drop your weapon, solider. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shot me?" he asked pointedly.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox spat.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction-"

"S-7 don't exist!" the Sergeant yelled at Simmons. Alise could read his nametag now too. His read Epps.

"Right," Lennox agreed snidely, "and we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

Simmons glared at him. "I'm gonna count to five, okay..."

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox cocked his gun menacingly and aimed it closer to Simmons's chest.

"Simmons?" they heard from behind them. They all turned around to see the official standing them, who was watching the scene quietly.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons said smugly, thinking the official was going to be his white knight. He was mistaken.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Simmons exhaled sharply and threw his hands in the air. "All right, okay! Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Lennox let Simmons up and he started to quickly lead them down a dark hallway. Every nerve on Alise's body knew they were getting closer to Bee, and she couldn't help but wish they would all walk faster. However, Alise's heart stopped, because right before they walked through a set of doors at the end of the hallway, Alise heard a high pitched screech of pain.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry to leave you hanging! Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you all enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing.

~Mel


	16. Disbelief

Alise's heart cringed at the sound of the pained screeching. She knew exactly what it was coming from.

"Bee?" she whispered to herself, and then she ran, passing all the people in front of her, barging through the set of doors. She found herself in a large room, full of people walking about. She looked around wildly for a moment and then her eyes fell on the center of the room. Her heart stopped. There was her Bee, strapped to a large metal table, while men were around him, spraying the white smoke on him. There were also large machines above him, electrocuting him and making him yelled in pain. The rest of the party raced in behind her.

_"BEE!" _she screamed. Only some of the people in the room stopped to look at her, and then she heard Sam, Lennox, and Epps yelling at the men who were spraying Bee to stop, Sam actually pushing one of them out of the way. Alise ran to Bee, quickly jumping onto the platform he was on and she climbed onto his chest. The men who hadn't stopped spraying him finally ceased, seeing the human climbing up on him.

"Bee! Bee!" she said, kneeling on his large chest. He wasn't moving. Alise eyes started to swim in tears. _"_Bee, please! _WAKE UP!"_

She was vaguely aware of the curious looks she was getting from the others in the room, but she couldn't care in the slightest. She knew that to her, Bee wasn't just a friend to her anymore.

When Bee still wasn't responding, she inhaled sharply, her heart pounding. "No, no, no!" she started saying mournfully. The tears started to fall down her face and onto his armor. She let out a stifled cry and placed her hand on Bee's cheek.

_Please Bee, don't be dead! _She screamed inside her head, the word 'dead' not wanting to escape her lips.

She dropped head, hushed sobs shaking her. She felt so much pain inside that she though it might kill her. She felt a similar pain before, after her parents had died. But this pain… this was directly in her heart. With her hand that wasn't his cheek, she started to make small circles on his armor, just out of a comforting habit. It didn't do much for her though.

However, she heard a quiet whirring. She looked up.

"Bee?" she whispered. Hope suddenly presented itself inside of her. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes a little. She gasped, and when he saw who she was, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Bee," Alise breathed. Now with his eyes open, he looked exhausted and in pain, but his mouth opened a little upon seeing her, a dazed expression on his face. Alise took her hand and placed it on his other cheek. She placed her forehead on his, some of her tears falling on his face.

"Oh, Bee, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm so, so sorry." She glanced over him, assessing the damage and she looked and saw dark marks all over his body. She gasped. "They burned you?" she cried out, horrified. Bee didn't say anything and just kept looking at her with that dazed looked. She heard a clanging sound and saw that Bee was trying weakly to lift his arms but was shackled to the platform he was on. She turned to the crowd watching her, furious.

_"God dammit!" _she yelled at them. "_Let him GO!" _She let out another string of colorful Spanish curses afterwards. Alise noticed one of the soldiers cringe.

One of the men looked at Simmons, who gave simple nod. He pulled a switch, and the shackles were opened. At first, Bee didn't seem to know he was released, back then he slowly sat up. Alise moved so that he could without her falling down. When she was standing up straight on one of his legs, he bent over her, so that their foreheads were touching again. Alise put her hands back on his face and Bee took one of his fingers and brushed lightly it through her hair. His expression suddenly changed. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at her, finally seeming to realize she was there with him. She did the same to him and Alise brought her arms around his neck (as much as she could) and she hugged him tightly. He also embraced her back, only using minimal pressure so that he wouldn't hurt her. However, when Bee did this, the sound of cocking guns was heard from the side of them. Alise and Bee looked up, Alise moving closer into Bee and him placing his hands in front of her protectively. They saw the Sector 7 agents pointing guns at them.

"Hey, hey!" Sam started to yell at them. "What are you doing?" None of them put their weapons down. One of the agents raised their weapons and Alise gasped. This sent Bee into action.

Bee gently grabbed Alise and she was quickly placed onto his shoulder. Bee's right arm turned into a canon, and he aimed it at the crowd below them. The agents kept their ground, however, and the men who didn't already have their guns cocked did just that. Canon still aimed, he started to stand and move off the table, his other hand placed over Alise on his shoulder, keeping her from falling and getting hit with anything that might be shot. Luckily before any shots were fired, Sam ran forward.

"Are you okay?" he asked Bee, concerned. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bee chirped angrily at him. Sam cringed a little.

"Listen to me," he continued. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bee tensed a little more, realizing what Sam was saying, but he couldn't take his eyes off the crowd of agents.

"No, no, don't worry about them," Sam interjected. "They're okay. Right?"

Bee whirred and made an even angrier chirp. Alise started to run her fingers along his shoulder to try and calm him down, but it was having little effect.

"Bee, I know what they did to you-" Sam started to say, and Bee made what sounded like a mockingly agreeing sound and then with his head, he angrily gestured to Alise on his shoulder.

"And I know what they did to her, too," Sam said sadly. "But they're not gonna hurt you now. Or her."

Bee looked a Sam for a moment and relaxed slightly, but he was still very tense. Bee started to walk forward a little, his arm still a canon. Sam started to talk to the agents.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine," he said as Bee walked a few feet forward. "Okay, come on. Put the guns down." They slowly did as he said and he turned back to Bee. "They're not gonna hurt you."

Bee stopped walking and his canon turned back into his arm. He took one last look at Sam, and then he turned back to Alise, who smiled at him. Bee put his hand out in front of her and at first she thought he was going to put her down. However to her delight, he brought her to his face and he nuzzled her affectionatly.

_"'I thought you were (_static_) gone,'" _he voiced sadly, so quiet that only she would be able to hear. It tore at her heart to have him sound that way. She started to tear up a little again, but as one ran down her cheek, Bee took his massive finger and gently wiped the tear away. Alise smiled, and placed a light kiss to his nose.

"Not this time, Bee," she whispered too him as she placed her forehead to his once more. A light purr came from him. However, their moment was cut a little short when Sam coughed expectantly below them.

"Uhh, Bee," he said awkwardly. "We gotta go."

Bee's face scowled and he let out an annoyed chirp, but he just placed Alise on his shoulder once more. She buried her head in his shoulder when she sat back down.

"Here, come with me," Sam said once more. "I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

Everyone in their party started to follow Sam, but as they started to walk, Alise still on Bee's shoulder, she heard a laugh from below. She looked down from Bee to see it was Epps, Lennox right next to him, with a smirk on his face. Seeing that she was looking at him, he spoke to her.

"You girl, are something else," he said, making Alise scrunch her face in confusion.

"How so?"

Epps laughed. "Punching federal agents, befriending alien robots, explicitly cursing out a crowd in Spanish..."

"Oh," Alise blushed. "You understood that?"

"I didn't, but he did," and Epps pointed to a soldier behind them. The soldier looked up at her.

"You would make a sailor blush with that kind of tongue, ma'am," the soldier said. "You speak it very well though, but you don't look as though it is your native language. How do you know how to speak it?"

"I know how to speak a lot of things," Alise mused, mostly to herself. Lennox looked curiously at her.

"Really?" he said. "Like what?"

"I speak Spanish, Russian, French, and Italian, and know sign language," Alise said, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

Epps looked taken back. "No way!" he said disbelievingly. "You have to be shitting us! You don't look older than 25!"

Alise blushed and looked down. "Nope," she said modestly.

Lennox and Epps exchanged a look and they both shook their heads in disbelief. "What's your name again?" Lennox asked her.

"Alise," she said. She asked them the same thing. She already knew, but she wanted to hear them say it from themselves.

"Captain Will Lennox," Lennox said.

"Sergeant Epps," Epps responded.

"Good to meet you both," she to them and they both nodded at her. She then moved back more onto Bee's shoulder and propped herself up against his neck once more. She started to trace the circles in his shoulder again and he looked over at her affectionatly.

"'_I'm glad you're (_static) _okay (_static_) bell.'"_

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You too, Bee," she said and she cuddled more into his neck, as they continued to walk towards the All Spark.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Bee's back! Yay! Thanks to everyone whose been leaving the kindest reviews! You all make me feel so great about this story! Thank you all! Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing.

~Mel


	17. Blast

After a few minutes of walking, the party made its way back to the hanger with the All Spark in it. The closer she got to the magnificent artifact, the more goose bumps formed on Alise's arms. Power was radiating off of it, and she could feel it flowing into her. The rest of the humans stopped a few feet behind them, but Bee continued to walk to the cube, Alise still on his shoulder. Bee was still so small compared to it, and because they were closer, Alise could see every detail of the cube. It looked at if the markings on it had veins and she saw what looked like jolts of electricity flowing through it.

When the cube was at hand, Bee reached up and placed his fingers on it, seeming to know exactly what to do with it. When he touched it, Alise could physically feel the energy flowing through her. Because she was touching Bee, all the energy transferred between the two of them. A chill went down her spine, and she saw that her hair was twitching a little, not frizzing up, but reacting from the energy. Bee's fingertips glowed, and a pulse went through the cube. Bee drew his hands away, and suddenly, the huge cube started to shrink.

It started folding into itself like an odd puzzle, and Alise looked up at it in wonder as the cube drastically shrank in size. After a few moments, it was about the size of a medium sized box. Bee took the cube, and he held it in front of Alise for her to look at. She traced her fingers along the veins of the cube and she upon touching it, she felt oddly revitalized, as if she had taken a shot of adrenaline. She wondered what Bee must have felt like, seeing that he was actually holding it, and she was just touching it. She smiled at Bee with a wondrous expression, and he smirked at her and looked down.

Sam had walked closer to them, and Bee bent over and gave the cube to him.

"Oh my god," Sam said when he examined the cube. He did the same thing Alise did, tracing the cube and examining it. Mikaela came up behind him and did the same thing. Suddenly, Bee started to speak.

_"'Message from Starfleet, Captain, (_static_) Let's get to it!'" _he said, looking down at Sam.

"He's right," Lennox said from the party behind them. "If we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're going to sneak that Cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good, right!" the suited official said with a nod. Lennox looked at him.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," he said to the official. The official nodded once more and he turned to Simmons.

"This place must have some sort of radio link," he said to Simmons.

"Yes," Simmons said respectively.

"Short wave, CV..." the official said again.

"Right, yes!"

"Sir, you're going to have to find some way to get word out to them..." Lennox said to the official. The official nodded understandingly. He then turned to the rest of the party. "Let's move!"

Bee gingerly placed Alise on the ground below him, and he quickly transformed into his carmao mode. The door opened and Alise got in, quickly slipping into the back, Sam and Mikaela taking the front seats with the cube in Sam's hands. The blonde, her friend, the official and Simmons ran to where the communications system was, and the party of soldiers ran further into the hanger and took control of a couple of vehicles along the way. When everyone was in some form of transportation, they exited Sector 7 through two large doors on the bottom floor.

* * *

><p>They made it out to the highway, the soldiers leading the way to Mission City. They were driving speedily for a few moments, when suddenly they were boxed in. At first, Alise became incredibly nervous, but she quickly realized that the vehicles were a black Topkick, a gray Solstice, and a medical vehicle. She looked behind, and saw that they were being following by a large Peterbilt. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was the Autobots.<p>

However, Alise's relief didn't last long. She looked back when something moving speedily down the highway caught her eye. She turned around and watched as a cop car weaved its way through the line of traffic, heading in their direction. But it wasn't just any cop car. It was the monster.

"Oh shit," Alise breathed. Sam and Mikaela turned back at her.

"What?" Mikaela asked worriedly.

"It's the cop cruiser from the plant!" she yelled. Suddenly, Bee sped up. Alise looked back once more and realized that cop car wasn't the only thing pursuing them. A large armored vehicle was driving along side of the cop car, running people in their cars off the side of the road. Then one the pitchfork-like extensions of the car rose into the air and started to _plow_ through the cars in front of it. Sam saw this and started to panic.

"Block them, block them, block them!" he started yelling frantically. Suddenly as if he had heard him, Optimus hit his breaks and started to let up, Ironhide and Ratchet filling the space he left behind, behind them. Alise then watched in horror as the armored vehicle transformed. He was tan in color and had the same menacing red eyes as the first monster. Almost immediately after he transformed, Optimus did also, sliding across the pavement of the highway. He jumped, trying to stop himself, and Alise heard him let out a loud groan.

"Oh my god," Alise heard Mikaela whisper, but Alise didn't take her eyes off the scene.

The tan monster was skating up the highway, fiercely coming after Optimus. Alise placed a hand over her mouth in shock, as it broke through a metro bus, the bus exploding into two, but the monster continued on, seemingly unscratched. She did notice, however, that its back legs were on fire. Optimus just turned around in time before the monster jumped, landing violently on him. Alise's eyes widened, as the two rolled off the top highway, and onto the bottom one.

"Oh my god!" Alise yelled, worriedly. "Bee! Will he be okay?"

_"'He'll be (_static_) fine,'" _Bee voiced to her soothingly, trying to calm her worries a little. It did in a way, but after seeing another one of the monsters, she was no doubt nervous now. Not that she wasn't before, but now it was really hitting her what they were getting themselves into.

After a few more minutes of speeding, they arrived in Mission City. They parked on one of the larger streets in the city, all the Autobots excluding Optimus and the soldiers next to them. The three exited Bee and all the soldiers exited the vehicles they came in. Lennox and Epps rushed over to where Bee and the three humans were. Alise looked around at the streets and she saw people gawking at the vehicles. She wanted to run and tell them to hide, but she knew it was too late. She felt a deep pain in the bottom of her stomach. _What was going to happen to all these people? _she asked herself worriedly.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Lennox asked Epps.

Epps pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked into the sky. "F-22 at 12:00."

Lennox and the three looked up. They saw the aircraft Epps was taking about, flying through the air above them. Lennox nodded at him and he raised his voice so the rest of the soldiers could here. "All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?" The soldiers yelled back in an understanding response. Suddenly the aircraft they were talking about zoomed overhead, close to the buildings of the city.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox ordered, but as they started to smoke the area, Epps gave a confused look at the aircraft and picked up a radio.

"Raptor, Raptor do you copy?" he tried to radio to the plane. "We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

The raptor changed direction and headed for the group. However, there was no reply. Lennox and Epps gave each other a nervous glance. Suddenly, Ironhide transformed beside them, making the two turn another and face him.

"It's Starscream!" he bellowed. Alise, Sam, and Mikaela looked at each other, not knowing who this was, but it didn't sound good. Alise took another look around worriedly, hoping the crowd of onlookers had dispersed and she was glad to see that most of them did. However, standing in front of an entryway of an alley was a young boy, who wouldn't leave the scene. He couldn't have been more than eight, and he just kept staring at the soldiers with a curious expression on his face, watching them. Alise's breath could in her throat. If something was coming, he would surely be hit.

"Please tell me you copy..." Epps said into the radio one last time.

"Back up!" Ironhide yelled again. "Take cover! Bumblebee!" He yelled for Bee's help and Bee transformed. The two lifted up a large bus that had been evacuated, and they used it as a shield.

"KID!" Alise yelled across the street to the boy. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The kid didn't seem to hear her, too entertained by the sight of the soldiers.

Lennox heard Alise and quickly turned his head to see what she was yelling at. Then he saw the kid, and he came to the same conclusion Alise did about his chances of getting hit.

"No, no, no, no... MOVE!" he yelled, but the kid didn't hear him either. Alise started to panic. If this kid died in front of her, she would never live it down. She knew the guilt and pain would be too much for her. _He doesn't deserve this_, she quickly thought to herself. _He's so young. He has a life to live. _

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide yelled again. The aircraft was close now, and she knew it would strike at any moment. But Alise couldn't take it anymore. She started to run across the street towards the boy.

_"ALISE!" _she heard Lennox yell at her from behind. She also heard a high pitched chirp, but she didn't turn around. With all her might, she ran to the boy and grabbed him.

Throwing herself and the boy into the alleyway, she rushed them up against one of the walls. It wasn't a second later that she heard the sound of a large weapon being fired behind them. Using herself as a shield, she wrapped her arms around the boy, placing his head on her chest, and the two fell to the ground, bracing themselves. She used her back to front the blow of the blast, and placed her head against the wall.

All of a sudden, the force of the blast came towards them. Even though they were sitting, they were both thrown back roughly. Alise's head smacked against the concrete of the building, and there was a medley of screeching metallic noises coming from behind them. Suddenly, Alise was filled with pain, as something hit her in the back.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! A short chapter I know, but there's plenty more to come. I'm off to the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing.

~Mel


	18. Debris

She let out a sharp gasp. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think straight, the blow to her head on the side of the wall making her disoriented and confused. She forgot how she was there, and yet she somehow realized that she was there to save the boy in her arms. Why or from what, she didn't remember, but that she needed to or she would feel the consequences.

Still holding the boy in her arms, she started to breathe heavily, and tears threatened to come. The pain coming from her back was excruciating, and she felt warmth sliding down her back. She didn't release the boy, however. She needed to make sure that what the noises were behind them would not injury him first. She waited for a moment and when another loud noise would not come, she looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to him. He didn't reply, but he nodded his head fiercely as he looked up at her. She breathed a weak sigh of relief.

"Good," she whispered, and she slowly released him. Any move she made made the pain in her back accent. The boy got up and looked at her.

"Th-thank you," he said nervously to her. She smiled weakly at him. Suddenly there was a loud crash from behind them and the two of them jumped, and looked wildly at each other.

"You need to get out of here!" she yelled at him, trying to put emphasis in her voice, but the pain she was feeling was making her words fail her. The boy, however, didn't run away, but ran to her. He grabbed her arm and started pulling.

"Come on!" he yelled at her. "We have to go! They're gonna get us!" Something in her head clicked when he said that, but nothing that made her remember why she was in the situation she was in. The boy yanking on her arm was painful, the motion carrying to her back and making whatever her back scream in pain. She used some of the boy's force to lift herself up, and she also placed her hand on the wall. She happened to look at the brick and she a large smear of blood. She touched the side of her head weakly and she realized that it was from her. _So that's why I can't remember, _she thought idly to herself. She only hoped it would come to her soon.

"Come on, come on!" the boy persisted, a panicked look on his face. She was able to get to her feet, but she swayed roughly. The boy ran to her side and tied to help her stay up. Luckily, she was small enough that he was able to help her. Putting some of her weight on the boy, the two quickly, yet rigidly walked to the other side of the alley, away from the blasting noises of the other side. Nothing was going on, on the other side of the alley, so the two walked across the street. The two jumped as there was a sound of another blast from behind them, and they quickly picked up their pace.

"Where do you live, umm..." she started, but then she paused. She realized she didn't know the boy's name. _Had I before? _she wondered to herself. He looked up at her.

"Henry," he said timidly. "I live a few blocks up the street."

_I guess not. _

He paused for a moment and started to sob. "I was only riding my bike!" he said sadly, tears running down his face. He was speaking as if he was the reason all this was happening. She looked down at him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Henry. I'm gonna take you home, okay?" she told him with a weak smile on her face. She didn't want to talk very much and it hurt like hell whenever she did. Tears were threatening to come out once more, and she continued to feel a warmth leak down and soak into her shirt. He nodded timidly at her. He turned his head a little to look behind them and his eyes widened when he turned around and saw her back. He saw a large piece of metal sticking out of her skin. It was a least the size of a CD case and was silver and sharp. What he didn't know was that it was debris from the blast, and that it would have surely hit him if she hadn't intervened.

"There's something in your back!" he yelled, in surprise. She looked at him a little oddly, and then she reached around and tried to touch her back with her hand. This turned out to be a bad idea, because when she made contact with the shrapnel, she let out a tight gasp. A few solid tears rolled down her cheeks. She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed.

"I don't know, Henry," she said softly, knowing that if she raised her voice any higher, she would have let out a sob. She was still so confused, and the world seemed to be swirling around her. He looked up at her with a worried look on his face, but he didn't say anything else. They hobbled for about another block further before Henry pulled her to the porch of an apartment building and rang one of the four doorbell buttons, the one marked _Cox. _After a moment, a large woman opened the door and let out a realizing and relieved gasp.

"_Henry!" _she yelled to the boy, and she swept him up in a hug. _"_Where have you _been? _You left and then there was all these noises coming from outside-"

"Ma'am," she cut the woman off. "Please listen to me. I'm not sure what's going on right now, but you need to get out of the city." She spoke calmly, yet persistently and the woman gave her a startled look. But as the woman was looking at her this way, a chill suddenly went up her spine. She felt as though she was being watched, but someone other than the two in front of her. She cautiously turned her head slightly, but saw no one. She shook off the feeling and concentrated on the woman once more.

"_What?" _the woman questioned her. "What do you mean _leave the city?"_

"I-" she was cut off.

"Mama, you have to listen to her!" Henry said from the woman's arms. She looked down at him, confused, panic starting to show on her features. "She saved me from the monsters!"

_Monsters? _she suddenly thought. Then realization hit her like a freight train. _Monsters. Like the monster in the desert. The monster Bee saved her from... _She froze. _Oh my god... BEE! _

Her disorientation left her immediately, and her memory returned to her. She was in Mission City with the Autobots. With Sam, with Mikaela, with Lennox, and Epps, and all the soldiers. And Bee. Her Bee. Who she had left to save Henry. She was scared. She was injured. She was... _Alise. _

She felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Monsters?" Henry's mother asked worriedly. She eyed Alise suspiciously. "What _monsters?"_

"I can't explain it," Alise said quickly. "But you have to leave. _Right now. _The city is in danger, and so are you and your son."

His mother paled. "But-but..." she looked around the outside, as if looking for proof as such danger."I can't _leave. _And what do you mean you can't _explain?"_

Alise looked the woman in the eyes. "Please, ma'am," she said desperately. If she did nothing else today, if she was going to _die_ today, she needed to know she at least helped _someone. _She put so much emotion into her voice, and she absent mindedly, noticed that the edges of the front her shirt were soaked with blood. She knew she needed to do something about the bleeding, but she was just thankful the woman didn't seem to notice it yet. "Please, just... _trust me."_

The woman stared at Alise for a moment, bug eyed, and then looked back at her son. She swallowed loudly.

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay." She quickly put the boy down and rushed back into the house. Not a minute later, she returned, her purse in her hand. Alise gave a mental sigh of relief. She was going to leave and find safety. There she was using that gift her father always used to talk about. Not only was she gifted at speaking another's tongue, but she could always get people to see her way. She was never a manipulative or deceitful person, but when she wanted or needed to, she very rarely wasn't able to convince others to do what she asked. She never used this talent against others, but it was surely a secret weapon of hers. He father was amazed that she could do this, seeing that if it was anyone else but her requesting whatever it was, they would have been told no.

The woman picked up Henry once more and she them ran to one of the cars out in front of the apartment buildings. Alise walked gingerly to the side of the car, and the window was rolled down.

"Don't go straight ahead," Alise said to Henry's mother. "You'll going to run into trouble. Turn around and find another way out the back. Just get away from here as quickly as you can."

The woman looked at her once more. "Thank you." Alise nodded and the two drove off, Henry waving from the passenger seat window to her as they left. She waved gingerly back at him, before they were out of sight.

Alise didn't know what to do now. She considered trying to alert the rest of the small apartment renters to the impeding danger, and she tried, but after ringing the doorbells repeatedly, she got no response from any of them. She sighed hotly and shook her head grimly. She knew she had done what she could here.

Alise knew she needed to head back. She didn't know what had become of her friends after the blast, and she wanted, _needed, _to make certain they were okay. She started to walk painfully to where she believed her and Henry had come from, but she quickly realized she had no idea where she was. Being in her disoriented state previously, she couldn't exactly take notes as to where they were going.

She tried to search for something, _anything _that would lead her in the direction of where the warzone was, but she still couldn't find her way. She knew the general direction of where they came from, but not the exact street. She turned back in the direction of the apartment, knowing she'd need to find an alternate route than from where she came. The pain in her back was crippling, and she found that she was starting to feel sluggish. She prayed it wasn't because of blood loss. But that chilling feeling was coming back. The one of eyes being on her...

Suddenly, she heard laughter. Turning around, she saw a group of teenagers walking down the block in the direction of the warzone. There were six of them, and they all had bright, happy looks on there faces, knowing nothing of the battle that was taking place only a few blocks in front of them. Alise heard them speak. It was in a rapid and mirthful Spanish.

"HEY!" she yelled over to them. Maybe if she was lucky, she could help them, too. They looked over at her, their happy expressions fading and confused ones taking their places. Alise quickly ran over to them.

"Sí?" one of the girls of the group asked her confusingly. As always, Alise's mind transferred to Spanish like a light switch.

"Listen to me," she started. "Wherever you're planning on going, don't. Turn around, go home, and get somewhere safe. You all need to get off the streets _now."_

The group looked at one another. Alise noticed that one of the other girls of the group paled, and a boy of the group's weight shifted on his feet nervously.

"And why?" one of the other boys asked, giving her an untrusting and skeptical look.

Alise didn't need to respond. Suddenly behind her, there was a thunderous crashing, and she turned to see one of the buildings behind them crumble to pieces, as one of the monsters crashed into it. It was in its bipedal mode, and it looked like it had the form of a plane. One of the girls of the group started to scream.

"That's why!" Alise yelled at them. "RUN!"

The seven took off running in the opposite direction. Alise's back screamed in protest, but after a few seconds the adrenaline from the chase numbed the pain and all she could feel was the ache in her feet from running so hard. The monster let out a terrific yell and the ground shook beneath them as it started to run after them. The group in front of her was screaming and déjà vu flashed before her. Her mind was seemingly crossing from the present to that night not so many days ago.

She was running though the street. _She was running through the sand. _She was running with the teens. _She was running with her friends. _She was running from the monster. _She was running from the monster._

She snapped back into reality.

She was following the group as the monster chased them, her not knowing where she was going in the large city. They turned a corner and they somehow made it out onto a main street in the city, but the place was already in ruins. Smoke was climbing out of buildings and pieces of debris littered the street that was in shambles. People were screaming, and running for their lives. Alise noticed there were large rectangular footprints along the road.

Thinking rapidly, she looked around the street for somewhere to go and hide. Her eyes flew around the scene before her and they landed on an entrance to a subway underground. Her heart leapt.

"OVER HERE!" she called to the frantic group in front of her, and they turned to see her running towards the entrance and they followed in hot pursuit. The monster suddenly turned the corner they just did, and it started to run towards them once more. Alise ran down the steps of the entrance and the teens quickly followed, and the seven threw themselves against the wall furthest away from the entrance. Alise looked around the subway, and she saw that there was at least twenty other people down there, too. They all looked terrified. Little children were crying and mothers trying to silence them, crying themselves. Men shaking against the walls. She heard some people gasp in shock upon seeing her, and she assumed it was because they saw whatever had been lodged into her back. She felt a pang of annoyance because she couldn't. A giant mechanical arm suddenly appeared through the entrance.

"I CAN SMELL YOU, FLESHLINGS," the monster boomed above them from outside. The arm started to feel around the room and every time it would get close to someone, there would be scream or an exclamation of fear. The monster laughed darkly at their expense. Alise knew she needed to distract the monster, perhaps injury it in some way so they would have a chance to run to the safe side of the subway without the monster being able to grab a hold of them. She quickly examined the arm as it entered the subway once more. She noticed that there was an opening in his hand, like some sort of wound. She knew if she was to injure the monster, it would be there. Quickly shushed the screaming crowd and she mouthed, "I'll be right back." A few shook their head quickly in understanding.

Alise ran down the pathway of the subway, looking for something to hurt the monster. She almost ran past it in her rush, but she happened across a janitor's closet. Trying to open it, she found it was locked, but that didn't stop her. She started to band her shoulder against the door, and eventually, with a running start, she crashed through the door, bits of wood digging into her arm. She didn't feel them very much however, because at this point, the wound in her back was overriding everything else. Dropping to her knees, Alise let out a painful cry. She knew she needed to get whatever was in her back out soon.

She slowly got back on her feet, and then started to search through the closet. There were multiple brooms, and mops, a couple different cleaning products, and... a portable generator.

"Yes!" she yelled and she grabbed the generator and one of the cleaning products, a gallon of bleach.

She ran back to where the group was, many of them relieved to see her. The arm wasn't currently in the room, but she knew the monster was still out there, and close. She set the generator close to the entrance, and opened the gallon of bleach. She didn't know what the combination would do, but she hoped something loud and painful.

"Back up!" she whispered loudly to the group. They all went around the corners of the subway, but stayed to watch her. Unwrapping the cord on the generator and turning it on, she peaked around the corner of the entrance to see the monster standing right there, its hand on the steps only a few feet from her. The bleach and the cord in her hands, she gasped and turned back around the corner, believing it had seen her, but when nothing happened, she looked around again. The monster wasn't looking at her. Instead, it was gazing at the smoky sky, a smirk on its face. She knew this would be he only chance.

She quickly and quietly ran up the few steps, and in one motion she dumped the bleach and put the cord into the open wound. She quickly let go of both, so she wouldn't be shocked. There was a small blast in front of her that threw her back into the subway on her stomach. She quickly got up and heard an electric popping sound coming from the monster's hand. It quickly looked down at her and then its hand and it let out a sickening yell of pain.

"FRAG IT!" it yelled loudly, and it grabbed its hand in pain, holding it against its chest. It let out another wild yell, and held the hand out in front of itself. The hand was smoking, and it was moving uncontrollably.

"RUN!" Alise yelled, and the large group started to run to the other side of the subway, deeper in so they wouldn't be caught. The monster looked down at her, and Alise froze in fear.

"YOU WILL DIE, FLESHLING," it boomed angrily, and its good arm was turned into a canon and it aimed it at her. Too scared to move, Alise stood there and closed her eyes, waiting for the blast to come.

A blast did come; however, it wasn't at her. She opened her eyes to see that the monster had been hit with other weapons from the sky. She couldn't see who or what her savior was, but she couldn't think too much about it at the moment. She ran.

Going deeper into the subway system, Alise paused for a moment and swayed. She felt sick to her stomach and started to sway. The pain was finally taking its unmerciful toll on her. She knew she needed to get whatever was in her back out _now. _Luckily, there was a restroom a few feet in front of her, and she sluggishly ran in. She turned to the mirror and gasped. She finally saw the large piece of metal that had nested in her flesh.

It was very sharp, and by just running her fingers along it, they were cut and started to bleed. It was sticking out of her skin like a fin on a skin, and she was amazed that she had held up with it for so long. She cringed, but she knew what she had to do. She reached both her hands over her head, and grabbed the metal. And with one last intake of breath, she pulled, and the air was polluted with an ear piercing scream.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! So what do you think? Please review and tell me!<p>

As always, I own nothing.

~Mel


	19. Study

Alise wasn't imagining things when she believed she was being watched. She was in fact being carefully observed by a certain Cybertronian. But not just any one. She was being looked upon by the leader of the Decepticons himself.

Megatron.

He was hiding in the shadows of the city's large buildings, waiting for the moment to strike, but he didn't move at the sight of the warzone beneath him.

His target was Prime. And he was waiting for him to come and find him.

He had waited so long for the All Spark to be within his grasp, and now it was, his only obstacle being the Autobots, and the Witwicky boy. Soon enough, it would be his, and he would rebuild his army once more. He would reap vengeance on the Autobots and all who stood in his way, and he would become the ruler of this pathetic planet. He was certain of it.

For the time being however, he was on one of the apartment buildings, watching and waiting, when he noticed her.

He took no real interest in her at first. Humans to him were organisms that had no right to breathe or exist. They were merely a speck on his foot, a race made to be buried. He watched her as a young child watched ants on the ground. But he watched her all the same.

He saw her save the young human from the blast, and watched as a piece of flying metal lodged itself in her back. He also saw her hit her head against brick. He smiled to himself. _It's what they deserve, _he thought menacingly, malice flooding his mind. At first he thought the human was dead when it didn't move after being hit, but then he saw it release the young one from its arms. He watched curiously as the human started to get up and walk with the help of the young one, limping and hobbling along, but marching on all the same. It was obviously in pain, he observed, but it wouldn't stop walking.

_Most humans would have given up by now, _Megatron thought to himself. He acknowledged its resilience, but nothing more.

He watched as the two humans walked to large building and Megatron assumed it was the domain of the younger human, when it pressed a button on the door and another human came out and embraced it. Using his thermal scanner, he saw that this human was overheated, signs of stress showing present through its body. He read the other two humans also, the younger one slightly heated, minimal signs of discomfort showing, and the resilient one showing signs of extreme pressure. He knew it must have been from the pain it was feeling. He also noticed that the human had fluid leaking down its back. He assumed it was from its wound and he let out a disgusted growl. He believed it was called _blood. _

Then resilient one then started to speak to the large one, and Megatron listened in.

"-going on right now, but you need to get out of the city," he heard it saying. It was trying to warn the other human, trying to save it. He noticed it turned its head slightly, as if watching out for something. Its gaze was pointed in his direction. It was as if it knew he was there...

_Impossible, _he determined immediately. But nevertheless, he continued to watch the human curiously.

"_What?" _the large human questioned it. "What do you mean _leave the city?"_

_Humans must be the least intelligent organisms in this universe, _Megatron scoffed unmercifully. _It can't even comprehend its own kind._

The resilient one was about to speak when the young one cut her off. Megatron idly thought about how that would not have been tolerated on Cybertron.

"Mama, you have to listen to her!" the young human said to the large one. "She saved me from the monsters!"

Megatron smirked at the word _monsters. _But then he noticed that the resilient one had tensed up. His scans showed that she was experiencing mental stress. _The word must have triggered an unpleasant reaction, _he decided.

"Monsters?" the large one questioned. It looked at the resilient one oddly. "What _monsters?"_

"I can't explain it," said the resilient one quickly. "But you have to leave. _Right now. _The city is in danger, and so are you and your son."

The large one's whole demeanor changed. Even though it had just heard this disturbing news, its body had entered a new state. Megatron did another scan of the human. He couldn't place this new mind set, but it was one like a mixture of determination, doggedness, and even stubbornness, and then amplified. The large one's mind had made up that it was not leaving, and nothing was going to change that. The state had surrounded itself in a stone-like protection, one not able to be cracked.

"But-but... I can't _leave," _it said harshly, feeding off this new state._ "_And what do you mean you can't _explain?"_

"Please, ma'am," the resilient one said, looking the human in the eyes. "Please, just... _trust me."_

The state the large human had wrapped itself in melted like ice. Megatron watched in surprise as the human's demeanor changed as the resilient one's words hit it. After a moment, it agreed with the resilient one. Megatron became greatly confused. Using the human's World Wide Web, he tried to search for the meaning of the words it spoke, seeing if they held some meaning he didn't understand. When he couldn't find one, he realized it wasn't the words, it was the human.

_What force does it possess over other humans? _he mused to himself, now curious to know the answer. He continued to watch the human girl closely. After the departure of the large one and its offspring, he watched as she tried to alert the other tenants of the domain to the imposing danger that was coming, but she couldn't get the insects to come out of the structure. Megatron laughed at their stupidity. He continued to look on as she then tried to find her way through the streets. She looked lost trying to navigate back to her original starting position, and after a few moments, she went back to the domain building, giving up. He noticed she was moving significantly slower than she should have been.

Megatron moved slightly closer to observe her more, and the human paused as he did this. She once again turned its head slightly in his direction, but she didn't seem to see him. Megatron was now _very _interested in the human.

_What power does this human possess? _he asked himself. So far he had seen the human drastically changed the opinion of the other human using nothing more than a few words, and she also seemed to be able to sense his presence. _Do all humans have such traits? _He quickly researched to see if this was the case, but he once again could not find anything that would point to this.

Megatron suddenly heard a noise. He and the resilient one turned their heads towards the sound, and he was taken out of his thoughts to see a small group of humans come into view. They appeared younger than the resilient one, but they were older than the young human from before. He started to listen in on their conversation, and he was confused to find that he didn't understand them. They weren't speaking the language of the humans he was used to hearing. Using the World Wide Web, he started to translate the language, and he found that it was called 'Spanish.'

The resilient one started to yell to them. Megatron turned his head and watched as she ran up to them and he was slightly shocked when she began speaking their language. He would admit he was a little taken back, not realizing that humans could accomplish such a feat.

_A tongues speaker? _he mused to himself. _How does this one human contain so many traits that others do not? The skill to speak tongues and manipulate emotions, the resilience to keep moving under injury? Is she trained to do such things? I have seen the military of the humans, and though many possess these traits separately, I have seen none that have all of them. The human is not natural. _

Megatron knew the femme looked nothing of something from the military. Was she was spy of some sort? he wondered. He had heard of such humans who looked like civilians but were specially trained to gather information, like one of his Decepticons. Megatron wanted to do more research into this. However, before he was finished observing the girl, Starscream had broke through one of the buildings about a block from the tongues speaker and the other humans. Upon seeing them, he started to chase them, more for sport than anything else. Megatron almost called off his soldier, no wanting him to kill his potential test subject. However, he was curious to see how the tongues speaker would react.

He watched as Starscream chased the group into a street in the city. Megatron moved closer to where they were to get a better look. He watched as the tongues speaker assessed the area and lead the group into an opening in the ground. Starscream ran to the opening and started to place his arm into it, hoping to capture one of the humans, but his efforts were fruitless. He tried doing this for a few more moments, but then withdrew his arm. A disgruntled look appeared on his face, and he lifted his head to look at the sky and paused. Looking up, the soldier seemed to smirk a little, something apparently playing in his mind that no one else would know about. Obviously he didn't no of his leader's presence.

Megatron was a littler curious to know what his soldier was thinking about, and then he cursed the flyer's negligence. Because after a few moments of his _daydreaming, _Megatron saw the tongues speaker quietly emerge from the opening and stick something into a wound on Starscream's hand, injuring him.

Starscream was obviously in pain. He started to yell and carry on, trying to extinguish the hurt in his hand. The appendages on the limb started to move uncontrollably, and Megatron knew that the whole hand would be inoperable until it was repaired. _Serves him right, _he thought sternly, knowing the injury from the measly human would teach him not to be so unobservant. Megatron was again intrigued by the skill of the tongues speaker. The ability for a single human to injury the Decepticon in such a way was unbelievable for him to comprehend. He found himself wanting to study the tongues speaker even more, to see what made the human girl so talented.

_Talented, _he mused. He never believed he would have described a fleshling in such a way, but this femme was different. He wanted to see what made her this way and possibly use her to his own advantage. The gift to manipulate others could be quite useful...

Though the tongues speaker was thrown back into the opening after Starscream's injury blew up in front of her, Megatron assumed that she was well when Starscream started to raise his weapon the opening, vowing her death. Megatron was about to call the soldier off, when suddenly one of the Autobots came into view, firing at Starscream. It was the silver Autobot that Megatron believed was designated 'Jazz.' Starscream was thrown off of his thoughts of the tongues speaker and began to attack. Megatron's mind was averted also, his thoughts now concentrating on the Autobot. The tongues speaker he would save for later. Right now, he had a battle to win.

* * *

><p>After the blast, the first thing Bumblebee felt was pain. It was immeasurable, and he cried out, not being able to hold it back. Him and Ironhide had been thrown into the air, and though he didn't know about 'Hide, he had landed roughly, and painfully on the street. He tried to move after a moment of lying there in agony, but found he couldn't. He looked down at his body and to his horror, he found that his whole lower half was missing. He could see one of his legs peaking out of the wreckage he was in and it made him shudder. He knew Ratchet could probably repair him, but that didn't stop the pain he was in now.<p>

_Dear Primus, make it stop! _he begged, but he got no relief.

Through the dust of the blast, he heard the yelling of the soldiers Lennox and Epps. Then as the air cleared Sam and Mikaela came into view. They both looked bruised and battered, and blood was running down both of their heads, but they were up and moving, and this made Bee feel a little better about their conditions. They saw him in the wreckage and they started to run in his direction. They got closed to him and stopped, horror crossing both of their faces.

"Oh, my god," Sam yelled. Bee tried to crawl to them, but it took so much out of him and he was hurting so much. Sam and Mikaela then saw the complete damage the blast had done to him. They both saw his missing legs. Mikaela put her hands over her mouth and Sam started to sway a little. "Bumblebee? No! Your legs! Your legs..." Sam stopped. He looked like he was about to be sick. "You all right?"

_What do you think? _Bee thought sarcastically from his pain, but all he did was whine in response.

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" Sam started to yell again, a new panic settling in him. Suddenly he turned. "Ratchet!"

Bee was grateful Sam called for the medic knowing he wouldn't be able to do it himself, but suddenly, a darkness dawned on him. Something was missing.

"What the hell was that?" he heard Lennox yelling a little bit in front of them. Bee looked over at them.

"What are you talking about?" Epps yelled back. They both sounded understandably tense and out of breath.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings! That's alien... that ain't friendly!"

Suddenly, Lennox's face dropped. He started to turn and look around wildly. "Dammit, where is she!" he yelled.

Realization hit Bee like a freight train. He felt his Spark stop.

Alise.

He saw her run across the street right before Starscream fired. He had tried to call out to her, and demand she come back if he had to run and get her himself, but she didn't stop. And then the blast came. And she disappeared. He started to breathe heavily.

_No, no, no, no, no, NO! _he started screaming in his head.

"Who?" Epps questioned, confused, not noticing the missing girl.

"Alise!" Lennox responded hotly. "She ran at the last second to save a kid!" Lennox ran his hands through his hair and Epps's eyes widened. He then shook his head grimly. "Check the alleyway over there." Lennox pointed to the alley he was talking about. "See if she's... there." Bee thought he was going to die the way he said that, as if he believed he would find not her, but what was _left _of her from the blast.

_No, no, NO! _Bee pleaded to himself. _Not her, not HER! Not my ALISE!_

Epps nodded to Lennox and ran hesitantly to the alleyway. He slowed slightly before he turned the corner to enter it. He didn't want to have to see the broken body of the girl, but he knew he had to look.

He turned the corner, and held his breath to find... nothing. No body, no limbs, no ashes. He had been in war long enough to know that even if she was hit by the blast, there would be some trace of her left behind. Epps let out a sigh of relief, and he investigated a little further just to make sure he wasn't missing anything. He did a quick sweep, but the only thing of interest he found was blood on the wall of one of the buildings in the alley. Epps hoped it wasn't hers, but at least it wasn't a body. If anything, she was injured, but not dead. But that still didn't explain where she was.

He quickly ran back to Lennox.

"Anything?" Lennox asked nervously.

Epps shook his head. "Nothing. There's a little blood on the wall, but no... pieces." He didn't know how else to say it. "You know if she did get hit-"

"-something would still be there," Lennox finished and Epps nodded. "So where is she?" Epps shrugged grimly, not knowing the answer. Then Lennox looked over at Bee, and saw him staring intently at him. Bee chirped wildly at him, and he cringed as ran over to Bee with Epps.

_"'Where is she?'" _Bee voiced desperately when they stood in front of him. He saw Sam and Mikaela look sadly at him from the corner of his eye, but he didn't even turn to glance at them.

"Bumblebee," Lennox started, trying to be soft with him. He knew the bot cared for the girl and that it was probably hurting him significantly for him to not know where she was. He saw the way he acted with her and he just… knew. "We couldn't find any-"

_"'WHERE IS SHE?'" _he sounded once again, harder and more pained this time. Bee was frantic, and he felt as though his Spark was being torn apart.

"Bumblebee, listen, " Epps tried. "If she was... hit, by the blast and... killed," he noticed Bee flinch sadly when he said this and he tried to place his words carefully, "there would be something... left behind, okay? Nothing was there. She wasn't killed by the blast." Epps decided not to mention the blood, not wanting to frighten the bot more than he already was.

_"'Then where (_static_) did she go?'" _Bee questioned, mournfully. His Alise wasn't there, and he wouldn't feel any differently until she was with him, safe in his hands where he could protect her. Anywhere else was too dangerous, and if she was in danger, he would stop at nothing to save her. He had only known the femme for a few days and yet, she had become so important to him. The thought of her… _dead, _just wasn't bearable to him. Not her. Not his Alise.

Epps and Lennox lowered their heads, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"We don't know," Lennox said solemnly.

Bee started to shake. All the worst possibilities of what could have become of her started to flood Bee's mind; her wandering off into a battlefield by mistake; her trapped under some wreckage they weren't seeing; her being carried off by a Decepticon... All of the ideas were like a stab to the Spark to Bee.

Bee let out an anguished noise and dropped his head.

The pain from missing his limbs suddenly became nothing to the pain he was feeling inside of him as a thought started to dawn on him; his Alise may never be coming back.

* * *

><p>Alise let out another scream as she pulled the remaining piece of metal out from her back. She looked at the piece dripping in her own blood, and then discarded it to the ground with the other two. The metal had broken off into three separate pieces in the wound in her back. The first piece had most defiantly been the most painful to get out, but it didn't stop the remaining two pieces from being excruciating also. She leaned back against the cool wall, tears saturating her face and continuing to fall. She glanced at the flood around her.<p>

It was disgusting combination of water, blood, and vomit. She cringed. After trying to remove the second piece, her stomach had lurched, and she released its contents onto the floor, her not being able to make it too one of the toliets in the restroom. She was glad no one had entered the room for whatever reason. She didn't want anyone to see her this way.

She had been in the restroom for a half an hour trying to get the pieces out. Even though she had the urge to just stay on the floor until unconsciousness overtook her, she knew she needed to move, and that if she did fall asleep, she probably wouldn't wake up. Trying to stand, she instantly became dizzy and fell to her knees. She felt exhausted and pained, and yet she felt slightly better without the metal in her back. At least she could move without it digging into her skin, now. She knew she had already lost too much blood, but she knew she had to go.

Alise tried to stand once more, this time holding onto the wall, and she slowly got to her feet. Once she regained her balance, she walked over to the sink. Turning on the water, she splashed some in her face to wipe away the tears, sweat, and blood. She also swished some of the water in her mouth and spit it into the sink, trying to get the foul taste out of her mouth. She looked in the mirror and examined her back.

Her shirt was absolutely ruined, blood soaking through it so much that it wasn't even red anymore. It was just a large black circle there on her back. She gathered some paper towels and wetted them, and she lifted up her shirt slightly and started to gently pat the wound as best she could. She cringed at the touches, each of them burning at the slight pressures. At first she thought it was helping, but then she quickly realized that all it was doing was wiping away the dried blood and letting the new rise to the top.

Alise knew she needed to wrap the wound somehow to try and get the bleeding to stop. A thought suddenly struck her. She still had her scarf wrapped on her arm from her previous injury. She quickly started to unwrap her arm and was amazed to see that the large cut on her arm was completely healed, the only indication it was there being a long, thin scar. Whatever Ratchet had put on her had worked miraculously.

_He'll probably be able to patch me up then, _Alise thought gratefully. She couldn't wait until she saw them all again. She just hoped they were all okay.

The scarf was long enough that Alise could wrap it around her back. Gingerly placing it where it was going to help stop the bleeding, she wrapped it in the front of her body under her shirt. Then taking in another deep breath, she pulled on it, tightening the wrap around her. She let out a pained grunt, and then she tied it one last time. She pulled her shirt back down over her 'bandages,' and she looked at herself one last time in the mirror before she sluggishly walked out of the restroom.

Alise had no idea where she was supposed to be going, so she just continued to walk through the tunnels of the subway station. None of the subways were running anymore, and Alise wasn't surprised; the whole city was probably shutting down. She was all only down there, and it sent a chill through her spine. She was all alone.

She walked for what felt like a hundred blocks, even though she knew she couldn't have walked for more than a quarter of a mile. But as she continued to walk, she suddenly noticed something frightening; she was losing feeling in her fingertips. She swallowed hard. She needed to get help.

Basically just picking a random street, she walked up the stairs of one of the openings for the subway. When she made it to the top where the outside was, expected to see the same damage and chaos she had the last time she was outside. However, she was met with a pleasant, yet confusing surprise: there was no trace of a warzone here.

The streets were deserted, but nothing was out of place. There was no debris, no footprints, no monsters. Alise smiled at that though, but then she gloomed again. That meant there were no Autobots either. Alise did see some smoke in the close distance, however. She knew the war would be there soon enough.

She started to walk along the streets a little, trying to find some place to go when the fight came. She knew the subway was an option, but she was honestly worried that no one would see her if she blacked out down there. At least if she was outside, someone (or _something_) would find her. She was getting deeper into the city where more of the larger, most connected buildings were. As she walked slowly along the sidewalk, something about one of the buildings caught her eye. It looked like a convention center.

Alise stood there for a moment. The lights in the building were all on, and there were people walking around in the lobby area, none of which seemed concerned about the world outside. She suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. After attending many conventions with her parents, she knew that you became unconcerned about the outside world. There were always too many people, too many things to see. There'd be no way you could hear anything on the outside, including a war zone a few blocks down the street. And they probably wouldn't have been alerted if the city's communications were shut down. Basically, all the people inside were in danger, and none of them had the slightest idea.

Not, however, if Alise had anything to say about it.

She quickly hobbled across the street and started to head towards the front doors of the center, her back streaking in protest. She tried to open the doors, but found they were locked. Then, a sign on the door caught her attention.

'_Les délégués et interprètes: Utilisez les portes côté droit,'_ the sign read. Alise quickly reconized the language as French and she read it. '_Delegates and interpreters: Use the right side doors.'_

_Oh shit, _Alise thought to herself. Suddenly, her mind flashed to her ride on the helicopter earlier today. The pilot said he needed to go to an _international delegates' convention in a nearby city. _

It suddenly clicked in her head. He was talking about Mission City, and the delegates were French representatives coming to the United States. She mentally cursed once more, and placed her forehead against the glass of the door in stress. She sighed hotly.

_This is _NOT _my day, _she groaned to herself. She then did as the sign asked, and entered in through the center through the right side doors.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! Long chapter and I wanted to make it great! I'm off to the next chapter! Please review, and tell me what you think!<p>

As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


	20. Saved

Hi everyone! Wow, this chapter was _hard _to write, but here it is! Busy week, too! Sorry for the delay! Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing.<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Alise walked into the right side doors of the convention center and was met with a gust of warm air. She was glad she could still feel it. She noted that she couldn't feel the halves of her fingers in her left hand at this point in time, and she was worried it wouldn't be too much longer before she couldn't feel her entire hand.<p>

She entered the lobby of the convention center to see that it wasn't very full, but there were some well dressed men and women hurrying around. She was met with strange looks by some of them, but none of them seemed to notice her wound on her back because she was facing them, and they kept on walking.

Suddenly, Alise flinched as she heard the slamming of something at the front desk of the lobby. She turned and saw that at the front desk there was an upset looking suited man. His one hand was running through his hair and his other was on the plastic corded telephone on the counter. Sweat was visibly presence on his forehead, and he looked edgy.

Alise decided that it she was supposed to get her word out to the building through someone, it would probably be him, and yet she was a little wary to approach him. He looked like he was about to snap. However, she knew they were losing time, so she started to walk as best she could over to the front desk.

She slowly approached it, and the man looked at her. She saw that his nametag read Oscar Speed. He took in a deep breath and tried to put on a smile.

"May I help you?" he asked with a forced pleasantness.

"Yes," Alise started. "Is there a delegates meeting-"

"Finally, you're here!" Speed yelled suddenly, throwing his hands in the air. Alise jumped from his sudden tone change.

"_What?" _she asked him, highly confused and a little nervous.

"You're one of the interpreters, right?" he asked quickly. Alise shook her head.

"Umm, well I am an interpreter… but I was never supposed to be here," she said steadily, gripping onto the counter for a little support. She suddenly felt dizzy, and to her silent horror, she noticed she couldn't feel the tips of her toes.

Speed's face dropped.

"Oh," he said hotly, and a little annoyed. "I apologize. The French delegates didn't bring their own interpreters to this little event because _we _promised them that _we _would provide them with some. We were having them driven over today, and they were supposed to be here _two hours ago._"

Alise could see that his face was getting a little red and she was little taken back at how he was loosing his cool in front of her. "I've been trying to call the agency that was going to transport them over here, but the damn phone lines are dead! Now the only people in there who speak English are the center's two resident interpreters and a select few of members of the National Assembly!" He was starting to breathe in and out hotly.

Alise cringed. "Well, I'm not about to make your life any simpler," she said solemnly. Speed paused.

"Why?" he said suspiciously. Alise saw him start to place his hand under the counter. She suspected there was a security button there. She took in a deep breath.

"Because this place is about to turn into a warzone. If you don't evacuate now, we may lose everyone in here."

Speed paused. All he did was stare at her for a few moments, but then his eyes glazed over and he became very angry.

"Look, girl," he said threateningly. "I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing here, but get out now, or I'm calling security, and the police."

"Listen to me," Alise said, suddenly angry. She didn't know if it was the pain or the nerves that were making her act this way, but she knew this wasn't the time to play nice. People's _lives_ were at stake. "You need to do what I say. I am _not _some nutcase from the streets who's just coming in here for something to do. Outside, not even a mile away, people are getting injured and killed and the world is falling apart! And if you don't do what I say, a lot of people are going to get hurt. I don't care if you call your security and lock me in the god forsaken basement, as long as you get everyone else_ out."_

Speed just continued to look at her, still eyeing her distrustfully.

"That's impossible," he said, he scoffed. "A war in Mission City? Yeah, right."

"Why do you think your phone lines aren't working? The whole city's shutting down! It's probably why your interpreters didn't show up either!"

Speed's expression changed slightly. He suddenly looked as if he was he was taking what she was saying into consideration, but he didn't respond right away or change his icy demeanor.

"What do you mean _a warzone_?"

Alise looked down. "Well I can't exactly explain it-"

His eyes hardened again and he scoffed. "You can't explain. Excellent, great. Leave. _Now._"

Alise looked him in the eyes. "If you don't believe me, you can look outside. There's smoke in the distance on the corner of the street."

Speed's eyes turned suspicious again, and he looked like he was about to say something when suddenly his radio crackled to left on his belt.

"_Hey, Osc_," a male voice said. Speed turned away from her for a moment, picked up the radio, pushed a button, and spoke into it.

"What is it Mike," Speed said, looking at her uncertainly.

_"Hey I'm on the third floor right now," _'Mike' continued. _"I just thought I'd let you know that there's a something going on about half a mile away. Looks like a fire or something."_

Speed twitched a little. He didn't speak for a moment, and Alise raised her eyebrow in a 'I told you so' fashion. He pushed the button once more. "What do you mean?"

_"Aaa, I'm not sure. It's probably nothing, but all there is, is a big black mushroom cloud of smoke coming from somewhere in the city. It actually looks kinda cool. You should come up and take a look."_

Speed paused. He looked at Alise, astounded.

"What's going on?" he asked her. He suddenly sounded nervous and looked it too.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain," Alise said sorrowfully. "But we need to get everyone in here _out. _Do the delegates have a hotel they're staying at? Preferably, _away _from the city?"

Speed looked as if he was thinking for a quick second. "Yes. There's a hotel they're all staying at about two miles outside of the city. All their drivers were transporting them to and from here."

"Prefect," Alise said. "I need you to tell the drivers to get ready ASAP. And your other interpreters, I need to talk to them. I'm going to need to speak to the delegates, and _try _to explain to them what's going on."

Speed nodded slowly, but stared at her for a moment. "Who are you?" He asked the question as if she was some kind of saint or something.

"I'm just trying to help," she said with a meek smile, and he shook his head.

_"Hey, Oscar! You there or what?" _Mike said through the radio once more. Speed quickly grabbed the radio and pushed the button.

"Mike, listen. We have an emergency. I need you to go down to the parking lot and tell all the drivers to prepare for departure back to their hotel. After I need you to alert the _entire _staff to get out. This is a code red. Everyone has to get out of here now. Me and a few others are going to evacuate the delegates."

Mike didn't respond for a moment. _"Yeah, Osc, okay. What's going on?"_

"I don't really know, but if we don't get everyone out of here, I think we're gonna be in deep shit." Alise idly wondered in the back of her mind how long Oscar had had his job working the front desk. She could easily see him being written up for using language in front of patrons. She quickly dismissed the thought.

_"Okay, I'll haul ass. Radio me later for an update."_

"Will do."

Oscar quickly clipped the radio back to his belt and he shot Alise a glance before picking up the corded plastic phone and hitting a few numbers. He waited a moment, and then his voice echoed over the loud speakers. "Will Mr. Ryans and Miss Topher please come to the front desk immediately. You both have phone calls from a Mr. _Red." _Alice knew he was sending out some kind of signal from the way he emphasized the word. He hung up the phone and turned to her and sighed heavily.

A moment later, two people walked through a set of double doors down one of the hallways. It was a man and a woman, both looking to be in their late twenties, both wearing formal attire. When the door closed behind them, they both significantly picked up their pace and they ran to the front desk.

"Oscar," the man said worriedly. "What's going on?"

Oscar shook his head and turned to Alise. "This is Logan and Mia, the center's interpreters." He turned back to them. "I'm not sure, but there's something going on in the city. We need to evacuate the delegates now."

Just as Logan was starting to ask, "What do you mean?" Mia questioned, "Who's she?" and gestured towards Alise.

Alise turned to Mia. "I'm here to warn you all. We need to get them out now. There's a war going on."

Mia and Logan gave her confused looks. Alise sighed hotly. She was losing too much time trying to explain this to them. So as quick as she could without making herself hurt, she turned around.

Mia let out a gasp, and Logan cursed as they the large spot of blood on her back. Oscar jumped a little, but for once, stayed quiet, eyes wide. She turned back around.

"That happened to me out there," Alise said softly, but sternly. "And _I _was lucky. We need to get them out. _Now."_

"Oh my god!" Mia yelled over her, seeming to not have listened to Alise fully. "You need an ambulance!"

"No!" Alise quickly and impatiently. "What I _need _is your help!" The three looked nervously at Alise, as this they were all finally getting the severity of the situation.

"Please," she said desperately. "We need to save these people."

The three exchanged glances and then shook their heads.

"What do you want us to do?"

* * *

><p>The four quickly devised a game plan. After learning that Alise was fluent in French, they determined that it would be best for her to try and explain the situation to the delegates, due to the fact that, that was what she was doing there in the first place. She was told there were about eighty members of the French government in the convention room, and they right now they were quickly walking to the doors where they were all officials were.<p>

Alise was undoubtedly a little nervous. Though she spent an entire year interpreting in Phoenix, she had never spoken to a crowd so large or so important. The furthest up on the political food change she had ever spoken for was a Russian corporate businessman her father used to work with. The concept of what she was going to do would not be difficult; go in and get them out. However, that was a task easier said than done.

Just before they opened the door Alise yelled, "Wait!"

The three turned around, startled. "What is it?" Oscar asked worriedly.

Alise turned. "Give me your jacket," she said to Mia. She gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"I don't think they'll stay too calm if they see my back," Alise said, and she gestured behind her with her thumb. Mia's look disappeared and she nodded. She quickly slipped out of her jacket and handed it to Alise. Alise put it on gently, her back screaming in protest at the movement, but she tried her best to ignore it. Once it was on, she took a deep breathe and nodded. Logan then opened the door to the room, and the four walked in.

They weren't noticed when they entered the large room. A speaker was giving a speech in French on stage and the room's attention was all on him. Alise listened to him for a moment, and she heard him talking about communication with other countries. He was making very valid points while he spoke and she saw that many of the delegates nodded as he continued to talk. They were all sitting at round tables placed in the room, five at each. All the men were dressed in suits and ties and the woman were wearing bright, colorful dresses.

As they started to walk to the stage around all the delegates, Alise was having a little trouble keeping up. She started to feel dizzy while she walked, and she realized that she couldn't feel any of her fingers on her left hand. She knew she needed to wrap this up quick. They quickly got to the side of the stage, when Oscar whispered in Logan ear.

"Tell him there's an announcement of the upmost importance that needs to be shared with the delegates immediately," Oscar said, and Logan nodded and walked on stage. The man speaking didn't notice he was there until he came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man was startled to see him, but Logan quickly whispered in his ear. The man gave him a confused look, but quickly nodded his head and stood away from the microphone. Logan looked towards Alise and nodded. Alise started to walk onto the stage.

There was a murmur from the crowd as she started to walk to where Logan was standing. She looked visibly weak as she moved, and the audience had noticed. Her feet were slightly shuffling, and yet she refused to hunch over. She knew from her time as an interpreter that people got nervous when the speaker looked uncomfortable, and even though she was obviously in pain, she tried to brush it off.

She stood in front of the microphone and looked out into the crowd. She was looked upon with worried and confused faces, and she quickly turned away from the microphone and cleared her throat. It had been awhile since she had used French, and yet it came to her as if it was English.

"Hello," she said to the delegates, keeping her voice strong. The delegates relaxed slightly, but the tension was still there. "My name is Alise Brown. I am sorry to interrupt your program, but I have come to tell you all something very important." She took in a deep breath. "You all need to evacuate the building immediately. You cars will all be waiting for you and you all will-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on one moment please." One of the male delegates stood up to address her. "What do you mean we must leave the building?" he questioned, almost defensively. He didn't seem nervous, just annoyed.

"Sir, please," Alise tried to reason. "There is a situation in the city, and-"

"A situation?" Another delegate stood. "What do you mean _'a situation'_?"

"And what does it have to do with us here?" another yelled out, this time a woman.

Alise didn't want to have to tell them of what was going on in the outside world. She knew that if she told them there was an alien war going on that not only would they think she was crazy, but they wouldn't budge. But she had to tell them something, or none of them were going to move.

She sighed. "A war. And it's coming this way."

There was a silent among the delegates for a moment, but then the first man to address her let out a dark laugh.

_"A war?"_ he scoffed at her. "On American soil? I highly doubt that!" He eyed Alise suspiciously. "Do you even work here?"

Alise sighed. She knew this would probably come up. "No," Alise said tightly. She was starting to get annoyed, but she tried to not show it.

"This is so unprofessional," the man growled, shaking his head. "The city will be hearing about this."

"A war!" a woman yelled. "This is unheard of! Ridiculous!"

The crowd suddenly burst out in chimes of agreement and worry. Despite not believing her, the delegates were now on end and walking about. Alise clenched her weak fists. They were almost out of time.

"Hey!" Alise yelled into the microphone, shocking the delegates, and herself a little. They all instantly quieted, and they gave her their attention, not even the ones who spoke earlier piping up. "No, I do not work here, yes, this is unheard of, and yes, a war in the middle of the city sounds crazy! However, I have been somewhere none of you have, and that is outside _in it!"_

The delegates looked at her wide eyed.

"I came in here to help you all, to _warn _you! So please," she asked desperately. "Go to your cars and get out of the building. Your drivers will take you all to your hotel outside of the city. Would you rather have to reschedule this event, or lose your lives? Even if you don't believe me, please, _please_, just do what I say!"

There was a silence over the delegates. They all suddenly looked nervous. In every one of their minds, something along the lines of _what if she's telling the truth? _was suddenly present.

Alise just stood there on the stage in pain. Her sudden rise in temperature had caused the flow to her back to start once again and it throbbed. She let out a pained gasp away from the microphone, and the delegates all seemed to understand her as hurt in some way.

Suddenly another delegate stood up slowly.

"And what happens to us if we do what you say and you're not telling the truth?" he asked, not accusingly, but thoughtfully. Alise looked at him.

"Then you all can enjoy an early dinner by the poolside at your hotel," she said sternly. "Please, please believe me."

The delegate nodded once. "Okay. I will do as you ask."

Alise looked at him with a surprised yet relieved look on her face. One of them believed her. She was so elated at the moment that she momentarily forgot the pain in her back. Suddenly, the rest of the delegates at the man's table stood next to him, and nodded at her, silently agreeing with him.

It caught on like a disease. Suddenly all of the delegates started to stand, one by one and table by table. Even the ones who had spoken against her were standing up too, until the entire room was standing and looking at her. She looked over at Oscar, Mia, and Logan next to the stage and they gave her a congratulatory look. She smiled to herself.

She had done it. She had gotten them to believe her. She had saved them.


	21. Late

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay but the next chapter should be coming up real soon! Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>The war outside had continued on.<p>

Lennox, Epps, and the rest of their soldiers had already traveled further into the city. They currently were paused at a street in the middle of a city, waiting for word from their men. They had sent out four men to scout the area a couple of blocks ahead to look for any signs of immediate Decepticon danger. They had only been gone for a few minutes.

The soldiers in the street were not alone. With them were Bee and Mikaela. Bee was on the back of a tow truck Mikaela had hotwired to move him, and his legs lying next to him.

Sam was not with them. He had taken the cube and started to run towards the marble building Lennox had told him to go to, in hopes of getting the All Spark out of there. Apparently there would be military air support there to get the cube out of the city and away from the Decepticons. Ironhide and Ratchet had gone with him for protection.

Since then, the remaining soldiers had faced the battlefield. With the help of Bee, they were able to kill one of the Decepticons, the one that had disguised itself as a tank. It was a large victory for them, and yet there was still so many to fight off. However, at the moment, there was a lull in the action, and it was calm around them.

Even though he was present with the group, waiting with the rest of them, Bee was a million miles away. The pain in his Spark he was feeling was incomprehensible. He felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest. They couldn't find his Alise.

He didn't want to leave the area where the blast happened. He was convinced that she would reappear at any moment, come back to him, racing into his awaiting hands where he could hold her and she would be safe. He wouldn't have let anything touch her. He would have protected her if it put his own life in danger.

But she wasn't there with him. She was somewhere in the city, alive or... dead. He shook at the thought. He couldn't lose her. She had showed him so much compassion and friendship and he felt _whole _with her. It was as if she was a missing piece he was trying to find, and she fit perfectly.

Every time Bee heard a female scream he would frantically look for the source. When he would see it was just another panicked bystander, he would catch his breath and shake his head. He had heard those screams so many times and yet, they were never from her. He didn't know whether he wanted them to be hers.

Mikaela, who was standing next to him the entire time, had seen Bee's distress, and she tried to comfort him.

"It's gonna be okay, Bee," she said halfheartedly. He looked down at her. He knew she wanted to help, but she had worries of her own. Sam had just run into a battlefield, himself, and he knew there was something growing between the two of them as well. "We'll find her."

Bee hopefully nodded once. _"'I hope so (_static_) very much,"_ he voiced to her. He paused._ "He'll be (_static_) okay, too.'"_

Mikaela gave him a small smile, as if she was trying to believe him.

Suddenly, large footsteps were heard from around one of the corners. All the soldiers, including Bee, raised their weapons in the direction of the noise, only to see that it was Ratchet and Ironhide. Mikaela let out a gasp.

"Where's Sam?" she shouted, panic flooding her voice.

"He kept on running," Ironhide said grimly. "We tried to keep up with him, but we were holding off Decepticons. He kept running to the building." Mikaela gasped let out a squeak, and tears started to run down her cheeks. She walked over to the tow truck and went to sit in the driver's seat. Ironhide sighed and walked over in front of the soldiers. Ratchet walked over to Bee. Seeing his missing limbs placed next to him, Ratchet cringed a little and shook his head.

"Oh Bumblebee," he sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Bumblebee chirped defensively at him, and yet it didn't have much conviction. He wasn't up for trying to defend himself. He didn't feel the pain from his missing legs much, anyway. He was too worried about Alise to even think straight, let alone feel anything that didn't involve her.

Ratchet bent over and grabbed the legs. He started to prepare for reattaching the limbs.

"My tools will need a minute to prepare," Ratchet told him. "However, I believe I can quickly fix the last bit of your vocal processor while we are waiting."

Ratchet's right hand turned into a small tool and Bee craned his neck, knowing the procedure. Ratchet began to use the tool to fix Bee's vocal processor. There were a series of sparks and clanging of metal, and Bee cringed a little at the uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't painful, just not pleasant. After a few moments, Ratchet pulled away.

"Okay, I think that will do it," he said. The tool turned back into his hand. "Can you speak?"

For the first time in a long time, Bee tried to talk. Hesitantly, he let the words come out of his mouth.

"I... think so-" Bee started, but he had started to cough violently when he tried to say that last word. Ratchet nodded when he finished.

"It may be difficult or slightly painful to speak for a while," he said. "I do not believe you will ever be able to regain full control over your voice again. It may still give you some trouble if you try and use it too often. It may be better to continue your use of the radio frequencies."

Bee nodded at him, his eyes facing the ground. Lennox and Epps were standing next to the bot when he was given this diagnosis, and they looked at one another sadly. They felt awful about the bot's string of misfortune he was receiving today. Ratchet had started to begin the procedure to reattach his legs when Lennox's radio started to make noise. Everyone looked in his direction.

_"Paxton to Lennox, over."_

Lennox quickly grabbed the radio on his belt. Paxton was one of the men he had sent out to survey the area.

"This is Lennox."

_"Captain, we're about 300 yards away from start point. Seems that an enemy Decepticon landed the city's convention center. The place in ruins."_

Lennox and Epps turned to each other.

"Was there anything taking place there today?" Lennox asked hesitatingly.

_"Yes. There was an international peace seminar being hosted there today for members of French National Assembly."_

Lennox paused. He gritted his teeth and let out a hot breath. Epps shook his head gravely and the rest of the present party hung their heads.

"Dammit," Lennox growled. He then spoke into the radio.

"What's the body count?" he said sadly. There was a short pause.

_"None, Captain."_

Epps eyes shot up, and so did Lennox's. They looked at each other, confused. Bee and Ratchet also looked over, along with Mikaela who had come out of the truck after hearing the radio.

"What? How is that possible, Paxton?" Lennox asked into the radio.

_"I'm with the manager of the center now. He says some girl came in yelling about a war coming towards the center. Said she spoke to all the delegates in excellent French and convinced them all to get out. Everyone was evacuate, the delegates, their drivers, and all the employees in the center. The manager said he stayed in the area to see if anything was in deed going to happen and that about 15 minutes after everyone left, the Decepticon fell on top of the building."_

Everyone's breathing had stopped. Both Lennox and Epps's eyes grew wide. They turned towards Bee. He was completely still.

"You don't think it's her do you?" Lennox said cautiously to Epps.

Epps grunted. "What _I_ think is that there's probably not too many people running around here speaking French," he responded. They turned again towards Bee.

His expression was slowly changing in front of them. His mournful eyes were suddenly brightening, and hope was filling his features. He smiled brightly, elated. He felt as though a thousand tons had been lifted from him.

_She's alive! _Bee was rejoicing to himself. _She's coming back! _The bot let out a joyous chirp.

Lennox and Epps smiled, and Lennox returned to the radio.

"Is the girl with you now?" he asked hopefully.

_"Negative. Manager said the girl went to go get medical attention. He said she was badly injured and kept talking about finding some medic. She left along with the rest of the evacuees."_

Everyone's faces dropped. After the man on the other line finished, Bee let out a high-pitched chirp, and started to try and get up from the tow truck. However, Ratchet wasn't even finished reattaching one of his legs, so his efforts were in vain.

"We need to go look for her," Epps said immediately. "The area is close enough for us to get to. She couldn't have gotten very far, especially if she was injured."

"Right," Lennox said. "You and I can make the trip. Everyone else can stay here. Paxton's one of our medics. If we find her, he could patch her up."

Epps nodded and turned around. He started to shout orders and radio channels to the remaining soldiers while Lennox turned to face Bee. He looked visibly distressed, all of the evidence of his hopeful demeanor gone. He was panicking.

_What does he mean by BADLY INJURIED? _Bee was screaming in his head. _WHERE IS SHE?_

"Bumblebee," Lennox started calmly, but Bee cut him off.

"I'm co-coming wi-with you," he said sternly, his voice cracking from its repair. Lennox shook his head quickly.

"No, you need to stay here and get fixed up," he said. "We _will find her. _I'm going to bring her back to you, okay? I promise."

Bee looked at him pleadingly.

_"Please," _Bee said desperately. Lennox nodded at him, and without looking away got the radio out once more.

"Paxton, begin to search the area. Finding the girl is a priority matter. Major Epps and I will be arriving in the area in five. If you locate the girl, initiate medical action and radio me."

_"Yes, sir!" _Paxson responded, and the radio line went dead.

Epps, having finished his speech to the troops, ran up beside Lennox. "They've been briefed. Let's go."

Lennox nodded, and he took one last look at Bee before they ran towards the rubble of the convention center.

_Please, _Bee thought after them. He hung his head low, his thoughts flooded with images of his injured Alise. He hoped to Primius they would find her, before it was too late.


	22. Stitches

Hi everyone! So this chapter is going to show a little bonding between Alise, Epps, and Lennox. Next chapter will be the moment you've all been waiting for! Hopefully you all enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Alise had only been walking for a few minutes before she had fallen down. Her body was starting to give up, the blood loss finally winning the war against her. After all the delegates and workers at the convention center were evacuated, she and Oscar ended up outside of the building, across the street. It was there that he had finally seen the terrific smoke in the now closer distance. He told Alise he wanted to stay close to the center, just in case somebody was to come. She agreed with him, but warned him to be careful. She then said she was going to search for a medic she knew who could help her. Oscar was a little wary about little her go alone, but ultimately watched her leave, silently thanking her.<p>

She had only made it two blocks away from the convention center when her legs had given out. She fell hard on the sidewalk she was walking on and she cringed as she landed on her arm. She was right in the mouth of another alleyway, and she slowly crawled into it in her knees. Propping herself against one of the walls, she gasped as her back made contact with the brick. Her eyes felt extremely heavy, and she couldn't help but let them close.

A darkness was starting to overtake her and she felt as if she was lifting. Nothing around her was solid anymore, the wall behind her and the ground below her seeming to disappear. She felt like she was floating.

Suddenly in the dark, she started to see faces pass before her. They were images of Camilla and Sal, her parents, and some of the people she had grown up with, all of whom with looking at her with smiles on their faces. She couldn't help but smile back at them.

Then, more recent pictures appeared. These, however, were moving. They were the memories of the people she had met in the past few days. She first saw the faces of Lennox and Epps laughing at her as she looked down on them. Then there was Sam and Mikaela, the three gathering around Agent Simmons as Mikaela forced him to remove his clothes. After, she saw the Autobots gathered around her as Optimus introduced them all.

And then, last but most defiantly not least, she saw Bee. Unlike the first few, there were more images of the two of them than just one. All these scenes felt more real to her than the others did also, her feeling as if she was really there.

She saw herself sleeping on him in the warehouse-

_Alise!_

She saw the two of them up on the billboard, looking at all the lights in Hollywood-

_Alise!_

She saw herself and him in front of her house back in Arizona, him asking her to come with him-

_ALISE!  
><em>

The images stopped abruptly. She felt herself being pushed somehow and her name being yelled out. It was then she knew she couldn't let the darkness shallow her. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to live. With her friends, old and new. With the Autobots. With Bee.

_"ALISE!"_

She felt herself crashing down from the darkness. She suddenly felt a pressure on either side of her, and something hard against her back. The world was coming together around her. She opened her eyes.

Kneeling in front of her was Lennox and Epps, and another man that Alise didn't recognize. Epps had his hands on her shoulders and he was shaking her, previously trying to get her to wake. She was back in the alleyway, no longer in the darkness. She was hit with all her senses and the pain from her back at once. A tear rolled down her cheek from both the pain, and the happiness that they were there. They had found her.

Lennox let out a hot sigh of relief.

"Dammit, Alise," he breathed out. "Don't _do _that to us!"

She raised her head a little to look closer at them.

"Lennox? Epps?" she said weakly, her voice not being able to find her.

Epps let out a small chuckle. "Hey, girl," he said, removing his hands from her shoulders. "You really had us worried there."

"How'd you find me?" she asked, a little strength finding her.

"We got word some girl crashed a delegates party," Epps said, smiling at her. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Alise grinned weakly. "Maybe." She chuckled once quietly. "They're probably still pissed."

Lennox and Epps looked at each other, a knowing look passing between the two of them.

"On the contrary," Lennox said, looking back at her, "I think some of them may want to shake your hand."

Alise gave him a confused look. "What? Why?"

Epps grinned. "A little bit after you got everyone out, a Decepticon fell on the place. Would've killed everyone inside." He paused for a moment and put a hand softly on her shoulder. "You saved them, Alise."

Alise paused. Even though the whole point of her going into the building in the first place was because she wanted to make sure they were safe, she didn't believe it would really be necessary. But for her to have saved them, _really saved them_, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. _What if I hadn't gone in there? _she asked herself, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She had gone in, and they were alive and safe in their hotel outside of the battle zone. The thought, however, took her breath away.

"Do they know?" Alise asked.

"Oh, they will," Epps said humorously, again with a laugh. "Girl, they're gonna owe you big time."

Alise laughed, but suddenly stopped catching her breath. Her back had reached badly to the movement. Epps's expression turned serious.

"Alise, what's wrong?" Lennox said calmly, yet worriedly. He almost forgot about her injury. "Talk to us, Lise."

"My back," she breathed, a single tear starting to form in her eye. Lennox nodded.

"Okay," he said quickly. "Lise, this is Paxton." He gestured towards the unknown man. "He's going to take a look, okay?" Alise nodded a little and Paxton kneeled in front of her.

"You're going to need to turn around and lie on your stomach, okay?" he said. She nodded once more and with the help of the three, she was slowly lowered onto the ground in front of her. Lennox and Epps cringed when they saw the large patch of blood on her shirt. Paxton slowly lifted her shirt off the area, and he undid the scarf wrap she put around it. Epps and Lennox both cursed when they saw her wound.

"Damn, Alise," Epps breathed heavily. "How long have you been walking with this?"

Alise didn't answer for a moment, still trying to get used to the uncomfortable position they put her in. "Ever since the blast," she said quietly. "I got hit with some metal. I pulled it out in a restroom in subway."

"Lise," Lennox said loudly. "That was over _two hours ago. _Where did you go?"

"I hit my head on a wall in the alley. I couldn't think straight, and then-AAA!" Paxton had been examining the wound and touched a painful spot on it. Alise cried out in surprise and pain and more tears filled her eyes.

"Sorry," Paxton said, but he continued to work and Alise continued to speak.

"By the time I came to my senses, I couldn't find my way back."

Epps was about to speak again, but Paxton quickly cut him off.

"Alise," he said calmly. "Are you loosing feeling in any part of your body?"

Alise gently nodded. "My fingers and my toes."

Paxton nodded, but sighed.

"That's what I figured," he said. "By the size and depth of the wound, and for how long it's been open, you've already lost too much blood. We have to get this closed up or you could go into shock soon. You're going to need a blood transfusion."

"Okay," Alise said. "I think Ratchet could fix me up quickly enough. Where are they?"

"Ratchet," Epps said. "He's the medic, right?"

"Yeah," Alise said. "He fixed my arm easily. Maybe he could-"

"There's no time," Paxton interjected quickly. "It's too risky to move you, and you need help _now. _You already blacked out. It won't be too much longer before you'll do it again and you won't wake up next time."

"Ratchet's a little busy at the moment anyway, Lise," Lennox added.

Alise froze.

"Why?" she asked worriedly. "What happened?"

Lennox cringed. He mentally kicked himself for saying anything. "Nothing, Lise, everything's okay."

Alise didn't believe him in the slightest. "Lennox," she growled with as much force as she could muster. She looked up at him from the ground. He sighed.

"Bumblebee had a little problem, that's all." Alise felt her heart drop. It started to pound furiously against her chest.

"Problem?" she said, her voice climbing an octave. "What do you mean _a problem?"_

"Alise," Paxton said calmly. "You need to calm down. Your blood is pumping too fast now, and it isn't going to help your situation."

"Alise, he got a little hurt," Epps said steadily. "But he's going to be fine, okay? Ratchet is fixing him up and he'll be as good as new." He smiled reassuringly at her and laughed once. "His biggest problem at the moment is you."

Alise calmed a little but she gave him another confused look. "Why am I a problem?"

Lennox chuckled. "After you disappeared, he went a little nuts. He's really worried about you. I told him I'd bring you back to him, and I intend to do just that. If not, I think he's gonna skin me alive."

Alise smiled. She wanted to see him so badly. She was about to respond when Paxton cleared his throat.

"Did I mention we need to do this now?" he said, a little warily. Lennox and Epps's expressions turned dark.

"What do you need to do?" Epps's asked hesitantly.

"I'm gonna need to stitch her up," Paxton replied. He paused.

"Okay," Lennox said, not seeming to see a problem. "Then just-"

"We used up the last of the pain killers I had an hour ago."

Lennox and Epps paused. They looked at each other grimly and then turned back to him.

"How many?" Epps asked.

"Ten, more or less."

No one spoke for a moment.

"It there any other way?" Lennox asked him. Paxton shook his head. Then he got out his kit and started to thread a large needle.

"Alise," Epps said softly. "This isn't going to feel good, girl."

Alise was silent for a moment. She was scared. She didn't want anymore pain to come to her, experiencing too much of it already that day. But she knew that this needed to be done.

"Okay," she said weakly and worriedly. Epps gave her a weak smile and took her hand tight in his. She put her head into his arm. She felt her hair being gently run through with fingers, and she realized it was Lennox trying to give her some comfort.

"Ready?" Paxton asked softly. Alise felt two hands press onto the uninjured part of her back. She knew it was to probably keep her down. She nodded into Epps's arm. "Okay."

She then let out a loud pained noise as the first stitch pierced her skin.


	23. Alive

Hey everyone! Here it is! Bee and Alise together again! Yay! It's a short chapter, but the story is continuing on! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you all think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Bee couldn't take it anymore. Lennox and Epps had been gone for about 15 minutes, and none of the men had heard from them. He was starting to shake from the worry and pain coming from inside of him. He was never one to act so tense and jittery, but this was different. This was about Alise.<p>

Ratchet had attached one of his legs already, and was close to finishing the second one, and Ironhide had run off moments before that, having received a distress signal from Jazz. Bee, however, couldn't do anything more than sit until Ratchet was finished. It was killing him just sitting there.

_I should be out there looking for her! _Bee was shouting angrily to himself. He had lost too much already to add her to the list. His Spark was aching, and even though he trusted the two soldiers, he couldn't help but worry they'd miss her lying somewhere somehow. The feeling made him sick.

_Did they find her yet? _he kept asking himself repeatedly. _Please, _please _Alise be _alive!

"Hey, Bumblebee!"

Bee turned. From around the corner emerged Lennox, accompanied by two of the soldiers that had left earlier. Alise wasn't with him, and Bee momentarily felt him Spark stop.

"We have something for you," he said with a smile. Then Epps and the rest of the soldiers from earlier turned around the corner also. Bee's eyes widened.

Being carried bridal style by Epps, was Alise.

Her eyes were closed, and her head was resting on Epps's shoulder. She looked visibly pale and weak. She wasn't moving in his arms. Bee's Spark almost gave out. He emitted a high pitched chirp.

But then, Alise's eyes opened and her head slowly shot up. When she saw Bee sitting in front of her on the tow truck, Alise's eyes widened.

"Bee," she whispered happily and she smiled joyfully. He smiled back at her ecstatically and he chirped excitedly. Epps quickly picked up his pace over to Bee, who held his hands out to them. Epps walked Alise over to him and gently placed her in his hands.

"Watch her back, Bee," Epps said to him. "She just got stitched up."

Bee let out a worried chirp, but quickly nodded at him. When he supported all her weight, he quickly brought her up to his face. He looked down at her with an immensely solaced look on his face. The weight of the world seemed to lift from him. She was back, safe in his hands where nothing could touch her. He let out a cheerful noise as Alise smiled widely, yet tiredly up at him.

"Hey, Bee," she said softly, laughing quietly. She looked into his blue eyes and placed one of her hands weakly on his cheek. He smiled at her fondly and buried his face into her, nuzzling her body affectionately with his face. She giggled gently as he did his. When he finished, he placed his forehead against hers.

Ratchet just finished Bee's second leg and looked up at them, a small smile on his face.

"I'll give you two a moment," he muttered amusingly, and he got up and walked over to Lennox, Epps, and Paxton who were a few yards away. Bee didn't even look up at him as he did this. He was too preoccupied with Alise.

"Don't-t you _ever _do th-at to-to me _again," _Bee said sternly to her. Her eyes widened as he said this and Bee looked worriedly at her.

"Alise, what-t's wrong?" he asked her quickly. She gazed at him for a moment.

"Bee, you're talking," she said to him, amazed. His face softened and he smiled at her. He chuckled once.

"What-t do you think?" he asked slyly her with a smirk. Alise laughed once and gently touched his cheek again.

"I love it," she said softly, and she gave him a small kiss on the bottom of his chin. He nuzzled her again.

"I can't-t use it-t too often," he told her. "I t-think I'll have to stic-ck with the radio for no-ow." She smiled up at him.

"As long as it's you, Bee," she said fondly. She took her hand that wasn't on his cheek and she placed it on one of his large fingers that was near her head. She buried her face in the metal and sighed contently. She felt safe again. She was with her Bee.

Bee smiled warmly at her. He took his other hand and started to run one of his large fingers gently through her loose pieces of hair that hung over his hand holding her. He then gently traced her one arms, but was surprised to feel her shiver.

"Alise?" he asked her quickly. "Belle, are yo-ou cold?" That couldn't be right. It was too hot outside for her to be anything but warm. With her eyes still closed, she gently nodded against his finger. He paused.

_"Ratchet!" _he called over worriedly, now on high alert. Ratchet came running over with Epps, Lennox, and Paxton behind him.

"What is it?" Ratchet said.

"She's shi-ivering," Bee said anxiously, holding her out to him. Ratchet took a scan of her body and nodded.

"She's lost a significant amount of blood," he said calmly. "Keep her warm, but do not let her fall asleep. She could go into shock at any moment, and she's going to need a blood transfusion."

Bee visibly tensed up and sent Ratchet an uneasy look. Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She is going to be okay, Bumblebee," he said reassuringly. "Just take care of her, and she will pull through."

Bee nodded sharply at him and looked back down at her. He warmed the hand that was holding her, and he watched as she curled against the warm metal.

"Belle," Bee said towards her. She opened her eyes slightly. "Yo-ou have to sta-ay awake, ok-kay?"

She looked up at him weakly.

"Bee," she said softly. "I'm so tired. I don't know if I can."

"You ha-ave to, belle," he repeated sternly. "Do it fo-or me. Please Alise, I'm no-ot los-sing you now. No-ot after all this."

Alise looked up at him for a moment and paused. She then gave him a small nod.

"Okay, Bee, I will," she said weakly.

He smiled down at her, and lowered his forehead to hers.

"Don't lea-ave me ye-et, belle," he whispered softly. She let out a weak, tiny laugh.

"Not yet, Bee. Not yet."


	24. Stay

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but it's been a busy week. However, I am on the move! The song I used in this chapter was, "Tin Man," by Animal Kingdom. The song didn't come out in or before 2007, but oh well! It was too prefect to pass up! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! You all rule!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>It was about half an hour after Alise had returned. In an attempt to keep her awake, Bee had placed her on his shoulder, making her sit up straight. However, despite their efforts, Alise couldn't help but lean into the side of his neck for support. It took a great effort for Alise to stay awake, but she knew she needed to. At the moment she was tracing those comforting circles once more on his metal.<p>

Lennox, Epps, and the rest of the shoulders had continued forward, while the rest of the small party stayed behind. This consisted of Bee, Alise, Mikaela, Ironhide, Ratchet, and now Jazz, or at this point, what was left of him. About twenty minutes ago, Ironhide had come back carrying Jazz, who was split in two. Apparently he had gone off and ran into Megatron himself, who showed him no mercy. Ratchet had immediately started to try and save him, but it was no use. He was offline by the time he got to him.

The Autobots had taken the death of their great comrade hard, and were mourning him in their own ways, mostly through silence. Alise had also mourned the bot. She didn't know him well, but tears still came to her eyes when Ironhide had come back with his body in his arms. Bee hadn't spoken a word since. He looked very deep in thought. Alise understood why, but she was growing worried.

"Are you okay, Bee?" she asked quietly. She took her hand that was tracing the circles and she brushed them lightly against his cheek. He looked over at her for a moment and sighed. He took his hand and gently traced the side of her body with one of his large fingers. The feeling sent chills down her spine and it contrasted greatly to the pain still coming from her back.

"I've been thin-nking," he said quietly, as he continued to make the fluid motion against her side. Alise noticed that the more he talked, the more mechanical his voice sounded. She knew he needed to stop talking soon or he could damage it more, but she let him continue. "About Jazz." He paused. "And Sam."

Alise looked up at him. Did he already assume Sam was dead? she wondered to herself. She saw Mikaela glance up towards them for a moment, but then she turned her head away again, and walked towards Ironhide and Ratchet. She didn't want to hear any bad news Bee might say. Alise stopped tracing the circles for a moment.

"He's coming back, Bee," she said soothingly to him, giving him a comforting look. He stopped tracing her side. Bee held his hand out to her and she gingerly climbed on and she took a seat on the edge of his palm. She bit her lip to keep from making any noise as she moved, her newly stitched protesting against the movement. She looked up at him and him down at her.

"I hope so, belle," he said softly. He paused moment before continuing. "If we get ou-ut of this, I think I'll need to stay with him. I can't just leave him unprotected after all this." He gestured to the scene around them. His eyes landed on Jazz's body with Ratchet and he turned away and looked back towards Alise. "I _want_ to stay with him."

She smiled. "He's grown on you," she said simply. He let out a small breath of air and smiled also.

"He has. He's like a door to Earth with his hum-man agenda and habits. He's just... him." Bee stopped. He turned his head for a moment and seemed to be thinking about something. He chuckled to himself, obviously remembering someone about the boy that amused him, but then after a moment, his smile faded. Alise became confused.

"But what's wrong?" she asked him. He turned to face her again. He didn't respond right away, but he just continued to look into her eyes. He then slowly pressed his forehead to hers.

"I _want _to stay with you too, belle."

Alise paused for a long moment. She felt her heart swell up at his words and it started to beat fondly for her Bee. _He _wants _to stay with me? _she thought to herself. The thought of him staying with her made her soul sing. She knew that her life wouldn't be the same after the Autobots, after any of them, not just him. Either way, she didn't want him to leave her after all this. But as much as his words were music to her ears, his statement also confused her.

"Bee..." she started to say softly, and she placed her hand once more on his large chin. "Bee, as much as I would _love_ for you to stay with me... why?"

Bee stared for her for a moment. He lifted his head from hers, but never broke eye contact from her. A couple of times, he looked as if he was going to say something, but he always stopped himself at the last moment. He looked like he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a look of eureka came to his face.

A soft noise started to come from Bee. As it grew louder Alise recognized it as _music_. Then she listened as a man's voice came out. Whatever Bee was voicing, it was a song and her eyes widened as she listened to the lyrics.

_"I got no arms, I got no legs. Got no shoulders, but I got a head. I got a head that tells me stupid things to do. But I got heart, and I got hard, and it was slowly pulling me apart. 'Cause I'll never feel the same as you. So tell me if it's love, 'cause baby I'm a tin man. Tell me if it's love, wanna be a real word."_

There was a short paused in the words as the music continued to play, and then the lyrics resumed.

_"And is this love? Is this pain? Got a feeling I cannot mend, slowly changing every part of me. I know you think I'm just a toy, but I wanna be a real boy. Only want to feel the same as you. So tell me if it's love, 'cause baby I'm a tin man. Tell me if it's love, wanna be a real word. Tell me if it's love, 'cause baby I'm a tin man. Since you took my heart. I've gotta missing part."_

The voice and music then stopped after the last words were spoken, and Bee was silent as he continued to look at her with a soft look in his eyes.

Alise's breathing had stopped. As the force of the words he voiced to her hit her, her heart felt as though it would burst from her chest. She never before felt so much affection towards the bot, and she knew that even if he _had _to leave her, she wouldn't just let him go. Because wherever they were, they would always find some way to be together. She was sure of it.

She reached out her hand towards his face and he quickly bent down towards her. Their foreheads made contact once more, and Alise took in a deep breath.

"Bee..." she exhaled. She touched his cheek and then moved her hand over to his mouth. She gently traced under his lips for a moment, and then she slowly leaned forward and kissed them.

It was an awkward feeling because his lips were so much larger than hers and because all he did was stay completely still, but it was prefect. It told him everything she wanted to say. That she felt the same way, that she wanted to be with him, that she wanted him to stay. She buried her face into his cheek, the feeling of safety and security wrapping around her.

Bee was silently reacting to the touches she gave him. Every time she made some kind of contact with him, electricity seemed to pulse through his veins. And when she... _kissed _him, his Spark leapt out, wanting to swallow her and never let her go. Such contact wasn't something that was normally done on Cybertron, but Bee was hardly protesting. He knew that it was an action of human affection and it made his Spark pulse. The feeling of her lips on his metal skin sent chills down his spine. He loved the feeling.

He knew that he would never be able to leave her easily. He had grown attached to the femme, and it seemed as if she had done the same with him. He knew that the feelings he felt for her were much more than friendship, even a deep one. She had touched his Spark and found herself inside it, and he would do anything to keep her there. His Spark had claimed her as his, and even if she didn't return his feelings, he would protect her and keep her safe. There was not a doubt in his mind.

With her face still pressed against his cheek, Bee traced Alise's form gently with his thumb. He felt her tremble slightly against his touch, and he stopped, thinking he was hurting her. When he did, she looked up at him, and he saw that there was a single tear sliding down her face. He tensed and let out a saddened chirp, believing his confession had upset her.

"I'm sorry, belle!" he said quickly with an underlying sadness. His Spark felt as if it was ripped in two, but he tried to maintain his composure. However, he was visibly saddened. "I shouldn't have... I'll just-"

"No, no, Bee," Alise said just as quickly. She wiped the tear from her face and smiled up at him. "I..." She paused for a moment, and her voiced dropped to a whisper. A small blush crossed her face. "I feel the same way."

Bee felt as though fireworks had been lit inside of him. His Spark was pounding furiously with affection and a touch of disbelief towards the girl. _She feels the same way! _he was inwardly rejoicing to himself. He smiled widely down at her and quickly cupped her to his cheek with his other hand, giving her the closest thing he could to a hug. She smiled and laughed as he did this, and he looked back down at her with a grin.

"Then why are you upset?" he asked her softly. Her smiled faded, and she looked down. It was a moment before she answered. Another tear was threatening to come to the surface and started to brim at her eye.

"Because even though I would miss you horribly," she said quietly, "you need to stay with Sam."

Bee's face dropped. His expression turned confused and despairing.

"Alise, I can-"

"No, Bee," she told him sternly. She wiped away the second tear and looked at him with all the courage she could muster. "Bee, if we get out of his, Sam's going to be in danger. He's Archibald's descendant. If you don't stay with him, there's going to be an entire alien race on his back and he's not going to be able to protect himself. You _need _to stay with _him." _She tried to use as much conviction as she could, but her voice cracked when she said the last word. Bee looked down at her with a saddened expression.

"And wha-at are you going to do?" he asked her fiercely. She shrugged sluggishly.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out. _We _will." She touched his cheek again. He placed one of his fingertips over her hand gently. "But you can't worry about me. I will be okay. He may not."

Bee didn't take his eyes off of her, but stayed silent. She gave him a half-hearted smirk.

"You know I'm right, Bee."

Bee did. However, the thought of them being apart made his Spark ache. But all in all, she had a point. No matter where Sam went from this point in time, he'd be a target, and Bee knew it was his duty to protect him, as his Guardian, and friend. But to leave her, his _Alise, _unprotected from the world…would he be able to go? What would he do? And where would _she _go? There was no way in hell he was letting her back to Arizona alone. She would be crucified the second she step foot on the land. And what they would do to her… His mind was drowning in questions.

Alise knew he was going over the possibilities of what was to come in his mind. She traced a gently his nose with one of her fingers.

"We'll figure something out, Bee," she said determinedly. "We will."

The tone of her voice was unyielding and it gave Bee a sense of hope and strength for them. It said that she was just going to give them up, and he wasn't about to either.

Bee let out a sigh and smiled down at her.

"Okay, belle," he said to her. "We'll make it work."

Alise gave him an elated smiled and hugged his neck, nuzzling her face and against his massive chin. Bee felt as though his Spark would leave his chest, and he cupped her to him once more, wanting to keep her there forever. His body warmed at her touch, and he felt complete, as if nothing could break him. And as long as they were together, nothing would.

However, their moment was cut short.

There was suddenly a large explosion that boomed through the air. They couldn't see where it was coming from, but knew the general direction. Bee instinctively raised his hand over Alise to keep her guarded, even though he knew the blast was far away. He and the remaining Autobots exchanged a look.

"We need to move," Ironhide said gruffly. He picked up Jazz's body and stood up. Bee nodded to him, and he looked down at Alise. She nodded once also.

Mikaela ran back to the tow truck and started to turn it on again. When she started it up, she started to drive in the direction of the blast, Bee and Alise still in the back, and Ratchet and Ironhide following on foot closely behind. After turning the corner of one of the roads, Mikaela abruptly hit the brakes.

_"Oh my god!" _she yelled from inside the truck and she quickly got out and looked into the distance. _"SAM!"_

Alise and Bee who were facing the other direction turned around quickly. Ironhide and Ratchet looked up also. On top of a white marble building was Sam, the cube still seeming to be in his hands. They were still a few blocks away from the building, but it was easy to tell it was him. He was hastily running to the edge of the building, and the group suddenly saw why. Closely following him was Megatron himself, leaving wreckage in his path.

Bee let out a wild, distressed chirp as he witnessed the scene. He didn't know what he would be able to do, however. By the time he would have reached them, it may already be too late. He watched in horror as Sam started to climb out on the edge and hang onto one of the statues for support. Mikaela was crying out his name, and tears were flooding her face as he started to lose his grip. Megatron looked as if he was telling Sam something, but they couldn't hear him from their distance. Sam seemed to respond, but Megatron obviously didn't like the answer. He raised his canon towards the edge of the building Sam was standing on, and fired.

_"SAM!" _the group cried out as he went flying into the air, the cube still in his arms. He sailed for a moment, and then started to flail his arms. Mikaela let out a sob and Bee an angry, high pitched chirp. Ratchet and Ironhide made loud gasps and Alise let out a cry also, mourning the fate of her new friend. She thought it was the end of him, but suddenly something caught him. It was a large arm with a blue paintjob with red flames. It was Optimus.

The whole group let out an audible sigh of complete relief. They couldn't see Optimus's body, but they knew if he had caught Sam, he would be safe for the time being. The group exchange elated looks with one another.

"We better keep moving," Ironhide said, and the group agreed. They needed to get to there fast.


	25. Transfusion

Over _100 _reviews, over _60 _story alerts, and over _50 _favorite stories. I am _blown away! _

You all are so fantastic! Without you all, this story would not have gotten even this far! I am so happy that you all continue to read and review and I love and appreciate you all so much! I hope you all enjoy what's to come!

Many thanks and love,

~Mel

A/N: We get to see our first holoform in this chapter! Tell me what you all think! If anyone would like the picture it is based off of to be posted on my profile for a short time, please let me know! _PS: _It's not Bee's. Not yet ;).

* * *

><p>The group quickly started to travel in the direction of Sam and Optimus. They were still a few blocks away from the marble building, but they could still hear the sound of battling metal and loud crashes. Then they turned a corner and arrived on the street that directly faced the battle zone. In front of them about three blocks away, were Optimus and Megatron lying on the ground, Sam in between them. He started to try and stand up from his position on the ground, but his frantic eyes keep going between the two large mechanical men. To the horror of the group, Megatron was the first of them who started to stand. He looked down at Sam with a menacing look in his red eyes.<p>

"I'll kill you!" he yelled at the boy, and Sam moved closer to Optimus who was still on the ground. "Mine! All Spark!"

"Sam!" Optimus yelled at him. "Put the Cube in my chest! Now!"

A dreaded look crossed Sam's face, and yet it wasn't surprised. He apparently knew this may have been an option. He looked as if he was going to do as Optimus said for a moment, before a look of realization crossed his features. He turned around and started to run towards Megatron, who was now bending down towards him.

_"SAM!" _the group started to yell at him, but it was too late. He was already under him.

_"No, Sam!" _Optimus cried out, but then he stopped short and watched as Sam lifted the All Spark towards _Megatron's _chest. The cube started to dramatically shoot a hose of fire into his Spark.

The power of the cube was destroying him.

The object in Sam's hands was disintegrating and after an intense moment, it disappeared and Sam fell back.

Megatron quickly stood up straight. His body started shake and he looked up into the sky, letting out a roar of pain and shock. Then his red eyes dimmed and he fell to the ground.

It was silent.

No one seemed to believe their eyes. Most of them expected for him to stand and continue his fight, but he didn't move. After a moment, however, Optimus got up and moved to stand over him, as he continued to lay motionless on the ground. This snapped everyone out of their stares. He was really defeated.

"Bee," Alise whispered to him from his hand. "Is he really..." She didn't finish her sentence, but her question was clear. Bee's face lit up and he widely smiled down at her, the fact that Megatron was gone finally settling on him.

_"'I think so (_static_) bell,'" _he voiced to her. She let out a joyous gasp, and from then on the rest of the world started to move.

Ironhide and Ratchet started to cheer in Cybrotronian and she heard Mikaela let out a relieved noise from the inside of the truck that sounded like a combination of relief and exhaustion, mixed with tears. Bee had let out an excited chirp and brought Alise to his face, nuzzling her happily as she started to laugh from her joy. He then placed her on his shoulder and she leaned into his neck, happily wrapping her arms around it. They had survived, and they were safe. And together.

Mikaela suddenly started to drive over to where Sam, Optimus, and the body of Megatron were, and the two Autobots followed. Optimus was bent over, speaking to Sam.

"We are in you debt," was the only thing Alise caught Optimus telling him, and he stood up as he saw his approaching soldiers, a look of pride on his face. As Mikaela pulled the truck around so that Bee was facing Sam and Optimus, Alise saw the soldiers that had left them earlier approaching, being led by Lennox and Epps. Another shot of happiness pierced her heart knowing they were okay. She gave them wide smiles as they came closer and they saw her and did the same, both of them giving her small waves. Alise also watched as Mikaela quickly got out of the truck and ran to Sam, running into his arms.

_Good job, loverboy, _she mentally congratulated him. She looked to see that Bee was also watching the two, a small smirk on his face. Alise brushed her fingers against his cheek, grinning herself, and he turned to face her. With a smile on his face, he bent his forehead down awkwardly to hers, the two both relishing the feeling. They then turned to face Optimus. It was at this time that Ironhide stepped forward with Jazz still in his arms.

"Prime, we couldn't save him," Ironhide said grimly, and he gently handed over his body to Optimus. The Prime let out a deep, saddened sigh.

"Jazz," he said regretfully, pausing a moment before continuing. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Bee sat up a little straighter and addressed Optimus using his voice.

"Permission to speak, sir?" he said. Optimus smiled and nodded at him.

"Permission granted, old friend," he answered fondly, obviously pleased by the bot's improvement.

"You speak now?" Sam yelled to him from the street below. Bee looked towards him and nodded amusingly. Sam smiled up at him, and Bee turned back to Optimus.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bee said simply. Alise didn't miss, however, that after he said this, Bee's head motioned slightly in her direction. Optimus nodded understandingly, but didn't make any comment about that implication. All there was, was an amused smirk on his face.

"If that is his choice."

The crowd turned its eyes towards Sam, who was only looking at Bee and Alise. He smiled.

"Yes."

Alise widely smiled. The world seemed so much brighter now. She felt as though she was on top of the world. The Autobots were staying. More specifically, _Bee_, was staying.

_Her _Bee.

* * *

><p>Everyone had work to do.<p>

Lennox and Epps had already contacted the military to try and figure out what the next course of action would be for the city, and the Autobots. While reinforcements were sent into the city to help construct a game plan, the two and Optimus wanted to talk for a while as to what was going to happen next. They were able to find an abandoned airport to go to for a while until they could figure out what was going to unveil. They and their soldiers, both human and alien, went with them.

Sam now had to find what had become of his parents. He assumed they would have been taken to some kind of facility somewhere, hoping and praying that they weren't at the Sector 7 base. Since Megatron had escaped, they assumed the place was in complete ruins. Alise and Mikaela were happy to help him with this.

Lastly, Alise had to get to a hospital. The sudden turn of events had caused her blood pressure to rise from her excitement and from her already low blood levels, and she started to feel dizzy and black out. Alise needed to be transported there by Ratchet because Bee's legs still weren't completely healed. Ratchet said it would still be a few days before he would be able to drive on his own. Bee felt nervous and angry that he couldn't get her there himself, but Ratchet assured him she would be okay. Bee agreed and put her limb form into Ratchet's vehicle form, but not before he brought her to his face one last time, running his metal lips over her forehead.

Ratchet quickly took her to the city's hospital, one of the few buildings in the center of the city that wasn't destroyed. He knew he couldn't just leave her there, so he quickly pulled into the parking lot of the emergency center. The World Wide Web had told him to go there when he researched where humans went when they were injured. Not bothering to park correctly in a parking spot (in his defense he didn't know what the lines were there for anyway), he left his vehicle form in the lot and activated his holoform, stepping out of his alt-form.

Ratchet's holoform was a little over six foot and was thinner, yet had lean muscle. He had the signature Autobot blue eyes, light, dirty-blond short hair, and was fair-skinned, and had a light mustache above his upper lip. For dress, he had on a long-sleeved, white dress shirt and black pants, and though no one could see it, he had a small tattoo of the Autobot emblem on his right shoulder, something all the Autobot's holoforms had. He looked like a sophisticated individual and had excellent posture to accent it.

Ratchet quickly opened the back door where Alise was lying and he slid her out and carried her quickly into the emergency room. When he entered, he was met by two nurses who saw him carrying the girl and rushed to help him. A third nurse brought over a hospital bed to lay her on.

The room was brimming with activity, the injured and the healers all trying to move quickly to where they needed to be. He knew that the room must have been crowded in light of the recent attack. Ratchet was momentarily mesmerized by all the movement, until one of the nurses spoke to him.

"What happened here?" she asked him quickly. They started to wheel Alise away and Ratchet walked quickly to keep up.

"She has sustained an injury to the back," he answered, his knowledge of human medicine running through his mind. "She has been treated for the wound, but has not received any form of medication for pain or antibiotics. She has also lost a significant amount of blood. She requires a blood transfusion and medicant."

The nurse looked up at him for a moment, taken back that he had all this knowledge about her condition.

"And how do you know all of this?" she asked him, as they entered one of the hospital rooms.

"I am her medic," Ratchet told her. The nurse gave him a confused look, a little perplexed why he used the word 'medic' instead of doctor, but she didn't comment. The nurse instructed the other two to get the equipment for the transfusion, but she stopped short and turned to Ratchet.

"What is her blood type?" she asked him. Ratchet momentarily paused, not knowing the answer, but then he looked down at Alise and quickly (and undetectably) scanned her form.

"B positive," Ratchet said to her, and she nodded her head. The nurses started to gather the equipment, fluids, and medicine she would need, all of them leaving the room for moment. Ratchet walked up to the bed that Alise was lying on, and he sighed, touching her head gently.

_Oh, Bumblebee, _he was thinking to himself as he did this. _She had to be a human. A delicate, breakable human. _He didn't disapprove of the bots feelings for the femme, and he hardly believed them to have nothing more than friendship. He knew Bumblebee cared for her. Even before Ratchet met her, when they were about to land on earth, he knew she was something special to Bee. The way he talked about her over the com-link was amusing not only to him, but to all the bots, even Optimus. None of them had ever heard him so excited and lively before. And then when he saw the two act around each other, a feeling of trust and togetherness circulating them, Ratchet did have to laugh. He knew that Bee had found his mate.

However, he also hoped Bumblebee knew what he was bringing her into. They were fighting a war, and any connection to the Autobots, not to mention a _relationship _with one of them, would put her in danger. Today was the prefect example of that. Ratchet knew though that he would do anything to protect her, and he seemed to except the possibilities. And it already seemed that she had also.

The gentle touch to her forehead made her stir silently. Ratchet didn't understand why the movement from before hadn't awakened her, but whatever the reason, she had opened her eyes slightly now. Behind the small slits in her eyelids, Ratchet saw that she was looking up at him with a confused and slightly frightened expression. He took hold of one of her hands.

"Everything is alright, Alise," he told her gently, realizing that she probably had no idea who he was. "You are receiving medical attention."

This seemed to satisfy her. She very gently applied pressure to his hand, the best thing she could do at the time of a squeeze. She then closed her eyes once more and was taken back by the darkness of sleep. Just then, one of the nurses appeared. She started to prepare Alise for the transfusion, giving her a cross matching test to make sure she would receive the right kind of blood. The nurse took back a small amount of Alise's blood and walked out. The two other nurses appeared, the one hooking Alise up to an IV and the other setting up a pole next to her bed.

The last nurse appeared once more with a bag of blood in her hand. Hanging it on the pole, she attached it to the catheter that was on Alise's IV. The blood started to go into Alise's veins.


	26. Disbanded

Hi everyone! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! I have a poll up on my profile right now. It is so I can see if anyone wants to check out the artwork Alise, and Ratchet's holoform are based off of! They're not mine, but I think the artists did a great job with both of them! If you'd like to see them and have a moment, please let me know!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>It had taken a little more than half an hour and another bag of blood for Alise to have the normal blood level again. She still hadn't woken up, but the immediate danger was over. The nurses had also given her some antibiotics and pain medication for her back. Ratchet was grateful for the nurses' assistance, but now he knew they needed to go. The nurses were starting to talk about keeping her overnight, and Ratchet knew that would not be the best of ideas.<p>

The nurses had gotten a sudden code blue page over the intercom in a room a few doors down, so Ratchet took the opportunity to escape. Because Alise wasn't attached to any machines, he didn't have to worry about her removal making much of a scene. Gently taking the IV out of her wrist and throwing out the contaminated needle, catheter, and blood bag into the proper containers, he picked up Alise and quickly walked her out of the room and hallway, bridal style. He knew there would probably be some sort of investigation as to their disappearance, but he knew the military would probably be able to handle it.

Quickly exiting the emergency center, he quickened his pace out to his alt-form, making the door open a few feet before he was even close to the rescue hummer. He gingerly placed Alise into the back seat when they got there, and when he was positive that no one was watching, he dismissed the holoform and started to drive away as the hummer. The airport was about 35 miles away from their present location. Ratchet wanted to drive at a faster speed but he wasn't able to get over 50 miles per hour because of the city's damage and he calculated that it would take them about 45 minutes to reach their destination.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Alise started to stir in the back. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surrounding. She knew she was in a moving vehicle before she looked, but she assumed it was Bee's form she was in. When she saw, however, that the interior was different, she froze, fear shooting through her. She stayed completely still, not knowing what to do. Was she captured? she asked herself, scared to know the answer. After a moment, she knew she had to take some sort of action.

Slowly and gingerly lifting her head, she looked up to the driver's seat to see that, surprise surprise, no one was driving. The steering wheel was moving of its own accord and the pedals below were pushing in and out the same way. Quickly shifting her eyes, she looked more closely at the center of the wheel and held her breath. She looked and saw... the Autobot symbol, just like on Bee's.

She let out a silent breath of relief.

"Hello?" she asked timidly, not certain which one of the Autobots she was sitting in.

"Good, you're awake," a voice said from the speakers of the vehicle. Alise recognized the voice immediately.

"Ratchet?" she asked, and she sat up in the backseat. She did so a little too quickly, however, and her head started to spin as she got to an upright position.

"Yes," he responded. "How are you processing?"

Alise held back a laugh at his statement, but nodded slowly. "Well, I guess. What happened?"

"You blacked out in the city and I took you to the local medical center. You were given your blood transfusion about 22 minutes ago. I would not recommend making any sudden movements, or trying to walk quickly for awhile."

"Okay," Alise said. "Thanks, Ratch."

"Of course."

Alise sat there in silence for a moment. She noted that she could once again feel the tips of her fingers and her feet and she didn't feel any pain in her back either. She knew that she probably had received some pain medication also. She was grateful to be feeling better, but a thought suddenly stuck her. Where was everyone?

"Hey, Ratch?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Umm, where is everyone? Where are we going?"

"Our destination is an uninhabited airport about 15 miles from our present location. We're meeting with the rest of our party there. They're expecting us soon."

Alise nodded. She settled into one of the seats and a seatbelt was slung over her. She sat very still, knowing that Ratchet could probably feel ever movement she made and she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. Staying like that for the rest of the ride, she stayed quiet and waited for them to arrive at the airport, watching out the window as she did this. The landscape was getting more deserted as they drove and soon enough, they pulled into the open gate of an airport runway. They drove along the runaway for a few moments, and then Ratchet pulled in front of one of the hangers whose large doors were closed.

He stopped for a moment and didn't make a sound. Suddenly, the hanger door opened, causing Alise to jump in her seat. When the door had fully widened, Ratchet pulled in, and Alise smiled at the sight in front of her. Sitting in multiple locations in the hanger were Optimus, Ironhide, Sam and Mikaela, Lennox and Epps and their soldiers, and Bee, who still sitting on the tow truck.

Optimus was standing in the middle of the hanger, Epps and Lennox with him, while Ironhide was sitting on parts of a broken plane in one of the corners of the hanger, speaking with the other soldiers. Bee, Sam, and Mikaela were all sitting on the tow truck, Sam and Mikaela holding hands next to Bee. All of their eyes had turned to Alise and Ratchet, and all of the faces were a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. They had all seen Alise black out, and they all were hoping that the girl would be alright, Bee in particular.

From inside the hummer, the seatbelt that had been previously on her had recoiled back and the door next to her had been popped open. Carefully climbing out of the cabin, Alise stepped out onto the paved floor of the hanger and grabbed onto Ratchet's door to regain her balance. She lifted her head and was met with the delighted smiles of the occupants of the room. She looked into each of their faces before she stopped on one in particular. Bee's.

The look on his face was of pure relief and affection. He smiled at her widely, and she back at him. She tried to walk over to him, but she found herself becoming slightly disoriented, and she held onto Ratchet's door once more. Bee let out a concerned chirp and Mikaela hopped down from the tow truck to run over and help her. Putting an arm around her waist, she supported most of Alise's weight and helped her walk over to the tow truck where Bee was already waiting with an outstretched hand. Mikaela guided her to Bee's hand and he gently grabbed her, slowly lifting her to his shoulder. She took her familiar spot there and propped herself up against his face.

_"'You okay (_static_) bell?'" _Bee voiced to her. She laughed once quietly and traced her fingertips on his cheek.

"Yeah, Bee, I'm okay. Just a little out of it."

"She is going to be like that for awhile," Ratchet commented. Alise turned her head to see Ratchet standing a few feet away, full height. She didn't even notice that he had changed into his bipedal mode. "Do not let her out of your sight. She is still weak from her transfusion."

Bee looked over at Alise and smirked.

_"'Yes sir!'" _he voiced to Ratchet, making Alise laugh and roll her eyes at him.

There was now a comfortable silence among the mixed group of humans and extra-terrestrials. The tension of the group had lifted from them for the moment, and they all seemed to be soaking in the peace. After a few moments of this, Ironhide spoke.

"So what now, Prime?" he addressed Optimus. The Prime turned to him and nodded.

"Our next course of action depends on the humans' willingness to corporate," he said, "if they are willing to work with us to fight against the remaining Decepticons." He turned to look down at Lennox and Epps who nodded after he said this.

"It would be an honor to continue to serve with you all," Lennox said to them, and Epps nodded in agreement. Optimus nodded down at them.

"And us with you. I believe I speak for all of my men when I say this." He turned to his three remaining Autobots, who all nodded without hesitation. "The Decepticons will not stop their mission because of the defeat of Megatron. They will continue his vision. And they will come for this." Optimus held up a small piece of a metal looking material.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked, now back in her pervious spot next to Sam.

"It is the remaining piece of the All Spark. Though it is only a fragment, it still contains the same power of its original full piece. And it still has the potential to become a heavy risk if it falls into Decepticon hands."

"The military could most likely provide some sort of protection for it if you will allow us to handle it," Lennox commented.

"It may come to that," Optimus said.

Suddenly, there was a sound of vehicles from outside coming up the runway.

All the Autobots turned to face the hanger door and armed themselves, raising their weapons. All the human soldiers did the same. Sam and Mikaela stood up and moved a little closer to Bee, while he tucked Alise into his shoulder with his hand, trying to give her shield. Two dark vans then pulled into the hanger. Every armed person in the party cocked their weapons.

"Wait," Lennox said to the group, raising his hand. "It's Sector 7. I radioed for them."

The group slowly lowered their weapons, but didn't put them away. Two men exited each of the vans, two of whom Alise recognized instantly. One was the suited man she cursed out who drove her, Sam, and Mikaela to the helicopter earlier that day, and the other was Simmons's sidekick, Banachek. The four walked directly over to Epps and Lennox; however they all stole glances at the four looming Autobots as they did.

"Captain Lennox, Major," Banachek addressed the two. They nodded at him, but Lennox got straight to the point.

"We're requesting and in need of the use of Sector 7's-"

"Sector 7 has been disbanded," Banachek interjected. "Effective immediately." Lennox paused and he and Epps exchanged a glance.

"Disbanded?" Epps said. "After all this? Don't you believe some of your resources and knowledge would be useful?"

Banachek sighed.

"The men upstairs believe that 'all of this' is _because _of Sector 7," he told them. "I honestly don't know if I can blame them. We lost control of the situation fast and disastrously."

"Where's Simmons?" Alise asked, almost sarcastically, from Bee's shoulder. Banachek looked up at her.

"He's taking care of some of the more _official_ matters at the moment, which aren't many considering Sector 7 never _officially _existed in the first place."

"What about my parents?" Sam spoke up next. "Where are they?"

"They are being taken home as we speak," Banachek told him. "They'll probably make it home before you do."

Sam seemed to become less tense after hearing this and he nodded to Banachek.

"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Lennox questioned him.

"You should be in contact with Defense Sectary Keller shortly. He's going to be your main tie to the government until further notice. After this little trip, I'm done. We'll no longer have any connection to the Hoover Dam or Mission City."

Lennox and Epps nodded their heads at him, not saying anything more.

"Alright," Banachek said. "I wish you all luck."

With that he turned around, stealing one last look at the bots. Then he and his men all walked back to the vans and drove away.

When they left the premises, Lennox turned to Optimus.

"They're not going to keep us waiting very long on this," he said to him. "We should be getting a call at anytime."

Optimus nodded at him, but turned to the three young humans and young bot.

"In that case, the three of you should go and rest. You have done us a great service. We will contact Bumblebee when we have heard word."

The three humans all nodded at him. Optimus then turned specifically to Sam.

"Sam, if Bumblebee is going to be guarding you, you will need to explain the situation to your parental units..."

Sam nodded. "I'll do my best."

The Prime nodded. "Thank you, Sam. We will never be able to repay you."

Sam smiled at the leader. "You guys have done enough for us already."

Optimus nodded at him. Ratchet then spoke to Bee.

"Can you turn into your vehicle form?" he asked him. "You will not be able to operate it, but if you can at least make it your form, transport will be easier."

Bee nodded at him. Sam and Mikaela jumped off the tow truck, and helped Alise as Bee handed her to them. He then slowly tried to turn into his Camaro form, letting out one pained chirp as he did so. However, after a moment, he was on the back of the tow truck as the vehicle.

Ratchet nodded. "I will come to the house later to check on you."

Bee replied with a chirp. Mikaela walked over to the cabin of the tow truck and started it up and Sam started to walk Alise over to the front seat when she stopped him.

"Can you walk me to Bee?" she asked him. Sam laughed and nodded his head. He helped her onto the back of the truck and when she could stand on her own, she knocked gently on the window of the car.

"Room for one more?" she asked softly. Bee immediately responded with a happy chirp and he opened the driver seat door to her. She climbed in and sat down slowly, as the seatbelt slid over her body.

"Hope you don't mind," she said with a smile on her face, as she started to trace the seatbelt and the leather seating. Bee let out a content purr. Then a voice Alise recognized as Willie Nelson's filled the car.

_"'If we're backin' up it's just to get a runnin' start, 'cause everything we do we do with all our hearts. And it don't really matter what they say. We wouldn't have it any other way.'"_

Alise gently laughed and rested her head on the window as she continued to trace circles in the seat.

"I'm glad, Bee," she said gently, and she watched out the window, as the tow truck with them on it, started to drive away.


	27. Visitor

Hi everyone! Hope you all like this chapter! I for one, am about to drop dead because I am _tired._ But nonetheless, here it is! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, if you would like to see what artwork Alise and Ratchet's holoform are based off of, please go to the poll on my profile if you have a moment and yay or nay on the idea! Thanks so much everyone!  
>As always, I own nothing.<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>The drive from Mission City back to South Gate had taken almost 5 hours. In that time, Sam and Mikaela had both taken two turns driving and had made three rest stops at random gas stations along the way. The humans were grateful that there was a GPS located in the cabin of the vehicle because they knew that more than likely if there wasn't, they would have gotten lost on numerous occasions. The two talked with other up front the entire way.<p>

However, Alise stayed in the back with Bee for the duration of trip. The only time she got out of the driver's seat was to get out at the rest stops for a quick bathroom break, but even then she rushed to get back to him. For most of the time they talked to each other, Bee using song and movie sound clips, or they just listened to the radio together. Alise did doze off for one of the hours of the trip, but Bee didn't mind. He just enjoyed watching her sleep.

It was about 7:30 when they finally arrived in South Gate. It was dark by the time they got there, and the first stop they made was at Mikaela's house.

"Will you be okay?" Alise had heard Sam ask her before she got out.

"I'll be fine," she told him reassuringly, a small smile on her face. "I don't really think I was missed."

Sam nodded understandingly and he kissed her before she got out of the cabin.

"I'll call you!" he shouted through the closed door. Mikaela smiled at him and nodded, laughing. She then stepped onto the back of the tow truck. The driver seat door opened for Alise to get out and she got up and pulled Mikaela into a hug.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Alise told her firmly. "I'll come by." Mikaela nodded to her and smiled widely.

"Defiantly," she said to her friend. Alise embraced her one last time.

"Stay safe."

Mikaela laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I think I'll be staying out of trouble for awhile."

Alise laughed also. "Good. See you soon."

"Bye!" Mikaela said. She then got down from the tow truck, walked to her front door, and entered her house.

Alise was still standing outside of Bee when Sam rolled down his window. Sticking his head out, he spoke to Alise.

"Next stop home," he told her. She smiled and nodded to him, stepping back into Bee. When she sat down, she saw Sam roll up his window before they drove away. Alise let out a sigh as she settled into the seat. The seatbelt once more slid over her and she giggled as it brushed over her.

"How're you feeling?" she asked Bee. He let out a happy chirp and the lyrics to a Beatles song filled the car.

_"'I've got to admit it's getting better. It's a little better all the time.'" _

Alise laughed and brushed her fingers along the dashboard. "Good to hear."

_"'What about you?'" _he voiced back at her.

Alise had to admit that she felt a little stiff. The painkillers were starting to wear off a bit, and her back was getting more sore with each passing hour. However, she wasn't going to tell Bee that and get him worried.

"Okay," she said lightly. "I just can't wait to get to Sam's house and rest. It's been a long day." She laughed gently. "Other than that I'm good."

Bee made an amused chirp. _"'Good to hear.'"_

Sam's house was only about ten minutes away from Mikaela's and before they knew it, they had arrived. All the lights in the house were on, and Alise could see two figures sitting at the dining room table in through one of the windows. She noticed that both of them had coffee cups in front of them and a box of tissues between them.

Sam unskillfully backed the end of the tow truck with Bee and Alise on it into his garage. The large door was already open and Sam stopped backing up when the two were almost under the roof. The truck was so large that he was taking up the entire driveway and half of the street.

Bee started to try to back up off the truck on his own, but he didn't move even more than a foot before he quickly braked, a hiss coming through the speakers. Alise cringed and gently rubbed the steering wheel.

"Take it easy, Bee," she whispered to him. "Here, let me give you a hand."

She opened the driver door and got out, closing the door behind her. Sam was also coming out of the truck as she did this.

"Leave the truck running," she told him, "and go see your parents. They're probably worried sick."

Sam nodded. "I'm gonna bring them out and, ummm, _introduce_ them, I guess."

Alise quietly laughed. "Okay. I'll get the truck out of here." Sam nodded in approval and walked out towards the house.

When she was a child, one of the local mechanics Roman had become a close friend of her father's. If there was a man in that town she could say was her father's best friend, it would be him. Because of this, she had spent a lot of time at his shop and taking rides in _his _tow trucks. Of course it had been years since she had done this, but she still had faint glimpses of how to operate the vehicle and its accessories.

Standing on the back of the truck in front of Bee, she took the massive chain that was connected to the truck and attached it in the correct position underneath Bee. Bee suddenly jumped as she did this. At first she was confused, but then a thought struck her. She laughed.

"Ticklish, Bee?" she asked him with a smirk.

_"'Whatever,'" _he voiced from inside the cabin. She laughed once more.

She then jumped down from the truck and when to the side of the vechile to look for some kind of switch to activate the chain. She found the switchboard, but paused. This was where her memory got a little sketchy. She wasn't certain which switch would do what.

"Hmm," she mused to herself, looking intensely at the board.

_"'That sound, is scary,'" _Bee voiced to her. She recognized the clip from a quote in a movie she saw years ago with Camila. It had something to do with a guy in a phone booth, but she didn't think much else into it. She scowled at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm trying to help, thank you very much!" she snapped playfully at him. She heard a chuckle from the inside of the Camaro.

_"'I know (_static_) bell (_static_) I know.'" _

She grinned. "Any suggestions?"

_"'Any (_static_) red (_static_) buttons?'" _

She looked down at the switchboard. In the left corner, there was one.

"Yeah. Should I try it?" Bee let out a confirming chirp. "Okay, let's see what happens."

Alise hesitated for a moment, but then pushed the button. The back of the tow truck started to shift down until it hit the floor, making a ramp. Alise grinned in success.

"Yes!" she whispered. She heard another laugh from Bee. The controls looked a little more familiar now, and she knew which one would help him get off the truck. It was a small lever. She pushed it a little to tighten the chain that was attached to Bee. "I'm gonna lower you down the back. Come off your brakes and just roll, okay?" He chirped at her and came off his brakes. "Good."

She pushed the small lever the other way and held her breath as Bee rolled down the back of the truck. It was slow, but steady and Bee didn't appear to be in any pain. After a few minutes, he had reached the bottom and he backed up into the garage on his own. When he had, Alise walked up to him and she removed the chain from under him. Tossing it on the back of the towwer, she walked back over to Bee and gently caressed his hood with her cold hands, making him shake a little. She smiled.

"I'll be right back," she told him. "I gotta get this sucker out of here."

_"'Be careful,'" _Bee warned her sternly. She let out a laugh.

"Aren't I always?" she said humorously. A growl came from Bee's engine. She shrugged trying to contain her smile. "Point taken."

With that, she bent down and placed a small kiss to his hood, and she walked to the driver's seat of the tow truck. She gingerly pulled out of the garage, and tried turn onto the street with some difficulty. After a moment of trying to do this, she finally was able to drive out into the street. She parked the tow truck about a block down the street from Sam's house because there was no room for it on his street. She tried her best to park the vehicle next to the correct part of the sidewalk, but she couldn't help but have to place it in the yellow zone a little. Alise absent mindedly had the humorous vision of a tow truck being towed.

Because Mikaela had hotwired the truck, Alise wasn't exactly certain how to turn it off. She got on her knees to the opened panel in the driver's seat and she looked at it with a confused expression. She knew nothing about hotwiring a car, so all the exposed wires looked like to her was a mess of jumbled cords. She knew however, that everything had to be placed in their assigned positions for a reason, so she simply pulled on one of wires until it came undone, and the truck's power cut off. She smiled triumphantly, and got out, closing the door behind her.

Alise quickly walked back down the block to Sam's garage where Bee was still in his Camaro form waiting. He let out a chirp as she walked in.

"Easy as pie," she said confidently. Bee chuckled at her statement through his radio as she looked around the garage for a switch to close the large door, finding one next to the smaller door near Bee. She walked up and hit the switch, making the garage door close. She didn't want anyone to see him. "Wanna try to transform?"

Bee's form moved up and down slightly, and Alise took this as a nod. Moving back to give him some space, she watched as he tried to transform as slowly as he could without hurting himself or breaking the low ceiling. She knew he was trying to keep from making any noises of pain and that made her sad. He couldn't keep quiet forever though, because at one point he let out a sharp hiss, which made Alise jump and put a hand over her mouth. When he was fully in his bipedal form, he seated himself on the floor of the garage.

Alise walked over and stopped in front of him. She frowned.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked him. He smiled down at her. Taking one of his fingers, he lightly traced her cheek and continued down the one side of her body. Alise was surprised when he used his real voice.

"Just st-tick around, okay?" he said softly, a small smile on his face. She smiled widely at him and placed her hand on his finger, which was now setting on her shoulder. She rested her head on it and spoke.

"Of course."

They locked gazes for a long moment. Neither of them moved from their spots, the two just enjoying the fact that they were both safe. Them, and Sam, Mikaela, the Autobots, and the soldiers. They were all safe. The threat was gone for the time being.

The two could have stayed that way for a lot longer, but there was suddenly noise from outside. Bee reluctantly took his finger off of Alise when they realized who it was.

"-the whole garden! Ruined!" they heard. "I don't care if they were_ 'secret government agents!' _They're paying for my roses! And a carpet cleaner! They tracked mud all through the house!"

"Judy," Alise heard Sam's father respond, "we'll get a cleaner."

"No we won't!" she said wildly. "You're too cheap to hire a professional! I'll wind up having to do it myself!"

"I think given the situation I could spring for-"

"Mom, Dad." It was Sam's voice now, and he sounded serious. His parents' conversation was dropped like a hot potato. They were right outside the door, but weren't entering. "Before I introduce you-"

"Yeah, Sam, who is this boy?" Sam's mom asked. "Why couldn't he have just come inside?"

"Umm." Sam paused not being able to find the words. "He wouldn't exactly _fit..._"

His mother paused for a moment, before her continued.

"Oh, Sam! So you told him to wait in the garage? That's so rude!" She let out a gasp. "Even if he is a little overweight, I'm sure he could have _fit!_ Leaving him all alone in there!"

They heard Sam laugh once. "Okay, one, he's not overweight. He's just... you'll see. And two, he's not alone. Alise is in there with him."

"Alise?" Sam's mom's tone had reached a new, excited octave. "Is that that girl from earlier? What is she still doing here? Are you two dating?"

Bee, who was watching the door and listening to their conversation also, let out a low growl. Alise looked up at him and tried to suppress a laugh. She walked over and placed a kiss on the hand he had taken off of her, making him look down at her and smile. He placed this hand around her and cupped her to his side as they continued to listen.

Sam had let out a groan. "No, not Alise." He paused for a moment, and then spoke slowly. "Remember the other one, Mikaela?"

"Yeah..." his father said. He seemed to be curious now.

"Well, umm, we're kinda, sorta-"

"AAA!" Alise and Bee both jumped at Sam's mother's unexpected screech. She was now _extremely _happy. "Sammy has a _girlfriend! _And she's _beautiful!" _She let out another loud noise.

"Good job, son!" his father said proudly. "We didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah, great," Sam said, embarrassed. "Now back to _this_." Alise could see Sam waving his hands at the door in front of them. "When we go in, just don't _freak out, _okay?"

"Oh, Sam," his mother started, as he walked past Sam and started to open the door. "You give us no- _SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"_

She had entered the garage and her eyes had quickly fallen upon Bee. All the color seemed to drain from her face. Upon hearing her, Sam's father rushed in and seeing Bee too, his face went blank. Bee gave them a very timid wave. Alise walked into their line of view and gave them an awkward smile.

"Umm, hi Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky," she said to them. They both stared at her as if she had a giant metal robot sitting next to her. Oh wait...

Mrs. Witwicky slowly started to raise her finger at them and opened her mouth. No words came out, however. Then Mr. Witwicky snapped out of his stare. He turned to Sam.

"SAM!" he yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Alise noticed Bee flinch at his words. Sam started to try to explain.

"Well, umm, Dad-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" he roared again. "I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"No, no, no, no!" Sam started to say. "Dad, Dad! This is who I was talking about! This is him!"

Mr. Witwicky stopped dead in his tracks.

"This _thing _is your _friend?" _he said nodded and so did Alise.

"He is, Dad," Sam tried to explain. He went on to tell his father about the Autobots and the Decepticons, and that they were all connected as to why him, Alise, and Mikaela were arrested. He also told him about Mission City, that the plans for the Autobots' future was being decided upon as they spoke, and that the giant robot sitting in his garage was Bumblebee, his car/ guardian. Mr. Witwicky didn't interrupt his son as he spoke and neither did Mrs. Witwicky, who hadn't said a word since her first loud encounter with the bot.

When Sam finished, Mr. Witwicky then turned his head to Alise, a suspicious look on his face.

"And how do you fit into all this?" he asked her pointedly. It made her feel uncomfortable being under the man's hard expression, and she cringed a little, but answered.

"I knew Bee before Sam did," she said, gesturing to the bot beside her. She looked up at him with a small smile and he did the same to her. She then turned back to Mr. Witwicky. "I helped them find Sam so that-"

"Wait," Mr. Witwicky interrupted. "You mean you _lead_ them to my son?"

Alise paused. She didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

"Mr. Witwicky, I didn't _lead_ them to him like your think-"

"Well it sounds like it!" Mr. Witwicky suddenly had an extremely angry look on his face. He quickly stomped up to her, getting close in her face. Alise suddenly felt a ting of fear. "What did you get my son into?"

Alise suddenly have the feeling of being lifted. She breathed a sigh of relief as Bee softly grabbed her and brought her away from a fuming Mr. Witwicky. He placed her on his shoulder, not taking his concerned and slightly annoyed eyes away from him. The action startled Mr. Witwicky, but he held his ground. He looked as if he was about to say something, when Sam cut him off.

"No, Dad listen," Sam reasoned. "Alise didn't cause any of this. If she wouldn't have helped Bee find me, Decepticons would've found me first and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Mr. Witwicky paused for a moment. From what Sam had said about the Decepticons, he didn't want Sam near them. He shook at the thought of Sam being captured and/ or worse. He suddenly realized that he should be _thanking _the girl instead of yelling at her. He turned to Alise timidly, who was still on Bee's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Alise," he said to her. "I shouldn't have done that to you. Sam is my son. Please understand that his safety is all I care about."

Alise nodded and gently smiled at him. "Of course, Mr. Witwicky. I understand."

He gave her a smiled apologetic and then turned to face Bee.

"So you're, umm, an alien?"

Bee nodded at him.

"And you're here to protect my son from other aliens, who wish to have him killed."

_"'That is correct, sir.'"_

Mr. Witwicky jumped at the voice Bee voiced.

"He talks through the radio," Alise clarified. Sam's father nodded at her. He didn't continue right away and there was an awkward silence.

"Well this is going to take some getting used, too," he said to them, but mostly to himself.

"You're telling me," Sam said humorously, making his father crack a slight smile. He let out a deep sigh.

Alise knew she should probably be going. Bee and the Witwickys had a lot to discuss and she didn't know if she should be there. She motioned for Bee to put her down, which he did, but she received a confused look.

"I guess I should be going," she said. Bee gave her sharp chirp, making the two older Witwickys jump, but he didn't give any mind to them. He knew she didn't have anywhere to go. Suddenly, Mrs. Witwicky, who hadn't said anything the whole exchange, spoke up.

"Where are you staying, dear?" she asked hoarsely, and a little shakily.

"I'm actually not very sure," she told her, not making eye contact with Bee, who she knew was looking down at her with a horrified expression. "I'm not from around here, but I could probably find a motel room somewhere." As she put more thought into her statement, she realized that she didn't have any money to pay for a room. She mentally cursed herself, and then became worried. Where would she go? However, Mrs. Witwicky stopped her train of thought.

"Nonsense," she said sternly. "You could stay here as long as you need. We have a spare room you could use."

Alise mentally breathed a sighed of relief, but didn't expect it right away. "I don't want to intrude-"

"You're taking the room," Sam's mother said once more, this time a slight grin on her face. "End of discussion."

Alise smiled at her. "Thank you very much." She saw Bee visually relax from the corner of her eye.

"Of course."

There was a pause.

"Okay," Mr. Witwicky said after the quiet moment. "Let's go in and get some rest. It's been an _extremely _long day." All the humans in the room agreed. The two older Witwickys exited the garage first, both saying timid goodnights to Bee before leaving the three others behind.

"I'll be back in the morning," Alise told Bee. He nodded and brushed one of his fingers against her cheek. She giggled and kissed the finger. "'Night, Bee."

_"'Goodnight (_static_) bell,'"_ he said with a smile.

Alise turned to Sam, giving him a hug before she left.

"I'll be right in," he told her. "I just want to talk to the big guy for a moment."

She nodded and exited the garage, looking back at the two starting to talk before she left.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Witwicky had shown Alise to the guest bedroom. After a shower and a change into some of Mrs. Witwicky's old pajamas, Alise had crawled into the comfortable bed of the room, but couldn't fall asleep. She had been staring at the ceiling for more than two hours.<p>

She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't feel _safe. _After the battle zone, she felt jittery and on edge and the memories of Mission City kept making their way into her mind, especially whenever she was about to fall asleep, making a cold chill run down her back. She was afraid. The bed also felt too cold and lonely. She quickly realized she was missing an important piece of her that had been with her for the past few days. Bee.

She imagined him alone in the cold garage all by himself and she wondered what he was thinking about at the moment. She hoped he wasn't lonely or bored, but he knew it was probably inevitable. An idea, however, suddenly struck her.

Grabbing one of the light blankets on the bed, she quickly and quietly made her way through the Witwicky home and the backyard to the garage. She knocked on the door before she entered. When she opened it, she saw Bee looking at her. He was tense at first, but then his face softened when he saw who his visitor was and he smiled. He was now sitting against one of the firmer walls of the garage for support.

"Lonely, stranger?" she asked him, and she made her way over to him. He placed his hand on the ground for her to climb on, which she did. He lifted her up to his face and nuzzled her, making her laugh.

_"'Not anymore,'" _he voiced brightly.

"Mind if I stay in here for the night?" she asked timidly, a slight blush filling her cheeks. His eyes lit up.

_"'Of course,'" _he voiced immediately. _"'May I ask why?'"_

Alise paused for a moment before she answered. "It doesn't feel... _right, _without you there," she admitted. "I don't feel safe."

Bee thought his Spark would jump out of his chest. He beamed. Placing her on his chest, he watched in fondness as she settled comfortably on his chest and rested her head on the metal above his Spark.

_"'You'll always (_static_) be safe (_static_) with me (_static_) bell,'" _he promised her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, Bee," she said, yawning and placing her head back on the cool metal. He placed his hand over her lying form to keep her warm. She snuggled into him more. "Goodnight, Bee."

"Goodnight, belle," he whispered softly with his own voice. She smiled into his metal and quickly fell asleep, Bee doing the same after watching her for a few moments, a smile on his face.


	28. Back

Hey everyone! I'm so, so sorry that this took so long! It's been an incredibly busy week and yesterday was my birthday! So this is my gift to you! A super long chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! On my profile are the sketches that inspired the looks for Alise and Ratchet so please check them out!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Alise woke up to a gentle light shining on her face coming from one of the windows in the Witwicky's garage. Opening her eyes slowly, she was welcomed by the bright light and it brought a smile to her face. It was a sign she was still alive. Moving slightly, she felt the surface she was lying on and grinned. She remembered exactly where she was. She looked up.<p>

Staring out in space above her was her Bee. They were still propped up against the wall of the garage and Bee was supporting her with one of his hands against his chest. He wasn't looking in her direction, instead towards one of the windows in the garage, looking as if he was deep in thought. Alise knew he probably had a lot on his mind. She unintentionally shifted in his hand a little and she cringed. Her back was now in a good amount of pain. The movement, however, alerted Bee that she was awake and not realizing she was in any pain, he quickly looked down at her and a smile graced his face.

_"'Good morning, Gil,'" _Bee voiced happily to her. Alise laughed gently at the movie quote.

"Mornin', Bee," she said drowsily. She tried to sit upright, but was hit with a bullet of pain in the stitched up part of her back. She let out a hiss and Bee chirped worriedly at her. She gave him a forced grin. "Looks like we both have some recovering to do, huh?" He nodded at her and stroked her back lightly with his right index finger. Despite its massive size, the feeling was comforting and she smiled at the change of reaction.

Looking around the room, she saw a small, fold-out table seated next to Bee with a tray of food on it. This consisted of a short stack of chocolate-chip pancakes, five strips of bacon, an orange, and a tall glass of OJ. Her stomach growled.

"Damn," she whispered, still looking at the tray. "That looks good."

Bee was confused at her comment at first, but he followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at the food. He chuckled at her and delicately took the tray with two of his finger, lifting it to her. Taking it immediately, she thanked him and drove into a strip of bacon. It was all still warm.

"Mmm," she said, quickly devouring the piece. She leaned against Bee's warm metal "Where'd this come from?"

_"'Sam's (_static_) mom (_static_) brought it in a few (_static_) minutes ago,'" _Bee clarified, gently playing with a long lock of her hair with his finger. He smirked down at her. _"'Sam (_static_) saw you (_static_) come here last (_static_) night (_static_) so she brought (_static_) it in.'"_

Alise paused eating for a moment to blush furiously. She laughed a little. "Oh." Bee chuckled at her once more.

She ate in silence for a few more minutes, quickly finishing off the bacon, three of the pancakes, and half of the orange juice. When she felt full, she rested the tray on her lap and snuggled her back into Bee. Closing her eyes, she placed her cheek against his chest and sighed. A purr came from Bee and she smiled at his reaction.

"So what's happening today?" she asked him, not opening her eyes or moving her position.

"Rat-tchet's is coming in a fe-ew hours," he told her, knowing it would be simpler to use his real voice. "He's go-oing to fin-nish my legs. Ot-her than that, I-I don't kno-ow. What were you think-king?" he added curiously.

"Not sure, actually," she told him, looking up at him. "I don't know what to do from here." She laughed. "We found Sam, and Megatron's down for the count. What now?"

Bee chuckled but had a thoughtful expression on his face. "It seems t-too easy."

Confusion crossed Alise's face. "You think something's gonna happen?"

"I-I do-on't kn-now, bel-lle." After he said think, he started to cough violently, shaking Alise a bit in his hand. She had to hold up the tray to keep anything from slipping. When he finished, she looked up at him and frowned.

"Okay big guy, no more of that," she told him. "Ratchet would beat me if he knew I was letting you talk so much." He gave her a smirk.

_"'He wouldn't get close.'" _Laughing, Alise rolled her eyes and kissed the metal on his chest.

"Okay, Casanova, let me down," she said jokingly. He complied.

_"'Where're you off to?'"_

"It's time to start the day, Bee," she said brightly with the tray of leftovers in her hands. "I want to call Mikaela. Hopefully she has some clothes I can wear. Can't be walking around in this all day, can I?" She gestured to Mrs. Witwicky's pajamas she was wearing. Bee laughed lightly.

_"'Guess not.'"_

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I'll be right back!" Bee gave her a chirp before she walked out the garage door.

It was a bright, sunny day and Alise knew it must have been later in the morning. The light hurt her eyes at first, but they quickly adjusted. She reached the back door, but paused, not exactly knowing if she should just go in or not. After knocking on the door three times, she slowly opened the door.

"Hello?" she called in. There was a short pause before anyone answered her.

"In here!"

She knew it was Sam who had responded and his voice was coming from the kitchen. Walking into the house through the living room, she glanced at a clock that was hanging on the wall and it read that it was 9:30. She also noticed that Mrs. Witwicky wasn't lying when she said the night before that the Sector 7 agents had tracked mud through the house. The carpet in the room was ruined with dirty footprints. Stepping around them, she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, morning!" Sam cheerfully said upon her arrival, giving her a smile. She laughed.

"Mornin'," she responded, and she gave him a hug. "Your mom's too sweet. She didn't have to make me breakfast."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry about it. She doesn't make it often, but when she does it's great." Alise agreed. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face. "I saw you sneak out last night. So what were you two doing in there last night? Hmm?"

A blush furiously appeared on Alise's face.

"Sam!" she yelled, embarrassed. "I can't believe you!"

"It's a simple question, Lise," he said slyly, raising his eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "_Nothing _of what you're thinking." She paused and then sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Mission City kept coming into my head."

Sam's smiled faded and he lowered his eyes, nodding understandingly.

"I know what you mean," he said grimly. "I woke up around 3 this morning screaming. I had a dream that Megatron was still..." He sighed. "It was probably better you weren't in the house. I scared the shit out of my parents." After he spoke, Alise caught the look of shame in his eyes.

"Sam, we're not soldiers," Alise told him reassuringly. "What we did, what _you _did, was something that never should've been asked of us. And yet here we stand. And you have nothing to be ashamed of." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a hero and you saved a lot of people. It's over. At least for now." It was her turn to grin slyly. "_Plus _you got a kick-ass bodyguard car out of it."

Sam looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. One that I have to share with _you."_

Alise scowled at him and punched Sam in the shoulder, making him pretend to be injured. "Hey now! No need for violence!"

She ignored his previous comment and gave him a small grin. However, her smiled dropped.

"While the may be true for now," she said, "you'll have him all to yourself soon enough. I'll have to go home eventually."

Sam noticed her change in demeanor and frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

Alise shrugged.

"Bee and I didn't exactly meet under _great _circumstances," she started. "Long story short, I tried to stop my town of trigger-happy rednecks from shooting at him. When they didn't listen to me, Bee grabbed me and we ran off. Three days later I'm in the middle of an alien war with you and Mikaela." She laughed, but looked down. "I don't know how they'll feel about me coming home without a scratch. Well, that's not _exactly _true," she added, gesturing to her back. Sam laughed in agreement.

"Lise, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," he said honestly. "It's the least I could do for you bringing Bee to me."

"Thanks, Sam."

They stayed in silence for a short moment.

"Ratchet will be here later," Alise informed him. "Bee told he's coming to finish fixing his legs."

"Sounds good."

"Okay. And may I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Is Mikaela coming over today?"

Sam nodded. "She was going to come over in like an hour. Something up?"

"No," Alise laughed. "It's just, as comfortable as your mother's clothes are, I was wondering if she could bring over something for me to wear for the rest of the day."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I'll give her a call. I'm sure she could find something."

"Thanks, Sam."

He nodded. "Want to go out to the big guy? I'm sure he's feeling lonely out there."

Alise smiled brightly. "Of course!"

* * *

><p>Mikaela arrived an hour later with a few sets of clothes to last Alise a few days if needed. She was grateful to her friend that she had brought them, but the clothes were a little more revealing than Alise was used too. The outfit that Mikaela had picked out for her for the day was a tight, gray skirt with a white blouse and she wasn't accustomed to showing so much of her legs. When the two had emerged from the main house after she was done changing, she had received an amused look from Sam because he knew she was embarrassed. Bee, however, had only stared at her as she walked in, making her blush. She didn't look bad (in fact she looked great), but she felt exposed and put on display.<p>

The three stayed in the garage with Bee for many hours. Sam and Mikaela were sitting together in the middle of the garage on a blanket, Mikaela on his lap and Alise had taken a seat in her familiar spot on Bee's shoulder. She had taken up running her fingers along his 'skin,' while she was propped up against him.

The four alternated between talking, laughing, napping, and just sitting in each other's presence. They didn't need to be saying anything for the small group to be comfortable. All they needed was for them to be together, and they felt that the time was well spent. The only time their own little bubble of peace was opened up was when Mrs. Witwicky had come in with a plate of sandwiches for lunch. Alise noticed how she spent a moment too long with her eyes on Bee. She knew she was still a little wary about him, but had ultimately accepted his presence pretty quickly.

"She cooks when she has a lot on her mind," Sam had clarified, taking a bit into one of the sandwiches. Alise nodded, understanding, and she hoped she wouldn't feel this way for very long.

Around 4'clock that afternoon, the four heard the sound of a vehicle driving up to the house. Sam had gotten up to investigate, and when he returned, he had a certain soldier by his side.

"Epps!" Alise greeted when he walked in. Epps looked up to see her on Bee's shoulder and laughed. Bee set her on the ground and she walked over to him and embraced him. "Did you come along with Ratchet?"

The large soldier smiled and nodded. "I thought I'd talk to you guys about what's going on in person." He chuckled. "But we better get Ratch in here first. He's _very_ impatient. Bitched the whole way over here about the 'infuriating traffic in human roadways.'"

Bee let out a hardy laugh, leaning over a bit as he did so, and sounded a confirming chirp. Then there was a voice from right outside the garage doors.

"I can hear you from out here," Ratchet said. The response made all the occupants of the garage burst out in laughter. Sam and Epps walked out to make sure no one was within sight of the garage before they opened the large door for Ratchet to go in. He pulled in, in his vehicle form and Bee had to tuck himself into the building further so that they could both fit. When they closed the door behind them, Ratchet transformed slowly, making sure not to hit the ceiling or break anything. There was hardly enough room for Bee alone, so the two large bots in the room made for a tight fit.

"So where's Lennox?" Sam asked Epps as Ratchet got to work on Bee's legs. The humans in the room had taken seats on the blanket in the middle of the room that Mikaela and Sam had previously been sitting on.

"He's heading home," Epps said happily. "Ironhide is giving him a ride. He's gonna see his little girl for the first time. He's so excited."

"That's great," Mikaela said honestly. The two others humans nodded in agreement.

"So what's the news?" Alise said next after a moment. Epps turned to her.

"Sector 7 has most defiantly been disbanded. Keller made the announcement last night. As for the Autobots, it looks like they're here to stay." This was received with excited looks from the other humans in the room. "We're trying to establish some kind of Special Forces to incorporate them into the military. Will and I got promotions, too," he added proudly. "I'm now a Master Sergeant, and he's a Major."

"Congrats," Sam said. Epps laughed hardily.

"Thanks."

"Do you know where you'll all be going?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, we're not certain, but we don't think we'll be on American soil," Epps explained. "They're talking about possibly moving us to Diego Garcia. It's a base in the Indian Ocean. That's the most logical option."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam commented. Epps nodded at him and then turned to Alise.

"And I have a message for you," he said with a smile. Alise (and Bee from behind) gave him a confused look.

"From whom?" she asked.

"My friend and yours, the French National Assembly."

Alise's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about her act of heroism at the convention center.

"Really?" she said disbelievingly. "What do they have to say?"

"Well for starters, they're a little more than grateful that you saved their asses," Epps said chuckling. "I was told to tell you, that you've made some new friends and that they are in your debt. I think you're going to be getting some lovely gifts in the near future."

Alise was a little taken back. When Epps told her back in Mission City that they would owe her, she thought he was just kidding.

"I don't want anything," Alise told him. "I'm just glad they're okay."

Epps laughed once more. "Even so. You saved their lives. If they want to be generous, let them. It's the least that they can do."

Alise sighed, but nodded. She honestly didn't want anything from the delegates. Their safety was enough for her. She never liked being the center of attention and she hoped they wouldn't do anything to cause a scene for her.

The four humans spent the next hour discussing the plans for the possible move to Diego Garcia. During their discussion, Mr. Witwicky had walked in, almost having a heart attack at the sight of another large robot in his garage. After he had calmed down, Sam introduced him to both Ratchet and Epps. Mr. Witwicky tried to be as polite as possible, but he had to leave shortly after his arrival. Alise felt sorry for him. He was obviously flustered and needed some space to process this new bit of information.

When Ratchet had completed Bee's legs, he gave him the diagnosis to stretch them daily and try and use his vehicle form when he was able. He also gave him some kind of Cybertronian pain medication and a liquid that apparently served as a type of food source. When Bee was taken care of, Ratchet turned to Alise.

"How are your wounds healing?" he asked her.

"They're okay," she told him. "It's getting a little sore though." At this time, Bee's eyes glowed at her and a look of concern returned to his face.

"On a scale of one to five, how bad is it?"

Alise thought for a moment. "Around three, more or less."

Ratchet nodded. His hand transformed into a small needle and he bent down towards her. "Hold out your arm."

Alise complied, trusting the medic. He gently took her arm and pressed the needle into her skin. Alise scowled a little at the feeling, but kept her mouth shut. She felt a liquid enter her body, and then as quickly as she felt it come, the feeling disappeared. Ratchet finished and then retracted the needle, his hand turning back into normal. Immediately, the soreness Alise had been feeling disappeared and her hold body felt different; more energized, healthier.

"What I just gave is a strong concentrate of human pain medication," Ratchet explained. "It should last you a little more than a week. When the pain starts to come back, simply take a prescription of acetylsalicylic acid and it will cease."

Alise gave him a look of 'what in the hell?.' He quickly searched the World Wide Web for a more common term for the drug. "Aspirin?"

The confusion drained from her face and she laughed. "Sounds good, Ratch!"

He nodded at her and turned away, putting away his tools. She looked up to see Bee smiling at her and when their gazes caught, he gave her a chirp. She laughed, and reassured him that she was fine. When Alise turned back to the group of humans, and noticed Epps looking curiously at her with a grin on his face.

"What's the deal with you and the big guy?" he asked. "I know he's Sam's guardian, but you two are a lot closer."

Alise laughed. "I met Bee before we met Sam," she explained. She got up and walked over to Bee. He smiled and placed a hand out to her and she climbed on. He lifted her to his shoulder, and she sat down. "He saved me and my friends from a Decepticon the night I met him."

"Really?" Sam questioned. "What happened?"

Alise smiled and she propped herself against Bee's head. "My friends and I were walking in the desert during a party. My friend Tono said a meteor landed on his property and we hiked out to find it. When we were there, the cop car Decepticon appeared and started to chase us. I got thrown into the air and Bee caught me."

A sound clip of a baseball game came from Bee. _"'Will he catch it? It's going, going, going... Into the mit!'" _Bee made a catching motion with his hand and smirked at her.

"Wow, Bee," Mikaela said disbelievingly. "You really know how to make a first impression."

_"'I am a golden god!'" _he sounded next. Alise laughed and rolled her eyes, lightly elbowing his neck. He chuckled as she did this. Then she continued.

"Then he started to fight the thing and it ran off. That's how we met," she said, looking at him fondly. He smiled back at her. "Then my whole town came with their guns. I tried to tell them Bee wasn't dangerous, but they wouldn't listen to me. Then Bee grabbed me and we ran off." She chuckled. "Now that I look back at it, I don't know what I was so worry about." She turned to Bee. "The bullets would probably be about as useful as a Nerf gun."

Bee shrugged a little, enough to make his point, but not enough that Alise would fall off.

_"'With me (_static_) yes, but (_static_) not with you,'" _he voiced. _"'I was (_static_) more worried you would (_static_) get hit.'"_

Alise was about to laugh but then she remembered the night more clearly, and more specifically Sal, her friend who pointed a gun at her. "With Sal?" she asked softly.

Bee nodded in confirmation, an angry look crossing his face. Alise's face dropped and a feeling of sadness entered her.

"Who's Sal?" Epps asked.

Alise turned sadly to him. "He was one of my best friends. When the town came he was leading the group." Alise had to stop for a moment to catch her breath, tears threatening to surface. Bee noticed this, and he brought his hand to her and started to gently stroke her body with his finger. She took some comfort in the action and continued. "He was only trying to help, but he wouldn't understand that Bee wasn't going to hurt me. When I wouldn't move out of the way he pointed his gun at me." Her voice grew quieter when she said the last words.

Everyone paused to look at her, even Ratchet. Epps's face grew hard and so did Sam's. Mikaela had a slight look of shock on her face.

"Maybe I should call him," Alise mused. "I should talk to him."

Bee let out a hard chirp that made her jump. She looked over at him with a look of shock on her face.

"No, Alise," he said. Ratchet looked at him disapprovingly for using his voice, but he didn't pay any mind to him. "He al-lmost-t hu-urt you. Yo-ou can't-t jus-st-"

"Bee," she interjected. "He needs to know I'm okay. For all I know he's still looking for me. It's not like I'm meeting with him, were just talking. He's over a hundred miles away. He can't do anything to me."

Bee looked at her for a moment and then let out a sigh. He gave her a soft look. "Ok-kay, belle. Just-t be careful with what-t you say."

She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course, Bee."

He let Alise off his shoulder. Mikalea gave her her cell phone to use and she gratefully took it. Walking over to the end of the garage, she stared at the phone for a moment before she got up the courage to open the flip phone. Then when she did, she took a deep breath and started to type in the familiar number. Everyone watched her as she did this.

It rang four times before Sal picked up.

"Hola?" came a groggy voice through the phone line. Alise's heart skipped a beat at hearing his voice and she stayed silent for a moment. Then she spoke up, her mind switching to Spanish.

"Umm, hi."

The phone line was silent for a moment. And then it went blank. The dial tone started to sound. Alise took the phone away from her ear and stared at it blankly, her heart starting to break. Did her old friend really just hang up on her so coldly? She turned to the group who all were wearing confused and saddened looks on their faces. Then in her hand, the phone started to ring. She recognized the calling number and she quickly answered.

"I guess I deserved that," she told him in Spanish.

Sal didn't answer for a moment. When he did, however, his voice was emotionless.

"Where are you?" he asked her hardly. The sound felt like a slap to the face to her.

"California?" she said, her voice sounding more like a question than an answer. She heard him sigh roughly.

"Alise," he started, but then he abruptly stopped. Then he continued in a rage. "What the _hell is WRONG WITH YOU! _Do you have _any _idea what you've done to _us? _To _me?" _He paused for a moment and caught his breath. "I was trying to find you for three days! I called the state police, the FBI…! I was waiting to hear back from a damn Phoenix _television station!"_ He gritted his teeth.

"On day four, I got a call saying they found your purse in a warehouse. Of course at the time I was worried sick. Then as I thought about it, I realized something. You didn't _have _you purse at Tono's party, which means you had to have gone home _first TO GET IT! _Then I went and found your damn note on the counter. Then I stopped caring_." _

Alise jumped at the tone he was taking to with her. All the words he spoke were like physical punches in the stomach and Alise placed her hand over her heart. The voice was loud through the phone and it could be heard by the others in the room. She looked over and gave them a disbelieving look before she answered.

"Sal, I'm sorry," she said softly. "But please listen to me. I had to-"

"No."

Alise paused. "What?"

"No. I'm not going to listen. I'm _done _with listening." He paused angrily. "No. I'm done looking for you or caring about you. Because wherever you are, you seem perfectly content with yourself. So don't bother coming back. You have no home here. Not anymore. Try and you'll be sorry."

Alise felt as if the air had been ripped out of her. She couldn't feel anything. At this point, she didn't even bother to reply in Spanish.

"Sal, where am I supposed to go?" she asked him desperately, the tears falling down her face, her hand gripping the phone fiercely. She saw the group in the garage from the corner of her eye. Mikaela and Sam had shocked looks on their faces and Epps had actually stood up with a confused look on his face. Ratchet looked sadly at her. Bee's face was none of these things. His had a fierce look of anger that made Alise cringe. Sal returned her question.

"I don't know, and I don't care," he told her uncaringly. "Goodbye, Alise. Have a nice life."

"Sal, please-"

Her plead was never heard. By the time she had even gotten the words out, he had hung up the phone again. Alise stood there with the phone to her ear for a moment in shock. Then she dropped the phone, and then to her knees. She put her hands on her face and started to weep.

"Alise!" she heard members of the group call out. She also heard a sharp chirp from her Bee. There were then arms around her, and she looked to see Mikaela hugging her. Sam and Epps were in front of her. She let out a cry before she spoke.

"He- he told me I couldn't come back!" she choked out. "He said I'd be sorry if I tried!"

Mikaela held her close as she let the tears flow. She felt someone rubbing her back with their hand for some sort of comfort, but she felt none. Alise continued to sob.

She had nowhere to go. Her home didn't want her back. She had already lost her family, and now she had lost the only other people she'd ever known.

She heard someone kneel next to her and Mikaela and she felt some more arms grab her tightly.

"Come here, Lise," she heard Epps say and she let him pick her up and start to carry her. She looked up to see that Epps was bringing her over to Bee, whose face was a mixture of rage and sadness. When they got close enough, Bee held out his hand and Epps placed her into it. Bee brought Alise to his cheek, holding her close as she cried. Through her tears, Alise looked down at others in the room who were all looking at up at her.

As she saw them, she realized something. They were her family now. Them, the Autobots, Lennox, the soldiers. They were the ones who she had survived a war with, the ones who stuck with her. Them and Bee. And they would be the ones to stay with her.

This was the only thing that gave her any comfort at the moment and she stayed in Bee's hand until the tears subsided.


	29. Hired

Hi everyone! Hope you like the newest chapter! Sorry for the short delay but the next is on its merry way! Please review and tell me what you think! As a reminder, Alise and Ratchet's artwork that they are based off of are still on my profile if anyone would like to take a look! Thanks again for all the support everyone! I love you all!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>One month had passed since Alise was told she couldn't return home.<p>

For three days after her conversation with Sal, she spent her time as an introvert, only staying in the garage with Bee. During that time, she was in a very depressed state in which she ate very little and talked even less. Her new friends had become worried about her, but she assured them that she would be okay and that all she needed was a little time to think. When she said this, they had reluctantly complied, and let her in the garage with the only person who she seemed to take any comfort in.

Bee couldn't stand to see her this way, so sad and broken, the light drained from her eyes. He did anything he could think of to try and make her smile, but when nothing worked, she told him that him just being there was enough. He didn't want to accept this as an answer, but he didn't have many other opinions. So he simply let her lay on him as she cried or slept, and he tried to be comforting by playing with her hair or tracing her back when she was feeling sad. She'd be lying if she said it didn't help.

After those three days of mourning, Alise knew it was time for her to stop. If she wasn't allowed to go back, then she'd have to start anew. And the more she thought about it, the idea wasn't entirely unappealing. Her new life included Bee, Sam, Mikaela, the Autobots, Epps, and Lennox, people who she had all grown to love and care for and who she knew would support her with anything she decided to do. So the morning of the fourth day after the call, she woke up and vowed that if she was to start again, she was going to do it right.

In the month she stayed at the Witwicky's house, she had grown exceptionally close with all of them, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky feeling as if they had gained a daughter and Sam a sister. Mrs. Witwicky and Alise had already become as close as a real mother and daughter, multiple shopping trips and lunch dates following the first week she had been there. Mrs. Witwicky instantly fell in love with the girl's bright attitude and intelligence, and Alise loved the older woman's quirky yet endearing personality.

Mr. Witwicky had also started to see the girl as his own. When he learned of the reason for the girl's depressive state, he had all but blown a gasket, cursing the boy who had forbid her from going home and made her so upset. He also, in an attempt to make her feel more at home in his house, redecorated the guest room to make it her permanent living space. Alise was enormously touched by the gesture, moving what little belongs she had into it and thanking him profusely and teary eyed. She would have been fine with just staying outside with Bee, but he and Sam insisted that she should sleep inside the main house, both not wanting her to get sick from the cold or the fumes.

Along the lines of the new resident of their garage, you could tell the older Witwickys were becoming used to, even comfortable with their new living arrangements. The two had started to warm up to Bee after his being there for a week. They had even started asking for rides from Sam and Bee, and Alise was glad that they weren't so jittery around him anymore.

Sam and Alise had grown close also. The two had become like real siblings, talking, laughing, and even occasionally _bickering_ like them. When Sam tried to return to having a normal life by going to school, Alise and Bee picked him up everyday.

"You know," he told them one day as he entered the Camaro, "people have been asking me who the hot girl in the car who picks me up everyday is." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of tiny crumbled up pieces of paper, placing them in Alise's hand with a smirk on his face. "I've been getting these ever since I told them you were a friend of the family."

Alise opened one of them up and started to laugh. It was a phone number. They all were.

When Bee saw what the little pieces of paper were, he revved his engine loudly and a growl came through the speakers. A rough voice entered filled the car.

_"'You can tell them all to go-'"_

"Tell them I'm taken," she said, cutting off Bee's quote, trying to contain her amusement. Sam, however, not having any problems with Bee knowing what he thought of the situation, started to laugh wildly.

Bee gave a rough sound, confirming Alise's statement, but they could tell he was still annoyed. Alise ran her fingers along the dashboard to try and calm him down. Even though he did, he was grumbling the whole way home about human pigheadedness and that if anyone would come near them even _thinking _about her, he'd hit them with the car, much to the amusement of both of the humans in the car. After that day, Bee would always lock the doors whenever they would pull up in front of the school.

Outside of the Witwickys, there was Mikaela, Lennox, Epps, and the rest of the Autobots.

Mikaela and she had become close friends and they had quickly become comfortable in each other's presence. After just two weeks of hanging out with each other, the two felt as though they had known each other for years. Their personalities contrasted heavily, Mikaela being determined and tough and Alise being benign and (for the most part) soft spoken, but nevertheless, they fit. Some days when Bee and Sam would go out for a drive somewhere, they would find the two either in the garage laughing together about some private joke they had shared moments before or watching movies in the Witwicky living room, sometimes even with Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky sitting on the couch next to them. The two enjoyed each other's presence and they knew they would remain friends for a very long time.

Alise had also grown close to the Lennox and Epps and the Autobots. The two soldiers had visited the house a few times to see how Alise and Bee were recovering and more often than not, there would Bee an Autobot accompanying them. Most of the time it was Ratchet, who Alise had learned had a fiery temper and a habit of throwing metal objects at those who would get on his nerves, both machine _and _human. He didn't care about the species of his assailant and sometimes he wouldn't even take into account the size of the object he was throwing.

One time in the Witwicky garage, Epps, who had grown close to all of the Autobots, jokingly commented about how Ratchet couldn't fit his "oversized backseat" in the garage with Bee, and the bot growled and threw a shovel in the direction of the soldier. Epps was two feet away from being hit in the head, and had to quickly duck to get out of the way.

Alise, who was sitting in her normal spot on Bee's shoulder, let out a horrified gasp. However, to her surprise, Epps started laughing.

"Is that all you got, Ratch?" he mocked at the bot, who now just turned to glare at him and then went back to his work. It was then explained to Alise that Ratchet had a habit of doing this when he was angry and that a shovel was one of the smaller things that the soldiers had had thrown at them.

Alise also liked when Ironhide came to visit. Whenever he came, he always told them it was because Optimus had wanted him to go and see how Bumblebee was adjusting, but in truth, it was because _he_ just wanted to make sure the young bot was doing alright. He missed having the bot's happy personality around and when he could, he visited. He also wanted to get to know Alise better, being the object of Bee's affection and all. Of course, he would _never_ admit any of this.

Whenever he came with Lennox and Epps, Alise was never unentertained. In the few weeks that the three had spent together, a sort of brothership had formed between them and they were already joking, laughing, cursing, and fighting side-by-side with each other as if they always had been. Watching the interactions between the three was quite amusing. They were like teenagers in their playful antics sometimes, and Alise always got a good laugh watching them joke and talk with each other.

With the help of the soldiers and Mr. Witwicky, Alise had been able to take care of some of her problems concerning Arizona. The military was able to call the company she had been working for to tell them that she would not be returning under their employment, saving her both time and having to explain why she hadn't shown up to work for a week. Things sound more authoritative and acceptable when you're getting a call from a high ranking military officer than a young college graduate. They were also able to transfer all her account savings from her town's bank into an account in a bank near the Witwicky's house. She was especially glad for this considering she was already staying in their home and didn't want to be mooching off of them with nothing to give back in return. So in return for their kindness, she bought most of the groceries and all her own supplies, and also paid for the some of the lunches she spent with Mrs. Witwicky.

Alise and Bee were also as close as ever. When Sam was at school during the week, the two often took rides around South Gate, sometimes talking, sometimes just listening to the radio as they drove. A lot of times they drove to Hollywood sit where they had watched the lights their first night in the city. They couldn't sit up on the billboard like they did that night in the dark, but the location under it was deserted most of the time, so they were still able to look down on the city and get a spectacular view. It didn't really matter where they were, anyway. As long as they were together, they were perfectly content with themselves.

The two weren't seen apart very often. Even though the two had kept their independence, they just preferred to be with each other more than not. There was a sense of comfort when the two were together and some nervousness when they weren't. Even though both of them knew the immediate danger was over for the time being, Mission City had imbedded it into their minds that when they were separated, anything could happen. They didn't exactly mind thinking this way, though. It just meant more time together.

That month was filled with formed bonds, allies, and friendships. Things were finally starting to come into place for the Autobots and their human comrades. They were here to stay, and so were the ones who fought with them.

* * *

><p>The mouth had passed quickly for Alise. Too quickly.<p>

In that one mouth, those simple fours weeks, she had met people who had become her greatest friends and closest family. She had been welcomed with open arms into this odd and exciting new world, and she fit perfectly into it. She loved feeling like she belonged there and was there to serve a purpose. And with Sam, Mikaela, her soldiers, the Autobots, and Bee, _especially_ Bee, at her side, she knew nothing could get in the way of that purpose.

She was currently in the main Witwicky house grabbing something to eat for Sam, Mikaela, and herself to take out to the garage. Because they spent so much time out there these days, Mr. Witwicky had fished out an old TV set that was in some old boxes in the attic. The picture quality wasn't the best, but next to nothing, it would due. Bee had gotten into human football from watching it with Sam on the small screen and it was entertaining to the two female humans to watch the teenager and the large bot cheer on their favorite sports team. It was Sunday, which meant that they would be glued to the screen.

After retrieving some small sandwiches that Mrs. Witwicky had now always kept on hand (you never knew who was going to show up that day) and putting them on a plate, she walked back to the garage. Opening the door, she saw Bee and Sam sitting on the floor, staring intensely at the TV while Mikaela did her nails on a blanket. No one acknowledged her return. As she made a mental note to find some sort of seats to put in the garage, she walked over to Mikaela and held the plate in front of her. She looked up and saw the plate, smiling as she took one. She thanked Alise after taking her first bite.

Alise heard the rambling of the anchormen of the football game from the TV, but didn't pay much attention as to what they were saying because she couldn't even try and follow. Watching football wasn't exactly on her list of things she wanted to do. She did catch, however, that there was about one minute left in the game. She knew Sam and Bee always bet on different teams, so she wondered who was winning. By the jittery look on Sam's face, she assumed it was Bee.

She walked behind the TV screen and even though she was right in front of them, she appeared to be unseen. She chuckled at their hypnotized states, and it wasn't until she stood next to Sam and waved the plate of sandwiches in his face that they realized she was standing there. Sam quickly looked at the plate and took a sandwich, muttering an occupied 'thanks' and he took a nervous bite. She then looked over at Bee, who gave her a smile. She did the same and then walked over to sit next to Mikaela. When she did, Mikaela held out two bottles of nail polish in front of her.

"Both of these would go with your outfit," she told her. "Which do you like more?"

Alise looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a loose, white shirt with a red, flowing skirt. She was able to buy more clothes now that she had access to her bank account, but she missed some of her old clothes that were still at her home in Arizona. Or at least she thought they were. She didn't know what had become of her beloved childhood home or any of the stuff inside. She wouldn't be surprised if Sal had had it gutted or burned to the ground.

Alise picked the one that was almost the identical shade of red as her skirt. She pointed to the one in Mikaela hand and Mikaela shook the bottle and started to paint Alise's nails. Mikaela just starting to paint her second nail when there was shouting from behind them

_"No!"_ Sam cried out jumping up in the air and running his hands through his hair. He stomped his foot like a little kid. "How do you always win? You _always _pick the right team!"

Aside of him, Bee was laughing hysterically. Obviously, he was the winner. When he was able to recover from his laughter, a scratchy woman's voice came from him. For a moment, he looked serious.

_"'Give up gambling. It's wrong...'" _He paused. Then an evil smile crossed his face. _"'Especially if you lose!'" _He started to laugh again, and another voice came from him. _"'Pay up.'"_

Alise and Mikaela joined in Bee's laughter as Sam reached into his pocket and pulled a twenty out of his pocket, grumbling under his breath. Then he spoke aloud.

"You're a freaking alien robot!" Sam yelled at him, handing the money over to him. The twenty disappeared into a vent in Bee's hand. "What do you need money for anyway?"

Bee smiled and then shrugged at him. He then turned his head towards Alise and smirked. _"'I could (_static_) take my lady out to dinner.'"_

Alise laughed. "Be warned," she told him fondly. "I'm not a cheap date, Bee."

He laughed. _"'No problem, (_static_) bell. Only the best for you.'"_

Laughing once more, she smiled up at him and he back at her.

Suddenly, his expression changed. A look of confusion took the place of the smile. He seemed to daze out for a moment and Alise quickly grew concerned.

"Bee?" she asked him. "Bee, what's wrong?"

Hearing her voice, he snapped out of his trance and look down at her. The confusion was still present on his face.

"Opt-timus want-ts to t-talk t-to us," he told her.

Alise realized he had gotten a message through his comm-link, which was how the Autobots could communicate with each other without speaking. It could also be used over long distances. She had only seen him use it a few times, and she was told earlier that it was how that the Autobots knew about her before they had landed on earth.

"All of us?" she questioned. Bee shook his head.

"No. Just-t _us." _As he said this, gestured between the two of them. Sam stood up.

"Why?" he asked. "What does he want?"

"I-I don't-t know," Bee responded. Alise saw that his expression wasn't changing and this worried her. What did they want to tell them? It couldn't be _bad _could it? Apparently Bee thought so. For both their sakes, she put on a smile.

"While then we better get going," she told him brightly. "They tell you where to meet?" Bee nodded. "Then let's get to it!"

Bee didn't move. Now Alise was really nervous. What was Bee expecting them to say? That he couldn't be Sam's guardian anymore? No. Sam would most likely be present then. That they needed to leave? Probably not. Lennox and Epps probably would have told them their selves in person. That they wouldn't be able to be together anymore?

This question made Alise freeze.

_No. _

She felt her blood run cold. They wouldn't do that to them, would they? They were so happy with each other! And why would they? They had done nothing wrong and nothing wrong was happening because of her and Bee. She decided that that wasn't the reason they were being summoned and that her mind was just running wild. However, the thought was still planted in her head, and it gave her a bit of a nervous feeling in her stomach.

Bee finally moved, reaching out and brushing a finger on her cheek, letting it rest there for a moment. _So that is what he thinks, _Alise realized. She grabbed the finger with her hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her a small one back. Then he took back his hand and transformed into his Camaro form. As Alise walked over and stepped in, Bee spoke through the speakers, addressing the two other humans in the garage.

"The loc-cation isn-n't far away," he told them. "We sho-ould be bac-ck soon."

The two nodded and Alise gave them a wave as she sat down. The door closed behind her and the seat belt tightly wound across her. Sam opened the garage door for them and they drove off.

* * *

><p>The drive took only about 15 minutes, but there was an uncomfortable silence the whole way there. Bee didn't speak up once and he didn't play any music either, something that was highly unusual, especially if Alise was in the car with him. She knew he must have really been worried.<p>

The location they ended up at was a deserted highway about three miles away from any civilization. They had to pass a 'DO NOT CROSS' sign to get to this part of the road, so they knew that no one would be following them. They were also surrounded by barren brush. Optimus was already there in his Peterbilt form and Bee sped up to park in from of him. As he drove, however, the doors of the semi opened and out stepped Lennox and Epps. They both walked to stand in front of Optimus as he transformed behind them.

Bee stopped a few feet in front of them and let Alise out of his form. When she stepped out, she immediately walked over to the two soldiers, who were both smiling at her. This calmed some of her worries.

"Hey!" she said, and she embraced them as Bee transformed into his bipedal mode like Optimus behind her.

"Hey, long time no see," Lennox said with a smile.

"Yeah, we missed you girl!" Epps laughed. He then picked her up and spun her around once, as she gave a little squeal.

It was easy to say that Epps and Will had become like older brothers to her. She became the little sister to the two, and they had taken on a playful, yet protective edge with her. They joked and teased each other as normal siblings did, but they also stood between her and anything that had any chance of hurting her in any way, shape, or form. Not that anything would really stand a chance against with Bee guarding her or _Ironhide_ for that matter. To the surprise of everyone who knew him, the rough and tough weapons specialist, who pretended, but was perfectly capable of being a big old killing machine, had also looked at the girl as something to be watched over, just as the soldiers did. Alise would have counted him among one of her protective big brothers, too.

One of the most humorous experiences she had with the sibling-like soldiers was when the two had found out that Alise and Bee were 'together.' When they realized this, they immediately went up to him and told him that if he ever broke her heart, the two would gut him for scrape metal. Bee was a little taken back at the two's guarding of Alise in such a way, but he assured them that if he ever did, he would hand them the tools.

When Epps put her down, she looked up at Optimus, who was now kneeling next to them.

"Hello, Optimus!" she greeted him brightly. He chuckled and nodded at her.

"Hello, Alise," he turned his head. "Bumblebee." Bee chirped at him in response.

"So what's going on guys?" Alise asked them curiously. At this point, all the thoughts of them asking Bee and her to stop seeing each other were out of her head. Now she just wanted to hear what they had to say.

Lennox was the first to speak, and he did so with a smile.

"You know that we've been trying to set up a branch of the military with the Autobots for a few weeks now. And well, we have good news. We've been approved. The Autobots and US soldiers will be working side by side officially from here on out."

A large smile made its way onto Alise's face.

"Wow! That's fantastic!" Alise said. "Are you still going to Diego Garcia?"

Epps nodded. "Yep! Middle of the ocean, here we come!" he said humorously, and Lennox laughed beside him. "We're shipping out next week. The division is called Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers, but we mostly call it NEST. Basically our job is going to be tracking down and destroying remaining Decepticons that have made their way to earth around the world. We'll be getting to work the second we land on base on the island."

Alise gathered in everything he was saying and her smile stayed present on her face. It was people like them who made her feel safer at night, those who bravely risked their lives like her friends did. And they weren't just going to be fighting humans, but the Decepticons, life forms that would have no problem or trouble with simply stepping on them to end them. She had so much respect for her friends. Yet as they spoke to her, something confused her.

"So what do I have to do with this?" she asked them. The two smiled simultaneously.

"Being that this is an international affair," Lennox started, "we're going to need someone on base with us who can speak the languages of the places we'll be going. And guess who came to our minds when we realized we would need an interpreter."

Alise had frozen in her place. Were they really staying what she thought they were?

"Are you offering me a job?" she asked the three disbelievingly. She looked back at Bee who wasn't looking down at her like she expected. He was looking up at Optimus, wide eyed. They seemed to be communicating via comm-link. Before she could comment, however, Lennox spoke again.

"That we are."

Her head was spinning. Working with Lennox and Epps and the Autobots? That was a dream come true!

"But I only know four languages," she protested.

Epps and Lennox started to laugh at her.

"Wow, Lise, only four?" Epps said to her. "You're slacking. Shame on you!"

"You know what I mean," she responded through a laugh herself. "My skills would only take you so far. Some of Europe, Russia, maybe some places in South America..."

"So you don't want the job?" Lennox asked, confused.

"Of course not! I mean, I do, I do! It's just... do you guys really want me?"

Epps laughed. "Of course we do, Lise. You'd make a great addition to NEST. Without you, we wouldn't get very far. I mean, Lennox knows Spanish, but that's it. And I have the German skills of a five-year-old from an eighth grade class I never paid attention in." Alise laughed at his comment. "You wouldn't be the only interpreter on site, though. One of our soldiers Nathan Wash will be coming to the island with us. He'll be using his Arabic skills and he also knows Portuguese. Spanish, too. We also have some soldiers lined up for positions for some more Asian and African languages. Basically we're covering the world. You'd most likely handle most of our European operations. Of course, that's if you still want the position..."

"I'd love to work with you all," Alise said earnestly. She turned around towards Bee. "Bee? What do you think?"

Him and Optimus were still looking at each other when she said this. She wondered for a moment why Optimus had even come at all, not speaking more than two words to her. But as she watched Bee's facial expressions change through their conversation, she realized why he was there. They knew that she would be easy enough to convince. But he was there to convince _Bee._

After a moment, Bee took his gaze away from Optimus and looked down at her, his expression softening a little. Then he turned to Epps and Lennox.

"Where wou-uld s-she be?" he asked them tensely. "I don-n't want-t her ou-ut in the field at-t all, _especial-ly _if I'm no-ot there."

Lennox nodded at him.

"Don't worry, Bumblebee. For the time being, she won't be going out in the field. She won't even be in a location of immediate danger. She'd be staying at the base while we all go into the battlefield."

Bee's whole body visually relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at Alise and smiled tiredly at her.

"So what do you think?" she asked him again, giving him a little smile. He returned it, but Alise could see a little hesitation in his face. He didn't answer right away.

"Wha-atever you wan-nt t-to do," he told her lovingly. "I'l be here wait-ting when you ge-et bac-ck."

Alise felt touched that he would make her such a promise. She felt her heart sing for her Bee, but she also caught his underlying message. She _would _be leaving him. This made her pause for a moment. Could she leave him behind? Could she take it? Could _he _take it? He'd still have Sam and Mikaela, but she knew it wouldn't be the same.

"Bee, I-"

"Belle. You want-t to go. Why should I st-top you?" He then gave her a genuinely happy smile. Alise didn't believe it for one second. She would talk more with him about it later, but now, they needed an answer. Bee himself turned to the soldiers then.

"You will k-keep her safe?" Bee asked them, but it sounded more like an answer than a question. A command even.

"Of course, Bee," Epps responded and Lennox nodded aside of him in agreement. He then looked up at Optimus.

Optimus didn't know the girl exceedingly well, but he admired both her skill and her compassion and bravery that helped her save the humans in Mission City. He knew she was a good and honest human. That, and because of her relationship with Bee, he meant it with his entire Spark when he responded.

"We will protect her to the fullest extent, Bumblebee," he said. "She is one of us."

Bee took his honest answer and nodded at him. Then he turned to his Alise once more. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She gave him a smile before turning to the three NEST operatives.

"Consider me hired."


	30. Road Trip

Hey everyone! Chapter 30! Woot! Thanks again for all the wonderful support and reviews! I love and read every one of them! Hope you all enjoy!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>"Bee?"<p>

There was no response.

Alise and Bee were driving back to the Witwicky house after their meeting with Lennox, Epps, and Optimus. After she accepted the job offer of being one of NEST's resident interpreters, she was met with happy responses at her acceptance from the operatives. She was then told that they would be leaving for Diego Garcia on the Wednesday of next week. That meant that in only ten days, she would be leaving South Gate.

Bee didn't speak after they were told this and it was starting to worry her. Was he angry with her? Was he hurt that she was leaving?

"Bee?"

There was still no response.

"Bumblebee!"

This shook Bee of his trance. He was stuck in his own thoughts. When they arrived and Optimus told him that the soldiers were planning on recruiting Alise for a position at the island base, his thoughts immediately turned to the war. He had seen it with his own eyes, its horrors, its turmoil, its nightmares. And when Optimus used the word _recruiting, _the thoughts of war drowned his mind, only this time they were worse. Because in all those battle scenes, _Alise _was one of the fighting soldiers, standing on the frontline.

Upon hearing the young bot's horrid and vivid worries, Optimus assured him that this was not the case, that Alise would be staying on the base as an interpreter. Bee immediately felt relief, but he still wanted to hear it from the soldiers themselves. If they had any intention of putting her into battle, he wouldn't let her go. Over his offlined heap of metal. Once again he worries were diminished, but now the fear was taken over by another emotion: sadness.

His Alise would be leaving him in a little more than a week. This gave him only ten more days with her until she would be shipped off and who knows when she would return to him. He wasn't going to lie to himself. If it was up to him, she wouldn't leave his side, not to mention not travel over an ocean without him. But when he saw her excitement at the prospect of working with the soldiers and his comrades, he didn't want to take that away from her for his own sake. He didn't want to dictate her life. That wouldn't make her, her.

"Sor-rry, belle," he responded. "Daz-zed out there."

"Bee," Alise started quietly. "Are you angry at me?"

The seatbelt that was around her already tightened and Bee suddenly hit the brakes of the car. They were a good ways away from anyone else driving in the area, so when Bee started to skid across the road a little before coming to a halt, no one was in their way. Alise let out a small, startled noise and gripped the driver's seat. He stopped in the middle of the deserted road.

"Alise," he said, his voice sounding a little taken back. "You hav-ve done nothing wrong. Why would I ev-ver be angry at you?"

She regained her breath and stayed quiet for a moment.

"Bee... I'm leaving to go off onto an island in the middle of the ocean! I'm leaving Sam and Mikaela and Ron and Judy and... you." She didn't speak for a moment. "I'm gonna miss you."

Bee sighed through the speakers. Hearing those words almost broke his Spark.

"I'm going to mis-ss you t-too, belle," he said softly. Upon hearing this, Alise started to trace the seat with her fingertips. "But-t I would nev-ver be _angry _ov-ver something you want-ted to do. Why would you t-think that?"

"You just didn't seem to keen on the idea," Alise said quietly.

Another sigh came through the speakers.

"When Op-ptimus-s told me the s-soldiers would be as-sking you to join the bas-se, I thought-t they wanted to s-send you int-to battle," he clarified. "I didn't-t t-take that v-very well."

"Oh, Bee," Alise said softly. "Why would think that? I don't think Lennox and Epps exactly see me as fighting material." She gave a soft laugh and the seatbelt tightened a little more, as if in an embrace.

"I know, but-t it's-s the truth," he said with a gentle chuckle. "I feel-l better knowing you'll be s-staying on bas-se though."

Alise nodded. "Me too, actually."

There was a pause between them for a moment.

"So... ten days."

Bee's engine revved a little in response.

"Looks like we're gonna have to spend more time together," Alise said with a smile.

A laugh came through the speakers of the car and Bee started to drive off.

_"'Sounds good to me!'"_

* * *

><p>Three days after her conversation with Epps and Lennox, Alise was up in her room packing. Using an old suitcase that Mrs. Witwicky had lent her, she started to pack the little clothes she had into it. It was a slow effort, partly because she still had a week left in South Gate and she needed clothes and partly because she wasn't alone very often for the past three days.<p>

Bee and her had been spending every passing minute together, trying to fit as much time together before her departure. It didn't help that Bee was more worried now than previously about her leaving. This was thanks to Mr. Witwicky, who after being told of his new daughter's job, was happy for her, but also started to lecture her about what to do if any of the male soldiers got too close for comfort. To make matters worse, he said this in front of Bee, who upon hearing this, started to chirp wildly and speak in a twisted effort of radio quotes, and Cybertronian. After calming him down, Alise spent the next two hours sitting in his hands as she reassured him that nothing of the sort would be happening on the base, especially with the Autobots and Lennox and Epps on site.

It was about 4 o'clock and Alise was the only one in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky had gone out to dinner and Sam and Bee had been gone all day and wouldn't be home until a little later. Sam and Mikaela wanted to go to car show down in San Diego and Bee, even though he wouldn't admit it, wanted to go along for the ride. Bee didn't want to leave Alise and they asked her if she wanted to go, but she politely declined and said she would stay back at the house and let them get out for awhile. She didn't mention she wanted to get some packing done.

The house was eerily quiet, but Alise knew she just used to it being full of activity. However, that didn't make it any more comfortable to be in. Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a noise in the room and she jumped. Then she looked over to see that it was only her new cell phone ringing on her dresser. Walking across the room, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It read _W. Lennox. _Smiling, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lise, how's it going?" Lennox asked. Then there was another voice on the line.

"Hey girl!" Epps said next. "Hope you don't mind you're on speaker." Alise laughed.

"No problem," she answered. "Everything's good over here. Bee and Sam are out of town for the day and I'm home alone. What's up?"

"We're heading down your way again," Lennox said. "Before we can officially sign you on as the base's interpreter, we need copies of your college documents. We believe you and all, but they need proof higher up on the chain of command."

"Yeah, just to make sure you're not scamming us or anything," Epps said with a laugh. "They're very sensitive with that stuff. We even commandeered Ironhide for the trip."

"_Commandeered_," a gruff voice scoffed. It was Ironhide. "You didn't _commandeer _anything. I _volunteered."_ The two soldiers broke out in laughter over the phone line.

"Whatever, 'Hide," Epps said. "We're driving, aren't we?"

There was a growl followed by more laughter. However, on the opposite side of the line, there was still no response from Alise. Because on the other line, Alise's heart had stopped.

"Lise?" Lennox asked, noticing her silence. "Lise is everything alright?"

"Will..." she quietly responded. "All my papers... they're in Arizona."

No one spoke. There were a few moments of pure silence.

"Lise..." Lennox started to say, his voice slightly worried, but mostly sympathetic. "Damn, I don't know-"

"Then why don't we go get them?" Epps interjected. His voice was determined, wanting to accept the challenge. He spoke as if it was the simplest solution in the world. Lennox paused.

"Epps, that may not be the best idea..."

"And why not?" Ironhide said roughly. "I do not care what the little ball of flesh said to her! It is her _home!_ It cannot just_ decide _that she is no longer welcome there!"

"I'm with Hide on this one, Will," Epps agreed. "I say we go."

Lennox was silent on the line for a moment, contemplating the words of his comrades. But as he began to take in their words, he realized they were right. There was nothing the young man could legally do to keep her away from her own home without a cause or did he have any right to.

"Yeah," he said. "You're right. We should go." There was a silence. "Lise? What do you think?"

She was quiet for a moment. Go back to Arizona? It'd give her the chance to pick up some of her stuff, some clothes and pictures she'd been missing. She could also pick up some other important items like her passport and her certificates. But there was also the chance of them running into someone from town or even worse, Sal. And yet, she wasn't very afraid of that idea. She would be with Lennox, Epps, and Ironhide. A small troop of train fighters wouldn't be able to get to her, much less _Sal _of all people_. _

"It's almost a six hour drive, guys," Alise said.

"Well, none of us are expected back until late tomorrow," Epps said, and Alise knew there was a smirk on his face.

It was too opportune. Everything was in the right place, she realized. So she was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Okay," she said. "Let's do it."

There was a chorus of applause on the other line.

"Great," Epps said happily. "We're five minutes away. We'll honk when we're outside."

Ironhide's loud, rough voice filled the phone. "_I will do no such thin-!" _Before he finished the phone line was cut off.

Alise spared herself one nervous laugh before springing into action. Quickly snapping the phone closed and sliding the phone in her pocket, she ran downstairs and grabbed her new purse, checking inside to make certain there was some money inside. Seeing so, quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the older Witwickys a note saying she wouldn't be home until late, just in case they got home before Bee and Sam. She was going to call the two, but not until they had put a few miles between them and South Gate. She knew Bee would never approve of her going within a hundred miles of her home town. Lastly taking a key to the house and her coat, she locked the door and closed it behind her, racing into the night air.

The Topkick was just pulling up as she was closing the door. She quickened her pace out to the massive vehicle and the door opened to her before she reached it. Inside was revealed to be Epps sitting in the driver's seat and Lennox sitting in the back. Epps smiled and leaned across the seat towards her, offering her his hand.

"Need a lift?" he asked her, smiling. She laughed as she grabbed his hand and was grateful when he helped heave her up in the cabin, knowing she'd have much difficulty on her own. She landed on the seat with a thud.

"Watch the upholstery," a voice sounded through the speakers. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Nice to see you too, 'Hide," she replied. Then came a grunt. Lennox and Epps laughed.

"You sure you want to do this, Lise?" Lennox asked from behind.

She nodded her head.

"I'm positive."

* * *

><p>"Lise. You've been staring at that phone for the last ten minutes. Call him, or I will for you."<p>

Alise let out a sigh. They had been on the road for about fifteen minutes now, Ironhide driving way over the speed limit and much too recklessly for Alise's liking, but she wasn't in much of a position to complain. They were at least seven miles out of the city and she had been putting off calling Bee and Sam for a bit, even though she knew they wouldn't be due back home for an hour or two. As childish as it sounded, she wanted a good head start. She knew Bee was fully capable and willing to catch up with them and take her back if he wanted too. But she needed to do this.

She knew that they still wouldn't be close to home yet and that was the only thing keeping her from waiting a bit longer.

"I just don't want him to worry," she said to Lennox.

"He is going to worry regardless of the time in which you place the call," Ironhide said. "Tell him sooner rather than later."

"'Hide, he's going to be angry with me," Alise said, her tone a mixture of nervousness and regret.

"No, he won't," he answered her. "If anything he'll be angry with _me _for taking you here. But he won't be angry with you. He cares for you too much."

Alise felt a slight blush enter her face and she smiled lightly. 'Hide's words soothed her worries a little.

"I don't him to be mad at you either."

Ironhide chuckled. "I can handle him. He'll get over it when we bring you back in one piece."

Alise took in a breath of air. "Okay." She then started to dial Sam's number and then hit the call button. After three rings, a voice picked up.

"Hello?" it answered. It was Sam.

"Hey, Sam," Alise said timidly.

"Hey, Lise!" he responded. She heard another, softer 'Hey, Lise!' in the background from who she assumed was Mikaela. She also heard an elated chirp from Bee. She bit her lip. "What's up?"

"Umm," she started, and she paused for a moment. "I'm not going to be home when you guys get back."

"Oh, okay," Sam replied, not seeming to notice her hesitation. "Where're you heading?"

"Well, I'm with Lennox, Epps, and Ironhide..." She didn't continue, not knowing how.

"...Oh?" Sam sounded confused now. "What're they doing there?" Alise heard another chirp in the background, and this time it sounded tense.

"Well... we're going on a little road trip..."

"A road trip..."

"Yep."

"Really."

"Absolutely."

"To where exactly?"

Alise paused.

"Alise. To _where _exactly?"

She swallowed before answering, and then spoke, he voice sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Arizona?"

Sam didn't speak at first. Then, he suddenly erupted.

"_ARIZONA?" _he yelled. "Alise! Do you _have _a death wish? Are you cra-"

Sam was cut off, and another voice entered the phone line, making Alise jump.

"Alise! What in the _pit_ are you doing!" it yelled, a twinge of panic present in it. Alise was stunned for a moment at the startling appearance, but then she realized whose voice it was.

"Bee?" she responded, shocked. "Are you on the phone?" She shook her head as if trying to process this. "And why does your voice sound different?" That was true. He wasn't speaking with any difficulty and nothing was scratchy.

"I'm tapping into the phone's frequencies," he explained quickly. "I'm transmitting, not talking. But that doesn't matter. Alise. _What are you doing?" _His voice was hard and tense. He was angry.

"Bee," she said softly, trying to get him to calm down. "We need to go and get my college papers. If we don't, I can't get into NEST."

"Then you should have _waited for me!" _he yelled. "I can't protect you if you're four hundred miles away! And if they see you, they will _hurt you. _Or worse!" His voice raised an octave and it made Alise cringe. She could tell how worried he was.

"Bee, I will be _fine. _I'm with Ironhide, Lennox, and Epps. Any one with half a brain wouldn't dare come after me while I'm being accompanied by two military personnel and a freakin' scary ass robot!"

There was a gruff chuckle that surrounded the occupants of the vehicle.

"Thanks," Ironhide said smugly.

Alise glared at him in the rearview mirror.

Bee didn't continue, but she could almost _feel _the fumes coming off of him.

"We're not looking for trouble, Bee," she said softly.

"But it always seems to find you, anyway," he said, frustrated.

"Bee, please. We need to do this. By the time we get there, it will be dark out and no one will see us. We'll slip in, grab what we need, and get out. Nothing's going to happen."

Bee growled. "I don't like this, Alise. _Not at all."_

"Bee, if there was any other way we wouldn't be doing this."

He made a deep sigh. "If anything, _anything at all _happens-"

"Don't worry, Bee," she said again gently. "I'll be okay."

_"Stay safe."_

"I will. I'll call when we get there."

"Okay."

"Bye, Bee."

He sighed. "Goodbye, belle."

She gently snapped the phone close. She hated to make him worry so much, but she knew they needed to go. She turned towards Epps next to her.

"We all good?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think we're good," she said. "I thought it would be wors-"

She was cut off by a deep grunt. It took her a moment to realize it was from Ironhide. It wasn't the normal noise he made, though. This one was a combination of annoyance and pain.

"'Hide what's wrong?" Alise asked him. She then noticed a little blue light on the stereo system on. She believed she knew what this meant. It was the comm-link. She had a feeling she knew who was talking with him.

"Ugh," he sounded before answering. "Your little boyfriend is chewing me out for taking you." He sighed roughly. "I should probably be expecting this for the next few hours. He's already giving me a headache."

Lennox and Epps started to laugh at the bot's expense and Alise gave a gentle smile.

"Oh, Bee."


	31. Promise

Hey everyone! Long chapter is long! I would've had it to y'all _yesterday, _but I wasn't able to log in! Argh! Anyhow, here it is! I hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!

Also, I could use some help! For a later chapter, (I'm not putting out too many details) I'll need a scary movie from 2007. If anyone could send me some ideas (preferably well-known titles) I'd be _very _grateful. After I get a certain number of titles I'm going to create a poll on my profile for everyone to vote. Help is appreciated! Thanks everyone!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Alise winced as with one swift motion, Epps kicked down the front door to her house. She sighed as it crashed against one of the walls of the inside, leaving a large crack.<p>

"My mother loved that door."

Epps turned and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. But it was either that or break a window, and they looked too nice."

Alise had to agree with him. The windows were made with a special type of glass from Sweden that had colorful designs in them. They looked gorgeous when the light shined through them during the day. Her father had gotten them for her mother as a gift and as she thought about it, she would have probably been more upset about them than the door.

They had arrived at her home only moments before. The trip had taken, as expected, about six hours, but they were able to cut off some time with Ironhide's maniacal driving. The drive didn't seem very long either way. They were able to entertain themselves along the way with stories and jokes and sometimes sleep if they needed it. It was certainly an amusing ride to say the least.

When they arrived, it was almost ten o'clock and pitch black, and 'Hide's Topkick form blended in perfectly with the surrounding darkness. They had pulled up in front of the house and Alise breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was still standing. From the outside, it seemed untouched, both good and bad. While the flowerbed in her front yard was overrun with weeds and the small patches of brush that weren't touched by the desert were tall and untamed, her house itself seemed to be in good condition. The three humans got out, and went to the front door as 'Hide stood guard outside, waiting in the dark shadows. He said he would alert them if anyone were to come near.

When the three reached the door, it took all of about three seconds for Alise to realize that her set of keys were still buried the purse she left in the warehouse in South Gate. But when she expressed her concern to the two soldiers with her, they simply gave each other a knowing look, and then Epps proceeded to break down the door before she even could ask what they were thinking of doing.

She walked through the doorway first and entered the home slowly, almost as if it wasn't her own. It felt slightly foreign to her after being 'banned' from it and not being there for over a month. She walked slowly through the hallway, tracing the wall with her fingertips and drinking in all the details she had missed. She stopped walking and paused in the doorway at the end of the short hall. The place smelled of stale air and dust and showed all the signs that no one had really lived there in a while.

The two soldiers followed behind her, watching her carefully. They hoped that she wouldn't have some sort of breakdown at the sight of the house. They knew she was strong, but she was still human. However, to their relief, she turned towards them and smiled.

"Make yourselves at home if you want," she said to them with a soft look on her face. "I won't be very long."

The two nodded towards her and walked through the closest doorway near them. It led them into the living room. The two turned on the lights in the room and took seats on the couch inside.

When they were settled, the first thing Alise went to was the safe where she kept all her important documents. Opening the safe, she pulled out her birth certificate, passport, and college documents and carefully placed them all into a protective folder, tying the small string at the top to make certain they stayed in. When she finished, she ran to the living room and gave the folder to Lennox.

"Keep that with you," she told him sternly. "If we have to leave in a hurry, we'll at least have what we needed."

Lennox nodded at her in approval.

She turned, and ran into the kitchen on the way to her bedroom. On the way, however, something caught her eye. She looked on the counter to see a crumpled piece of paper lying there as if discarded. Knowing she didn't leave that there when she left, she opened it, but then almost immediately put it down. It was the note she wrote to whoever would find it the night she left with Bee. She knew it had to be Sal who ruined it.

Her eyes started to cloud, but she pushed the tears away. This wasn't the time to cry. The whole point of going there was so that she could start her fresh. She had a new life, a happy one. One without Sal in it.

Disregarding the note back on the counter, she ran into her bedroom and took out two suitcases from her closet, one larger and the other smaller. She opened them and laid them out on her bed. Before she started to pack though, she took out her phone and dialed Sam's number once more. She wanted to call to let them know they had arrived.

"Hello?" Sam answered after two rings.

"Hey, it's me," she replied. Sam let out a relieved sigh.

"You okay?" he asked. She was surprised that Bee hadn't immediately taped into the phone line, but when she heard Sam moving in the background, she assumed he was going to where he was. She heard a door open and close.

"Yeah, everything's good over here. We haven't run into trouble. I'm gathering all my stuff now and then we'll head out."

"_It's her_," she heard Sam say away from the phone. Then he answered her.

"Okay," he said, agreeing. "Hey, here's-"

"Alise?" Bee's voice cut Sam's off. Alise jumped at the sudden change again, but then smiled.

"Hey, Bee," she said happily, hoping to relieve some of his worry. "We got here a few minutes ago. I'm going to pack my stuff and then we're heading out."

"Okay, good," he said. His voice sounded a little calmer than before, but Alise could still hear some of the tension in his voice.

"Bee?" she asked him gently.

"Yeah, belle?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I knew you would be worried, but we had to go. And-"

"Belle," he cut her off. It wasn't harshly, just sternly. "I know why you went. Just don't..." He paused for a moment, as if trying to steady himself. "Don't do this _again. _You have no idea what you're doing to me right now. I feel _anxious_ when you're not with me. And knowing you're over _there-_" He cut himself off and took a steadying sigh. "Just get back soon."

Alise cringed, but nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Okay, Bee, I promise."

"Good. Hurry back."

"We will, Bee. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

They said their goodbyes, and then Alise closed the phone and started to fill the suitcases. First she started with her clothes. She started packing some of her nicer dresses, blouses, and pants into the larger suitcase for when she would be working, but only her favorites to save time and space. As she was moving back and forth between her bed and the closet, one piece of clothing in particular caught her attention. It was a flowing yellow dress with thin straps. It made her smile because the color reminded her of Bee.

Quickly packing that, she then added some leisure clothes, undergarments, and two swimsuits. She didn't know if she'd need the suits, but she brought them anyway, knowing they'd be in a hot location and that the soldiers would maybe set something up like a pool. Lastly, she put in simple accessories like a few necklaces and hairpieces. She didn't pack any toiletries though, knowing she could get those back in South Gate.

On the ride over, Lennox had told her that she would be getting her own room on base. It wouldn't be anything large or spacious, but it would be a small place to call hers. He told her to bring some items to make it her own, so objects of that nature were what she added in the smaller suitcase. She went into her dresser drawer and pulled out a photo album. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to cover the bottom of her small case. Inside the album were photos of herself, her parents, places she'd traveled to, and of course, her friends. The pictures ranged both new and old, some being from years prior and others from just a few months before. She hugged the album to her chest before placing in her case, embracing all the memories and thankful she could bring them with her.

She then went to her bookshelf. Alise loved to read. She was the type to have her nose in a book at social gatherings if she got bored, and always seemed to have one at her side. Her shelf was stocked full, so many book residing on it that some had to be stacked on top of each other to fit. It almost felt like a crime to her to have to leave them all behind, but she knew it would be impossible to take even a sixth of them. So she settled on an Alice Sebold novel, one from John Irving, and one from Markus Zusak, three of her favorites, and _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ which she started to read days before Tono's party, but never finished for obvious reasons. She decided not to dwell on the bookshelf any longer, knowing she'd try to think of some way to stuff more in her suitcase. She stacked them in the case.

The next thing she put into the small case were some bottles of nail polish. Alise didn't like to wear makeup, but she _loved _to paint her nails. Bright colors normally decorated her hands and feet. She took a few bottles of her favorites colors (including a bright yellow, of course) and she packed them in as well, placing them in locations in the case where they wouldn't be broken.

With her small case starting to already reach its capacity, Alise knew she didn't have anymore room or much more time to place much else into it. So the last thing she put in the suitcase was her digital camera. She didn't even know if she'd be able to use it on base, but she wanted to bring it anyway, just in case she was. So she zippered up the two suitcases and took one last look at her room.

She drank in every detail of her little space, knowing it would probably be the last time she would return here. Who knows what would happen to the house? If she didn't pay the bills it would probably be taken in a matter of weeks. This made her feel a little weak at the knees, but she held her head up. It would only be the finalizing of her new life. So she took one heavy sigh and with the suitcases next to her, turned off the lights, and exited the room.

She walked over to the living room where Epps and Lennox were still sitting. When she entered, they stood up and smiled at her.

"You have everything you need?" Lennox asked her, the folder she gave him still in his hands. She nodded. "Okay. Let's jet!"

She smiled. Epps came over to her and took the larger of the two suitcases. They turned off the lights and walked outside, and as they exited, pulled the door closed behind them. They walked over to where Ironhide was still waiting in the shadows and the doors opened out to them. Lennox climbed in first and stayed in the front seat until they lifted up Alise's suitcases. He placed them into the back seat and then went into the back himself. Next went in Epps, and lastly Alise, who still needed a little help getting into 'Hide's massive form.

"Where is our next destination?" Ironhide asked the group.

"Witwicky's," Epps answered. He turned to Alise. "Think they would mind if we crashed there for the night? It's going to be pretty late by the time we get there."

"No, I don't think it should be a problem," Alise said, and Epps nodded in gratitude. Then Ironhide started to pull out of the darkness and onto the road.

As they drove, Alise looked at all the houses they passed. So many memories were flooding her mind from looking at the homes of her neighborhood, and she was able to name every family that lived in each home. Each hit her like a rock each time when she replayed in her mind over and over again that she would most likely never see them again. She then suddenly remembered a certain person that lived on the street.

"Epps? Can we make a quick stop?" she asked him. He gave her a cautious look.

"Where?"

"A friend's house. She lives along his road."

He and Lennox exchanged a look. "Lise, I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Please?" she asked hopefully. "She won't do anything to me or call anyone. I called her after I got to South Gate. She knows I've traveling with Bee. I just want to say goodbye."

The two soldiers looked at each other again and considered this. They both relaxed a little and nodded. "Okay, where is she?"

"A little up the road."

A few homes later, they stopped in the shadows in front of Camila's house. Alise turned to them before exiting Ironhide.

"I'll only be a few minutes. I'll keep it short."

They nodded, but then a voice from the speakers before she got out.

"Be careful, femme," Ironhide told her sternly. "If any harm befalls you, Bumblebee will rip out my processor."

Alise laughed. "Don't worry, rust bucket. I'll be fine."

'Hide grunted, and then the door opened for Alise to exit. She quickly did so and then ran across the road to Camila's. With the cover of nightfall guarding her, she reached the window on the side of the house that she knew was to Cam's room. Taking some small stones from the ground, she started to throw them at the window with a practiced hand. Many times when they were younger, they would sneak to each other's homes in the middle of the night, just to hang out or talk and they would both do just this. She idly thought for a moment that this may have been the reason she was able to hit the cop car Decepticon, who she had been told was called Barricade, with such accuracy. That and the fact that he had been a huge alien robot bent on killing her and Bee.

After she threw a third stone, the window opened, and out looked Camila, dressed in her nightgown. She looked around for a moment, and then she looked down, her eyes falling upon Alise. A look of shock crossed her face, her eyes growing wide. She placed her hand over her mouth in disbelief. Alise gingerly waved up at her, and then made a climbing motion with her hands. Cam nodded. She knew what this meant.

When they used to sneak to each other's homes, they had roll up ladders that they used to climb into each other's windows. They both kept them under their beds, hidden from their parents. Cam's ladder was longer than Alise's was because her window was up higher, but nevertheless, they were both used a lot. Alise waited for a moment for the ladder and seconds later, Cam was at the window, attaching it to the wall for support and rolling it down the side of the house. Alise grabbed onto it and started to climb up. She did so with a little difficulty because it had been so long since she last attempted it, but she still was able to maneuver upward. At the last step to the window, Cam grabbed Alise and helped pull her in.

The two stumbled and fell as she came in and they landed on Cam's bed with a thud. Looking at each other as they laid there, they were both just continued to stare at one another for a moment. Then the two broke out in simultaneous laughter. They sat up and embraced tightly, tears streaming from both of their eyes.

"Oh my god!" Cam started to rejoice in Spanish. She pulled away from her friend and started to examine her, as if making certain she was actually there. "You're here!" She embraced her closely once more. "What are you doing here?"

This time it was Alise to pull away. A sad yet gentle look dawned on her face. "I came to say goodbye," she said softly, wiping the tears from her face. "In person, this time."

Camila's face became saddened. "Sal told me you called," she said. "Then he said he told you not to come back." Her voice cracked at the last word. "I started to scream at him, when he told me. I couldn't believe he would tell you that! He was your friend! I haven't spoken to him in weeks!"

Alise lowered her head.

"What about the rest of the town?" she asked. "What are they thinking about all this?"

"They're... confused. Most of them want to know what the hell's going on more than anything, but no one's out for blood! Only Sal! And a few others..." She shook her head for a moment. "I keep trying to talk to them and convince them that whatever happened wasn't your fault! But none of them-"

"Don't be my advocate, Cam," Alise cut in. "You'll get yourself hurt."

Camila paused and looked as if she was about to say something, but she stopped herself. Then she spoke again.

"He goes to your house every night," Cam continued, returning to the topic of Sal. "Always goes in and checks to make sure you didn't come back. I see him pass here at 10:30 every night."

"Well then he's going to be in for a surprise," Alise told her halfheartedly. "We were just over there. I picked up some of my stuff."

"We?" Camila asked, a little tensely. "Is it here?"

Alise sighed. She knew Cam probably still wouldn't be fond of Bee yet, but she didn't really blame her. The situation wasn't exactly common or understandable, and saying that her last and only experience with a mechanical man was disappointing was a bit of an understatement. However, she did know that Cam would be much more excepting of him in time, unlike Sal.

"No, _he's _not," Alise said. "I came with some other friends, though."

"Another one?" Cam asked uneasily.

Alise nodded. "One of them is, yes. But they're just like us, Cam. They all have personalities and feelings, and they're real _people._ Just a little more... robotic."

Cam gave her a nervous look and then shook her head.

"Okay, Lise," she said. "If they're your... friends..." She paused for a moment. "Then I guess I'll just have to trust you. Just _be careful, _okay?"

"Always."

Camila nodded and gave her a soft smile. "You're happy, right?"

Alise nodded. "Yeah, Cam, I am. I've met some really great people and I have a new job. Interpreter for the military. I can't really say much more than that though. And they want me there and I want to _be _there."

Cam gave her a genuine look of happiness. "I'm glad to here that."

Alise nodded. She then turned towards the window. "I should probably go. They'll be getting anxious."

Camila nodded. "Okay." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I miss you, Lise."

Emotion flooded Alise as she said this. She felt her eyes start to tear also, and she quickly embraced her old friend.

"I miss you, too, Cam," she said quietly, her voice cracking. She faced her friend. "I'll call, okay? This will _not _be the last you hear of me."

"It better not," Camila said shakily. "Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you, too, Cam," Alise said. She gave her one last, lingering hug and then climbed off the bed and started to slip out the window. She then faced her one last time.

"If Sal comes..."

"I don't know a thing," Cam finished with a smile on her face. Alise smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Cam." She smiled. "Bye!" She then climbed back out the window. When she reached the bottom of the ladder, she quickly ran to the shadows to where her friends were waiting. She hadn't been gone for more than five minutes. The door opened out to her and she was once again helped in by Epps.

"Everything, okay?" Lennox asked as she came in. He noticed the tear stains on her face. She quickly wiped them away and gave them a small smile.

"Yes," she assured them. "Everything is... okay."

They all took this as an answer and nodded. Ironhide then started to drive off.

They were only driving for a few moments when Alise started to feel the weight of the day fall upon her. It had been both a physically and emotionally tolling night for her, but she felt it also made her stronger in a way. She needed to have this closure, collecting her things and seeing her home for the last time, talking to Camila face to face instead of over the phone. She felt settled in a way. She rested her head against Ironhide's window and let her eyes drop a little. She watched as the lights of her small town passed by and the occasional car, signaling the departure of them from her home.

A little into the drive, they had to drive slower because it was a two-way but narrow street. Ironhide's Topkick form was already large enough on the path when another truck appeared on the other side of the road. Alise couldn't see the new vehicle very well, but something was familiar about it. They passed slowly it slowly, and she glanced over at it, wondering why she thought it looked known to her. However, she immediately wished she hadn't when she saw the driver.

It was Sal, in his old pick-up, driving to her house to make certain his threat was abided by.

She let out a quiet gasp and sank into the seat away from the window, but she knew he hadn't seen her. His truck continued to drive along the road at the normal pace, and he hadn't turned his head around to look back. But her heart was racing at just a short glance at him. She never knew she would feel this sort of _fear _upon the sight of her old friend, but it was undeniable. It was in that moment that she realized she didn't want to see him again. Her longtime ally, supporter, _friend, _was now someone she didn't even want to look in the eyes.

She stayed quiet and simply watched as he drove by, him not suspecting in the slightest that she was only within feet of him. In her mind he was going by in slow motion, and besides her new found fear, she memorized the last time she hoped to see him. Bags were under his eyes and he hadn't shaved in awhile, making him look rough and angry. He looked tired and worn and unkempt, so unlike the Sal she knew before. Then again, many things were unlike her old Sal, his appearance being the least of her worries. _Had he always been this way_, she wondered to herself, _and I'm only seeing it now?_ She didn't want to dwell on this.

She watched until he had driven away, turning the corner away from the road where she could no longer see him. Away with him drove the fire she used to burn the bridge that lead her to him. Tears brimmed at her eyes.

She looked over at Epps next to her and saw that he had fallen asleep, also looking back and seeing that Lennox had done the same. Neither of them had witnessed her small panic and realization. 'Hide was the only one to feel any change in her.

"Are you functioning properly, femme?" he asked her. She nodded.

She wasn't going to tell him who the man in the truck was. She didn't know him herself anyways. She gave 'Hide a genuine smile.

"I think so, 'Hide," she said lightly. "I think so."

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning when they arrived at the Witwicky house. Cutting an hour off their original estimated arrival time, Ironhide had all but flew through the deserted streets from Arizona to South Gate, seeing no reason to abide by the traffic laws considering there was no one on the road. Epps and Lennox had both woken up about two hours into the ride back after 'Hide jumped a hump in the road, but it was still a relatively quiet ride back.<p>

The lights in the main Witwicky home were all off, but the garage was illuminated from the inside. Alise wasn't surprised in the slightest. Bee probably would've stayed up until morning if he had to. The three humans exited Ironhide who parked out in front of the garage. They brought out her two suitcases and started to wheel them along with them. Walking up the path to the garage door, she knocked on the door before entering, leaving the cases outside. She opened it and walked inside. Not to her shock, there was Bee sitting on the floor in his bipedal form wide awake, with Sam crashed on the floor sleeping soundly. Bee's shoulders immediately relaxed when he saw her and he shook his head and sounded a relieved chirp.

Alise didn't say anything. Instead, she all, but sprinted over to the bot, whose hands were already waiting for her. When she reached him, he immediately picked her up and held her close to his Spark tightly, immense relief shooting through him. Alise felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment, but then embraced the feeling and tried to hug him back, tracing little reassuring circles on the metal holding her. A feeling of complete safety was swallowing her and she sighed contently. Bee gave a little purr and then hunched over a little, enveloping her so much the soldiers in the room couldn't see her anymore.

"Never _again," _he told her fiercely. She nodded into his armor.

"I'm sorry," she told him solemnly. "I promise."

In response, he took her out of his cocoon embrace for a moment and examined her closely as if making certain there wasn't a flaw on her. When he finished, he nuzzled his face into her affectionately. She emitted a small laugh and hugged his face. She placed a small, affectionate kiss on the tip of his nose and another on the side of his mouth. She then buried her face into his cheek. He closed his eyes and started to trace her back with one of his fingers. He took in her scent, her softness, and the small warmth coming from her form. She was back with him. She was safe.

After a sigh, he looked up from the femme in his hands over at the soldiers in the doorway. He gave them a pointed look. They both started to shift uneasily and Alise noticed.

"Don't be angry at them, Bee," she said. "I wanted to go."

Bee looked back down at her, his gaze softening. He sighed looking back at the soldiers again. His look was not as fierce as before.

"If s-she has-s to go _anywhere, _where s-she is-s even in the _s-slightest _danger, _I'm going," _he told them sternly. The soldiers nodded.

"Sorry, Bee," Epps said and Lennox nodded in agreement. Bee gave them a short nod, but Alise smiled back at them in a silent, 'thank you.' They smiled at her in return. Suddenly there was a chuckle from the large garage door from the outside.

"Don't let him guilt you," Ironhide rumbled from outside. "She needed to do this."

Bee let out a high pitched chirp in the direct of the large garage door (waking Sam with a start) and started to stare intently at it. Alise was positive he was using the comm-link.

"Ehh, don't bust your bolts," Ironhide said after a moment, amused. "She's back in one piece, isn't she?"

Bee growled in his direction and his grip around Alise tightened bit. She smiled and lightly kissed one of the fingers holding her. He looked down at her once more and smiled. He looked like he was about to say something, when Sam began to speak.

"Hey, Lise," he said groggily, scratching his head and sitting up.

"Hey, Sam," she said with a laugh. "You think Lennox, and Epps could crash in the house for the night?"

Sam turned his head and jumped a little, just taking in that the soldiers were standing in the doorway. He stood up quickly and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Sam said honestly, looking at the two when he said this. "We have the couch one of you can use." They both gave him small smiles. Their faces showed that they were in need of sleep.

"Great," she said. She turned towards the two. "The other can have my room."

The three looked up at her quizzically.

"Where're you gonna be?" Lennox asked.

Alise smiled. "Oh, I thought I'd stay in here tonight." She looked up at Bee, whose eyes seemed to brighten at the thought. He gave her a large smile. After laughing once she turned back to the three others in the garage, who were all looking up at her, smirking.

"Okay, Lise," Sam said laughing.

"We'll bring your stuff into the house," Lennox said, stifling a yawn. She nodded at them.

"Thanks," she said. "'Night, guys!"

There was chorus of goodnights as they left the room, turning the lights out as they went. Then it was only her and Bee. It wasn't completely dark that she couldn't see him, but it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. However, his eyes were glowing in the darkness, looking down at her.

"So," she said after a moment. "How was the show?"

Bee let out half chuckle, half sigh. He pulled her close to his chest and held her there for a moment. They both felt content being with each other again. They both felt whole. Then Bee lifted her chin lightly with his index finger so she looked up at him, into his bright blue eyes.

"I'm s-serious, Alis-se," he said sternly. "Don't ev-ver do that t-to me, _again." _He shook his head and momentarily looked up at the ceiling before turning back to her. "Dear Primus, when I heard you s-say Ariz-zona, I thought-t I was-s going to glitch! You don't know what-t you do t-to me..."

She lowered her eyes for a moment and then looked back up. She lifted her hand to gently stroke the side of his cheek.

"I know, Bee," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I promise not to leave like that again."

He nuzzled her gently, closing his eyes. He found that now that she was safe in his hands, he could think much clearer and less along the lines of murdering 'Hide and the soldiers for taking her there.

"Good," he breathed and he placed Alise on metal right above his Spark. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes as she traced her little circles on him. He traced her form on him for a moment with his finger, causing her to break out in goose bumps, and then he placed his hand over her to keep her warm like he had before when she slept in the garage. Right before she was about to say goodnight, a thought crossed her mind.

"I almost forgot," she said, sitting up. Bee looked down at her, confused. She smiled up at him and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"'Night, Hide!" she yelled out.

In reply, there was a rough grunt from the outside.

She and Bee shared a goodhearted laugh and then she laid back down on him. He placed his hand back over her.

"Goodnight, Bee," Alise said fondly. She placed a last kiss on his chest before resting her head back down for the night. The feeling sent electric pulses up Bee's back.

"Goodnight, belle," he said softly. The both of them then feel into a restful sleep, together again.


	32. Goodbyes

Hi everyone! Hope you all like the new chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! On a side note, I'd think to thank all of you beautiful people who gave me horror movie films! I love you all! Thank you again!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>The day had quickly come for Alise to go to NEST.<p>

Days prior to that Wednesday morning, she spent her last days at the Witwicky home with her new family. With each day getting closer to her departure, Mrs. Witwicky was getting more beside herself. Every moment she could she spent taking Alise from place to place, showing her every corner of South Gate and trying to spend as much 'mother-daughter' time with her as possible. The two didn't eat lunch at home that whole remaining week. As much as Mrs. Witwicky didn't want to admit it, she was trying to hold herself together by keeping busy. Though she was thrilled that her new daughter had gotten a job that made her happy, she was going to miss her severely.

She also went on a photographing frenzy, determined to have photos of her before she left. On one occasion, Alise and Sam had been sitting on the couch playing video games when she came bustling into the room, her camera in hand.

"Up, up, up!" she commanded quickly, practically buzzing with excitement. The two exchanged a glance before pausing the game and rising slowly to their feet, only to be guided over to the center of the room. She raised the camera in front of her face. "Now I want nice, big smiles out of both of you!"

"Oh, mom," Sam started to complain. "Do we really have to do this?"

She then put her hands on her hips and gave Sam a pointed looked.

"Samuel," she said sharply. "Alise is leaving us in a matter of days and I'll be damned if I do not get a photo of the two of you before she does! Now stand up straight, and _smile!"_

Alise and Sam laughed.

"Okay, mom, chill," Sam said lightly, and he put his arm around Alise's waist. She leaned back against him, and the two smiled as the flash went off.

Sam and Mr. Witwicky were doing better than the Mrs., but they were still feeling the affects of her soon to be departure also. Sam and his 'sister' spend time together by going to the movies or playing video games (Alise was surprisingly very good at some,) or they just hung out with Bee in the garage. Sam was also going to miss her dearly. He liked having another young person around the house, and not only did she make Bee happy, but she also was just fun to be around. He never knew he'd like having a sibling so much, and he had a feeling if it was anyone other than her, it wouldn't be the same.

Mr. Witwicky was going to miss his new daughter, too. Though he didn't have lunch dates or shopping excursions with her like Mrs. Witwicky did, or laugh with her along with her alien friend like Sam, he had spent many hours with her teaching her all the useful knowledge he could think of. What he taught her ranged from car maintenance to home repair to worldly advice, and he liked to tell her these things because she _listened._ Having a teenaged son who thought he knew everything and a wife whose response to these teachings was normally, "but that's what I have you for," it was refreshing change of pace to have someone who actually gained something from his lessons. She was also just a nice presence to be around, the room lighting up whenever she walked into it. He was going to miss that the most.

Mikaela had come over a few more times before she left also. The two didn't make many outings however, instead opting to stay in the Witwicky garage. They both found it to be their comfort place, and that they would rather be there together than anywhere else. Mikaela didn't get to see her off the day she left, but she did two days prior. Before she left the garage that night, she shared with Alise a lasting hug, shed some tears, and gave her one last piece of advice.

"If anyone gets too close, kick 'em where it hurts." With that, she kissed her on the check and walked out of the garage. Bee, who was in the room at the time, gave a firm chirp of agreement. Alise found it slightly amusing that everyone wasn't very worried about her being on a government island inhabited by alien robots, but that they were afraid the _humans _would do something to her. She was touched at their worry, but ultimately knew they had nothing to fret about. She knew Epps, Lennox, and the Autobots wouldn't let anything happen to her in the slightest.

The one person, however, who was most definitely taking her impeding departure the hardest was unsurprisingly, Bee. Every day was leading closer and closer to her leaving him, and it was killing him on the inside. He felt as if his Spark was going to tear out of his chest with every passing day, and the only time he felt whole again was when she slept on his chest at night, where he could watch over her. He tried not to let it show how much her leaving was ripping him apart. He didn't want her to feel guilty or like she couldn't leave him behind. He was mostly successful in this endeavor, but he couldn't hold back the pained look he would get whenever someone would mention it in front of him.

The two of them most definitely spent the most time together before that Wednesday. She slept in the garage with him for the remaining days she was there at night and during the day, when she wasn't being whisked away by one of the other Witwickys or Mikaela, the two would take drives all around South Gate, normally not having any destination or purpose. They were just to be in each other's comforting presence.

However, on one particular trip, the two decided to get out of South Gate. Deciding to just go where the wind took them, they ended up in Los Angeles after only a bit of driving. The large city wasn't too far away from South Gate so it wasn't exactly a trip, but they wanted to see what the city had to offer anyway. Not knowing where to start, Bee searched the World Wide Web for things to do in the city and he found some places to go. They didn't drive based on how close anything was, just if they wanted to go there at that exact moment.

The two had a great time driving around the city, even though the traffic was horrendous. Some of the places they ended up at were driving through Robertson Blvd., where Bee said a lot of famous people shopped and dined, Sunset Blvd., and to her utter amusement, Bel-Air. She almost died when Bee started to play the theme song to the _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _in the car, and was laughing so hard she wasn't making any noise, her stomach hurting. Her favorite site that they went to, however, was when they drove along the Malibu Coast.

The coast was beautiful and clear, and Alise asked Bee to roll down the window so she could take in a breath of the fresh salt air. After a few miles of driving, they pulled over on the road next to an entrance to the beach. There were other cars parked there, but they were the only living things there at the time. Alise opened the door and got out, taking a seat on Bee's hood and lying back against his front window. She closed her eyes, letting the sun shine upon her face, and started to absentmindedly run her fingers along his hood. Bee gave a gentle, content purr and Alise laughed, resting her cheek on the window.

After a moment, she looked up, taking in all the details of the area around them. She had only been to the beach a few times in her life, not living near any coast lines or ocean, but she loved the scenery. She thought the beach was beautiful to look at, and she noticed how everything seemed to go at a slower pace at the shore. Both the people and the creatures seemed to take their time around on the coast. In the distance, she saw dolphins jumping and surfers lazily sitting on their boards in the bright blue water. To add to the beauty, the sand was clean and there were dunes located at the side where birds of every space and size were taking residence. It looked like something on a postcard, and Alise marveled at how perfect it looked.

"Isn't it beautiful, Bee?" she asked him softly, curling herself on the hood contently. The two of them were perfectly comfortable and relaxed, the weight of the world and what was to come far away. They wanted to stay in this moment forever. He gave her a gentle chirp.

_"'For some moments in life, there are no words,'" _he voiced to her, lovingly. She recognized the voice as Willy Wonka. She smiled and nodded.

"I agree completely." They stayed in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the sand and the gulls chirping in the air. Alise thought she was going to fall asleep so was so content, but then she had an idea. Slowly moving off of Bee's hood, she asked him to open the door, which he did, and she reached across the seat to her purse in the passenger's side. Opening it, she reached in and pulled out her camera. She seemed to be taking it everywhere these days.

Just at that time a male surfer in a wetsuit, a large board with him, walked up the boardwalk from the beach and started to walk pass them. Alise gave Bee a wide smile, and he gave her a confused chirp in response.

"Wait here," she excitedly whispered to him, and before he had time to protest, she had already started to run to the surfer.

"Excuse me," she asked the man, taping him on the shoulder. He turned around, and she had to quickly jump back to avoid being hit by his surf board.

"Yeah?" he asked her, looking at her curiously.

"Can you take a picture of us-_me?" _she asked, gesturing to the camera in her hand and quickly correcting her mistake.

He laughed and nodded. He continued in the direction of his car and propped his board against it, leaving it there as he turned back towards her. Alise headed back to Bee and she smiled at him before turning back around.

"Sure thing, babe," the surfer said lazily, taking the camera. Bee's engine revved at the man warningly, as Alise sat on his hood again, lying down against the window again. However, the surfer, not realizing that Bee just threatened him, smiled at the car. "Nice wheels."

Alise laughed and ran her fingers along Bee's hood as a calming gesture, unbeknownst to the surfer. "Thanks." She laughed again. "Make sure you get him in the picture." She then smiled up at the camera, placing her head against the window.

As he took the picture, he gave Alise an amused smile. "Him?" he asked, chuckling, his eyes on the center of the camera as the flash went off. She sat back up and took back the camera.

"Yes," she said brightly. "Thanks!"

The surfer then nodded and walked away.

Alise looked at the picture on the camera and smiled. It looked prefect. In the photo, Alise was smiling brightly at the camera and the man had gotten a good portion of Bee in it too, instantly making it one of her favorites. To top it off, the beautiful coastline was in the background, making the picture just as beautiful as the postcard it should have been on.

"You take a nice picture, Bee," she said humorously, stepping inside the Camaro form. She held the camera with image up to the rearview window. A chuckle entered the car.

_"'I just have one of those faces,'" _he voiced, and Alise laughed at his remark. She would have the picture printed the moment she got the chance at home. She then rested her head on the steering wheel. It had been a wonderful day. She was going to miss him so much.

The very night before that Wednesday, Alise had walked into the Witwicky living room to find Sam watching television, Mrs. Witwicky reading a book in a chair in the corner, and Mr. Witwicky at the table doing work. Looking at her family, all separated from each other on the night before she was supposed to go, she realized what she wanted to do that night. Running into the kitchen and putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave, she popped the bag and then returned to the room.

"Hey guys?" she asked. All three heads turned towards her. "Can we all watch a movie or something in the garage? I just want to spend my last night with everyone together."

All the Witwickys looked at each other and then turned back to her, smiling.

"Of course, Alise," Mr. Witwicky said, a fond smile on his face. Sam and Mrs. Witwicky nodded in agreement. They picked one of Alise's favorite movies, _Ocean's Eleven, _and then walked out into the garage. Bee was surprised at first to see all the Witwickys coming in together, but then he felt his Spark warm when he was told the reason of their arrival. The two older Witwickys sat down on a loveseat that was recently put in the room, the bowl of popcorn setting between them, and Alise and Sam both took spots on Bee's shoulders. Putting in the movie, they watched it as a complete family. They laughed, yelled, and winced as one. As they did this, Alise felt so completely at ease and happy, being with the ones she cared about and who cared about her.

But after awhile, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of nerves form in the bottom of her stomach. Was she doing the right thing? she wondered to herself. She looked once more at the all the faces in the room. Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky's faces looking amused as they watched and sat next to each other, the two holding hands. Sam's laughing expression, who even after all he's been through was still able to do so. And Bee, _her _Bee, who looked over at her with the dearest, gentlest, and more sincere expressions, who she couldn't help but get closer to every day. Was she really going to leave them all behind, even if it would only be for a little while?

She thought to what she would be doing at NEST, helping the soldiers fight off the Decepticons in the smallest of ways. What they were doing was not for the faint-hearted, and she was proud to call these strong individuals her friends. What she was leaving to do would help not only them, but quite literally, the whole world. That's what she was leaving to do. And that's why she was still going to go.

So instead of fretting over the last few hours of her time with her family, she decided to enjoy it. Her time was limited, and she was going to make the most of it.

* * *

><p>That Wednesday, Alise had gotten up earlier than she normally did. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, and Alise had to start to prepare. All of the Autobots, Epps, Lennox, and the rest of the NEST soldiers were coming to pick her up at 9. Apparently the air transportation they would be taking was located in Southern California, even further south than South Gate, and the Witwicky home was on the way there. She woke up on the chest of her Bee to see him looking down at her. She wanted to spend that last night in the garage with him, clinging with all her might to the last moments they had together. He gave her a gentle, yet unconvincing smile.<p>

_"_Good morning," he said gently, taking a small lock of her hair and twisting it gently in his massive fingers. She turned her head and kissed on of his fingers lightly.

"Morning," she said softly. Then she added solemnly, "Today's the day."

His unrealistic smile faded and his eyes dimmed. He nodded. Sitting up, Alise placed her hand on his finger and rested her head on it, looking up at him. He bent his face down and they connected their foreheads for a moment. Alise closed her eyes. A feeling of comfort and familiarity passed between them for a moment, but it quickly faded. It didn't stop the inevitable.

"You sh-hould get-t ready," Bee said gently and unwillingly. Alise opened her eyes to see that his were closed. She nodded once.

"Okay," she replied, but her voice cracked. She hoped she wouldn't get too emotional too soon, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. She could already feel the tears brimming at her eyes. Bee opened his and looked at her sadness with a crestfallen expression. He took his hand and held her to his cheek as she wrapped her arms tightly around his face. She started to sob, not being able to hold it in. The sound started to tear Bee's Spark to pieces. He knew he had to be strong for her, but he wasn't feeling strong at the moment. Instead he just held her close as her tears continued to fall.

After a few moments of this, Alise had finally picked herself up and started to walk out of the garage, leaving him with a gentle kiss on his bottom lip and a promise that she would return soon. She didn't really have much to accomplish that morning, mainly just cleaning herself up, eating, and saying the rest of her goodbyes. She knew the tears she had just shed and wiped from her face wouldn't be the only ones that would appear that morning.

She didn't have any packing to do either. All of her needed items were still packed in her suitcases from Arizona. In fact, they were almost untouched since they were placed in her room the night she got back. The only thing she did with them was take out her camera and photo album. She had taken many pictures of her new family, and almost all of them were currently residing in the album, including the one of her and Bee from Los Angeles.

She hoped that she would be the first one up and about, but when she walked into the house, she was greeted with an odd, yet warming sight. Standing in the living room in front of her were the three Witwickys, all smiling at her. Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky were already dressed for the day, but Sam was still in his night clothes, a smile still present as face anyway. He was holding something behind his back.

"What's going on?" Alise asked as she entered, walking over to stand in front of them. Mrs. Witwicky started to speak, tears brimming at her eyes.

"We wanted to show you something," she said softly, her voice cracking. She took a calming swallow and nodded to Sam. Smiling brightly, he took out what was behind his back. Tears immediately started to leak from Alise's eyes.

It was the picture of her and Sam, the one taken just days earlier, placed a wooden frame. In the photo, Sam, wearing his lazy grin, had his hand wrapped around her waist as she gave the camera a bright smile, her head resting against his shoulder. She put a hand over her mouth, not knowing what to say. Emotion was ripping through her, and she had lost the ability to talk.

"We wanted-" Mrs. Witwicky cut herself off, starting to choke on her own words. "We wanted to have a picture of our two children together, before the one left." Gently taking the picture frame out of Sam's hands, she walked over to one of the tables in the room and placed it on it, adjusting it slightly. She then turned back towards Alise, tears streaming down her face. "This is so you know you will _always _have a home here."

Alise let out a sobbing noise, and she walked up and embraced Mrs. Witwicky tightly. The tears from each other's faces were leaking onto the other's shirts, and the two stayed in this position for at least five minutes.

"Thank you," Alise breathed as she clung to the older woman. "I don't know what to say-"

"You don't need to say anything," Mr. Witwicky said to her, walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You've given us so much, Alise. We wouldn't want you to come home anywhere but here."

"Yeah, Lise," Sam added. "It just won't be the same here without you here anymore. We're gonna miss you."

Tears were now _flooding _her face.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much!" she cried, and then she wrapped the three in a giant bear hug. Looking into all their faces, she noticed that not only Mrs. Witwicky's face was full of tears, but that water was brimming in the eyes of Sam and Mr. Witwicky as well. The sight both warmed her heart, and broke it down. She was going to miss them dearly.

* * *

><p>9 o'clock had come quicker than any of them expected. The time had seemed to not only fly, but soar out the window. It was almost exactly on the hour when a rumble started to sound through the neighborhood. Moments later, a parade of bright, large colored vehicles pulled into the street. The first was Optimus's Petebilt form, colorful as ever with its red and blue flames. Next was Ratchet's rescue Hummer, followed by Ironhide's Topkick. However, following at the end of the line of Autobots was a navy blue car that Alise didn't recognize. Lastly, after all the colored vehicles, were three black vans, which she assumed held the remaining NEST soldiers.<p>

All the Witwickys and Alise were standing outside when they rolled in, and they all cringed at the sound of the tires screeching in protest as they came to a stop. When they came to a halt, out of Ironhide stepped Epps and Lennox. They walked up to the four in the driveway, smiles on their faces. Epps and Lennox both embraced the two women and shook hands with the two men, greetings being exchanged between them. Epps then turned to Alise and smiled.

"All packed?" he asked. Alise looked at the suitcases at her sides and her purse next to them. She gently nodded.

"I think so," she responded, a small smile on her face. He nodded in approval.

"Great. The three of us will be ridding with Ironhide, but when we get to the clearing to take off, Lennox and I are gonna fly with our men. You'll stay with him though." Alise nodded in understanding. "Any last goodbyes?"

She nodded again.

"I just need a moment."

They gently smiled, and then started to carry her stuff over to Ironhide as she headed in the direction of the garage. She opened the door and walked in. Bee looked at her as she did this, a faraway look in his eyes.

"They're here," she said gently, stating the obvious. He nodded in reply, looking away. "You going to come out?" He nodded again. He looked as if he was about to transform when she said, "Wait." He looked at her, his blank expression replaced with a confused one. She walked up to him. "I want to say bye first."

Bee let out a shaky sigh. He quickly reached down and picked her up, bringing her directly to his face. She immediately wrapped her arms around his face and hugged him tightly, him doing the same to her with his fingers. Alise started to release tears once more, but she wasn't sobbing like before. She placed gentle kisses along his face and then buried hers in his. Bee ran his fingers through her hair, savoring every strand, remembering the texture and feel. He memorized her scent and her touch, and he ran his metal lips over her forehead, giving her the closest thing he could to a kiss of his own. He pulled away from her gently to look her in the face.

"I'll be wait-ting right h-here," he told her promisingly, "for you to come bac-ck." He made this promise with all his Spark.

Alise let out a choked noise and placed her forehead back on his.

"I know," she said shakily. "I know you will."

He held her tighter for a moment. "If anything happens-s to you-"

"Nothing will," she cut him off, assuring him. "I will be back. I will be alright." He nodded. With a fresh trail of tears running down her face, she choked out, "I going to miss you. So, so much."

"I already mis-ss you," he said softly. "Stay safe."

She nodded and gave him one last lingering kiss, and one last lingering hug.

He then unwillingly put her down on the ground, both knowing it was time for her to go. Bee transformed into his Camaro form and Alise opened the large garage door for them to exit. Before they did, Alise rested her hand on his hood, letting it linger there for a moment. The metal warmed at her touch. She gave him a small smile, and then withdrew. He drove up next to Sam and she walked next to him. Lennox was standing there with the Witwickys when they reached the tiny group, him and Mr. Witwicky speaking.

"Keep my girl safe," he told Lennox sternly, who nodded solemnly.

"Of course, Ron." Mr. Witwicky nodded at him, shook his hand, and then walked back to Ironhide. The group turned towards Alise.

"I guess I should be off," she said lightly, and they all nodded. She gave the three humans all long hugs and lastly gave Bee a small kiss on his hood. Knowing that would be the last touch she would give him in a long time made her heart twist painfully. The thought hit her like a bullet. She then knew she couldn't deny what she felt for him then. So with her insides in pieces, started to walk towards Ironhide.

The door opened to her and Epps was there, laughing almost to the point of tears as he pulled her in. The sight almost made her forget about her torn heart for a moment.

"What'd I miss?" Alise asked curiously, willing to take her off her sad departure.

Epps laughed. "We were just saying that we should try and find 'Hide a girl. You know, soften him up a little," he answered with a smirk on his face.

'Hide grunted roughly. "The probability of my courting of a human femme is highly unlikely," he replied, making Lennox and Epps's laughter grow. Alise smiled also. She was glad she would be riding with them.

She looked out the window and back to her family who were still standing there, watching the cars. She also saw Sam say something to Bee. She waved to them, but they didn't wave back. She was a little shocked at first, but then quickly realized that they wouldn't be able to see her through the tinted windows of the Topkick. She put her hand down and just looked at them. All their faces, whether they had happy expressions or sad ones, were mixed with tears. But the face that she wanted to see the most she couldn't, because his Camaro form wouldn't allow that. She drew in a deep sigh, trying to calm herself.

With that, the Autobots started to pull away, taking her with them, one single thought passing through her mind.

_I love you._


	33. Wash

Hey everyone! Wow, this took longer to post than I thought. Sorry 'bout that. To make up for it, you all get to meet Wash! And his picture is up on my profile. Also, the horror movie poll is now up! Please take a moment to cast your vote. You all decide what movie I use! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>The ride to the clearing where their air transportation was waiting for them had only taken a little more than 2 and a half hours, and Alise had no idea where they were. By the time their short journey was coming to a close, they were traveling on a large dirt road, surrounded by nothing but sand. When she asked Lennox where in the world they were, all he said was that they were in one of the government inhabited deserts near the Mexican border. Not that that made it any more specific. There were probably dozens of those.<p>

The ride over had been smooth enough. Even though she didn't show any outward signs of being distressed, Alise was able to calm down after a half an hour into the ride. Listening to the sounds of 'Hide's grunts and Epps and Lennox's laughter was enough to give her ease and chase away the feelings of sorrow from leaving her family and Bee. But even though her brother-like soldiers were able to keep most the hollow feeling in the heart whole, there was still a little ache there that wouldn't go away. She knew there was only one person could fill it.

When they arrived at their destination, Alise's eyes widened and her mouth hung open a little as they pulled into the clearing. Appearing to the right out her window, hidden from her view earlier by a high sand dune, were three massive aircraft waiting in the middle of the desert. Gray in color and at least a few hundred meters long, the three planes themselves were very similar in shape and size, but they were different from any other aircraft she had ever seen before. Their wings had a certain curve to them that was unfamiliar to her and the body of the plane looked inflated in a way, as if made to hold inhumanly large objects.

The form and sheer enormousness of the crafts was truly astonishing and Alise was lost in their craftsmanship. As her eyes memorized the aircraft, she noticed that beneath them was a large, paved, long road, undeniably a runway, colored to look the color of the sand from a distance, but dark enough that you could still tell the difference from close up.

Epps looked over to see her mesmerized state and let out an amused laugh.

"Beauties aren't they?" he asked her. She nodded in response without looking at him, the shocked look still on her face. This made him give out another chuckle. "They're gonna be our rides to Diego Garcia. They're the _Liberty, _the _Unity, _and the _Tyger Pax."_

"We had to get them especially made so they could support the Autobots' weight," Lennox said, sticking his head up from the back seat. "They'd be in the running for the largest cargo planes in the world. If they existed, of course," he added with a smirk.

Epps nodded in agreement. "They're certainly one of a kind. They were designed to be cargo craft though, so it will basically be pitch black in them. Flight'll be pretty long, too. We'll be riding in _Unity _to the base with our men and the new recruits. Optimus and Ratchet'll be in _Pax, _and you, 'Hide, and Jolt will be in _Liberty."_

Alise finally turned to face them.

"Jolt?" she asked, confused. She didn't recognize the name.

'Hide answered this question. "He is one of our fellow Autobot soldiers. He answered Prime's message to our presence on Earth and arrived a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Alise answered. She hadn't realized that there were more Autobots in out somewhere in the universe, and yet it made sense. Cybertron was an entire planet. Why wouldn't there be other survivors? "What's he like?"

"He's a good soldier," 'Hide responded. "Doesn't say much, but he obeys orders and is useful in battle. He's an electrics specialist."

"Okay," Alise said. "Is there anyone else arriving?"

"Yes. We received messages from three of our comrades. Their names are Sideswipe, Mudflap, and Skids. There was also a possible communication link with a femme named Arcee, but the connection was very poor. We hope to hear from any other survivors. Sideswipe should be coming into Earth's orbit in a matter of days. The twins, however, will be a week or so at the least."

"Twins?"

"Yes. The two are brothers."

Taking in all this new information, Alise sat back and looked back to the aircraft. A soft smile came to her face. The thought of meeting new Autobots was exciting.

"So how about them?" she continued. "What are they like?"

'Hide didn't say anything. Instead, he gave a rough, short grunt. Alise's face scrunched in confusion. She turned to Epps and Lennox.

"Am I missing something?"

Lennox chuckled. "Apparently Mudflap and Skids aren't exactly the most... _intelligent _of beings in the universe."

"How so?"

Epps laughed. "The _human_ term that would fit them best would be 'wannabe gangsters.' When we first heard about them, that's what Ratch called them. Well, actually, the first term he used was 'slagged in the brain,' but _then _he called them that. We thought they were exaggerating until we listened to the message they sent to the Autobots and, well," Epps stopped for a moment and hung his head, chuckling to himself. "Frankly, I'm a little worried about having them on base."

"And Sideswipe apparently has a talent for pranks," Lennox finished. Ironhide rumbled beneath them.

"I was one of his favorite targets on Cybertron," 'Hide grumbled to the group. "I doubt that will change." All three humans laughed at the bot's expense.

"Soldiers are soldiers, 'Hide," Lennox said after a moment. He only grunted in response.

All of the vehicles drove over to where the aircraft were parked, lining up in a straight row a couple hundred yards away from them. Then simultaneously, the backs of the large planes were let down, creating ramps for the vehicles. Lennox and Epps started to stand up, and one of 'Hide's doors opened for them.

"That's our cue to go," Lennox said. He reached over and gave Alise a tight hug. "We'll see you in a few hours, okay?" Alise nodded against his shoulder and he released her, giving her a smile before exiting the Topkick. Then Epps wrapped her in an embrace also.

"Will you be okay?" he asked her, looking her in the eyes. "I could always stay here if you want me, too." He wanted to make sure she would be okay. He knew having 'Hide with her would make her feel better, but it was still a long flight to be in the dark without other people.

She gave him a smile and nodded sincerely. "No, Epps. Go with Lennox and the men. 'Hide and I will have a little bonding time, won't we rust bucket?" She smirked at the rearview window.

'Hide grunted. "Don't get used to calling me that, girly."

Alise turned back to Epps and smiled widely. "Yeah, I think I'll be good."

Epps nodded. "Okay. See you in a bit." He then followed after Lennox and exited.

Alise watched out 'Hide's window as Lennox and Epps walked over to one of the black vans that trailed behind the Autobots. The doors immediately opened at their arrival and they were greeted with open hands and exclamations and yells of joy and amusement that she could barely hear. The looks on their faces upon seeing their men changed from cool and collected to elated and humored. They were pulled into the opened van with all their comrades and the door was quickly pulled closed behind them. Alise smiled.

The leader of the row, Optimus, started to drive his Peterbilt form into one of the awaiting aircraft and he was followed closely by Ratchet. The two made their way up the ramp and into the back of the plane. When they were both fully inside, the ramp lifted up, sealing the two in.

Next were Alise and 'Hide. The Topkick form drove to the middle plane between the two others and speed up a little when they reached the ramp. There was a slight bump when they drove up it and Alise jumped a little in her seat, but afterwards it was smooth ride into the plane.

When they first entered, Alise noticed that they weren't the only living things in the craft. There were a few soldiers walking around in the middle of the plane. All of them seem to have a purpose, either carrying supplies over to a certain location or strapping crates to the walls for the flight. As they entered, a few of the soldiers looked up to watch the Topkick park in the middle of the massive airship, but most of them carried on with their work, unfazed by the Autobot appearance.

Alise looked up at the inside of the plane. It was still enormous in size, but it looked slightly smaller from the inside. She noticed that it was large enough that maybe Bee or Ironhide would be able to stand in it, but most definitely not Optimus. It was very wide in size, also, probably about the size of a little less than half of a football field. The plane was dark inside, the only main light source coming in from the opening they just came from.

A short moment after they pulled in, the blue car Alise now knew as Jolt drove in also, parking next to them. He didn't say anything as he did this, but he blinked his headlights at Ironhide, making him grunt in response. Besides that, he didn't make any other contact. The ramp behind them then started to close and after a moment, they were sealed in, the light source disappearing. The place was pitch black in front of them.

Alise automatically leaned back into 'Hide's seating, the surrounding darkness making her feel uncomfortable, but then she heard a command of "Hit the lights!" by one of the soldiers. There was the sound of a breaker of some sorts, and then a faint glow illuminated the inside of the plane. It was light enough that you would be able to see about a foot or so in front of you, but that was about it. Alise couldn't see across the plane. She wondered for a moment how the soldiers who were still on the floor when the lights went out would make it to a safe location for takeoff, but then she noticed that on the floor in front of where the walls would be were short neon blue lines, glowing to mark the way. 'Hide and Jolt then backed up close to one of the walls of the plane so that they wouldn't be thrown back during takeoff.

"What time will it be when we get there?" Alise asked, curious to know the answer.

"The flight will durate for about 22 hours," 'Hide answered, "and the time different is about 11 hours compared to that of California. It should be around 10 at night over there when we arrive."

Alise nodded her head in thanks and stayed quiet.

There was no movement or sound for about 10 minutes or so, when suddenly a voice came over the speaker system.

_"All personnel are to report to the designated safe zones in the aircraft for takeoff. _Liberty _will launch in t minus 2 minutes. I repeat, t minus 2. Instructions will be given when personnel are authorized to walk about the aircraft."_

The voice then cut off. Alise shifted a little in her seat. She felt like she should be going something like the soldiers were, but she knew that the safest place for her was right where she was sitting, in 'Hide. As if proving her current thought, the seatbelt slide over her and wrapped tightly around her. There would be no moving for her.

"Better hang on tight, girly," 'Hide told her, and she nodded in response in the rearview window. She also gripped the seats a little. She swallowed thickly.

"'Hide?" He grunted in reply. "Is it alright if I'm a little nervous?"

"About what exactly?" he asked her.

"Everything."

'Hide let out a short chuckle.

"Everything is going to be fine, Alise," he told her assuringly. "You are skilled in your profession and will be an excellent addition to NEST. And I promised Bumblebee that I would look after you myself. You have nothing to fear."

Alise let out a soft sigh that she didn't know she was holding in. "Thanks, 'Hide."

"Of course."

The voice on the intercom came back then and started to say a countdown. When it got down to the last five numbers, the plane started to shake with anticipation.

_"5...4...3...2...1-"_

The last number was barely spoken before the plane took off and Alise was jolted into 'Hide's seating. She could feel the plane racing on the runway below them and she knew that the speed in which they were going was not the normal speed of a flight takeoff. Of course she had to remember that this wasn't a normal plane. After a moment or so of this, she felt the plane tip upwards and rise into the sky. They stayed in the position of being tilted upwards for a few minutes, the plane soaring higher and higher into the sky before they leveled out. Then the speed she was feeling prior seemed to stop. They were still moving, but there was more of a coasting feeling now. It was calmer. They had left California behind.

Suddenly the voice on the intercom came back.

_"We are currently maintaining a normal cursing speed. All personnel are now authorized to walk about the aircraft. All will be notified if this should change."_

After the announcement, Alise started to see vague outlines of movement in the dim light of the aircraft which informed her that the soldiers were up and about. Watching the soldiers moving around and knowing that all she could do for the next 22 hours was sit, she suddenly felt very sleepy. It had been a long morning, and Alise's eyelids were in danger of closing on her, the events of the day finally taking their toll on her. Positioning herself into the nook between the seat and the door, she put her feet on the seat and rested her head on the seatbelt.

"Might as well get some sleep, 'Hide," she mumbled to him, burying her head in the seat.

"Agreed," he responded. He suddenly sounded very tired also.

She quickly peaked over at the time on the dash. It read 11:42. She then placed her forehead back on the seat, but she didn't close her eyes right away. Her thoughts were starting to turn to Bee. While lying in Ironhide certainly surrounded her with the feeling of safety, it wasn't the same. Bee let off a gentle and caring feel while 'Hide was all rough and tough. And though she loved her gruff Autobot brother, she longed for her Bee. With that in mind, her heart started to sink a little, a sharp ache there. What she would give at that moment to be sitting on his shoulder or lying on his chest... She then closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her as a single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Alise's eyes started to slowly open a little a few hours later. Woken by nothing but an ended dream, she blinked a few times to waken herself a little before she turned her head to the side slightly. Remembering she was in the Topkick, she looked over at the dashboard to see that everything was turned off. She automatically knew that this meant 'Hide was asleep. Trying her best not to move, she closed her eyes again, planning on going back to sleep. However, as she began to drift off, there was a sharp bang on the side of the door she was lying on.<p>

Multiple things happened then at once. Alise let out a startled yell, completely surprised at the sudden noise. 'Hide awoke with a start, also letting out a surprised noise; however he also started to charge up his weapons, his military instinct taking over. Jolt, who was resting next to them, did the same. And outside where the two Autobots were was the sound of a startled man yelling.

"Hey, _hey!" _he called out. "Cool it, 'Hide! It's just me!"

It was silent for a moment. Then 'Hide let out a low growl.

"You're _really _pushing it, Wash," he all, but snarled at the unseen man. Then there was a laugh from the outside. Alise, her hand over her beating heart, looked out the window.

Standing below the window but a few feet any from the seething Autobot was a twenty-something dark-skinned man. He was about six feet tall more or less and physically fit, sporting accented muscles. He was wearing the familiar military grab that Alise was used to seeing on Lennox and Epps, only it was missing a few medals that she had noticed on theirs. The young man was wearing a humored smile on his face, and she noticed he had white, near perfect teeth. When she looked through the window, she was noticed by the man, and he flashed this gleaming smile towards her.

"Hello!" he called up to her. "I was wondering if I could have a moment."

Alise was confused by the request, but nodded. Ironhide opened the door for her to exit and she carefully stepped down from the Topkick with the help of a hand from the man.

"Thanks," she said as she exited. "Can I help you?"

The man chuckled. "Actually, I wanted to introduce myself. You're Alise, right?" She nodded. "My name is Corporal Nathan Wash. Most people around here just call me Wash, though." He chuckled and held out his hand which Alise took. They withdrew as he continued. "Epps and Lennox told me that you'd be one of the interpreters I'd be working with. I heard you were traveling with 'Hide so I decided to see if could talk to you for a moment. Sorry if I scared you."

Alise laughed. "I don't think I'm the one you'd have to worry about," she said. "I thought 'Hide here was gonna bring out the big guns." 'Hide grunted in agreement. "Let sleeping Autobots lie I guess."

Wash laughed, also. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"Well, in any case, it's nice to meet you. Did you meet any of the other interpreters yet?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. There's five of us all together. I met two, Parker Cliff, who speaks Iranian and Turkish, and Latif. God bless 'em he's the nicest guy, but I'm not going to try and pronounce his last name. He speaks Swahili."

"And the last one?"

"Not sure about him. Haven't met him yet or know his name. I heard he speaks Japanese, Chinese, and something else, though." He laughed. "That's our Motley Crue."

Alise laughed. "Yeah, we sound like a typical Brady Bunch." She smirked and gestured to the Topkick next to her. "I say 'Hide here's Alice."

Wash burst out in laughter, gripping his stomach. 'Hide growled next to them.

"Though I do not understand your pop culture references that you use to belittle me, judging by his reaction it can't be good."

Alise chuckled. "Don't worry about it, 'Hide. All in good fun." He grunted.

When his laughing silenced, Wash turned to Alise and smiled again.

"It was good meeting you, Alise," he said earnestly. "Oh, and this is for you." He bent over and picked up a small package near his feet that she didn't notice was there before. Handing it to her, she noticed it was warm and that there was a faint, delicious smell surrounding it. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, causing her to blush a little in embarrassment. Wash laughed. "Didn't think we'd let you starve, did you? It's not half bad. Luckily you got on the plane where the chef is being transported. Everyone else is probably getting some brown mush concoction, but _we _got Chief with us."

"Chief?"

"Yeah, that's what we call him." She nodded in understanding. "Oh, and if you need to use the little girl's room, follow the green lights." He pointed over to the corner of one of the walls, and Alise saw the location he was talking about. She nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," she told him. He nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get to your dinner. Shout if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks again!"

"No problem." With that he walked away, giving her a parting wave. The door to the Topkick opened back up behind her. Alise tossed up in the package first and then started to climb up his large form, struggling on the way up. When she finally made it, the door closed behind her.

"So how do you know him?" she asked him as she sat down and started to open her package. She opened the small box and saw that it contained a hot, delicious looking sandwich. Her mouth watered as she picked it up and bit into it. It tasted wonderful.

"I got to know him when we were stationed with Lennox and Epps's men after Mission City," he responded. Alise nodded.

She ate her sandwich quickly, careful not to get any crumbs on 'Hide's seating. When she finished, she once again felt the waves of exhaustion hit her. She looked over and saw that it was 4:22. They still had a long way to go.

"I'm going back to sleep, 'Hide," she told him. "Promise you won't threatened to blow up the next Good Samaritan that comes by."

He huffed. "No guarantees. Sedate now. "

"Yeah, yeah," she responded with a chuckled. "Night."

"Goodnight."


	34. Base

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for this late post. School's ending soon and I have a lot on my plate before it finally wraps up. I promise once school ends, the posts will become more regular. Just bare with me 'till June! Please review and tell me what you think! As a reminder, the poll for what scary movie you think Alise and the guys should watch is still on my profile and so is the picture of who Wash is based off of! Hope you all enjoy!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>After 22 very long hours of riding in the <em>Liberty, <em>the island of Diego Garcia was finally in view. The sky around the plane was dark, and the current time of the military base was 10:15 pm. Alise had spent her day on the ship mostly with Ironhide, but had come out during meals with an invitation from Wash. During those times she was able to meet some other of soldiers that were Wash's comrades and Lennox and Epps's men. She even got to meet the famous Chief. However, after these small gatherings she always returned to Ironhide. When she did, he was usually talking to Jolt, though she never heard what he actually sounded like.

She didn't talk to Jolt the entire trip. She didn't know why, but she didn't get a very welcoming feeling from him. Not that he was hostile, just that he didn't want to be there.

She wasted time while sitting in the Topkick by reading the few books she had packed with her, painting her dull nails (receiving a stern warning from 'Hide to keep the paint off his leather), and flipping through the pages of her photo album. She couldn't do that last activity for very long, however. At one point, she crossed an old picture of her and Sal from a few years prior, and it made her cringe. She had quickly closed the album and repacked it. After that she took a short nap before returning to her books again.

They landed at Garcia a few minutes after the island came into view. Alise and the soldiers had been eating dinner when the man on the intercom announced that they needed to find their safe flying zones once more, and she had to rush back to her seat with Ironhide. When she had managed to pull herself into the Topkick, the seatbelt quickly locked her in. Not long after, the plane then started to tilt forward and after a few moments, she felt the island's runway appear beneath them. After a few minutes of seemingly aimless driving on the paved way, the plane came to an abrupt stop, jolting both her and 'Hide forward a little. With the engine still on, the opening that they had originally come through to get into the back started to go down. A dim light poured in, and the ramp was created for them once more for them to exit. Ironhide turned his Topkick form around in the middle of the aircraft and then drove straight out the archway into the open air.

A bright light shined in Alise's eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust, and she then realized that it was a spotlight that was blinding her. The rest of the world around her was dark and they were still on the runway that they had landed on. Looking around, she saw that there was a large building in front of them, one of its walls missing to act as a massive doorway for the Autobots to move through in their bipedal forms. It was fully lit from the inside. To their sides, she saw the rest of the runway which was dressed at the sides with more spotlights. Ironhide started to drive towards the building, Jolt following behind.

Driving through the large entrance, the first thing Alise took into detail was the sheer enormousness of the building. Looking at the structure more closely, she realized that it more so resembled an airline hanger than anything else. There were walkways that were hanging from the ceiling around the room and one plane was already residing in one of the far sides. Alise assumed this was the _Tyger Pax, _and that Optimus and Ratchet were most likely walking around somewhere. To confirm her suspicions, she turned her head and saw that standing over on the completely opposite side of the hanger were the two in their bipedal forms. Ironhide, also seeing his comrades, pulled over to the side of the hanger and stopped.

"Step out for a moment, girly," 'Hide said suddenly, opening the door next to her. "And take your stuff with you."

Alise nodded and reached in the back for her suitcases. She pulled the two forward and carefully placed them on the ground next to the Topkick before stepping out herself. She placed the two items against the wall as 'Hide transformed next to her. When he was at full height, he carefully bent over and held out his hand for her to climb on.

"Come on," he told her. "Let's go see Prime and Hatchet." She chuckled at his statement and got on. He slowly lifted her up to his shoulder and she climbed on and sat down. She noticed how different it was sitting on 'Hide's shoulder than it was from Bee's. His was boarder and more rigid, but he was slightly easier to sit on because their box shape kept her from falling off. When she was settled and she had a good grip, he started to walk over to the Autobot leader and medical officer. As they traveled forward, Alise heard large footsteps behind them. She looked and saw that Jolt was in his bipedal mode as well.

He was about the same size as Bee in height and stature, but didn't have the same body armor. His was the same blue color as his vehicle mode and looked as if he structure of a plane on some parts of him even though his alt form was a car. He also sported a pair of electric whips at his sides. He walked with careful steps, and he was always looking over his shoulder as if he was being followed. At one point as she was looking at him, their eyes made contact and she quickly turned away, blushing slightly.

When they were a few yards away from the two other Autobots, they turned towards the three and nodded.

"Ironhide, Alise," Optimus greeted. "I hope your flight was well."

'Hide grunted in response, and then Alise spoke. "It went well. Was yours?"

The Prime nodded. "Yes." He turned his head a little and looked past the two. "And you Jolt?"

Jolt looked up at him.

"It was fine," he said dully, no emotion in his voice. It was the first time Alise heard him speak, and she was beginning to believe that he wasn't very social. Optimus nodded to him and then turned to the two closer to him.

"The _Unity_ will be landing in about 5 minutes," he stated. "When they do, William and Robert will be directing their troops as to where they will be staying on base." Alise didn't recognize the name Robert at first, but then she realized that he must have been talking about Epps. She found it odd that she didn't know his first name until this point, and a little guilty. After he finished his statement, Optimus turned his full attention onto her. "Alise. To my knowledge, you will be staying in a separate quarters from the soldiers. William and Robert will be showing you to your room before showing their troops theirs. I recommend being ready when they arrive." Alise nodded in agreement. "Good."

As he said this, the sound of a plane riding the runway once more came from outside. The _Unity _had landed early. After a few more moments of the wheels of the plane steering on the surface, the sound of engine was the only noise polluting the air. Looking out one of the high windows from 'Hide's shoulder, she watched as the back of the plane opened and created a ramp once more, and the black vans drove out. Seconds later, they were entering the hanger, and stopping in front of the Autobots. Alise noticed that Jolt intentionally backed away from the vans as they entered, but she didn't put much more thought into it. Smiling, she watched as Lennox and Epps were the first and only to exit one of the vans and smile up at her, the door they used they used closing behind them. As Epps continued to walk towards her and 'Hide, Lennox went to the driver's window and said something to the driver. After a moment he pulled back, and the vans drove off.

"Hey, girl!" Epps yelled up to her, laughing at the sight of her on the weapons specialist's shoulder. Alise chuckled.

"Hey, Epps!" she called back down. 'Hide placed his hand in front of her and she gingerly got on, holding on as his placed her on the ground in front of Epps. When her feet touched the ground, he wrapped her in a large embrace. "How was your flight?"

Epps laughed and pulled away. "It was fine. Being with Lennox and the guys certainly makes for an entertaining ride." He chuckled to himself. "How was yours? I heard you rode with Wash. Did he introduce himself?" Just then, Lennox came up behind him.

"Hey, Lise," he said, and he pulled her into a hug also. Pulling back he said, "Yeah, did you met him?"

Alise nodded at the two. "Yeah, I did. He seems nice. Nearly scared the shit out of 'Hide and I last night though," she said with a laugh. "You should warn him about the dangers of sneaking up on a sleeping, trigger-happy robot."

Epps laughed heartily. "Someone pull a fast one on you, tough guy?" he said to 'Hide with a smirk. Ironhide grunted.

"He should count himself lucky that he wasn't turned into a pile of fleshy ash," he told them sternly. The three laughed below them. The two soldiers then turned to Alise.

"Tonight's going to be like an orientation night," Lennox told her. "We'll show our men around the base and their living quarters and introduce the recruits to the Autobots, but we won't go into major detail tonight. It's been a long time on the plane and they all need some rest. The real work starts tomorrow. We're going to be giving our men assignments, go over some basic safety measures, and putting them to work in the morning. For now, we thought we'd show you to your room. You'll be staying on the other side of the base with Wash and the other interpreters. Optimus tell you that?" Alise nodded. "Good. Have your stuff?"

"Yeah, it's over there," she pointed to her suitcases on the wall a few yards a way. Lennox nodded, then looked up to 'Hide.

"Mind giving us a ride?" he asked. 'Hide nodded once, and then proceeded to transform down into his Topkick form. The large vehicle's door opened for the three humans, and they quickly climbed inside.

"I'll meet up with you later," 'Hide said to the three remaining Autobots. Ratchet and Optimus nodded at him, but Jolt just stayed to the side and didn't say or do anything. Ironhide and the humans then started to drive away from the three, stopping only for a moment to gather Alise's belongings before driving towards her new room.

* * *

><p>"Ready to see it?" Epps asked her. The three humans (with Ironhide waiting a few feet behind them) were standing outside of Alise's new living quarters. Her room was nestled in a corner in the hallway where the rest of the interpreters were staying. Apparently all of the other language majors (save Wash) had arrived earlier and were already residing in their rooms for the night, so she wasn't able to meet the rest of them, but she wasn't complaining. After a day of not showering, she wasn't exactly feeling or looking her best, and she didn't want a dirty looking her to be the first impression they got of her.<p>

They had already shown her to where the restrooms and showers she could use were, and she was thankful that there was a separate women's room for her. She would most defiantly have felt awkward if she had to share the same showers as the soldiers. The location of her room was past the soldiers' quarters and the tech room, where all the communication with the government and the other countries would be taking place. She was told that this would be where she would spend most of her time working. After her very brief tour of the locations she would be using most, they had arrived at her room.

"Defiantly," she said with a smile. Epps nodded, and then proceeded to take out a key and unlock the door. When it opened up, he flicked on the light switch on the side of wall and opened the door wide for her to enter. She took a step inside.

The room was on the smaller size, but it was only a little smaller than her room at the Witwicky's. The walls were a neutral yet darker green, and the floor was made of wood. It had four pieces of wooden furniture in it: a medium-sized dresser with a mirror on it, a small bookshelf that had more width than height, a full sized bed with green bedding and two pillows, and a small nightstand next to the bed. On the stand was an alarm clock with the current time, which was 10:43. It was a charming little room, and Alise was glad to find that she liked it.

"Wow," she said as she walked in further. She examined the room closely before taking a seat on the bed.

"Nice isn't it?" Lennox said as the two others entered the room. "This is the military's first class. You really lucked out."

"I'll say," she said smoothing the bedding with her hand. "I don't know what to say."

Epps laughed. "You don't have to say anything. Just be happy you got a room this nice."

She laughed. "Don't worry. I am."

"Good. Now for our little gift..."

Alise, who had currently glanced over at the bookshelf, turned her head towards the men.

"Gift?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, just think of it as a little house warming present," Lennox said with a cheeky grin. Epps laughed. Lennox then pulled out a small box that Alise didn't realize he was holding, and he handed it to her as she looked up at them, dumbstruck.

"Guys," she said, shocked. "You didn't have to get me anything! Look at what you've done for me already-"

"Lise," Epps interjected. "Just open the damn box and say thank you."

She laughed and smiled up at them genuinely. She then started to open the small box in her hands. Because it wasn't wrapped, all it took was for her to open the top slots. She reached inside and pulled out a small, rectangular object that could fit in her hand. It was a flip-phone with a large antenna that could be pulled out.

"A phone?" she asked. She was happy for the gift, but confused. "I thought phones weren't allowed on base."

"Aaa, but this is a special phone," Epps clarified with a smile on his face. "It doesn't text, doesn't show your location, has unlimited minutes, and doesn't hold contacts. Well, all except for one."

"Oh?" she asked. "And what 'one' would that be?"

The two soldiers smirked at each other. "Well, actually, you should be finding out at any mome-"

The phone then started to vibrate in her hand. She looked at it and then to the soldiers and back, startled that it was being called. She looked at the number flashing on the front screen. It was _000-122-000. _She looked back to the soldiers, who were starting to exit the room.

"Breakfast is at 8, but we'll be up beforehand," Lennox said before they left. Epps left the key to the room on the nightstand by the bed. "'Night," he said with a smirk, and then he closed the door behind them.

Alise, confused at their sudden exit, let the phone vibrate one last time before she slowly opened it to answer. She lifted it slowly to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered, not knowing who to except on the other side of the line.

"Miss me yet?"

She almost dropped the phone. Her heart immediately started to pound, and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't believe her ears.

_"Bee?" _she asked unbelievingly, shocked. There was laugh on the line.

"Hey, belle," Bee said fondly. Alise gasped and placed her free hand over her mouth in shock. Hearing his voice was like a light shining down on her in the dark. Tears started to appear at the corners of her eyes.

"Bee..." she said, her voice cracking slightly as she was hit with a tidal wave of emotions."What are you... how are you... what's going on?" She laughed as she asked her last question.

Bee laughed also. It had only been a day since she left, but it felt like a lifetime already. When he didn't see her for a few hours at a time when she was home, it always felt like weeks to him, and he didn't know how he was going to make it through the next few months. Listening to her laugh, however, made the feeling of loneliness he was feeling melt from his Spark. He smiled on the other side of the line.

"I asked Lennox and Epps if there was a way I could talk to you while you were over there," he transmitted to her happily, elated to hear that she was excited to be talking to him. "This was what they came up with. They told me to call around now."

She laughed. "Yeah, perfect timing actually! I just got into my room."

"How is it?"

"It's comfy." She laid back on the bed. "It's the perfect size. The base is huge, though. I haven't even gotten a real tour yet and the place seems larger than South Gate."

"Just be careful," he said sternly, his voice turning completely serious. "The last thing I need you to do is get lost or hurt. Or Primus forbid _stepped on..._"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bee. Do you really think that someone would step on me?"

"Not intentionally, belle. You're more fragile than you think."

She chuckled once. "I'll be careful, Bee, don't worry."

"Don't worry," he grumbled. "Like that will happen."

She laughed. "I miss you, Bee," she said wistfully.

There was a whirring on the line before he answered.

"I miss you, too, belle," he said sadly. "It doesn't feel right without you here. I always feel like I'm missing something."

"Same here," she practically whispered. She then smiled to herself. "It doesn't feel right without my big bot bodyguard."

The two then laughed together, their harmony causing each other to feel perfectly at ease.

"So what time is it over there?" Alise asked.

"A little after 9 in the morning. Sam's still sleeping."

"How are they all?"

"They're alright," he said hesitantly. "Sam and Ron are hanging in there, but Judy's... a bit of a wreck."

Alise didn't respond. A stab of guilt had just hit her heart. The thought of Judy being in pain because of her departure was heartbreaking to her. The woman had truly become like her second mother.

"Belle?" Bee asked worriedly, when she didn't respond.

"Sorry, Bee. Just thinking."

"Don't be upset, Lise. They'll be okay. Just give them a few weeks and they'll start to get used to it. They'll miss you, but they'll get better."

"And you?"

He didn't answer right away.

"I won't be okay until you're home."

Alise felt all the butterflies in her stomach start to fly again. A warm feeling started to grow inside her. She knew she loved this bot. She just didn't know how to tell him.

"I'll be home soon enough, Bee," she told him. "Just wait and see."

She knew what she told him was a lie.

* * *

><p>Alise and Bee had continued to talk on her new phone for another hour and a half. It wasn't until Bee heard her try and stifle a yawn that they broke off their conversation, him insisting she needed to get some sleep. She unwillingly agreed, even though she knew it was true. She was tired. It took awhile before they hung up, however, neither one of them wanting to leave. When they finally did, Alise felt the little hole in her chest open up again, and she sighed heavily, knowing it would most likely not close up until they were together again.<p>

Alise quickly opened her suitcases and placed her belongings in the dresser and on the bookshelf. When that was done, she quickly put on her pajamas, an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and set her alarm clock to 7 o'clock. She then slipped into bed. Turning off the light, she waited for sleep to overtake her. However, it didn't come. She found the bed to be too cold and soft, lonely and unwelcoming. She quickly realized it was because it wasn't Bee.

With this thought in mind, she slipped into sadness. She stayed like this for about 30 minutes, just staring up at the ceiling. Was this how it was going to be every night without him? she wondered to herself. She hoped not. At this rate, she would never get to sleep for her entire stay there, which at this point was undecided. She could be there or a few months or a few years. The room suddenly felt hot and stuffy like it was suffocating her.

Wanting to clear her thoughts, she got up out of her bed and put on a pair of shoes. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea she had, but she wanted to just get out of the room. She wasn't going to go far, just move enough to work her legs. She exited her room and closed her door behind her. Walking quietly down the interpreter's hallway, she walked into the main, open space of the hanger.

It looked even larger in the dark. The only lights in the large space were a few dim spotlights to at least give the occupants of the building a sense of where they were going, but there were still a lot of large dark spaces that seemed endless when she looked at them. Though there was now a soft breeze on her face, she was beginning to think that it wasn't such a good idea to be walking around late at night. She suddenly felt even more alone than when she was in the room. Only slightly satisfied with her venture, she turned around to head back towards her room when a voice caught her.

"You should not be walking the grounds of the base late at night."

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Quickly looking around, she saw that only a few yards away was a certain Topkick waiting in the shadows. She placed her hand over her beating heart and walked to the massive vehicle.

"Dammit, 'Hide," she said slowly, trying to regain her breath. "You scared the shit out of me! What're you doing here?"

"My duty," he replied simply. "I'm keeping watch over you."

She shook her head. "Shouldn't you be guarding someone more important than me?"

"I am. William is under my immediate protection in times of battle. However, he is also a trained military officer who can look after himself when there is no immediate danger. You, however, are a tiny, defenseless femme, who most likely could not challenge even the smallest of men on this base."

"Gee, thanks, 'Hide."

He grunted in response.

"Why are you not recharging?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Something on your processor?"

She paused a moment before answering, blushing slightly when she did.

"I miss, Bee."

The weapons specialist didn't speak for a moment, but then, to her surprise, started to chuckle.

"The two of you have only been separated for a little over 24 hours and yet you act as if it has been millennia since you last saw one another. You can't recharge, and he's been asking for a status report every half an hour."

Alise smiled at him and laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Whatever."

She paused for a moment. A thought struck her, but she was a little nervous to ask it. She did anyway, knowing it was either that or a long night.

"Hey, 'Hide?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

He sighed deeply, but the driver's seat door opened almost immediately to her relief.

"Fine, girly."

She smiled up at him as she climbed in. She was certainly getting better and quicker with getting into the large form from having to do so for the last few days. She climbed in the backseat and laid out, using her arm as a pillow. She was in an awkward position, but she was uncomfortable nonetheless. Her eyelids suddenly felt like they had weights on them, and she closed them almost immediately.

"Thanks, 'Hide," she said sleepily. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he responded roughly.

Alise fell asleep then with a smile on her face, and Bee in her mind.


	35. Approved

Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm happy to say that this story will now have my undivided attention until finals, which are in two weeks. Sorry this took so long to put up. It's been an exhausting two weeks but I'm finally getting a bit of a break. This is mostly a filler chapter and I want to hash out a few details before I do a time skip and get to the Revenge of the Fallen arc. The kidnapping arc will take place after that one.

In the meantime, I'd really like to know what you guys think of the story so far. Do you like it, hate it, don't know what to think? I'd really like to know! Please review or send me a message. I'd love to know what you guys think! We're almost at 200 reviews! You guys are the best readers a girl could ask for! I'm so thankful for each one of you! Please continue being awesome!

We get to see some more Holoforms in this chapter! That of a certain weapons specialist… :D Yay! Thanks again everyone!

As always, I own nothing!  
>~Mel<p>

* * *

><p>Alise awoke the next morning to a blast of rock music quickly sounding in the Topkick. The sudden noise made her jump from her rest, her heart beating furiously and her head moving from side to side to assess what the commotion was about. For an answer, she was greeted with a rough laugh from the speakers.<p>

"Sorry, girly," Ironhide said, amused at her reaction. "The time is 6:42. I believe that this is common time for working humans to arise."

Her heart calming down a bit, she laughed slightly. "Yeah, it is, 'Hide, thanks." She stretched a little and yawned, and then exited the Topkick.

She quickly walked to her room and opened the door. It hit her that she probably shouldn't have left her door unlocked all night, so she made a mental note to no longer walk out without locking it and taking the key. She quickly grabbed her toiletries, some undergarments, and a dress out of her dresser and exited her room (locking the door this time and taking the key) making her way to the close women's showers. Knowing she would be the only one using the particular room, she locked the door behind her and hung up her dress on a stall door. She then stripped, stepped into one of the stalls, and turned on the hot water.

Because she now had more time than she planned to originally, she took her time, carefully washing her hair and body with her supplies. She used her mango scented body wash and hair products and after about 15 minutes, turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She walked over to the large mirror in front of the sinks and after squeezing out the excess water from her hair, she plugged her hair dryer into an outlet and used it to dry her hair. Her natural waves started to come out as her hair dried, and after a few minutes it was done. She unplugged the dryer and set it aside. After, she brushed her teeth.

Turning around, she grabbed her undergarments and dress and put them on. The dress was black and had a little strip of yellow at the bottom, and it reached to just above her knees. She then turned back to the mirror and looked herself over one last time before determining she looked ready for the day. She then grabbed all her belongings and exited the room.

Before walking back over to where Ironhide was, she stopped back at her room to put away her belongings and grab some shoes, choosing a pair of black heels. She also checked the time on her clock, and it read 7:13. Exiting her room for the last time, she set off in the direction of 'Hide. When she arrived to his location, she saw that he was still in his Topkick form, and the door opened to her as she arrived. She climbed in as quickly as she could and sat in the driver's seat.

"Where're Lennox and Epps?" she asked him. He grunted.

"They were previously out performing morning drills with their men," he answered. "But I believe they returned a short time ago." He then started to drive away from the area they had spent the night at. 'Hide turned the corner and Alise saw a group of men lined up in rows a few hundred yards away from them, two men leading the group. As they drove closer, it took her about 2 seconds to realize that those two men were Epps and Lennox. 'Hide drove up a little further and stopped a few yards behind the two men. Alise noticed that they had caught the attention of some of the men in the rows with their arrival. Ironhide then opened the door for her and she exited, him transforming behind her.

'Hide turning into his bipedal form caught the attention of Lennox and Epps. They both looked back at them and smiled. Will gave Epps a quick pat on the shoulder and Epps nodded in understanding, him turning back to talk to the troops to continue speaking. Lennox, on the other hand, started to walk over to 'Hide and Lise. When he reached them he smiled.

"Talk to anyone interesting last night?" he asked slyly. Alise laughed.

"Thank you so much, Will," she said thankfully. "I can't believe you guys did that! I couldn't have asked for anything better!"

"Well, we knew you'd appreciate it," he said with a laugh. "The only glitch is that he can only call you. It's pretty simple for an Autobot to hack into a cell phone, but not the other way around." She nodded in understanding. The two humans started to walk back to where Epps was standing, Ironhide following behind them loudly. Before they reached him, Alise listened to what Epps was telling his men. He was finishing up giving his instructions to the new recruits, and she just caught the end of what he was saying.

"Lastly, don't be stupid," Epps said matter-of-factly. "The Autobots may not be here to or want to hurt you, but that doesn't mean you can be a pain in their asses either. They can do a lot more damage to you than you can to them. Any questions?"

"No, sir!" the group answered.

"Good."

When Alise reached him and took a spot beside him, Lennox standing on her other side, there was a moment of silence before she was greeted with a chorus of wolf-whistles and noises of appreciation. Surprised and taken back, she looked down at herself. _I'm not dressed flashy, am I? _she wondered quietly. Looking at her clothing choice, she determined she wasn't, but that didn't stop a blush from entering her features. At her sides, Epps and Lennox gave the group pointed looks. Epps crossed his arms.

"One more thing," he said authoritatively, silencing the men. "This is Alise Brown. She's our residential interpreter and will be staying with us here on base. She is _off limits." _As Epps emphasized these words, Alise sent him quiet look of gratitude that only he could see, while he gave her a smirk for only her. "Her boyfriend could crush you all with his foot. And he wouldn't think twice about doing it if he hears you were flirting with his girl, either. Oh, and him," Epps turned slightly and gestured over to Ironhide, who was also giving the group a sharp look. "Think of him as her big, mean, _protective, _older brother. Give her any problems and you won't only be answering to Lennox and I, you'll be answering to_ him_." At that point all the men looked up slowly at him.

Ironhide grunted roughly in agreement, crossing his arms and standing up straighter over the group. He made certain to look in the faces of each of the recruits, who all seemed to get the message pretty clearly. He looked terrifying. Alise stood there next to Epps, trying to contain her laughter.

"Any questions?" Epps said brightly, only reaffirming his statement. He looked at his new men, some of which look like they were about to shit themselves.

"No, sir!" they answered back.

"Prefect. Dismissed!"

The men before them then dispersed, some daring to steal last glances at her and 'Hide before walking away. When they all were gone, Epps turned to Alise.

"Sorry about that, Lise," he apologized. "If any of them give you any trouble, just tell one of us. We'll take care of it." She nodded. "Today's a work day for us. There's still so much we have to put together on the island so we'll be working all day after breakfast."

"Can I give anyone a hand?" Alise asked. Lennox and Epps both exchanged thinking glances.

"Ratch might," Lennox said after a moment. "We have a human medic on site, but Ratch is sorting most of the soldier's medical records in the med bay. He may need some help."

"Alright," she said with a smile on her face. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good," Lennox replied with a smile. "Would you like a morning tour?"

She smiled. "Of course!" The three started to walk a few steps before Alise stopped and turned to 'Hide behind them. "Will you be joining us, 'Hide?"

He shook his head. "I see you are in capable hands. Just don't trip on your own fleshy feet."

She laughed and nodded. He then started to walk away. Turning back towards her two soldier brothers and walking in between them, she listened intently as they started showed her around the island.

* * *

><p>Alise had spent her breakfast with Epps, Lennox, Wash, and a few other of their men, and they sat at a round table in the middle of the caf. It was an entertaining morning for her, finding the soldiers together to be a humorous group. She was also happy to find that she was learning the names of the soldiers pretty quickly. After breakfast, Alise started to head in the direction of Ratchet's medical bay. During her morning tour given to her by Epps and Lennox, she was shown where the bay and other offices on the island were.<p>

As she walked, she noticed that many of the soldiers that passed her were carrying heavy boxes or pulling crates along. Some of them looked visually strained, the weight in the packages being too heavy for them to carry. She tried to stay out of their way and was mostly successful. She didn't want to bother them or make their job any harder. However, a few minutes into her walk, she saw a sight that made her chuckle.

On the other side of the pathway, walking in the other direction, was Ironhide in his Topkick form, following a man. The back of the Topkick was filled to the brim with large crates and boxes, and the man looked like he was holding his own also. The sight made her laugh because she knew how much 'Hide was probably _loving _being bossed around by humans. She laughed.

"They put you to work, 'Hide?" Alise yelled across to the Topkick. She expected him to rev his engine or blink his headlights at her, but to her surprise, the Topkick didn't do anything. Instead, the man in front of him turned in her direction and scowled, but continued walking.

"Watch it, girly," he said to her across the way. She paused. His statement confused her. His voice was somewhat familiar, but he certainly wasn't. She had never seen him before, she was sure of it.

The man was about 6'2 and was heavily built. He had broad shoulders and a fit physique, and was very muscular. The first thing that came to her mind when she regarded him was that he could probably take a serious punch and deliver one himself. He had blazing blue eyes and a large scar over his right one that made his already tough demeanor look menacing. He also had the scruff of an unshaven face. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that accented his muscles, and gray loose pants. Oh yes. She had _never_ seen him before. He was certainly hard to forget.

Upon seeing her confused face, he grinned at her and continued walking, Ironhide still not responding to her comment. Alise blinked a few times to compose herself, and then she continued to walk, the strange man still on her mind.

She walked over to the large doors where Ratchet's office was located, and was thankful to see that they were already open. They were Autobot sized, and there was no way that she could have gotten them open on her own. She walked into the entrance way and looked around the massive room. There were large counters placed about ten feet above her that had beakers and medical tools that were larger than her setting on them. With that, there were other types of machinery that she had never seen before, and data pads lying all over the place.

On the floor in front of her was a human sized table and filing cabinet. The table was littered with mounds of files, and Alise also missed that there was a person standing behind them. However, when he walked around from the other side of the table, she paused. Her heart almost stopped when saw who it was. Upon seeing her, he gave a very slight smile and nodded.

"Good, you're here," he said. "Lennox told me you were coming." He didn't seem to notice her sudden distress.

He was the man that was at the hospital the day she got her blood transfusion.

She may have been half consciousness when she saw him, but it was most defiantly him. His clothes and his blazing blue eyes were exactly the same as they were that day all those weeks ago and his posture was as polished as ever. What was he doing here? She was frozen in place. The man turned around after not receiving a response, and seeing her state his face scrunched.

"What is the matter?" he asked. After a moment, she answered.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking step back. She was ready to sprint out the door if necessary. The man cocked his head to the side slightly, and he looked confused. Suddenly, realization dawned on him, and he smirked.

"Aaa, so I see you haven't been exposed to the Holoforms yet," the man said understandingly. The tone he used was unmistakable. Alise's jaw dropped.

_"Ratchet?" _she said disbelievingly. He chuckled and nodded.

"It is I," Ratchet said. She couldn't believe it. Ratchet was... _human! _Or at least looked like one. She was about to question this again when she saw his rescue hummer form a few feet behind him. It really was him.

"What... what..." Alise stuttered. She didn't know what to ask. She let her uncontinued questions fade away.

"This is a Holoform," he explained, gesturing to his human form. "These forms allow us to drive our vehicle forms without suspicion. With practice, we're able to use them to navigate as humans, such as now. We may only access them when we are in our vehicle forms. They're completely solid, and we feel everything you would."

"Wow," she said, amazed. "Do all the Autobots have one?"

"Yes. And so do the Decepticons."

As she was gathering her thoughts, a sudden realization struck her.

"So that man I saw outside... That was _'Hide?"_

"Which one?"

"The one with the large scar over his eye."

Ratchet nodded. "That would be him."

It took her a moment to recover, but then Alise was able to operate once more. Taking all the information in, she walked over to the table where all the files were. She was no longer scared of the Holoform, now knowing it was one of her trusted friends. In the back of her mind, she realized that if all the Autobots had a human form, that meant that Bee had one too. _Hmmm..._

"Put me to work, Ratch," she said brightly. He nodded and pointed to the files.

"File these alphabetically, if you may," he said. "I have some work of my own to accomplish, but I started for you." She nodded. Suddenly, the Holoform in front of her disappeared in a cloud of electric sparks, making her jump. Then the rescue hummer transformed behind her, and Ratchet turned into his bipedal form. He then walked over to one of the large counters and started to put away some of his supplies. Shaking her head, Alise started to get to work on the files, placing them all in the order Ratchet wanted. She quickly was enveloped by her work, the thoughts of what a Holoform Bee would look like flying through her mind as she placed the files in one by one.

* * *

><p>Alise had stayed in the med bay for about an hour helping Ratchet with the soldiers' medical records. The two had spent that hour mostly in a comfortable silence, neither one of them minding. It was easier to concentrate on their work that way. After that time, Alise exited his office and she started to walk through the base in search of Lennox or Epps, wanting to know if there was anything else she could help with. However, what she didn't know was that they were in search of her also. They were walking through the hallways of the base at the time and spotted her quickly.<p>

"Lise!" Will called from behind her. She quickly turned around and smiled, and started to walk towards them.

"Hey," she greeted. "Need help with anything else? I finished up with Ratchet a few minutes ago."

"Actually, there's someone you need to meet," Epps said. "It shouldn't take very long, but he wanted to talk to you. We're heading to the tech area."

Alise nodded but looked confused. "Who is it?"

"He's one of our superiors, General Morshower," Will explained as they started to walk her towards the tech area. "He's the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and will be overseeing NEST."

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

"You're the only civilian on base. He wants to… evaluate you, I guess. Make certain you're not a threat or will go blabbing about your new job on a secret military base."

She nodded in understanding, but mentally cringed. Knowing that the man Morshower called her in specifically to analyze her made her already feel uncomfortable. For a brief moment, she wished that Bee was going in with her to calm her fears. However, she knew that she really had nothing to fear. She would never tell anyone about the Autobots or her friends or the base, even if her life depended on it.

As they arrived at the tech area, she looked over at the giant screen that was facing a walkway. Lennox gestured to the ladder they had arrived in front of, and she knew that meant for her to climb up, which she did. When she reached the top, she stood in the middle of the walkway, directly in front of the screen. When they climbed up the ladder, Epps and Lennox both took spots on either side of her. Epps gave her a reassuring smile as Lennox nodded to one of the men operating the screen. The man raised his hand and with his fingers started to countdown to _5…4…3…2…1…_

A man appeared on the screen, sitting at a desk and looking directly at Alise. He was a stern looking man who looked older than both Lennox and Epps and was balding. He wore the camouflage uniform she had seen her soldier friends wear so many times. His intense look unnerved her on the inside, but she held her ground and didn't flinch. _So this is the General, _she thought to herself. Epps and Lennox both saluted him, and he them gestured for them to ease.

"Miss Brown?" Morshower asked. She nodded once and then he did also. He put on a pair of reading glasses that were setting on the desktop and after putting them on, he picked up a file that was on his desk and began reading.

"Your name is Alise Lucinda Brown, correct?"

"Yes, sir," she responded. She found that him using her full name a little unnerving.

"And your date of birth is June 23rd, 1983?"

"Yes, sir."

He read a little more of the file to himself before looking back in her direction.

"Both of your parents are deceased?"

She lowered her eyes, but nodded once more. "Yes, sir."

He nodded once last time and then put down the file.

"Miss Brown," he started. "As I'm certain Lennox has already told you, my name is General Morshower and I'm overseeing all anti-Decepticon operations here at NEST. As I hope he has also told you, you are the _only _civilian working on base." She nodded. "Good. That being said, we do not hire civilians often. In fact, the only reason you were even taken into consideration was because of his and Master Sergeant Epps's high referrals. We looked into your history and background. You're well educated and good at what you do. We also heard about the incident at the convention center in Mission City and the bravery you showed. The French government owes you much." He paused for a moment.

"However, Miss Brown, _I _don't know you. I don't have any way of knowing you won't turn on us the second our backs are turned. Lennox and Epps think very highly of you, and I'd hate to see their careers go to hell along with yours if something were to happen. I need to know you're trustworthy. So please, Miss Brown. _Convince me."_

Alise understood him entirely. Even though she didn't like being thought of as a traitor, she could see why he thought the way he did. She was a stranger in his waters. She nodded and took a small breath.

"I've known about the Autobots since they first arrived on Earth, sir," she started, looking the man directly in the eyes. "I've laughed with them, mourned with them, battled with them. They've become my family. Not only them, but the soldiers here, also. You read my file, sir. I don't have much left. But I have them. I would never do anything to compromise their security, whatsoever. It's an honor and a privilege to be here. I won't risk that."

Morshower looked at her for a very long moment, watching her every move. Alise tried not to move in the slightest, but his gaze was making her uncomfortable. _Did he not believe her? _she wondered to herself, becoming worried for a moment. Then the man on the screen sighed and nodded.

"Alright," he said firmly. "I'm approving your employment. Don't let me regret my decision."

"Never, sir," she answered. He nodded one last time at her, and then to the soldiers next to her.

"Epps, Lennox," he said in departure, and they saluted as the screen switched to black. For a moment, nobody spoke. Then, Epps let out a chuckle.

"I think that went well," he said. Alise looked up at him, wide eyed.

"Ya think?" she asked, not knowing what to think of the encounter.

"Well, he approved you, didn't he?" With that the three of them laughed.

_Approved, _Alise thought to herself. _I wonder what Bee will think…_


	36. Meetings

Hey everyone! I'm so, so sorry this took so long to get out. I thought I would have more time this week, but as it turns out, I didn't. Finals are this week, so I won't be able to even start on the next chapter until Thursday, just as a warning.

I'm not going to be prolonging the Alise/Bee separation for very long. There's going to be a few more chapters and then there'll be a time skip to lead to Revenge of the Fallen. Just thought I'd let you all know what's to come! Also, because I forgot to mention it in my last chapter, Ironhide's holoform picture is up on my profile if you want to check it out! Lastly, I'll be keeping my movie poll out for one more chapter before I close it, so if you didn't get a chance to take a look at it, please do!

I can't say how much I appreciate all the love, everyone. I love every alert, favorite, and review and it keeps me writing! Thanks again everyone! Please review and tell me what you think!

As always, I own nothing!  
>~Mel<p>

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you ever mention the Holoform?"<p>

Alise was currently sitting on a human sized bench next to Ironhide's workspace, her looking quite small compared to his massive form. After her conversation with the General, she had spent the remainder of her morning working out her work schedule with Lennox. They had agreed on a normal five day work week, and that she would need to be available to interpret in cases of emergencies. They also worked out her vacation time. She'd have two weeks for Christmas to go home and she also had a month of usable vacation time. Lennox lastly told her that all of her earnings would be wired to her account in South Gate. Besides the General's approval, she was now a fully onboard working member of NEST.

Alise currently was eating her lunch (a turkey sandwich) and was talking to the weapons specialist as he inspected a firearm in his hands. 'Hide was apparently very pleased with the fact that he was getting his own 'office,' where the two currently were. In reality, it was an open space lined with both human and Cybertroian weaponry, and a shooting range for him to use as he pleased. There was a large Autobot sized bench in the front of the area, where he was currently standing. He didn't look up from his work, but Alise could see a mechanical grin appeared on his face.

"It was never relevant."

"Never relevant!" she scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "Didn't you think I would have liked to know? I must say though. You're a pretty scaring looking human, 'Hide."

He grunted. "Good. I hope the primitive soldiers on this base think so also."

"So they know it's you walking around like a human tank?" she asked with a smirk.

He turned towards her with that grin on his metal features. "I made sure of it. Now they know they have _two_ forms to fear me in."

Alise held back a laugh and tried to give him the best glare she could. "Take it easy on them, 'Hide. They're here to protect the world, same as you."

"Beside the point. They are still human males who need to be taught a lesson, especially the ones gawking at you like a piece of meat this morning." Alise lowered her glare. "It was completely uncalled for. Bumblebee is furious-"

She quickly looked up. "You told Bee?" she squealed, looking up at him with wide eyes. He nodded once.

"I did. You are his charge. He should know if you are not being respected here."

Alise put her hands one her face and groaned. "He's probably so pissed!"

Ironhide grunted, causing her to look up. His face was turned back to the weapon he was working on, on the bench, but he continued speaking.

"As he should be. He said he would talk to you tonight about the issue. For their sakes, I do hope they learn to control themselves instead of act liking like a pack of heathens."

"Well, they certainly got the message."

Alise and 'Hide both turned their heads in the direction of the voice. It was Wash. He walking over to the Autobot and the interpreter with a smile on his face and two men Alise didn't recognize walking beside him. The first of the two was an elder, dark skinned gentleman with a kind face. His face housed some wrinkles and gray hair, and he had some curly dark facial hair. He looked to be in his mid-50s, and his eyes shown bright and he housed a smile on his face. He walked with a slight limp.

The second man was taller than the first, and much younger. He looked to be in his in his late 30s and had brown hair that was slightly styled upward. He also had some scruff on his face and thick eyebrows. He sported board shoulders and occupied a far away look on his face, even though he was looking right at her. He also seemed to be helping the elder man walk over to them. Alise got up from her seat upon their arrival.

As they got closer, Wash laughed to himself.

"That's all I've been hearing about all morning," he continued with a smirk on his face. "They think you're gonna grind their bones to make your bread! Everyone's scared to get within three feet of her!" He gestured to Alise and laughed. 'Hide let out a chuckle also, and Alise couldn't help but let one out herself.

"Who are your friends, Wash?" she asked, walking to the small group of three. Wash nodded, recovering from his laughing.

"Alise, I'd like you to meet Parker and Latif," he introduced. "They're the interpreters I was telling you about."

"Oh!" Alise realized. She held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Alise Brown."

"Hello, Miss Brown," the elder man said with a large smile, shaking her hand. His voice contained a thick accent that she couldn't place. "My name is Latif Ndiaye. I have the pleasure of working as NEST's Swahili interpreter. We have heard many good things about you, miss. I can now see that they are all true."

Alise blushed slightly. "Why thank you," she said earnestly. "If you don't mind me asking, Latif, where are you from? I don't recognize your accent."

He chuckled. "Not trouble at all. I am from Mombasa, Kenya, but I have been working with the United States government since I obtained my citizenship 15 years ago. When they ask me to be an interpreter here, I was eager to help."

"How have you been adjusting to boarding with the Autobots?" she asked him, a small laugh leaving her.

"Well," Latif said with a chuckle, "they certainly were much to take in. But if the sight of seeing one of them for the first time did not kill me, I feel I will live to be a very old man."

She smiled at the man. He had a very sunny demeanor about him and she couldn't help but smile in his presence. He seemed like the type of man who had a story to tell. She nodded at him and then turned to the man beside him.

"And you must be Parker," she greeted, turning to shake his hand also. "Where're you from?"

_His _accent hit her like a train. He smiled lightly. "Mobile, Alabama, ma'am." His accent was very thick and his voice was deep. She wondered for a moment if it affected his interpreting in any way, but then he spoke again. "I'll be NEST's Turkish and Iranian interpreta'." He drawled on some of his vowels as he spoke.

"And how are you doing here so far?" she asked kindly.

"D'ese Autobots are very..." he paused, and stole a glance at 'Hide. 'Hide raised a mechanical eyebrow at him. Cliff turned away and looked back at Alise with a slight shutter and continued. "Fascinatin'."

She laughed. "That they are."

* * *

><p>"So Lennox tells me your birthday's in a few weeks," Wash said suddenly. He and Alise were currently walking across the base, looking for ways they could help anyone who needed it. Neither of them had any assignments or were told to be anywhere at the time. It was almost dinner time on the base, and they had determined that if they couldn't find anyone that needed help, they would head to the caf early. Alise thought for a moment. The date was May 4 and her birthday was on June 23.<p>

She shrugged. "Well, it's over a month away, but I guess so."

"Planning on doing anything special?" he said with a smirk.

She turned to him. "Like what exactly?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know. Party, drunken stupor, spending a night in the longue eating_ Ben and Jerry's _while watching Titanic?"

"Wash!" she yelled. "One, I don't get _drunk._ I will never, _ever_ get drunk. And two, I wasn't even planning on telling anyone."

"Aw, come on, Lise! Why not?"

She shrugged once more. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it."

"How old are you gonna be?"

"24."

Wash chuckled and shook his head. "Most girls would want everyone to know."

"It was already established along time ago that I wasn't most girls."

Wash nodded. "That is very true."

They continued to walk a little farther when suddenly, the ground started to shake beneath them. The shockwave hit them before the sound of a loud explosion was heard, and they shook a little. Alise had to hold onto Wash for a moment to keep her balance. The sound was from the distance outside, but as quickly as the tremors came, they ceased. The two looked at one another with confused expressions on their faces. They then continued to walk, but at a quicker pace.

The two headed towards Ironhide's firing range. As they walked, they noticed that we weren't the only ones who had felt it. Many of the crates that were stacked in piles were knocked over and some disgruntled soldiers were already replacing them. They also heard a man say that he had knocked his head up against one of them during a tremor. When they arrived at 'Hide's, they saw that he was still working on whatever weapon he was earlier, and seemed completely unfazed by the shockwave. They walked closer to his large bench.

"'Hide?" Alise asked. He glanced over at her for a moment before grunting in recognition and turning back to his work. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" He was examining the weapon in his hands closely.

"The shockwave! Didn't you feel that?"

"Oh, that," he said, his voice forcefully dull. "Sideswipe has arrived earlier than anticipated."

There was a paused before Wash spoke. "I thought we were arranging for a transport plane to pick him up in Saudi Arabia," he said, a confused look on his face. 'Hide grunted and looked at them.

"We did also," he stated roughly. "However, when he learned of the island's coordinates, he decided to change his arrival to come directly here."

Alise's face scrunched in confusion. "Why didn't he just come here in the first pla-"

Suddenly, the lights on the base started to blink. Sounds of failing electric currents came from all over the hanger and after a moment, all of the lights and electric devices went out. There were multiple yells of anger and frustration throughout the base, and the base was relatively dark. It was already sundown outside and no light was coming in. 'Hide groaned and dropped the weapon on the work bench.

"That is why," he growled. "The base is too underdeveloped to take a major blow to the electric circuits! We have not installed the shock guards yet!" He growled once more and placed his metal hands on over his face. After a moment he looked up. "JOLT!" His yell made Alise and Wash jump. However, Jolt appeared around the corner a moment afterwards, the two humans able to make out his outline in the dark.

"Are you able to get the power online?" 'Hide asked. Jolt nodded and walked away. After a few minutes, there was another electric sound that buzzed throughout the base and then the power flickered back on. Cheers from the soldiers sounded throughout the base.

"If we would have been doing something important, all our work would have been lost," 'Hide said, turning back to his work. "We told the nuisance to continue to the Middle East. But does he listen? Of course not. The Pit will fill before that glitch listens to an order."

After a moment, Epps appeared and walked over to the three. He had a slightly amused, slightly annoyed look on his face.

"I take it Sideswipe is here?" he said to 'Hide.

"You would be correct."

"Alright, then he should be here any momen-"

The loud sound of a revving engine cut him off. There was acceleration, and suddenly, a black vehicle Alise had never seen before came racing through the large hanger doors. The vehicle didn't look like anything from earth. It was black, and though it resembled a car, it had many pointed and sharp edges that made it look lethal and unnatural. After it raced through the doors, it suddenly transformed. As it turned into its bipedal mode, it had to try and brake itself, though its momentum was making it difficult to stop. It stopped itself, however, after a moment. Alise then got a good look at him when it turned its head in their direction.

Sideswipe was a little taller than Bee and Jolt, but was built the same way. He, however, had wheels on the bottoms of his legs instead of the traditional feet, and for hands, he had deadly looking swords that were at least the size of a six foot human. His bipedal form was the same color black as his vehicle form. As he looked over at the four at the firing range, he gave a small mechanical grin. Alise noticed as he started to walk towards them that many of the soldiers in the area had stopped to get a good look at him. Even though he had wheels for feet, he still walked at though he had normal feet.

"Can't I make an entrance?" he said cockily to Ironhide. 'Hide grunted in reply, clearly not impressed.

"This is Sideswipe," Ironhide said to the humans. "He specializes in melee weapons and stroking his ego."

Sideswipe paused for a moment, but didn't seem put out.

"Oh, that stings, Ironaft," he responded. "Didn't you miss me?" His comments earned him a very menacing look from 'Hide, and he cringed and looked down at the humans. "He can really fry a circuit, can't he?"

"Why you little-"

"It's good to meet you, Sideswipe," Epps said quickly, intervening. "My name is Master Sergeant Robert Epps. We're glad you made it."

"Finally, a little hospitality," Sideswipe said. In a very human-like gesture, he held out one of his large sword/hands for Epps to shake. Epps gingerly placed his hands on the metal and shook, careful not to cut himself. When he pulled away, he gestured to Wash.

"This is one of my men, Corporal Nathan Wash." Wash nodded, and copied the same awkward handshake. Sideswipe then looked over to Alise.

"And who is this lovely femme?" he asked, a sly, Cybertroian grin on his face. Alise blushed a little. Before she could respond however, Ironhide gave him a grunt.

"Keep away, Sideswipe," he said firmly, but a touch of humor was in his voice. "Alise is with Bumblebee."

Sideswipe's head snapped back, and then started to move back and forth between 'Hide and Alise, a look of disbelief on his face. After a moment, he finally stopped, staying on Alise's face.

"Bumblebee's courting a human?" he asked disbelievingly, sounding as if he was missing something. Alise laughed lightly.

"I guess that's a why of putting it," she said lightly. She held out her hand. "I'm Alise. It's nice to meet you."

Sideswipe put his large metal sword lightly in her hand and they shook. "You also." He gave her a small smile.

"I recommend you meet with Optimus," 'Hide said after. "He'll want to speak with you." Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"We also have an alt. form we'd like you to take a look at," Epps added. "You'll need a different vehicle form while you're here on Earth. It's a silver Chevrolet Corvette. Sleek, flashy, and fast. We were told you'd probably approve."

Sideswipe looked at Epps and grinned, nodding. "It does sound like something I'd enjoy."

Epps laughed. "Good. I'll walk you there."

With Epps leading the way, the two started to walk towards wherever the silver Chevy was being kept or where Optimus was. When they had turned the corner, Alise and Wash turned to Ironhide.

"He doesn't seem _that _bad," Alise said with a laugh. "Maybe he's a little egotistic, but he seems harmless for the most part."

"Give him a few days," 'Hide said with a grunt, returning to his work on the bench. "When the twins get here, the place will be in complete chaos. I guarantee you."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had told Alise that he would call her around the same time he did the night previously, which was 10:30. So Alise decided to retire earlier for the night, seeing that no one needed her help and that most of the work that needed to be done that day was. She entered her room around 9:30 and next spent the hour reading and taking a quick nap. By the time the final minutes leading to 10:30 came around, she found her staring at her phone. She was sitting in her pajamas on one side of her bed with her phone sitting on the other end, her watching it as if it was able to explode. Her fingers were tapping restlessly on the sheets of her bed and the anticipation was killing her. Then, almost the second her digital clock turned to that long awaited moment, the phone started to buzz. With a quickness that almost surprised herself, Alise all but leapt across the bed and answered the call.<p>

"Bee?" she said into the line, her voice filled with elation.

"Hey, belle," Bee said longingly over the line. Upon hearing his voice, that hollow feeling Alise had been feeling in her heart since she arrived melted away. A smile graced her face.

"Hey! How are things across the sea?" she asked him.

"Things over here are fine," he said. But then, he voice became slightly dark. "Alise, I need to talk to you."

She paused for a moment. "Bee? What's wrong?"

"Ironhide told me about the soldiers." His voice sounded angry. Not at her, but at the recruits. She cringed a little.

"I know," she said softly. "He told me. Bee, it's nothing for you to worry about. That's just something human guys do. It's pretty normal."

"I do not care if it is _normal!_" Bee said fiercely and angrily. Alise gasped slightly. Hearing this, he stopped himself and then took a deep breath before continuing. "I do not want them to treat you like some object. If they do that again-"

"Bee," Alise said softly, yet firmly. "You have nothing to worry about, alright? What they did could have been so, _so _much worse. And even so, Ironhide scared the living shit out of them afterwards. All the new recruits get nervous to be within ten feet of me now!"

Bee didn't answer right away.

"Good," he finally said. "Ironhide can certainly be intimidating."

Alise laughed. "That he can." She let out a sigh. "Everything's alright, Bee. I promise. You have nothing to worry about."

He sighed over the line, some of his anxiousness releasing. "I'm sorry, belle. It's just... knowing you're over there... without me with you..." He paused. "I feel like I'm supposed to be there with you."

"No, Bee," Alise said sadly, but firmly. "You're supposed to be there with Sam and watching over him. I'm safe where I am."

"But it's not me _keeping _you safe. I only know you're alright if I'm the one with you."

Alise laughed once more. "Are you questioning Ironhide's protecting skills? I'm sure he would love to hear that."

For the first time that night, Bee laughed then, and she smiled at the sound. "Oh, I'm certain he would. He'd probably strip off my armor if I did!"

She chuckled and then sighed contently. "I really miss you, Bee. A lot."

"I miss you, too, belle."

She paused for a short moment to let his words really hit her. That lonely feeling was shrinking in size every moment she talked to him. Even if she couldn't physically be with him, either sitting in his hand or on his shoulder or sleeping on his chest, this would tide her over. For now.

"So speaking of lover boy, how is my favorite spaz?"


	37. Webcam

Hi everyone! School is out! I'm so sorry about the long delay. To make up for the absence, I'm uploading two chapters today. I wanted to get these two out together because I really, _really _want to get to chapter 39. You'll all see why later! Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Over two weeks had passed since Sideswipe arrived on the base. After his arrival, the weeks had gone by at a relatively quick pace. Nothing of much importance had taken place, and by this time, the base was fully operational. All of their equipment had arrived and been set up (especially including the shock guards), communications had been set up with countries around the world in case of Decepticon attacks, and everyone at the base had fallen into a familiar routine. Everyone knew their place and their job to help the base run smoothly. NEST was in business.<p>

After the initial fear of Ironhide had worn off (the troops had still come to fear him, but they now knew that if he wasn't bothered, they wouldn't be injured), Alise had gotten to meet some of the recruits. Most had apologized for their behavior (even if it wasn't them who did it), but some had still tried to come up to her and ask her on dates or private walks around the island. Every one of their requests she politely declined, saying that what Ironhide had said was completely true. She did have a 'boyfriend,' and he would gladly crush any man who would try and get too close to her. She didn't mention the later part, however, not wanting to scare them or make them avoid her. She just wanted to let them know she was off the market.

Sideswipe was becoming quickly settled at base. After he had taken the silver Chevy as his vehicle form, Alise had noticed some changes in his bipedal form. One of the most obvious differences was his color change from black to silver, but she also noticed that his form seemed different. His legs seemed longer than before, and his shoulders became broader. He also obtained a pair of hands, only at the cost of his now retractable swords shrinking about a foot and a half in size. Quickly becoming a 'nuisance,' (the word used most by Ironhide to describe the bot) he had already pulled a number of pranks on both the Autobots and soldiers.

Alise seemed to be the only one who had escaped being a victim of his pranks. She didn't know whether to be surprised or not, because she had gotten to know Sideswipe over the last two weeks and had though she would make his list of people to prank. However, as the days passed, everyone but her was falling victim to him. Not that she minded, though. She would be perfectly happy with not being scared shitless on night patrol or have the sprinkler systems suddenly go off during training sessions. Getting to know him better, Alise had grown to like Sides. He may have been immature and egotistic, but he was a good person all together. If she had to classify him in her odd Autobot family, he'd have to be the brother that never grew up. He was certainly good for a laugh, because while his pranks were annoying sometimes, they were always funny.

Sides had found himself liking the little female also. He didn't know what to think of her at first when he learned of her relationship with Bumblebee. To him, she was just a human girl to happened to work at the base and he couldn't see why Bumblebee had grown attached to her. It didn't surprise him, though, that out of all the Autobots, Bumblebee was the one to get involved with a human. He was a good mech, and he was always empathic and curious about other species. But it still took Sideswipe by surprise that it happened at all. However, after talking to Alise during their off time, he found the girl to be intelligent and funny in human terms. He could then see why Bee got attached, and why Ironhide and the other 'bots and humans were so protective of her also. And oddly enough to him, he found that he was feeling the same way.

* * *

><p>The second Friday after Sideswipe came, Alise was awakened from her sleep earlier then she would normally get up by the sound of a plane flying over her room. She wasn't used to the Friday morning noise yet because it had only occurred once before, but she wasn't scared when the noise woke her, her realizing what it was immediately. The plane <em>Unity, <em>the smallest of the three cargo planes on the island and the one that brought the soldiers to the base, flew to California every Wednesday to load up with supplies and came back every Friday morning. Lennox told her that first morning that they needed to keep making the trips every week because the base couldn't store many supplies. It was already overcrowded the Autobot's equipment they had saved and brought to the base, and the basic human necessities like food ran out quickly.

If she would have been back at home, Alise wouldn't have gone back to sleep after hearing the loud and startling noise. However, after seeing she had another hour and a half before she normally awoke, she closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep. She had spent the previous night talking with Bumblebee, as usual, and she was still tired from the late night. The two had talked every night since her arrival, always at the same time of 10:30. Everyone on the base knew that she was not to be bothered after this time, knowing that she on the phone with him. Not that anyone would have the chance to disturb her anyway. Ironhide still slept outside the hallway to her room every night, making sure she was safe.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but 'Hide wasn't just watching over her for Bumblebee anymore. He honestly wanted to make certain she was safe. She had grown to truly become like a sibling to him, and he would protect her the same as one of his Autobot brothers in arms.

That morning, at the early hour of 6, Alise went through her normal routine of preparing for the day (today wearing a navy blue dress with a slight sleeve) and then walked outside. As usual, it was hot. However, the air conditioning wouldn't come on for another few hours. The AC was a necessity on the base due to all the electric equipment, but since the maintenance staff agreed that it would save more energy to only use it when necessary. That meant it wouldn't come on until 10:00 am when it really started to boil. Until then, everyone, both human and Cybertronian alike, would have to suffer with the heat.

She walked over to where Ironhide stayed every night and after a short and simple 'good morning', the two drove over to the center of the base. Alise got out of the Topkick and stepped onto the ground below. While 'Hide was transforming behind her, she noticed that the demeanor of the base seemed different. The base was always full of activity and life, and the soldiers' happy attitudes made the place have a homey feeling to it, even in sad times. But today, the room was brimming with an odd amount of energy, especially for this time in the morning. She watched as soldiers walked by them, their faces radiant with happiness and large smiles housed on them. A few even had tears in their eyes. Alise was now very curious to know what was going on.

With Ironhide walking behind her, Alise started to walk in the direction where some of the soldiers were coming from. The closer she got, she noticed that they were all exiting the lounge. Her curiosity peaked; she looked around the corner in the large Autobot sized doorway and saw that all of the computers on the one side of the room had a soldier occupying them. There were webcams attached to the tops of the screens, and all the soldiers seemed to be talking to them.

The computers weren't used since she arrived, and she was told that the soldiers couldn't use them for security reasons. So she was confused to see this change, and her face scrunched in puzzlement. Suddenly, one of the soldiers waved at the screen, and then after a moment he got up from his seat. Alise recognized him immediately. His name was Diego Cruz. Alise didn't know it at the time, but he was the soldier who understood her very explicit Spanish string of curses at the Hoover Dam. They were introduced formally about a week ago, and Diego liked Alise because she was the only one on base who spoke to him in his native language. In fact, whenever the two spoke, it was _only _in Spanish.

As Diego started to walk to the doorway, Alise got his attention.

"Diego!" she called, her mind making its automatic transition to Spanish. He looked up at her and smiled and quickened his pace.

"Hey, Alise," he said when he reached her. Then he started to speak in his native tongue. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said with a laugh. "You?"

"Really good, actually." There was lingering smile on his face that Alise didn't miss.

"Hey, what's going on? Everyone looks so happy, and not that that's weird, it's just... I've just never seen everyone like this."

Diego laughed. "It's webcam day." There was a pause. Alise's face scrunched in confusion, and he laughed again. "There was a special day back at the base in Qatar when we could talk with our friends and family over webcam. It was always on the third Friday of the month. Each family who wanted a webcam got one just for this day. The webcams get connected and each soldier gets an hour."

"That's great!" Alise said. All the soldiers needed time to talk to their families and she was glad they were getting it. "Who were you just talking to?"

He laughed again. "My mom and my brother, Leo. I really miss them."

"I bet you do," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," he nodded to himself. "You have anyone waiting for you back home?"

She nodded. "My parents are deceased, and I'm an only child," she said. "But the people I've been living with for the past few months before I came here are like my parents and I love them a lot. And their son Sam is like the brother I never had."

"That's good." He paused for a moment and smirked. "And I hear you have a boyfriend..."

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone so interested about him?" she exclaimed with a laugh.

Diego laughed also. "You're a beautiful girl, Alise. Everyone's wondering who holds your heart."

She laughed again and placed her hands over her face to cover the blush that was currently covering her features. Then there was a rough noise from above her. She looked up to see Ironhide standing over the two of them. She had almost forgotten about his presence. By the look on his metal face, she could tell he had been translating their conversation and understood ever word that the two had exchanged. He was looking down at Diego, and he cringed under his look. Then he bent over to directly face Diego and then said one sentence in Spanish in a deep tone that made Alise jump.

"Well tell them to stop, _wondering."_

Diego's eyes grew wide, and his breathing stopped. He swallowed loudly at 'Hide and then his eyes turned to Alise. He backed up a few paces, still looking at her.

"I'll catch you later, Lise," he said to her. She gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. He then turned to 'Hide. "Ironhide," he said simply, before walking away. Alise watched him as he walked away, and she noticed that after he was a few yards behind them, he started to quicken his pace. When he disappeared from view, Alise turned to 'Hide and crossed her arms.

"That was mean."

A smirk came across Ironhide's face, and he gave out a chuckle as he stood up.

"I was simply spreading a message."

"You didn't need to scare him! Diego's nice."

"Either way he'll certainly-"

"SIDESWIPE!"

The loud yell was what cut off Ironhide off mid-sentence. The voice was unmistakably Ratchet's. After his yell, the base seemed to turn silent, and the two turned their heads towards the source of the noise, which was coming from the med-bay. Ironhide quickly grabbed Alise and carried her to the large room. When they came within a few yards of the entrance way, they saw Sideswipe run out of the room in front of them at top speed. The two stopped, and watched as Ratchet started to chase after him, a large wrench in his hand. Ratchet suddenly stopped, and then with incredible accuracy, threw the wrench at Sideswipe and hit him exactly on the head, a loud bang emitting. The silver mech fell to the ground, landing on his face. However, he simply stayed down, laughing hysterically.

"SO HELP ME PRIMUS, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE PIT MYSELF!" Ratchet yelled at him. He was _pissed. _Before either Alise or Ironhide could comment, Optimus appeared from around the corner, Lennox at his feet.

"What happened?" Optimus said quickly, searching the area for a threat. Ratchet turned to the Prime and huffed.

"This _glitch _put Hydrochloric acid in my _cleaning solution!_" he bellowed. When Optimus heard this, he let out a sigh and shook his head. Above her, she heard Ironhide let out a quiet chuckle.

"What does he mean?" she asked him quietly, as Ratchet started to go off on Sideswipe once more as Optimus stood by and watched. Alise couldn't help but notice how _scary _Ratch looked when he was angry.

"Hydrochloric acid is highly corrosive substance," Ironhide explained. "If not diluted, it can dissolve metal and burn human skin."

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked, worried for a moment about Ratchet.

"To earthly metals yes, but to Cybertronian armor it is simply irritating. A similar affect I believe would be fleshy skin reacting to what I believe you humans call... itching powder?"

Alise, now realizing that Ratch wasn't in any danger, laughed. 'Hide joined along with her, not being able to contain his amusement anymore himself. Optimus looked over at the two and gave them a warning glance, however, he had a grin on his face also, one that he was trying to hide with little affect. Ratchet was still going ballistic and after another moment or two of chewing out Sides's ears, he stormed back into the med-bay, mumbling about rust and itching. Alise also noticed that he started to scratch almost violently at his armor, much to her amusement. When he was gone, Optimus turned to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe," he said calmly, his voice as deep and diplomatic as ever. "We need to discuss your pastime activities."

Sides, standing up from the floor and still recovering from his mind-numbing laughing, nodded at the Prime. "I figured as much," he said unworriedly, and then the two started to walk out of the med-bay area, Optimus leading the way. This left Alise, Lennox, and Ironhide in the area.

"I'm glad you guys came," Lennox said to them, walking closer to the two. Ironhide bent down slightly and placed Alise on the ground so she was facing him directly. "I wanted to get you, Lise. I have a little surprise."

"Surprise?" she asked. "What would that be?"

Lennox laughed. "Follow me."

'Hide and Lise trailed behind Lennox and were surprised when he led them to exactly where they were minutes before. He took them into the longue and over to all the computers. Most of the soldiers had cleared out by then, the only others being two lone troops, both sitting at opposite ends of the row of computers. The two glanced up at her and 'Hide as they came forward, and then returned to their previous conversations. Lennox sat her down on one of the middle computers. Ironhide took a spot on the wall behind her and sat down noisily. She watched as he activated one of his cannons and then began to examine it and make sure it was in working condition. Then she turned back to Lennox as he hit a couple of buttons on the keyboard and the screen lit up.

"Give it a moment," he told her, and then he started to walk away with a grin on his face.

"Will?" she called after him, but he didn't turn back. So she just watched the screen for a few moments, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a _ding!_ sounded from the speakers and two faces appeared on the screen. When she quickly realized who it was, she caught her breath, and her eyes started to swim with happiness.

"Oh! There she is!" Judy shouted on the screen, some tears already running down her face. Ron laughed aside of her.

"Judy? Ron?" Alise asked, elated. "What are you two doing?"

"Lennox left this webcam with us before you left," Ron explained. "He said that they let all the soldiers and workers at the base contact their families once a month. So we attached the webcam to the laptop. It took us a little to figure out how to work it, but here we are!" he added with a laugh. "You look really surprised."

"I am!" she exclaimed. "I had no idea about this!"

Judy laughed. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Lise! We miss you so much!"

"I miss you all, too," she said happily. "Where's Sam and Bee?"

"They went out a few hours ago. They should be home soon, though. William told us we'd have an hour. I'd hate for you to miss them!"

"Me too."

For the next half an hour, Ron and Judy had filled Alise in with everything she'd missed during the few weeks she had been gone. Nothing much had really changed, however. Mikaela was still coming over regularly, the two of them were doing well, and Sam and Bumblebee always seemed to have something up their sleeves.

"Oh, they were so upset after you left, hun," Judy commented at one point. "Neither of them really talked for a few days. All they did was stay in the garage and mope around! Sam came out eventually, but Bumblebee didn't want to really do anything. It was depressing being around them!"

Alise thought her heart was going to burst when she heard that. She missed her bot and her brother so much.

However, after a long and humorous conversation with the older Witwickys, Ron and Judy turned their heads at the same time and smiled.

"I think Sam and Bumblebee are home!" Judy all, but sung. "We'll talk to you next time, Lise. It was so good seeing you again!"

"You, too, you guys," she said calmly, but her heart was racing. She was going to get to see Bee and Sam! "I love you!"

"We love you, too, Alise," Ron said with a smile. "Now go talk to the boys. They're gonna love seeing you."

"Alright! Bye!"

Judy took the laptop that the webcam was attached to and she brought it through the house and outside into the garage. When she arrived inside, she hid the laptop behind her for a moment and Alise was facing the door to the outside.

"Hey, mom," Alise heard Sam say lazily. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest she was so excited. "What's behind your back?"

"Oh, nothing," Judy said slyly. "Just someone who wants to talk to you."

"What?" Sam said, confused. Alise then heard a chirp from the background, and she put her hands over her month in anticipation. Judy then turned the screen, and Alise was then facing the two. At first they housed confused looks on their faces, but suddenly and almost simultaneously, realization of who she was dawned on both of them. Bee let out a high pitched chirp and Sam let out a "Holy shit!"

"Samuel!" Judy scolded him. "Language!"

Sam rushed to her and took the laptop, smiling widely at her through the screen. Lise heard the sound of the garage door closing, and she assumed Judy had left.

"Lise!" he laughed.

"Miss me?" she asked jokingly, a wide smile crossing her face. Sam laughed.

"You have no idea!" he said excitedly. "Man, it's great seeing ya, Lise! Not much is has happenin-"

Suddenly, Sam's face disappeared and the screen showed the quick moving of the background. Alise heard Sam protesting "Hey! Hey!" when suddenly she was greeted with a large glowing blue eye.

"BEE!" she exclaimed happily, tears leaking from her eyes. She quickly realized that Bee must have taken the laptop from Sam. The eye visibly brightened and blinked. However, she couldn't see any other part of his face. She laughed. "Bee, move the screen back! I can't see your face!" Bee held the screen out farther in front of himself until she was able to see almost his entire face. A bright smile was looking back at her. Just seeing him again made her heart beat fondly. He gave her a small wave and she laughed, giving him one in return.

"Hey, hey, that's enough!" she heard Sam yelling in the background. "You get to talk to her every night! This is the first time I'm seeing from her in weeks!" Alise laughed at him.

"He has a point, Bee," she said to him, though she reached out to touch the screen where his face was. He smirked at her.

"Well, tec-chnic-cally, (static) _this is the first _(static) _time I'm _(static) s-seeing you, too," he told her slyly. She laughed loudly.

"This is true!" she said, still laughing.

"Okay, this is not happening!" Sam continued. "Bee, give me the laptop!"

Bee rolled his eyes in Alise's direction and she gave him a small laugh. Then Bee suddenly reached down and grabbed Sam off-screen, and after a startled noise coming from the boy, he placed him on his shoulder. Alise could now see the two in the same frame.

_"'Better?'" _Bee voiced to him. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, much." Sam then turned to Alise on the screen with a smile on his face. "So what's going on an ocean away?"

Alise chuckled. "Not much. It's mostly just been getting the base in order over here. Other than that I'm usually with 'Hide over here." She gestured over towards him behind her with her thumb. She moved her head as Sam and Bee craned their necks to see him.

"Hey, 'Hide!" Sam called over through the screen. Not even looking up his work on his cannon, Ironhide simply grunted as a reply. Sam chuckled. Bee, however, continued to look at 'Hide. After a moment, he looked up at the screen.

"Don't short a fuse," 'Hide said to Bee through the screen. "I've been watching over her."

Alise, realizing that they were talking through the com-link, turned back to the screen towards Bee.

"Bee, if you keep asking 'Hide to watch over me, he's going to get annoyed with me, go postal, and then use me for target practice."

As Sam started to laugh on his shoulder, Bee's eyes glowed for a brief moment before responding.

_"'He better not,'" _he voiced lowly. Ironhide chuckled behind Alise.

"You're not that bad, girly," he said to her. "In addition I've contributed too much effort into keeping you in one piece to take you out by my own hand."

Alise laughed. "I'm glad to be reassured, 'Hide."

"Is S-sides-swipe behaving?" Bee asked 'Hide. He chuckled.

"More or less. He's still got a few loose bolts in that processor of his, but besides a few pranks, he's been descent."

"Good."

"Wait," Sam interjected. "Who's Sideswipe?"


	38. Twins

Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter I'm posting tonight. Hope you all enjoy! :D Just a few things before you read this chapter. I do not know how an interpretation exactly goes about so please forgive me if I'm not exactly correct in my description. Also, I do not know Cybertronian body part slang! I'm using my imagination on this, so please help me out and use yours. XD Thanks everyone for being so supportive! I have the best readers in the world! Pease review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Alise's blood was flowing hotly through her veins. She was strumming her fingers on the wooden arm rests on the chair she was sitting at and tapping her foot on the floor restlessly. After a few more moments of this, she let out a breath of hot air.<p>

She was finally going to interpret today.

Lennox had told her early that morning that she would be needed in the tech area at 1 o'clock sharp for her first interpretation. The man she would be interpreting for was a Russian diplomat named Lev Churchin who was going to be the Russian NEST correspondent they would be working with. The position was created when multiple Decepticon-related activities were reported by the Russian government and investigated by NEST. Lennox told her that 75% of the incidences they had investigated had happened in the large country, and that this was an extremely high and unusual amount. The conference call was being placed to Moscow, meaning that since it was 1 pm in Diego Garcia, it would be 11 am in the city.

Alise wasn't nervous about the interpretation in the slightest. Russian was the language she used most when she worked in Phoenix and she was just as comfortable with it as she would have been with English or Spanish. However, the reason she was so uneasy was because she was growing impatient. She was used to clients being a few minutes delayed to a meeting for a reasons like traffic or late mornings, but Churchin was _two hours_ late. And to make matters even more irritable, no call was received as to why he was late or when he was going to be placing the call.

Lennox, Epps, and Alise were currently on the walkway in front of the large screen where the Russian was supposed to be transmitting into. The picture on the screen was currently black and in the top-left corner the words NO SIGNAL were flashing. The two soldiers were slowly pacing up and down the metal platform and Alise sitting in a chair facing the screen. It was gotten for her after the first hour. _Figures,_ she thought to herself. _When I actually get the chance to do my job, this happens!_

"Should _we_ call _them?" _Epps suggested to Lennox. "We have the transmission number. And it's been so long..."

Lennox shook his head. "They chose the time specially for whatever their reasons, even at an inconvenience to our tech crew. The least they could do is be on time." Lennox turned to Alise. "Has anyone you've worked with been this late before?"

She shook her head. "Once a conference I was at was delayed 45 minutes because the other company was having tech problems and couldn't get a call out. But even that wasn't 2 hours. That is probably the issue, though. They're probably just having tech problems."

"Either way, this is getting ridicu-"

A beep cut Lennox off. The three turned to see that the screen had turned blue, and in the corner words now were blinking PROCESSING. Alise stood up from her chair and walked to stand next to the two soldiers.

"Major," one of the tech men said to Lennox. "The incoming call is from Moscow. Shall we allow?"

"Finally," Lennox mumbled. Then he raised his voice for the tech crew. "Yeah, let them through."

The tech man turned for a moment, pressed a few buttons in front of him and then raised his hand for a countdown. _5...4...3...2..._

The screen filled with picture, and the three on the platform stood in front of it. On the screen was a middle-aged, serious looking man with brown eyes and brown hair that was balding slightly at the top. He was sitting at a desk with nothing but a laptop on it in what looked like an office. He looked at the three before he spoke.

_"Is the interpreter present?"_ he said to the three in Russian. Lennox and Epps had no idea what the man had said. Alise, however, knew every word.

"That would be me, sir," she replied, also in Russian. Lennox and Epps both immediately turned towards her looking stunned, but more so because they weren't prepared to her to be speaking fluent Russian. They were excepting it and knew she could, but it was still surprising to see little Alise belt out the language with a rough ascent. She gave them a little smirk that only they could see before continuing. "My name is Alise Brown. I'm going to be interpreting this call for the present parties. Have you worked with interpreters before?" The man nodded. "Excellent. Then please speak as you normally would with small breaks and I will interpret." She had already told Lennox and Epps of these instructions earlier so she didn't need to repeat them again to them.

The man nodded and turned his attention to the two soldiers. "_I'm Lev Churchin. I apologize for the lengthy delay, but we were experiencing technical difficulties in our department and we have only been able to gain communications back now."_

Alise repeated this word for word to Lennox and Epps in English. Lennox was the first to speak.

"No trouble, sir," Lennox lied. "My name is Major William Lennox and next to me is Master Sergeant Robert Epps. We are who will be speaking to during these meetings in the future. Today will just be going over NEST protocol if you have any other Decepticon attacks to report. We'll also go over the designations of some of the Decepticons we know to inhabit Earth currently."

Alise told this back to Churchin, and he nodded.

The rest of the meeting continued in the same fashion. Lennox and Epps were mostly the ones talking, informing Churchin on how they should proceed if any other Decepticon attacks or activities were to occur. They then went over the list of Decepticons they knew to be on Earth. They first named each of the 'cons and then brought up a picture of them on the screen. The first 'con they presented was Megatron. They explained his role as leader of the 'cons and his current state, which Alise didn't know about until now. Apparently he was at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss off the coast of Canada.

As she interpreted, Alise learned the names of other 'cons they were showing Churchin. They showed eight different pictures, but made a special note to inform him that there was very possibly (and probably) more on the planet. For each of the pictures, they gave a short description of the specific 'con. The first of the eight was called Starscream, and Alise had paused for a moment, fear overcoming her for a split second. She recognized him as the monster who had chased her and the teenagers into the subway in Mission City. He was also the one who vowed her death after she injured his hand. Churchin didn't think into her pause too much, but the soldiers noticed her suddenly tense demeanor and shot her concerned looks. She simply gave them an 'I'll explain later' look and quickly continued with her job.

The others who she learned about were Sideways, Demolishor, Scorponok, Ravage, Mixmaster, and Long Haul, all their pictures and names burned into her mind. The last picture shown surprised her. It was of the police cruiser she had pissed off not once, but _twice_ by throwing stones at him to help Bee. She learned that he was called Barricade, and along with the other 'cons, all of their locations were unknown at the time.

When Lennox and Epps were done presenting, no more than half an hour had pasted. Churchin didn't have much else to say, except stating that he understood the procedures and giving another apology for the delay. They then quickly wrapped up, and Churchin made a quick exit when he said goodbye and the screen turned black. It was then silent. After a moment, Alise smiled. Her first interpretation at NEST had, besides the little pause with Starscream, gone very smoothly. She was proud that she had done well.

"Well, he seemed like a peach," Epps commented with a laugh. Lennox and Lise agreed with chuckles of their own. They knew what he meant. Throughout the entire call, a frown never left Churchin's face and he didn't talk much. When he did, he sounded rough. He didn't seem very pleased to be there. Epps then turned to Lise and walked over to her saying, "Hey, you alright? What was that all about?" Lennox nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she told them. "That was completely unprofessional. But the one 'con… Starscream..." She didn't continue for a moment. "I recognized him from Mission City."

"Well the way you looked, I'd say you more than recognized him," Epps said, crossing his arms. Alise sighed.

"Yeah, well... He chased me and some teenagers into a subway and we got stuck down there with about twenty other civilians. Damn scared us shitless. Wouldn't go away either until I..." She didn't continue.

"You, what?" Lennox asked with a pointed look.

"..."

"Alise," Epps said hardly. She took another breath.

"I kinda... stuck some bleach and a generator cord into his hand when he wasn't looking." The soldiers gave her horrified and disbelieving looks. "I think I blew something in his hand 'cause it wouldn't stop moving and he was carrying on something fierce. The civilians were able to get out then. Then he pulled out his cannon and started to aim it at me. Would've blown me to pieces if someone hadn't come and attacked him from behind. I don't know who it was, but it gave me the chance to book it."

Epps and Lennox didn't speak for a moment. They just continued to stare at her. Then suddenly, Epps broke out in laughter.

"You really did that?" he asked her. "Damn, Lise, I think you've done enough heroic acts this year! You should take some time off from playing Wonder Woman!" He laughed again. "I don't know whose reaction I want to see more when you tell them what you did! Bee's or 'Hide's! I take it you didn't tell them?" She shook her head. "Oh, 'Hide's gonna be so proud!" Alise giggled a little and placed her hand on her head. Then she looked over at Lennox, who hadn't said anything at all. He still had a serious look on his face.

"Alise," he said sternly. Epps then ceased his laughing abruptly. "What if he remembers you? Did you ever think of that? What if he ever sees you?"

Alise shrugged. "I don't know, Will. I mean, to him I'm just another fleshy, aren't I?"

"Not just any, Lise. One that's gotta leg up on him." He shook his head. "Please, _please _don't pull anything like that _again. _Leave the fighting to us. If you would've been _killed_..."

"Don't worry, Will," she said to him. "I don't except to be going into a warzone any time soon."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah, good to hear," Epps interjected. "For now, however," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her off the platform, "I want to see the look on 'Hide's face when you tell him you injured a 'con all by yourself. Maybe we won't tell Bee. He may go a little... well, you know."

* * *

><p>"You hear that?"<p>

"What?"

"Exactly."

Ironhide and Alise were at 'Hide's work bench, him standing and polishing a cannon and her sitting on the ledge. After a moment of quiet peace, Alise had placed her hand to her ear and asked 'Hide the first question.

"There's a disturbance in the force..."

"What in Primus's name are you going on about, girly?" 'Hide asked roughly.

"Listen! There's no yelling, no cries of anger..." She laughed. "Where's Sideswipe today? It's like he disappeared off base."

'Hide chuckled. "That is because he did. Sideswipe was given a mission in the states. He left on the cargo plane this morning."

"Oh."

Alise was confused at first, but then the transportation made sense. It was Wednesday, which meant that the _Unity _had taken off to the US to get supplies and would be back on Friday. It was also June 21... two days before her birthday. Even though she didn't tell anyone about the day, everyone on the base seemed to know. Alise credited this to Wash, who, because she didn't want anyone to know, made sure everyonedid.

"Where did he go?" she asked. 'Hide smirked.

"That's classified," he said smugly. Alise frowned. Even after all her time at the base, that was the first time that had been used on her. 'Hide then looked as if he was about to say something when suddenly, his eyes flashed. Ironhide then sprang into action.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" he yelled throughout the base. All the soldiers, trained to obey such sudden commands, did exactly that. 'Hide then grabbed Alise quickly, and she was cupped tightly in his hands, hidden from the outside as he knelt down with his back to the wall. Suddenly, there was a loud and large explosion.

The blast was close to the base, and the shockwave was enough to rock even Ironhide a little. Alise, even though she couldn't see the outside in 'Hide's hands, then knew why he grabbed her and set out a signal to the rest of the troops. If it was enough to make the Autobot tank shake, she could have easily been tossed into the air. She heard glass brake and large gusts of wind whip past them. She cringed in his hands. After a few more moments, the noises and the shockwave stopped.

Ironhide slowly opened his hands to release Alise, and kneeling on his palm, she lifted her head over his fingers. She looked at the base. There were broken windows and glass shattered everywhere, and soldiers were lying on the ground. A majority of them were bunched up in a pile on the other side of the building, the force of the blast actually pushing them back when they were on the ground. No once seemed to be seriously injured though. 'Hide looked down at Alise.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I'm fine. What was that?"

His face grew hard. "The twinsare here," he said angrily, and he lowered her to the ground. "They landed only a few hundred yards away from the base. That was why the shockwave was so forceful."

"Wouldn't they think of that?" Alise said angrily. Someone could have seriously gotten hurt.

"No, they wouldn't."

Not minute later, metallic footsteps and laughing were heard from the hangar doorway to the outside.

"Yea, I think we know how to make an _entrance!" _an annoying hick-like voice said.

"Yea, we know how to _do!_" a second replied, much like the first, but different by an octave or two. They both had very poor grammar and sounded like wannabe rap artists.

'Hide and Lise quickly walked over to where the voices were entering from. Stepping into the base hanger door were two short and boxy looking Autobots, almost completely identical in form except for different positionings in their headlights. They were both the same shape of black. The two looked around the base from where they stood for a moment.

"Yea, I think we can chill here for a bit," the one said. Then he addressed the soldiers who had come to see them. "Hey, y'all know where we can find an Autobot 'round here?"

"SKIDS! MUDFLAP!" Ironhide bellowed at the two. They both turned their heads.

"Hey, 'Hide!" they both said at the same time. They started to close the short space between them and he met them halfway. But before they knew what hit them, Ironhide had taken the two of them by their necks and banged them roughly together.

"OWW!" they both shouted.

"What the slag, 'Hide!"

"Yea, what was d'at fo'!"

"Shut it!" he yelled at them, still holding them by the necks. "You could have killed someone! I'm taking you fragheads straight to _Optimus!"_

"Oh, now you done it, Skids, you made 'Hide angry."

"Me! You the one who told me where to land, ugly!"

"We twins, stupid!"

The two then started to go after each other while still in 'Hide's grasp. He growled loudly and the two stopped.

"But of you _SHUT UP!"_

He then dropped the two roughly on the ground and they landed straight on their afts. As they both slowly stood up and mumbled, the one called Mudflap caught sight of Alise, standing and watching the scene. He smirked and elbowed Skids.

"Hey, Skids. Get a load of the valves on that one..."

"Oh, yea..."

Alise cringed, and blushed. She didn't know what part of her they were talking about, but she had an idea and she suddenly felt very self conscience. She crossed her arms and took a step back. Ironhide heard their little comments and growled, livid.

"I said _GO!" _he yelled, and then he started to kick the two roughly in the backsides. After more cries of pain and protest, they finally started to walk in the direction he wanted them to. He shot Alise an apologetic look and she nodded at him. He then proceeded to push them off to Optimus's quarters, yelling at them the entire time. Alise shook her head to herself. _Oh, boy, _she thought to herself. _They're gonna be fun to have around._


	39. Birthday

Hi everyone! So I've wanted to write this chapter for a long time! Now I finally get to share it with all of you! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! All the pictures for this chapter are now on my profile. Also the movie poll on my profile is being taken down today. Thanks to everyone who voted!As always, I own nothing!  
>~Mel<p>

* * *

><p>The early Friday morning cargo plane was what woke Alise up the 23rd of June. At first she forgot what the date was, her mind trying to start and work. But then it hit her that it was indeed her birthday, and she smiled a little. Due to the date, and that she was surprising not all the tired, she got up, washed, dressed herself (today in a one-shelved red, black, and gray dress), and walked out the door to where Ironhide was instead of going back to sleep like she normally would have. When she got to his location, she was greeted by him with a grunt as he opened the door for her.<p>

"You're awake early," he said to her as she climbed up the side of the Topkick. Sitting down, she laughed.

"Well, I figured I'd start the day early I guess," she told him. He grunted once more.

"Good thing. I've been asked to be your chauffeur to a few events this morning."

"Chauffeur?" she asked with a laugh. "To what exactly?"

"Events to celebrate your coming into the world, I presume. Which reminds me." The glove compartment in the Topkick suddenly opened. Inside was a tiny box with a single red bow on top. "Happy Date of Birth."

"'Hide," Alise said slowly, touched. "You got me something?"

"Isn't that customary on a day such as this?"

"It is, but... I just wasn't excepting anything." Alise felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had actually put effort into giving her a gift.

"Oh, just open it. And don't leak on me, you'll wreck my upholstery."

Laughing, Alise nodded and opened the box. Inside was a small red container that could fit in the palm of her hand. There was also a sprayer at the top of the bottle. She wasn't certain, but she had an idea of what it was.

"'Hide..." she started."Is this... _pepper spray?"_

He grunted, and she could almost _hear _the smirk on his face. "The base of the product is, but Ratchet modified it. Now its effects will last hours longer than originally intended. Burn more, also."

Alise laughed. Of course 'Hide would pick such a gift for her. "Thank you, 'Hide. I love it. Hopefully, I'll never have to use it."

He rumbled in agreement, and then the two started to drive to where he was supposed to first take Alise. Their first stop was the cafeteria. When they arrived, Chief came out of the back kitchen (not something that happened often) and handed Alise a little, red velvet cake for one person on a plate. On the top, written in yellow icing were the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALISE. Alise, touched by the man's gesture, gave him a heartfelt thank you and a hug.

"This is because you continue to put up with us," Chief joked, and she laughed. He liked Alise. She was a good kid on an island of misfit soldiers, all of whom he knew. He always warned them to stay away from her whenever he heard them talking about her in the caf. He had seen the way Ironhide and the other bots looked at her like a little sister, and he knew none of them would have a problem reprimanding anyone who would make her feel uncomfortable.

When he went back to the kitchen, Alise sat down at a table next to 'Hide in his Topkick form and started to eat it after obtaining a fork. She determined it was the most delicious cake she had ever eaten. When she was done, she disposed of the trash and climbed back into the Topkick.

The next stop was over to the soldiers' quarters. When they arrived, Wash was standing outside the area, his hands behind his back. Alise stepped out of the Topkick and walked over to him.

"Happy birthday!" he told, giving her a hug. Alise noticed that he had a small black box in his hand.

"Thanks, Wash," she said, laughing. Then he held out the box to her. "Wash, what is this?"

"It's just a little gift from all us soldiers," he said with a chuckle.

"You guys didn't have to do that!" she said. She couldn't believe everyone was actually doing all these special things for her. He only laughed.

"Sure we did! We all chipped in and had it shipped in on the plane. Just open it, see if you like it."

She sighed and shook her head, but opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet. It looked like silver lines stacked on top of each other, and it shined in the light. It was a thicker bracelet, and it could slip her wrist through an opening in the back. Alise looked up at Wash, wide eyed.

"Wash... this is beautiful," she said. "You guys..." Tears started to lightly cross down her face for the second time that day. _Oh god. If the day continues like this, I'll flood the place, _she thought to herself. Wash laughed and pulled her into another hug. When they parted, she quickly slipped it on her wrist.

"Glad you like it," he said. "I'll be sure to tell the guys you did. I'll catch you later, okay? You have somewhere to be."

"I do?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face. He laughed.

"Yeah, you'll see in a little. Bye."

"Bye."

After giving him a small wave, she walked back over to Ironhide. "Why did Wash say I needed to be somewhere?" she asked as she climbed into the Topkick.

He grunted. "You'll see." She sighed.

They then drove over to the center of the hangar. The _Unity _was there, and there were men unloading the supplies that it had just brought back from the states from the belly of the plane. Many of them were carting crates and large boxes. This wasn't anything unusual. She'd seen the normal Friday unloading ritual. But this day, she looked out the window of the Topkick and looked over to see Epps and Lennox standing next to the plane. Talking with them was a man that Alise had never seen before. She couldn't see him very well from the location she was at, but she knew that he was unfamiliar.

"This is your stop," Ironhide grunted when he stopped driving. He then opened his driver's seat door for her to exit. She gingerly climbed down, unsure of what to expect. She stepped away from 'Hide, and looked around the room for whatever was waiting her. She then heard her name being called.

"Alise!"

She turned around. Looking over at her was Lennox, Epps, and the man. Lennox started to wave her over as Epps laughed. Alise chuckled also, and started to walk. As she did, she finally got a good look at the man. He looked to be about her age, maybe a little older. He was about 6'3 and had muscle on him though he wasn't built bulky, and his hair was a darker blond that was short and laid wildly on the top of his head. He had a broad face and tan skin, and Alise couldn't help but mentally comment that he was very handsome. And as she was thinking that, she saw that he was smiling widely at her, a look of happiness etched on his face. It nearly took her breath away. His expression confused her, but that was when she noticed his electric blue eyes...

She walked up to the three, trying to get away from under the man's look, and addressed Lennox and Epps.

"Hey, what's up?" she greeted them happily. Lennox smirked at her, and Epps laughed once.

"Hey, happy birthday, Lise," Epps said, reaching over and giving her a hug and Lennox doing the same. "We wanted you to meet someone." He gestured to him, and Alise then turned towards the man.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile, holding out her hand. "My name is Alise. And you are?"

The man slowly and gingerly reached out and took her hand, closing it in a firm grasp. It lingered there for a moment longer than necessary when they parted. His blue eyes lit up at her and he smiled, leaving her breathless. _What is wrong with me? _she asked herself. _You have Bee. What more could you possibly want? _But there was something about this man that was so familiar, she couldn't shake it.

"Bee," he said, his smile once again making her catch her breath again.

"B?" she asked, not knowing what he was actually saying. "What does that stand for?"

The man smirked.

"Bumblebee."

Alise visibly flinched and took a step back. Not only was what the man said shocking, but his voice was just as surprising. It sounded too much like... _his._ _Impossible, _she thought to herself. _It can't be... _

But then she remembered that it was entirely possible.

_The holoform..._

In that moment, something caught her eye over the man's shoulder. To her absolute delight, parked in the corner of the base, she saw a familiar yellow Chevy Camaro, hidden away from view. Her heart almost stopped.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.

"Bee?" she said, tears starting to fall down her face. He laughed and opened his arms.

"Hey, belle," he said lovingly. The words forced a cry from her, and she ran into his arms.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and he wrapped enveloped her in his. She took in his scent of motor oil and leather, a smell she had grown to love and desperately miss, as he started to slowly run his fingers through her long hair, a feeling that he felt lost without. The two of them were so happy to be back in each other's arms that it could not be put into words. Tears were continually running down Alise's cheeks and every few seconds she would let out tiny sobs into his chest. After a moment, she looked up at him and started to touch her hands to his face and through his hair.

"Oh my god," she said through the tears, laughing as he took one of his hands to wipe them away with a wide smile on his face. "This is your holoform?" He laughed and then nodded slowly. She buried her face in his chest again, sniffling. "Oh my god, you're here!"

He chuckled, the sound warming her beating heart, and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, resting his against hers. Both of the actions sent waves of electricity through her. They also surprised her. She was used to doing this with normal Bee, not a holoform. She was shaking a little from the excitement, and Bee held her tighter.

"I'm here, belle, I'm here," he said to her. He hadn't felt so elated in months. With her away, a piece of him was missing, and his Spark didn't seem quite right. However, with her there in his arms, the electricity he had been missing had returned, and he felt complete again. His Alise was with him again.

She laughed, looking up at him, into his bright blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked happily, not wanting to let go of him. "Where's Sam?" He pushed a lock of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"Sam is back home," Bee answered, softly. His voice sounded the same, only it was less mechanical. "Sideswipe arrived yesterday on the cargo plane in South Gate and we traded places. He's going to be with him until I get back."

Something suddenly clicked in Alise's mind. The _mission _Sides was assigned to was taking care of Sam while Bee was away. Her heart started to fill with affection for everyone who had a hand in this operation, just to get Bee to her. The thought of Sideswipe having to take care of Sam was quite comical to her. She could just picture him driving with Sam well over the speed limit down a long road while performing stunts that would make Evel Knievel cringe.

"Is that safe?" she asked with a laugh.

Bee shrugged, and bit his lip in a very human-like way. "I'm not entirely certain. However, it was either that or not come. And I wasn't about to do that."

She stood on her toes and connected their foreheads once more, smiling so brightly light seemed to be coming from her. She took one of her hands and traced it along his face, graphing it with her fingers. After moment of this, she rested her hand on the side of his head, and he leaned into the touch.

"Your voice sounds good," she commented quietly, her eyes closed.

"The holoform uses a different form of voice communication," he explained, equally as quiet. "It's not the same one that's damaged."

"Okay," she said in understanding. She opened her eyes to see him watching her softly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, belle," he said fondly, giving her a gentle squeeze in his alright tight hold. "I wanted to come sooner, but this was the only right time. Which reminds me..." Then he took one of his hands pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a small black jewelry box. He handed it to her. "Happy birthday." Alise slowly took the box out of his hand and, after looking up at him wide eyed, opened it. What was inside made her gasp.

Lying gently on the box was a necklace. On a simple gold chain was a charm in the shape of a bumblebee, complete with tiny wings and a striped yellow body. It was so simple and beautiful, that it brought more tears to Alise's already wet face. Running a finger along the charm, she turned it over to see, to her delight, the Autobot insignia engraved at the bottom. She looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Bee, this is beautiful," she told him, sniffling a little. "How did you get this?"

Bee laughed. "I bought it with all the money I won from Sam," he told her. She laughed.

"From Sunday football?" He simply nodded with smile on his face, making her laugh more.

"The necklace has a modification, though," Bee continued. "There's a tracking device inside of it. I had it inserted along with the engraving."

"Why'd you put that in?" she asked curiously, a smile still on her face.

He gave her a hopeful smile. "So I don't lose you again." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, the action making her knees feel weak. Then he looked at her seriously. "I put it in so I could always find you. You don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. I absolutely love it, Bee. Thank you so much."

He smiled down at her. "Of course."

Bee quickly took the necklace and helped Alise put it on when she asked. Adjusting it slightly and putting it in a location for all to see, she turned to him and smiled. He then took her hand and interlocked their fingers. The feeling of his hand in hers was electrifying, and the two smiled at one another fondly. Then, for the first time in a while, the two turned away from each other and towards the rest of the room.

Epps and Lennox had walked over to Ironhide, who was currently in his bipedal form. The three were discussing something when the two walked up behind them. 'Hide was the first to notice their presence, and the large bot bent down in front of them.

"You got smaller," he said to Bee, which made him laugh.

"Good seeing you, too, 'Hide," he answered. "Thank you, for everything."

'Hide nodded at him in response. Then Alise addressed the two other soldiers.

"I can't believe you two!" she said happily. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, Lise," Lennox replied for the two of them, smiles on both their faces. "You both missed each other, and this seemed like the perfect time."

"Thank you for everything you've done," Bee told them, and he gave Alise's hand a squeeze. The two soldiers nodded at them.

"You two have a good week," Epps told them. "We'll see you guys later."

Goodbyes were exchanged, and after a moment, the two reunited ones were left alone. They stood there for a moment in the quiet, which was interrupted by some mumbling from behind them. Alise looked behind Bee. It was a small group of soldiers looking over at the two. She recognized them as some of the soldiers who didn't take Ironhide's threat to heart and continued to try and to ask her out.

"He doesn't look that big," one of them commented to the group. Alise rolled her eyes. She knew they were trying to figure out why Epps and Ironhide had made such a threat to them over some human that wasn't much different than them. She then turned back to Bee, only to see him glaring at the group himself.

"Bee...," she started to warn him.

"Is that them?" he asked her roughly, not turning away from them. She noticed that the group now had their backs turned towards them.

"Bee, please," she asked him, touching the side of his face. He looked down at her, his eyes softening. "Forget about them, okay? How about I give you a tour?"

After a moment, he smiled. "That sounds good."

"Good."

Bee started to walk, but Alise stayed in place. Confused, he turned around and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"There's still someone I haven't seen," she told him, a smirk on her face.

"Who?" She smiled.

"The _real _you. The one I've been missing for the past three months."

Bee's confusion melted away at her words. He was a little shocked at first, but then his face turned into a bright smile. He walked closer to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face, connecting their foreheads again. He couldn't believe her request. He thought she'd want the holoform more than his bipedal self. But hearing which part of him she really wanted to see, the _real _him and not some illusion, made him feel completely content inside. He knew his Spark wanted this girl.

Closing his eyes, he stayed in that position for a moment, before he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of sparks. Alise jumped a little, not expecting his sudden exit, but she wasn't the only one. The group that had been watching them all let out a simultaneous gasp, none of them of them knowing that he wasn't human. Suddenly, there were the sounds of turning gears and Alise looked over to where the Camaro was sitting. However, it was now morphing into her favorite yellow bot.

When Bee was fully in his bipedal form, he quickly walked over to Alise and set his hand in front of her. She quickly got on, the action so familiar even after so many weeks of being apart. He brought her up to his face, and when they were making eye contact, she reached over and embraced his face. As she did this, he started running one of his massive fingers along her along her back, giving her chills. After a moment of this, she reluctantly let go, and he moved her to his shoulder. Burying herself in the crook of his neck, she started to trace circles along his armor, making him sigh. It had been too long.

Alise looked over the side of his shoulder and down at the group as Bee started to pass them. All their mouths were hanging over in disbelief, and the sight of them made Alise chuckle. As they passed, Bee looked down at the soldiers, giving them a look that made them all cringe. His message was clear: _stay away. _They all started to disperse immediately. After another moment of staring them down, Bee turned back to Alise with a smile on his face.

_"'Where to ma lady?'" _he voiced and she laughed contently. It was going to be a very good week.


	40. Perfect

Hi everyone! Happy chapter 40! Hope you like this one! Please review and tell me what you think! For all of you who haven't checked them out yet, pictures of whom Bee's holoform is based off of, Alise's necklace, and Alise's bracelet are now on my profile! Please check them out if you get the chance!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!"<p>

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise then, would it?"

Alise laughed, and so did Bee next to her in his holoform. After giving him a complete tour of the base, excluding her own living space, Lennox had called the two to the longue. Along with her birthday, it was also webcam day. That meant the Witwickys would be calling. Bee had to be in his holoform because they wouldn't have been able to see him in the screen while staying close to Alise. Though it was only the second time webcam day was taking place, she couldn't believe no one, not even Judy, had dropped her any hints as to Bee's arrival. They were still able to send letters and packages, and she had received many from the Witwickys and Mikaela already, none of which held any clues. She was thinking of sending the mailing address to Camila, too, just so she could keep in touch with her best friend.

Talking through the screen currently was Sam, Alise, and Bee. After a half an hour of talking with the older Witwickys present, they left the room, giving the three some privacy.

"That's true I guess," she responded. Suddenly she felt the warm feeling of something grabbing her hand. Under the desk they were seated at, Bee hand taken hold of her hand, and gave her a gentle squeeze as he interlocked their fingers. Smiling, she did the same, and gave him a gentle look out of the corner of her eyes. Bee smiled back at her, a look of complete contentment and fondness on his face.

"Hey!" Sam yelled through the screen, startling them both and making them face him. "Save the lovey dovey crap for when I'm not around, alright? I only get to talk to Lise once a month and I don't need you two undressing each other with your eyes in front of me during it!"

Alise's face turned the color of a ripe tomato and Bee's cheeks slightly tinted a light shade of blue. He cleared his throat.

"So how is Sideswipe doing in the states?" he asked, quickly wanting to change the subject. Instantly, they saw Sam go a little pale.

"He's, umm, doing well..." Sam said, scratching the back of his neck. After a moment, he sighed. "Yeah, not to rush your little vacation, Bee, but I can't wait for you to come home already. Sides is nuts. And I mean _nuts._ You wanna know what we did yesterday? _Hill jumping! _I'm talking full out Dukes of Hazzard style! It was insane!"

The holoform next to Alise cringed a little and shook his head. "I specially told him not to do anything reckless."

"Yeah, well he ain't listening! Guess what he wants to do tomorrow? Donuts on the police station front lawn! And I'm not sure if he's taking no for an answer!"

Bee sighed. "I'll com him tonight. You are _not _getting arrested, especially when I'm not there. If he doesn't listen to me, I'll go to Optimus. Until then, hide in the house."

Sam nodded in understanding. As he did, a ping went off, and the three knew what that signaled. Their time on the webcam was very shortly coming to a close.

"Guess it's time to go," Sam said. "I'll talk to you soon, Bee. Lise, I'll miss you 'til next time."

"You too, Sam!" Alise responded. "See you later!"

"Bye." Just then the screen went black.

The two stood up, still holding hands. They started to walk over to Bee's Camaro form, which was currently parked in the corner of the longue. Alise's eyes looked around the room. Soldiers were walking around the large room, some enjoying their free time by playing video games on the large TV or watching movies while sitting on the large couches. Others were playing card games at small tables or poker with multiple people. It was good to see the room have such a familiar setting.

"Do you think Sam'll be okay?" Alise asked Bee when they reached the Camaro. Bee nodded.

"I think so," he answered. "If Sideswipe won't listen to me, he'll listen to Optimus."

"Think it was a bad idea sending him?" she spoke, her voice getting a little quiet. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She was the reason Bee was here and Sides was in the states.

Bee turned to face her with a serious look on his face._ "No. _And I know what you're thinking. I wasn't wrong in coming here and seeing you and none of is your fault._" _He took her face in between his hands and touched their foreheads. "So stop thinking like that."

She chuckled. "How'd you do that?"

"What?"

"Read me like a book." He smiled down at her and simply shrugged. She laughed and kissed the tip of his nose, making him smile wider. "Alright, I'll stop thinking like that."

"Good." He paused for a moment and separated their foreheads, before speaking again. "So where to now, my lovely hostess?"

Alise laughed and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost dinner time. "We should probably head to the caf. It'll be time to eat soon."

He nodded. "So who are you normally with?"

"The usual. Lennox, Epps, and Wash, and anyone else who decides to drop by. 'Hide'll come and sit by us if he doesn't have anything to do, but it's normally quiet. Except for last night. Man, the twins were awful! They kept running around and fighting until 'Hide went over and literally _kicked _them out. I'd almost feel sorry for them if they weren't so annoying and rude." Suddenly, the memory of them first arriving came to mind. "Umm, Bee? I don't know if I want to know, but what are _valves? _To Cybertronians I mean."

Bee paused and looked at her, his eyes going wide. The blue blush she had seen earlier on his face came back, only darker this time.

"Where in Primus's name did you hear about _that?" _he asked disbelievingly.

"Skids and Mudflap. Apparently I have nice ones...?"

Bee's face turned from confused and embarrassed to livid. His eyes got hard and he exhaled sharply. Alise got worried for a moment.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," he said sharply and suddenly, and then the holoform disappeared. The Camaro started to change into Bee's bipedal mode at an alarming speed, and when he was fully transformed, he ran out the longue. Alise was in shock for a moment before she heard cries of surprise from the next room over. Bee was chirping angrily and every few seconds, there would be the sound of metal against metal and pained grunts.

"Wha'd we do, wha'd we do!" she heard Mudflap yelled out. "Frag, Bee that hurts!"

"We sorry, we sorry!" Skids yelled next. "Whatever we did, we sorry!"

Alise put her hand over her mouth and started to laugh. She felt a slight pinch of guilt for being the cause of the twin's pain, but part of her knew they need to be taught a lesson. After another moment, she walked out into the other room, hoping to calm Bee down.

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone by smoothly and quickly. Alise and a bipedal Bee sat with Epps, Wash, and Lennox, and Ironhide, also in his bipedal form, who was curious to know why Bee had set off in a rage at the twins. He nearly offlined from laughter, when Bee com-linked him and told him why. The two stayed there for longer than normal talking with the others, and left the caf at around 7:30. Not sure what to do for the next few hours, the two went back into the longue and found a group of soldiers watching <em>The Bourne Supremacy <em>on one of the large TVs. Having been a fan of the first and current movie, Alise got excited, and asked Bee if he wanted to watch. He agreed, finding it humorous to see her so delighted. Lucky for her, they had only missed the first 20 minutes, and there was still a good hour and a half to go. They took a seat in the back of the group, Alise sitting on Bee's shoulder as they watched.

After the film (Bee found that he liked it as well), Alise felt a little tired from the exciting day they had. Bee could see this, and while giving her a smile, he quickly placed her on the ground and turned into his Camaro form, having her get in. With a little direction from her, they drove over to her room. When they reached their destination, Bee parked in the location 'Hide had stayed in every night since they arrived at the base. However, 'Hide wouldn't be there for the next week. There was no reason to with Bee there. Bee activated his holoform as Alise exited the Camaro, and the two took each other's hands again as they walked towards her room.

They walked up the hallway and to her door, and after unlocking it, she turned on the lights inside as they stepped in.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she told him as she placed her keys on the nightstand. Bee looked around the room, his eyes scanning every detail. He walked through the room slowly, and after a moment, stopped in front of the bookshelf. He bent over and looked at her very small selection, which only included her four books and photo album. He ran his fingers along the spines of the lined up books and stopped at the album, noticing that it was much different than the others. Alise watched him as he did this. "What do you think?"

He looked over at her and smiled, standing up. "It's nice. I'm glad you have your own space."

"Yeah, me, too."

He gestured to the bookshelf. "You don't have much here. I remember you told me you used to have shelves of them."

She laughed, remembering when she had told him. "Well, I couldn't take them all with me from Arizona, so I only took my favorites. Not gonna lie though; it was like sticking an ice pick in my eye not being able to take more. I feel like I've lost friends."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Want us to send you any? It wouldn't be much of a problem."

She looked at him with wide eyes and a smile. "Pretty please? Would you?"

He laughed hardily, and nodded. "Of course, belle. Just tell me which ones later."

She let off a little excited squeak that she was surprised came out of her. "Thank you!" she said happily.

He laughed at her excitement, happy to make her happy. He then started to walk around a little more. He stopped at her dresser, when something caught his eye. Alise blushed slightly when she realized what it was. She had taken the photo of her and Bee at the Malibu Coast out of her album and placed it there so she could see it every morning. He had taken it in his hand and was looking at it, a smile on his face.

"It's one of my favorites," Alise told him. He turned around to face her. "I wanted to put it somewhere I could see it everyday."

His eyes lit up. After placing the picture back in its original spot, he walked over to her. He pulled her in an embrace, burying her head in his chest, and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you," Alise told him quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took her chin between his fingers and had her look back up at him.

"I missed you, too," he told her sincerely. The next words he spoke, he did with all his Spark. He needed to tell her how much he cared for her, that he... needed her. That he... loved her.

Yes, he knew it was true.

He loved Alise.

"I can't explain the feeling I get when you're not with me," he continued, his words filled with emotion and truth. His voice didn't faltered once as he went on. "It... hurts. I'd be lying if I said I was coming here just for you. I came here for me, too. I needed to see you, and be with you, and not through a computer screen with Sam or Judy or Ron. I needed just me, to be with just you. Nobody else. Just _us." _

Alise thought her heart was going to explode. It was racing with so much affection for the bot, she thought it would stop beating. She couldn't deny it, and she didn't want to.

She loved Bee.

She loved him whatever form he was in or whether he was an ocean away or holding her in his arms. As along as it was him, she was happy.

"Bee..." she said, not knowing where to start, how to respond. But then, with his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones, he started to light trace his thumb across her cheek, stopping right under her lips.

He wanted to kiss her. This was a new feeling for him. Such interaction wasn't a common act with Cybertronians like it was with humans. But he found that after being around humans for so long, and watching countless movies and shows with the Witwickys and over the internet, he felt that he wanted to. And now that he was in the holoform, his human instincts were taking over more so.

"Alise..." he breathed. Then he did was his Spark was telling him to do. He slowly and hesitantly drew his face closer to hers, and with the care of a saint, his placed his lips against hers, giving her a gentle kiss.

It didn't last more than three seconds, but the kiss sent pulses of electricity through the two of them. Bee felt completely content, and a little proud of himself for doing what his Spark wanted him to. However, he was also slightly worried, tense that he may have got too far. Alise felt slightly weak at the knees, not excepting the kiss, but also like she was walking on air. He had _kissed her! _Bee had _kissed her! _Mostly from shock and happiness, she didn't say anything. However, Bee didn't interpret the silence as a good thing.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, his Spark feeling like it had been torn from him. He was so upset that he didn't notice Alise realizing why he was suddenly forlorn. "I shouldn't have... I'll just-"

He was cut off by Alise's lips crashing into his. She surprised herself, and him, with her abruptness, but she needed him to know that she wanted it, wanted _him. _All his worries were erased, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to run her fingers through his hair as they deepened their kiss. It was uncoordinated and unrefined, this being Bee's first kiss and Alise not having one in a while, but it was perfect. It showed to them both what they were feeling to each other without having to speak the words. It was blissful and powerful and true, and... perfect.

After a many moments, they pulled away slowly, both slightly out of breath, their arms still wrapped around each other. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, and then almost at the same time laughed, happiness coursing through them. They connected their foreheads and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Bee," Alise whispered. Then she said the words she'd wanted to say for a very long time. "I love you."

Bee's Spark started to sing. He knew the meaning of the words to humans, and he was overjoyed that she felt that way about him. Because he most defiantly did about her.

"And I love you, belle," he told her slowly. He gave her another kiss, this one a little more difficult because they were both smiling so much. After another moment, this kiss ended also, and the two just stayed in the middle of the room holding each other close.

"Bee," Alise said after a moment, looking up at him. "What does this mean? About us?" She didn't know how else to ask, but he understood.

He smiled down at her.

"Anything we want it to be," he stated. "Because I'd be more than willing to continue this course of action. If you'll have me, of course."

Alise laughed. "I think I could put up with you enough to 'continue this course of action,'" she said jokingly, mimicking his words.

Bee laughed also. "I'm glad to hear." He then gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He glanced over at the digital clock on her nightstand. It read 9:47. "Now it's time for you to sleep."

Alise looked at the clock also now. Seeing the time, she chuckled and gave him a confused look.

"It's early, Bee," she said with a laugh. "You didn't even call until 10:30."

"I know," he said. "But now that I'm here, you can sleep more and not wake up so tired for the day."

"Who says I was tired?"

He smirked. "'Hide."

Alise rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Traitor."

Bee chuckled and gave her a kiss on the side of the head. "My point has been proven. Bed. Now."

"Fine, fine," she said with a laugh. Bee started to head in the direction of the door.

"I'll be right outside, alright?" he told her. "If you need anything, just come an-"

"Bee?" Alise interjected. "Do you wanna just... stay here tonight?"

Bee stopped, not excepting the request. He hardly objected though, but he wanted her to be sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, and he smiled. "Okay, then. Yes."

She smiled. "Okay. Just... just turn around for a minute."

He nodded did what she said. When he was facing the wall, she quickly when to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Taking off her dress and discarding it in her basket of dirty clothes, she put on the pjs, an old Arizona State Sun Devils shirt and red shorts, and adjusted herself to make sure she was decent.

"Alright," she said after a moment. "You can turn around."

Bee did slowly, and when he was fully facing her, he smiled. She walked over to her bed and sat down and he walked to the other side and did the same. They both laid down, and even though there was only a little room between them on the full sizebed, neither of them minded.

"Are you going to change into something more comfortable?" she asked him. He was currently wearing a darker yellow, almost golden t-shirt with black jeans and shoes. She wondered for a moment if the holoforms even could change. He looked at himself and shrugged.

"Should I?" he asked.

"You don't need too, but it'll feel more relaxing."

He nodded. Suddenly, the area around them felt like it was blazing with electricity and a buzzing was heard. Alise noticed that her hair was standing up a little as a light formed around Bee's body for a moment. Then, as fast as the light came, it was gone. Instead of Bee's day clothes being there, a white sleeveless shirtand black fleece shorts were in its place. He looked at her and smiled.

"Better?" he asked. She laughed and nodded, and then Bee pulled her closer, making her give a surprised squeak. He wrapped both of his arms around he, locking her into a tight, protective hug, and she nestled into him, placing one of her hands and her head on his chest. Bee started to run his fingers through her hair and along her side, making shivers go up her spine, as she traced circles on his chest. They were in their own little bubble of contentment, and the two of them wanted this moment to last forever.

Alise's eyes then started to weigh down on her. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer, she buried her face in his chest.

"Night, Bee," she said quietly, her breathing starting to even out.

"Goodnight, Lise," he said. "I love you."

She smiled against his shirt. "I love you, too," she answered, her heart fluttering. Then only moments later, she was lost to sleep.

As Bee held the woman he loved in his arms, he couldn't help but realize just how perfect the moment felt. He never thought he'd find love after Cybertron was destroyed, much less with a human. And yet, here he was, holding her, playing with her hair, loving her. It proved just how you don't know what's going to happen in your life. But in this case, with Alise with him, he realized that his life had taken a grand step forward.


	41. Flash

Hehe… sooo… I'm alive? I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, everyone. But to make it up to you all, I'm posting not one, not two, but _four _chapters tonight! As much as I love these chapters I'm posting, I wanted to get them all out at the same time and out of the way because after these, Revenge of the Fallen arc starts! Yay! Obviously there's going to be a big time skip, but that's for next time. Hope you all enjoy! And I'm dedicating all these chapters to Makkenna Wikwicky who cared enough to make sure I wasn't dead! Thanks girl. You make me smile.  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>When Alise awoke the next morning, the first thing she noticed before she opened her eyes was that she was surrounded by a feeling of warmth and safety. She felt an arm lying on her back, holding her close, and she was laying her head on a chest that was moving with each breath it took. The events of the previous night came into her mind, and she smiled fondly when she remembered who she was laying with. She opened her eyes.<p>

There was Bee laying under her, his head only a few inches from hers, but leaning towards her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, and she was still wrapped in his embrace, safe and protected. Alise smiled up at him and lightly traced the side of his face with her hand, making his head move a little towards her hand, but him still staying asleep. Chuckling a little to herself, she turned her head over towards her alarm clock. The time read 8:15.

Because it was now the weekend, she had the day off. Alise tended to sleep in on these days, an activity she considered a blessing after she would spend the night talking with Bee. But now that she had actually gotten some sleep, and had Bee with her, she decided it would be nice to get up and start the day earlier than usual. Either way, she did get a chance to sleep in.

Alise tried to move slowly out of Bee's hold. She figured he would still be tired after his travel for the last few days, and wanted him to sleep a little longer, seeing that he didn't seem to be ready to get up. However, as she started to move his hand off her side, his grip suddenly tighten, his eyes opening with frightening speed. His mind racing, Bee quickly looked down at Alise to see what was taking her away from him. However, when he saw that they were alone and it was of her own accord, he quickly calmed down and smiled.

"Going somewhere?" he asked her, with a smirk on his face. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"I was trying not to wake you," she said with a laugh, turning herself around to fully face him. "I figured you'd want to sleep longer."

"No, I'm fine," he told her chuckling, sitting up straight as she did the same. Alise stretched her arms out in the air, trying to get the sleepiness out of her system. However, as she did this, Bee wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She let out a laugh as he pulled her down again and started to bury his face in her hair.

"Bee!" she squealed, laughing. "Stop! I need to get ready!"

"And why's that?" he said, smirking into her hair. She laughed again.

"For starters I look like something out of a horror movie," she said, gesturing to her current appearance. She was still wearing her pajamas and her hair was very unkempt. "I need to bathe, dress, and brush my hair before someone goes blind at my appearance."

Bee laughed. "I don't think you look _horrific."_

"That's a matter of opinion, Bee."

"So is yours."

She smirked at him. "Smartass." She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let me up."

"Fine," he said. However, he didn't move an inch. She glared at him with a grin on her face as he smirked at her.

"Bee?"

"Hmm?"

"Now."

He complied after a few more minutes, finally releasing Alise from his hold. After giving him another kiss on the cheek, she gathered her clothes and showering supplies. She told him that she'd meet him outside when she was done, and he nodded and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before disappearing in a cloud of electric particles, the action making her jump a little. Though she had seen the exit before, she knew it would take her a little to get used to it.

She ran to shower room and did her normal morning routine, only this time at a quicker pace knowing that Bee was waiting for her. When she was finished bathing, she pulled on a pair of shorts and her _'Shop Smart, Shop S-Mart!' _t-shirt. Because it was the weekend, she was able to dress much more casually than during the week. She then put a pair of sandals on and took all her supplies back to her room. After dropping them off and locking the door, she quickly walked out into the main hanger outside the hallway.

As expected, Bee was outside waiting for her in his bipedal mode. She smiled over at him and started to walk in his direction. However, the closer she got, the more she noticed how hot it was. The heat would normally start to bake the base more towards noon, but for it to be so hot so early made Alise a little worried about the base's ability to cool down. It was hard enough trying to beat the weather in the normal heat. When she reached him, she quickly climbed onto his awaiting hand as she was brought up to his grinning metallic face.

"I think it's gonna be a hot one today, Bee," she told him with a laugh. Then she noticed that higher up in the air she got the hotter it felt. She instantly started to sweat.

_"'It's so damn hot, I saw little guys, their orange robes burst into flames. It's that hot! Do you know what I'm talking about?" _Bee voiced, and she remembered the line from _Good Morning Vietnam. _She laughed.

"I agree," she said. Bee set her on his shoulder and the two started to walk towards the cafeteria. When they arrived, they saw Epps and Lennox sitting at a table by themselves, the two holding coffee mugs and wearing civilian clothes. Except for a select few on the base, the weekends were everyone's days off. The only ones who still needed to work were the people who were keeping the base working and operating communications in case of an emergency, and even those people took different shifts so they had time off during the week. The two raised their heads as Alise and Bee approached, and smiles came on their faces.

"Wow, you're up early for a Saturday," Epps said with a laugh. "What's the occasion?"

"Morning to you, too, Epps," she said with a laugh, as Bee helped her down from his shoulder. She walked over to the table and sat down as Bee sat his bipedal form next to them. "Just thought I'd start the morning off right."

Lennox chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Well, this may be the morning you didn't want to get up for," he commented. "Predicted temperatures on our lovely island are a high of 107 and a low of 95. It's no Qatar, but it's still gonna be _hot._"

Alise laughed. "What's wrong, Will? Can't take a little sun?"

He gave her a mocking glare. "Ha ha, very funny. Not all of us grew up in the Arizona desert, thank you very much, Lise."

Epps laughed. "Well, for those of us who don't have the heat tolerance of a camel, our guys are setting up a pool and sprinklers outside on the tarmac as we speak. Everyone's throwing on their swimsuits and taking a dip. We even got Ironbutt to agree to come out for a bit. We're hoping some brave soul will try and spray him with the hose. You two are more than welcome to come and cool off."

"Sounds good to me," Alise said with a smile on her face. She turned to look over at the Autobot next to her. "What do you think, Bee?"

_"'Let's do this!'" _he voiced to the group happily. Smiling, Alise turned back to the two soldiers.

"I guess, we're in!"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the soldiers had completed setting up all sprinklers and two large inflatable pools. Alise had quickly ran back to her room to change into her swimsuit, which was a simple, black bikini. She threw on an oversized t-shirt to cover herself and grabbed a towel and her camera, then she and Bee walked out to the tarmac. When they arrived, Bee activated his holoform, which exited the Camaro wearing gold colored swim trunks that had a black stripe going down one of the sides. Joining their hands, they started to walk to where all the soldiers currently were.<p>

It wasn't hard to pick out Lennox and Epps from the rest of the large group. They were some of the few who were staying on the sidelines while the others jumped into the pools and ran through the sprinklers. They both had amused expressions on their faces watching their men, and Alise thought it was very endearing to see. However, when she turned her head to see who was standing with them, she was surprised to see a familiar face towering over them. It was Ironhide's holoform.

Standing next to Will and Epps, she noticed that he stood over them by a few inches. He didn't look particularly happy at the moment, but the more she thought about it, he never did. The closer the two got, she noticed that he wasn't even wearing any swim clothes. Her and Bee walked over to the three, and the two humans greeted them as they did the same. Receiving no answer from the weapons specialist, she turned towards him.

"Hey, 'Hide," Alise greeted the holoform. He simply looked at her and voiced his trademark grunt in reply. She laughed. "Aww, what's wrong, rust bucket? You look even unhappier than usual."

"I highly dislike activating the holoform," he said roughly. "I do not favor feeling _your _size."

The four others present started to laugh.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, 'Hide, you're the largest of all of us humans here," Epps said with a laugh. 'Hide didn't seem quite amused.

Epps then turned to Alise who started to take off her oversized shirt. She placed it on the ground next to her towel and camera as Epps started to ask, "So you going in?"

Alise shrugged. "Maybe in a little. I wanted to get some s-UN!"

Before she even finished her sentence, Bee had picked up Alise and threw her over his shoulder and started to run.

_"BEE!" _she squealed as he took her through the icy hose water of the sprinklers. The two of them became soaked as the water fell upon them, and Alise started to shiver from the cold, hanging on closer to Bee. However, even through her shaking, she was laughing hysterically. Bee was doing the same.

After crossing the streams of water a few times, the two of them almost completely drenched, Bee slowed down and started to walk back to where their three friends were, Alise still over his shoulder. She noticed that almost all of the soldiers were looking at the two of them and laughing. She blushed slightly from all the attention.

When they were standing back in front of the three, Bee turned slightly so she'd be able to see them, but still didn't put her down. When she looked at them, she saw that all of them were smiling at them, and Lennox had her camera in his hands.

"Smile," he told them with a laugh, and then he placed the camera in front of his eyes. Both Alise and Bee, still dripping wet and laughing, smiled widely and happily as the flash went off.


	42. Films

This chapter includes the winning horror movie voted upon by you guys! Hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! And just so you all know, I realize that there are two different endings to Paranormal Activity, but I just used the theatrical one. Also, all of the movie descriptions are not mine; they belong to Rotten Tomatoes or at least that's where I got them from. Thank you, RT! You made my life a lot easier!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Sunday had flown fast for everyone at the base. Being that the weather had cooled down significantly than the day before, most of the soldiers had spent the day in bed, finding that it was easier to sleep. Because of this, the island was quiet throughout the day, even the Autobots taking the day to relax. There was a peaceful air going through the base, and everyone was enjoying it.<p>

The lazy day was coming to a close, and it was currently 8:30 at night, and sitting in the longue on one of the larger couches were Alise, Bee in his holoform, Lennox, Wash, and Epps. Sitting behind them in his bipedal form was Ironhide. They were the only ones in the usually busy area, and the six were in complete silence.

"Sooo..." Wash said after a few moments. "What are we gonna do now?" Nobody responded. "Oh, come on! There has to be _something_ we can do."

"Anyone up for a game of poker?" Will suggested.

"Oh, no!" Epps said immediately. "I am _not _playing another round of poker with her!" He pointed at Alise, who smiled wickedly. "Last time she cleaned all the money out of my pockets!"

"It's true," Alise said with a laugh. "I showed you no mercy." Epps made a mocking face at her.

"Then what else?" Wash insisted. "A movie? Is there anything we haven't watched yet?"

"We've seen every movie on this base at least three times," Lennox added. "If I have to watch _Indiana Jones _one more time, I think I'm going to vomit." All the humans laughed and agreed.

"Well," Epps began, "not _every _movie." Lennox gave him a confused look, and then realization came on his features. The two shared a knowing look as the rest of those present gave them questioning glances.

"Really," Wash said. "What movie would that be?"

Epps laughed. "Because we are the wonderful people we are, serving our country and all," Lennox and Wash laughed at this comment, "we and other service men around the world were sent preleased screening copies of certain movies coming out this year for our enjoyment. With of course the promise that none of us leak them onto the web. However, with our very limited and restricted personal computer access, they did see much of a chance of that happening."

"And when were you gonna tell us this!" Wash questioned loudly. Epps smirked evilly.

"Hey now, cool it, Wash. They only came in from the last mail call. I was getting around to it, but it honestly skipped my mind with all the excitement going on." A large smile worked its way onto his features. "Plus Lennox and I wanted first pick." Lennox broke out in mirthful laughter. Alise and Bee laughed also, and 'Hide allowed a smile to play on his metal face. Wash was the only one of the group with a frown on his face. He was honestly upset that the two didn't tell him.

"You guys suck," he told them bluntly.

"That's no way to address your commanding officer, Wash," Will said with a smirk. Wash looked at him.

"Alright. You suck, _sir."_ Epps and Lennox then broke out in wild laughter. They'd known Wash long enough to know he didn't mean any true disrespect.

"So what are the movies?" Alise asked, also happy to hear of a change in movie titles. Epps got up from the couch and exited the longue. A few moments later, he returned with a medium sized brown box in his hands. He sat back down in his original spot and started to reopen the box. He pulled out a stack of movies and set the box on the ground. There were eight in his hand. Alise noticed there was also a letter on the top of the stack. He cleared his throat and then began to read it out loud.

_"To all it may concern," _Epps started. _"As our way of showing thanks for your brave service to our country and fellow man, we have compiled a number of titles for your viewing pleasure that have yet to be released to the public or to DVD. All of these titles and productions are from a number of different distribution companies, all of whom give their best wishes, and thank you for your sacrifice. We hope that this small gesture will entertain all of those who deserve it the most. Thank you and God bless." _When he finished he looked back up at them. "We called Morshower to make sure this was legit and no one was just sending us these to hack or network. Turns out, it's real."

"Sweet," Wash commented, his previous annoyance now gone at this excitement.

"So what are they?" Alise asked. Epps read off the titles as he sorted through them. Some of them didn't even have real covers, just printed titles and descriptions of the movies inside the cases.

"We have..." Epps started, "_Zodiac, American Gangster, Walk Hard, Michael Clayton, No Country for Old Men, The Simpsons Movie, Paranormal Activity, _and _3:10 to Yuma." _

"Anything sound worth watching?" Wash asked. Lennox grabbed the first one off the top of the pile and started to read the back.

"Says hear on _Zodiac: 'A relentless serial killer is stalking the streets of the San Francisco Bay Area, leaving citizens locked into a constant state of panic, and baffled authorities scrambling for clues. Though the killer sadistically mocks the detectives by leaving a series of perplexing ciphers and menacing letters at the crime scenes, the investigation quickly flat lines when none of the evidence yields any solid leads. As two detectives remain steadfast in their devotion to bringing the elusive killer to justice, they soon find that the madman has control not only over their careers, but their very lives as well.' _Sounds interesting."

"Who's in it?" Alise asked.

"Jake Gyllenhaal, Mark Ruffalo, and Robert Downey Jr."

A large smile appeared on her face. "I vote for Mr. Downey Jr." All those present laughed at her statement, except for Bee who raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed at his expression, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His expression turned to a smile, and he draped his arm around her shoulders in response. Wash was the next to take a movie from the pile.

"_No Country for Old Men. 'Llewelyn Moss has just stumbled into the find of a lifetime. Upon discovering a bullet-strewn pickup truck surrounded by the corpses of dead bodyguards, Moss uncovers two million dollars in cash and a substantial load of heroin stashed in the back of the vehicle. Later, as an enigmatic killer who determines the fate of his victims with the flip of a coin sets out in pursuit of Moss, the disillusioned Sheriff Bell struggles to contain the rapidly escalating violence that seems to be consuming his once-peaceful Lone Star State town.' _Says it stars Tommy Lee Jones, Javier Bardem, and Josh Brolin."

"Tommy Lee's pretty good," Epps said. "Any other suggestions?" Alise reached over to Epps and pulled another movie from the stack. She looked at it then started to read.

_"Paranormal Activity. 'Katie and Micah are a twenty something couple who've just moved into a new home in San Diego, CA. Katie has an interest in the paranormal and believes that malevolent spirits have been following her since childhood, though Micah is not so easily convinced. However, after several nights of loud noises and strange happenings, Micah starts to agree with Katie that some sort of ghost may have followed them to the new home. After a paranormal researcher tells the couple he can't help them, Micah decides to take control of the situation and sets up a battery of video cameras so that if a spirit manifests itself, he can capture its behavior on tape.' _It's not even being released in theaters yet. Says it will be played for the Screamfest Film Festival in October, but not to other public theaters."

"Alright," Wash commented. "So what'll it be? Serial killers or ghosts?"

"I'm up for a good horror movie actually," Lennox said. All the humans then nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, alright."

"I'll make the popcorn!" Alise darted up from her seat and ran to the dinning area.

While she was gone, Lennox turned to Ironhide, who had been almost unnoticeable the entire time.

"No snarky comments today, 'Hide?" he asked with a laugh. He grunted.

"I just find it amusing bout the excitement you humans go through prior to viewing one of your feature films," he told them. "It's slightly pathetic."

* * *

><p>"Oh, shit!" Alise whispered quietly to the group, hiding behind the blanket in front of her. She was currently sitting on Bee's lap with her legs folded and his arms around her waist, the two close together under the blanket. Lennox, Wash, and Epps were still on the couch beside them, staring internally at the screen. Wash had the bowl of popcorn in his hands. "She's standing over him!"<p>

The movie had been pretty good, not overly scary, but defiantly with a few parts to make them all jump. The film was quickly coming to a close, and currently, the main character Katie was standing over her boyfriend Micah as he slept, her possessed by a demon. Alise always got fidgety during parts of suspense, and she was currently strumming her fingers on Bee's arm.

"Wonder if she'll kill him," Ironhide said bluntly from behind them. The three soldiers laughed at his statement, mostly because the way he said it was as if he was asking for someone to pass him the popcorn. Hearing his words, however, Alise sank deeper into the little cocoon of safety Bee had put around her. He laughed at her actions.

"It's just a movie, belle," he whispered to her with a laugh in his voice.

"Doesn't make it any less intense!" she told him back. He laughed at her statement, and then tightened his hold on her.

The time skip in the movie slowed to a normal pace, and Katie started to slowly walk out the room. After a few moments, a wild screaming was heard from the downstairs, making all present, even Ironhide, jump in their seats.

"What the hell!" Wash yelled, as Micah quickly woke from his sleep and ran towards the noise. Then, more screams and sounds of a struggle were heard, and then they stopped, and the movie became eerily quiet. After a few moments, they then heard the sound of someone or something slowly walking up the staircase. Alise buried her face into Bee's chest.

"I can't look!" she whispered loudly. After another moment of the walking noise, she peeked out and looked at the screen again. Then all of a sudden, something flew into the camera.

"Shit!" Lennox and Epps said simultaneously, as Alise and Bee jumped and Wash let out a yell. They all didn't even realize what it was until that moment. It was Micah's body.

"Oh, no," Alise started to say, gripping Bee's hand. "Oh, no. Oh, boy..."

Katie then entered the room again, only this time, her night shirt was stained with a large moment of blood. She looked at the camera on the ground, and started to slowly walk towards it. As she got a little closer, she went down on her knees and began to crawl. She put her head into the lens of the camera where she gave them an evil smile. Suddenly her face began to morph, and she began to yell into the camera... And then it cut off, and the movie ended.

Nobody spoke for a long time. Everyone just sat in silence, letting the movie sink in. Then after a few moments, Wash spoke up.

"So..." he began. "Anyone else going to have trouble going to sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Possibly."

"Nope."

"If anything comes near me tonight, I'm going to shoot it."

"That's what I thought."

Nobody made the effort to get up however. Alise, wanting to be brave and go to bed soon, picked up the bowl of popcorn from Wash's lap and stood up from Bee's.

"I'm going to put this in the kitchen and then go to bed," she stated to five. "If I don't come back in five minutes, you all better come after me, guns ready."

They all laughed and nodded. She then took off in the direction of the kitchen. Because the area was dark and creepy, and Katie's demonic smile was still in her mind, she was walking at a fast pace so she could quickly get back to the guys. She walked into the kitchen and set the bowl on the counter and then started to head out. But as she started to walk back into the main hanger she was just in, something didn't seem right.

The hairs went up on the back of her neck. Someone was there with her.

She quickly turned around, but couldn't see anyone there.

"Hello?" she quietly said. There was no reply. She then heard something bang behind her, making her fly around. "Hello? Who's there?" she asked again, louder this time.

Then, closer than she ever would have wanted, someone spoke up behind her.

"Boo."

Alise then did the most logical thing she could. She screamed.

Turning around, she saw her ghost to only be Skids. A few feet behind him was Mudflap. She instantly stopped upon seeing them, but that didn't stop it from happening. Skids flew back at her scream, and started to wave his hands around.

"Don't, don't!" he started to panic. "We sorry, we sorry! If they find out we did d'at, we dead!" But it was too late.

_"Lise!"_ they heard being yelled from behind them. They also heard engines revving and cannons charging.

A yellow blur was quickly seen speeding towards them, and Bee transformed in mid-motion in front of them. Quickly looking around with his cannon glowing, he pointed it at each of the twins before quickly taking Alise into his other hand. Ironhide quickly ran to his side in the same fashion, only both of his hands were cannons at this point.

"What happened?" 'Hide demanded, as the three soldiers soon appeared behind them. All eyes turned to the twins, who looked guilty.

"We didn't mean to make 'er scream!" Mudflap started. "We just-"

"We just snuck up on 'er!" Skids injected. "That all!"

Lennox sighed. "You scared her, on an army base... full of armed soldiers and Autobots... ready to kill whatever gets near her... _after we watch a horror movie?" _he asked unbelievingly, shaking his head. "You two have a death wish."

As Lennox said this, Bee lifted Alise to his face and looked her over.

_"'You okay?'" _he voiced worriedly. Alise nodded and put a hand on his face.

"I'm fine," she told him with a breathless laugh. "Just got a little scared." He nodded once and then nuzzled his face next to hers reassuringly. He then turned his head sharply towards the twins. After sounding some scratchy Cybertronian at the two, they both cringed.

"We didn't mean no harm, Bee," Skids said, tried to explain. "Just a little fun, d'at's all."

"One of these days, your _fun _is going to go too far!" 'Hide barked at the two. He then quickly walked over and picked the two of them up, one in each hand. He then loudly banged them together, and tossed them to the side. The two yelled protests of pain as they fell to the ground, but no one gave them much sympathy. Instead, everyone just started to walk away.

Alise was the only one to look back at them. She did feel a little bad for them, even though the prank was directed at her. She knew they truly didn't mean any harm.

Everyone was suddenly very tired. They went to their own rooms for the night, including Alise and holoform Bee to hers. She changed into her pajamas and then took off her necklace and placed it on the nightstand. She then went and laid next to Bee on the bed, who was already in his night wear. She curled up next to him, lying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Bee?" she said, not looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you guys are a little hard on the twins?" She turned her head to face them. He gave her sad smile and sighed.

"'Hide does get a little rough with them," he admitted, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "But sometimes it's the only way to make them see that they need to stop acting so immaturely."

"I just feel bad for them getting hurt all the time. Sometimes it's even my fault! They say something and then you and 'Hide..."

"Lise, don't." He took her face in his hands. "You have got to stop feeling bad about things that aren't your fault. If they said or did something inappropriate to you, 'Hide and I aren't going to just stand by. That is not your fault. That's them being them and bringing it on themselves."

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes." _He bent down and gently kissed the tip of her nose, making her smile. "Now go to sleep, belle."

Before he knew it, she sat up and placed her lips on his, giving him a welcoming kiss. She smiled at him, and whispered, "Thank you. Goodnight." She then laid back down on his chest before he could reply. Smiling down at her and feeling warmed at having her in his arms, he placed a kiss on her head.

"Goodnight," he whispered back, and then he reached over and turned out the light, the two settling in for the night.


	43. Jar

Not much to say on this one! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! The holoform picture will be on my profile!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Alise was horribly tired when she woke up in the morning. It could have been because it was earlier than when she awoke the last two days, or because the reason for her waking was because someone was knocking on her door. Opening her eyes slowly and with much effort needed, she drowsily turned her head to see what time it was. Her alarm clock read 5:32. She still had an hour before she needed to wake up. The knocking, however, continued.<p>

She looked over at Bee, who surprisingly was still asleep. Alise found this a bit amusing, considering the last time she moved an inch he was instantly awake. _He must be beat, _she thought to herself, and she didn't blame him. Last night's events wore her out, too. Wanting to let him sleep for a little while longer, she very carefully slid herself away from his hold. She cheered to herself mentally when she got out from beneath his arms without him waking. She then quietly got up from the bed and walked over to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it.

She didn't recognize the two men standing in front of her. Exactly the same in every way except for the color of their clothing, they were both about 5'6 and stocky with pronounced chins and facial hair. They both stood with little hunches in their backs. She had no idea who the two were. So when one of them quickly grabbed her and took her out of the room, the other closing the door behind them, she began to panic. She was just about to let out a scream when the one holding her placed his hand over her mouth. She began to kick and thrash before the one spoke up.

"Hey, hey! Cool it, Lise!"

She paused. That voice was too familiar.

"Skids?" she asked, though her voice was muffled against his hand. "Mudflap?" He knew she realized it was them and removed it. He then heaved her over his shoulder and the three began to walk away from her room.

"Good mornin'!" he said cheerfully.

"How you doin', sunshine?" Mudflap said from behind them, sounding the same.

"What the hell guys!" she said to the two, trying to get out of Skids's hold. She was _not _in a good mood. She had been woken up early, kidnapped, and was now being manhandled by two intellectually questionable Autobots. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Calm down, Lise. An' stop thrashing aroun'! Nothin' bad's gonna happen to you, so jus' go wit' this."

"Not until I know where you two are taking me!"

Skids sighed. "Fine. We tired of gettin' our asses whooped by Bee and 'Hide."

"Yeah," Mudflap continued from behind. "So you gonna be our bargainin' chip."

"What?" Alise was highly confused at the moment, her brain still not fully working from just waking up.

"If they want you back, d'ey're gonna have to promise to stop beatin' us."

She mentally sighed. They obviously weren't thinking correctly. Bee and 'Hide could have promised them a million dollars, but we they gave her back, they could easily trash whatever promise they made. And she didn't want to say it, but for kidnapping her, they would most defiantly be guaranteed a few very angry punches in their futures.

"Guys, that's a horrible idea!" she told them, hoping they would find that out on their own very quickly. "The second they realize I'm gone, they're gonna glitch! And if they find out you're the reason why, they're not gonna wait for a reason before they start-"

"Oh, Lise, relax," Skids said confidently. "Everytin' is gonna be fine, and you'll be out befor' you know it!"

"Out?" she said, wide-eyed. "Out of where?"

Neither answered her. Instead, Mudflap's holoform disappeared behind them and his half of the old ice cream truck drove up next to them. Because their arrival was not expected on the base, they had to make due with the vehicle form for the time being until their other forms were decided upon. Together the two formed the complete truck.

The truck transformed into Mudflap's bipedal mode, and Alise was passed off to the bot. Skids then did the same as his brother. Soon the two bots were walking into Ratchet's medical office, Alise still in Mudflap's grip. Unfortunately for her, the medic was not there. The two walked over to the shelf that contained multiple Autobot sized containers, jars, and beakers. Then, Skids grabbed a large black jar with a lid and holes at the top. Alise did _not _like where this was going.

"Oh, no!" she yelled, starting to thrash again. "You are _not _putting me in theRE!" Before she finished her sentence, Mudflap had ignored her protests and she was placed in the jar.

"Don't worry, Lise," he told her. "You be out soon enough."

"An' look!" Skids added. "We even brought you some food!" He dropped in a monster bag of Lay's chips, which she let fall to the floor of the jar. She looked around her containment. It was large enough for her to sit in, but not lay down. The sides of the jar were taller than her, however. She couldn't climb her way out. She glared at them through the opening at the top.

"Dammit you two!" she yelled up at them. "This isn't funny! Get me out!" However, the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by darkness, the only light coming in by the holes at the top of the jar. She felt herself being lifted and placed back on the shelf.

"See ya later, Lise!" the two chimed, and then she heard their heavy mechanical steps, signifying their departure.

_This can't be good, _she thought to herself. _Crap. _

She slid down the side of the jar and sat down. _It's alright, Lise, _she told herself. _Bee can find me through the necklace. You'll be out of here in no... SHIT! _Alise hand flew to her neck, where her necklace wasn't. She face palmed. She took it off the night before, before bed. She groaned to herself. _Note to self. Never take off necklace, ever!_

She reached over to the bag of Lay's, opened it up harshly, and started to angrily eat them. She mentally cursed Skids and Mudflap for putting her in there. She got comfortable and started to count the seconds. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Alise had no idea how long she had been in the jar on Ratchet's shelf. What she did know, however, was that it had been hours. Her legs were getting stiff, she wasn't feeling well because of eating the potato chips first thing in the morning, and worst of all, she had to pee.<p>

She knew by now that people had to be looking for her. She felt a pang in her heart knowing that Bee was probably worried and freaking out. She hoped that they knew by now that it was the twins who were the culprits that took her, and that they weren't interrogating soldiers.

It wasn't only that others might be getting in trouble that was worrying her, but that it would be like the twins to forget where they put her. That thought made her nervous, but she quickly put it aside. It was the _med bay. _Someone, human or Autobot, would need to come in here for some reason. Either way, being in the tight space made her anxious. She sighed. She needed to get out of there soon.

Alise didn't know when she fell asleep. The pure boredom of being stuck in a jar for multiple hours was simply too much to stay awake for very long. But she was quickly snapped out of her sleep when she heard walking in the med bay. It was loud and slow, and she knew it had to be an Autobot. Getting to her feet, she started to just and try and look out the tiny holes in the top of the jar to try and see who it was. However, they were still too high, and she didn't have a chance at seeing who it was. She stopped moving, and was about to just start yelling for help when she heard a "Frag it," mumbled in the room. She recognized the voice. It was Ratchet.

"_Ratch!" _she started to yell, the echo in the jar hurting her ears. "_Ratchet! Can you hear me?"_

She heard something large drop. She thought it was safe to assume he heard something.

"Alise?" she heard him ask. _Yes! _She cheered to herself. "Alise, where are you?"

"_Ratch, I'm on the shelf!" _

She heard quick footsteps coming in her direction. When he spoke again, it was louder and closer than before.

"Where?"

_"I'm in a black jar!" _She heard metal fingers taping on containers next to her, and then a loud thumping on the outside of the one she was in. _"I'm in here!"_

She felt the jar being lifted up and the lid was taken off the top. Light poured down on her, and she had to shield her eyes. She was so happy to be getting out, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Thanks, Ratch," she said gratefully. He let out a relieved sigh.

"This is where they put you?" She knew he was talking about the twins. Alise didn't say a word, but the look on her face said it all. He shook his head. Ratchet reached his hand into the jar and gently pulled her out. She tried to stand up on his palm, but after so long of sitting down, her legs needed some time to adjust. Instead she sat on his hand and started to stretch out her legs.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"It's 11:56. You've been missing for seven hours." He shook his head again. "Everyone's been looking for you. Bumblebee is frantic; Ironhide's on a rampage, the soldiers are searching in every crack on the base."

"Where are the twins?" Alise asked.

"I would amuse either being interrogated or beaten. I'm actually surprised how long they've held out without telling your location."

Alise sighed. "That was the whole reason they hid me in the first place. They wanted to make Bee and 'Hide promise not to hurt them anymore."

"Did you inform them that this was not a smart idea?"

"Of course."

Ratchet sighed. "Alright. Let's get you back to where you're supposed to be."

"Thanks, Ratch."

With Alise still in Ratchet's hand, the two walked out into the main hanger. Alise loved the fresh air against her face, and she closed her eyes and let it flow threw her hair. However, she immediately opened her eyes when she heard a loud, angry voice. They didn't even turn the corner to their location, but she could hear every word they were saying.

"Where. Is. She?" It was Ironhide. He sounded annoyed and pissed. Alise assumed this was going on for awhile.

"'Hide, the whole reason we did dis is-"

"I do not care _why _you hid her. I simply want to know, _where, she, is!" _

"'Hide listen to us! We did it because-"

Skids was cut off by a loud chirp. She gasped when Bee started to actually speak, his voice angrier than she's ever heard it.

"That-t does-sn't-t mat-tter! I s-swear t-to Primus-s if you don't-t t-tell me where s-she is-s-"

"Bumblebee." That was Optimus. Things must have really been getting out of hand if he had to come out. "We all need to calm down. Skids, Mudflap, where is Alise located?"

"Why should we tell them?" Mudflap demanded. "They won't even listen to what _we_ have to say! They mus' not care enough to listen."

Ironhide growled loudly and dangerously. "Why you little-"

"Ironhide!" The two had turned the corner, and Ratchet yelled at the weapons specialist, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. "I don't believe that will be necessary."

Drawing attention to themselves, everyone in the room looked over at them. Then they all saw Alise in Ratchet's hand, sitting there as if she had never been gone. She didn't say anything, but she gave them all a little smile.

A series of things happened in the same moment.

Ironhide let out a breath of, "Thank Primus," as he also sent out a radio call to Lennox to tell them they found her. The twins both got to their feet while the spotlight wasn't on them. Optimus untensed also, now that at least she was found and his soldiers would stop fighting about finding her. And as all this happened, Bee started to sprint towards them. Ratchet held her out to him, and he quickly took her in his hands and pulled her close to his face.

He was holding her so tight she couldn't breathe right, but she didn't mind. She knew that he was probably worried sick the entire morning. She embraced his face tightly. After many moments of the close contact, he pulled his face away slightly to look down at her.

"Are you alright-t?" he asked her, his eyes wildly searching her for any injury like always. She smiled.

"I'm fine, Bee, I'm fine," she told him. He then held out one of his hands in front of her. In his palm was her necklace. She let out a sigh and gave him a kiss on the cheek and under his lip, and reached over and took the necklace, quickly putting it on. "You can bet I'm not taking this off anytime soon."

He brushed his metal lips on her forehead, a metallic smile on them. He had been frantic this morning when he realized she was missing, which was basically the second he awoke. He did so not long after she was taken, and the second he saw she wasn't in the room, his Spark had gone into overdrive. Then he saw her necklace on the nightstand, and it almost stopped. Ever since then he had spent the morning trying to look for her. The only light in the morning was when he told Ironhide of her disappearance and he reacted the same way he did. Even in his panic he noted that it was nice to see that Ironhide had formed a kinship with her and was worried.

When the two found out the twins were the cause of her disappearance, the two, for lack of a better term, flipped their shit.

Ironhide instantly went into interrogation mode, using all means necessary to get the answer out of them. Bee did the same, which was odd for him because he wasn't the violent one. However, this was concerning Alise. He would have done anything to get her back if she was in danger. It frustrated him that they were being so quiet and not telling them anything. He just hoped that the soldiers, who they sent to look for her while they were questioning the twins, would find her before hand. Either way, it had been a long morning.

Now, however, that she was back with him, safe and sound, nothing mattered. Only her. His Spark was finally calming down, her presence like medication on him. She smiled up at him again and gave him a lingering kiss on the kiss before burying her face in the metal. The feeling sent waves of warmth and electricity through him, and he lightly brushed one of his fingers through her hair.

"Where'd you find her?" Ironhide asked Ratchet.

"In a jar, on my shelf," Ratchet answered sharply. "I would've never found her if I didn't hear her yelling for help!"

Bee looked over at Ratchet, and then down at her, horrified. He then looked at the twins, murder written on his face. Skids and Mudflap stayed silent, trying not to look at anyone.

Ironhide turned towards the two and growled. "A jar? For _seven hours? _That's it. You two are-"

"'Hide!" Alise yelled, making him turned towards her, surprised. The whole group was looking at her now. She looked up at the bot holding her. "Bee, can you put me down for a second?" He nodded, a set her down next to his foot. She looked at the two larger bots. "Though I agree it was a _stupid_ idea," she saw both the twins cringe as she said this, "the reason they did it is because they want you guys to ease up on them. And though they're not off to a great start, I think I agree with them. I know what they do can be idiotic and immature, but hitting and kicking and hurting them isn't going to teach them much."

"They deserve-"

"EP!" she cut 'Hide off in mid-sentence, making him stop short. "Yes, sometimes they do, and sometimes a kick in the ass will do them good. But _sometimes _not _all the time._ Can we _please _agree on this? If not for anyone else, for me, 'cause I sure as hell don't want this to happen again."

There was a moment of quiet before there were mumbles of agreement from all present. No one except the twins looked practically happy, but they all got the message. Alise smiled.

"Good," she said. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I've been stuck in a jar for seven hours. I'm stiff, I smell, and I have to pee. If you need me, I'll be spending the next two hours in the showers." She then ran as quickly as she could to the women's locker room, before her bladder burst.


	44. Leaving

Last one for the night! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>"I say we try it!"<p>

_"'And why should we?'"_

"It'll be fun!"

_"'I don't know_, (static) _bell.'"_

"Please, Bee? We only have one more night."

It was a little after five pm on Tuesday, the day before Bee was going to leave. Alise and Bee, her on his shoulder, were sitting out on the tarmac, the weather significantly cooler from the sun starting to go down. This was the first time all day the two had gotten the chance to be together alone. Even though Bee was on base, she still had to work. She was lucky that they didn't need her yesterday, being trapped in a jar and all for multiple hours. However, today she needed to interpret three calls, one from a French embassy and the other two from a Russian military branch. Considering most days they didn't need her at all, it was a very busy day.

Bee was there during the calls, watching her work from the sidelines out of view. He loved hearing her speak with such fluency in another language. He found that his favorite one to listen to her speak in was French, the words light and airy on her tongue. But he also liked listening to her speak Russian, because it was rougher, and amusing to watch her speak. It was in little moments like just watching her talk that made him sad when he realized he had to leave tomorrow.

The two were currently watching the sun start to set in the distance, and Alise had suggested something she wanted to try with Bee before he left... a car wash. The idea had been amusing her for awhile, and she in all honesty really wanted to do it.

When he didn't respond, she said, "Please?" looking up at him with a pleading face.

_"'It's getting dark, and it's getting cold, and the nights are getting looong...'" _he voiced to her. They were lyrics from a song she had never heard before. She sighed.

"Pretty please? For me?"

A sigh escaped from him. He knew he couldn't deny that request. He looked over at her.

_"'Fine.'" _

She squealed a little with happiness. "Yes! Thank you, Bee!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_"'Yeah, yeah, whatever,'" _a man's voice said, as he placed her on the ground. Quickly racing off to get supplies before he could change his mind, she ran into the hanger, her mind going over what she would need. Going to the kitchen first, she got a large sponge and a bucket from underneath the sink. She then ran into Lennox, who told her where she could find some car wash soap. When she had these things, she went back out onto the tarmac, where he was still sitting. She then went over to the side of the base where the hose was kept, and she turned on the water and pulled it over to Bee. She smiled at him with an evil look in her eye.

"Camaro please!" she asked, her voice too sweet. Bee hesitated, but he did as she asked.

Alise filled up the bucket with the hose and took it in her hands. Then, without a second thought, she threw the icy water onto the Camaro. She heard the sound of a radio static spill from the speakers, and then the Camaro started to shake. Bee's engine revved.

"_Alis-se!" _he shouted in his own voice. Then he voiced, _"'Lady, I'm freezing! I'm so cold!"_

"Don't worry, Bee," she said with a laugh, as she filled another bucket. "It'll get better." She then splashed that bucket on him, too.

"That-t felt-t wors-se!" he yelled. Ignoring his statement, she put some of the cleaner onto the wet sponge, and squeezed it to make the suds appear. She then walked over to Bee and started to wash his hood. At first the Camaro squirmed under her touch, but then he relaxed and a sigh escaped his speakers. She laughed.

"That feel good?" she asked him with a smirk on her face. Another sigh was heard.

"Yes-sss," he said drowsily, and she laughed again.

"See, this isn't _too _bad," she commented amusingly, as she started to move throughout his vehicle form.

Alise washed every inch of the Camaro, and she wasn't surprised to find a lot of dirt and grim lodged in his tires and on his roof. Every time she washed these areas (and everywhere else for that matter), she was met with a sound of approval. Apparently being dirty in these places was bothering him for awhile, but he didn't want to say anything. When she scrubbed him spotless, she dropped the sponge back in the bucket and walked back over to the hose. Holding it in her hands, she faced him head-on.

"Belle..." he warned her, but she didn't care. She smiled and squeezed the trigger.

The water hit Bee with a fury, chilling every inch of him. Alise laughed as she watched Bee shake under the water. She got all the suds off of him with the hose, but even after she did, she continued to spray him. Bee tried to drive away from her, but not matter how far he got, she kept following him. At one point, however, he had enough. He stopped in his tracks and activated the holoform.

When the driver's seat door opened and he stepped out, Alise stopped spraying. The first thing she noticed about the holoform was that he was already dripping wet. Alise laughed when she saw him, but quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"You asked for it," Bee told her, and then he started to run after her. Squealing, she turned in the other direction. She was no match for Bee speed wise, so he caught up to her easily. When he did, he took the hose out of her hand, and started to spray _her _with it.

The cold made her scream, it chilling her to the bone. She tried to run away, but either the water or he would catch up to her. However, at one point Bee abandoned the hose, and ran at her, picking her up and spinning her around. Her screaming then turned to laughing, and Bee started to do the same. He took her over to the Camaro and laid her on the hood, him doing the same next to her. When they were eye level, she took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly. When they parted, they smiled at each other. Alise laughed as Bee pushed her wet hair out of her face. Her face then fell slowly, something dawning on her.

"Bee."

"Yeah?"

"You're leaving tomorrow."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at her for a moment, and then pulled her close for another kiss, this one longer and deeper than before. When they parted, he connected their foreheads.

"I know, belle, I know."

He then pulled her into his arms, and that's how the two stayed. Both dripping, both soaked, both knowing that by this time tomorrow, Bee would be gone.

* * *

><p>"I don't really know what to say."<p>

"Me neither."

"Well, I do know what I want to say, but I can't-"

Alise voice cracked before she could finish.

Later that night they had driven to the other side of the base on the beach where they spent their last night together. For awhile they talked, for awhile they listened to a French ratio station Bee tuned into that Alise liked, and for a bit they listened to the waves crash against the beach.

Alise did cry for a little. She didn't ball her eyes out, but a few tears came out without her saying anything. Bee, however, knew everything they meant. Seeing her like that, he just wanted to hold her, so he activated the holoform and wrapped his arms around her as the two laid in the backseat of the Camaro.

The two had then been lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves.

Bee woke up before she did, so he took the time to watch her as she slept, knowing it was going to be a long time before they could be like this again. The last few days had been prefect, despite the kidnapping and the midnight scare, because just being with her was perfect. It didn't matter if they were on the base or in the Witwicky garage or in the middle of the desert. If they had each other, everything was okay. With this in his head, he started to run his fingers through her hair as she slept.

He could've stayed in that position forever, but an apologetic com-link message from Ironhide told him that the plane for the US was taking off in an hour. Even after receiving this message, he waited another ten minutes before waking her up.

Now, the plane was ready for take off, the only thing left to get on being Bee. However, it seemed that leaving didn't get easier the second time around. The only true difference about their situation now was that he was the one leaving now instead of her.

Bee took her face in his hands.

"Alise, you can say it. What is it?"

She swallowed thickly. "Don't go."

His face dropped. "I-" He paused. He didn't know how to continue. If it was up to him, she would becoming with him back home, and her, Sam, and him would be watching TV in the garage with Mikaela by this time tomorrow. However, things weren't exactly going to work in his favor today.

"Don't," she told him, "continue. I know you have to, but..."

"That doesn't make it any easier." She nodded in agreement. In that moment, he pulled her into a tight, bone crushing hug. She returned it as best she could as tears ran down her face. She buried her face in his chest.

"I'll miss you," she choked out as best she could. With a sad look in his eyes, he took her chin in his hand.

"I'll miss you, too," he told her. "I love you, Lise. _Stay safe_, okay?" He then saw that she was wearing her necklace, and he toyed with it for a moment. "And remember to wear this. If you float off into the ocean, I want to be able to get you back."

She nodded, laughing a little. "I will. I love you, too." She sniffled. "Tell everyone I said hi."

He smiled softly, and then they kissed, long and deeply, making it last. They both felt those sparks surge their bodies one last time before they parted, knowing it would be the last time in a long time.

Alise had already said good bye to his bipedal self, him holding her for a long period of time without either of them saying anything. To her, that would be the form she would miss him most in. It was the way she had first met him and grew to love him, and as much as she loved the holoform, she would always love his metallic self the most.

The two, hands interlocked, turned around towards the group behind them. All the Autobots, even the twins and Jolt, had come to see him off, Lennox, Wash, and Epps, too. Ironhide bent down in front of the two.

"Go take care of your charge," 'Hide told him, meaning Sam. Bee nodded.

"As long as you take care of my Spark here."

Alise closed her eyes when he said that, tears flooding her eyes. 'Hide nodded again.

"Of course."

The rest of the Autobots said their goodbyes also, and so did the soldiers. When all was said and done, Bee turned back to Alise.

"I'll always be waiting," he told her. He then kissed her forehead, and squeezed her hand. After giving her one last affection, a kiss on the nose, he disappeared in a cloud of sparks. The Camaro was already on the plane, so when he left, the plane started to take off.

The group watched as the plane ran the runway of the base and then departed into the air, taking Alise's heart with it. Wash had come up behind her and pulled her into a hug as she started to let out quiet sobs. Alise knew that she shouldn't cry. She would be seeing him again in a few months. However, that still sounded too long for comfort.

But she knew she had a job to do, they both did. Her help the soldiers, and him protect Sam. In the long run they would be able to be together. Now was only the beginning.


	45. Vacation

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure! Please review and tell me what you think!

We're finally on the Revenge of the Fallen arc! This chapter is taking place a little over a year after the last chapter. I just wanted to make that clear so no one gets confused. If I don't post in the next couple of days, it's because I'm going away on Monday and won't be back 'til Thursday. There's a chance I can post another chapter tonight or tomorrow, but… there's a larger chance I can't. Will see what happens!

Also, a few other notes: Though in the movie it never specifies where Sam is going to college, I'm saying Princeton because that's where it was partly filmed. Plus the thought of Sam getting into an Ivy League school from some government strings being pulled amuses me. Also, I'm saying Arcee is just one person. I know there's this big thing about whether Arcee has two sisters with her or if it's just Arcee in three pieces, but I'm just saying the later. Just thought I should let you all know.

Hope you all enjoy!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>"We're moving?"<p>

"Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"There's a small chance."

"Where?"

Lennox took a large sip of his coffee. "D.C."

Alise's eyes widened. They could be moving back to the states?

"American soil?" she said. "Wow. When?" It was currently nearing the end of August, and Alise wasn't going to lie that after all this time, it would be nice to live in the states again.

They had been on Diego Garcia for more than a year now. It had already been over a year since Bee had visited, the anniversary of Mission City was months before, and her 25th birthday had already passed. Not much had changed on the base in the year's time. Ironhide was still rough and tough; Optimus was still the great leader he always was. The twins and Sideswipe were still reaping havoc on the base and none were safe, and Ratchet was still the cranky yet wise old bot he was. Jolt was also as unsocial as ever.

However, there was a new addition to the Autobots. About four months ago, Arcee, the femme who sent out the response to Optimus's signal a year earlier, had finally arrived on base. Extremely happy to have another female on the island, the two were quick to become friends. Alise liked Arcee. She was friendly and kind, but fierce when she needed to be. Alise learned that she could become three different components at the same time, all of which were motor bikes in their vehicle forms. She asked Arcee if it was ever difficult to control three persons at once, but Arcee just said that Cybertronian minds were able to process multiple waves of information at the same time, so it wasn't too hard.

Alise was still talking to Bee on the phone every night, and the other Witwickys every third Friday of the month. She was also writing letters back and forth with Camila, who now had the mailing address. It had gotten easier over the passing months being away from her second family. Though there were still many times that being away from them made her sad, like when Will or Epps made a comment she knew Sam would have thought was funny, or when Ironhide and Sideswipe got in a fight that Bee would have had to intervene in someway, she knew that this was where she was supposed to be, where she was needed. However, it wasn't bad being at the island. By this point, all of base's occupants, both human and Autobot, had become like a large family, Alise included. They had their days when they wanted to strangle each other or bring out the cannons, but that's what families did, and they always got over it.

"Well, again, it's not official," Will clarified. "It's just a possibly. Now that the big men upstairs realize that the Autobots are needed, they want to move them closer to the home front. But those big heads need approval from their big heads, and who knows how long that will take."

"But it's possible enough that they're talking about it," Epps added. "And that's a good sign all its own."

"Awesome," Alise said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, awesome's right. It'll be nice not sweating like a pig every goddamn day on this island."

"Amen," Lennox added, raising his mug and taking a sip. Alise laughed.

"You two spent how long in Qatar?" Alise said humorously. "How did you two survive?"

"Basically, like this," Will said. "Complain, drink some water, complain some more, complain with friends, hope the complaining will somehow better the situation, complain that it's not..."

Alise rolled her eyes. "Remind me to never invite you back to Arizona." The two laughed. There was a moment of silence before Epps remembered something.

"Hey, when are you leaving again, Lise?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Next Wednesday. It's going to be one fun cargo ride. 22 hours in a closed vessel is always a joy. And this time I don't even have 'Hide with me."

Epps laughed. "Enjoy it. Well, tell Sam we said congratulations. Princeton's a big deal."

"I'll say," Alise laughed. "Princeton _is _a big deal. Especially for Sam to get in. But I heard that a bright and shiny government recommendation can really do wonders for your application..."

Lennox smirked. "I'm pretty sure the government owes Sam a lot more than that. It's the least we can do, him kinda saving the world and all."

"Wasn't like it was very hard either," Epps added. "Sam's no genius, but he isn't as dumb as a rock either. It wasn't like they couldn't or wouldn't take him."

"Good to know," she laughed.

Alise was very excited to be going back to the states. She was going to be there for two weeks, and it would be the first time she would be returning home in over a year. She wanted to see Sam off before going to college, knowing it would be harder to see him or the other Witwickys after he left. Because they only had webcam day one Friday a month, that meant that Sam would get one month, and Ron and Judy would get another, meaning she'd see both of them less than she already did. So she wanted to see them in person beforehand, for whatever short period of time it was. She also wanted to be home to see Mikaela, be able to enjoy California, and of course, see Bee again.

Lennox took another sip of his drink. "So when are they expecting you?"

Alise smiled. "They're not. This is all a surprise."

"Really?" Epps said, laughing. "Wow, some surprise. They're gonna be thrilled. I bet Bee's excited for you to be coming back."

She smirked. "Bee doesn't know either."

Lennox's eyes widened. "Damn. How are you gonna pull it off? Isn't there a tracker in your necklace? You're not gonna leave it behind are you?"

"No, no," she explained. "'Hide's helping me out on this one. Since he's the only other person who has access to my tracker, he's going to scramble the signal and make it look like I'm still in Diego Garcia. How he can do that, I don't know, but he says it's possible. I'm just going to let the alien robot do what he says he's gonna do."

"Doesn't that worry you that someone else could do that? Or find you through it?"

She shook her head. "No one else has the code to access it, not even Ratchet or Optimus. Bee said he made sure to do yada, yada, yada, so that no one else could find me. If he's not worry, I'm not." She took a sip of her own drink. "I should be getting to San Diego around 8 in the morning, and then I'll hail a cab to South Gate. I should get there about 10:30 or so. They said they were leaving around noon, so we'll have a little time before they leave." She paused for a moment. "I don't know if I'll be going with them to Princeton or not, though. I think they're driving out and the ride has to be at least 40 hours. Though it may be shorter if Judy's driving. I swear to god she has a lead foot." The two soldiers laughed at her comment. "Plus if they're not expecting, me there probably won't be any room. I don't even know if Bee's going."

"Well, you seem to have it worked out for the most part," Will said. "It's a shame you couldn't go earlier though. See him a little more before he leaves."

Alise shrugged. "Yeah, but I guess you gotta take what you can get. Seeing him for two hours is better than not seeing him at all."

Will nodded for a moment, and he then sighed dramatically. "Two weeks. Oh, what will we do without you?"

"I don't know. What are you doing without me?" Alise laughed.

Epps shook his head. "We're flying in not one, but _two _interpreters to take your place. Wash can handle any Spanish if he," he gestured to Lennox, "isn't at the meeting, but we needed one to cover Russian and another to cover French. _Three _people, have to cover _your _job. How does it feel to be such an important package deal?"

Alise smiled brightly. "Just lovely. Sorry my leaving is such a pain."

"Don't be," Lennox laughed. "This is making up for Christmas."

Alise gave a sad smile. She had really gotten a taste of what the soldiers had to go through when their planned holidays were taken away from them last December. Alise was supposed to go home for Christmas for two weeks. Judy was making a huge dinner, Sam and Ron had decorated a large, beautiful in the living room, and she was told there were even presents under the evergreen with her name on them. Everyone was so excited for her to come home, and she was excited to be _going _home. She missed her second family dearly.

However, the day before she was leaving, the Decepticons started to carry out attacks. This soon became know as Hell (or Pit, depending on the species of the speaker) Week. Every day for eight days straight, the cons were attacking rural to suburban areas multiple times a day in all parts of the world. The troops and Autobots were being split because of the attacks, some needing to go to one part of the world, some going to another. This was neither ideal nor safe. And because of the constant motion, the soldiers were loosing sleep and becoming weak. It was amazing no one was seriously injured, or even killed. Everyone, including the maintenance and interpreters, were being worked to the bone.

A large portion of attacks happened to be in Russia. The country seemed to be a hot spot for the cons, but no one could explain why. Because of all the action going on, and because no one else could speak Russian and interpret to the Russian officials, Alise had to stay. At the time she wouldn't complain or even think of leaving. Everyone was on edge and they needed her. But by the time Hell Week was over and everything was cooling down, it was already three days after the 25th, and she couldn't go home.

She was very upset. She didn't let more than disappointment show to the other troops and Autobots, but when she got back to her room, she couldn't stop herself from letting the tears fall down her face. The Witwickys were tremendously disappointed also. Bee had told her on the phone later that night that Judy wouldn't stop crying and that Sam wouldn't even go out on a drive that he normally took to clear his head. Not the Bee was really up for taking him on one. He was probably the most heart broken of all of them.

The comment brought up some sad memories, but Lennox was also right. This was going to make up for it. She seemed to be the only one on the base that didn't go home yet. Well, her and Epps. He hadn't gone home yet either, and he was looking for some time off also.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm glad to be getting this little vacation."

"God know I'll be taking mine soon," Epps mumbled. Lennox and Alise laughed, both nodding their heads. He deserved to take his vacation soon.

With this in mind, a soldier came over to the table and saluted the two, making them true their attention over to them.

"Major, Master Sergeant," he addressed them. "You're needed in the tech area. The General is requesting your present with an urgent message."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Epps said, and the soldier walked away. The two got up and brushed off their uniforms starting to leave. They started to reach for their mugs to put them away, when Alise stopped them.

"Get to your meeting, guys," she told them. "I'll clean up."

They both sent her grateful smiles.

"Thanks, Lise," they told her, and then the two went off to the tech area. She got up herself and started to clean up the area. As she did, she tried thinking of reasons for the call. The last time, and the only times, the General called with an urgent message was when there was a Decepticon reading somewhere. This most defiantly wasn't the first time. There had already been five in the last eight months.

Taking the mugs and putting them in the kitchen window to be cleaned, she then started to walk back towards the main hanger when something caught her eye. Sitting at a table alone, drinking a cup of tea and reading a paper, Alise saw Latif. She smiled as she watched the man read, and she walked over to him.

_"Hello, my friend," _Alise said in Swahili, making him look up. He saw her, and smiled.

_"Alise, my dear," _he responded in French. _"How are you?"_

_"I am well, thank you," _she said, again in Swahili.

It was something all interpreters seemed to do, teaching each other phrases. Alise had been doing it with her coworkers since she worked back in Arizona. She and Latif started a few months ago, him teaching her the Swahili alphabet and simple phrases, and her doing the same with him in French. The two would always answer each other in the opposite language, just as they did now.

"Your accent is very good, Latif," she complimented him with a smile.

He laughed. "The area of Mombasa I grew up in was mostly French populated. Many tourists that would come through were from France also. I heard the language ever since I was a young boy and yet I never learned." He took another sip of his tea before continuing. "Your pronunciation is very well also. I am happy to see that you are catching on so quickly."

"Thank you, Latif."

The two then sat on in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, an alarm was sounded, a familiar one. Both of their heads looked up.

"That can't be good," Alise said. "I'll be right back." Latif nodded.

Alise quickly went to find Lennox or Epps. The alarm meant everyone was being shipped out, Autobots and soldiers. She always got a nervous feeling in her stomach when the alarm sounded. It meant that no matter where they were going, there was a chance they wouldn't be coming back. She knew she had about five minutes to find one of the two before they had to go.

She walked into the main hanger where all the soldiers were assembling and being briefed. In front of the group was Epps giving orders to the troops, Lennox aside of them. When he saw her in the back entering the room, he gestured for her to go over to the side where he started to walk.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly when he made it over there.

"There's a large Decepticon energon reading in Shanghai," he explained quickly. "We're shipping off now. We'll probably be back tomorrow." He gave her a quick smirk. "Think you can hold down the fort?"

"I'll do my best," she said. "You guys be careful, alright?"

"Always are."

By this point, all the soldiers were starting to pile into the NEST choppers. As Lennox started to walk away, Epps caught Alise's eye and gave her a wave. She held up her hands.

_You be safe, _she signed over to him. She had been showing Epps the sign language alphabet and a few words ever since she arrived. Just like with Latif, she enjoyed teaching him, and he was actually getting good at it. He smiled.

_Yes, mom. _

She laughed, but gave him a look that told him she meant it. He looked back over and laughed, but nodded and then started to walk to the chopper also. Just as she was about to go back to Latif, she turned around and saw Ironhide coming over towards her. She filled the rest of the space between them.

"You be careful, too, rust bucket," she told him. He grunted at her.

"As if some Decepticon punk could harm me, girly," he told her in response. She laughed.

"Fine then. I mean it though." A smirk came across his face and he nodded, and then went over to the Autobot carrier.

Alise walked back over to the cafeteria where Latif was still sitting. She walked to the table and sat back down.

"What is happening?" he asked her.

"Everyone's shipping off. They're going to Shanghai to investigate a Decepticon reading. Looks like it's only going to be you, me, and Parker tonight."

Latif chuckled. "I believe your forgetting, Mr. Tan, Alise," he said with a smirk.

Jack Tan was the fifth interpreter on the base. He came from Singapore after working with the American military for in other interpreting matters. He spoke Cantonese, Mandarin, and Japanese. He wasn't a very social person. The first time Alise met him he hardly looked her in the eye when he spoke, which again was very little. She wondered how a person who didn't like talking to people could be an interpreter, but she heard he was excellent at his job. She laughed.

"I will be more than willing to ask him," she told Latif. "But do you really believe he will want to join us?"

He laughed also. "No, but it cannot hurt to ask him. People are known to surprise us, Alise."


	46. Galloway

Hey everyone! We have the aftermath of Shanghai in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!

Also, I wanted to respond to a guest named DemonMamoru, who I can't reply to. I actually don't have a Deviant Art account, mostly because my drawing, editing, artwork, etc, skills are severely lacking. XD I do like the site though. The skills of others truly astound me.  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>The interpreters (excluding Jack who just sat in the corner of the longue reading a book) had a <em>Bourne Trilogy <em>marathon to pass the time that night. The base was eerily quiet with no soldiers or Autobots around, so the ones left behind felt some noise needed to be added to the atmosphere, and the three _Bourne _movies had done just that. They were also joined by some of the maintenance staff who were done with their jobs for the night and didn't have anything else to do. It turned out to be pleasant night for everyone there. The rest of the night had gone as usual, Alise and Bee talking until all hours of the night, and the rest of the staff keeping the base running smoothly.

The choppers weren't heard until about three in the afternoon, base time the next day. Alise, who was reading a book in the longue at the time, was one of the first to hear them. With a smile on her face, she got up from her seat and ran over to the main carrier where she knew they would be coming in. It took a few more minutes for the aircrafts to land, but finally the sliding doors were open to the inside of the hanger were opened. She waited patiently for them to come inside, but to her surprise, it wasn't the soldiers who came in first, but the Autobots.

The twins were the first to step inside the hanger. They were fighting of course, but not with the same conviction as usual. Next were Sideswipe, Arcee, and Ratchet, however none of them talking. Jolt was after them. Then, Optimus completed the line. All of the previous Autobots dispersed into the base, and Optimus was the only one to come near her.

Something didn't feel right.

"Hello, Optimus," she said, cheerfully yet nervously. Hearing her greeting, he walked over a few more steps and then lowered himself slightly to speak to her.

"Hello, Alise," he responded deeply. She froze. She instantly noticed that his voice sounded too tired and worn. Something defiantly wasn't right.

"Optimus," she said quickly. "What's wrong? What happened in Shanghai?"

He sighed and gave her a sad look. "Though the battle was won, it came at a great cost."

Alise gave him a confused look. "A great cost?"

He didn't response. He instead stood up and started to walk away.

_That can't be good. _Alise got a sour feeling in her stomach. Some soldiers started to walk in then. They didn't look happy at all, some looking forlorn and some even having tears in their eyes. Alise started to shaken her not knowing what was going on. Then something clicked in her mind. _Where's Ironhide? _

'Hide still hadn't walked into the building, not alone or with the other Autobots.

Her mind started to spin. _Where _was _he? _she mind started to race, fear clouding her judgment. Thoughts like, _Oh, he's probably helping the soldiers with something outside, _weren't passing through her mind. They were much, much worse. After losing two of the people closest to her at once in an accident, she tended to think this way when something like this happened. Normally she was just overreaching. However, this time… she just didn't know. She couldn't think straight. _Get your ass in here now 'Hide! _she demanded to was still no sign of him. Her shaking worsened as she continued to watch the doors and he continued not to walk through them.

_Please, 'Hide, please, _she started to beg. Tears started to fall freely down her face. _Please, 'Hide not you. Not you, not anybody. Please don't be- _Just then, she heard a set of large footsteps approaching the base.

And Ironhide walked through the door. She exhaled loudly and shakily.

"_'Hide!" _she choked out, her voice cracking. She started to run towards him. He turned in her direction at the sound of his name. When he saw her running towards him, he let down one of his hands and brought her to eye level when she reached him. When she was head level, she reached out and hugged his face. 'Hide was very confused at her greeting, but then he realized that she was very upset. Confused at why but wanting to make sure she was okay, started to run a finger soothingly down her back.

"You're leaking on me, girly," he told her, but there was no conviction in the statement. She knew he was asking if she was okay. She looked him in the eyes.

"Optimus said-" she started to choke out, not able to make coherent sentences. "A great cost- And you didn't come _in." _

Realization dawned on him now; she thought he was dead. He inwardly felt touched at her concern, but he knew she shouldn't have been feeling such sadness for him. There still was a great cost, even if it wasn't an Autobot.

"No, girly, I'm fine," he told her. "We didn't lose an Autobot."

"Then who?" she asked tearfully.

"Some of the soldiers didn't make it back."

She inhaled a deep breath. The world seemed to stop. "Will? Epps? Wash? Are they-"

"They're fine. It wasn't them. It was… others."

"Who?"

"Alise!"

She turned in the direction of her name being called. Below them was Lennox and Epps, both bruised and battered, looking up at them. They both had grieving looks in their eyes. 'Hide let out a deep sigh, making Alise turn back to him.

"I should let them explain," he said to her. She nodded, and he placed her on the ground next to them. When she hit the floor, she noticed she was still shaking. Epps saw this, so he quickly walked over to her and held her tight, trying to calm her down. Though she felt a little better now knowing that her best friends were safe, she couldn't stop shaking because she knew something was still horribly wrong. Tears continued to fall down her face, and she didn't even notice that 'Hide had already walked away. She looked up at her two friends.

"What happened?" she asked them shakily. They both gave her sad looks.

"We thought we were only going to be encountering one Decepticon in Shanghai," Epps started to explain. "But when we got there, Ironhide picked up Demolishor's signature and the whole place just went to hell." Alise understood the name Demolishor and who he was. By this time, she learned all of the Decepticon names, between repeating them to those she had to translate for and listening to 'Hide complain about them. "Then we found Sideways trying to flee and we got distracted, which made Demolishor harder to try and stop."

"Demolishor?" Alise asked, trying to wipe the tears from her face. "I thought he went into hiding and you guys couldn't find him!"

"Yeah, well we did now," Lennox grumbled. "Optimus was able to take him down, but not before he destroyed everything in sight. We lost men. This isn't something that happens a lot, not even in our line of work." Will started to rub his temples.

"How many?" Alise asked, afraid to know. The two soldiers exchanged a glance, and then looked back at her, grief in their eyes.

"Seven," Epps told her. She placed her hand over her mouth as more tears streaked down her face.

"Who?" she breathed. Epps sighed.

"Riley, Gordon, Cunningham, McCoy, Wolfe, Santos, and..." Epps paused for a moment, watching her. "Cruz."

Alise tensed up like a piece of metal. She recognized all of the names, and she had personal connections with all of them. She knew all their faces, and their voices. Matthew Riley would always save her, her favorite brand of tea because it was always taken first before she got to the cafeteria. Marcelo Gordon and Terry McCoy were childhood friends who were, like her, from Arizona, and the three often talked about life in the desert and how they missed it. Viktor Wolfe was a prankster who once dumped water balloons on her and other troops, only to have them all retaliate by spraying him with the hose while some of them held him down. Oliver Santos was a meek soldier who would have rather been reading than fighting, which made many wonder what he was doing there, but he was strong and loyal and brave to the core. Isaac Cunningham had a dream of backpacking the Australian outback, and was going to do just that after his final term in the service, which was in ending in only three months.

But out of all the names, Diego Cruz's struck her the most. Diego, the Spanish speaking soldier that was one of the few on the base that she could truly call a good friend. Though she felt the weight of all of the soldiers' lives taken from them, it was his that crushed her. It was for this reason that Epps was hesitant to tell Alise of this man's death. He knew of their friendship, and he knew it would affect her the most.

"Oh, no..." she started to say. Then her voice became shakier and the tears started to flow freely. "No, no, no..."

"Come here, Lise." Epps pulled her into a large hug, but not before she noticed that he had tears in his eyes also. Alise understood completely. They were his friends, too. Alise stayed there for many minutes, her crying into his shirt as the pain of her friends' deaths came down upon her.

* * *

><p>"So, what's going to happen?" Alise asked, as she put a bag of headache soothing tea into a cup of hot water in front of her. Will and Epps did the same with the tea and their own cups, both knowing that coffee wouldn't be good for them at the moment.<p>

"There's going to be a service here for the men," Lennox answered, playing with the tea bag soaking in the water. "Then they're going to be taken home to their families, where they'll have their own arrangements. They'll be going home with full military honors."

"As if it will give them any comfort," Epps mumbled. "This shouldn't have happened. We should've been prepared-"

"Epps," Alise stopped him. "The _Autobots _didn't know it would be Demolishor there. If they couldn't, there's no way the military could have either. This isn't anyone's fault."

"She's right, Rob," Lennox added. "This isn't easy, but this isn't our fault either."

"That might be true, but now we have this Fallen guy to worry about, and we don't even know what or where he is!" Epps threw his hands up in the air.

Alise gave them a confused look. "Wait, wait, wait," she cut in. "Fallen? What are you talking about?"

"Right before Optimus finished the job, Demolishor said, 'The Fallen shall rise again,'" Lennox explained. "Needless to say that's not something you want to hear."

Alise started to groan and rub her temples. "Oh, fabulous. Another Decepticon trying to take over Earth. That's all we need."

"Yep. And just to add more icing to the shit cake, we're in trouble."

Alise raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"This supposedly covert op was a little less discreet than they wanted it to be," Epps said with a serious face.

"How so?"

Lennox listed the reasons with his fingers. "Civilian causalities, personnel causalities, _major_ property damage, and the fact that Demolishor rolled out onto a freeway as he flung cars off the sides of the road. To say we hope nobody saw him is like hoping for snow in the Sahara desert. We'll be getting a call from the General to discuss what happened. The incident already made its way up to the President."

"The only thing that can save our asses now is the fact that got the Decepticons," Epps said. "The mission was technically a success."

"They're not going to see it that way, though. I know we wouldn't."

Alise nodded. "When are you getting the call?"

"Ten minutes," Lennox answered.

"Wonderful. Have fun with that."

"Actually, we'd like you to come," Epps told her. "Given your relationship with the Autobots, we think it'd be best if you knew what was coming, too. The only others attending the call are some higher ranking officers on the base and the original members of our troop, the ones who've known the Autobots the longest. You're not working, just listening."

"Am I allowed?" Alise asked.

"As long as you're not giving somebody bunny ears or making stupid faces in front of the camera, you'll be fine. Sound good?"

"I think I can contain myself." With that she took one last sip of her tea, and started to stand.

The three walked over to the tech area where they were going to be receiving the call from the General. Upon seeing them, one of the tech members got up from their seat and started to run towards the three. He saluted Epps and Lennox, and then started to speak quickly to Lennox.

"Sir, I would recommend going out to the tarmac," he started to quickly tell him. "We have a guest you will probably like to greet."

"Who would that be?" Lennox asked, a confused look on his face. The tech man gave him a sympathetic look.

"Director Galloway, sir."

Lennox's eyes grew wide, his face then falling into an annoyed expression. "Oh, fantastic," he mumbled. He then started to run towards the door to the tarmac to greet the man Alise had never heard of. After watching Will for a moment and his change in demeanor, she turned towards Epps. To her surprise, he had the same look on his face, one of annoyance and discomfort.

"Who's Director Galloway?" she asked him. Epps turned towards her slowly.

"One of the worst men you will ever encounter in the military," he told her, his face grim.

"How come I've never heard of him?"

"We don't like to talk about him when we don't need to. Plus he's never actually come to the island before. Be happy you're only finding out about him now. He's not someone you'd like to be in the same room with, let alone have a conversation with. He doesn't like us very much. Never did."

Before she could ask him to clarify, there was the sound of quick paced footsteps in the hanger. Alise turned.

Coming towards them was a middle-aged man in a suit and glasses, walking with frightening determination. Behind him was another suited man with the same pace. Lennox was trying to keep pace with the two, and he already looked annoyed. The man quickly reached the two and swiftly passed them, not even looking in their direction. Lennox, who was a few paces behind, quickly went to Epps.

"What is he doing here?" Epps asked quickly and quietly.

"He was just appointed _liaison _by the _President!" _Lennox hissed to him, and he then started to run up to where the new _liaison_ was and say something to him that they couldn't hear. Epps quickly dipped his head back and groaned.

"This just keeps getting better and better," he mumbled, mostly to himself, before he started to walk. Alise followed. A few of those who were attending the meeting climbed up onto a high platform where a video feed on a large computer screen was being set up. She climbed up the stairs herself. Lennox was up on the platform, but Epps stayed down at the bottom near the stairs with Galloway. Most of those attending were already there, all of whom she recognized. She went near the side of the platform where she knew she wouldn't be in the way. She was right near where Lennox was currently standing, but out of the line of the camera. Quickly looking around the room, to her quiet humor, she noticed that all of the men were keeping their distance from the Director.

As she looked down at the group by the stairs, they suddenly made eye contact, her and Galloway. His hard look turned into analyzing glare, as if he was trying to figure out what she was doing there. She would admit that with all the older uniformed men there, she did look out of place. She turned away quickly. Suddenly, a look of realization crossed his face, even though she couldn't see it.

"So you're the civilian," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. She looked back at him, her eyes wide. His face remained unchanged, and his voice was cold and hard. Alise got uncomfortable very quickly, especially since she knew everyone was now looking at her. She looked over at Epps, who was glaring at Galloway from behind him, and Will who was giving Galloway a confused and annoyed look. They didn't know why he was singling her out; there was not reason to.

Before anyone each could comment, however, everyone's attention was caught by one of the tech soldiers.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" he said, and Lennox nodded and started to walk towards the screen. "Secure line to Pentagon is now open."

Suddenly, General Morshower's image flashed on the screen, and Will straightened up. He didn't change much from the last time Alise saw him, and she was happy that this time she was seeing him, his attention wasn't directed at her.

"General?" Lennox started. Morshower nodded.

His voice seemed to set the mode of the room. It was understanding, yet dutiful. "Will, I saw the Shanghai op."

"We had a rough day out there," Epps stated from below. Morshower nodded once more. Then Will continued.

"Yes, sir. We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed."

Then, Optimus in his Peterbilt form rolled up near the bottom of the platform and started to transform. Alise could never get over watching the Autobots go into their bipedal forms. She loved watching all their parts change into those that resembled a human's but were so much more, and the familiar sound of gears turning. She wasn't the only one, and she found it funny when she heard Epps say to Galloway, "You got to wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" She couldn't help but agree.

Optimus walked to the platform. Because they were so high off the ground, the humans could easily look up at him or any of the Autobots to speak with them. He stayed out of the line of the camera too, near where Alise was standing. He was going to be speaking with the General, but the human couldn't see him for security reasons. Alise had to remind herself how deep in classified crap she was in when she was friends with beings that the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff wasn't even allowed to see (not to mention dating one of those beings.) She noticed Galloway giving Optimus an analyzing, and slightly untrustworthy, look, even though the amazement of seeing the Autobot for the first time was still present. However, he looked up at Optimus as if he was the enemy.

Being so close to her, Optimus gave Alise a greeting nod, her doing the same. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Galloway's eyes widen, as if it was so shocking that such an unimportant civilian well actually communicating with him. Alise quickly decided that she did _not _like Director Galloway. Optimus, not seeming to notice his expression, then began to speak.

"General," he began, "our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning."

He then played a recording of what Alise assumed was Demolishor, his frightening voice saying, "The Fallen shall rise again." It sent chills down her spine.

"The Fallen," Morshower mused. "Meaning what?"

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" Galloway cut in, his voice condescending. He was speaking to Optimus. The leader of the Autobots turned towards the tiny man. "With this so-called All Spark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" As he spoke, he began to quickly walk up the stairs onto the platform.

The General looked confused as to who the new voice was.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," Lennox explained. Because Alise knew Will for so long now, she could hear that he was annoyed. However, anyone else in the room, save Epps, wouldn't have been able to hear that. "The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo," the General said, clearly annoyed.

"Forgive the interruption, General," Galloway said. He then started to walk over to the screen Lennox was in front of, passing those in this way. "Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier." However, when he passed Alise, he looked at her for a split second and muttered, "_Move." _Shocked at his bluntness towards her and surprised he said anything because she wasn't blocking his path in the first place, she stepped even further away from him than she was. After passing her and standing in front of the screen next to Lennox, he continued. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." He then turned towards Optimus. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but _not_ your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," Optimus stated to the man, who was now able to look closer up at him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?"

Lennox turned to the man, now letting his annoyance be shown. "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

Epps, who was now standing near Optimus's foot, chimed in also. "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together."

Galloway made a face and looked over the railing towards him. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

Alise looked down at her friend, who now looked very pissed off. The two exchanged a look as he mumbled, "Don't tempt me."

"And the, ah, newest members of your team-" Galloway continued, clearly on a roll, but was cut off by Optimus.

"Easy," he warned him, and Alise noticed that the calm leader looked annoyed also. _Galloway just must have that affect on people._

"I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway," Morshower intervened. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

Galloway was really getting into it now. He started walking across the platform, addressing all present. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You!" He gestured wildly at Optimus. "The Autobots! They're here to _hunt you! _What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask. If we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

Alise felt as though she had been punched in the gut. The Autobots? Being asked to leave? That would be a nightmare come alive. Losing them would be like loosing her life. Just the thought made her stomach twist. Losing 'Hide, Ratch, Optimus, Sideswipe, Arcee, even the twins... and Bee. The thought of him having to leave her felt like death. She had lost enough already to lose him too.

Optimus was silent for a moment. Then, his voice sounding heavy, he spoke.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?"

Optimus then started to walk away from the platform, leaving the humans behind. As he did, Lennox turned towards Galloway and said, "That's a good question."

There was a tension in the air after Optimus left, mostly because he was completely right. Earth wouldn't stand a chance if they were to leave and the Decepticons let out a full fledged attack. Galloway didn't see it this way, however. In fact, he looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Change is coming, General," he said, turning to face the screen again. "I would prepare for it. Things need to be cleaned up at NEST. And not just with the Autobots." That statement fueled the angry of all those present. It was a direct insult towards the Autobots, their comrades and brothers-in-arms. To add to the fire, Alise didn't miss the glance Galloway sent her when he finished his remark. It was subtle enough that no one could call him on it, but noticeable enough that Lennox and even the General on the other side of the screen could see, even if he couldn't see Alise. Then, with a victorious smirk on his face and a "Good day, General," Galloway walked off the platform, and, followed by the man he was with earlier, towards the tarmac. Epps, not even caring to do the same to lead him out, started to walk up to the stairs to the platform.

"Sir, with all due respect, we do not care for the way he is depicting the Autobots, or our staff," Lennox told Morshower, Epps taking a place beside him. They were both clearly angry.

"Officially, I am not supposed to comment, Will," the General stated. However, he sighed. "But unofficially, as a person, I don't either. You two be careful in the water you're treading. Galloway is going to be out for blood, and I don't want it to be yours. Keep your heads low and try not to let this situation happen again." Both Lennox and Epps nodded once, agreeing. "As for your staff, Will, I don't see a reason for why he should be questioning them..."

Will cast a glance over at Alise before speaking. "It doesn't seem to be our staff as a whole, sir. Only our interpreter Miss Brown."

Morshower's face looked confused for a moment. "Miss Brown hasn't had one incident regarding her work in the entire time she's been here. She's been nothing but a help. Why is he targeting her? And how so?"

"We don't know, sir. But before our meeting started he very distastefully called her out as the civilian when he wasn't provoked. He then made specific eye contact with her when he talked about not only cleaning up the Autobots."

"Is she present?"

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Brown, may you stand in front of the screen please?"

Alise's heart jumped into her throat for moment, but she quickly composed herself. She walked into the screen frame, holding her hands in front of her. Meeting eyes with the General through the screen, she smiled slightly at him in a nonverbal greeting.

"Hello, Miss Brown," the General greeted her.

"General," she said back respectfully.

"Will tells me that Galloway seems to have it out for you. Do you know what he is referring to?"

_Calling me out, insinuating I need to be 'cleaned up', just being downright rude... yeah, I'd say so._

"Yes, sir," she answered him.

"And did you do anything to provoke him to act this way?"

"No, sir. I didn't even know about him until this morning."

Morshower nodded. "I'll try and find out the reason for this. In the mean time, all of you play it smart." With that, the General's connection was cut, and the screen went black. Epps let out a deep breath and put his hands behind his head. Now that Alise had to chance to, she started to worry.

"What was that all about?" she started to demand. "Everyone knows I'm the only civilian here! Why would he say that? And he looked right at me. _Me! _What's going on?"

"Lise, it's alright," Will tried to calm her down, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We don't know why he did what he did, but nothing's going to happen, okay? Morshower's going to help us out. You'll be fine."

She sighed, trying her best to calm down. "I really don't like him," she told them, almost sounding like a whine. Epps and Will laughed at her statement.

"It's okay," Epps said, pulling her into a hug. "Nobody does. I'm convinced he wasn't hugged enough as a child."

She sighed again. "Guys, maybe I shouldn't take this vacation. With everything going on now, what if you need me?"

"Oh, no, Lise. You need a break. Go surprise your boy and your family."

"I don't know..."

Lennox laughed. "Look, you've had a rough morning. Your brain's in overdrive and you're thinking too much. Go home, and then we'll demand you work yourself to the bone when you get back, alright?"

Alise laughed. "Promise?"

"Oh, we promise."

Alise laughed one last time. "Thanks guys. I mean it."


	47. Home

Hi everyone! So school started… fun right? So If updates take a little longer than usual, I'm sorry but I'm trying to do well in school.

While writing this chapter, I listened to Coldplay's 'Til Kingdom Come. I think it really sets the mood to what I wanted Alise and Bee's reunion to be. Sweet and loving and awaited for. Also, I forgot to mention, but guess who got to see the Hoover Dam a few weeks ago! That's right! This lucky chick! It's such a sight to see and the area is so beautiful. It's nowhere close to where I live so the change of scenery was spectacular. If you ever get a chance to go over like I did, I highly recommend you do. I'm not going to lie when I say that a certain bot was going through my head the whole time I was there. XD

So if this chapter ends a little weird. I needed to stop somewhere after such a long chapter. I promise Alise'll explain more to Bee in the next update.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!A  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p><em>For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come. Until my day, my day is done. And say you'll come, and set me free. Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me. ~'Til Kingdom Come- Coldplay <em>

The service for the base's lost troops had been held the Monday before Alise was to leave, on the tarmac outside. Because it was an early in the morning service, they thankfully had cool weather even though they were out on the pavement. It was simple, yet dignified, and it was treated with all the honor and respect it should have been and more. Everyone on the base was in attendance, both human and Autobot, and Lennox and Epps both spoke about each of the men in the brightest light, which they all deserved. Each of the caskets that were placed in a row in front of the group were covered with an American flag. Afterwards, there was a traditional gun salute and playing of taps. Alise, who was standing next to Ironhide the entire ceremony, couldn't keep her eyes dry, tears silently falling down her face. She thought it was very fitting ceremony, and that the soldiers would've been happy with it.

Two days later, it was early Wednesday morning and Alise was waiting for the _Unity _to finish loading up for departure, her suitcase, packed only with a few articles of clothing, next to her. Sleep was heavy in her eyes. To keep up appearances for the surprise, she still talked with Bee the night before, so she was operating on only a few hours of sleep. With her was Will, 'Hide, and Epps, the three wanting to see her off despite the early hour. They were all standing a few yards away from the plane.

"Are you sure he won't be able to see me leaving? Not even with the cell phone?" she asked Ironhide for what seemed like the tenth time this morning. His metallic face turned into what resembled a glare and he sighed before he spoke.

"Are you doubting my ability to perform such a simple task?" he asked her, his voice challenging.

Alise laughed. "No, I'm doubting your ability to keep it a surprise. Sorry, 'Hide, but I can see you letting the connection slip 'accidently' for a few minutes while I'm halfway over the Pacific, just to make him sweat."

He grinned at her. "Don't tempt me."

"Now remember, Lise," Epps said after, looking at her with a smirk. "When you get over there, don't talk to strangers, make sure your shoelaces are tied, and always look both ways before crossing the streets. It's a big, big world out there off this base!

"Oh, boy, Epps," Alise laughed, "please stop. You sound like a very frightening combination of Dr. Seuss and McGruff. Believe it or not, I did live on my own before I ended up here."

He laughed. "Just making sure you remember. It's been awhile since you've been off this piece of rock in the water. Out in the real world, there ain't a fleet of alien robots going to come to your rescue if you trip on the sidewalk or stub your toe."

She chuckled. "Nope. Just one. And honestly I think that's all I need."

"Good to hear," Lennox said, with a smile. "I guess the only thing you'll have to worry about is him calling you tonight."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that," she told him. "I guess I'll just have to see what happens. Hopefully, I'll be in a descent time zone when he calls." They nodded in agreement. Then a thought came to her mind. "I'll have my actual cell phone when I get back there. If you need to talk to me, or ask me something, or the new interpreter is mispronouncing their Russian vowels-"

"Lise, we will be fine," Will interrupted, laughing. "Enjoy your vacation, and _don't worry._ Everything here will be-_" _Will was cut off by a beeping as the walkie on his belt came to life.

_"_Unity_ is ready for take off, Major," _the man on the other end said. Lennox picked up the walkie and answered him.

"Thanks, Herald," he answered him. He then smiled at Alise. "Your chariot awaits. George will be waiting for you on the other side." George Herald was one of the pilots of the _Unity. _Alise had met him a few times before, but he spent most of his time in the plane area, somewhere she wasn't at very often.

Alise gave the three in front of her a warm smile. "I guess I'm off then." She gave the two soldiers hugs. She then walked over to Ironhide's leg and gave him one also. "Think you'll survive without me, rust bucket?"

He scoffed. "Please. Your leaving is _my _vacation. Now I don't have to watch over _your _squishy aft."

Alise backed up and gave him an unbelieving look. She laughed though, knowing he didn't mean it. Hitting his leg with slight force (hurting her hand in the process,) she muttered, "Thanks, 'Hide," and then went over to grab her luggage. She then started to walk in the direction of the plane. She was only able to walk a few steps however, when he spoke again from behind her.

"Girly." She stopped in her tracks and turned around, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. When she looked up at him, there was a serious expression on his face. "Don't get yourself hurt."

She smiled up at him. "I'll be fine, 'Hide." He grunted in response. Then, after another wave, she turned back around and made her way over to the plane. After a few moments of walking, Alise made it to the other side of the plane where George was waiting for her. He was standing tall and at attention, which Alise thought was funny considering she was the only new person riding the plane. He was one of the older soldiers on the base, out aging even Epps and Lennox by a few years. He was wearing his uniform at the moment, and his brown hair was combed back perfectly as usual. His face cracked smile when he saw her coming.

"Hi, George," she greeted him when she got close. He nodded.

"Hello, Alise," he responded. "Are you ready to get back to the states?"

She laughed. "I think so."

Helping her up the steps, George led her inside the plane and through the pathway that lead to the main opening in the plane. It greatly resembled the _Liberty _that her and 'Hide had traveled on, but it was significantly smaller. Alise could see how this plane was mostly used for human and cargo transport. It could only hold one of the smaller Autobots like Bee or maybe both of the twins at the most and still have room for supplies. Unlike the _Liberty, _however, there were visible seats on the sides of the inside, some soldiers already in them. She recognized them as some of the members of the plane crew. Aside from George, this consisted of Tony, Rob, Jim, Lou, and Davy. Alise knew Rob and Lou well, but the others she was only acquaintances with.

In their seats already were Lou and Davy, the other three not in sight. When she arrived, the two looked up at her. While Davy stayed in his seat, Lou smiled and greeted her.

"Hey, Lise!" he said, getting up and walking over to her, giving her a warm embrace. She laughed and returned it. Lou and Rob were good friends of Wash. He was the one who first introduced them to her, and when she would spent some of her free time with him, they were there sometimes also. In many ways they were like Wash, and Alise came to genuinely like them as her own friends.

"Hey, Lou," she responded as they parted. "It's been awhile! How are you?"

"Eeh, same old same old. Nothing much happening on this end of the base."

"Well, I can see you are in very capable hands," George said from behind her. He then turned to Lou. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt during take off. I don't want to be the one to explain to Ironhide how she got injured."

Lou laughed. "Don't worry; I won't let her fall out of the seat or something stupid like that."

"Good." He turned to Alise. "Enjoy the flight." She nodded in response.

Lou then continued as George exited the room. "Well, we might not have much new happening here, but you, on the other hand, I hear have a lot going on. Going to the states is a real cause for jealously around here." He smirked at her as he said this.

She scoffed at him, and gave him a laugh. "You should talk! You get to fly back every week, jerk!"

"Never said they weren't jealous of us." Rolling her eyes, she gave him a hit on the shoulder and he laughed. He then shook his head. "Our job really isn't anything to envy. If anything it's the opposite. You fly all the way over there only to stay for an hour or so and load up the plane to come back. It's like getting a taste and then having to give it all back." Alise gave him an understanding nod. "Well anyway, have you met Davy?" He gestured to the man behind him. Davy looked up as his name was heard.

Alise smiled at him. "Yes, we've met. Can't say I know you very well though, Davy," she said with a laugh. He nodded at her with a smile.

"Well, we have 22 hours to do that!" Lou said, patting them both on the back. They all laughed. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p>All eyes were on her. Suspicious glances, worried looks, and pointed glares were all being thrown her way, but she didn't back down. Instead, she met all their looks one by one, giving them each one of her own almost cocky smiles. She did this for a moment longer than necessary, just to keep them all on edge. Then, when she believed they had had enough, she continued.<p>

"Sorry, boys. But it looks like your luck, just ain't changing."

Just then, she placed down her winning cards on the floor in front of them, smiling smugly. The group erupted with a medley of sounds.

"What the hell!"

"Not _again!"_

"This is rigged! No way you're winning again!"

"That's it! I'm done!"

The five of them, Alise, Lou, Davy, Tony, and Jim, were sitting on the floor playing a competitive game of poker as George and Rob piloted the plane. They had been in the air for about 12 hours or so, and cabin fever was starting to set in. Alise wasn't sure what time zone they were in or what time it was back on the base, but she was starting to fell a little uneasy from sitting for so long, just like last time. However, the soldiers, also feeling the same effects she was only a little more used to it, had found a way to fight the boredom; a marathon of poker games. All of the players had had money on them, and they thought that a little risk could lighten up the mood in the large open space. Because the plane was in-flight, they were able to sit in the middle of the floor without any trouble.

They had been playing the card game for the last two hours. In that amount of time, a total of six games had been played, some longer that than others and some playing more money. However, no matter what the details of the game were, they all had one thing in common; Alise was the winner. Not only had she always had the perfect cards to play, but she also had a brilliant poker face, one that none of the others could match.

"How are you doing this?" Jim demanded, laughing a little as Alise collected her winnings from the center of the floor. She laughed on the outside, but on the inside she cringed a little, the question filling her with memories.

"A friend taught me a long time ago," she told them vaguely, not giving them any details. But to be honest, she didn't know if she could say tell them out loud without getting a little emotional. Sal was the one who taught her. When they were both 17, they were at a community party where some people, mostly men, even including her father, would sit around and play in tables like a tournament in the town square. Sal knew how to play, but she didn't, so he taught her at the party in their own group of players. Though the table was apart of the tournament, the players were all mostly inexperienced, so teaching her as she played wasn't really much of a problem. However, after a few failed tries and improving her game, she wound up being so good that she quickly made her way to the finals of the tournament, even beating out Sal and her father, both of whom were impressed with her newfound talent.

The final round, which consisted of her and some heavy, gruff looking men from her community, was played in the middle of the town square with all watching. She was nervous about being there, but seeing that it was only her first time and she had made it this far, she put her fears aside and played as best as she could. And as it turned out, her best was enough. Surprising everyone (and winning some priceless looks of shock from the other players at the table), she wound up winning that round too, and the $500 dollar prize money that went with it. That day earned her not only a reserved seat at the future tournaments, but the nickname 'la rosa de espinas,' or the rose with thorns. They picked this because her innocence poker face fooled everyone into believing that she didn't have the right cards, and it hurt them all later.

Today, her playing earned her $57 out of the soldiers' pockets. Lennox told her once that she should have money on her wherever she went, and she was happy that she could now follow his advice, considering she didn't have any on her before besides cab fare.

"Well, whoever it was has created a monster," Davy commented. Alise laughed while the others nodded in agreement, grumbling and muttering about their losses. Just then, Alise's pocket started to vibrate. Quickly digging in and pulling out her phone, she got up and moved away from the group, knowing who the one calling on her special phone was. All the soldiers in the circle smirked at her, also knowing with the caller was, that fact making her blush slightly. When she was a few feet away, she opened the phone and quickly answered.

"Hey there, stranger," she said with a smile on her face. Bee laughed on the other line.

"Hey, belle," he answered sweetly. Alise's heart was already swelling at the sound of his voice. She never got tired of it, even though she heard it every night. She sat down, her back against the wall of the plane as he continued. "Anything new?" She smiled into the phone line.

"No, not much," she laughed. "However, I am making the lives of a few select soldiers very miserable."

Bee chuckled over the line. "And how is that?"

"I'm robbing them blind in poker and they don't know when to call it quits. However, I think this last round is really killing their spirits."

Bee laughed again. "Glad to hear you're slowly destroying our troops." She laughed, and started to toy with her necklace, running her fingers along the chain. She was glad to hear he didn't seem worried or upset about her location, meaning 'Hide had worked his magic.

"How're things at home?" she then asked.

He sighed. "Sam is excited about leaving, Ron's even more excited about Sam leaving, and Judy keeps finding things from Sam's childhood that are making her cry _because _Sam is leaving. So basically things are the same as always."

She smiled. "Sounds like home. I miss it."

"And we miss you." Alise didn't miss how his voice changed. It made her feel even more excited about her surprise, knowing that they'd all be so happy for her to be coming home. "Sam was really disappointed he isn't able to see you before he left."

"I know the feeling. I am, too." She meant what she said, but at the moment she was nothing but happy. _I'll be there soon, guys._

* * *

><p>Amazingly, due to the piloting of Rob and George and excellent weather conditions, the <em>Unity<em> arrived an entire hour early, making the 22 hour flight only 21 hours. Not that the soldiers and Alise really noticed, however. It was still an entire day's flight. They arrived at a government air field base in San Diego at 6:58 in the morning, and everyone was quick to exit the plane. The six crew members all wished her well and told her they'd see her in two weeks. After they all gave her departing embraces, Lou pulled her aside for a moment. He gave her directions on how to get back into the base, what time to be there, and to tell her that they already called her a cab. Alise thanked him for all this and after giving him another hug, her and her luggage were led towards a car that was going to take her to the base gate.

A cab was already waiting for her by the time the car took her to the entrance of the base. When she arrived, the cabbie got out and opened the door for her.

"Can I put your luggage in the trunk?" he asked her, but she just politely shook her head.

"It's not much," she told him. "I'll just keep it with me." She then got in and he closed the door. After telling him the Witwickys' address in South Gate, the cabbie drove off.

The ride was a smooth two hours long. They didn't hit much traffic, so they were on schedule for almost the entire ride, and the sun was already brightening the day when the drive started to come to a close. Alise started to get very excited when she started recognizing landmarks, and when a highway marker said 2 miles to South Gate, she thought her heart was going to give out. After almost a year and a half, she was back in the US. She was almost home.

They arrived in front of the Witwicky house a little after 9 o'clock. The cabbie tried to pull up in front of the house, however, their path was blocked... by a large fire truck. Alise froze in the backseat. Smoke was coming from the back of the house, and firemen were walking around the front yard. She couldn't see any of the Witwickys or Bee outside. Her bleed ran cold.

"Is this where you're supposed to be?" the cabbie asked, clearly confused about the scene.

"Umm, _yeah," _Alise answered quickly, now very worried. She practically threw her fare at the man and raced out the door, bringing her luggage with her. When she exited, the cab drove off.

Racing into the front yard, she noticed that their car was parked in the front of the house. Looking in, it looked like it was being filled for the drive out to Jersey, all the supplies Sam would need for college packed inside. Still finding no clues as to where they were, she quickly abandoned the car. Leaving her suitcase in the front yard, she raced to the side of the house, frantically searching for any sign of her family. However, before she got to the backyard, she was stopped by one of the fireman walking around. He put his arm in her way before she could pass him.

"Miss, you can't be back here," he said firmly, starting to push her back. She held her ground, glaring up at him with flames in her eyes.

"I _live_ here!" she snapped at him, her nerves taking over her normally calm demeanor. "Where are the owners?! Are they alright?! What happened?!"

The fireman nodded, now answering her questions seeing that it was her house. "They're all okay. There was a furnace fire, but we stopped it in time. Everything should be able to be repaired. Here, let me take you to the back."

She nodded, feeling slightly better that no one was hurt. "Thank you."

The man then led her past the rest of the men still watering her home down, only small flames now visible from the windows. Smoke got in her eyes, but besides that they weren't in a very dangerous area. When she made it to the backyard, she looked up the house where a large hole was present in the upstairs wall with another in the kitchen. She paused and her jaw dropped. As she quickly studied the holes, she knew it couldn't be from a furnace; the hole was too perfect. It looked more like it came from… canon fire.

_Furnace fire my ASS! _her mind screamed. As she stared up at the house, she heard the fireman go to someone a few feet behind her and say, "Your sister just came home. I think you'll want to explain to her what happened."

In response to his sentence, Alise then heard a voice she was waiting to for awhile.

"My sister?" a familiar voice asked. Then Sam, and Mikaela who was with him, turned to see who the man was talking about. Alise turned also, the look of shock and puzzlement still on her face. However, when the two teens saw the girl in front of them, it couldn't match Sam's. His eyes grew as big as plates, and Mikaela next to him let out a gasp as her hands covered her mouth. Still a bit frazzled, Lise pointed to the house.

"Hole! House! Fire!" she yelled spastically, wanting answers. However, she didn't get them. Instead, she was all but tackled by the two older teenagers who had raced to her and embraced her tightly.

_"Alise!" _they both yelled, and for a few moments, her shock went away and happiness took over. She embraced the two back and started laughing.

"Hey, guys," she said joyfully, noticing it was getting slightly hard to breathe. However, after another moment, they released her, Sam keeping his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the face as if he was making sure she was real.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Sam asked disbelievingly, joy on his face. She laughed.

"Well, I wanted to see you off to college and this was the only time I could come. I wanted it to be a surprise, so... Surprise!"

"Yeah, surprise," he said laughing, and he reached over and gave her another hug.

"We missed you, Lise!" Mikaela said happily. "It's not the same around here anymore without you! And after the Christmas chaos we thought you'd never be coming home."

Lise laughed. "Yeah, that was… crazy. But I'm here now. And happy to be!"

Sam sighed, still not believing the sight in front of him. "Wow, I can't believe you're here! This is great! And great timing, too. Not just for us, but for Bee. He's kinda depressed right now and I know you'll definitely cheer him up."

Alise's face fell. "Why?" she asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

Mikaela shifted next to him uncomfortably. Sam started to scratch his head. "Bee… isn't coming to college with me. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars on campus, but... that's not the whole reason." He thought for a moment before speaking. "I want a chance at a normal life, Lise. Going to college is one thing, but having an alien car with me is another. It's time for him to go back with the Autobots, so I... the guardian thing is over."

"Oh, Sam," Alise said softly. "He's probably heartbroken."

"I know, I know. And then on top of it, _this _happens,_" _he gestured to their shambled house, "and he feels really bad about it. And mom's freaking out about him being here now, but I know it's only because she's stressed out-"

"Yeah, Sam, what _did _happen here? The guy told me it was a furnace fire, but it looks to me like a _canon blast." _She gave him a knowing look.

He nodded in agreement. "Dad told them the furnace blew, but it won't take them very long before they realize what kind of bull that is. Some government official is probably gonna come down and make sure everything stays air tight. We had a little problem in the kitchen..." Mikaela, as if on cue, then started to go through her purse and pull something out. When she got it out of her bag, she held it up to Alise. It was a tiny sliver of something shiny and glowing. She took the piece from her hand and examined it close. The shine, color, and strange markings were too familiar. She looked up at them, wide eyed.

"Is this... an All Spark piece?"

Sam nodded. "It turned my kitchen into a three ring circus. It made all my appliances gremlins with guns. Bee tried to help and it got a little... messy."

"Yeah, I can see," Alise sighed. She handed the piece back to Mikaela, who quickly put it back in her purse. "I'll go and-"

"Sam?" they heard Judy call from behind them. They all turned to see her and Ron emerge from the side of the house from the smoke. Alise's suitcase was in Judy's hand. They both looked very confused. "Didn't Lise take this with her to...?" They were quick to spot the new arrival with their son and his girlfriend. Both the older Witwickys' eyes widened and jaws dropped. Judy dropped the suitcase on the ground with a loud thud. Alise smiled widely and waved.

"Hey, guys," she said. Then they started to move again.

Judy instantly started to cry tears of happiness, rushing over to the girl and holding her close. A smile, despite the destruction of his home, came on Ron's face also, and he too quickly went to the girl.

_"You're here!" _Judy squealed, tears continuing to run down her face, her hugging Alise to the point that she couldn't breathe right, even more so than usual. "What are you doing home?!"

Alise laughed. "I wanted to see Sam before he went off to college. And I just got some time off."

"Oh, this is _great!" _she continued to yell, excitement and joy clearly evident on her face. "We get to spend a few hours back together as a family!"

"You know he's leaving today, right?" Ron asked Alise, not commenting on his wife's statement, his face slightly confused.

Lise nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but I figured a couple of hours is better than nothing. And the rest of the time I could just be here."

"How long will you be home?"

"Two weeks."

Judy and Ron's faces fell instantly. Alise looked confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lise, we're going to Paris for a month," Ron said sadly. "We were going to drive Sam out to Princeton and then fly out of Newark."

"Oh, Ron, we can't go while she's here!" Judy said to him. The thought of Paris didn't even dare cross her mind now. Her girl was back, and she would have canceled a meeting with the President if she needed too. "That would be-"

"Oh, yes you can!" Alise said back, a serious look on her face. The older Witwickys turned to her, confused. "You didn't know I was coming! If you guys had plans, I'm not going to be the one to ruin them for you." She was happy they were going on a nice trip. Even though she was disappointed she couldn't be with them, she wasn't going to make them stay. Paris was going to be amazing for them.

"But Lise-"

"No! You guys go," she insisted sternly. "I'll still have Bee here with me so I won't be all alone."

"And me too," Mikaela chimed in. Alise looked over at her and smiled. "Don't think you're coming all this way and not going out on a shopping trip with me. I'll drag you by your hair if I have to."

Alise laughed, and then turned back to her two 'parents.' "I'll be fine. You two go and enjoy your trip."

Judy and Ron exchanged a glance and then sighed. Judy smiled, and then raced to her 'daughter' and again. Though she was disappointed she wasn't going to spend the time she wanted to with her, she was just glad she was seeing her now. "We're so glad you're home."

Alise embraced her back. "Me, too."

"Okay, mom, okay," Sam then intervened. "You have to keep packing for your trip and Alise here needs to go talk to a certain someone." Sam gave her a knowing smile and she laughed.

"That I do," she agreed, nodding her head. Her heart started to pound furiously. She was going to see Bee within the next few minutes, and she was having a hard time containing her excitement.

"Okay, fine," Judy said, as she reluctantly released her. Before she could say anything else, Sam took Lise by the arm and started to pull her towards the garage, the two followed closely by Mikaela. Alise's legs felt almost like jelly, and when Sam stopped her outside the door to the garage, she held her breath. Sam smiled at her and walked into the doorway.

"Hey, Bee?" he said into the shed. Him saying that made her place her hands over her mouth in excitement, a smile playing on her lips. The sudden whirr of a stereo made her heart stop.

_"'What?'" _Bee voiced to him, sounding sad and almost annoyed. Sam laughed at his response, his excitement still present.

"There's someone here to see you."

_"'Who is it?'"_

Sam gave Alise and glance, smiling. Alise then laughed and walked through the doorway.

"You expecting someone else?" she said as she entered. She looked into the room to see the Autobot that she had missed for more than a year, standing lowly in the small space like he did when she still lived there.

Bee, who was in a slouched position, straightened up immediately, realizing that his ears and processor were not deceiving him, and that his Alise really was standing in front of him. His optics glowed brighter than she'd ever seen before and his metal face was in absolute shock. He just stared at her, scared that if he blinked, she would disappear. Bee didn't move an inch. Alise laughed at his unchanging shocked expression. Sam was also finding his look amusing, chuckling from the doorway with Mikaela behind him doing the same.

"Well, since you don't seem that excited to see me," she teased him when he still didn't move, "I guess I'll just be going."

Alise turned around and had made a single step before Bee had quickly reached over and gently grabbed her around her waist with his hand. She squeaked at the contact and she laughed as he brought her in front of his face. Sitting in his palm, she looked up at him with a smile on her face. His eyes examining her every inch, he took one of his fingers and traced it down her back and through her hair. Feeling the strands on his finger, it finally fully hit him that she was there. _There with him._

"Alis-se?" he finally said, his voice quiet yet delighted. She smiled even brighter. She took her hand and cupped part of his metal cheek.

"Hey, Bee," she said softly, a tear starting to form in her eye. In that moment, Alise was suddenly engulfed.

Bee brought her to his chest in the form of a hug, his Spark nearly exploding from his joy. After not being able to see her in person or feel her in over a year, in that entire time he felt as though a piece of himself was missing, that she took it with her. But now that his Alise was back safe in his arms, it didn't matter, because in this moment she was there; his mate was home. He kept his large metal hands around her like a protective cage. Everything that had happened that morning seemed a million miles away. He was more than okay. He was complete.

Alise was surrounded by the feeling of safety and love when Bee held her close. Happy tears continued to slide down her cheeks, and she buried her face into Bee's chest. She couldn't describe the level of happiness that was coursing through her. But it felt wonderful. Being back with Bee was just... wonderful. She was so in her own little world with him that she didn't even notice that Mikaela and Sam had left to give them some privacy.

For a split second, Bee put Alise on the ground. He quickly changed into his Camaro form, and then activated the holoform. Upon exiting his vehicle form, he captured Alise in his arms, holding her close. He started to place light kisses along her forehead, temple, and the side of her face before capturing her lips in a loving, deep kiss, making them both feel warmth and sparks travel through them. When they parted, they both smiled widely at each other, connecting their foreheads.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, looking down at her. He saw then that she was wearing her necklace. Taking one of his fingers, he traced the bee pendant and the chain it was on, and his face turned confused. "Why isn't your necklace relaying your signal correctly?" She looked up at him and laughed.

"'Hide's hacking the signal," she explained softly. "He's making it say I'm back on the island. When the plane gets back he'll stop and it'll be back to normal."

Bee nodded in understanding. He then smiled down at her. "I'm so glad you're home. I love you, belle."

She smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm glad to be home, Bee. I love you, too."


	48. Two Weeks

Hi everyone! So sorry about the delay, but like I said on my profile, school started so I don't get to write as often as I'd like too. I promise that my later updates are not because of writer's block or loss of writing mojo for this story. It's just a time problem. I hope this doesn't seem rush in some parts, but I really, _really _want to get into the main parts of ROTF. Sorry this is a shorty chapter! Either way, please review and tell me what you think! Hope you all enjoy!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>The goodbyes that were shared between Alise and the Witwickys were bittersweet. While she was thrilled that she was able to see her family in person once more before their departures, she was sad that it was for such a sort time. However, because of the tight schedule they were all on that morning, three hours was all she was going to get before they had to leave. And quicker than any of them excepted, those three hours came and went, and the three Witwickys were off.<p>

It wound up working out that Alise was there at the house. With all the firemen walking around and a NEST agent coming by to keep things quiet after Ron called and explained what happened, it made them feel enormously better that someone like her was going to be at the house watching over everything. Mikaela stayed at the house with her for a little while longer with her to make sure she was okay, and Bee activated the holoform so he could still be with her when she needed to answer any questions from anyone. The two didn't leave each other's sides the entire time, and their hands never separated. Alise felt sparks fly through her whenever Bee would randomly place small, sweet kisses against her temple or cheek, and he would feel the same when she would look up at him and place a kiss under his chin, her having to go on his toes to reach him. The two were so happy to be back together.

The firemen were able to put up a thick plastic over the holes that would stay until Ron and Judy came back from Paris and had it fixed. Shortly after they were done putting up the cover, the agent arrived at the house. He was a rather unpleasant and stern looking man who wouldn't tell the three his name, (which Alise thought was ridiculous considering everything they'd been through concerning NEST and that she _worked _for them) and he quickly got to work. He forcefully made all the firemen sign disclosure agreements and warn them several times about the consequences they would receive if they shared any information about this case with anyone, even though they didn't know what they weren't have supposed to see in the first place.

After the agent came and went (to the relief of everyone else there), the firefighters soon did the same. Mikaela left also, wanting to give the two some alone time, leaving only Bee and Alise with the house.

"So what do you want to do?" Bee asked her when they entered the house, Alise inspecting the damage from the inside. The firemen had done a pretty good job of helping clean up the wreckage, but the hole, even covered by the plastic, made the room have a slight breeze. Smiling, she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I say a movie marathon on the couch, while you watch me eat whatever they have in the fridge," she said with a laugh. She was starving after all the excitement of the morning and being on the plane for so long. Bee laughed at her statement, and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"That sounds doable," he told her. "What should we watch?"

"You pick something out. I'm up for anything, really. I'm just happy to be taking a break." She cupped his cheek in her hand and looked up at him with soft, happy eyes. "We have a whole two weeks to ourselves. It's going to be great."

Bee smiled widely. "Agreed."

Bee and Alise had spent the rest of their Friday night inside, just the two of them. They watched movies, cooked together (which was still enjoyable for the two of them even though Lise was the only one eating), and filled each other in one what they both had missed, both on the island and back in the US. When the two had both grown tired, they slept together in Alise's old room, which was thankfully untouched from the day's events.

* * *

><p>They awoke the next morning at around 10, both having needed the sleep. Both not being able to sleep well without the other there had left them both drained after so long of being apart. Bee was the first to wake, and he preoccupied himself with running his fingers through Alise's hair until she woke also. Her eyes fluttered opened and after a yawn, she looked up at Bee, whose chest she was lying on, and smiled.<p>

"Morning," she said sleepily. He chuckled at her state, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning," he replied.

Sitting up straight, Alise stretched out her arms, trying to get the sleepiness out of her. After yawning once more, she looked over at Bee and smiled.

"So handsome," she said humorously, "what do you want to do today?"

Bee chuckled. "Whatever you would like, belle."

She grinned. "Well, I would love for you to take me around South Gate. I want to see what I've missed."

He gave her an agreeing nod. "Sounds prefect." He thought for a moment. "Well, It's almost lunch time, and I hear Frank's been asking where you are. How does pizza sound?"

Her face lit up. Frank owned a pizza shop in the middle of the town, and they had many times gone there for food if it was just them and Sam, or even sometimes with the other Witwickys. They had known Frank from years of going to his shop, so they always suggested it. When Frank started to get used to Alise's and Bee's presences, he started memorizing their usual orders (spinach mushroom pizza slices for Alise and a tall glass of Arnold Palmer for Bee because he couldn't consume any human food.) Alise, deciding that he created the best pizza she had ever tasted, came to really like Frank and his thick Italian accent, and wanted to eat there more than what was probably healthy for her. She also liked him because he gave her discounts on her food for knowing Italian.

"Aww, really?" she asked, laughing. "Well I missed him, too. Chief's a good chef and all, but the one time I asked him to make pizza he almost burnt the base down."

Bee chuckled. "Well, I'm sure we can change that."

The two then quickly got ready for their day. Quickly dressing, Alise was ready in about ten minutes while it took Bee no time at all, all he having to do was change the holoform's clothing. When she was done, Bee led her out to his vehicle form in the garage. Alise smiled when she saw the Camaro form sitting there, this being the first time she had seen it in person for over a year. When she was close enough, she ran her fingers along the side of the yellow car, making both the car and the holoform visually shake. She smiled inwardly at their reaction.

The passenger side door opened for her unsurprisingly, and she climbed in quickly as it closed behind her. She took in the smell of leather she had missed for a year, and started to trace the divots in the seat. Her seatbelt then wrapped securely around her as Bee stepped into the driver's seat and sat down. He stayed in his holoform so that he wouldn't have to reactivate it when they got to the shop. Plus it would be hard to explain a person appearing out of thin air. The Camaro started up and started to pull out of the garage without Bee touching anything. Instead of grabbing the steering wheel, he took one of Alise's hands in his.

The two drove to the shop and parked in the small lot, Bee's yellow paint standing out significantly next to all the blander shaded ones next to him. The two got out hand and hand, and walked to the door. A small bell chimed as they walked through, and a short man with tan skin walked out to the front of the counter. When he saw the two who entered, a smiled came upon his face and he laughed heartily.

"Miss Alise!" Frank said happily. He started to walk over to her with open arms. Alise laughed and walked to embrace him.

"Ciao, Frank!" she greeted him. Her mind then immediately switched to Italian. _"How are you?"_

He laughed. _"I'm doing very well! How about yourself? How is Quebec treating you?"_

Alise, and Bee who was listening with his translator on, had to resist smirking. Sam, in one of his fast talking frenzies, had spit out that Alise was going to work in Canada when they were conversationally telling Frank that she was leaving for work somewhere. Why Sam had said Canada none of them knew (Sam himself didn't either,) but to make the story seem plausible, Bee had to quickly search the internet and come up with a realistic backup story. So he told Frank that she was going to work in a French hotel in Quebec, interpreting for the only French speaking patrons. All Lise had to do was nod her head and agree with everything Bee said, and that quickly became the story as to why she was leaving.

_"Very well, thanks Frank," _she replied easily, not warning to start getting to into it with the details. Frank nodded and then turned to Bee.

_"And how are you, Mr. Bee?" _he asked him, still in Italian. _"I've been seeing you and Mr. Sam around every once in a while, but you certainly seem happier than normal!"_ Bee nodded politely and laughed.

_"I'm happy she's home," _Bee told him with a smile, gesturing to his and Alise's hands, which were still joined together. Bee had been speaking Italian with him ever since Alise started. He still did even when it was just him and Sam, and Sam said that he felt out of the club. They told Frank that Bee had lived in Italy for a study abroad while he was in college, and that was why he spoke so well. Frank nodded approvingly at what Bee said.

_"We all are," _Frank replied. He then turned back to Alise. _"How long are you staying?"_

_"Two weeks,"_ she told him happily, and he nodded again.

_"Wonderful. I expect you to be here again before you leave, you hear?" _The two both nodded yes. _"Good. Take a table. I'll start up your usual." _The couple gladly complied and walked over to a window seat in the shop.

* * *

><p>"So who is Robert supposed to be?"<p>

"Tony Stark."

"And Tony Stark is..."

"Iron Man."

"And Iron Man is..."

"Lise! If I tell you, I'd ruin it! You're about to find out!"

Currently in the Witwicky home was Alise, Bee, and Mikaela, all sitting on the living room couch in front of the TV. It was about 5:30 now, and Mikaela had arrived the previous hour to hang out with two at the house. When Bee suggested they watch a movie, Mikaela had excitedly told them that they should watch a movie that had come out the previous year while Alise was on base. It was called 'Iron Man,' and being that both of the girls thought Robert Downey Jr. was nice to look at, they put it in.

Alise and Bee had, had a wonderful day together. After finishing at Frank's shop and promising to come again, the two had driven out to Los Angeles and Hollywood, exploring the cities and seeing the sights. Afterwards, they went to their billboard spot in Hollywood and spent the afternoon looking down at the city in the daytime. It was a quiet day for the both of them, and they didn't want it any other way. Alise was underneath Bee's arm with her head on his shoulder, the two close and content. Mikaela was on the other side of the couch on Alise's side, but was currently up putting the movie in the DVD player.

"It was a nice day," Bee commented softly to Alise under his arm. She smiled and looked up at him.

"It was," she agreed. "To think, two weeks of this. Two weeks of just having a quiet, uneventful, _normal_ existence."

Bee chuckled a little. "Normal? Is that the term you use to describe us?"

"It's our normal." With that, she sat up for a moment and kissed him on the cheek, and then settled back into her stop. Mikaela then came back and took her own spot on the couch. The movie started, and the three watched intently.

As the movie continued on, Lise and Mikaela wouldn't stop teasing Bee by commenting about how good Downey looked at a certain angle, or even more so about how great his cars looked. Whenever Alise would make that comment, she would receive either a sigh or an eye rolling from Bee. However, when they weren't doing this, she found that she actually was enjoying the movie. They didn't get very far into it, however, because after about half an hour, Alise's cell phone, which was sitting on the coffee table in front of them, started to ring.

Alise leaned out from under Bee's arm and over to the table, picking up the phone. She was surprised when she read that the caller ID said _W. Lennox. _Confused, but unconcerned, she looked over at Mikaela.

"Could you pause the movie?" she asked her.

Mikaela nodded and did this as she asked, "Who is it?"

"Lennox," she replied quickly, and she opened the phone to answer it.

"Hey, Will! Miss me already?" she asked him jokingly.

However, when he replied, he didn't sound in a joking mood.

"Lise, we have a problem."

Despite his words and his tone, his seriousness went over her head. She laughed. "Oh, boy. The Russian interpreter didn't say a mom or dad joke right? They really don't like it when you poke fun at their parents..."

"Lise, the last piece of the All Spark's been stolen by Decepticons."

Alise froze, fear overtaking her at his words. She was completely still.

_"WHAT?"_

Just then Bee froze next to her. She turned to look over at him, and she saw that he had a faraway look on his face. He quickly looked at her and then blinked, and suddenly, his holoform disappeared, leaving her and a confused looking Mikaela in the living room.

"Will, what's going on? I thought the piece was at the naval base? Should you be telling me this?"

"I'd be telling you whether I was able to or not," he replied, his voice grim. "We're on a secure line, but we don't have much time. Yes, it was at the naval base, but it obviously wasn't as secure as we thought it would be. Ironhide's briefing Bumblebee now. Bee needs to go get Sam and meet with Optimus."

"Why?" she asked, her voice climbing an octave.

"With everything happening concerning the Autobots, we need to show the government that someone still believes in us, in them. We tried to see if one of us, even you, could try and take his place but we'd be considered under a bias opinion because we work with NEST. We figured that Sam would be ideal."

Alise bit her lip. "Will, you know Sam released Bee of his guardianship, right? He just wants to be normal."

Lennox sighed over the line. "Yeah, Bee told Optimus. He was going to come back to base with you when your vacation was over and start going on mission with the other Autobots again."

Alise's heart jumped. _Bee's coming back with me?_ she thought hopefully. While she was slightly excited with the news, she couldn't think about it at the moment. Lennox continued on.

"We need him right now. Hopefully he'll understand."

Alise nodded to herself, but sighed. "The kid's literally only had one day of college..."

"I know, Lise I know. We wouldn't be doing this unless we had too."

"I know, Will." Just then there was a loud horn honking from the outside. Alise knew who it was, but Mikaela, who still had no idea what was going on, looked over at Alise with a worried expression on her face. She mouthed _Hold on _to her, and then went back to Lennox. "I have to go. Bee wants us to come outside. You guys be safe, okay?"

"We will, Lise. You be careful yourself. Talk to you soon."

Alise hung up her phone. For a moment, she stayed still, letting the information sink in.

They were supposed to have _two weeks, a_lone, with no alien disturbances. She felt extremely frustrated, but she knew she couldn't let that get to her now. She quickly started to get up off the couch, Mikaela doing the same next to her.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly. "What's wrong with Sam?" The two walked outside to the garage as they talked, the movie still playing on the TV forgotten about.

"Nothing for now. But the last piece of the All Spark's been stolen. They need Sam to try and convince the government that the Autobots are still worth trusting."

Mikaela groaned. "Fabulous."

They walked into the garage to see Bee already in his Camaro form. His holoform quickly formed inside and then walked towards them. He looked at Alise, his expression a combination of annoyance, anger, and worry.

"Lennox tell you what's happening?" he asked Alise.

She nodded. "When are you gonna make it there?"

"If I leave now going at least a 100 I should make it there by tomorrow." Alise looked over at the clock on the wall in the garage. It was a little after six. "I have to get him there as soon as possible." Before she even had time to response, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, and she did the same back to him. In the moment, she knew he was feeling the same way she was.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. She chuckled darkly.

"Some two weeks, huh?" she said remorsefully, grief in her voice. He looked into her eyes understandingly.

"I don't want you being here alone," he added, her being alone in the house by herself only adding to his list of worries. Mikaela, however, stepped up behind her.

"She can stay with me," she told them with a smile. "It's really no problem. Then I won't be alone either. The only other person at the house is dad and he's not there much anyway."

Alise looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks, Mik." She then looked back at Bee, gave him one last squeeze, and then released him. "Go. Keep him safe."

"Yes, Bee please," Mikaela added beside her. He nodded at both of them.

"I'll be back soon," he told them, and they nodded back at him. With that, the holoform disappeared, and the Camaro came to life. Alise walked over and opened the large garage door for him to exit. With one last rev of his engine, he drove off, leaving the two girls behind. They stayed quiet for a few moments, before Mikaela spoke up.

"I guess all we do now is wait," she said, and Alise nodded, agreeing. "Want to watch the last of the movie? Then we can head back to my place afterwards."

"Okay, that sounds good."

To be honest, the movie was the last thing on her mind, but she needed a distraction from everything that was now happening. With the All Spark piece in Decepticon hands, who knew what they were up to. So with nothing more to do, the two walked into the house.


	49. Mice

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. The combination of no time, schoolwork, and even less time is what does this to me. If in the future it's been awhile for me to post like this time, check my profile to see if I leave any notes. But any who! Here it is!

Before you read this chapter, please understand that I am not a car expert! It took a few articles and research to even create a basic way this plot could have happened into motion! If all my information or reasoning is not correct, please forgive me! I honestly don't know!

Also, we made it past 300 reviews! WOW! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the love and support. This story wouldn't have come this far without you guys! :D!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>"Lise, can you hand me the Phillips?"<p>

"..."

"Hey, Lise, you still up there?"

"..."

Mikaela rolled out from under the car she was working on atop the creeper she was currently lying on. Seeing that the brunette was not gone but was still right where she left her, sitting on a pile of boxes next to the vehicle, she sighed. Her older friend was staring into space for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

"LISE!"

The older girl suddenly then broke from her trace, startled from the abrupt calling of her name. She was so startled in fact that she almost fell off the stack she was sitting on, and had to right herself quickly before answering. When she did, she turned to her friend.

"What?"

"The Phillips?" Mikaela said again, holding her hand out. Alise blushed slightly, realizing she had asked multiple times.

"Sorry," she responded, reaching in the toolbox sitting next to her and getting the toll she asked for. As she handed it over to the girl, Mikaela looked up at her as she took the tool.

"A lot on your mind?" she asked her. Alise sighed.

"Yeah, you could say that," she responded.

If she was being true to herself, she would say that statement was an understatement. Bee had left to retrieve Sam and bring him to Optimus yesterday, and they hadn't heard from any of them since. With the thought of the All Spark piece being in Decepticon hands already lying heavily on her mind, her worry for both her boyfriend and her brother was also starting to take its toll on her. Little things were starting to bother her and make her nervous about the two, like her worrying that Sam would hurt himself before Bee would get to him. Or that because it was only a little after three in the afternoon, she knew that Bee still had a few hours worth of driving until he arrived to Princeton. This made her worry that Bee would be tired as he drove and hurt himself by falling asleep on the road, or be too tired to fight if he needed to. She tried putting these thoughts aside, but she found that they kept coming back, each with a scenario worse or more impractical than the last.

She had stayed with Mikaela that night. She had also brought supplies to stay over for a few days if needed since they didn't know how long she would need to stay there. They had woken up early to go to Mik's father's car shop, where she worked the next day, and Alise met her dad who was just leaving from the night shift. Mikaela had never spoken much about her parents to Alise. She hadn't heard a single thing about her mother, and the one time she commented about her dad, she used the term 'man-child.' Alise didn't understand why she would say that, but when she spoke to him, she could understand why. He was charismatic, and a smooth talker, and after he spoke to her, he turned and told his daughter that he was going out to party tonight and that she would have to take his shift. And before she could even reply, he walked out of the room with a "Thanks, Miky, love ya!" and shut the door behind him so he wouldn't be able to hear a response. Alise then knew why she didn't talk about him often. He wasn't an ideal father.

Mikaela sat up and moved closer to her. Stroking her arm, she tried to comfort her friend.

"They'll be okay, Lise," she said soothingly. "Watch, the Autobots will locate the All Spark, storm in, kick some Decepticon ass, and get it back before you know it! Lennox and Epps'll earn some gold stars, Optimus will make a speech, and Ironhide'll shoot something and won't stop talking about it. And everything will be back to normal in no time."

Alise looked over at the hopeful girl and smiled.

"I hope so, Mik," she admitted. "I guess I'll always just worry about them all, especially Bee and Sam."

"Yeah, same here."

She chuckled at the girl. "You're holding up pretty well though. At least unlike me who can't stop thinking about them. How are you so calm?"

Mikaela shrugged, but smirked. She then waved the Phillips screwdriver lightly in her hand. "I just keep my hands busy. Working on the cars really helps." She thought about this for a moment, and then smiled. "Wanna try?"

"Try? Working on the car?"

"Yeah! Come on, it'll take your mind off things!"

Alise chuckled. "I don't know, Mik. Technology doesn't like me enough for me to be playing with it."

"You're being ridiculous! Come on, just try it." She slid over another creeper that was near her feet and placed it next to her, patting the seat for her to get on. Alise sighed and shrugged, and then sat down on the creeper next to her friend. Mikaela laid back down and rolled under the car once more, Alise following suit. When they were both under the car, Mikaela started to speak.

"Okay, so this car-"

"What if I mess up?" Alise asked worriedly, cutting her off. "This is someone's car!"

Mik chuckled. "That's why I'm here, Lise. I wouldn't let you mess up the car beyond repair. If you ruin something, I'll fix it."

"Are you pos-"

"Yes. Now stop talking and listen." Alise noticed and gave her, her full attention. "This car is experiencing transmission problems. The check engine light keeps turning on, fluids are leaking, and the transmission itself is failing. The leak isn't major, but it's more than minor and it's what's causing the problem." Grabbing a wrench that was lying next to her, Mikaela handed it to Alise. "Before we do anything, we need to drain the fluid already in the car. You're going to unhook the cap when I say 'go' okay?" Alise nodded in understanding.

Mikaela showed her where to place the wrench and in what direction to turn it in. When she was sure she was in the right position, Mik rolled out on the creeper and went to go get an oil pan to drain the fluid. However, at that moment, Bones, Mikaela's Mastiff entered the shop. Mikaela didn't like having him walk around the shop when she was working; it was far too hazardous for both her and him. So when he came in and sat on the ground aside of her, she almost had a heart attack. He was usually stayed in the office where he would be safe and sound, but she knew immediately that her father had forgotten to lock the door that Bones was famous for opening. With the oil pan still in her hand, she turned towards her beloved dog and shook her head.

"Bones," she sighed. "Bones, buddy you gotta go! Go back to the office!"

However, still under the car, Alise only heard the key word she was listening for.

"Go?" she called out, her hands clenching the wrench, ready to turn it.

Mikaela, still thinking about Bones, answered, her head not in the right place.

"Yes, go!" she answered back. However, realizing who she answered, she quickly turned around, wide-eyed. "Wait, wait-!"

"AAA!"

It was too late. Alise had already unscrewed the loose cap, releasing a stream of transmission fluid onto her shirt. The car quickly drained of all its fluid, being that there wasn't much in it, but it still covered her entire front. Alise looked down at herself the best she could while still under the car, and groaned. Her shirt was completely ruined, soaked with oil and dripping, and she smelled of the liquid. However, she couldn't think too badly about it, because to her, the situation was quite funny. She would do something wrong; this would happen to _her._

"Lise?" Mik quickly, going to the end of the car where the two came out on the creepers. When she heard this, Alise slowly started to come out from under the car. When she was fully out, she looked up at Mikaela, not knowing what she would do. But instead of some sympathy or kindness towards her friend, she started to laugh wildly.

"You're lucky it was leaking!" she choked out, grabbing her stomach because it was starting to ache. "There would have been so much more!"

Alise looked up at her with a look of half amusement, half shock, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Mikaela!" she yelled. "You were the one who told me to go!"

"No I didn't!" she yelled back, still laughing. "I was talking to Bones!" She gestured over to her dog next to her, who was now watching the scene in front of him. "Nice move, Lise!"

Alise blushed for a moment, and then laughed at her friend.

"You're going to pay for that, Mik!" she yelled, and then she started to chase after her friend with the oiled wrench, Bones following behind the two as they yelled.

* * *

><p>When Alise was waken up the next morning, it was still dark outside and she groaned internally. She was sleeping on the couch in Mikaela's living room like the night before (not the most comfortable of spots, but manageable), and the digital clock on the table next to her read 3:35 in the morning. Turning her head, she saw that the source of what was waking her up was next to the clock. It was her second cell phone, the one that was a present from Bee. Immediately realizing what it was, she picked it up and answered it.<p>

"Bee?" she asked, her voice a bit groggy from her just waking up.

"Hey, Lise," he said softly. Then his voice turned apologetic. "Did I wake you?" Before she answered, he looked up the time in South Gate over the internet and answered his own question. "I guess so. Sorry, belle."

"No, it's alright," she responded. "I've been waiting for you or Sam to call. How is he? He didn't show up to his and Mikaela's video chat date earlier, or something like that, so we figured he was with you. She was a bit upset, but I convinced her to kinda take it easy on him."

Bee paused a moment before answering.

"He's doing well," he started, and then stopped again. "But he's not going to help us."

Alise didn't answer. The shock in hearing that Sam wasn't going to help the Autobots was so great, she didn't know if she heard Bee right, or if she was understanding correctly.

_"What?" _she asked disbelievingly. "What do you mean he won't help?"

"He told Optimus he wanted to be normal, not an 'alien ambassador.' He's not going to speak with your government on our behalf."

Alise placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head. She knew Sam wanted to have a normal life, one without the Autobots as much. But to downright deny their request for help? She was starting to feel an anger towards her brother that she had never before.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?"

"We're not really sure, belle. We're trying to look into alternative solutions, but Sam was our best option. I don't want to ask this of you too, Lise, but we may need you to do what we wanted him to."

She became confused. "I thought I was a conflict of interest, though."

"Yes, but you've also been associated with us since before even Sam." He paused for a moment and when he continued, Alise could almost hear the smirk on his face. "Unless you forgot all about that night in the desert."

Despite the tension of the situation, she let small smile cross her face.

"Where the journey all began," she said with a chuckle. "Whatever you need, Bee, I'll help."

"Thank you, Lise."

She sighed. "So where's Sam now?"

"Back at school. He starts class in a few hours."

"Oh, that's right. It's Monday."

"Yeah. He said he was nervous, but excited on the car ride back."

"That's good." She paused for a moment. "So when are you getting back?"

"I'm going to start heading back in a few hours, belle. I haven't sedated in over 30 hours, and it's getting hard to concentrate on the road. I thought I'd park in a parking lot somewhere and sedate for a little."

"Do that. I don't want you driving off into a ditch somewhere."

He chuckled. "Alright, belle. I'll see you soon, okay? I love you."

"Love you, too, Bee. Be safe."

"Always am."

* * *

><p>It was about 9 o'clock the next morning. Alise and Mikaela were back in the garage, and were joined by Bones because they weren't working on anything at the moment (and 'we' meaning Mikaela, since Alise wouldn't touch anymore tools.) Lise had told Mik about Bee's call the night before earlier, and though she was disappointed in Sam's answer, she understood why he said what he did. The two were sitting in seats next to each other, both incredibly bored.<p>

"Soooo..."

"So."

"Yeah."

That was how most of their conversations were for the last hour or so. Suddenly, Bones got up and started to bark, and Mikaela jumped at the chance to do something.

"Hi, Bones!" she started to say to him. "Hi. Hi. Oh, you're such a good boy." She started to get up and fill his bowl with food, and she continued to talk to him endearingly, much to Lise's amusement. "What a good boy, you are. Hey, Bones. You hungry?" When she finished filling it, he started to eat. Just then, her phone started to go off. Picking it up, she opened the phone and pressed a button inside.

"Yes, Samuel?" she said tersely, taking her seat again. Alise was taken back at the greeting. _Why's Sam calling? He's supposed to be in class! _She waited for Mikaela to respond to whatever he was telling her.

"I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date!" she said into the phone line. Despite her confusion, Lise chuckled. _Knew she was still hung up about that. _

Sam then started to speak again.

"What, you finally hit puberty?" Mik responded to him. Lise sent her a confused look and she shrugged her shoulders. Sam then started to speak again, but this time for a longer length. Mikaela's face changed from confused and annoyed, to concerned and concentrated. At one point Alise actually heard Sam started to yell, _"Watch the foot! Watch your foot!" _over the line, and Mik had to flinch away from the phone he was so loud.

"Since what?" she asked when he stopped. He spoke again, and Mikaela started to sit up, Alise doing the same. "Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine." There was more talking. "I'm not gonna touch it. Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is."

However, right after she spoke, there was a noise on the other side of the room where Bones was. At first Lise thought it was him, until she heard a metallic voice whisper, "What are you looking at, slobber puss?" and some hisses of what sounded like pain. The two girls looked at each other uneasily. Someone, or something, was in there with them. As Mikaela told Sam, "Hold on," into the phone and slowly set it down, Alise reached around and grabbed a crowbar from the shelf behind her. Mikaela grabbed a long pair of tongs. The two started to make their way over to where the noise was coming from, and they could hear the voice even clearer now.

"Right to five, then tat-tat-tat-tat-tat..."

Alise peaked her head around the corner. With its ear against the safe Mikaela was just speaking about earlier, there was a small toy car sized Cybrotroian trying to crack the safe. It was blue in color, and a bit scrappy looking with two mouse traps attached to its feet, and upon further observation, she saw that its eyes were red; it was a Decepticon.

Suddenly, Mikaela started to run at the con, getting its attention and making it scream and fall back. Mik fearlessly grabbed it with the tongs and held it out in front of her as it thrashed and tried to get away. Alise quickly ran beside her, ready to strike the con with the crowbar if needed.

"Is that the best you got, huh?!" it screeched at them, carrying on and yelling. "Is that the best you can do? Ah!"

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" Mikaela yelled at him, jerking him as she said so. All of a sudden, she reached behind herself and grabbed a blow torch off the table behind her. Showing no mercy towards the con, she turned it on and pointed it straight in his eye.

"Aaa! That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" it screamed in pain.

"You gonna talk now, matchbox?" Alise yelled at him, raising the crowbar higher in a position to swing.

"Who wants to know?" he spat back.

"Us. We're under NEST and close Autobot protection, jackass. Spill."

He looked up at them menacingly, his good eye glowing. "I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands me!"

_The fallen... _The name hit Alise like a slap in the face. If the Fallen sent this con, that meant he had to be alive and on the move. More importantly, a problem to the Autobots.

"What knowledge?" Mikaela quickly asked.

"You got the shard," it told them. Then it started to thrash some more. "I need the shard, gimme the shard! I need the shard, gimme the shard! They're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!"

He wouldn't stop yelling, so Alise whacked him with the crowbar to get him to shut up. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it was enough to make it hurt.

"Aaaa!"

"They'll be the _least_ of your problems if you don't stop talking to us like that."

For good measure, Mikaela shook him again, making his head fly back a little.

"Easy, warrior goddesses, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!"

"And we're your worst nightmare," Mikaela ended, and with that, she flung the con into an open toolbox, quickly closing it and locking him in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he was yelling and banging from the inside, but he couldn't get out.

After a moment, Alise and Mikaela looked at each other wearily.

"Dammit," Alise finally muttered, and she pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to dial Lennox's number. She needed to get a message to Bee, but she still wasn't able to call him with her special phone; he could still only call her.

"We need to get to Sam," Mikaela said.

"Already on it," Lise answered with the phone to her ear. "Tell him we're on our way." Mik nodded, and got back on the phone with him.

The phone was dialing, but after three rings, it went to voicemail.

_"Leave a message," _Will's voice answered, and Alise was mentally cursing him for not picking up. If he couldn't put them on a secure line, she had to use code to get a message through to him.

They told her a few words that they used in cases like this, code names for the different Autobots, their code names, a few of the major Decepticons, and even situations. Whenever Will called, they didn't need to use these things because they were on a secure line. But if she was calling, they couldn't even use their own names. She was quickly trying to recall all the codes as the _beep _on the line went off.

"Cap, it's Google Translate," she quickly said. "We have a problem. The cat got the mice. Well, sorta. Not really. More like the mice got the cat, but either way something's up. I need you to get a message to Buzz. Tell him and that me and the Mechanic are flying out to Ladiesman with the cat in tow. Yes, the cat in tow. I'll explain when you call."

She then hung up the phone quickly. She was glad she was able to remember all the codes, considering she had only heard them once before, maybe twice. Cap was Lennox's name, Epps's was Rain (not to be confused with _the_ Rain), and Wash's was PITA, after Ironhide suggested that his code name be 'Pain in the Aft.' Alise was humorously named Google Translate, while Sam was Ladiesman, and Mikaela was the Mechanic, both for obvious reasons. Bee was Buzz, 'Hide was Tank, Optimus was Big Buddha, and Ratchet was Pulse. The situation Alise had told over the phone was "The Cat and the Mouse," meaning her having a run in with a Decepticon. She and Mikaela were the mice, and the con was the cat.

She turned around to Mikaela and saw that she was already off the phone with Sam.

"He knows we're coming," she said simply. Lise nodded.

"Then we better get going."

The too girls both got minimum supplies together for the trip, both packing small bags. Mikaela also brought a chain and metal collar to put around the con if they needed to, and Alise put an extra lock on the tool box the small con was in just to be certain. Mik lastly wrote a note on the table for her father to tell him they'd be gone for the next few days and to feed Bones.

"Will he be okay with you leaving like this?" Lise asked her.

"I'm 18, I can leave on my own," she said quickly. "I've been on my own mostly anyway."

The two quickly got their stuff together and Mikaela wheeled over one of her usable motorcycles. Though Alise was a little weary of riding on the bike, she knew they had no time and had to leave now. The two put on helmets, and as Mik got in the front and started it up, Alise grabbed the toolbox with the con inside and got on the back.

"This is cruelty!" he started to shout. "Just wait until the big boys come along-"

_"Shut up!"_ Alise and Mikaela both shouted in unison, and the con stopped.

With that, Mik threw up the kick stop, and the two started to drive to the airport.


	50. Crash

Hello everyone! Not much to say about this chapter but sorry for the delay. And Happy Chapter 50! Thanks to everyone who have kept me writing this story. And that's you, all my wonderful readers! :D! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Alise and Mikaela were on edge ever since they boarded Flight 57 to Philadelphia. Wanting to get to Sam as soon as possible, the hours that the flight took seemed to go nearly twice as slow as they actually were. This was probably due to the anxiety that the two were already feeling from Sam being in danger, coupled with the fact that they were currently in possession of a miniature Decepticon. The con was still in the toolbox from earlier, and he was now sitting in the luggage compartment above their heads as their carry-on. Though at the time the two were sweating bullets while trying to get through security, it was surprisingly easy to get him through. Besides a few outbursts from him from inside the box, there was no problem with him showing up on the x-ray. Alise realized that he must have manipulated the screen in some way and for the first time, she was grateful to the con for saving them the trouble of having to explain why they had a living robot stuffed in a toolbox.<p>

When the flight landed and they were able to get off the plane in Philly, it was only about an hour or so later than when they left South Gate because of the time difference. The two then hailed a cab that agreed to take them to Princeton. Of course the cabbie charged them a significant amount extra that would have been considered highway robbery, but neither of them were really in the state to notice or care. Either way, Alise's NEST salary would be able to cover it.

"Did Will call back yet?" Mikaela asked about halfway through the ride. It was the first time either of them had said anything since the ride started.

Alise shook her head.

"No," she responded, her voice on edge. "I checked before we got on the plane and right after we got off. Nothing." She didn't want to tell her friend the rest of what she was thinking. However, by the tone of her voice, Mikaela already knew she was.

"Lise, what aren't you telling me?" she asked quietly. She didn't want the cabbie to overhear what they were saying. She also didn't want to her voice to rise from her nerves.

Alise sighed, knowing she couldn't not tell her now. "I called Will once to ask him who the actor was who played the ninth incarnation of the Doctor on Doctor Who. He picked up and gave me the answer, while he was en route in a helicopter to a mission in Kenya." Alise shook her head. "For Will to not pick up his phone is a bad sign. Last time he didn't they were battling Decepticons."

Mikaela tensed up at this, and Alise didn't blame her. She now shared her worry.

When they finally arrived at Princeton, Alise paid the cabbie with her debit card as they got their stuff out of the back, including the toolbox. They then thanked the man, retrieved her card, and quickly started to walk towards Sam's dorm room. Mikaela said that Sam had told her previously where it was, and all they had to do was find a certain building and then the dorm number. After quickly consulting a map and a male student who was more concerned about what Mikaela was wearing than actually helping them, they arrived in the dorm building that he was in. They were lucky that Sam lived on only the second floor, so they were able to find it moderately easily. Alise saw the smile that was starting to form on Mikaela's face, and she smiled herself, knowing it was because they were about to see Sam, even through all the stress. She knew the feeling, when she thought about Bee.

Soon they found his room on the second floor. The hallway was empty, Alise observed, and it smelled like teenagers and traces of alcohol, which made her cringe. Mik didn't seem to notice however, and instead began to open the door.

"Sam?" she asked inside with a smile on her face. Alise also looked in with one too. They thought it would just be him in the room there, maybe with his roommate.

However, both of their looks instantly dropped when they saw the sight in front of them.

On the bed at the other side of the room was Sam with a skinny blonde girl on top of him, the two kissing deeply. When Sam heard the door open he looked over to see Mikaela and Alise standing there, and stopped immediately. Mikaela had a look of hurt all her face, while Alise's was one of shock and anger.

"Mikaela!" he reacted, as the girl on top of him turned to face them.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked him, not seeming fazed by the fact that they had just been caught. Mikaela snapped out of her hurt demeanour and her face turned emotionless.

"Ex," she answered for Sam simply, and then left the room, leaving Alise still standing there still staring at Sam with a look of murder on her face. Sam quickly looked to her, wide eyed.

"Lise!" he said quickly, moving from under the girl. "I can expla-"

Alise cut him off with a quick motion of her hand telling him to stop. She shook her head in a state of disbelief, and then left the area without saying anything, quickly catching up to Mikaela, who was storming up the hallway. Neither of them knew what to say.

"I come all the way here from damn South Gate, with a damn robot in tow, and a damn shard from a damn alien cube, to see him making out with a damn blonde on his damn bed!" Mik said hotly as they quickly walked away. Alise's head snapped up when she heard that Mikaela had brought the All Spark shard with her, but didn't comment and let her continue. "This is it! I could deal with his quirks, the long distance relationship, and even the damn Decepticons! But this?" she hissed the word. "We are done!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from behind them, so loud that some students had actually looked out of their rooms to see what it was. The two snapped around, and though they didn't see what the source was, they knew it had to be coming from one of the dorm rooms. They looked at each other with a look that shared what they were both thinking; they both had this deep feeling they knew which room it was coming from.

Dashing back down the hallway, they almost ran into a tall hispanic boy that had reached Sam's room before they did and threw the door open. He looked in the room and began to speak.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice- whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" The two girls looked in to see what he saw. Sam was on the floor as the girl, who they now assumed was Alice, crouched in front of him from the bed, a metal extension coming from where her tongue should have been wrapping around Sam's neck, choking him. When she saw that they were in the room, her tongue retracted and she growled, as Sam began to scream like a little girl. The girl posed on the bed like an animal waiting to strike.

"Holy shit!" Alise yelled over him in disbelief, as Mikaela threw the tool box containing the mini con at the girl, or robot as it seemed now. She ducked as the box almost hit her, and it crashed through the window behind her, glass going everywhere. Alise and Mikaela, abandoning all their belongings, then started to run off as Sam continued to scream, get up from the floor, and follow. For some reason, he felt the need to close the door behind him. Alise looked back to see that the boy was following them also.

They had made it outside when they heard an explosion from the inside of the building and students starting to scream. Not daring to look back, they raced on full speed as Sam led them to a huge building with large white columns in the front. They ran inside at full speed, earning from weird looks from students that already occupied the large room inside, which happened to be a library. Alise heard the three others talking around her as they ran, but she couldn't comprehend what they were really saying. The only thing that was racing through her mind at the moment was to find a place to hide. Then, Sam dived in front of a long desk and the other three followed suit. The four sat there on the floor, all breathing heavily. Mikaela and her seemed to be okay, but Alise noticed that Sam looked like he was going to be sick and the boy, who was sitting next to her, had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" the boy started to say in a whispered voice. "I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" No one else except for Alise, who had a disgusted look on her face, really seemed to hear what he said because Mikaela then turned angrily to Sam.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" she all but spat at him, again in a whispered voice.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" he responded to her in the same tone.

"Oh, it's not your fault?"

"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!"

"You were a victim?"

"Yeah."

"Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

Sam gave her a look of exasperation. "Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Look. You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like... like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

Alise couldn't help but mentally chuckle at his sentence. Of course that would be the thing he would be thinking of at a moment like this.

"You're such a little girl!" Mik answered back. Sam then closed his eyes.

"We're gonna have ten seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

Oh god, now he's starting to sound like Judy, Alise said to herself.

"You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what?"

"I'm not talking to you for ten seconds. You have three seconds left."

"You know what? You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking." Sam opened his eyes.

"What were you gonna say?"

"I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over."

Alise noticed Sam's face fell a little. However, she couldn't think about it too much because suddenly the boy next to her started to speak on a rampage.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" he started to say disbelievingly. "She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

At hearing that, Sam actually did vomit next to him, the running, Leo's description, and the "diesel-y tinge" getting to his stomach. Alise looked away for fear she would do the same. She looked at the boy next to her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked him incredulously. At this, he seemed to turn on the charm and smiled at Alise smoothly.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz," he said, giving her a very practiced reply, and an open hand. When she didn't accept it, he put it down, and got a serious look on his face. "Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site." Alise could have facepalmed right then, however, something caught his eye and he started to yell. "Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!"

Suddenly, explosions started to occur all around, and they saw that Alice was walking in. Only this time she quickly transformed into something different than a girl. Her skin disappeared and was replaced with metal, and her hair became a mess of metal live wires. When all traces of human had left her, Alise recognized what she really was. She was a humanoid Pretender, a Cybertronian that could change its appearance to look like a human. Alise had never seen or met one until then, but she remembered Lennox and Epps telling her about how they would run into some occasionally posing as officials in governments. She had seen pictures of them in their true forms in different meetings she had interpreted at, and Alice looked like a form of one of them.

Students start to scream all around them as chaos erupted in the library. They knew they had to leave.

"Run!" Leonardo shouted, and the other three listened. Quickly running through a mass of other students trying to escape and papers that were flying everywhere, they tried to get out unnoticed but were quickly seen by Alice. She took aim and started to fire at them, nearly missing with each shot. At one point, she blew a hole through the wall of the library, and it was then that the four were able to make their escape. Quickly they ran outside and into the street.

After a few minutes of running on the street, they stopped and looked around for a moment, and Mikaela ran up to a car and started to hotwire it to make a getaway (which Leo thought was very hot.) Alise noticed that they had ended up back near Sam's dorm building when she saw the broken window on the second floor. However, when she remembered what Mikaela had thrown to break the window, she looked over to the bush under the window. Lying there was the toolbox they had brought with them, hopefully with the small con still inside. Alise started to run over to the box. Sam, not knowing what she was doing, started to panic and yell after her.

"Lise!" he yelled frantically. "What are you doing? Get over here!"

"We need that box!" she called back, not stopping to explain further.

She quickly retrieved the box, and feeling that the con was still inside breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, let me outta here!" he yelled from the inside. "Just wait 'til I get outta here! You two'll be in for a ass kick-"

"Shut up, matchbox!" she yelled at him, and when he continued to rant on, she shook the box, which got him to quiet down.

She then ran back to the car Mik had managed to get started and jumped into the back with Leo, who looked a little too happy for her to be sitting there. She put these thoughts aside however, when she saw Alice coming towards them.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Sam started to yell. "She's right there! She's right there!"

Mikaela, however, didn't listen, and waited for the girl to come closer. "Come on, come on, come on."

Seeing this, Sam began to panic some more. "Drive, drive, drive! Back up the car!"

Alice stopped in front of the car and growl at them, her retractable tongue starting to grow again and come towards them.

"No! Whoa! Tongue tongue tongue!"

"Oh my god! Oh god!" Leo started to yell himself.

"Mik! We need to go!" Alise added to the mix, calmer than the boys but still not liking where she thought Mikaela was thinking of doing. As it turned out, she did just that.

"Kiss this, bitch!" Mikaela yelled, and she floored it, hitting the Pretender with the car and ramming her into a lamppost in front of them. Even after making contact with the post, Alice still was thrashing in a struggle. Mikaela didn't relent, however, pushing the gas in as fast as it could go. After a few moments of this, Alice's struggling began to slow, and eventually, she stopped moving entirely. Mikaela stepped off the gas, prepared to go a second round if necessary. However, Alice didn't move again. The Pretender was dead.

They all took a moment to catch their breath, each of them breathing heavily. After a short while, Alise realized she was shaking, her hands trembling severely. She didn't notice this before, and she made her hands into fists to try and calm herself down. She couldn't start to panic now; she had to be the rock in the group. She traced her necklace in some comfort, thinking of Bee. She hoped that even if Lennox didn't call her back, he was able to get a message to him. She could just imagine how worried he would be if he just happened to check her location and realized she was on the other side of the country.

Suddenly, Alise's phone went off in her pocket. Everyone in the car jumped, the sudden noise startling them. She dug it out of her pocket and quickly looked who was calling. Seeing the caller ID, she breathed a sigh of relief and quickly answered it.

"You've got a hell of a timing, Will," she said into the phone, calming down now that she was talking to him. Mikaela and Sam turned to face her and gave her relieved looks while Leo just looked confused.

"Lise, what the hell is going on?" he asked quickly. "Where are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing! Mikaela and I are in New Jersey with Sam, and we just nearly got our asses blown off by a Pretender! What's going on?!"

"Lise, listen to me okay?" By the tone of his voice, she knew this couldn't have been good. "We're calling a code red. You three need to get out of there and somewhere safe. We'll send an extraction team and get you, but you need to get out of the open and off your phone."

"Will, what's going on?!"

"It's Megatron. He's back."

Alise didn't even have time to comprehend what he had said. After the words left his mouth, the car the four were in jerked upwards, and something latched onto the roof, crushing the metal. Everyone in the car made sounds of surprise and fear, which only increased when the car started to ascend. It quickly escalated from being a few feet off the ground, to more, and more, before they were at least a good hundred feet in the air.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Whoaah!"

"Saaaam!"

"Aaaaaa!"

"Alise!" Lennox yelled through the phone line. "What's happening?! Talk to me, Lise!"

"Will, we're getting pulled up!" she yelled into the phone line. She put down the window and looked out and up. Her eyes widened when she saw that they were being taken by a large black helicopter attached to cable holding them. After a moment, she realized what, or more specifically who it was. She groaned. "Dammit Will, Grindor has us!" She recognized the Decepticon from one of the many meetings. He was moving them quickly above buildings and trees, and they were already above an industrial part of the city.

"Lise just hold on!" Will yelled into the phone. "We're gonna find you guys, okay? The Autobots are on their way!"

"WILL!"

Her voice climbed a few octaves as the cable connecting them to Grindor detached. The car seemed to still in the air for a moment before quickly falling back down to earth. It started to make a nose dive towards the ground, and all the occupants of the vehicle screamed loudly, all convinced this was the end. Then, for what seemed like forever but really only lasted a few second, the freefall ended, and they crashed through a warehouse and onto the ground.

The whole front of the car smashed into the ground, flattening it. The airbags in the front activated, Sam's and Mikaela's heads both smacking into them. Alise and Leo weren't so lucky, her head smacking against the seat in front of her and Leo's whole body falling into the seat in front of him. The car then fell on its roof and rocked back and forth once or twice, before finally stilling.

Alise didn't move for a few moments are the car stopped rocking. She seriously felt as if she had been hit by a bus, her body aching all over, the front of her chest having taken the force of the blow to the seat, and her head having been hit. She didn't make a move until Sam started to shift in front of her.

"Mikaela?" she heard him mumble. "You okay?"

"I'm alright," she replied, but Lise could tell she must have hurt herself too. Mik slowly turned her head around. "Lise? Lise, you okay?"

"I've been better," she mumbled as she sat up, glass from the window that had broken next to her sliding off of her. Next to her see saw that Leo had already sat up and started to get out of the car. She followed, and so did Sam and Mikaela. As she got out, she also brought out the toolbox that the small con was in. She climbed out of the broken window and she saw that her phone was smashed into multiple pieces, probably after flying out of her hand and into something. She inwardly sighed. No chance of calling Lennox again now. She pushed that into the back of her mind and carried onward.

She didn't know what to expect when she exited the car, but what was in front of her was the last thing she hoped it'd be.

"Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus!" Leo started to yell next to her, as Starscream looked down at Sam, and started to reach for him. The sight of the con made her stomach feel sick, and the memories of Mission City and being chased came back to her. His vow of her death also flowed through her mind, and she knew that it he saw her, she wouldn't make it very far. She moved near Mikaela, standing with her side to the large con.

"Let's see..." Starscream said menacingly, and he grabbed Sam, and Sam cried out. The sound made both her and Mik flinch. But not as much as when they saw who Starscream was taking him over to. Standing in the middle of the factory was Megatron, worn and battle ridden, but very much alive. Alise felt the need to vomit.

"Come here, boy," he commanded as Starscream came over. "Closer."

"Oh god," Mikaela whispered as she witnessed this, and Alise grabbed her hand and started to slowly lead her over to a staircase near them, Leo following. They needed to move out of their current location.

"Okay, okay," Sam tried to reason as he was placed on a metal table and forced down. Megatron then stuck his face in Sam's, a grin falling upon his menacing features.

"You remember me, don't you?" he asked darkly, almost kiddingly.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us," Sam tried again, but the lord of the cons silenced him.

"Shut up!"

Alise turned away, not wanting to watch. She heard Sam let out some pained grunts and yells, and her heart sank, especially when Mikaela cried out to him. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Wait wait wait!" he tried again, but cut himself off. "Ahh!"

"It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

"Ah, wait wait wait wait wait! AHH!"

"How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

"NO!" Alise then cried out, the thought of Sam being examined by a Decepticon too much to take. She had seen what the Decepticons were capable to doing to humans, and she wasn't about to let that happen to him. She dropped the toolbox next to her and stepped forward, her eyes ablaze. If her friends could stick up to the cons, then she could. However, not many of them had done so to Megatron, but she put that thought aside, knowing that her courage would quickly disappear if she didn't.

Her voice made the whole room stop. She saw that Sam was still on the metal table, only this time he was strapped down. Above him was Megatron standing, Starscream to his side, and a tiny con crawling over him that reminded her of a spider. They all looked over at her, including Sam.

"And who are you to make such a demand?" Megatron said menacingly, started to walk over to her, his head coming up to the railing she was standing on. She took an involuntary step back and didn't answer.

Megatron examined her, trying to determine how the little insect had the gall to defy him. Despite his view that all humans looked the same to him (except for the ones who he wanted to take his revenge on) there was something about this one that seemed familiar to him.

Then it came to him. It was the human he had observed on the day of his death, the one able to change the minds of others so quickly, speak in different tongues, and who had injured Starscream, the one he wished to study and use to his advantage. And there she was, right in front of him. She must have had something to do with the Autobots, he determined. It was too much of a coincidence for her to have been in Mission City and now traveling with the Witwicky boy for her not to be involved with them, if not only a friend of the boy. Either way taking her would be to his benefit. And there she stood; defenceless, unprotected, an easy take.

His red eyes glowed, and he growled, intrigued.

"Tongues speaker," he hissed at her.

Her body immediately tensed up. Her blood ran cold. Tongues speaker? she mentally screamed, becoming very afraid. What the hell does that mean?

"Is that what I think it is?" Starscream then stated, almost disbelievingly. He took a step closer and then grinned menacingly at her. "Why, it's the insect who injured my hand!" He gave her almost a crazed look a darkened smile. "I've never really regained full use of it, fleshy." He raised said hand, and Alise noticed that one of the fingers seemed to be twitching automatically. Starscream then turned to Megatron. "Master, if you would please give me the pleasure of peeling the flesh from her bones, I would be eternally grateful." He said this last part in her direction, Alise terrified.

Her and Megatron then locked eyes for a moment, and Alise's head felt like it was burning up. She turned her head to break the contact, her heart rate starting to rise, and she knew he could tell, which made it beat even faster. Though Megatron didn't want to say he wanted to save her for study right then, he couldn't let Starscream kill her... yet.

"There is a time and a place for everything, Starscream," he said authoritatively. "And this is not that time." Starscream looked visibly disappointed, but obeyed, but not without sending one last dangerous look in Alise's direction, making her shiver. She looked over at Mikaela then, who also had a horrified expression on her face from watching the scene in front of her.

Megatron was about to speak once more when instead, he heard the Doctor, the small con working on Sam yell out, "Beseeching my shard! Easy or tough way?"

They then all turned to watch as a worm like con crawled into Sam's mouth and began to make its way through his head. All the humans on the second level's stomachs lurched watching the sight, especially when Sam started to gag.

When the worm exited Sam, the Doctor made some noises that were a combination of English and Cybertronian as the worm projected symbols that looked to be alien and images from Sam's memories. Alise could see images of herself, Mikaela, the Witwickys, and others flash by.

"Oh, there they are," Megatron said approvingly. Sam, wide-eyed, looked at the images before him.

"That's what I'm seeing in my head," he said disbelievingly.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source."

"We must have ze brain on ze table!" the Doctor then shouted. "Chop chop!" Everyone who wasn't an extraterrestrial to Earth froze.

"Brain? What does he mean by- by my brain?" Sam started to panic.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron said snidely.

"Hold on! I- I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too."

The Doctor, not minding a word of what he was saying, crawled over him again and began to look up his nose. As Alise and Mikaela stood next to each other and watched the scene in front of them in horror, Alise started to feel something shaking beneath them. It felt like the ground was shaking... like footsteps...

"-and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds!" The Doctor began to take a mini saw to his head. "Wait, wait, wai-"

Then the world started to fall apart.

Crashing through the window in the top of the warehouse came Optimus, glass and debris showering them. He immediately posed, ready for battle. Then, not a moment later, Bumblebee came crashing in through the wall next to them, sparks falling and walls falling.

Alise looked over to him at the same time he did to her. They locked eyes for a moment, and in that short time before his mask went down, his eyes said it all. Run.

Bee shot at Starscream over their heads as the three began to run. Mikaela had grabbed the toolbox at her feet before they did, and it was now banging against her legs.

"Come on! Go, go!" Leo shouted at them, and he grabbed Mikaela's hand to try and pull her along.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled, and Alise spared one moment to see that he had been released and was now running around on the ground. The two girls wanted to go back for him, but Leo kept pulling them along.

"Go, go, go! Move!"

The three humans had made it to a staircase and out an old emergency exit that lead them to a street. When they got outside, they stopped short, none of them knowing where to go. They were on the other side of the building from where the fighting was happening, and they didn't have much time.

"What now?" Leo asked, out of breath. Alise had no idea.

Then, the three heard a noise from around the corner. It was the sound of a revving engine. If she had known that noise as well as she thought she did, she knew exactly what, or more so who, it was.

Bee sped from around the corner and raced towards them, kicking up dust in his tracks. He then stopped in front of them, his door open before he even reached them and his tires screeching in protest. Alise and Mikaela jumped into the back seats and Leo in the front passenger as Bee immediately closed the door and took off.

"Nice save there, Bee," Alise said affectionately, panting she was so out of breath. She was answered with the seatbelt she was sitting next to suddenly wrapped around her in a near choking hold. She started to run her fingers along it, hoping to make him feel better.

"Yeah, Bee," Mikaela said next her, her out of breath also. She gave him a weak thumb's up in the rearview mirror. "Good job."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Leo suddenly snapped from front seat, turning on the two girls. "There were two massive alien robots back there probing Sam, Alice is blowing shit up, we just fell out of the sky in a car..." He stopped and started to run his fingers through his hair and happened to look to his right and jumped, happening to see that no one was in the driver's seat controlling Bee. "And the car is driving itself. This is great, just great. Fantastic."

"'Who the hell is this?'" Bee sounded in a rough voice from the radio, making Leo jump again and look at it with a horrified expression.

"He's a friend of Sam's, Bee," Alise explained. "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh, it has a name," Leo continued. "Wonderful." He began to mutter to himself in Spanish. "It's okay, it's fine, everything is okay. You're just losing your mind, that's all. College is already getting to you. Either that or you're going to wake up drunk at a party any minute now, and everything will be okay..."

"If only it was that simple," Alise commented to him in his tongue, and he quickly turned towards her, a dumbfounded look on his face. Before he could reply, however, there was a large crash behind them. All of the humans turned their heads to see Megatron crashing through the building behind them, pieces of wall and glass flying all around them. Bee sped up and continued to drive away from the scene, and they watched as Megatron transformed into his vehicle form and drive away.

"Bee, where's Sam?" Mikaela asked quickly, a worried tone in her voice.

"'He's with (static) the prime number!'" Bee answered her, and Mikaela relaxed slightly.

They continued to speed to where Alise assumed they were meeting Sam and Optimus, and that place was located in a forest. They drove for about ten minutes before they broke away from the main road and onto a dirt one. No one spoke, everyone too on edge, even Bee. After another five minutes on that road, Bee suddenly jerked, causing everyone to jump. He then started to drive even faster than before. Alise looked to see that the speedometer was pushing 130.

"Bee, what's wrong?" she asked immediately, knowing something wasn't right.

He didn't answer right away, and when he did, her breath caught in her throat.

"Optimus-s's-s s-signal is-s gone."

Mikaela and Alise shared a silent look of absolute horror while Leo just looked confused.

No, no, no, no, no! Alise's mind was screaming, in every language she knew, in every way possible. She had been with the Autobots long enough to know what that could mean.

Suddenly they were surrounded, but luckily not by enemies. It was the Autobots, all of them. First she saw Ironhide, and then followed by Ratchet, the Twins, Acree, Jolt, and Sideswipe.

"Autobots attack!" she heard 'Hide bellow out angrily, and Bee slowed down. At first she thought he was planning to fight, but then realized that he was stopping to pick up Sam, who she now noticed running out of the forest. Leo moved over to the driver's seat, and Sam all but threw himself into the open seat.

"Bumblebee get them out of here!" Ratchet yelled, and all the remaining Autobots, except for the twins who followed them, started to fire at the Decepticons emerging from the woods as Bee drove away.

It was only until Bee had put some distance between them and the others that anyone spoke. Sam looked visibly shaken, pale and in a fixed stare.

"Sam," Alise said softly. "What happened?"

"He's dead," he replied in a blank monotone. "Optimus is dead."**  
><strong>


	51. Help

Hello everyone! Yes I know it's been a while and sorry but that's life for ya. I think it may go like this from now on where my chapters are very long but the updates aren't as often as they used to be. If not, we'll see what happens! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Nobody spoke for the next half an hour in the car, each mourning the loss of the great Prime quietly. Everyone in the car was feeling his tremendous loss, except for Leo, who had no idea what was really happening. However, because of the deafening silence of the others, he decided to stay the same. That was, however, until he believed no one had been talking for long enough. He turned around in his seat and faced the girl behind him, Alise. She was currently looking at the ground and running her fingers along the seat belt over her, a very saddened look on her face.<p>

"Sooo..." Leo started, turning on the charm. Alise looked up at him when she realized he was talking to her. Mikaela, who turned to look at them, and her shared a confused look as he continued. "I already know who Mikaela is from Sam talking about her all the time, but here we are running from an alien menace and I don't even know your name." He then gave her a full charming smile.

"Alise..." she said slowly, highly confused by the way he was acting.

"Alise," he repeated smoothly. "What a lovely name you have, my dear." The last part he said in Spanish.

Alise immediately tensed up, and had to make a strong effort to not start dying of laughter right then and there, despite the situation they were currently in. Leo was flirting with her, while literally inside her boyfriend. To make the situation even more comical, Bee let out a warning growl from his engine. Leo, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Oh my," Alise breathed, allowing herself a slight chuckle. She saw that Mikaela was trying to hide a smirk on her face also, and that Sam was watching them from the rearview mirror.

"So Miss Alise," he continued, "maybe if we make it out of this alive, you and I could go for a coffee? Pizza? Drive-in showing..." he paused to effect, "in the back row."

Bee was furiously shaking now, his whole frame trembling. This time, Leo seemed to notice, but Alise intervened before he could comment.

"Okaay!" she said quickly. "As lovely, as that offer is Leo, I'm going to have to decline. I'm happily seeing someone right now." As she said this, she traced the leather of the seat under her.

Bee calmed down a little as she spoke, satisfied with her answer, and Leo seemed to be a little put out. However, a moment later, he perked up again and smiled.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Does he have guns like these?" Leo then did a very showy "gun show" for her with his biceps, making sure to flex them to make them seem bigger. Does this boy have no shame? Alise silently asked herself, giving him a look of disbelief. At this point, Sam and Mikaela were silently laughing very hard (much to Leo's confusion as to why), and Alise just shrugged her shoulders a bit, half at him and half at the irony of what he was saying.

"Yeah, you could say he has guns..."

At that point, Leo dropped dropped his arms and got a serious look on his face.

"Come on, Lise, just give me a chanc-"

Leo's seat suddenly dropped forward, Leo's body turning around and pinning him to the steering wheel. He panicked and tried to move, however Bee was keeping the seat so tight he couldn't do much more than move his head a little.

"'Back away, loverboy,'" a fierce voice sounded from the stereo right next to his head.

"Hey hey hey!" Leo started to yell. "I'll stop, I'll stop!" He then looked over to Sam who was now laughing at his friend. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, Leo," Sam said. "You've brought this one on yourself. You should know not to go messing with someone's girl in front of them."

"What are you talking about?! No one else is here, but the four of us!"

"And Bee."

"Bee? The car? What in the hell-" He suddenly cut himself off, his eyes growing wide. "No way, man! No effing way!" At that the seat came down on him harder and he let out a yell.

"Sorry, Leo, it's true. Ask Lise."

"He's telling that truth," Alise said from behind, moving her head a little she he could see her. She was doing her best to contain her amusement."Bee and I have been together for a few years now. Haven't we, Bee?" she added with a laugh. To that, he revved up his engine, confirming. She smiled and gently stroked her hand along the seat she was on. "I think you can let him go now, Bee." There was a pause, and Leo was still pinned under the seat. "Please, Bee? He honestly didn't know."

There was what sounded like a sigh that came through the speakers, and Leo's seat was lifted up. However, Bee then quickly stopped driving and hit the brakes harshly. Barely stopped, Bee opened the driver's seat door and all but jolted Leo out of the seat, causing him to land harshly on the ground. As Leo moaned on the ground next to him, he opened the passenger seat door, meaning for the rest of them to exit. The other three passengers in the car exited in a much more graceful fashion than Leo did (Mikaela taking the toolbox with her), and took a look at their surroundings.

Mudflap and Skids, who Alise now noticed had different forms than when she last saw then, pulled up a few feet behind them and transformed, and Bee did the same when they had all exited him. They were in some kind of abandoned location with decaying buildings and a junkyard, a fence surrounding them except for where they entered with barbed wire at the top. It looked like an old prison. Looking past the fence, Alise saw that the land looked baren.

Leo began to yell and scream at the sight of the three Autobots in their full forms standing in front of him. Beginning to hyperventilate, he continued to carry on and quickly got up and ran into one of the buildings around them. Mikaela let out a sigh and so did Sam.

"I'll go talk to him," he mumbled, and he went off in search of his friend. Mikaela, toolbox in hand, headed off in the opposite direction, going to examine the area.

"Yo, Bee," Skids then said when she had left. "What're we gonna do now?"

"Yeah," Mudflap added. "Now dat Optimus is gone, what's gonna happen?"

"Ironhide (static) 'the second in command' (static) 'will take care of things around here,'" Bee said in a mash of him speaking and other voices.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?" Skids said again. "We being chased by Decepticons, our backup is either battlin' or transportin' Optimus, and have to protect a couple of humans on top of it!"

"Still down here, Skids," Alise commented beneath them, irked by his words.

"Oh, you different, Lise," Mudflap answered. "You can at least handle what goin' on. But besides you, d'ere's McSpazzy pants, Wiky boy wonder, and your hot friend over there."

"Yeah, about her..."

"EP!" Alise stopped him. "Don't wanna hear it!" She then turned back to Bee. "But they have a point, Bee. What's gonna happen to us?"

Bee shook his head. "'I don't know (static) bell.'"

* * *

><p>The group stayed in the courtyard of the prison for most of the time, all of them staying quiet for the most part. Leo eventually came out of the prison after talking to Sam for a bit, however, Sam had to go back in and dispose of his phone when he saw him using it. After very sternly explaining to him how they could track him through it and tossing it, Sam started to walk away, obviously pissed. Leo started to follow Sam out of the building. Alise and Mikaela, who were sitting with Bee at the time, were able to hear the last bit of what Leo was saying.<p>

"Okay, I'm not even with you guys!" he started to yell to Sam. "Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping!"

The twins, who were close by and listening to him whine, got up and went over to him.

"Yo, Le-yo!" Mudflap yelled at him, making Leo jump a foot. Breathing roughly, he looked over at the humans.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear," he told them, and the twins snickered.

"That's 'cause you's a wuss."

Leo was sweating bullets now, his voice stuttering. "You guys forced me into that car, right, so-"

"Ooh, I think he's scared."

"Hey, Mudflap," Skids then added, "what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?"

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?" Hearing this, Alise shook her head and placed her face in her hands. Bee, whose shoulder she was on, was trying to contain a chuckle. Below them, Mikaela was doing the same.

"Not in my trunk."

"Yo, bumper cars?" Leo then yelled up at them. Oh boy, Alise thought, now you've done it, Leo.

Skids looked taken back. "Bumper cars?"

"Cut it out. I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell, of a day!"

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?"

"Go whine to your boyfriend!"

Leo, fed up with the two, turned to Sam. "Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice."

Sam paused and looked at him. There was a look on his face that Alise had never seen before. It was one of intense anger.

"Hey, hey, you wanted this, right?" Sam spat back at him. "You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you." Leo didn't make a move at what he said. "Then stop complaining."

With that, Sam walked away.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime before any of them had realized it. Most of them were in the same seats they had taken all day, except for Sam who couldn't stay still and Leo who was sitting away from the group. Besides the twins roughhousing and fighting every own in a while, nobody was really talking either.<p>

After what seemed like hours of his pacing, Mikaela walked over to Sam to talk to him, leaving Alise and Bee alone in their area. Looking up at the stars of the night, she sighed a little.

"Did you hear anything from anyone?" she asked the bot she was sitting on.

Bee nodded, but he didn't look happy about it.

"Ironhide (static) 'says our boy' (static) 'on the tele!'" Bee told her. "The F-Fallen is-s demand-ding him.'"

Alise felt her heart grow heavier. She hung her head.

"Is this how it always is, then?" He gave her an inquiring hum. "When you think it's all over you turn out to be horribly wrong."

He gave her a sad look. "'Not always (static) bell.'"

She sighed. "I hope not." She didn't know if she wanted to tell him the next thing on her mind, but she didn't want to keep it a secret. "Bee, in the warehouse..." She paused when she saw the look he gave her, one of worry. "Bee, Starscream... he recognized me... from Mission City."

His optics widened and glowed brighter. "What-t did he s-say?" he asked tensely, a look of horror on his face.

Alise bit her lip, getting a bit worked up. Starscream was who she had nightmares about sometimes, out of any of the other Decepticons, even Megatron. "He asked Megatron..." she let out a hot breath, "for permission to kill me."

Bee's whole frame tensed up. His optics dimmed and his face turned murderous. It was a look that Alise had seen once before, and had frightened her as much this time as it did the last. Without warning, he quickly took Alise in his hand, and brought her to his face.

"Noth-hing will ever happen t-to you," he told her fiercely. "Do you h-hear me?"

She nodded quickly, trying to calm herself down.

"I know, I know," she said quickly. "I just thought you would want to know."

He nodded at her, and he traced her side with his massive finger. "I did. I'm glad you t-told me."

She smiled a little, and rubbed her hand on his finger a little. Suddenly, she heard someone come up behind her, and she turned to see Sam and Mikaela walking towards them.

"Bee, if you hate me, I understand," Sam told him. Bee slumped a little, and he placed Alise on the ground. She walked over to where Mikaela was standing as Sam walked closer to Bee. The large bot voiced loud noise, saying the opposite.

"I messed up. I'm sorry."

"'Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away.'"

Sam's expression turned darker. "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead."

"'There's some things you just can't change (static) So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!'"

Sam nodded. "I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in.'"

Bee shook his head. "'We, we've got to stick together.'" As he said this, he transformed into his Camaro form.

As Sam walked over to him and placed his hand on his hood, Mikaela said, "You're not going to do that."

Alise nodded. "You can't, Sam. Too much is at stake." She knew that with all that time he had to think today, he was probably going over all the options in his head and couldn't think of a better one. But he couldn't turn himself in. They would never get him back.

"Yes, I am," he answered in a monotone.

Bee then started to drive towards Sam until he was sitting on his hood. "'Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!'" Bee said from behind him.

Sam seemed to think about this for a moment, and suddenly, an idea seemed to overtake him. He got off Bee's hood and walked over to the twins. Alise and Mikaela looked at each other, and then followed behind him.

"You two," he said to them, and they both gave him sounds of recognition. "Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam tried to show them by writing them down. The 'glyphs' he was talking about were the symbols that he kept seeing in his head, the ones Megatron projected to him. However, the two Autobots he was showing them to just look at him confusedly.

"Uh..."

"These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

Skids decided to comment. "Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo. That's, that's like... that's Cybertronian."

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there," his counterpart added.

"They gotta mean something," Sam persisted, "like a message or like a map." His eyes grew wide. "Like a map to an Energon source!" That seemed to click in Alise's head. She thought she remembered Megatron saying something about "Can you read this?" Sam tried again.

"Read? Uh-" Skids started, and Mudflap finished.

"We... No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

Alise shook her head at them. "Am I surprised?"

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can," Sam continued on. Then, Leo, who had been in his own area of the courtyard, came over to the group.

"Look who came sashaying back," Skids commented as he walked over.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet," Mudflap added. "Look at him. Look at that."

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo retorted.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy." The twins got a chuckle out of that.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

The twins stopped laughing and everyone looked at him, surprised.

"Who?" Sam asked quickly.

"Robo-Warrior."

* * *

><p>"This guy, Robo-Warrior?" Leo started, as they started to near their destination. "Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever."<p>

They had been driving all night in order to make it to a little deli on a street in New York City. It was early in the morning, and the street was quiet, allowing them to move with ease. The four humans were traveling with Bee while Skids and Mudflap were behind them, keeping their distance. When they pulled up in front of deli Leo had told them about, he started to nod.

"This is it. Yep," he said. "Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go-no go. All right?"

Despite him saying this however, they all knew they were going to come in at the same time. Bee pulled up in front of the shop and everyone exited. Walking up to the door, Leo was the first to enter, followed by the others. Despite the street being empty, the deli was full, packed with people. Sam pulled the cap he was wearing down a little more so no one could see his face. As they walked in a little further, a voice suddenly rang out throughout the deli, one making the three humans who knew him previously flinch.

"Number forty-two, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here! Cash only! Who's next?"

Alise's eyes widened. It couldn't be...

"I told you to cure the lox in the brine and then smoke it," a woman's voice suddenly screeched at the man.

"Ma, you want me to cut my hand off, or what?"

"You, you, you ruined a beautiful piece of fish, you retard."

"I'm like a ninja with a blade. It's an art form."

Agent Simmons, dressed in a white suit, tie, and apron, then started to shout to customers. He didn't notice the three allies of the Autobots standing in his deli, and Alise couldn't say she was upset about this. She didn't want to talk to this crazy man, much less have to come to him for help. As she was thinking this, however, Leo started to walk up to him on the other side of the counter.

Hey, Sal! Watch your reach, huh?" Simmons shouted to another customer before he took notice of Leo. When he did, he said, "Take a number, young man."

Leo looked him straight in the eye. "Robo-Warrior. Know him?"

Alise had to hand it to Simmons. He didn't even flinch. "I never heard of him." She knew that was a load of crap. If there was a person named Robo-Warrior who knew everything about Cybertronians on the premises, it had to be him. Unless of course there was another former Sector Seven agent working there.

"You never heard of ?"

Simmons looked up at him then, a smirk almost on his face. "You must be talking about that amateur-hour blog operation with Game Boy level security."

Leo's face lit up. "Robo-Warrior," he confirmed. He then turned to Sam. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

Looking over at who Leo was talking to, Simmons's eyes grew wide when he saw Sam. His head then turned to see Mikaela and Alise next to him and they grew even more. "No."

Sam, who wasn't paying attention until that moment, mirrored his expression. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Simmons put down the knife he was holding roughly and started to yell, "Alright, meat store's closed! Everybody out!" There was a loud murmur of annoyance and protest from the crowd, but Simmons didn't care in the slightest. "Out! Right now. That means you, lady, right now." He was also being backed up by the woman, who Alise now knew was his mother, saying ,"When he says to go, you go."

When the store was vacated, Leo turned to the group, a disbelieving look on his face. "Wait a minute. You know this guy?"

"We're old friends," Sam said sarcastically.

"Old friends?" Simmons scoffed. "You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing." He picked up the knife again and pointed it at him and Mikaela. "All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature." He then turned towards Alise. "Oh, and how could I forget the little Brown terror. Did your friend ever find you, or did you stay with the piss stain?"

Alise narrowed her eyes at the comment. "Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right outside."

Simmons's eyes flashed for a moment at her, him becoming uncomfortable at her answer. She would be lying if she said she didn't love the feeling of making him squirm.

Suddenly, Simmons's mother started to yell at a man behind the counter with her, "Moron! Where's the whitefish?" She then hit him a bit with a piece of pork in her hand.

"Hey!" the man yelled. "Don't touch me with the pig!"

Simmons rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the man. "Yakov!"

The man turned to him. "What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

Yakov's had a dreamy look in his eyes for a moment. "It's my dream."

Simmons nodded towards his mother. "Help her out." His mother and then exited the room, the two still bickering a bit.

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela commented with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. Alise held the same expression.

He turned towards them. "No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference." He then turned his attention towards Sam. "They've got your face all over the news, alien boy."

"Yeah, I know," he answered.

"And N.B.E. one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen?" He stopped himself, letting go of his curiosity for the time being. "Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, goodbye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish." He started to turn away from them.

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam snapped at him. "Look, hold on, I need your help."

Simmons turned around gave him an amused, almost glowing, look. "Reaaaally? You need my help?"

"I need..." Sam trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

The ex-agent suddenly looked very intrigued. "You said it projected images off your brain?"

"Right."

Simmons looked intently at the four. "Meat locker, now!"

Simmons started off behind the counter, determination in his step. The four outside the counter looked at each other for a moment before Sam started after him and the rest followed. They walked around and saw Simmons opening a large freezer door and going inside. As the rest of them walked in the small space, they were confronted with dead pigs ready for the deli. Simmons casually walked by them as the rest of the occupants of the space cringed.

"Dead pigs," Sam commented disgustedly, as Mikaela answered with a, "Yuck!"

As a carcass swung and hit her on the arm, Alise scrunched her face. "Remind me to never eat pork again." As she said this, Simmons knelt down on the floor and grabbed something that looked like a handle.

"What you're about to see is top secret." He looked at them even more seriously. "Do not tell my mother."

Simmons opened what appeared to be a trap door. Opening the floor door all the way, he stepped down into it. The upper floor occupants looked at each other, but then went in, this time Alise leading the way. As she walked down, the space in front of her opened up, and before her was a large room hidden under the deli. The room was much larger and the ceilings much higher than the room above them, and Alise felt a bit of shock that no one else knew this was down here. The room was stocked floor to ceiling with files and books, photos and maps. As cool as the room was, it was a mess. As she stepped off the last peg of the ladder, the rest of the group followed her down, the same look that was on her face on theirs.

"Now you know," Simmons commented. "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story." The ex-agent then got to work with whatever was on his mind, scurrying around the room. "Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols. Ey!" At that point, Leo had tried to touch what looked like a small metallic head in a glass case. He quickly jumped back. "Still radioactive. Hands off." He then filed through a large pile on a table in the room and found what he was looking for, a paper with old black and white photos on it. He then placed this paper in front of Sam. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

Sam looked at them and nodded. "Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired," he hissed this word at them, "I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?" He then pulled off a series of photographs from a file in his hand. "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." He pointed to different locations on each of the pictures, all of them containing similar looking symbols in them. "China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out." He threw a photo on the table for them all to see of an old Model T. "Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along." He started to throw down more of the photos. "We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

"Not at all," Alise mumbled, and her and Mikaela shared a knowing look.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here," Sam said.

"On Earth?"

"On Earth."

"Another source?"

"Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them."

"Correct."

"Well, then. We're porked unless we can talk to a Decepticon. And I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them." He chuckled darkly.

Mikaela and Alise looked at each other, both their eyes widening.

"Actually," Mikaela said, "we are."

All the occupants of the room save Alise looked at her with completely dumbfounded expressions. The two started to head towards the ladder.

"Just... give us a moment," Alise said quickly, and the two climbed onto the upper floor. They then walked from the deli out the door to Bee who welcomed them with a flashing of his headlights.

"Bee, can you open the trunk?" Mikaela asked him. He obliged by clicking it open for the girls. In the back was the toolbox, still after all this time containing the small Decepticon. There was a rattling from the inside, and a yell from the con. "Thanks, Bee."

"'What is that?'" he voiced. "'Felt weird (static) in the back.'"

"Our souvenir from South Gate," Alise told him. "We'll be out in a bit, Bee."

He honked his horn in response and the two went back inside taking the route back down to the secret underground room. When the two were back in the room with the three men, Mikaela roughly placed the toolbox on the center table. It started to shake and rattle, the con inside yelling out.

"Let me out!" it yelled from the inside, and the three others in the room jumped a little.

"This is going to be a little bit sad..." Mikaela warned as she started to unlatch the box. Sam nodded at her.

"Open it."

With one quick motion, Mikaela opened the box, the mini con inside jumping out at them, it making a shrill roar at them. Mik was too quick for it, however, because she quickly grabbed the collar she had managed to attach to it back at the prison yard in some free time. She pulled it back so that it didn't have much room to move with, and it started to thrash and go after the others in front of it, clawing at them. Leo started to scream, and Simmons started to examine it, looking at it closely and going, "Whoa," with his mouth hanging open.

The con did not seem so interested in them. "I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!"

"Hey!" Mikaela yelled at him, pulled the chain he was attached to back. "Behave!"

The force of her pull was enough to cause him to fall on his back. "Easy!" he yelled at her.

"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

Mik nodded. "Yeah."

"And you're training him?"

"I'm trying to."

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens..." Simmons mused, still staring at the small con, " ...and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua."

At that, the con stopped trying to escape by biting through the chain and it got to its small feet and started towards Simmons. "Huh? Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?"

Alise smirked a bit at this. "Hmm, maybe we can keep him." Simmons glared at her, and her at him.

Ignoring them both, Mikaela made the con face her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

Sam put the papers in front of the con, and it got up and looked over them, nodding.

"Alright," it said. "Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes." It nodded again. "I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this them?" Sam showed them the pictures of some of the objects they suspected to be Cybertronians.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us," Simmons added.

"Yeah." Mikaela let go of the leash and the con got on a higher platform. Suddenly, facing the map in the room, little dots appeared from him on locations in the United States where the Seekers were. Quickly looking at the map, Simmons stated the obvious.

"Closest one's in Washington."

It was an unsaid fact that that's where they'd be going next.


	52. Ancient

Hello everyone! A few notes for this chapter! So I've been getting a few PMs about joining sites like Tumblr to let people ask questions and post updates, and Deviantart to post fan art and such and such. While I believe a Tumblr is doable, I can't draw to save my life. Any thoughts on this? Is this something you guys would be interested in? Please let me know! Send me a message or I have a poll on my profile for everyone to take! Next, I updated the character photos on my profile for the holoforms and characters in this story! Not all of them, but all the major characters, just for a change of something to look at. Also, we made it to 212 followers! Holy moley! Thank you all so much! You all keep this story going! Lastly, I apologize if this chapter isn't exactly like in the story. I'm working with minimum resources and this is what came out of that.

Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing!<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>Alise was the first to exit the deli shop and was well ahead of the group when she all but raced out to Bee. He noticed that her steps were quick and heavy as she made her way over to him, and when he opened his passenger seat door for her, she took the liberty of closing it herself, by slamming it hard enough to make Bee's whole frame tremble. The slam gave Bee a processor ache, and though he tried to shake it off, he was slightly stunned.<p>

"Ev-verything ok-kay, belle?" he asked her, confused. Though she regretted taking her frustrations out on him, she couldn't shake her anger that out of all the people on this blessed planet Robo-Warrior could have been, it was Simmons. And now to top it all off he was coming along.

"Not really, Bee," she answered vaguely, trying to keep her wits about her. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alis-se, what-t's-s wrong?" he asked again, this time a little more curious and slightly worried.

"Give it a minute."

Just then, the rest of the group exited from the deli front doors, and Bee got a glance of everyone in it, including their new addition. At first he was shocked, but then that quickly died down and was replaced with a different emotion. At the sight of his former captor and the man who threatened to send Alise back to Arizona, he bristled with rage. His frame trembled, and almost out of his control, his holoform began to form in the front seat. Feeling the familiar tingle of electricity in the cabin, she looked up just in time to see him fully form and exit his vehicle self to storm over to the group.

Sam looked up as he was walking down the deli's front steps and was surprised to come face to with his former guardian's holoform, and even more so, a very angry looking holoform. Sam stopped short in front of him and the rest of the group did the same. Mikaela was also confused, but at least she, like Sam, knew the identity of the man in front of them. However, Leo and Simmons did not, making the two look at him dumbly.

"And who's this jokester?" Simmons commented dryly. "He with you?"

Bee was not amused. In fact, he was fuming. He started towards Simmons, but Sam stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Seeing his actions from the car, Alise started to get out and quickly walk towards them.

"Bee, Bee," Sam started quickly. "What's wrong? What're you doing?"

He tried to get past Sam once or twice more but not wanting his anger to get the best of him, he backed up away from Sam so he wouldn't hurt him by accident. He looked over at Simmons. If looks could kill, Simmons would have died on the spot. He cringed a little and grew uncomfortable at the look, but Simmons was still trying to determine who this man was looking at him like that. He had pissed off a lot of people in his years as an agent, but this young man didn't look at all familiar.

"I don't want him near me, and I don't want him near her," Bee told Sam, his eyes not leaving the ex-agent. His voice was deep and cold, and it was making Sam uncomfortable even though his anger wasn't directed at him.

"Bee I'm sorry," Sam tried to explain. "But he can help us. He helped us locate a Cybertronian that may be help. Please, Bee, he needs to come."

"Okay, who is this?" Simmons interjected. "And what the hell is with the name B? What are you, some Men in Black copycat who think's it's cool to only use one letter for their name?"

"Yeah, Sam," Leo added. "Who is this?"

Bee gritted his teeth. "I'm surprised, Simmons," he hissed at him. "You take me hostage and lock me under the Hoover Dam and don't even know who I am. Getting rusty, are we?"

Simmons's eyes in that moment got very large. It couldn't be... He looked past Bee for a moment and saw the Camaro form behind then. That of a certain, very angry Autobot that he had captured. He now understood who he was. It was also in this moment that Alise came up behind Bee and stood beside him, taking his hand in hers, and making him turn from Simmons and look down at her for a moment before looking back at them. That was what it took for Leo to get the picture as well.

"Hell no," Leo said, shaking his head. "And now he's a person. What the hell!"

"No way," Simmons commented next. "That can't be you..."

"Don't know as much as you think you did, do you Simmons?" Alise hissed at him next to Bee. "You should think of that next time you go kidnapping someone for protecting his friends!"

"You people just don't let things go do you?"

"You're one to talk!"

"Hey! You all made me lose my job!"

"You kidnapped him! Tied him up and electrocuted him!"

"Okay!" Mikaela yelled ending their dispute. She was tired of this, and they were wasting time. "Bee, Alise, whether we like it or not, he's coming with us. He's got the resources to get us where we need to go to fight the damn Fallen! You don't have to like it, but we need to stop wasting time! Are we all on the same page now?"

Alise opened her mouth for a moment, about to comment. However, she stopped herself and nodded instead, agreeing with her friend. Bee did the same, but not before casting one last glance at Simmons. With that he placed his arm around Alise's waist and led her back to the Camaro, sitting her in the front passenger seat. Before evaporating in front her, he sent her a wary look and squeezed her hand. Soon after, the rest of the passengers shuffled their way into the car, all choosing to enter from the drivers seat side and not move Alise for fear of Bee.

The roads were empty when they were driving, and Alise believed it had something to do with the recent threats against the earth that Ironhide had informed Bee about. It had been an awkward to the air and space museum. Simmons had to sit between Leo and Mikaela (who had the small con in the toolbox again under her feet), while Sam and Alise sat in the front seats. They were able to make it into the Smithsonian within a few hours, due to the light traffic and Bee's normal well over the speed limit driving. When they made it to the museum and parked in the parking lot, Alise and Sam exited first, and then the rest followed. They saw Skids and Mudflap park a little ways away from them, them following Bee here after he contacted them. When Simmons came out of the Camaro, his eyes lingered on the large building in front of them, a small smile on his face.

"All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut," he told the group, and he let go of a small sigh. "Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there." He reminisced for a moment longer before springing into action. "Hold these."

It was in that moment that Simmons started to strip in the middle of the parking lot in front of them. They all made sounds of disgust and cringed.

"Dammit, Simmons, what the hell?" Alise complained, her dislike of the man in front of her growing by the second.

"What is that?" Sam questioned as he took off his shirt to relieve a S-7 undergarment that looked like a superman symbol.

"What? I wear it when I'm in a funk," he countered as he continued to change his clothes in front of them. "So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay." He was finished with his changing into jeans and a leather jacket and was now looking at his watch on his arm. "Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills." He pulled a tiny container out of his pocket and emptied its contents into his hand. There were a few small white pills and they all took one. "Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time." He then clapped his hands together. "Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road. "

It was then, looking at the pill in his hand, that Leo started to panic. "Whoa, whoa, no, listen," he told them. "I can't do this!"

"Yes," Simmons countered, not taking no for an answer.

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys! I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns! I don't want to die!"

"Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid." Simmons went up to him and put his arm around his neck. "You compromise this mission, you are dead to me." He looked Leo straight in the eyes. "Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter. Got it?" Leo nodded a little, and swallowed thickly. "Great. Now this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

><p>Sam, Mikaela, Alise, and Simmons were outside waiting for the signal to enter from Leo on the inside. They were all outside the doors to the museum and saw a few guards walking about.<p>

"Okay," Simmons started, reaching into the bag at his side. "Witwicky, don't let anyone see your face. Criminal, keep your little metal dog under control," he gestured to the toolbox Mikaela had in her hands, and she nodded. "And lastly, Brown," he pulled an item out of his bag and handed it to her, "you're going to help me take down the guards."

Alise's eyes widened at the item in her hand. "You want me to what?!"

His eyes rolled at her expression. "Relax, gumdrop, it's only a taser."

"Relax, it's only a taser," she mocked him in a deeper tone. "It is a weapon that you want me to shock someone with!"

"It won't seriously injure them, only knock them out." Before she could respond he quickly added, "Aim for the neck!" and rushed inside. He had seen Leo come out of the restroom with his pants down, the signal for them to come out. Mikaela and Sam stayed back while Alise and Simmons quietly went inside.

"-naked man around children," one of the guards was saying to him sternly as they entered. "Pull your pants up and exit the building."

"I'm not going anywhere," Leo answered him. Two of the guards started to walk towards him as Alise and Simmons made their first move. Quickly moving behind one of the closest guards to them, Alise placed her hand over his mouth and whispered, "Sorry!" in his ear before quickly and quietly tasering him in the neck where Simmons told him to. The action was odd to carry out because the guard was a few inches taller than her, but it was done nonetheless. The guard started to fall back unconscious before Simmons caught him and quickly dragged him to a corner of the room where he couldn't be seen.

"One down," Simmons mumbled to Alise, and she nodded, not believing what she had just done. The two looked around the corner and watched for there next point of entry.

"You got that paper, right, sir?" the guard was continuing with Leo, growing increasingly impatient. "You should be embarrassed. This is a family museum, sir." Now three guards started to walk closer to him. Alise and Simmons performed their actions again on the guard furthest away from the group and again another until there was only the three closest to Leo left. One of the guards followed him into the restroom while the other two started to turn around. Knowing they wouldn't have much else of chance, the two raced towards the two guards just as they were turning around.

Simmons landed a punch to the guard he advanced towards first stomach that sent him to the ground and he landed on his back and groaned. However, quickly got up and started to go after Simmons, throwing punches himself. Alise, not wanting to taser the man in front of her while he was facing her threw him off by running around him instead of into him. Not knowing what else to do, Alise jumped on his back and covered his eyes with her hands and didn't let go. The man she was on started to spin around and walk disorientedly, trying to rip her hands off his face. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hang on to the man, for he was growing increasingly tougher to hang onto.

"Simmons!" she hissed at him. "I could use a little help over here!" The man had started running in an attempt to get her off of him. However, Simmons was having his own worries for the guard in front of him had taken out his taser and was aiming it at Simmons.

"Yeah, that's not happening," he told her without taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

Huffing at their situation, an idea popped into Alise's head. Sitting up a little on the man and drawing all her weight forward, she caused the guard she was on to blindly start running forward, her force and his trying to keep upright causing him to move. The man was unknowingly on a straight course into his partner, who was still pointing his taser at Simmons. It only took a few seconds before the three, the two guards and Alise, collided into jumble of limbs on the floor.

Simmons ran over to this pile and saw Alise on the top of the other two, both unconscious, her looking a little dazed with her hand on her throbbing head. He took her arm and pulled her up, righting her on her feet after she wobbled a little.

"You okay, Brown?" Simmons asked her, quickly looking her over. She nodded slowly. "Good work, soldier."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Where's Leo?"

Simmons then ran into the restroom to check on him and the guard he was supposed to take down. She assumed he was okay by Simmons's loud exclamation of, "You are an amateur, man. A rank amateur. We just downed five guards! Five guards!" coming from the room. As he did this, she went outside to get Sam and Mikaela and wave to Bee that so far, they were okay. He was supposed to find them through Alise's necklace if they made it outside. When she came back in, she saw Simmons dragging Leo by his ankles, his pants still down, out of the restroom. He was conscious, but still.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked quickly, not wanting his friend to be injured.

"He's fine," Simmons answered, "just tased where the sun don't shine. Pansy." Sam cringed a little at the thought.

Simmons was able to get Leo moving again relatively quickly, and even though he was a little slow, he was still on his feet. They then all went into the section of the museum where all the antique planes were on display. Alise looked around in awe for a moment at all the massive planes in front of her, this a new sight because she had never been in this museum before. They stopped, and Simmons reached into his bag and pulled out another device.

"I've got a tracker!" he yelled out, and pressing a button, started to go in the direction it told him to.

At the same time, Mikaela was letting the little con out of the toolbox.

"Be good," she told him sternly as he started to crawl out of the box. The small con gasped before speaking.

"I'm claustrophobic," it complained, and it got out of the box and transformed into a small blue remote control toy truck. The con started to drive into the museum, passing many different types of old planes and seeming to know where he was going.

"Look, look," Mikaela started to say. "Follow him! He knows where he's going, he knows something." They started to follow the small con.

"What?" Sam said.

"He knows something!" The rest of them followed the blue bot as he drove in the museum, weaving in and out of paths on the ground. Eventually, it stopped in front of a large black plane that looked to be larger than the Unity. Alise read on a plaque in front of the model plane that it was a SR-71 Blackbird. As they stopped in front of the large spy plane, Simmons did also, his tracker pointing at the plane, making noises.

"You got what I got?" he asked them.

"Yeah?" Sam answered him.

Simmons nodded. "Blackbird."

The small con next to their feet transformed back into his bipedal mode.

"Ooh, there he is," he said to them. "This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Mikaela had earlier given the All Spark shard they had to Simmons to place in his bag, and Simmons pulled it out and gave it to Sam with a pile of small tongs. Sam slowly started to walk towards the plane and even from many feet away, the shard flew from the tongs and landed on the plane's underbelly. Alise and Mikaela ran to look underneath the plane where they knew the Cybertronian's insignia would be. As the large bot was starting to wake up, shocks of electricity falling all around its frame, they looked and saw what they were praying not to. A Decepticon insignia. They looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Oh, shit," Mikaela said quietly.

"Everybody get back!" Alise yelled, and the two started to run away from the now slowly transforming bot.

"It's a Decepticon!" Mikaela yelled after her.

"Decepticon?" Simmons said disbelievingly.

"Decepticon?" Leo chimed, his voice panicking.

"Behind the MiG now!" Simmons yelled, and they all listened, even the small bot. They all had ran and slid under the MiG as it was about to complete transforming.

The large Blackbird transformed before their eyes. However, the persons in the room who had seen a transformation before knew something was off. The gears shifted loudly and looked rusted, and all the motions seemed forced. When the con was fully formed, Alise got a good look at him. He had the trademark Decepticon red eyes and was larger than some she had seen before. However, he seemed to be hunching over and using a larger metal rod in hand as a cane.

"Ah!" it cried out, its voice sounding ancient and... whiny? "What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" He pushed a large yellow plane hanging in front of his face aside. He looked over at the group under the much smaller MiG, who thought it better to answer him than stay there and see what happened. They slowly got up from under the plane and slowly walked over to the con with their hands raised. He looked down at them. "You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Oof!" A large light that he had pushed out of the way had come back and hit him in the face. He knocked it to the ground and the group of humans had to run around it to avoid it as it came towards them. "Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

All the humans looked at each other, confused. They watched as he started to walked towards the hanger doors of the museum.

"I tell you, this guy did not age well," the small con said to them.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela commented next. They cringed as they watched him at the doors.

"I command these doors to open!" Jetfire said loudly. "Fire! I said, fire!" At that he fired a missile from somewhere on his person. Instead of hitting the doors, however, it flew back towards past the humans in the complete opposite direction. "Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts!" With that he busted open the large doors and started to walk outside.

"Wait a second!" Sam cried out, and the group started to run outside towards him. They followed him and watched as he painfully started to make his way through the outside air field.

"ltchy, wretched rust in my arse!" the ancient con cried out. "Aarh!"

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry," Simmons yelled to the group as they ran, looking back at the broken doors. "Very angry! We gotta catch that plane!" Right after he said that, they heard engines racing in the field. Alise looked up to see Bee's Camaro and the Twins racing through the airfield a little ways behind them. The on foot group were able to stop a little ways behind Jetfire.

"Right," Jetfire said to himself. "I'm on a mission." As he turned around he started to break planes by backing into them and making their wings fall off. The damage he caused in the first five minutes he's been awake was probably astronomical, Alise mused to herself. The male humans in the group started to yell up to him, telling him to stop. Jetfire heard this and growled, looking down at them. "What do you want?" As he said this, Bee pulled up behind them.

"Look, we just want to talk!" Sam yelled to him.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doombringer! What planet am I on?"

"Earth."

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt." As he said this, he put his large face right in front of Sam. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

Sam looked down. "The Decepticons."

Jetfire groaned and then spit on the ground. "Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

Sam looked up, him and the rest of the humans looking confused. "What do you mean, changed sides?"

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" the small con said to him, his voice disbelieving.

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

Suddenly, the small con started to crawl over to Mikaela and Alise, who were standing next to each other. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddesses." He started to crawl on Mikaela's shoes. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"Aw, you're cute," Mikaela said looking down at him.

"Name's Wheelie," the small con said huskily. And to the horror of everyone there, he started to hump Mikaela's boot. "Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name."

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam said, annoyed.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," she answered him.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted."

He stopped doing this to Mikaela and then started to walk over to Alise.

"Start doing that to me and I'm kicking you in your new Auto-nuts," she threatened him. He quickly got the message and stopped coming her way.

Sam shook his head and started to roll his eyes. He then looked back at Jetfire. "What were you saying?"

"I told you my name was Jetfire!" he yelled loudly at them, causing them all to fall over onto the ground. "So stop judging me!"

Alise saw Bee start to drive towards them and intervene, but she put her hand up as a sign to stay put and he did, though his headlights were still on.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning," Wheelie mumbled.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother!" Jetfire continued. "My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel, the first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No," Simmons answered him.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" Just then he jumped and a parachute erupted front his backside, causing him to stand up and fall over a few meters away from them on his back. Jetfire groaned. "Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. D'aww."

The group of humans got up and ran towards him.

"I think we can help each other," Sam said to him when they got in front of him. "You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do."

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo mumbled to Sam. "Honestly, I don't." Sam shook his head at him and went over to Simmons. Asking for anything sharp, Simmons pulled a knife from his bag that was still at his side. Knife in hand, Sam walked back over to Jetfire. He started to carve the symbols he was seeing in his head in the ground, and after finishing a few he continued to speak.

"I could do this all day," he said, finishing his last one. "It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron," Sam stabbed the knife in his hand into the ground and stood up, "wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen?" Jetfire said. "I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." Alise noticed that Bee, Skids, and Mudflap had driven closer to the group. "These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now," he tapped his fingers to his chin, "for the Dagger's Tip, a- and the key!"

"Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain!" Suddenly he huddled the group of humans into a group. A large field of lightning and electricity started to form around them and they huddled in more, Mikaela and Alise in the middle, Sam hanging onto Mikaela and Simmons shielding Alise, which she thought in the back of her mind was odd. She looked over at Bee, and saw that the lightning was around him and the twins also.

"Wait, wait-" Simmons started, but Jetfire cut him off.

"Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

Then there was a large zap, and Alise suddenly couldn't feel anything at all. Even herself.


	53. Sorry

Hello everyone! Long delay, I know I'm sorry. But I have a nice long chapter to make up for it. There has been a slight change of plans in the Bee/Alise plot line. As you all know, the main plot of this story was supposed to be Alise's kidnapping because that was what it was _supposed _to be. However, in order for the story to really make sense and for Alise to be incorporated into the story, I had to go along the plotline of the movies. If I were to add the kidnapping plot to this story, there would have to be a long, weird time skip, and everything I currently have written would outweigh that plot, and it would look like it was just tacked on to make the story longer. So after the events of ROTF, this story will be ending.

_HOWEVER, _I am going to create a new story after this one where Alise's kidnapping is the main plot! Don't worry! Everything is really the same, only the plots are now divided. And I will be changing the summary on this story. On a side note, please excuse anything that may be a bit off in this chapter! That's all for now! Please review and tell me what you think!

As always, I own nothing!  
>~Mel<p>

* * *

><p>For a few moments, Alise was present in mind but she couldn't feel anything. Though the feeling was terrifying, she was very calm. She couldn't explain why, but she knew she wasn't dying or going to be injured by her current state. However, this feeling very abruptly disappeared, and she was suddenly flying. She opened her eyes.<p>

All around her was sand and rock, and it stretched on for miles. The only change in the scenery was the flying of her friends' forms threw the air, like her. She heard their cries as they did this, and she sailed in the air for about five seconds before adrenaline kicked in, and her mind finally realized her situation.

"Holy shit!" she yelled as she flailed a bit, her hair going into her face as as she started to fall towards the ground. She looked and saw that her location of impact wasn't a bed of sand like all the other places she could have landed were, but a pile of large rocks sticking out of the sand. Her eyes widened, and then she closed them tightly, not wanting to watch herself get impaled on the rocks. She couldn't think, and only waited for herself to hit them.

Suddenly, Alise didn't feel as as though she was flying anymore, and instead of feeling nothing but air around her, she felt like she was on something solid. She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see that she was surrounded by a giant metal hand. Bee's.

They were still in the air, Alise could tell, and her suspicions were confirmed when the two hit the ground and started to roll. Alise was jostled a little in his hand as she clung to the insides of his closed hand, but other than that, she wasn't harmed. She felt them rolling for a few seconds before they slowed down and stopped. When she knew they were no longer moving, Alise released her death grip on his hand and slid down the side if his palm, letting out a long sigh of relief and closing her eyes. She was lying down in his hand when he opened it and she opened her eyes to see the bright blue sky above them. She looked over and realized he was lying on his back as well in the sand. The two of them were panting slightly, both of their chests rising and dropping at a slowly pace.

"Nice... catch... Bee..." Alise told him through labored breaths. As she said this, she slowly patted the finger closest to her and a few times. In response he gave her an exhausted electric sigh.

Bee slowly started to get up with Alise in his hand, and to two looked over to see Jetfire standing on a large rock in the distance, looking bored. A small dot that looked like Simmons was a few yards away from him in the sand below. He raised a hand to acknowledge them, and then started to climb the large rocks to Jetfire.

A few meters to their left, Alise could see Skids and Mudflap starting to walk towards them. Starting to walk up from a hill of sand, she saw Mikaela and Leo starting to come towards them. Then in the distance, Alise saw Sam starting to walk down from a sand dune, clutching his hand to himself.

"Where are we?" Sam yelled across to the rest of the group. "Simmons!" Then, upon seeing each other, Mikaela and Sam started to run towards each other, Leo following closely behind. Bee, Alise still in his hand, started to walk over to the small group.

"You guys okay?" Sam called over as he ran.

"Yeah," Mikaela answered for them.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo added, sounding out of breath as the three humans met up. When Bee and Alise arrived, Bee set her on the sand and she raced over to the others.

"Everyone okay?" she asked as she came over. The three all answered 'yeah', though Sam was still clutching his hand. As she got a closer look at it, she saw that it looked burnt. It was black and scorched, and his fingers weren't sitting right, "Dammit, Sam, what happened?"

He looked weakly at his hand and shrugged, not really knowing what happened or how they got there. None of them did.

Bee placed his hands on the ground and the small group climbed into them, Sam and Leo sitting in one and Mik and Alise in the other. He then started to walk over to the large rock where Jetfire, and now Simmons chewing his ears out, were standing. Carefully waiting until all of them had gotten on the rock safely, he started to walk away towards the twins. When Simmons saw that the four had arrived on the rock, he looked over at them quickly.

"You all okay?" he asked quickly. They all nodded at him before taking a seat on the rock. Mikaela started to wrap Sam's hand as Simmons continued his ranting.

"That really, really hurt," he started to say. "You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

"Oh, shut up," Jetfire told him. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

_Egypt? _Alise thought suddenly. Were they really in _Egypt?_In five seconds?

"When did you... when did you tell us?" Sam started to add, standing up. "You didn't tell us anything! You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt?"

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!"

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

Jetfire's eyes narrowed for a moment before he started to explain.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer?" Simmons cut in, bored with the fluff of the story already. "Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

Jetfire grumbled before he continued. "Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" Sam questioned.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo added.

"Yes," Jetfire answered. "You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was... the Fallen." Just then, a projection came from Jetfire's hand, and Alise watched as the frightening image of a Cybertronian appeared in front of them. It was the Fallen, and he looked menacing. As Jetfire continued to speak, so did the images in front of them. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine! The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership.

"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find." The holograph ended with the Primes sealing the tomb with themselves, and then it ended, leaving the group stunned. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Wonderful," Alise commented sarcastically.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked next.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

Everyone looked up at the aging bot, eyes wide.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked softly.

Jetfire perked up, his red eyes glowing. He dipped his head closer to Sam. "So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

Sam lowered his head with sadness, as did the rest of the group. "He sacrificed himself to save me."

Jetfire became solemn once more. "So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

Everyone was silence for a moment, the weight of what Jetfire had said on them. It wasn't hard to deduce what everyone was thinking. They all had looks of slight despair, the thought of there being no way to stop the Fallen affecting them. They couldn't be out of options...

Sam's head suddenly shot up.

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine..." he asked, "could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

Jetfire looked at him for a moment before answering. "It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols!" Jetfire tapped his head and began to get very excited at the thought that Optimus could be brought back. "What you carved in the sand, it's your clue! When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! _Go!"_

"Okay, we'll all go!" Simmons told him.

"That was my mission! It's your mission now! Go before the Decepticons find me and find _you."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says," Simmons started, as he snapped his cell phone shut. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip.' It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east."<p>

They had been driving around for a little, waiting as Simmons tried to get in contact with someone at the CIA he believed could help them. When he did, he had spent a good half an hour on the phone with them, and it got to the point where Alise was ready to forcibly take the phone away from him and demand to know what they were talking about. She wanted to know what the next plan of action was, and _now. _

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," Sam said.

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo questioned. In truth, it was a good question. How were they gonna get him over here?

"I'm gonna make a call," Sam said. Sam was about to continue when all of a sudden a police vehicle started to drive near them. "We got cops..." Sam ducked in the back near Mikaela and Leo, making himself not able to be seen. The two other occupants of the back just sat up straight, trying not to look suspicious. Alise, who was in the driver's seat, and Simmons, who was in the passenger's seat, did the same, Alise putting her hands on the steering wheel to look as if she was controlling the car.

"I can't go to prison, guys," Leo commented from the backseat with a straight face.

"Shut up!" Alise hissed at him. They watched as the policeman in the car looked over at them for a moment.

"Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low," Simmons said, not turning his head. Just then the officer glanced at them once more before speeding up slightly and passing them. All of the occupants of the Camaro breathed a sigh of relief. Just then Bee started to pull into a little village in the middle of nowhere.

"They're gone," Mikaela said a little breathlessly.

"Okay," Sam said, sitting up, "we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox-"

"You're on the Worldwide Wanted List!" Simmons interjected. "Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!"

"Then Alise'll call." Alise shot up in her seat. She turned around and looked over at Sam. "Lennox'll listen to you, and you know his cell. Simmons will tell you what to say. You up for it?" Alise smiled and nodded.

"Okay," Simmons said. "That's a good idea."

"All right."

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things... like winding up in an Egyptian prison..."

With Alise using the minimal knowledge of Arabic she learned from Wash, they were able to find a payphone that somehow accepted American currency on the side of the street. When Bee stopped, all the occupants of the Camaro exited and walked over to the machine. Bee stayed in front of them, a few feet away. Mikaela and Sam kept watch around the corner, and Leo started to walk down the street, turning a corner. Alise thought that it was a dumb idea to leave the group considering their situation, but she had other things to worry about at the moment. Placing a few coins in, Alise punched in Will's number and hoped, _prayed, _that he would pick up. After a couple of rings, there was an answer.

"Hello?" a confused William Lennox answered, most likely because of the number that was contacting him.

"Hey, Cap," Alise said lightly, relieved to hear his voice. "It's G.T. We need to talk."

Will was silent for a moment before giving out a sigh of relief and muttering a, "Hold on," into the phone. Alise heard him rustling in the background and talking quickly to someone who's voice she didn't hear. After a few minutes, he spoke back to her on the line.

"Lise, we're on a secure line now," he told her quickly. "Where the _hell _are you?"

"Well, it's a long story," Alise said, "but to sum it all up, Sam and I are in the middle of the Egyptian desert after being teleported here by a rusty Decepticon turned Autobot, and now we're trying to find an ancient Matrix that may or may not bring Optimus back to life with Simmons, Mikaela, and Sam's college roommate. So how has your day been?"

Lennox didn't answer for a moment, obviously trying to take all of what she said in before he answered, "Well, I'm with Galloway."

Alise cringed. "Fine, your day was worse."

"Sam's with you?"

"Yeah. I have a message-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say _Simmons?!"_

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Ugh," Simmons groaned loudly. "This is no time for chit chat!" With that he took the phone out of Alise's hand. Alise glared at the man, but he didn't care in the slightest. He spoke into the phone. "Yeah, Lennox. We need the truck. _The truck._We got a possible resurrection going on over here. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it!"

"Give me that!" Alise said, grabbing the phone back. "You got all that, Will?"

"You could bring him back?" Will questioned, hope in his voice.

"Possibly. But we need him _here _so that to happen."

Suddenly, they saw a masked figure start to run towards them. They didn't know the person's identity because of his covered face, but it was easy enough to tell that he was running towards them specifically. The closer he got, the more nervous they became. Mikaela and Sam exchanged worried glances, Sam standing a bit in front of Mikaela. Simmons did the same, going in front of all three of them.

"Shit, Will, we've got trouble," Alise said quickly. "Get him here as soon as you can."

"Wait, _Lise-" _Alise cut him off by quickly hanging up the phone. The man had come up to them and stopped, out of breath but not taking off his mask.

"Whoa, wait, who are you?" Sam demanded quickly. The four posed to make a break for Bee as he started to flash his headlights.

"Wait!" the man said, taking off his mask, and headpiece. "It's me! Leo!" Leo looked at the three wildly. "Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!" The four others breathed a sigh of relief. It was only him.

"Where did you get that headpiece?" Alise asked off topic, giving him a questioning look and cocking her head to the side a little.

Leo started gesturing wildly. "Did you not hear me?! Cops!" He pointed as they saw a group of official types rounding the corner he had just come from.

"Move, move, move, move," Sam started to yell at the group. "Let's go!"

The group piled into Bee, immediately closing the doors behind them as they did. No one was really sitting before he drove off. Everyone, including Wheelie who was now walking freely about, lurched forward in the car. With Skids and Mudflap racing behind, Bee started off into the desert once more, as Sam and Simmons, who were both in the front seats, started to go over everything they had learned. Bee hit a road as they did this, and he continued down it.

"Okay, let's go over it again," Sam started.

"When the dawn alights-"

"-the Dagger's Tip-"

"-the Three Kings-"

"-will reveal the doorway."

"That's what he said. You know what that means?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

Suddenly, Leo broke in on their conversation and started to point at the front window.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," he starting panicking. Mikaela and Alise who were watching Sam and Simmons looked up. "Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport."

_None of us do, _Alise said in her head, panicking a bit now. In front of them was a run down looking checkpoint station, uniformed guards walking around it with a gate in front of the road, blocking their path. They could have easily ran through the old aging gate, but that wouldn't really help their remaining inconspicuous cause. It was too late to turn around now. Bee was already too close to turn around without it looking suspicious. What were they going to do? With no other options, Bee pulled up to the checkpoint, a large wooden gate stopping them from going any further.

The group watched as an officer with a mean looking face appeared at the top of the checkpoint platform. Like the other officers standing around him, he was wearing official looking garb and looked to be carrying a weapon on him.

"Passport!" he barked at them from the top of the wooden platform he was on. When they didn't move, he then started to yell at them more, this time in Arabic, and Alise was able to pick up on it. "_Present your passports or you will be taken into custody!"_He then continued his way down the stairs.

"They got cameras at the top," Sam whispered to the group.

"_Stop -!" _one of the men shouted at them, again in Arabic. Alise flinched at his tone. To make matters worse, she didn't understand what he was trying to tell them, something that she wasn't used to. The feeling made her uncomfortable, especially in this situation.

"Alright, chill," Simmons said calmly to the group in the car. "This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people."

"Yeah," Wheelie said sarcastically from the back of the car.

"I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab!" Simmons said defensively. Just then the customs officer that was walking down the stairs appeared in front of Bee, and started to walk to Simmons's window.

"Oh great, a fricking Munchkin," Wheelie said. "Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall."

"_Wheelie!" _Alise whispered harshly, smacking him in the head.

The officer came over to Simmons's window, looking Simmons straight in the eye.  
>"<em>Passports," <em>he said once again in Arabic. Simmons nodded once, obviously not knowing what the man was saying.

"Ashu-fanah..." Simmons started, as Alise gave him a questioning look. He made his hands into the shape of a triangle. "The Dagger's... Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family." He gestured to the occupants of the car and took Sam under his arm. "This is my family. This is my son, my other son, my daughter, my..."

"His girlfriend!" Sam added in for him cheekily, when he got to Alise. Alise's eyes got huge, and they felt Bee grow very still around them. She noticed that the seatbelt around Sam had tightened significantly, and he hacked a little as he was pulled back to the seat. Alise felt the need to reach out and strangle him.

"Oh, no, don't say that..." Alise whispered to Sam.

Simmons however kept going on. "Yeah, my girlfriend-" He cut himself off. "My _girlfriend?" _He turned and looked at Sam pointedly. "Do you _want _big yellow to kill me?"

"Well he's not gonna believe that _you _have four grown kids that want to go to on a trip with you!"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"UGH!" Alise said loudly, causing all the members of the Camaro and the officer to jump in surprised. Alise stuck her head up from the back seat and smiled at the officer.

"Hello," she said in Arabic. _Wash don't fail me now, _Alise pleaded silently. All the occupants of the car just stared at her as she did her best to say something, anything. "We trying to go to the... Dagger's Tip? On the Red Sea? Our passports back at our inn. We were not told we need them to get there. We tourists from New York."

"New York?" the officer asked, looking over the group once more.

"Yes."

The officer looked torn for a moment. Alise smiled hopefully at him, and he just shook his head in defeat.

"Fifty kilometers," he told her. She smiled once more.

"Thank you very much!" she told the officer, and he nodded and smiled as she sat back down in her seat.

"Go Yankees!" he said in English, which made Simmons perk up.

"Yeah!" he said. "Go Yankees!" With that, that man turned around and waved his hand. The gate in front of them lifted, and all three cars were able to go through. The occupants of the Camaro breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief before all turning their heads to look at Alise. Though she was currently looking out the window, she noticed their glances and looked up. She saw four pairs of eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"When in the _hell _did you start speaking Arabic?" Simmons asked her pointedly. "That wasn't in your file?"

Alise was about to continue before she stopped short and looked at him.

"File? You have a _file _on me?"  
>"Don't feel so special, sweetheart," he answered back. "Sector-7 had files on all of you. Except for you, Spazz Master," he added after Leo gave him a wide eyed look.<p>

"You only knew us for less than a day," Mikaela said with a raised brow.

"We worked fast." He turned back to Alise. "We had you down for five languages, not six, and none were Arabic." He gave her a look that bordered pissed off. Apparently Arabic was _supposed _to mean something to him.

"What, afraid of a little competition, Simmons?" she said with a smirk. She then turned to the rest of the group. "I don't speak it fluently. In fact, I don't think I said one complete sentence back there. The interpreters like to teach each other languages in our off time. Just for fun. One of the interpreters Wash has been teaching me Arabic for the last year and a half. In return I've been teaching him French for same amount of time. I've been doing the same with another interpreter and learning Swahili, too." After this, she turned back to Simmons. "Put _that _on your damn file."

Simmons rolled his eyes at her and turned back to face the road.

Then, before anyone could tell what was happening, Alise reached up and smacked Sam in the back of the head.

"_Ow!" _he yelled, looking back at her. "What was that for?!"

She pointed at him sharply, cringing a bit. "I am _not _his girlfriend."

* * *

><p>"OW! Dammit!"<p>

"Ssh! We're undercover, yo! You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape. OW!"

Out in the open, the five humans and four Autobots tried to sneak over to an old maintenance building of the Pyramids of Giza, the bots all in their bipedal forms. Knowing that they needed somewhere to hide until they could determine where the Matrix was they decided to drive north until they came across anywhere that looked like a place to hide out, and they just happened to drive to the pyramids. When they found that there was an abandoned building in front of the pyramids that the workers used to use, they decided it would be the best place to hide out in the wide open desert.

"Awesome!" Simmons exclaimed as they ran towards the building. He was looking up at the ancient pyramids. "I think aliens built that. Yeah! Yeah, yeah." Looking behind himself, he tried ushering everyone along. "Come on. Move it! Move it! Move out!" He then opened the door to the building, coughing as a large cloud of dust came in his face. Sam turned around and looked at the three larger Autobots.

"Guard us," he told them. "Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?" Skids and Mudflap nodded and transformed into their vehicle forms, driving to the entrance way they had previously came through. As they did this, Alise heard the rest of the humans walk into the building, but she stayed outside for a moment with Bee, who had not yet left to join the twins.

"Came back around later, okay?" she told him. "I don't think we're leaving tonight."

He nodded once and bent down, tracing one of his large fingertips across her cheek. She leaned into his touch a bit, smiling up at him. His metallic face grinned down at her a bit too. He then retracted his hand and transformed into his Camaro form, slowly driving away to be with the twins. Alise watched him leave with a cloud of dust following behind him, and she then walked into the building, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Alise was right. They had been in the building for hours now, and they weren't any closer to finding where the Matrix were. They tried going through all the possible mountains in Egypt where it could be hidden, but none of them made sense or related to Sam's 'clues.' They were all tired, so they thought it would be best to settle down for the night and continue early in the morning. If NEST brought Optimus to Egypt and they had nothing to show for it, there would be hell to pay.<p>

Mikaela and Sam had decided to sleep outside by themselves and watch the stars to relax, and Skids and Mudflap were still down by the entrance guarding it. This left Leo, Simmons, Wheelie, Alise, and now Bee in the bottom part of the old building. There was a large door in the back of the building that Alise had opened up for Bee to bring his Camaro form in and park. Currently, Alise and Bee's holoform were lying together on his hood, and Leo, Simmons, and Wheelie were on the ground. It was relatively cool out, but the two men were able to find old blankets to stay warm. Alise was with Bee so she was warm also.

"So tell me you two," Simmons suddenly said, looking at them on Bee's hood. The two looked at each other and then back at him. Leo, who was behind Simmons, just watched him. "How does this thing between you two work?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?" Alise questioned him pointedly.

"You know, you two. Your _relationship._" He sat up and looked at them. Alise looked up at Bee, not understanding what Simmons was saying.

"We don't know what you're saying, Simmons," Bee answered next. Simmons scoffed at him.

"Oh come on!" he shouted. "You're an ancient, giant, yellow robot, and she's just a tiny human who won't even live to be a _fraction _of your age." As he said his, Bee sat up and started to stare intently at Simmons. "What're you doing? You can _really expect _this to work!"

Bee was speechless. He just continued to send a death glare at Simmons. At one point, he started to get up and go towards him, but Alise stopped him with a touch on the arm.

"You know what Simmons," Alise spat at him. "You can _go to hell." _

"Like you haven't thought of this before!"

"Why the hell are you even asking?!"

"I'm just curious, I guess. This kind of stuff used to be my specialty. It still is!"

"Dammit Simmons!" Alise shouted, jumping off the hood and standing. "What is your _problem _with us?! You haven't liked us since the day we met! I can understand that, but you go out of your way, even now, to make our lives horrible! What is your deal?"

"What's my deal?" he retorted, standing up also. "What's _your _deal?! I try and act civilized but you! _You _spit it all back in my face!"

"Well, sorry if I can't be civilized to the person who _kidnapped _and _tortured_ my boyfriend, _arrested_ my best friends and I, and then threatened to send me back to a place that was going to _tear me to pieces!" _

"Will you stop it with that already?!" Simmons yelled back at her. "What's the worse that could have happened to you? And what, Mommy and Daddy would get mad? Punish you maybe? You wouldn't be their little princess anymore for running off with the boyfriend? Or so what if your friends wouldn't talk to you or your town was a little pissed. What would that have really meant?"

Alise was silenced. Obviously he hadn't looked at that file close enough. Aside of her, Bee was fuming. He started to march over to him in a rage before Alise caught his arm, stopping him for the second time.

"It would have meant everything, Simmons. My friends were all I had," Alise said to him quietly. "My parents died years ago. I have no brothers, or sisters, or any family in general. All I had was them." Simmons's face fell as she said this. "So would that be a big deal if the only people I had left didn't talk to or trust me anymore? Yes, I'd say so.  
>"And what's the worse that could have happened to me?" she continued. She looked to be considering this for a moment. "Well, if you take my small Spanish community, who like to take the law into their very extreme and worried hands, and couple it with the violent mob mentality lead by my very charismatic and soldierlike ex friend, I would have to say that my chances of being thrown into the middle of the desert and left there with no one able to rally behind me were very high. My only true friend there had to move away because she realized that the town wasn't as accepting as she thought it was and she was being harassed for being the best friend of the girl stood up for the big mechanical man, something that absolutely horrifies me." Alise took a deep, shaky breath.<p>

"So tell me, Simmons. What do you believe my chances were?"

Simmons just stared at her for a long time, not saying anything. Guilt was obvious on his face, but it took him a few moments to say anything. When he did, it took a moment to get out.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few moments. "I truly am." His tone was sincere and serious, something Alise had never really heard in his voice before, and his face was one of repentance. Even though she had come to hate the man in front of her, she couldn't help but feel as though something had been lifted from the room, a tense atmosphere she hadn't noticed before. She believed him.

"I forgive you," Alise told him. "And I'm sorry too."

The two looked at each other and nodded. Before anything else was said, Sam came bursting into the room, Mikaela behind him, looking slightly annoyed.

"Leo," Sam said, looking at him friend. "Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?"

"No," Leo said pointedly. "No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?"

"Here. Get up. Up, up!" The group quickly opened the front door and went outside. Sam pointed up at the sky. Shining in the dark night were three bright stars, all looking to be in a straight line.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Okay, you see those three stars?" Sam asked. "You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

Realization came on the faces of everyone in the group.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan," Simmons stated. "The mountains of Petra."


	54. Dust

Hello everyone! I am so, so sorry for the extremely long delay. Like I said on the note on my profile, along with being a writer, I'm an extremely busy high school student with little time on her hands, which makes it kind of hard to write sometimes. Also, I honestly don't enjoy following a script very much. My stories flow a lot easier when the ideas are all coming from my head and not someone else's. To help ease this slow procedure for myself, I also started working on the first chapter of the next Alise/Bee story that will be coming out after this one finishes! This new story will include the kidnapping arch like I said I was planning to do in the first place, and at the moment, it remains untitled.

Also, sorry if the story seems to be going a little blandly. Like I said, I don't like having to follow a script, but I need to for the story to keep going. There's more action soon to come! Lastly, when I said this story was ending, I meant this story! There's a very strong possibility of me doing DOTM! I got many worried reviews about when this story was going to be ending and don't worry! It won't stop after ROTF! Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think!

As always, I own nothing!  
>~Mel<p>

* * *

><p>The group ran up the steep path and over to the only open entrance on the accessible mountain of Petra they were currently on, all of the humans panting by the time they reached the top. When they made it to the end of the path they were traveling to make it up the mountain, they were greeted by gargantuan marble columns in front of them, and they gazed at the aging structures that decorated the massive entrance. The entrance was so large that all the bots present were able to easily walk inside in their bipedal forms, and this made all the humans feel even more dwarfed than usual in comparison.<p>

"You see the size of this?" Simmons commented as they all walked into threshold in the side of the mountain. "You see this? Huh?"

"Spec-tacular," Skids answered snarkily, the one half of the terrible duo unimpressed with the sight in front of them. None of the others found this surprising, however.

"It's here somewhere, guys," Sam said next, his voice echoing against the walls. Looking around the opening before them, they saw that it wasn't much of a room, but more of a large open space carved into the mountain. The walls of rock around them were smoothed down, but not decorated in any way, and the place was very simple. Nothing was inside it either, making it open and empty.

"Yeah, why?" Leo retorted. "'Cause, uh, we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

"In its defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Simmons answered the younger man. Simmons's statement was true. This gateway was large enough for even Optimus to have gotten through with ease.

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, alright?" Leo walked a couple steps in front of him and turned, 'looking' around the room. He moved his head up and down to check all the corners of the room before turning on his heels and looking back at Sam. "Uh... Nope." He shook his head before looking back at the group. "Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid," Simmons told him. "Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

Rolled his eyes, looking at Simmons with an annoyed look on his features. "Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!" Simmons's face went a little darker, and he was about to retort when Sam continued.

"It's not over," Sam said stubbornly, refusing to be discouraged.

"I agreed," Alise added, nodding her head. "Don't you think we would know about it if that Matrix had been discovered already? The Autobots would have been able to recognize it and want to claim it by now. And if not the Autobots, then the Decepticons."

Leo shook his head, refusing any other answer. "No. It is over. It's done."

All of a sudden, Mudflap decided to join the conversation, but not for the better.

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass?" Mudflap suddenly yelled at Sam, turning in his direction. Sam's eyes went wide, not expecting the attention from the "I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

Alise felt a flare of anger rise up in her for Mudflap saying that to him, and she could tell that next to her, Bumblebee was getting irritated too. A comment was on the tip of her tongue before Skids beat her to it.

"Killed Megatron. How about that?"

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now, and he's-"

"Are you scared?" his brother cut him off. Alise's eyes widened. She already knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" With that, Mudflap started to push Skids. The rest of the group could see what was about to happen from a mile away. They all started to shout at the two to calm down and stop.

"Oomph! I'm ugly?" Skids retorted anyway. "Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

"Bring it, then-" Mudflap was stopped mid sentence by his brother jumping on top of him, bringing him to the ground. "Get off me now! I'll change your face around!" Skids yelled out as the two started to brawl.

The sound of crashing metal began to hurt everyone's ears, even Bee's, and the rest of the group all had to back away from the two in order to not get stepped on. The twins started to crash around the room, bashing each other into the walls and actually breaking them, large holes appearing in the sides of the room. They continued to almost step on the humans below them, and their fighting was going on for a few minutes now. At one point, Alise had tried to get the two to stop herself. However, at the same time, Skids had pushed Mudflap back so roughly that his brother started to fall to the ground on his back, right where Lise was standing. Bee, who had been watching the girl like a hawk, had to quickly grab Alise from the floor before she was crushed beneath the idiot bot, and after that he didn't want to put her back down.

"I'll get all up in that ass!" Mudflap yelled as the two continued.

"Bring it!" the other twin cried out.

"Guys!" Sam tried to stop them. This was the last thing they needed right now, and this was dragging on for too long. Bee made a whirring sound that Alise seemed to be the only one who noticed, and he gently put her down on the ground before starting to walking over to the two. "Whoah! Woy!"

"You like the way that feels?"

"That didn't hurt!"

"You like that, don't you? I'm getting up-"

Mudflap was cut off by Bee picking him up roughly by the back of his neck as he did the same to his twin. Bee, who was sick of the two fighting (not just now but always,) decided to take matters into his own hands and stop them before they really hurt someone.

"Oh, come on, Bumblebee!" Skids complained, as the larger, yellow bot started to carry them to the entrance.

"Bumblebee, listen-"

Bee sounded an electric squeal at the two, loud and angry, and the two cringed in his grip at the noise. The Autobot then clunked their heads together and threw the two outside of the large doorway, the twins hitting the ground and landing on top of each with yells and groans of pain. The group heard them mumbling and whining something from the outside, but they were all too angry at them at the moment to care.

"That was probably for the best," Alise told Bee, who had walked back over and came to stand next to her after her threw the two out. He looked down at her and nodded. Most of the group inside continued to watch the two fuse around on the from the inside, when suddenly, there was a gasp from behind them.

"Oh my God."

The group turned around to see Sam looking inside one of the hole that the twins had created in the wall when they were bashing up against it. Sam could see something that the rest of the group couldn't from their distance, and it was exciting him.

"The symbols..." started to say to himself. He then quickly looked up at his former guardian. "Bee! Shoot it!" Sam quickly ran out of the way, and Bee raised his arm, morphed it into a cannon and shot twice at the wall. Large pieces of rock erupted from the ancient stones around it, and dust started to rise around them. When the dust settled, Sam took the lead and started to walk into the now gaping hole in the wall. The rest of the humans outside just looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"Check this out," they heard him say from the inside. "Look at it." With that, the rest of the group shrugged at each other and then entered the large dark hold, Simmons leading the four humans being followed by Alise, Mikaela, and lastly Leo.

"Wow!" Alise heard Simmons in front of her, and she couldn't deny that she was thinking the same thing when they were fully inside. As they entered, she was amazed to see that they were surrounded by the ancient and rusting forms of multiple large Cybertronians, and they all seemed to be facing the entrance they had come through in the shape of a circle. They were the Primes.

There was almost no light in the large room, the only of which was coming from very small and almost nonexistent holes in the walls and the high ceiling, and the hole in the wall they had come through. The way the light danced off the fading metal and shape of the soldiers made the room incredibly eerie and solemn looking, and the silence throughout the room gave Alise chills. They were haunting to look at, the figures, Alise knowing that these Primes had given their lives to protect the Earth from the Fallen, and that none of them, including the entire planet, most likely wouldn't be here without them.

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about," Sam said breathlessly, looking up at the faces above them.

"The tomb of the Primes," Simmons answered, nodding his agreement. It looked absolutely taken by the sight in front of him.

"Yo!" Leo shouted, his hands cupped to his face. All of his previous scepticism was no longer present, and he seemed to be actually enjoying himself in the large, dark cave. He listened as the echo sounded through the entire room, making it feel like it could go on forever. "Yo!"

Suddenly, Sam gasped once more. The group looked over at him.

"Guys!" he shouted. He pointed over to the center of the room. "The Matrix!"

In the middle of one of the Prime's massive hands was a large sharp pointed, object. It seemed to glow without any light, a blue aura appearing to come from its center. The group gathered around the stunning artifact, all bending in to get a closer look.

Then, slowly and carefully, Sam went to pick up the ancient tool, lifting it up delicately with his fingertips... only to take it turn to dust at his touch. A pile of the powder formed on the ground under his fingers, and a slight breeze blew some of the glitter-like substance away. The group look at the ground in shock.

"Nuh- No," Sam stated desperately, running his fingers through the pile of destroyed Matrix, as if his touch could put it back together. "No... no!" Mikaela, Leo, and Alise just continued to look down at the pile in disbelief.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end!" Sam cried frustratedly, running his hands through his hair. None of them knew what to do now. They were out of options.

Suddenly, there was the sound from the outside. Over their heads there was the sound of something flying through the air, like multiple large planes. The group knew that could either be a good or bad news, but since Bee and the Twins weren't alerting them, they assumed it was friendly aircraft. They all looked at each other.

"Hear that?" Simmons asked the group excitedly, and with that was the first to go and investigate, leaving out the hole they had come through. Leo, who was also curious of the noise and wasted to get out of the now depressing room, was soon behind him. However, Alise, Mikaela, and Sam all stayed behind, Sam still kneeling down and gazing longingly at the pile of dust the Matrix left behind.

"You can't bring him back, Sam," Mikaela told him softly. "There's nothing left."

Sam shook his head and then slowly turned to look at the two girls, standing up.

"Look!" he said unyieldingly. "Look around you! We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose. Everyone's after me because of what I know," he turned around and knelt once more in front of the pile, "and what I know is that this is going to work."

With that, he took off his sock, opened it, and started to shovel the pile of the remains of the Matrix into it. As he filled the sock with the pixie dust, Alise and Mikaela shared a worried look for a moment, wondering if Sam had gone mad from the disappointment of what had occurred.

"Sam..." Alise started carefully, not wanting to upset him if the stress really was getting to him. "All that's left is dust..."

"How do you know it's gonna work?" Mikaela asked slowly also, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Because I believe it," he answered them doggedly, and the two girls knew there was no changing his mind.

"Sam!"

The group of three all turned their heads to the hole in the wall where the voice came from. They could tell it was Simmons who had called from the outside, and his voice had a certain urgency in it. The three humans who were remaining in the tomb quickly exited it, and came out of the wall to see Simmons, Leo, and the Autobots all looking off into the distance in the direction of a small village and the pyramids they had passed before. Alise went to stand next to Bee and looked out to see what the rest of them were spotting that had caught their attention.

In the distance, she saw large planes releasing soldiers onto the desert sands below them, at least fifty of them present. But it wasn't only human soldiers she was seeing; there were large metallic ones present too. Looking carefully, Alise saw a large, dark Cybertronian in the distance who she could have sworn was Ironhide. She knew that if this was going to turn into a battle, it most likely was him, and it gave her some comfort knowing that if Bee had to fight he wouldn't be doing it alone. 'Hide was only one of the Autobots she could see, however, but that wasn't saying much due to their distance and the large buildings and landscape that were blocking most of her view.

Suddenly, Simmons spoke up.

"Dropping the big boy," he said flatly, and the others who had just arrived were confused for a moment before they understood what he meant.

They then watched as one of the planes suspended higher in the air opened its back, and out came Optimus's body, landing on the sand below. A cloud of dust appeared around him as his metal form hit the earth, and soldiers surrounded his fallen figure, guarding him from all sides.

Alise placed her hand on Bee's leg next to her, trying to steady herself a little. Though she knew about the Autobot leader's death for a few days now, seeing his body had really hit home for her, solidifying that he truly was gone. The Prime had always been a kind and fair leader to his Autobots and the soldiers at NEST, and like most of the large bots had taken it upon himself to look after the sole girl on the island. She had talked to him on more than a few occasions, and she knew that he was an old soul who was tired of fighting such an endless war. She liked Optimus; even after all he'd been through, he was still one of the most selfless beings in the universe... or was. It pained her to see that of all the beings to have been taken by the war, it was the one who wanted it to end the most

Bee looked down at her when he felt her hand on his leg, and his optics dimmed slightly at seeing her upset. Though he was feeling very saddened himself, the loss of his great leader still weighing on his mind, he bent down slightly and touched his fingertip to her back in a small form of comfort. She looked up at him and gave him a tiny reassuring smile.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons then said to Sam aside of them, gesturing to the sock full of Matrix in his hand. Simmons had put two and two together seeing the sock in his hand.

Sam nodded. "Absolutely. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"That's them, right there," Sam lead as the group drove in Bee towards the location they had seen Optimus dropped to. "See the flare?"<p>

The rest of the group looked in the direction Sam was now pointing, and sure enough, flares and smoke had begun to appear. Bee picked up his speed a little, Skids and Mudflap following closely behind him, and now they were on a direct route to the location.

However, they suddenly began getting fired at from the sky as they drove, Bee having to make quick turns at sharp angles in order to avoid the blasts. The twins started to do the same, but tried to stay close behind, not wanting to get separated. The occupants of the Camaro started being thrown around from the speedy driving, causing them all to yell out in surprise.

Alise looked up out of the car window and saw what was firing at them; Starscream.

"Shit, Bee, it's Starscream!" Alise yelled out, just as they were fired at again, this time, much too close for comfort.

"Whoa!"

"Sam!"

"Oh! Whoa!"

"Oh God. Please God! Please."

"Crap!"

"Leo, stop freaking out! Stop freaking out!"

"Please God please-"

"Shut this guy up, huh?!"

"Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

"Shut up and let him drive!"

"Just stop screaming-!"

"Bee, head for the village!"

"Alright, that's it!"

"-please... ow ow ow ow!"

"Simmons, quit it!"

"I can't take that guy anymore!"

"Whoa!"

"Hide in the dust! Use the dust!"

After the noisy ride and a few narrow escapes, Bee had finally made it towards the village where the soldiers and Optimus were, and was able to lose the Decepticon in a covered area of the village. They stopped in an alleyway and hid in a shaded part where they finally couldn't be seen by Starscream, at least not if he didn't notice them right away. The twins stayed out of the light also, keeping guard. The occupants of the Camaro form all exited and kept hidden in the alleyway, none of them daring to stray too far at the moment. Alise looked and saw that they all were on alert and a bit jittery, which was understandable considering their situation, and she noticed that Leo looked a bit put out. She knew he was probably tired of being the weakest link in the group.

When the coast was clear, Sam turned to the group.

"We've got to split up," he said, looking at them. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus."

Everyone nodded, except for Leo, who wasn't wearing the feeling sorry for himself look anymore. Now he had the look of determination on his features, something that surprised Alise.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," he said, gesturing to the twins. The whole group turned to look at him with surprised expressions. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works."

Sam smiled at his friend, happy to see the sudden change in him. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Starscream appeared overhead once more, flying over them. He appeared to not notice them for a some miles, but he then changed his course, and started heading back towards him. There was no way he couldn't see them now. They only had a few moments before he was upon them again.

"He's turning around," Leo said, previous confidence leaving him a bit. "He's coming back, he's coming back."

The group then scattered. Leo and Simmons started to go towards the twins while the other three humans prepared to start running in the other direction. However, as they were waiting for their chance to go, an "Alise!" was heard from behind them. Turning around, Alise saw Bee's holoform outside the driver's seat door on the Camaro, an anxious look on his face. Alise's eyes widened, not knowing what he was doing, so she quickly turned to her two friends.

"Get to Optimus," she told them as she started to go over to Bee. There was a sudden dread forming in her stomach from being separated from the two teens, but if Bee needed her for some reason, she knew it was probably important. "And get there in one piece! Please!"

The two nodded back at her, and then started to run, their destination the fallen Prime. The pit in her stomach deepened as she saw them run away.

Alise then ran over to Bee and quickly gave him a confused look.

"What is it?" she said, as she sprinted over to the passenger seat. He didn't answer right away. "Bee, Sam and Mikaela are on their own-"

"You're coming with me," the holoform said sharply, and he entered the Camaro form without another word. He had a dead set look on his face, and he look like he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Alise was stunned for a moment, but knew they had no time to argue out in the open. Starscream was still making his way back to them, and all they had were seconds. She quickly entered into the passenger side of the Camaro, the door closing swiftly behind her, and then looked over at the blond next to her. As the Camaro started to pull out of the alley and storm away from their pursuer going at least 70 mph, his eyes were fixed on the road ahead, not looking over at her.

"Bee," she said, suddenly very worried. He wasn't acting like this before when they were being chased. What had changed? Why was she there and not with Sam and Mik? "Bee, what's wrong?"

"You're staying with me," he said firmly, not explaining his reasoning any further.

"Bee, Sam and Mikaela need me," Alise said just as firmly, scowling a little at him. "They're just kids, Bee! And they are now on their own! In the middle of a god damn war zone! Why am I supposed to stay-"

"Because the last time we were in a war zone,you _disappeared!_ I almost_ lost you!"_ he yelled, cutting her off. He looked over at her and his blue eyes were blazing. "We got separated, you wound up almost bleeding out in the middle of a street, and I couldn't do anything but wait for someone to find you! And Primus damn me if I'm about to let that happen again." He took her face in his hands, the Camaro around them not faltering but instead spedding up to try and out speed Starscream. "You are not leaving my side," he said quietly. "If something happens to Sam or Mikaela, I will be devastated. But if something happens to you..." He cut himself off for a moment. "I will not recover."

Alise's scowl slowly faded as his words sank in. He was so afraid he would lose her that he was stealing her away to keep with him, not letting her out of his sight. He wasn't begging her to stay. It couldn't be called that because he wasn't giving her a choice; he wouldn't accept no for an answer.

Alise's heart dropped into her stomach at his tone and the way he was looking at her. He looked so worn down in the holoform, something that was hard to tell in the bipedal form. But despite his worn features, his eyes only held love and worry as he looked at her; and Alise couldn't help what she did next.

Quickly taking his face in her hands, Alise pressed her lips to his, kissing him with as much passion and depth as she could muster in a single motion. The kiss wasn't long, but was powerful, and was enough to make the Camaro flauter for a second before speeding back up, the con still on their trail. When she pulled back, Bee's eyes were wide, not expecting the action.

"Okay," Alise said simply, and a little breathlessly, that one word telling him she wasn't going to protest, and try and leave, and make him worry more than he already was. She would do what he asked. "I don't agree with this, Bee, not at all. But okay."

Bee's whole body seemed to relax. He then threaded his hand through Alise's long hair and drew her to his lips for the last time, returning her previous action, and when they parted, he looked soundly into her eyes.

"Thank you," he breathed, his relief already showing on his face.

With that, Alise gave him a mischievous smile.

"Now let's ditch this bitch," she told him, holding out her hand to h with a certain spark in her eye.

Looking down at her small hand and smiling himself, he took it in his, and the Camaro picked up even more speed, as the two led Starscream away from Sam and Mikaela and into the desert ruins of the village next to them.


	55. Wall

I'm back! I am terribly sorry for the delay, and please accept my apologies. Please review and tell me what you think!  
>As always, I own nothing.<br>~Mel

* * *

><p>"The longer he's on our trail, the harder it's gonna be to lose him," Alise said to the holoform next to her, still holding his hand. She scanned the road in front of them, looking for the possible solution. "Should we turn around and head back towards the desert?"<p>

Bee shook his head. "We need something to divert his attention from us, not have him continue chasing us in the open. Plus, we need to stay close to the battlezone; we can't leave the others."

Alise nodded in understanding. "We have to get somewhere soon. I don't think he's gonna hold off much loNGER!" As Alise was speaking, Starscream fired at them once more, the blast hitting the ground not that far from Alise's side of the vehicle. She allowed her heart to calm down a moment before continuing, her voice sounding out of breath. "We need to get into the town. The buildings could give us some shelter."

"Or the element of surprise." With that, Bee steered sharply to the left, entering into the cover of the buildings next to them. Clothes and sheets were hung up above the alleyway they were currently in, giving them a chance to stop and hide as they were able to remain in Starscream's blind area. He passed over their heads for a few miles, however he was quick to start to turn back around.

Suddenly, Alise's passenger door opened, and Bee urgently told her to get out, and she was quick to listen to his directions. When her feet touched the sand and she was a few steps away, Bee quickly transformed, but was crouching down beneath the shade and the hanging laundry of the buildings around them. Alise, now taking cover in the broken doorway of one of the failing structures, watched as Bee waited for Starscream to fly over them once more. When the 'con unknowingly traveled over their location, Bee opened fired.

The noise of Bee's cannon firing at such a close distance made Alise have to have to cover her ears, but she watched as he fired the first three rounds at an unsuspecting Starscream. The first two were a bit off, but the third was a direct hit, right in his underbelly. The flying con jolted in the air, not expecting the blow to the susceptible part of his body. Coming out from the doorway more now, the interpreter watched the con fly away from them with no signs of coming back, having difficulty maneuvering and seeming to be in pain. They watched him travel out of their range for a few more moments, before turning to each other.

"You think he's coming back?" Alise asked the yellow bot in front of her.

"'He won't be comin' back around here again, let me tell you!'" a sassy woman's voice erupted from him, and as Alise smiled up at him he began to transform back into the Camaro form. Opening the passenger door for her when he finished, she climbed in, glad that the current danger had passed. When she was settled, he started to continued their journey, this time, more into the small ruins of the desert town.

Around the two, it was eerily uneventful, though they could clearly hear the action in the distance. They could see smoke in the distance that they traveled, but as they slowly crawled through the town, they both became very uncomfortable. Alise found herself resting her hand on the seat she was sitting on, knowing that as long as she was with Bee, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Suddenly, there was movement around them. Alise looked to her left to see men coming towards them, four to be exact. At first she thought they were natives trying to escape the warzone, but she quickly noticed that their garb didn't look anything like that of the Middle East, and that they were military uniforms instead. American ones. Bee stopped, expecting a welcome from the men.

However, they began to surround the Camaro, pointing their guns in Alise's and Bee's direction.

"Exit the vehicle!" the one closest to her started to shout commandingly at her, pointing his gun in her direction. Alise looked at the man. She knew his face, and that he was a lieutenant by the patchwork on his uniform, but not his name, which didn't really surprise her. With the new recruits NEST started to add as its importance grew, it started to change from her knowing almost everyone on the island, to there always being those small clumps of soldiers she never got to meet. Though she may have passed them a few times, they never communicated. And they wouldn't be able to identify Bee as an Autobot either, considering he had never stepped foot on the island.

However, Alise noticed that the man's eyes weren't fixed on her. They seemed to be scanning the window, and not locked on anything, even her.

"I repeat, exit the vehicle!" His voice was even louder than before.

Alise thought it was odd for a moment that he was getting all worked up over seeing her in the car, but then something clicked.

"Bee," she whispered. "Can he see me?"

"'No,'" the radio quickly stated, and Alise then understood why the soldier was so fierce. Bee tinted the windows, and he had no idea who was in the Camaro.

"Bee, roll the window down a bit," she said calmly, looking straight ahead.

"'Oh, helllll no!'" the radio sounded. This startled the men outside, and the soldier next to her window began to yell again.

"Who are you talking to?" he demanded once more. "I am giving you five seconds to exit the vehicle, or we open fire!" Alise scowled at the radio.

"Bee, they're gonna start shooting if I don't say anything," she said in a harsh whisper. "Just a little, not the whole way."

Bee didn't respond for a moment, but the soldier outside had begun to count down to five, so he gave in to the urgency. With hesitancy, the yellow Autobot rolled down the passenger side window slightly, enough so that a little more than her face was showing.

When the soldier saw her face, he was greatly taken back. The last person he was expecting to see was a young woman in the car all alone. More so, he glanced into the car and noticed that no one was in the driver's seat, greatly confusing him as to how the car was operated. He kept his gun raised.

"Ma'am, who are you and who were you just speaking to a moment ago?" he asked more calmly than before, but he was still on guard.

"Lieutenant, I'm affiliated with NEST," the girl said calmly, "and I'm trying to get to Major Lennox or Master Sergeant Epps as quickly as-"

"I don't recognize you from the plane ride, or this vehicle," he said bluntly, his voice low and lacking any concern. "Why are you here, and how do you know the names of the Major and Master Sergeant?"

Alise narrowed her eyes, his attitude hitting a nerve. He wasn't even letting her explain. "I didn't get here on the plane, lieutenant," she told him snidely. "And quite frankly, how I did is a long story I don't care to tell you right now. Maybe some other time. Right now, I need to talk to Lennox and Epps, immediately. Tell them Alise is here, I can guarantee you-"

"Exit the vehicle," the soldier told her suddenly, as if she was hostile.

"Lieutenant-"

"I said, exit the vehicle." This time, the man raised his weapon at her, making her eyes widen. The seat belt around her tighten, and she knew this wasn't going to end well. Bee wasn't going to react well to that.

"Please put the gun down, soldier," Alise said calmly, trying to get him to listen to her.

"Exit the vehicle."

"Sir-"

He cocked his weapon. "Ma'am, I am not messing around here."

"And neither am I, sir. You need to let us through or things are gonna get messy."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you make it one."

Suddenly, the soldier's appearance turned dark. "That was my final warning." Suddenly, the man pointed the gun inside the vehicle, right at Alise's head, the barrel of the gun touching her temple.

Alise gasped, the cold metal making her shiver as it made contact with her skin. Oh shit, she thought to her, because without a second's thought, this sent the autobot she was sitting in into action.

The passenger seat hit the man so fast he didn't have time to register that it did until he was knocked to the ground. The other soldiers aimed their weapons at the Camaro, which had started to drive away, but it was too late. Bee was already starting to transform in front of them. Alise was released from the passenger seat and placed on the ground in the movements of the quickly turning gears and shifting metal. In record time, Bee was in his bipedal form, and he roughly knelt down in front of the soldier who pointed his gun at Alise, raising his cannon at him. The human man looked as if he was about to piss himself.

A low growl came from Bee's chest, and his canon began to charge. From behind him, Alise, exhausted with the situation and everything that was happening in general, shook her head and let out a hot breath. Walking over to the Bee and the soldier, and ignoring all the other soldiers who had raised their weapons towards the two, Alise stepped in between the two conflicting parties, and looked down at the man on the ground.

"Soldier," Alise said to him, her voice sounding more annoyed than anything else. However, she was pissed. "My name is Alise Lucinda Brown, and I have been an interpreter at NEST for over two years, and that number isn't getting any smaller. I was the first person on this planet to have contact with the Autobots and have gone through extensive lengths to ensure that they complete their mission of saving this world and everyone in it. The Major and Master Sergeant aren't only my coworkers, and your superiors, but my personal friends, and I think they'd like to know that I'm in the middle of a warzone.

"And this," she gestured to Bee behind her, whose weapon was still raised, "is Bumblebee. He's a soldier for the Autobots, and has been for more than a few of your lifetimes, and the reason you haven't had the pleasure of meeting him is because he has been away guarding a certain Sam Witwicky, after he killed Megatron." Alise saw the soldier's eyes widen in recognition. Even with the newbies, there wasn't a man on the NEST base who didn't know Sam's name. "Yes, that Witwicky. So you could say he's been a bit busy. Oh, and he's my boyfriend."

Alise didn't like to use that term because Bee was so much more than to be referred to with such a human label, but it seemed appropriate at the time. She saw the soldier's face look oddly from her to the face of the bot in front of him, and his face was contorted as if she had just stated that to him in another language. She smiled at him sweetly before she continued.

"Yes, boyfriend. But again, that's something that I don't really want to explain to you at the moment. So with all of these facts before you, I hope you've learned to do a little more fact checking before you go and start pointing guns, at civilians' heads." She leaned into his face a little more. "Do I make myself clear, lieutenant?"

The soldier below her didn't nod or make any sound or motion of agreement. Instead, while still keeping his eyes locked with Alise's, he reached for his walkie on his shoulder.

"Todd to Major," he spoke into it, turning his head to look at Bee, but almost immediately turned back to face Alise.

"Major to Todd," Lennox's voice sounded to them. "Talk to me."

"I think there's someone here you'd like to talk to."

* * *

><p>Alise and Bee, who was back in his Camaro form, were being escorted to where Lennox, Epps, and the rest of NEST were currently located by the soldiers who they were with. They were slowly making their way over to the battlezone through the ruins of the village they were surrounded by, the soldiers guiding them back the way they came from. They were still a few miles off away from the location of the rest of the troop, but they were making progress.<p>

Bee was continually scanning the area around them for enemy movement, but nothing so far had sparked any interest in him. They had alright covered about a mile and a half, and the soldiers told them it was another two and a half or so until they reached their destination.

"You hear anything from anybody?" Alise asked Bee as she watched the buildings pass them. After their little spat with the Lieutenant now escorting them, Bee had rolled up the windows and tinted them once more. All of a sudden, the holoform appeared in the driver's seat, surprising Alise a little, but figuring it would be easier to explain to her in than through the radio.

"Hide's been updating me since we've gotten here," the blonde form explained to her. "He told me there's heavy Decepticon activity at the pyramids and that anything could happen at this point. NEST is beginning to spread out, and getting into occasional fire wars with smaller cons, and they're waiting for us, and Sam and the Matrix to get there. He should be getting there any min-" He stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide and suddenly glowing a bright blue. The Camaro stopped moving, and the soldiers outside looked at them, confused.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Alise asked quickly, knowing that something wasn't right.

"I picked up Sam and Mikaela on one of my scans," he explained just as fast. "They're in a hold up with Ravage. I gotta get to them, now." Alise gasped, her blood going cold. She nodded quickly.

"I'll stay with the soldiers and try and get to Lennox. Go, now!" she opened the door and saw him looking at her, wide eyed once more. She knew the reason he was hesitant for a moment. "God dammit, Bumblebee, I will be fine! Sam needs you!"

She saw a change on his face. He knew she was right, and this was Sam they were talking about. He didn't need more incentive.

The door shut in front of her, and she told the soldiers to move back as Bee transformed into his bipedal form. He only looked back at her once before running off in the direction of the two teens, kicking up sand as he did so. When he was no longer in sight, she turned around and explained what happened to the soldiers with her, and with that they continued onward.

For another mile or so, their trekking was uneventful. Besides some gunfire in the distance, nothing was out of the ordinary (as much as if could be for their situation.) They were all silent for that mile, the only sounds being the wind whipping past them and the sound of their shoes walking through the sand.

However, their peace was broken when all of a sudden, the Lieutenant, leading the group, paused and raised his hand. Alise didn't know what the signal meant, but other three stopped dead in their tracks, so she did the same.

"Listen," he whispered to the group, and after a moment, she could hear it. It sounded like digging, scraping, very quick movements, tunneling. And it sounded like it was getting louder... And all of a sudden it hit her what it was.

"MOVE!" she shouted to the group, and not a moment after the five scrambled from the spot they were in, Scorponok, the con she had seen, heard, and learned about many times in the debriefings at the NEST meetings, appeared from the sands below in front of them, snapping his metal claws at them and looking as if he was prepared to charge.

The soldiers assumed formation in front of Alise and began to fire at the beast, but unsurprisingly, their weapons did very little but piss him off. He let out a roar, and dove into the sand, the same noise of his traveling they heard from before returning, a hill of sand coming towards them at top speed.

"Get to the building tops!" the Lieutenant shouted, and the five began to run in the direction of the nearest ruins, the wall chasing them. Two of the soldiers had already made it to the top of the crumbling house when the con resurfaced, and Alise turned and faced him. However, something horrifying appeared on his features; recognition. In that moment, Alise knew why he was chosen to attack them, not just because they were isolated; he was after her.

She quickly turned to the party.

"He's after me!" she shouted to them on both of the levels. "You have to get out of here, now!"

The Lieutenant, who was behind her, grabbed her shoulder, as if he knew what she was about to do. "We're not leaving you! We have direct orders to take you to the Major and Sergeant-"

She quickly shook off his grip. "Don't worry, Lieutenant, it's not your fault! It's more like I'm leaving you. Trust me, Lennox and Epps won't blame you!"

"Brown!" the man shouted, but it was too late. She already took off.

Alise knew she wasn't going to get far with a Decepticon on her tail, but she just wanted to get him away from the soldiers who would have definitely been killed if she didn't intervene. The sound of the con following her seemed to grow louder in her ears as she continued to run with all that she had, not really going in any real direction. She tried criss crossing in between buildings, hoping he'd hit something underground, but she wasn't so lucky. Instead, it was quite the opposite. She had it a wall, literally, and the short pause was already enough for him to catch up with her and resurface from the sand.

Alise didn't have to turn around to know he was right behind her, and she took her time when the time finally came to face the con. Only, when she did, he was closer than she thought. Much closer. He wasn't even three feet away, his face aligned with hers as she backed up into the building behind her, trying to find something to grip out of fear. The con seemed to smiling at her, an expression full of insidious intentions.

"Aaaa," Scorponok whispered menacingly, his insect-like face closely facing hers, making her back up closer into the building even though she could go no further and closing her eyes. Taking one of his claw-like fingers, he drew in closer to her chest, and Alise was confused when she felt a delicate pull on her neck. Opening her eyes for a moment, she looked down and saw that the con had the bumblebee charm of her necklace between his sharp metal fingertips. Turning it around, he saw the Autobot insignia engraved into the back, and an expression that resembled a smirk appeared on his face as he put two and two together. "So I see the piss stain of an Autobot claims you." He chuckled a bit, the sound deep and vibrating. "What an honor that must be for vermin like yourself."

For a moment she was silent, the only sounds she was making being the short breaths coming from her. Alise was petrified, so she surprised herself when she heard the words, "I didn't know you were so talkative," leave her mouth. It was the truth though. To her knowledge, there had never been a report of him communicating with humans before.

The con chuckled to himself. "And I didn't know humans could be so idiotic when facing those who are their superiors in every form."

"I recognize you," he continued. This made Alise's blood run cold, only confirming what she already knew. Hearing him say it outloud though, she knew it had to be bad. "You're the insect Starscream wishes to mame. I will admit, however, that it is quite comical to watch him labor over that hand of his you injured."

Alise didn't respond.

"However, I will savor seeing his expression when I tell him I was the means for your demise..."

As he said this, gears turned in his arm, as if preparing for a strike. They got closer to Alise's frame against the wall, his claws snapping in her face.

"Oh, he will be so angry that it wasn't him to do it himself. And think of how devastated the rotting will be Autobots when they learn that one of their pets has been killed." Alise who had her head turned to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him, dared to look him in the eyes. They were full of malice, those red orbs burning into her head. "And Bumblebee, the pitiful scout. He'll just rust and turn to scrap. Pathetic excuse for a Cybertronian..."

"At least he's not hiding in dirt," she spat at the Decepticon, an idea she knew wasn't smart, but she couldn't help it. The con paused for a moment, listening to what she was saying. "Ain't that right, Snippy? What happened? Big bad NEST caught your tail? I know your file. You're just an overgrown, hedge trimmer!"

The smirk disappeared from his face, and Scorponok growled at the interpreter, her words angering him greatly. His eyes glowed a bright red, and instead of saying anything more, he simply raised his claw, ready to strike. Alise closed her eyes, preparing to the grisly death that was about to overtake her, when suddenly, she heard the crashing of metal in front of her, and a gust of strong wind fly by.

She didn't want to open her eyes right away, as if something more terrifying would be in front of her instead of the scorpion con. However, when nothing caused her bodily harm after a few moments, she dared to slowly open her eyes.

The sun was directly in front of her, blinding most of her vision. However, she was able to see the figure of a large human coming towards her, but only a dark outline she was not able to recognize. Fearing an oncoming danger, she tried to sink into the wall again, but that worked just as well as last time. She closed her eyes once more, and didn't open them until Alise heard a familiar voice.

"Why is it always you, who gets herself in these situations, girly?"

Her eyes shot open, and as the man came into view, she was able to see who it was.

"'Hide?"

Sure enough, it was the holoform of Ironhide coming towards her, looking as large and tough as normal. As a chill of relief passed through her and she was able to stand up straight again, she saw the look of exasperation yet amusement on his face. It had been awhile since she had seen the weapons specialist in his holoform, and it hadn't changed much since the last time she'd seen it. In fact, the only noticeable difference was that the holoform seemed to have acquired some more facial hair.

Alise let out an audible breath of relief, and began to shakily make her way over to the Autobot in human form. Hide met her halfway, and when the two reached each other, the young interpreter embraced the large holoform as he did the same, feeling safe in the arms of a being whom she considered one of the closest friends and family she had. She held onto him for a moment, and then they released each other. She looked up at the figure that towered over her.

"How'd you find me?" she asked him breathlessly, still surprised that he was there with her.

"I observed your location through your tracker," he explained to her, "and I noticed that your boyfriend was three miles away. As history has shown us, that is never a good sign, considering our current situation." He then raised his brow at her. "I also heard a certain distress call illustrating your escaping your escort party."

Hearing this, she gave him a guilty shrug. "The con was after me," she answered him. "I wasn't going to put those other men in danger. But anyway, your timing could've been better. Where is he?"

"Little fragging coward retreated to the sands," he scoffed. "One hit and he fled like a sparkling. I can't get a reading on him also, so I believe he won't be returning." Hide looked to the side for a moment, as if keeping an eye out for an unseen force. "However, it is not wise to stand out in the open like this. I would advise that we return to my vehicle form. I will take you to Lennox and Epps. They are awaiting your arrival." Alise nodded in agreement.

Placing a hand on her back and quickly guiding her through the dust rising from the ground, Hide continued to monitor the area around them, making certain that there were no enemies hiding to strike. After a moment of fast paced walking, Alise saw the form of the Topkick come into view, and she couldn't remember a time that she was happier to see it. The door opened when they reached the vehicle, and the holoform gave her a boost into the seats inside. When she was settled, the door closed, and the holoform disappeared.

Even though she was safely in the care of Hide, Alise was unnerved. She knew she had to talk to Hide about what was on her mind, or it would eat her up. Something that she didn't want to ask Bee about.

"Hide?" she asked softly, but decidedly. "I need you to answer something for me, okay? And I need you not to bullshit me like Bee would. Can you do that?" The Autobot was silent for a moment, but then agreed through the speakers. "Scorponok said that he recognized me because Starscream wants to... mame me. And then when he was pinning me against the wall he found my necklace and he knows about... Bee and I." She felt the atmosphere in the cabin grow thicker considerably. "Hide... how much trouble am I in?"

Ironhide didn't speak again right away, but when he did, his voice was grim.

"Much more than you can handle."

With that, the two began to drive towards the battlezone.


	56. Cover

Hello everyone! Here's the next, longer chapter! Please excuse any medical mistakes I may have in this chapter. I'm a writer, not a doctor, and I had to use several websites and videos to have an idea of what I was writing about.

The reason this took so long to get out was because 1. I've been traveling for a few weeks, and 2. because I'm preparing for the sequel to this story which will include the kidnapping arch! Yay! I'm honestly getting really pumped about this, and I hope you guys will like the story as much as I like writing it. The next chapter should be out soon! Summer is here and I'm ready to write! Please review and tell me what you think!

As always, I own nothing.  
>~Mel<p>

* * *

><p>Alise and Ironhide continued to drive in the direction of the battle zone through a row of ruining stone houses, the sounds of gunfire growing louder as they drove onward. Even though she knew that she was in one of the safest places she could possibly be in given her situation, the interpreter couldn't help but feel nervous. She was waiting for someone or something to appear out of nowhere and start attacking them, just like what happened with her and Bee earlier. And speaking of which, she was worried about him too, but more so about Sam and Mikaela. Bee could at least defend himself. Mik and Sam were just two humans in a war of mechanical men.<p>

As Alise continued to muse over the whereabouts of her friends, Ironhide suddenly stopped, but he stayed silent, not telling her the reason why they were no longer moving. The girl in the cabin felt her heart start to beat rapidly, and she couldn't decide whether to turn and see if she could find their asslinate, or stay as still as possible.

"Alise," 'Hide quickly stated through the speakers. "Lennox and Epps are about 200 yards away if you continue to travel north. They're waiting for you there, but we're being watched. When I tell you to go, go." The girl inside, now on edge from this information, nodded in understanding.

For a few moments, Hide just stayed in position, waiting for something that Alise couldn't see or hear. In those minutes, it was so quiet in the Topkick you could have heard a pin drop, neither Alise nor Ironhide making any sound at all. For a few seconds, the girl wondered if the Autobot was mistaken and was just being paranoid. But then, all of a sudden, the driver's seat door rocketed opened, and Hide quickly yelled, "Go, now!"

Alise all but flung herself out of the large vehicle, falling into a large pile of sand a few feet away from the Topkick. Then, quicker than she'd ever seen him do so, Ironhide transformed into his bipedal mode, and not a few seconds later did Scorponok jump from the sand below them and into the large Autobot's back. Hide yelled out in anger, and began to try and rip the con off of himself.

"Hide!" Alise cried out, quickly getting up off the ground.

"I said go, girly!" he yelled at her, as he managed to get a grip on the scorpion con and slam him to the ground. Knowing and now reaffirming that he was more than capable of handling himself, Alise turned around and took off in the direction he told her to go.

Alise was never much of a runner, so her body started to ache as made her way down the road that she was instructed to take. However, she continued to run, knowing if she didn't it could prove to be fatal. She made it to the end of the rows of the stone houses, her lungs burning and sweat lining her forehead, to see the battlezone in front of her.

The area was being destroyed, both human and Cybertronian forces battling one another with mass quantities of bullets, explosions, and fire. Large groups of humans were doing their best to fight against the Decepticons, however, for the most part, their efforts with futile. She immediately stopped running and hid around the side of one of the houses when she saw this danger, and from her spot she looked for any sign of her friends, human or Cybertronian. However, she was unable to see anyone she would trust enough to run to.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion over her head, and Alise was hit by a force of hot air, knocking her onto the ground. She turned around, and saw that stone and wood wreckage from the building she had been standing next to was coming towards her. Now set into action by a new threat, Alise quickly got up and had no choice but to run into the war zone to avoid being crushed by the burning pieces of stone.

Running behind a small group of soldiers currently firing at a con she didn't even dare look up at, she made it to the middle of the battle zone where an island of houses were settled, where she quickly dove into for safety, landing in the sand covering the ground. Propping herself against one of the broken houses, she took a moment to catch her breath, taking shelter from stray bullets flying in the area. She could hear them hitting the stone around her. After a moment, Alise slowly started to make her way to the other side of the buildings, knowing she had to keep moving out of the battle zone. She quickly got up and peeked out of the other side of the island of homes, when she saw the opportunity, ran through the other side of the battle zone, and into the rows of buildings on the other side.

She continued to travel north until she made it to the end of the row of houses, where she was only greeted with more bullets and chaos of war. However, this time she had a little more reason to be hopeful.

In the middle of the war zone, in what seemed like an island of ruins of homes in a sea of sand, was Lennox and Epps, both looking to be yelling at each other, giving orders to soldiers, and talking into mobile phones. Even though the obstacles that stood in her way included short bursts exchanging gunfire, random balls of fire, and the Decepticon Scrapper duking it out with Ratchet, the first Autobot besides Ironhide she had seen yet, she knew she was closer to safety than before . Standing near the edge of the row of buildings, Alise started to scream at the top of her lungs, hoping to get the soldiers' attention.

"LENNOX! EPPS!" She began to yell with all the air in her lungs, but unsurprisingly, she could not be heard over battle in front of her. As she continued to scream with all she had, she began to become dizzy and lightheaded, and she realized that she'd have to make another dangerous journey across the open field. She looked over at the path to her destination and saw that no one was currently firing anything, so if she was going to run, now was the time to do it. The idea didn't exactly thrill her, but if it was her only opinion, she'd have to take it.

Waiting only enough time for her head to be less clouded, Alise quickly crossed the row to the house that was closest to the island where the soldiers were, and after checking her left and then right, Alise took a deep breath, and started to sprint.

She had quickly made it across about a quarter of the way there, when she heard some stray bullets whizzing past her head as she did. She did her best to avoid the flying ammunition, however she couldn't see them as they passed her, so she only continued to run the best she could. All of a sudden, she felt a stinging on her side, but didn't dare look what it was, knowing that even turning her head could be her last action.

"Will!" she started yelling again, now closer to her destination. "Epps! Please!" Neither of the men, however, even turned their heads towards her. But she saw there was good reason why. They were now currently occupied because Sam and Mikaela had arrived. Mentally, there was a relief within her as she ran, knowing that her family had made it to the soldiers and now it was only her own ass she had to worry about. But something kept weighing on her mind; she didn't see Bee.

The gunfire had now ceased, however, Alise was now in the line of footsteps of Ratchet and Scrapper, an area she was trying to avoid but was unable to because of the bullets. Not wanting to get Ratchet's attention and distract him, she tried to get by the pair without being noticed, keeping quick on her toes as she danced around the two's constantly shifting feet. There was the harsh sounds of clashing metal over her head, and the noises made her flinch as she ran, but it wasn't until the sound of a metallic yell of pain rocked her ears and a piece of Cybertronian landed in front of her did she halt and quickly her change her course, still unable to get out of their path of destruction. Sand and dust were being kicked up all around her, making her have trouble navigating, and it came to a point where she had lost her way for awhile and got off course, heading in the wrong direction. However, it was then that Ratchet, who had just happened to glance down below him, realized Alise was there.

"Alise!" he cried out as Scrapper had the upper hand for the moment, the con's chain weapon making it difficult for the medic to move as he had it pushed over top of him. However, in a moment of strength, Ratchet growled and pushed the con upward, sending him off of him. He quickly turned towards Alise, spotting her once more in the dust. "Alise! Head north to Lennox!" He pointed in the direction he meant just as Scrapper started to barrel towards him again.

"Ratchet, behind you!" Alise screamed at him, as the con began to swing his weapon at the Autobot. She knew the medic was not one for violence, and she didn't know what his capacity for fighting was, never seeing him train with the other bots. However, she underestimated him, for with a grace she had never seen in an Autobot before, the medic turned on his foot and grabbed the chain being used against him. He then gave the chain a strong pull, and forced the con to fly in the direction of the force. After the deafening crash that came afterwards, she looked up to see Ratchet unfazed, pointing again to the course she needed to be.

"Go."

Alise took off in that direction.

* * *

><p>"I hope these F-16s got good aim," Epps said suddenly to Lennox, the two crotched in the sand next to one another. It had already been a chaotic mess, this battle, and they hadn't even been there for an hour. The battle was leaving them with high human casualties, and the Major knew the Autobots wouldn't be able to hold out forever on their own. The only light in the darkness was that they may be able to bring Optimus back, and he hoped that all this effort and loss was worth it.<p>

Lennox scowled for a moment, and then turned to his comrade, giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah?" Lennox asked. "Why is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke."

Lennox bit his lip for a moment.

"You mean that orange smoke?" he asked his friend lightly, gesturing to the smoke that wasn't more that a few hundred feet away from them. Epps gave him a worried look.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?"

Suddenly, the radio strapped to Lennox's shoulder came to life, and a man on the other end said, "Viper, thunder," and the two soldiers knew what that meant. Wide-eyed, they looked at each other for a split second before before yelling, "RUN!" to one another and the people around them, and then hauling ass to get away from the orange smoke.

They both began to run as fast as they could away from the targeted smoke, and but they weren't more than a hundred or so yards away when the airstrike came. The explosions were behind them for now, but it was only a matter of moments before they would be right over their heads. Taking the opportunity for shelter, the two soldiers dove into a ditch of sand next to the only standing wall of a collapsed building, keeping their backs to the hard structure, other soldiers with them mimicking their actions. Not even taking a moment to catch his breath, Epps looked behind the wall to see where the location of the blasts were, when a terrifying sight caught his eyes.

"Oh hell, NO!" he angrily spat out, and he began to get up from his spot. Knowing it would probably kill his friend his he left this area, Lennox quickly got to his feet and grabbed Epps, keeping him from moving. Just then, Will turned in the direction his friend was looking, and what he saw made his heart stop.

In the middle of the desert was Alise, who seemed to be running in the direction of the orange smoke, unaware that it would undoubtedly kill her if she made it there. She looked bruised and dirty, and Will could see an angry red seeping from her right side through her shirt. She didn't see them taking cover in the opposite direction.

"ALISE!" Lennox yelled like he never had before, and when the name left his mouth, she stopped almost dead in her tracks and looked over at them. She first saw Lennox, and a smile came on her face before she saw the look on his. Her smile dropped.

It seemed to happen in slow motion then.

Eyes still locked with hers, Lennox watched in horror as multiple missiles landed in a row in front of Alise. At first, he just watched as her hair blew forcefully back, and then as she turned her head, a wall of heat much too close to her knocked her back, fire licking her skin and burning her clothes. She had made it a good three feet off the ground as she flew into the air, and landed about ten feet from the spot she had been standing in. He couldn't even see where she landed.

Will wasn't able to see anymore of her then, because at that moment, Epps grabbed him and pulled the Major behind the wall as another blast came near them.

The group could feel the force of the blast on the wall they were behind, and only traces of the heat only dotted their uniforms. None of them were injured, but they knew to wait a few moments to make sure there were no more strikes heading their way. So when the planes flew over their heads and the blasts continued ahead of them, they knew they were safe for the time being. It was then that Epps and Lennox shot up to try and get to Alise.

They couldn't see the girl's body at first, but when they made it to the spot she had been standing at when the blast hit, they were able to spot her lying in the sand directly behind it. They ran to her, and then dropped next to her on their knees, surveying the damage.

Alise's clothes were shredded and burnt, the front of her shirt almost completely black and barely still there. She had cuts all over her arms, many that were going to require stitches, and they were all bleeding, making what was left of her and the sand she was on a bright, unforgiving red. The side of her face was also bloody, a cut on the left side of her hairline making a stream of blood run down her face, which also starting to form a large bruise. Her left hand seemed to be burnt also, her entire left arm bent in an unnatural direction. Her legs were just as beaten, her right pants leg actually missing to her knee, ripped off in the blast. That leg seemed to have a large gash in it, some kind of debris inside, and seemed to be the wound having the most blood coming from it. And yet all of these were only details that painted a greater, more terrifying picture.

Alise Brown was not moving.

Lennox quickly pulled off his gloves and put his hands on her bloody face, starting to lightly smack her cheek to try and awaken her.

"Alise?" Will started to loudly say, continuing to tap her cheek with his hits growing harder with passing seconds. "Alise! Lise? Lise, you gotta get up! Come on, Alise, COME ON!" His hands were starting to turn red from her blood, but he continued to try and wake her to no avail. He looked up at his friend with a horrified expression. "She's not breathing." Will began to perform CPR.

"Come on, girl, you can make it," Epps started to beg. "Come on, we've brought you back before, we can do it again." However, in the pit of his stomach, there was a doubt that Epps didn't want to acknowledge. When they found her in Mission City, she wasn't nearly this broken.

Taking his radio in his hand, Epps quickly pushed the button and spoke into the speaker.

"We need medical assistance!" he stated urgently. "Ratchet! Are you available?!" Normally for human injuries, a human medic would be used. But being that Ratchet became Alise's doctor while on base, he thought it would be appropriate for him to come.

There was a short pause before the medic Autobot hacked into the radio feed and answered the Sergeant Major.

"For the moment, I am," he said grimly. "I will trace your location. What happened?"

"Ratch... is Bumblebee with you?" Epps asked cautiously. Lennox looked up from Alise to his friend, and the two shared a pained look.

"Yes, he is standing right next to me..." Ratchet answered. "Why?"

"Will's already doing CPR, but you two need to get here now. Ratch... it's Alise."

* * *

><p><em>"So what is this place?"<em>

_The man in front of her shrugged, not being able to really give her a good answer._

_"It's a little of a lot of things, I guess," he told her. "A little bit of life, a little of death. We're kind of in an in between." He then gave her that little smirk that she had grown up with as a child. She rolled her eyes at him._

_"Wow, that's not vague at all," Alise said with a laugh, not believing what was before her eyes._

_She didn't know where she was at the moment. She didn't know how she got there, why she felt like she was standing on an invisible solid force, or what had happened to her that she had gotten there. But she didn't care at the moment, because wherever she was, she was with_ them.

_"Well, I gave it my best shot, Al." He smirked at her, and his language changed._ "So tell me. What's been happening since we've been gone?"

_Alise laughed, both at the statement and his change in tongues. _"Oh, not too much. Got a new job, met someone, helped save the world a few times..."

_"Aaaa! Stop!" the woman there silenced them, looking at them both with a smile. "Speak a language I can understand! I haven't talked to my daughter in years, I can't do it in Russian!"_

_"Aw, Piper," Jeremy Brown said to his wife. "You know I'm just testing her."_

_"Oh, I know. It's just..." She didn't continue. Instead, she reached up and touched her daughter's cheek, starting to tear up as the brown haired girl in front of her smiled down at her. "My little girl. You've been through so much."_

_Alise looked down a little as her mother said this. "Yeah, I guess so."_

_Her mother nodded. "And as much as I wished it wasn't true, this isn't the end of it. But, Al... you'll_ always_ be okay. Things are going to happen in the future. Things that will test you, and push you over limits you didn't know you had. But you... you will make it. And for most of the way, you will have people with you you can trust. Don't forget that. Trust your friends. But when the time comes that you feel most alone, when no one can be there for you, remember that that storm will pass, and you will make it through. Because my girl..." she took her daughter's hand in hers and clutched it, "you are_ strong_. So, so strong."_

_Alise was tearing up at this point, finding that she could still cry in this strange place. She stepped forward and embraced her mother, letting the tears fall on her sleeve, as her father came to their side and wrapped his arms around the two of them, the three staying in that position for many moments. They were finally together as a family after what was a very long time._

_When Alise's tears had finally subsided and she was let go from the hold of her parents, she wiped her eyes as she began to speak, finding her voice once more._

_"So," she sniffed, trying to gather herself together. "I take it this isn't my time then."_

_The two in front of her smiled, but they both shook their heads._

_"No, Ally, it's not your time yet," her father said to her. "You still have a lot to get done on earth. You have to keep, umm," he chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "keep some giant, alien robots in line." Alise chuckled at this statement, realizing just how ridiculous it sounded, but how true it was._

_"Your friend Ratchet is going to wake you up in a few moments," Piper continued. "And I think there's a certain yellow fellow down there who's a little upset right now, so I guess he should probably do that soon."_

_"Oh, and by the way." Her father crossed his arms in front of him "I'm going to be keeping an eye on this blondie of yours from way up here, and if he makes one wrong move, I'm going to fry his metallic ass with a lightning bolt."_

_Alise blushed, and laughed at this statement. "Could you actually do that?"_

_"Believe me, I'll try."_

_The young girl stopped for a moment then. "So you guys... approve?"_

_"Oh, hunny," Jeremy answered her. "He's a male dating my daughter! I'll never approve!"_

_Piper rolled her eyes, but smiled at her daughter. "What he means is, yes, of course we do. He loves you, and you love him, and that's all that matters." She laughed. "We always knew you'd probably go for someone not from around here, but you've taken our expectation to the extreme."_

_Jeremy nodded next to her. "Yeah, I'll say."_

_Suddenly, Alise didn't feel as though she was standing on a solid surface anymore. The invisible force beneath her feet now felt like a loose floorboard. Along with that, she herself didn't feel entirely present. She felt as if she was fading away..._

_"Mom? Dad?" she quaked, the feeling frightening her. "What's happening?"_

_"It's fine, Ally," Jeremy said. "You're leaving us now. Do some good down there, okay?"_

_"We love you, Alise," Piper finished._

_"I love you both, too," she let out. She felt like paper, ready to blow away in the wind. She looked at their faces one last time with the final moments she had left._

_"Oh, and dear? We're sorry, but this is going to hurt. A lot..."_

_And with that, Alise had drifted away._

* * *

><p>Will had already been trying to revive Alise for almost a minute now, continually looking for movement in the frame of the young woman. Instead her battered body just stayed there, no signs of life showing in the girl. It wasn't more than a minute after Epps had radioed them that the two soldiers heard the sound of vehicles behind them, car doors slamming as running feet carried two men over to them. However, before the two with the girl saw them, they heard a noise that made both of them hang their heads.<p>

"ALISE!" they heard Bumblebee's holoform cry out behind them, and seconds later he dropped to his knees next to her, his face a mixture of anger and pain. He quickly took her face in his hands, softly trying to wipe away some of the dirt and blood that had wound up on her cheeks, not knowing what else to do. His fingers were shaking. "Alise?! Lise?! Belle, please wake up!"

"Bumblebee, move," a stern voice said from behind, and the holoform of Ratchet came through, almost pushing Bee over to get to the spot Lennox wasn't performing CPR on. "Will, on three, I'll continue. Ready? 1... 2... 3." Lennox stopped and fell back into the sand, trying to regain his breath. He had been trying, and trying hard to bring this girl back, but couldn't. Bumblebee took his spot, taking Alise's hand and holding it in both of his, his expression now unreadable.

Ratchet tried to revive Alise the same way Lennox was for a few moments before he angrily muttered, "Frag it!" and stopped. He then took her left hand, careful of the burns on it and that her arm was seemingly broken, and tried to search for a pulse, but found he couldn't locate it, even a weak one at the very least. He didn't say anything, only continued to work.

Ratchet then speedily started to search through the bag he had brought with him, looking for something intently. As he did this, he quickly asked, "What happened to her?" without looking up at the soldiers. Bee, however, did turn towards them, his eyes looking pained and defeated as he regarded the two, still holding onto her hand. Lennox sat up as Epps answered for them both.

"She was looking for us and ran into the air strike's path," he said grimly. "She got too close to one of the blasts and flew about ten feet back."

Bee closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly, looking as if he was trying to hold back a scream. He gave the lifeless hand in his a tight squeeze, before turning to the medic in front of him.

"Ratchet..." he said weakly, his deep voice sounding so lifeless. "Please, I can't-"

"I know, Bumblebee," Ratchet replied, cutting him off, as he started to pull objects out of his bag. "Let me work." That shut Bee up very quickly.

Suddenly, another sound rocked through them.

_"Sam!"_ they heard Mikaela scream in the near distance. She sounded terrified, and they didn't hear Sam respond. This sound made Ratchet pause for only a moment, before he gently shook his head and continued to look in the bag. The two soldiers looked at each other with grim, devastated. And Bee... Bee looked as if he wanted to fall in the Pit, his eyes full of despair and pain. First Alise, and now Sam. He was losing everything.

"No, no, no, no," Will started to say, but couldn't continue. He was exhausted from the continuous CPR on the girl. "I have to... I have to-"

"Will, go to them," Epps said from Alise's side. "Someone needs to be with them. If there's nothing we can do here... There may be something you can do there. Go."

He lowered his head sadly, but knew his comrade was right. Maybe there was some good he could do there. He had done what he could here. Before moving, Will placed a hand on the side of Alise's face and gave her a quick kiss to the temple, not knowing if this would be the last time he would see her again. Then, slowly getting up and taking one last look at the broken girl he considered family, William turned around and began to make his way to where Mikaela, and hopefully Sam, were, sorry he couldn't do more there.

Epps watched Lennox walk away for a moment before suddenly, something was thrown at his head. He turned to see rolls of wrapped gaze lying beside him, and next to Bee was a bag of cotton balls and a bottle of what looked like peroxide.

"Make yourselves useful," Ratchet said quickly, as he seemed to begin to prepare a long needle. "Disinfect and wrap as many shallow cuts as you can. Leave the deeper ones and the leg wound for me for later, and try not to disturb her arm. I'm going to try something and I have to do it now, but if she wakes up, she is going to be in pain. Start now, before I do this."

Bee and Epps quickly did as Ratchet instructed, the holoform rubbing the peroxide on her cuts and then having the soldier wrap them. They were able to finish both her arms and her legs, avoiding the massive gash, before the medic instructed them to back away, the two following orders. Suddenly, Ratchet tore the remains of her shirt off of her, making Epps and even Bee unsure of whether to keep watching or not. However, Ratchet didn't tell them not to, so they focused on him and the needle.

"Ratchet, what are you going to do?" Epps asked him then. The bot didn't even turn towards him.

"Intracardiac injection," he stated simply, and without missing a beat, he drove the needle into Alise's chest, making sure it landed in the correct location.

Bumblebee and Epps both physically jumped at the sight of Ratchet and the needle, both of their faces filling with mixtures of horror and queasiness. They looked at each other, both of their mouths hanging open, and then back at the two in front of them, watching as whatever liquid in the tube of the needle started to disappear into their friend. When the liquid had been all used, Ratchet slowly took the needle out, place a cloth over the spot where the needle went. After, he put the needle down next to him, and waited.

"Come on, come on," the medic muttered under his breath, watching the girl intently for any new sign of life. This was their last option. If this didn't work, that would be the end of Alise Brown. This was their last hope.

Suddenly, Alise's back arched up as she inhaled a deep breath, her eyes shooting open, and then almost immediately closing from the bright light over her head. She began to start taking continuous deep breaths, trying to get oxygen to her head and stop the feeling of numbness from continuing to spread throughout her body. The only place she could feel pain was in her left arm, and damn, did it hurt. She was confused as to where she was for a moment, and why so was in so much pain, but then her mind was flooded with memories of the explosion and she remembered... She had died.

She opened her eyes again, this time, the light of the Egypt sun not hurting so much, and looked up. She found that she was surrounded by Ratchet, Epps, and Bee, all looking at her with dumbfounded and cautious looks, as if they were waiting for something.

"Guys?" she said weakly, trying to find her voice. "Let's not do that again, okay?"

That was enough to know Alise was back.

Directly in front of her, Epps let out a heavy sigh and fell back on the sand behind him, laughing out of relief.

"Jesus, Alise," he said chuckling. He continued to do so on the sand, so happy that the girl was alive.

To her one side, Ratchet's holoform let out a relieved breath also, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingertips.

"Welcome back, Alise," he said without opening his eyes, exhaustion racing through him. He was already so tired, and he knew this battle wasn't over yet. He then looked down at her. "Does anything hurt in particular?"

She tried nodding, but found she couldn't really do it so she stopped. "My arm," she choked out, but then silenced herself. As she regained feeling, she found it harder to talk. Ratchet understood, and now having the time, scanned her arm.

"You have a compound fracture on your left radius and ulna," the medic informed her. "Try not to move it around. It will increase the pain and make it harder to treat later."

"Okay, Ratch," she answered softly. "Thanks." The medic nodded at her.

She then slowly turned her head to her other side.

Bee was looking down at her, his breathing seeming to be a little unsteady from stress. His bright blue eyes looked at her with the greatest sense of relief, but they were also cautious, as if he was afraid to say anything. He had once again taken her hand in his, and even though she couldn't feel it yet, she herself felt calmer after knowing he was there.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing that the scene had hurt him. "I-"

He shook his head. "Stop." He bent over and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the top of her forehead. "This is not your fault, so stop apologizing. Just stop." He choked out that last part a little, his deep voice cracking ever so slightly as he did. Bee was very expressive in his bipedal form, but not as much in front of others in his holoform. However, even she had never heard him sound like this before, and it almost broke her newly revived heart to hear him sound so sad. She didn't say anything, but just nodded.

"Damn, what was that stuff, Ratch?" Epps suddenly said, getting up from his spot in the sand. "I could use some of that in my coffee."

"That stuff," the Autobot answered, "was an eight milliliter dose of Epinephrine."

"Adrenaline?"

"Yes. It should only be used in absolute emergencies, such as this. There are so many possible complications that could arise if not administered correctly."

"Well, it worked, that's all that matters." He then smirked a little. "I feel like I'm in Pulp Fiction."

Alise laughed a little at that, however, she realized that wasn't such a great idea afterwards. Everything ached, despite the numbness. But in her legs she could tell the feeling was coming back. But it wasn't just feeling that was returning, it was a burning, intense and unforgiving.

"Ratch," she said suddenly, making everyone, including the medic, look down at her. "My legs are starting to hurt, like really burn." Her arms were starting to feel the same way.

When she told him this, Ratchet nodded quickly at her and started to go in his bag once more, pulling out more bandages and a pair of forceps in a bag. As he reached in again and put on a pair of gloves, he explained what was about to happen.

"Alise, your legs and arms are covered with many minor, but some major cuts. There is a major gash on your leg, and I'm going to need to fix it now. That means I need to pick debris out of the wound and then sterile it with peroxide. I don't have enough painkillers to make what you are about to feel go away, and I'm sorry, but I didn't expect to be a human medic today. I'm going to give you this." He pulled out another needle with a clear liquid inside. "It'll take off a little of the edge but you feel still feel everything. I'm going to try and stop the bleeding then and wrap it. I will do this as quickly as possible, but this... this will not be pleasant. Alright?"

Alise bit her lip, not wanting to experience the pain she was told she was about to, but nodded. Her skin felt like hell, and she could feel every cut, every bruise on her body. But she felt a squeeze on her good hand, she looked up and saw Bee giving her a supportive look. So she gave him an unconvincing smile, and turned towards the medic.

"Okay, Ratch," she gulped. "I'm ready."

He nodded. "Alright. Let's begin."


	57. Done

_So… yeah. Sorry I'm a tinsy bit late. I don't really like the ending, not going to lie, but it's time for this story to end, and it's time for us to get to the whole reason I started this story in the first place. I hope you all enjoy the ending of _All Beginnings!_ Please read my a/n at the end! And please review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p>"Alise? We're done."<p>

Alise opened her eyes slowly, as if not believing the man in front of her. Feeling sweat lining her forehead and a painful tingling vibration throughout her body, she dared herself to slowly look towards her legs. To her relief, the man speaking to her, Ratchet, did not lie. Her legs were wrapped with white gazes, a slight red tint to them, the finishing bow on her own personal package of pain.

Ratchet had not been working on her for even 10 minutes, but to her, it felt like an hour. She couldn't decide whether the medic's picking of shrapnel out of her leg and then putting peroxide in the wounds, or him trying to tightly wrap her compound fractured arm hurt more, but they were both inhumanely painful. For the most part she was able keep from letting out ungodly screams, however, there were times when it became too much to keep quiet. Agony was flooding her brain, and she forgot that she was trying to keep quiet to spare her friends, and herself, from hearing her scream. Fortunately, Epps was able to make her feel a little human at her worst moments by telling her how they were able to eject Galloway from their plane with a parachute in order to get there. Through her shaking and misery, she was able to give him a breathy chuckle at that.

Her weary head dropped to the sand, pieces of the ground beneath her sticking to her moist skin.

"Woo-who," she muttered weakly, not really knowing what else to do.

Next to her, Bee and Epps let out shaky sighs, also relieved that the ordeal was over. They hated to see the girl in pain, and at least now she'd have the chance to heal and caught her breath. She was literally resurrected and then operated on.

The soldier chuckled at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I promise, Lise," Epps said. "When we get back, we'll get you a nice cast, any color you want. And then, we'll all sign it and write you cute messages like, 'Get well soon,' 'Get some rest,' and 'Stop walking into battle zones.' Sound good?"

Alise looked up at him weakly, and gave him a small smile. She was so tired, but she knew the battle was far from over.

"I want it purple," she said in a daze. The soldier simply answered her request with a smirk.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Ratchet cut in then, as pulled another needle out of his bag. Without another word, he quickly met her skin with it and injected the contents into her leg, causing her to scowl at another puncture to her body. It was nothing compared to the last ten minutes she had been experiencing, but it was still unwanted and uncomfortable.

"I'm done bein' a pin cushion, Ratch," the girl hissed when she felt the prick. The medic finished and looked up at her.

"It's a modified medication," the holoform replied. "I altered it to speed up the human biological healing process. Your wounds should begin to clot within a few minutes, and some of the pain should begin to subside soon. I had to clean your wounds before I administered it, or your skin would have started to heal around the debris, causing more problems for later on."

"Will it be okay to move her?" Bumblebee then asked his friend. It was the first time he spoke since Ratchet had finished. The medic nodded.

"In a few minutes. I want her arm to rest for a short time to let the medication reach it. Her arm should be able to heal in a little over a month also, sooner than for most humans. Depending on how her body reacts, she may only need a sling."

However, Epps's radio suddenly began to crackle, a male voice filling the speakers.

"Epps, come in," Lennox said through the static. The soldier quickly grabbed the talkie and pressed the button, speaking into it.

"Epps here," he answered. It was a moment before they heard an answer.

"Epps..." Lennox paused for a moment, his voice sounding as if it didn't want to know the answer. "Is she... Alise...?"

Epps chuckled before speaking once more, knowing what his friend and comrade was trying to say.

"Oh no," he replied mirthfully. "We can't get rid of her that easy." Taking his finger off the button, Epps held the radio next to Alise. "Say hi to Will." He pressed the button.

"I feel like shit," she replied monotonically into the device held in front of her. A raging laugh was heard out of the speaker.

"Oh man, Lise," Lennox told her, barely able to get his words out. "Do you like doing this to us?"

"Give me that," Alise huffed pathetically, waving her arm limply in Epps direction. He grabbed her flailing hand and gave her the talkie with his other. She slowly brought the device to her ear and pressed the button. "I just had shrapnel picked from my leg and my broken arm wrapped. How much do you think I enjoyed that you little-"

Epps then grabbed the walkie from her hand, cutting off her statement.

"Is Sam okay?" the soldier asked his friend. As the words left his mouth, he saw Alise's eyes widened from the ground.

"Sam?" she questioned worriedly. "Sam? What happened?" She looked up at Bee for answers, but she could tell from his eyes he didn't have one.

"Amazingly, yeah, he's okay," Lennox responded, relief event in his voice. "We thought we lost him, too. He basically did the same thing Lise did, got caught in the missile strike. But all of a sudden he woke up, and he had the Matrix in his hand!"

Bee and Alise both looked up at the talkie, looks of disbelief on their faces.

"That's impossible," Alise stated, as Epps in front of her gave her a questioning look. "It turned to dust in front of me, it can't just… turn back!"

"Well, it looks like it has," Epps stated simply. He turned back to the talkie. "Where are you, Lennox, we'll meet you."

"We're heading back to Optimus," Lennox answered. "We'll be there in two."

"So will we. See you there." Epps put down the talkie and looked at the group. "Looks like we have to move."

As gingerly and quickly as they could, the three men got Alise to her feet, Epps lifting her onto Bee's back so he could bring her back to the Camaro. The door opened for them as they arrived, and Bee sat her in the back seat with her sitting upright, and as soon as she was settled, the holoform disappeared, Epps moving into the seat beside her.

The two Autobots began to speedily drive towards the site of Optimus's body, and surprisingly, they weren't met with any Decepticons along the way. It was a calm in the storm, and they couldn't be more thankful for it.

They quickly were on the scene, arriving only seconds before Lennox, Sam, Mikaela, and the rest of the soldiers did, Lennox giving them a wave. Bee pulled up alongside of him, opening the door for Epps and Alise. The Master Sergeant quickly jumped out of the back seat and turned around to carefully help the injured girl out, him holding out his hand to her. Alise grabbed it and slowly made her way out of the Camaro, Lennox also lending out his arm for support.

When she finally exited the Camaro, she looked up at Lennox, who shook his head at her.

"Damn, Lise, you certainly know how to stop some hearts," he said with a smirk, but his eyes were solemn.

Alise gave him a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, including my own."

Epps next to them rolled his eyes, and the three stepped away from Bee, who began to transform next to them. The three humans then looked over to the form of the fallen Optimus Prime, and they watched as Sam began to climb up on his leveled form. The sight was solemn, seeing the proud leader defeated. But now they had hope.

"When did he get the Matrix back?" Alise asked Lennox. He shook his head, without an answer.

"No damn idea," the soldier told her. "When we were bringing him back, it just… appeared in his hand, some freaky shit. Hell of a surprise."

As Sam climbed the Prime's body in front of them she shook her head. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

Sam was then on Optimus's body, standing over the area of his chest where his Spark was, as soldiers and civilians, both human and Cybertronian, stood and watched, waiting patiently but nervously. Was this going to work?

Holding the Matrix tightly in both of his hands, and crying out, Sam pierced the Matrix into Prime's Spark, a glow erupting from the center of his chest and quickly spreading to the rest of his metallic body.

Then the Prime's eyes opened.

His body began to move, gears turning and moving throughout his torso, as he started to cough up sand. Sam's eyes grew large, almost not believing that his plan actually worked, and he quickly jumped off out the Autobot as his began to sit up. A groan was heard among the ears of all those present as he moved, as he moved to rest on his knee.

No one could do anything but stare. Optimus was alive.

Alise couldn't breathe. She was afraid that if she made the slightest movement the allusion that was before her would disappear. She began to wonder how hard she hit her head, or if she was still unconscious and dreaming. But when she saw that her expression was only mimicking that of the soldiers' beside her, she realized that she wasn't dreaming, and that this was really happening.

Optimus, still kneeling, then looked to Sam, who was the closest to him.

"Boy," he boomed at the human, his voice seemingly deeper than usual. "You returned for me."

"A living Prime!" Jetfire, who was standing behind some ruins at the time. He began to laugh merrily. "I don't believe it!"

Everyone else began to share excited smiles. Lennox, Epps, and Alise all shared a laugh that was between a sigh of disbelief, and relief. Ironhide, who was standing off to the side with Ratchet, laughed once himself, and the medic next to him dropped his rigid pose, exhaustion overtaking him. Above Alise, Bee gave some sound of relief also, and the human soldiers sprinkled between the feet of the Autobots all began to find hope in their eyes, finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

However, they didn't have long to celebrate.

Suddenly, there was a shockwave through the air, and the NEST team looked up to see something flying towards them… only for it to disappear. Then, before they had time to think, it reappeared in front of them, and to their horror, it was the Fallen.

He appeared next to Optimus, causing the bot, still weak from his recent revival, and others around them, to fall to the ground. This included Alise, Lennox, and Epps, who fell in a pile on top of each other, causing pain from Alise injuries to shoot sharply throughout her body. The Fallen then disappeared and reappeared in a clump of human soldiers, taking a few of them out before any of the bots were able to react. Doing this once more, his appeared on top of Optimus.

"My… Matrix!" he hissed at Optimus, and he took the relic from the Prime, disappearing one last time, and staying away for good.

Everyone slowly started to react, including Optimus, which worried the crowd. Alise, who had fallen on top of Lennox and Epps, gritted her teeth, her sore body not appreciating another blow to the ground. You'd think two burly soldiers would make better cushions, she thought offhandedly to herself as the three began to get up, but she was taken from her thoughts when she heard Sam yelling, "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" to Optimus. The Prime groaned. It was a lot to ask of him. He was literally just resurrected.

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide shouted to him, an anxious edge in his voice that Alise had never heard him use before.

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam continued to shout. "You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

The soldiers saw in the distance that the Fallen was now at the top of the pyramid, and they knew was that meant: the end of their world.

Lennox and Epps quickly began to move into action. Lennox began to shout, "Move! Move!" to the soldiers around them, organizing his men, as Epps grabbed his walkie and began to shout commands into it, "Enemy target, top of pyramid. Engage! Engage! Engage!" Sam and Mikaela began to make their way over to Alise, and the three stood together, this being the first time since they split up some time ago. They didn't even have time for a happy reunion; they were just all thankful they were alive for the time being.

All around them, soldiers were running rampant, and they could see in the distance that tanks were beginning to be fired at the top of the pyramid, trying to hit the Decepticons; however, the Fallen simply raised his arms, and all the weapons and machines being used against him began to fly through the air in his direction. When they were all about halfway up the pyramid, he lowered his arms, and all the tanks, missiles, and even helicopters that he had captured dropped down, becoming ash on the side of the pyramid.

The three humans watched this in horror, their attention only taken away from the mess when Jetfire began to speak behind them.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now," he voiced solemnly. It was then that Alise noticed something about the way he was moving and clutching his stomach; he was injured, badly. He was probably hit by the Fallen, she thought to herself. "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill…" To their shock, he tore out his Spark, and fell to the ground, "your destiny." The life then left Jetfire's optics, and leaving the three humans dumbfounded, not knowing how to respond to his bravery.

Unlike them, however, the Autobots sprang into action, not about to let the bot's sacrifice go to waste. Ratchet ran over to the remains of the former Decepticon, and so did Jolt, knowing he'd be of some use.

"Jolt!" the medic yelled. "Electrify! Transplant those afterburners!"

Jolt did as he was told, and Optimus crawled over to them as the parts and armor which were once Jetfire's began to attach to the Prime, his strength returning to him with every added part. When there was nothing left of the former con, Jolt and Ratchet stopped their work, and Optimus stood up straight before them, once again the proud Prime they knew. Jetfire's former parts were now Optimus's, rusting metal clashing with red and blue flames.

"Let's roll," their leader told them, and with his new wings from Jetfire, he flew off, towards the pyramid.

The soldiers and Autobots who had remained behind followed in the direction that Optimus flew, running towards the warzone to be of use. Alone, the three humans could do nothing more except watch it all unfold.

Optimus flew to the top of the pyramid and flew into the Fallen and the machine, shutting down the immediate danger to the sun. The three humans' had smiles on their faces for about two seconds before they realized that the battle was now heading in their direction. Sam quickly grabbed hold of Alise and Mikaela, and the three ran away from where the battle of Optimus and the cons were taking place, hiding behind a home that had gone to ruins. They were able to see bits and pieces of the battle, cringing when they saw Optimus take a hit, but not much else. They battle continued for a few minutes, and they heard metallic screams in the distance, making them squirm. But when they saw Megatron and Starscream fall away, and they could no longer hear the sounds of a crashing metal, they believed Optimus to be the victor… and they were right.

* * *

><p>The soldiers began to journey back to the site where Optimus was resurrected, slowly making their way over to the sand dunes they had speedily ran through only minutes before. The men were all exhausted, and they needed to treat their injured and call in support to help clean up the mess.<p>

Ron and Judy, who had appeared out of nowhere to Alise, came out of the safe house Bee had brought them to, and it was explained to Alise how they were under Decepticon capture and brought here. Alise asked them about a hundred times if they were alright, but every time they just repeated that they would be fine. In turn, they did the same, seeing all the injuries she had sustained. She answered the same.

Sam, Mikaela, and the elder Witwickys were off to the side of Alise talking, about what, Alise didn't really know. She wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she was looking for the sight of a familiar yellow bot in the crowd of soldiers and Autobots; they needed to talk. The Decepticons knew about them, and that was only going to cause trouble for them. However, she couldn't see him anywhere. Instead, all she saw was smoke and debris in the distance, and the sun setting on the sands of Egypt.

"So much for staying together," a voice remarked dryly behind her, making her jump slightly. But she recognized it, and quickly turned around to see who she was looking for.

Bee's holoform was standing behind her, an exhausted and weary smile on his face. He was covered in bruises and cuts, reflexing the damage that the bipedal had suffered, including a large black eye and a long cut running down the side of his neck. However, we was standing straight and proud; they had won this battle, and he was apart of it.

She laughed humorlessly. "I think we've both seen better days."

Bee then gave her a half smirk, his way of agreeing with her without saying anything.

Alise let out a tired sigh and walked towards him, Bee meeting her halfway. He wrapped his arms around Alise, careful of her injured arm, she did the same, wrapping her good arm around his torso and burying her face in his shoulder. She was utterly exhausted, and felt as though she would collapse at any moment. She had done a lot of running, dying, and injuring herself that day.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled into her ear. She hesitated for a moment before nodding into his shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I am," she told him. However, she wasn't exactly fine, neither of them were. And she needed him to know why. She bit her lip before continuing. "But Bee… They know… about us."

He paused for a moment, uncertain of her words.

"They?" he finally asked, his eyes trying to piece together what she was saying. Alise looked up at him with large, sad eyes.

"The… the Decepticons," she whispered unwillingly, afraid of the look she would receive in response.

Bee's face fell, his expression becoming unreadable. If it was possible for the Holoforms to pale, it happened. His eyes became unfocused, and though he was looking right at her, Alise knew that it wasn't her he was seeing. He seemed to be set in stone, and it frightened her. He stayed like this for a few moments, and she could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Bee-," she said gently, but he cut her off, suddenly turning his attention back towards her.

"How?" was his simple reply, his voice almost lifeless. She sighed.

"I got held up in a corner with Scorponok,"she began, and continued even when she saw his expression turn murderous. "First off, he talks so that's new. And after reminding me that Starscream wants my skin on his wall, he saw my necklace, and the Autobots symbol on the back, and he kinda… put two and two together."

Bee ran one of his hands through his hair. His head was starting to hurt from the stress. Are the Holoforms even able to get headaches? he wondered to himself. He didn't know, and at the moment, didn't care.

He thought this was all over for him, the worrying, the fear of a Decepticon that coming and taking a human he loved away. He was always on guard with Sam, and he thought he'd finally have a chance to relax and put that all behind him.

But he was now realizing his problems had just begun. They were in trouble. He was confused and stressed, and wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. But he knew one thing was certain.

He wasn't going down without a fight.

Suddenly he stepped closer to Alise and drew her into his arms, holding her close and surprising her a bit. He placed a single kiss on her forehead.

"We'll be okay," he said in a low voice, barely above a whisper. "We'll be fine, we'll be okay." It seemed as though he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

She nodded into his shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>And that is the end of <em>All Beginnings_ folks! Thank you for sticking with me for so long! I hope you all enjoyed the ride!_

_Also, I'll be posting a short excerpt of the sequel to _All Beginnings_ tonight, which includes the kidnapping arc, so look out for that on my profile!_

_I hope to see you all soon!_

_~Mel_


	58. Sequel Up!

_Hello everyone! _

_If you'd like to continue with Alise's story, the sequel to _All Beginnings, Guises and Ghosts _is up! Take a look if you please! Thanks!_

_~Mel_


End file.
